SMST 12: Sailor Moon's Trek!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon in the world of Star Trek! DONE! Chapter 100 update. FINAL REVISION.
1. Part 1

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 1**

Teenaged girl Usagi Tsukino—known as the "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"…a "magical girl"—expected that someday, she could have a normal life. After numerous "youma" invasions, starting with the Dark Kingdom and ending with Sailor Chaos, Usagi hoped that she was to have a good life. Whether it would be with her old flame Momoru or not, at least she won't have any distractions.

Of course, life isn't so simple.

Unfortunately for her, as she approached the Cherry Hill Temple, Usagi would be unaware that her life was about to change…forever.

"Oh, Luna!" Usagi cried. "We can't be late for the meeting!"

"WE can't be late?!" Luna the Moon cat replied. "You mean you can't be late! I was the one to go back and pull you away from that ice cream parlor!"

"But they just introduced a new flavor! I just wanted to sample it!"

"Sample, maybe. But you had a gallon's worth!"

"But I was SO hungry! And it was a sale…"

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just hurry!"

And then-

BUMP!

"Hey!" Usagi says, as she fell on her rear.

"Um, sorry about that," says a rather handsome, teenaged martial artist. He swept back his pigtail before offering his hand.

Usagi looked at the boy's gray-blue eyes. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way…not as handsome as her Mamoru, of course.

"THANK you," Usagi says, as she gets up with the boy's help. "Why were you in the way?"

"I WASN'T," the boy says. "One of my classmates wanted to challenge me in front of this temple-"

"Meew!" says Luna, as she trots back. While she didn't want to reveal herself, she wanted Usagi to stay focused.

The boy immediately turns to see the cat, and goes pale to the extreme.

"C-c-c-CAT!" the boy says.

Usagi was a bit confused at the boy's reaction, but had enough sense to shoo Luna away.

"Go on, I'll be there."

Luna gives Usagi a questioning look before going up into the temple grounds.

"Th-thanks," the boy says.

"Why…were you afraid of Luna?"

"I…I…"

"THERE YOU ARE, CUR!" says another boy. This one worse a kendo outfit, complete with a hakama.

"I got you at last, Ranma Saotome!"

"Who is this?"

"This is my jerk classmate, Tatewaki Kuno," Ranma smirked, as he folded his arms.

"It's 'Upperclassman Kuno' to YOU, cur!" Kuno replied.

"Okay, FINE. So, what BRILLIANT ideas do you have now?"

"Oh, nothing…but THIS!" Kuno says, as he shows some sort of talisman to Ranma. "With this, I shall banish the evil sorcerer that has plagued my existence!"

"Er," Ranma began to say. He sensed something powerful from within that object. "Talisman!" Kuno began. "Send the cur…AWAY!"

CHOOM!

The talisman begins to glow, as some sort of atmospheric condition occurs.

And it was at that point that Ranma remembered the girl that he had bumped into.

"Kuno, you dummy-!"

Just then, like in a Warner's Brother's cartoon, a black hole suddenly opens beneath Ranma and Usagi.

"LUUUUNNNNAAAAAAAAA-!" screamed Usagi, as she and Ranma fell in.

"USAGI!" yelled Luna. She had kept an eye on Usagi in the bushes, when Kuno activated his talisman. She attempted to follow, but the hole closed up.

"UUUUUSSSSAAAAAGGGGIIIIIIIII!" screamed Luna in anguish.

"I did it!" Kuno proclaimed triumphantly. "Ranma Saotome is NO MORE!"

Luna turns her full attention towards Kuno.

"YOU!" Luna snarled.

"Huh?" Kuno replied.

"You'll pay for this!"

And then Luna leaps onto Kuno, and proceeds to scratch the holy heck out of him…

Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto—the guardian of the Time Gate, notices Usagi's disappearance immediately. She then proceeds to track her "Moon Princess", when a familiar face appears in front of her.

FLASH!

"Hey, Susan," the familiar entity says casually. "How's it going?"

"Q, what is the meaning of this!?" Sailor Pluto yells.

"Just doing a favor for an old friend."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. And, don't worry. Little Usa-chan will be fine. I took the liberty of providing her with a much appropriate protector. And when she returns, she won't be the same person, that's for sure."

Meanwhile, nearly two hundred years into the future…

As Usagi and Ranma tumbled across time and space, they each seemingly produce a "twin". One version of the pair would move onto a "positive" timeline, while the other would move on to a "negative" timeline. This was nature's way of assuring balance between a positive universe and it's polar opposite. Thus, while one Usagi and Ranma would find virtual paradise, their respective twin would discover hell. That pair went to the positive side of Universe, as they fell through the end of the vortex…

"Oof!"

Usagi land on her rear—again—while Ranma landed on his feet.

"Owie…"

"You okay?" Ranma says, as she helped Usagi up.

"I-"

"Who are you?" said a voice.

They pair turn to see a foreign man dressed in some sort of blue jumpsuit. He kind of looked like he would fit in as some sort of mechanic.

"What?" Ranma replied.

"Where are we?" Usagi asked. "And where is Luna?"

The man with the sandy-blond hair frowned. Since bringing the ship into deep space, Lt. Commander Charles ("Trip") Tucker III—of Panama City, Florida—could expect "weird things" to muck up his experimental engines aboard the SS Enterprise. Being the best that UN Spacy has ever produced, the new Warp 5 engine could travel further and faster than any other Earth-based starship, without the need for "Jump Gates". Still, having the engines create a surge of energy, thus creating a weird vortex that deposits a pair of teenagers in front of the Chief Engineer in the process, would be seen as an unexpected aspect of warp propulsion technology.

"Bridge? This is Tucker. We seem to have uninvited guests on our ship…"

A short time later, Usagi and Ranma were in some sort of medical bay. They were being isolated, ever since they freaked out upon seeing Dr. Phlox. At the moment, the only one who was seeing them was Lt. Hoshi Sato, a Japanese linguist and communications officer, due to the fact that the teenagers were also Japanese. Captain Jonathon Archer, the Captain of the NX-01 "Enterprise", Earth's first advanced starship in years, looked at the girl.

"So, how did Miss Tsukino and Mister Saotome end up in Engineering?" Archer asked.

"That's just it, sir," Trip says. "They…fell threw some sort of vortex."

Archer, who was tall, and imposing, and had sandy, blond hair, turned his attention to the stoic female with the pointy ears.

"T'Pol, did you detect anything unusual?"

"I ran a complete diagnostic of the ship systems, and found no clue as to how either of them came to be here."

"Great," Archer said. Ever since they were assigned to take back the Klingon back to his home planet of Q'onos, the mysterious Suliban—a race of chameleons who seeks to impede the progress of Earth's push towards deep space exploration—had attacked them. Archer did not know why, but he wouldn't be surprised if the crew of the Enterprise will run into them again. Heck, he wasn't sure if Usagi's appearance was a sign of things to come. Then, he notices that Hoshi was leaving the isolation room.

"Well?" Archer asked.

"Well, they are indeed from Earth…circa early 21st century," Hoshi says. "And they definitely do not know how they got here. The last thing either them can remember was an attack by a 'Tatewaki Kuno' within the vicinity of Japan's famed Cherry Hill Temple…before falling through a 'hole'.

"Doesn't your family run that temple?"

"As a matter of fact…yes."

"Then perhaps we can use that connection as a starting point…in unraveling this mystery."

"Understood, sir."

"In the mean time…perhaps it's time that we get to know each other better," Archer says.

**Tbc.**


	2. Part 2

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 2**

Meanwhile…

"I wonder what they are going to do with us?" Usagi asked.

Ranma, who was trying to feel the walls, says nothing, as he continued his work…

"Ranma, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I am," says Ranma, as he turns around.

"Then what did I say?"

"You wondered what was going to happen to us."

"Okay…"

"On that, I don't know. But wherever we are, I ain't planning on staying here-

SHOOP!

A tall, sandy blond-haired man enters the room, carrying a Beagle dog in his arms.

"Hi," said the man. "My name is Jonathon Archer, and this is my friend 'Porthos'. We just wanted to make sure that things are okay."

Usagi's eyes brightened up.

"Oh! He's SO cute!"

"Well, he's popular with the crew, that's for sure."

"May I…pet him?"

"Sure."

Usagi patted the hound, and smiled. The hound, in turn, began to lick her hand.

"He likes you."

Usagi beamed in appreciation.

Ranma folds his arms.

"Okay, what do you want?" Ranma asked suspiciously. "And don't tell us any lies…I'll know."

"Okay," Archer says, as he sets Porthos down on the floor. "Here is the truth: we don't KNOW."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look, we believe you when you told us that this…Kuno person was responsible for you two for being here. But as to how to resolve this-"

"You mean…we can't go home?" Usagi says, as her eyes began to brim.

"I don't know. For now, can make you two as comfortable as possible."

"And that means US staying here," Ranma says with a smirk.

"Actually, it is mandatory that new people get routine physicals on this ship. Doctor Phlox can conduct your physical before checking you out."

"Humph!"

"But in the meantime, you can have access to the ship's library," Archer says, as he motions towards a screen and workstation. "Just type in anything you want, and it will respond accordingly."  
"Um, so it's like a computer?" Usagi asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Well, Porthos and I have to go," Archer says, as he picks up his dog. "You two can call me if you need something."

And with that, Archer leaves the room.

"Thank you!" Usagi says, as she waves. She turns to see Ranma on the computer workstation.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Ranma replied.

"You don't have to be MEAN, you know!" Usagi says.

Ranma sighs.

"Sorry. But I don't like feeling so…helpless."

Usagi smiles.

"Apology accepted," Usagi says, as she sits with Ranma. "So, let's see what we both can find…"

Throughout the rest of the day, both Usagi and Ranma searched for anything relating to either of them. Somehow, certain records were "locked" or outright lost. Somehow, a period known as "The Second Dark Age" had occurred just before first contact with an alien species known as "Vulcans", whom Usagi had mistaken for elves upon meeting Science Officer T'Pol…

"Damn it," Ranma says in frustration. "Why can't we find anything on us?"

"Maybe…we died, or never came back," Usagi says fearfully.

"Don't even SAY that," Ranma says. "I can't believe everyone we care about is gone."

Usagi, while sniffing, turns towards Ranma.

"You have…a love one?" Usagi asked.

"Well…maybe," Ranma says. "Her name is…Akane."

"'Akane'?"

"Yeah, she's…suppose to be my fiancée…"

"Oh. Well, I have one, too."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh!" Usagi nods her head enthusiastically. "His name is 'Mamoru', and we plan on marrying someday."

And then, Usagi sighed.

"At least…I thought I would…"

"Well, I promise you that someday, we WILL return home…even if it takes a thousand years to do so."

"God, I hope not…"

When Dr. Phlox finally cleared Usagi and Ranma (i.e. not a threat to ship and crew), the time-lost duo roamed the ship. Security Chief/Weapons Officer Malcolm Reed followed the pair around, while Lt. Hoshi Sato provided escort.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Hoshi asks.

"I don't know, Hoshi," Usagi sighed. "I mean, the last time I traveled through time-"

"YOU traveled through Time?"

"Come again?" said Ranma with a frown.

"Yeah. Well, I met my future self, so I must have. Anyway, usually SOMETHING occurs to send me back home, but only after I've done something. I don't know WHAT, but still…"

"Maybe you two's presence has to do with this 'Temporal Cold War' the Captain mentioned," Malcom offered.

"Hmmm," Usagi thought. Did Sailor Pluto send her and Ranma here for a purpose? Otherwise, wouldn't she have gotten her back by now?

"Nope, got nothing," Usagi replied.

"Whatever the reason, I don't want ANY part of it," Ranma says.

"Well, I'm sure something will come along…"

When the Enterprise dropped Usagi and Ranma off to Earth, they were both amazed at how pristine the planet was. Archer's friend and boss, Admiral Forrest, was given the honor of being the pair's guardian until further arrangements can be made. What bugged them was that when they requested a return to Japan, their wishes were denied…

"I'm telling you, something's up," Ranma says, as he paces back and forth.

Ranma and Usagi were in the living of their new home. From their vantage point, they can see the famed Golden Gate Bridge in the distance…

"Ranma, we can't do anything right now," Usagi says, as she looks at old cartoons of the "Sailor V" series on the monitor.

Ranma turns to look at Usagi.

"How can you be so calm about anything?"

Usagi leans back, as she turns down the volume of her monitor.

"Ranma, we are strangers here," Usagi says. "And these people have been nice to us so far. Relax."

"Yeah, well…fine," Ranma says, as he sits down next to his new friend. "But I don't have to like it."

"I don't like it either, but…what can we do?"

"Yeah, yeah…I GET it."

And then, Ranma picks up the remote.

"I wonder if this thing has a sports channel or something," Ranma says, as he begins flipping channels.

"Hey!" Usagi yells. "I was watching that, you big dope."

"Cartoons are bad for your brains."

"'Sez WHO?"

"'Sez the guy with remote. Now, let me find something-"

CLICK!

Ranma suddenly stops flipping channels, when he thought he recognize someone.

"Ranma, I don't want to look at the news-" Usagi says as she whines.

"Shhh!" Ranma replied.

"…And in other news, the new 'Hall of Serenity' observatory will be dedicated this Friday at the UN Spacey Academy, here in Anchorage, Alaska," says the female voiceover reporter. "Overseeing the dedication will be out-going academy commandant Admiral Akane Tendo…"

"Akane," Ranma says in shock. "Is that really you?"

A montage of still shots of the person who looked like Akane appears in the screen. One of them even has a very familiar photograph that was taken back when Ranma had fought a guy named "Prince Toma", after said prince had kidnapped females for the express purpose of having male companionship…

"…Admiral Tendo has been credited for helping Earth reclaim its right towards space travel, as a part of the launching of Dr. Zephram Cochrane's 'Phoenix', nearly ninety years ago. And thanks to her efforts, the launch of the NX-01 "Enterprise"—Earth's fastest ship to date—has also been proven to be a success. How this recent development will effect Earth's relationship with the Vulcans, remain to be seen-"

CLICK!

"I can't believe it," Ranma says astonishingly. "She's…alive."

"Are you sure, Ranma?" Usagi asked. "I'm mean, people can look like other people. Or, they can reincarnate."

"No, this…Admiral Tendo has to be my Akane," Ranma says. "But how can she be alive?"

"I don't know, Ranma," Usagi says. "I really don't know-"

SHOOP!

"I'm home!" Admiral Forrester says, as he enters his home. "I can't stay long because I have a meeting-"

"Sir," Ranma says, as he gets up from the couch. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, Ranma, what is it?" Forrester asked.

"Do you know Akane Tendo?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I do," replies Forrester. "She was one of my instructors back at the Academy. Why?"

"I would like to meet her."

"And this is for what reason…?"

"She would know. So can I see her?"

"That's not up to me, son. I can make the call, but there is no guarantee that you'll get to meet her."

"I'll take my chances."

"Alright…"

Usagi sighs. On one hand, she was glad for Ranma's possible in finding his fiancée. However, on the other hand, she was jealous of the fact that Ranma was that much closer in finding his true love, while she wasn't.

A few days later…

"…And want to say that in these closing remarks," Admiral Tendo says, as scans the audience main foyer. "When I was…young, I met a boy that I did not like. He was rude, obnoxious and was overly macho. However, he inspired me to better myself in the face of adversity. And for that, I will always be grateful."

Admiral Tendo pauses for a moment.

"And to all those who have been equally inspired, may you reach new heights in the promotion of exploration and other universal opportunities. Thank you…"

Ranma looks at the woman who wore his fiancée's face, from the vantage point of a nearby balcony in the Academy's auditorium. Although Tendo's face was noticeably older, it was not as if Admiral Tendo was an "old crone". In fact, she appeared no older than a person in their late twenties…

"Is that…your Akane?" Usagi asked, as she leans on the balcony's railing.

Ranma says nothing, as he observes Admiral Tendo's actions, as she shakes hands with important people, including Admiral Forrester.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah, she is," says Ranma with a sigh, as he turns around to face his new friend. "And maybe not."

"Oh?"

"She sort of look like Akane, but…I've never seen her so…calm."

"Well, it's been a long time since you've last known her," Usagi says. "And perhaps, that's a good thing?"

"What makes you say that?" Ranma says with a frown.

"You heard her speech. She was talking about a boy who inspired her to be someone great. I doubt that she was talking about anyone else but YOU."

"Really?"

"Really. And besides, at least you know what happened to your Akane. Me? I don't know what happened to my own friends and family."

"Maybe if I help you?" Ranma offered.

"Really?"

"Really. And maybe we can help each other find a way home."

"'Home?' I thought we were already home."

"No, this isn't home. At least, this isn't MY home."

Usagi nods her head. Inwardly, she agreed with this strange boy. And what if she will never see her friends again?

"Then, let us find our way home together," Usagi says, as she sticks out her hand. "Deal?"

Hesitantly, Ranma takes Usagi's hand.

"Deal."

"Great!" Usagi says with a smile.

"Ranma?" says a voice.

Ranma and Usagi turn to face Admiral Forrest.

"Sir?" Ranma asked.

"If you want, I can introduce you to Admiral Tendo now."

Ranma looks at Admiral Forrest, and then at Admiral Tendo below…

"Naw, I'm good," Ranma says.

"You sure now?" Forrest says.

"Yeah. Besides, if I am meant to meet Ak- Admiral Tendo, I will."

"Okay, son," Forester says. "Then we better get going then, before the last shuttle leaves."

And with that, the time-lost teens go with Admiral Forrest, and leave the auditorium.

Below, Admiral Tendo looks up to where Ranma had stood watch.

"Ranma," Admiral Tendo says softly…

**Tbc.**


	3. Part 3

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 3**

San Francisco, California (Earth).

Usagi looked at the nighttime sky, from her balcony that was over-looking the San Francisco Bay. She has been living in Admiral Forrest' residence with Ranma for a while now, and wondered what she was going to do.

She had gone to Japan, to see how much her hometown had changed. And boy, has it changed!

FLASHBACK!

Tokyo was a mega-metropolis, which consisted of three cities in one. There was "Old Tokyo", which featured the style of architecture that Usagi was familiar with back in the late 20th century. There was "Neo-Tokyo", the cutting-edge town of science and technology, where cyber-punk and super-sciences is the norm. And then there was "Crystal Tokyo", which was a mixture of many European Renaissance, Victorian and Meiji Japan styles are rolled up in one. By herself, Usagi toured all these places, especially Crystal Tokyo. Perhaps, the answer she seeks lied there.

Well, she got her answer.

In the center of the throne room was a glass coffin of what remained of the place. In the coffin, lied the still form of…Neo-Princess Serena, who was dressed in her pink Sailor suit. Usagi's response was understandably predictable.

"Let me go!" Usagi said, as she struggled to free herself from the Royal Guards' grip.

"Your actions are desecrating this holy site!" said one of the guards.

"Let her go," said a voice.

Usagi turns to see Setsuna Meioh standing there. She was dressed in a gray business suit (female cut), eyeglasses and an electronic notebook in hand.

"Setsuna! Thank goodness you're here. We got to do something to help Rini!"

Setsuna looks at Usagi, and then nods to dismiss the guards. Soon, Usagi and Setsuna were alone.

"Princess, it is not advisable to do as you request."

"Why not! Don't you care?"

"It is not that simple, Princess."

Setsuna touches the glass case. Then, she focuses her attention back to Usagi.

"When you and the Sailor Scouts went into the future to defeat the Black Moon Family, your actions changed the timeline. As a result, Crystal Tokyo came about a lot sooner than it originally did. And it was a good thing that it did, since it was because of the Neo-Queen Serenity and her Royal Court that prevented the world from plunging into permanent darkness."

"So…where are the others? What happened to them? And why is Rini here?"

Setsuna turned away for a moment, trying to avoid shedding a tear.

"The Sailor Scouts had fought a terrible enemy known as 'The Unnamed One'. He sought to take advantage of the chaos by leading the forces of darkness against the forces of light. You would know by one of his identities, for you had fought him before."

Usagi thought long and hard before it dawned on her.

"'Wise-Man'."

"Correct. Wise-Man emerged early, feeding off the misery of humanity. He certainly had enough misery to feed on with all the wars that humans were caught up in, during the first 50 years of the 21st century. And like last time, the Black Moon Family was a factor. However, unlike last time, the Wise-Man survived the final attack between him and Sailor Moon. And, during the celebration of the fifty-year reign of the Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, Wise-Man attacked. When the battle was over, both Neo-Queen Serenity and her foe were no more, having SEEMINGLY destroyed each other. Neo-Princess Serena, the Neo-Sailor Moon, had lost the love of her life Princess Genryu, who was the heir of the House of Saotome. As a result, she chose to be the source of power of Crystal Tokyo, as her mother had been before her, and thus chose permanent slumber. As for the others, the remainder of the Sailor Scouts simply left for private life."

"What…what happened to Mamoru?"

"He and Princess Rei found solace in each others grief, since SHE lost her beloved as well. They would spawn a family line, separate from the one spawned between Rei and her late husband Chad-"

"CHAD! They got together?"

"Indeed. In fact, you have met the descendent from the union of King Endymion and Princess Rei…"

With a wave of her hand, Setsuna creates a holographic image of-

"HOSHI!"

"Correct. Miss Sato is King Endymion's heir as the protector of the Earth."

"Why didn't she tell me who she really is?"

"Because I told her not to, especially since you may not take it well that Rei and Endymion had 'hooked up'."

"Oh…then…am I fated to die?"

"That will depend on you. You already have changed the timeline once before…many times in fact."

"Then…you should send me home."

"I can't."

Usagi got angry.

"As your liege, I ORDER YOU TO DO AS I COMMAND!"

"I'm sorry, Princess. Some one had ordered me not to."

"But…who?"

"Me," said a voice.

Usagi turned around to see a familiar face.

"M-mother!"

Queen Serenity steps forth, and hugs her daughter.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to say, but I am responsible for you being in this time and place."

"But why, Mother?"

Serenity cups her daughter's cheeks.

"You are here to face your destiny. I want you to develop the talent, the skill, the knowledge, and the WILL to become the Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. You are about to go on a journey that very few people can travel, and it will be up to you to learn from those experiences…so that you can create a better future for the people of this world."

"But…I don't WANT to die!"

Serenity merely smiles.

"Death is not the end…it is a beginning! As you go about your life, you'll learn what that means. Just be brave, my daughter. Be brave."

Serenity turns to Setsuna.

"Be sure that you do what is necessary to prepare your Princess for her journey. I am counting on you."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Setsuna replied.

"Take care of yourself, and be strong. I'll be watching over you…"

And with that, Queen Serenity, of the late Moon Kingdom, fades away.

"Are you okay?" asked Setsuna.

"I…guess so," said Usagi replied. "It's just so much to swallow."

Meanwhile, some place outside of time and space…

"Father, I wish that I could have lived my mortal life fully," said Q, who observed her younger self. "I always wanted to have more children with Mamoru."

"Uh, you already did, dear," said Q, as he patted his daughter's back. "You adopted the Saotome boy into your family, after all."

Q sighed. Ever since her sacrifice, she has been forced to spend her time in the Q Continuum. Being an omnipotent being was both a blessing and a curse. While she had the means of doing many things, her powers were bound by the will of the Q.

At least, she had someone to talk to.

"Can't catch me, tomboy!" yelled Q, as he ran past Q and her father.

"Come back here, Q!" yelled Q, as she ran after Q with cosmic-level mallet.

It was weird for Q, once known as "Usagi Tsukino", to see her former husband Q having an active relationship with Q, who mortal name was "Amanda Rogers". Then again, when Q was the mortal "Ranma Saotome", he learned that the blond-haired Amanda was once the dark-haired "Akane Tendo", who was once the blond-haired "Eowyn of Rohan", a princess from Earth's "Third Age". Eowyn's love for Ranma was so strong, that she would be reincarnated twice to be with him. Talk about being soul mates.

The only consolation was that Q was allowed to have "relations" with Q anytime she so chose, since all Q were beyond mortal concerns. Q was seriously tempted to return her Mamoru back to her, but he had already been reincarnated…as Hoshi Sato. It would have been unfair to Hoshi to force her to relive a past incarnation, especially a male one. Still, based upon her past experience, Q knew that her younger self and Hoshi will become very close, through thick and thin, which brought a smile to her face.

And now…

"Usagi?"

Usagi turns to see Ranma.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Find, I guess. I just…wished I had let you know that I was going to Crystal Tokyo."

"Well, you had your reasons not to tell me," Ranma says.

"It's…well, I just wanted to make sure that things were okay first."

"And?"

"Well, not good. According to…a friend there, I died in the past."

"Oh, bummer."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Usagi whines.

"Don't worry, you're safe."

"Am I? What if going home right away leads to my death?"

"Or what if staying here any longer leads to the same thing? You don't know how the future—YOUR future—will turn out."

Silence.

"Ranma, I'm staying here for a little longer, so I can join UN Spacy."

"But why?"

"I want to get stronger, and make sure that when I DO return to the past, those I care about won't get harmed."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"And that I will survive."

Ranma looks at his new friend.

"Okay," Ranma says.

"Okay, what?"

"I'll stay with ya."

"But…why?"

"I made a promise to you, that we would find a way out of this together. And, perhaps, UN Spacy will provide the means for us to go home after all."

Usagi smiles.

"Partners?" Usagi says, as she offers her hand.

"Partners," Ranma replies.

"Hey, it's getting late," says Admiral Forrest, as he peeks his head into the doorway.

"Sir," Usagi began. "I…I want to join UN Spacy."

"Oh?"

"Yes, WE want to join," Ranma says.

"Well, if you want, fine, but you both have to past a series of tests."

"If it's physical, then it's no problem."

"Speak for yourself, mister," Usagi says. "I'm horrible at tests."

"I can have you enrolled in a preparation course," Forrest says.

"Really?"

"Really. We can go first thing in the morning. Okay?"

"Thank you, sir," Ranma says. "We really appreciate your help."

Forrest smiles. So far, Princess Setsuna's prediction of the Sun Prince and the Moon Princess' enlistment into the UN Spacy program, at this moment, has panned out after all.

'And perhaps the threat that the Regent has spoken of will be adverted after all…'

**Tbc.**


	4. Part 4

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 4**

Years later…

"Ma'am!" said a young Starfleet scientist. "A window in the time-stream has opened up. You're set to go."

A young-looking woman turned from her instrument panel to nod to the technician in response.

'So this is it,' she thought to herself. 'After so many years, I can finally return home. Or can I?'

"Admiral, may I have a word with you?" asked a gray-haired man dressed in a uniform.

"Of course, Admiral Cartwright." responded Admiral Usagi Tsukino. For the last ten years, Usagi has served Starfleet Command as the SFC1 (Administration and Personnel) Staff Officer for the past ten years now.

"Ensign Tenaka, can you give us a moment?"

"Yes, sir," the technician replied, who soon departed his senior officer's craft.

After waiting for the technician to leave, Admiral Paul Cartwright turned back towards his companion.

"Usagi, you're sure you want to do this? Once gone, you may not be able to return."

"I know. I also know Starfleet needs me to run the Temporal Investigation Agency as its liaison. But Paul, I have to do this. Crystal Tokyo has to become a reality on my world. My experiences here WILL help me to do so."

"Besides, it is your mother's wishes for you do so," said a female voice. "I could make it easier for you by-"

"No, Setsuna. I said 'no' the last time you suggested that I should have my mind erased. I certainly did not like your attempt at doing so behind my back. Try that again, and I will erase YOUR mind. Clear?"

"Crystal," said Sailor Pluto tersely. She hated to have her agenda tampered with. She especially hated the fact that Usagi has grown beyond her influence. Damn Q for being Queen Serenity's friend. And damn that other Q for being the friend of "The Princess".

Point of fact, the Sailor Pluto that was angry at Usagi's apparent "independence" was NOT the Sailor Pluto who had grown to be very close to both Usagi and the person whom the Moon Princess would call her primary "mate"…

Usagi deflects the negative emotions that she was feeling from this other "Sailor Pluto", and refocuses her thoughts towards her old friend and commander.

"As you were saying, Paul?" Usagi asked.

"Anyway, Usagi, I wish you best of luck in your endeavors," Cartwright says. "By the way, where is your 'companion'?"

"Amanda will soon be here with him. Knowing Ranma, it will take 'Mandy-chan her 'power of persuasion' to get him ready."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed suddenly. When it subsided, a blond- hair young lady and an irate pig-tailed young man appeared. Scowling, the young man set down his gear on the deck.

"Hey, I told you I was getting up, already!" yelled Admiral Ranma Saotome. For the past ten years, he has served as the SFC7 (Training) Staff Officer. Although he could have had any plum assignment, including the position of Commander-In-Chief of Starfleet Command, Ranma prefers the role of teacher and trainer for future Starfleet Officers and Personnel…

"Yeah, right," smirked the blond.

"Thanks for the save, Amanda," said Usagi. "Ranma, didn't I tell you to be ready? I know you wanted to hang out with your drinking buddies before we leave, but we do have a schedule to keep."

"Usagi, you know I would have gotten here on time. I want to go home, too, you know."

Usagi stares at Ranma.

"Honest!"

"Alright, alright. I suppose you're right. Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"If you happen to be in my neck of the woods, look me up, 'kay?"

"Sure, Usako. Anytime," Amanda replied as she hugged her long time friend.

"And you, Sailor Pluto," Amanda said, as she gave Setsuna an icy stare. "If you do anything to harm Usagi, I'll find no one else will. Got it?"

"Yes," said Setsuna nervously.

"And you, jerk, do be careful," said Amanda, as she gave Ranma a hug.

"Hey, what could possibly happen to yours truly?"

"Let's a foot in your mouth, perhaps?"

"'Mandy-chan-!"

"Just kidding. Take care, now."

With that, Amanda disappeared.

"Well, I guess this is it," said the Admiral. "Admiral Tsukino? Admiral Saotome? On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, and Starfleet Command, I salute you. Good luck on your endeavors."

With that, all three officers exchanged salutes before the Admiral departed their craft, the Ranusagi ("Wild Bunny"). Both Starfleet officers immediately went into their positions at their stations, with Sailor Pluto taking her place in the passenger's section. Both Ranma and Usagi were proficient in the latest operations in Starfleet technology. After all, both have been in the service of Starfleet, with time off, for the past 800 years…

Since first joining Starfleet in the year 2151 (CE), Usagi and Ranma made sure that they would be available for whatever assignment either the Federation or Starfleet Command had for them, regardless of assignment. Being essentially immortal allowed them to learn and grow in a variety of ways. Usagi had challenged Ranma to push himself beyond just being a "martial arts master", even though he does that already by incorporating the martial arts style of alien worlds. Usagi, in turn, was challenged to be a better fighter, even though she wasn't a slouch in that area either. None of this included their desire to travel outside, and beyond, the Alpha Quadrant, where the duo picked up more skills and experiences. Thus, by the time Sailor Pluto (circa 21st century) managed to track down her Princess in the 31st century, it could be safe to say that neither Usagi nor Ranma were the same when they first arrived in their new home.

And now, it was time to go home.

Sailor Pluto was prevented from tracking Usagi down, thanks to the interference the alien entity Q. Once the barrier was removed, she immediately went after Usagi, but was shocked to learn that Usagi was a respected member of a peaceful military organization, as well as the head of a major governmental over-sight agency. This agency, called the Temporal Investigation Agency, monitored the time stream for corruption. Captain Tsukino had resumed command of the agency she first created after a debacle, created by the previous commander, nearly destroyed all time. Apparently, Captain Braxton had become insane in his attempt to save the future by destroying the past. The irony was the worse case scenario of the old adage, "Which came first? The chicken or the egg?" Braxton blamed Kathryne Janeway for allowing a 20th century engineer for gaining access to 29th century technology. However, when Braxton went to destroy her, the instability of his temporal wake sent both Voyager and Braxton's ship into the past. While Voyager was in the 1990's, Braxton was thrown into the 1960's, where a Bill Gates wannabe took possession of Braxton's ship. The crew of Voyager was able to stop the engineer from completing his plan of accessing the time stream, an act that was responsible for the destruction of the Earth in the 29th century. Usagi was the one who patched the time stream back together in, and sent an older Braxton back to the future where he belonged. Because of that experience, Usagi would be instrumental in pushing for a more pro-active Temporal Investigation Agency to protect the time stream from manipulation, rather than simply monitor it. Had she not have done so, Braxton would not have the means of going back in time, which would have created a timeline that would have resulted in the destruction on a future Earth. As penance for her actions, Usagi assumed command of the TIA. That was nearly five years ago. Now, Usagi and her companion Ranma can return home.

"Ranma, are the systems checked? We just got the clearance to take off."

"Got it Usako. Engines are hot, all systems are go."

"Great. Setsuna, are you comfortable back there?" asked Usagi.

"Yes. This isn't necessary, you know," replied the Senshi of Time. "I could create a portal for us to take us back."

"No offense, but I don't particularly trust you at this point in time."

"Besides," began Ranma, "We want to take the Ranusagi back with us. So, just stay put."

"And Usako," began Ranma as he turned his head towards his companion, "I still say that the name of our ship 'sucks'."

"And I still say, 'Ranchan', I won the coin toss. Now, let's roll."

Later…

The Ranusagi, under the deft hands of her pilot rose off the platform of the super-secret TIA base. Located on the "blue side of the moon", the base was virtually invisible to sensors, since it existed in a naturally occurring "blind spot". The craft, though small, possesses latest in standard ship systems. In comparison only, the Wild Bunny could match the firepower of even a standard Borg sphere, which had ¼ the capability of the Borg cube. While most of the systems were standard Starfleet technology, a good percentage of it was based on technology from other worlds outside of the Milky Way Galaxy. Admiral Paul Cartwright, the head of Starfleet Command, would jokingly say that his long time friends' ship was full of surprises every time he took a ride in it. There were attempts to dissect the ship, but because of Usagi and Ranma's clout within the Federation and Starfleet, none such attempts proved successful. The Alpha Quadrant owed way too much to disregard the wishes of their most celebrated of citizens.

As the Ranusagi slowly made its way to the "jump point" for the trip home, Usagi could only think about the times she had in her new home. But destiny calls, and obligations had to be fulfilled. Besides, Ranma would not have stayed without her any way. Companions stick by each other, right?

"Usagi, we're ready to make the jump."

"Hmm? Oh, sure. Tachyon particles are ready to be deployed. Ranma, are you sure you want to come? I mean, you like it here."

"Yeah, but a knight as to stand by his Queen, right?"

"I know. It's just that we're leaving an entire life not just Starfleet either."

"The others know what you want. Trust me, they understand perfectly. Besides, we can always come back for a visit."

"I guess you're right. Well, let's be off. Hey! Look at that!" said Usagi as she pointed the window.

"Well, it looks like the cat is out the proverbial bag."

Outside the ship, was a gathering of ships of many types; they wanted to see their heroes off. Even the Borg and the Dominion had sent their representatives to see them off, something that would have never occurred had they not have been influenced by Usagi and Ranma's exploits. Who would have thought that a teenaged girl from another time and place would have successfully united an entire galaxy? It may have taken Usagi and Ranma nearly eight hundred years to do so, but they nevertheless accomplished much during that time.

And now…it was time to go home.

"Ready to roll, Admiral Saotome?" asked Usagi.

"Ready, Admiral Tsukino," replied Ranma.

"In 3…2…1…GO!"

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-!

WOOSH!

BOOM!!!!

With a flash of light, the Ranusagi was gone.

Meanwhile, in a psychiatric ward on the penal colony of New Zealand, a meeting of sorts was taking place.

"So, let me get this straight. You will give me the power to have my revenge on that witch? Why?"

"Because that 'witch' caused me a lot of grief years ago. It's only now that I can act. Both she and that punk friend of hers will pay for their transgression."

"Alright, I agree to your help."

"Excellent." With a snap of his finger, the man in the napoleonic outfit gives his companion true mastery of with him being the "senior" partner of his.

"YES!" cried the man. With a wave of his hand, the man caused the entrance of his cell to dissolve into thin air. He simply eliminated by aging it greatly. A ward attendant saw this, and tried to grab him with the assistance of an orderly. Another wave, and both men were reduced to infancy. With more practice, he'll be able to mastery the time stream by even jumping around the 4th dimension, which includes linear, alternate and trans-dimensional.

"Trelane, do you mind?"

"Not at all, Braxton."

With a snap of his finger, Trelane willed that good-looking clothes could be draped on Braxton's body.

"Oh, and Braxton, good hunting." With that, the alien entity disappeared.

Soon, thought the insane former captain, I'll have my revenge!

**Tbc.**


	5. Part 5

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the principled characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 5**

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"Girls! Girls! We have a problem!" Luna the Guardian Cat yowls.

"What is it Luna?" asked Mina, who, along with the rest the Sailor Scouts, ran down the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple to meet the magical cat.

"Girls, something happened to Usagi!"

"What happened? Did Usagi get into another ice cream coma?" inquired Rei.

"Rei, please!" admonished Ami.

"Yeah, this sounds serious," replied Mokoto.

"Okay, okay, I get the point," said Rei.

"Alright, Luna, what's up, and what happened to Usa-chan?" asked Mina.

Luna explained what had happened to Usagi while on their way to the Senshi meeting, as well as how a boy was involved somehow.

"Did your computer receive any unusual readings when Usagi disappeared, Ami?" asked Luna.

"Mmmm, no Luna," replied the Senshi of Mercury. "All readings have been clear all day."

"Nevertheless," began Mina, "Something did happen to Usagi. I say we fan out, while Ami remains here with Luna to coordinate our search."

"Right!" every one present exclaimed.

"Oh, and Ami, let Momaru know what's going on. He should be getting out of school by now."

"Okay," replied Ami.

"Alright, let's move out. HO!"

"Remind me later to have a talk with Mina later on," Rei whispered to Mokoto. "She has GOT to stop with all these stupid movie cliches!"

With that, the Scouts dispersed.

Meanwhile, high above the Earth, a sleek starcraft appeared out of nowhere. Once it slowed down to a reasonable speed, it slowly faded from sight.

"The Ranusagi is now been cloaked," stated Ranma, as he piloted the craft into orbit.

"Correct," replied Usagi. "All systems check okay. Setsuna, you okay back there?"

"Yes," replied the Senshi of Time. "And now, I would like to go back down to inform everyone of your arrival."

"I prefer that you hold off on that."

"But the others have to know what happened to you."

"They'll know soon enough. I just need to get used to my old life before dropping such a bombshell. Give me a week, that's all I ask."

"Very well. You have one week. Until then, I'll be off."

"Wait, let me beam you down to your apartment," said Usagi.

"Uhhhh, that's okay. I can get down myself-"

"No, I insist. After all, if you can't trust your 'princess', who can you trust?"

"Fine, fine. Go ahead."

"Ranma, energize."

"Uhhhh, but these coordinates-"

"No, they're correct."

"Whatever. ENERGIZING."

"Now wait just a-!"

WRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING!

Setsuna immediately found herself a few meters above the middle of Tokyo Harbor.

"USAG!!!!"

SPLASH!

Back aboard the Wild Bunny, Usagi was laughing her head off.

"Usako, that was a bit mean, even for you."

"But Ranma, you and I both know how much of a pain in the a$$ she's been since coming after me."

"True, true."

"Anyway, I say we get reacquainted with our love ones."

"Do I have too? I got to deal with that moronic family you know."

"Hmm. You got a point there. Tell you what. I'll invite you over to the house as a school friend, which means that-"

"Yes, I know what it means. I don't need to be reminded of my 'gift'. But can you still get into character? I mean it's not like it will be a stretch for you to play a ditz.'

"Ha, ha. But yeah, I can. You know that I was a major player in holo-vid scene. After all, I did win a few Interstellar Academy awards for both Best Supporting Actor and Best Actor more than once."

"Riiiight. Well, let's get started then."

A few hours later, a tired Luna, followed by an equally tired Inner Senshi, crept towards the home of the Tsukino family. Momaru and the magical cat Artemus were still out searching for their "lost" princess. Luna advised the Scouts that a full disclosure of Usagi's background might be needed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Luna. "If you want, I can tell Ken and Ikuko what happened to Usagi."

"No, I can do this," replied Mina. "Besides, we don't want to expose you to the scrutiny of others."

"Very well. Here goes."

When Mina knocked on the door of the Tsukinos, Shango answered it.

"Uh, yeah?" asked Usagi's younger brother.

"We need to speak to your parents about your sister."

"What did that klutz do now?"

"Please, just let your parents know about us, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. MOM! Usagi's friends want to speak to you!"

"Coming!" a voice, from inside, said.

A minute later, Usagi's mother, Ikkuko Tsukino, came to the door.

"Why, hello girls!" Ikkuo said. "What brings you by?"

"Well, um, Mrs. Tsukino, it's about Usagi." began Mina.

"What about her?" Ikkuo replied, frowning.

"Well, we believe she's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Usagi? But that's impossible."

"Why is that Mrs. Tsukino?" inquired Ami.

Before Ikkuko could answer, the person in question comes to the door.

"Mom, is something the matter?" called a familiar voice.

"USAGI!?" the senshi exclaimed.

"Uh, yes? Oh, sorry for ditching you guys earlier today, but…something came up. I figure you guys would understand."

"Understand what, Usagi?" asked Mokoto.

"A sale at the mall."

"Figures as much," Rei commented.

"Oh, Mina, we got to go back there. There's an outfit on sale you'll just die for."

"Usagi, can we talk with you for a moment? Or, is this a bad time?" inquired Ami.

"I'm sorry Ami, but it's time for dinner," replied Ikkuko. You'll see her tomorrow at school."

"Don't worry, Ami," said Usagi. "We got all the time in the world to chit- chat."

"Alright."

"Well," began Mina "I guess we'll be off now. Good night, Mrs. Tsukino. See you tomorrow, Usagi."

"Good night.' With that, the front door closed.

"Something's not right," said Luna, as she stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you mean, Luna?" asked Mina.

"Yeah, she seemed fine to me," said Mokoto.

"It's just seems too 'convenient' for 'Usagi' to act nonchalant, especially after what I witnessed."

"Maybe, but what can we do?" asked Mina.

"Perhaps, we should observe her for a few days before deciding on a course of action," interjected Ami.

"I say that is a good idea, Ami," said Luna. "I'll try not to act too suspicious around 'the girl'. Mina, let Momaru and Artemis know what's going on."

"Right."

"And if Usagi isn't Usagi, we'll dust her!" declared Mokoto.

"Right!" chorused the rest of the senshi.

With that, the Sailor Scouts dispersed. Unknown to them, the person in question was listening to them telepathically, a skill that she had learned during her travels.

Hmmm, Usagi thought. It looks like I'll have to stay on my toes for a while.

"Dear, would you like to have seconds?" asked Ikuko.

"Yes mom. Please???" whined her daughter.

"Girl, I'm surprised that you can each so much," said her father Kenji.

"But I'm still growing."

"Yeah, into a pig!" commented Shango.

"Hey!"

"Now, now you two." warned Kenji.

"And you, Ranko, are you enjoying your meal?"

"Gee, golly, it's the best!" beamed the red-haired pigtail girl.

'Could you lay it on just a little bit thicker?' Usagi chided telepathically. 'I'm getting a sugar rush just being around you.'

'Ha, ha,' replied Ranma. 'You owe me for this, Usako.'

'Don't I always?'

'So, what are you going to do about your friends?'

'Nothing. I have until next week to plan a strategy for the inevitable.'

'Then, you trust Sailor Pluto?'

'Only to a point, Ranma…'

'Huh.'

'Anyway, let's meet up in a few days, at this world's equivalent location of are favorite lunch spot. Deal?'

'Yeah. And Usako?

'Yeah?'

'Gotcha.'

'What?'

That's when Usagi noticed how bare her plate had become. Then she noticed the grin on her companion's face.

"Ranma, you jerk!"

POW!

"Hey, hey HEY!" yelled Kenji. "No fighting at the dinner table."

"Ranko, dear, you shouldn't take food from other people's plates. It's impolite."

"Well, it looks like Usagi found another 'piglet' to be her friend," commented Shango.

Meanwhile.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Appearing out of nowhere, a crystal prison shattered, releasing its prisoner. For almost an eternity, Jadeite, the first general of the late Dark Queen Beryl, was unable to move. Unfortunately, he was unable to sleep either.

"Mr. Jadeite?"

After a few minutes of screaming, the dark general finally calmed down. It took a few minutes more for him to notice a man standing above him.

"Mr. Jadeite?"

"Who are you?" croaked Jadeite.

"How would you like to get revenge on the person responsible for your imprisonment?" asked the man.

"Imprisonment?" Then, it all came back to her. His service to that witch failure at the hands of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon.

SAILOR MOON.

Jadeite felt his anger grow. How humiliating it was to fail at the hands of the inept girl. While he hated Beryl, he hated that brat even more.

"Umm, as much as want to destroy the brat, what's in it for you?"

"Let's say that are goals in this matter are mutual. Partner?"

Jadeite looked at the man. If he was proven to be a fool, he could always be used as a pawn.

"Okay, 'partner'. Mr.-?"

"Captain Braxton, 'partner'."

Meanwhile…

Captain Log, Stardate: 61047.5 (August 1, 2007, common era). It's been a few days since Ranma and I returned from our sojourn in that other world. While my re-immersion into this world has been, for the most part, a success, I've been having trouble dealing with both Momaru and Luna. Both are suspicious as to my whereabouts last week, as well as my apparent reluctance in pursuing a relationship with my so-called "prince". After all that I have seen and experience, it'll take more than his good looks to win me over. Meanwhile, Luna is watching me like a hawk, to the point where she tries to follow me wherever I go. As a result, I have to employ more clandestine measures. At any rate, I'm supposed to meet with Ranma today for lunch, compare our experiences so far. Hopefully, he won't have as much of a problem dealing with his fiancées, as he previously feared…

On a personal note, my relationship with Ranma will have to be put on hold, until I see if I can still have a future with "Mamo-chan", something that Ranma and I had previously decided upon before returning home.

"Mom! I'll be back in a few hours!" yelled Usagi.

"Alright, have a nice day!" replied Ikkuko.

After a few blocks, with a snap of her fingers, Usagi changed from her teenaged girls clothes to a different look. Dressed in a business suit (female-cut), hair tied in a stylish pony tail, comfortable pair of pumps, and a pair of ray-ban sunglasses, Usagi went down to Downtown Tokyo by way of a taxi that had pulled up. Looking at this scene was Luna and Artemis, who had followed Usagi discreetly.

"You're right to be suspicious, Luna," said Artemis.

"Of course I'm right. I know my Usagi, and the girl whose been living with the Tsukino."

"You'd think that Setsuna would have said something about this."

"You would be right, but maybe she's been tricked into believing this 'Usagi' is The Princess."

"Perhaps. So now what?"

"We found out the truth about her. Gather the others."

**Tbc.**


	6. Part 6

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne **

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**Part 6**

"Hey, gang," said Usagi, as she walked up towards the courtyard of the Cherry Hill Temple. "Ami, you called for a senshi meeting. What's up?"

"That's what we want to know, Usako," said a voice from behind.

"Mamoru, I was wondering when you will stop skulking about," Usagi replied without turning her head.

"How did you know I was following you?"

"I'm you princess, remember?"

Usagi turned to look at her prince's face, which seemed to be greatly conflicted.

"Mamo-CHAN. If you were concerned about my friend and I, why didn't you ask then and there?"

"You knew I was there, too?"

"Well, you're the only one that looked like a ripe tomato out there," Usagi replied. She then gently placed her hand on Mamoru's cheek.

"Mamoru. I care about you greatly, but a lot of things have happened in my life. I need you to trust me when I say I need to find my own identity beyond just being the future Queen of Neo-Crystal."

"But that guy-!"

"That 'guy' is my best friend. I'm not going to lie to you when I say we were a lot closer than just being a companion to me."

"What do you mean by that, Usagi?" asked Mina.

"Ranma was, at one time, my husband."

"What?!?" yelled everyone presented.

"You cheated on me??" yelled Mamoru, as he removed Usagi's hand from his face angrily.

Before everyone could swarm to confront her, Usagi suddenly appeared ten feet away.

"You guys are taking this WAY to seriously, guys."

"How-?" began Makoto.

"I ran over here. Now, will you please hear me out first?"

"You aren't Usagi! You are a demoness!" screamed Luna, who, followed by Artemis, had jumped down from her hiding place in a nearby tree.

"Luna, I have never been a 'demoness', nor am I one now."

"Well, I just don't care what you say! Girls, transform and take care of this witch!"

"But shouldn't we talk this out first?"

"No!"

"I agree," interjected Mamoru. "My Usagi would never do this to me!"

"Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto, you don't have to follow their lead you know. You can stop this before it begins."

"I agree," interjected Artemus. "Can't we resolve this in a different manner?"

After a moment of silence, Usagi had her answer.

"I'm sorry," began Mina, "But after the Chaos fiasco, we can't take that chance."

"Okay, but what about the others?"

Mina turned towards the others, who reluctantly agreed with her.

"Alright then. Have it your way."

A few minutes later, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood in front of Usagi, who amused by their actions.

"Well? Aren't you going to take this seriously?" yelled Rei. If this isn't Usagi, she thought, she's gonna pay!

"Fine."

With one tug of her clothes, Usagi revealed her attire underneath: a short- sleeved pink gi, black long-sleeve t-shirt and black boots, which was impossible to have since she was just wearing a blouse, skirt and comfortable shoes. She tied her hair in a long pony tail, and then did some light warm ups

How could she be wearing that? Ami thought to herself. I must analyze this situation further.

After flicking her hair, Usagi got into a fighting stance. The look on Usagi's face told the senshi told them that she was going to take their fight seriously.

"Well? Show me what you got!" yelled Usagi.

Tuxedo Mask was the first to strike. He was determined to make this imposter pay. He took a swing at Usagi, but his blow went right through her image, which soon faded.

"Looking for me?" Usagi said from on top of the shrine.

"Get off that roof!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Sorry!" said Usagi, who disappeared.

"Right behind you."

"Gah!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Jeez, Rei, you don't have to get so jumpy," said Usagi.

"How is she teleporting?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"She's not," replied Sailor Mercury. "She's moving faster than my computer is tracking her."

"Wow, that IS fast!" said Sailor Venus.

"Enough talk!" said Sailor Mars. "She has yet to prove that she is our Usagi. Makoto, Minako- you take her left flank. Tuxedo Kamen- you're with me."

"What about me?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Get a hold of the others, and think of a way to defeat this witch."

"Well, I guess I have to be serious then," said Usagi.

"Gah!" yelled Tuxedo Kamen, as he threw a barrage of roses at Usagi, who, in turn caught each and every one of them. Immediately, she threw the roses back at her "betrothed". While she didn't throw them hard enough to penetrate Mamoru's skin, the roses did hit specific pressure points on his person, which rendered him into a state of consciousness.

"Mars Fire IGNITE!" yelled Sailor Mars. She was damned if she allow this youma to fool her!

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" yelled Sailor Jupiter, as she thought the same thing as Rei.

Venus Crescent BEAM!" yelled Sailor Venus, hoping they were wrong in their course of action.

As tempting as it was, Sailor Mercury had to tend to Momaru's wounds, as well as analyze this person who claims to be Usagi.

Meanwhile, high above the battle…

"Ah, I see those witches are fighting amongst themselves," said Jadeite, as he watched from his vantage point from high above Cherry Hill Temple. "That fool Maxwell thinks that Sailor Brat is a threat. Bah! We'll just have to see THAT, yes?"

Usagi saw the flames, the lightning attack and the light attack coming her way. She knew that if she tried to dodge the attacks, the temple or anyone else could get hurt. So, she strengthened her battle aura. When Usagi did that, everyone gasped.

"Look at that!" Minako exclaimed. "She has a moon crescent!"

The outline of her body glowed, given off a halo effect. It flared slightly when Usagi took the damage. However, she appeared no worse for wear.

"Now, to end this," Usagi says, as her eyes glowed.

FLASH!

"Wah?" the Sailor Scouts yelped, as they were turned back to normal, in their street clothes…including an unconscious Momaru.

"There, you're satisfied?" Usagi inquired. "Only the Moon Princess could render the Sailor Scouts 'normal', since it was the House of Serenity that created them in the first place."

"Maybe," Rei replied with suspicion. "Ami?"

"Confirmed. Though a bit stronger, her readings are indeed those of The Princess."

"Whew," Makoto and Minako sighed in relief.

"I am so sorry, Usagi," said Luna. "It was that I was so worried about you."

"Yes, me too," said Artemis.

"Idiots. You guys need to be patient in your inquires. Not everything needs to be settled violently."

Just then, Usagi frowned.

"Just a second guys. We got company."

A moment later, Usagi disappeared.

"Ami, where did she go?" asked Luna.

"Checking. Up there, guys, look!" exclaimed Ami, who was pointing up at the sky.

"Now where did that brat go?" Jadeite said to himself.

"Behind', old friend'."

"Who-?" the dark general said, as he turned around to face the source of the voice.

"Hello, Jadeite. It's been a long time since we last met, right" said Usagi, as she merely folded her arms to her chest.

"How are you doing that?" Usagi says with a smirk.

"Doing what? You mean floating high above the city? Well, I picked a trick or two during my travels."

"So, Sailor Moon…or should I say 'Usagi Tsukino'? Are you afraid that everyone will know your true identity?"

"Doesn't matter what they think. Suited or not, I can create a disguise field to mask my true features. As for those who would use my secret to their advantage- well, I say that such an action would be most unhealthy for a certain failure of a dark general, ne?" Usagi said, as her eyes glowed an unearthly white.

"Why you-!" the Dark General began, as he hurled a ball of dark matter at Captain Tsukino.

"Let's cut the crap, shall we?" Usagi replied, as she casually knocked the attack away. "I know for a fact that you were never this strong the last time we fought, nor as arrogant as you are now. So, who's helping you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. But know this, I'll have my revenge on you and your senshi yet!"

"Fine. But next time we meet, please don't waste my time. If we are going to fight, do be a challenge."

"Humph. But the next time we meet, it will be your last!"

With that Jadeite disappeared.

'WHAT a jerk,' Usagi thought to herself. Still, he wouldn't be so bold if he didn't have a back up a partner.

Floating back down to the rest of the senshi, Usagi wondered if her friends would ever accept her. When she touched down, she could see that everyone was huddling around a still-unconscious Momaru.

"Ami, how's Momaru?"

"Well, whatever you did to him, he seems fine."

"So, what did you do to Momaru?" Minako inquired.

"I used your basic 'pressure point' attack. Rei's grandfather should know about them."

"He does?" Rei asked.

"Yes, he does. If you spent more time with him and less time 'fire reading', you'd know these things. And this is BEFORE my sojourn."

"Hey! Studying to be a shinto priestess does NOT include 'pressure attacks!"

"But a GOOD shinto priestess does not limit herself to 'fire reading' either."

"Why you-!"

"Speaking of sojourns," Ami asked, "We still need an explanation about where you been, and that boy you were with."

"Yeah," Makoto interjected. "There's no way you can be so-"

"Confident?" Usagi offered.

"Yes, 'confident', and not have something happen to ya."

"Please, Usagi. I will understand if you no longer want me to be your advisor," Luna said.

"Fair enough. Though, as you all will soon understand, I can't tell you everything that I experienced in that other world."

"Other world?" asked Artemus.

"Yes. And after I tell you, if you still do not trust me, Minako can take over as leader of the Sailor Scouts."

"Hmmm…"

"What about Momaru?" Rei asked, who was still fuming over Usagi's comments about her own prowess as a Shinto apprentice.

"What about him?"

"You are going to tell him, right?"

"Sure, why not?" Usagi replied. "I certainly do not want to repeat myself."

Bending down, Usagi thumped Momaru's forehead with her hand.

"Wakey, Wakey, Mamo-chan."

"Huh? What-?"

"Don't make any sudden movements. Your body has to circulate your blood through it before you get back to normal. And I need to tell you something."

"You-?"

"Momaru, please. Just listen."

"As we all will," said a voice from behind.

The Inner Scouts turned to see Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotoru coming up the stairs of the Temple's courtyard.

"Is it true?" asked Hotoru. "Are you 800 years old?"

"What?!" exclaimed the Inner Scouts.

"Something like that," Usagi lied. She wasn't sure how her friends would take the truth about her TRUE age…

"If Michiru didn't confirm it with Setsuna, we would be fighting now," Haruka said.

"And lose, of course."

"Humph. I seriously doubt that."

"Dear, calm down," Michiru interjected. "We're not here to fight."

"As you were about to say-?" Setsuna prodded.

"Well," Usagi began, "It all started about a few days ago your time-"

Sometime later…

"And that's what happened. And I hope you understand why Ranma is special to me."

"Wow. That's intense, Usagi," said Minako.

"Yeah," said Makoto. "I guess you ARE better than me. So, can you teach me your style?"

"Sure."

"Well, if there is any objections, I say Usagi more than qualify to still lead us. Right guys? All in favor…say 'aye'."

"Aye!" said most of the Sailor Scouts.

"All oppose?"

There weren't any.

"All abstain?"

"I still have reservations about Usagi being fit to lead the Scouts, though I will help her build Crystal Tokyo per her mother's wishes," Rei replied.

"Gee, thanks," Usagi said sarcastically.

"Momaru, your thoughts?" asked Minako.

"I-I don't know," Momaru replied. He then turned his head towards his "Usako". "I can't just give up the idea that you and him had been together. We were supposed to get together, and build a future."

"We still can, Mamo-chan. It may not be the one we had planned, but you are my Prince after all. Besides, I haven't been in an intimate relationship in years. Please, I am sorry for your pain, but there's nothing to be done that can be done to change the past. And no, Setsuna, I don't want you to interfere. "

"If you change your mind-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can. I'll help you to build Crystal Tokyo, but I need some time to think about us. Good-bye."

After Momaru left, the Scouts went on to talk amongst themselves. Meanwhile, Usagi, who returned to her normal dress, was staring up at the early evening sky.

"Penny for your thoughts, Usagi?" asked Luna.

"Just thinking about the future, Luna," Usagi replied. "I will build Crystal Tokyo, but I may have to do so alone."

"What about this 'Ranma' person? Could he help you secure your future?"

"I told you that Ranma has other obligations. Besides, as much as I care for him, we already shared a life together. Once was enough."

"I see."

"Anyway, enough of this talk. Mom and Dad want us home in time for dinner. Let's say our good-byes."

And off Usagi and Luna went, as the day ended.

Meanwhile, in space, a metallic object appears out of nowhere. It establishes orbit around the planet called Earth, as it makes sure that it avoids being detected by Earth's primitive tracking systems.

WE HAVE ACHIEVED ORBITAL INSERTION IN PROPER TEMPORAL NEXUS. CONTACT WITH THE MOON PRINCESS AND THE SUN PRINCE WILL COMMENCE SHORTLY.

RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.

**Tbc.**


	7. Part 7

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne **

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 7**

Ranma Saotome landed on the roof of the Tendo Dojo with the skill of a ninja. Once he made sure that Nabiki's surveillance systems were masked, Ranma changed out of his Armani suit and into his Chinese clothes. Then, after securing his things into pocket space, Ranma leaped down to the back porch. With shoes in hand, he went inside the kitchen.

"Hey, Kasumi," Ranma said, as he walked by the eldest Tendo sister.

"Good afternoon, Ranma," Kasumi replied, as she continued to prepare for dinner. "By the way, your friends stopped by this afternoon."

Ranma frowned. The only time such a thing occurs, especially when he's not around, is when Nabiki is involved. Great, he thought to himself. I definitely don't need more fiancée troubles.

"Thanks for the save, Kasumi. I'll be up in the attic if you need me."

"Certainly. And I won't tell anyone of your 'special place' as I promised."

"Thanks. You are a life saver."

Ranma could count on Kasumi keeping his secrets, since she didn't have a stake in anything he did. But if either Akane or Nabiki finds out about what had happened- boy, would there be in a world of trouble. However, it wasn't himself he was worried about; it was his fiancées and rivals he would be worried about. After all, Usagi isn't a type of person that suffers fools gladly, as generous and forgiven a soul she was. If any of his fiancées go after her, he would be hard pressed to prevent they being injured. Badly.

Once Ranma got to the attic, he stepped into a floor-length mirror; he had it installed so that he could create a "door" that connects to the "Wild Rabbit" (which was buried under the empty lot, a lot that was recently purchased by Ranma and Usagi's "partnership"). The mirror activates only to either Ranma's and Usagi's unique bio-signature, so Ranma didn't think anyone could get into the ship. With the installation of the gateway on his end, Ranma hopes to have one set up over at Usagi's place soon.

Ranma went into his old quarters inside the ship, and pulled out an old wooden chest from one of the compartments. After opening it up, Ranma removed a locket, which was connected to a chain (that was around his neck), from underneath his shirt. Before he put the locket away, Ranma opened it up to reveal two pictures. One picture had two nearly identical twin girls, while the other had a group portrait of the girls with Usagi and Ranma right behind them. In both pictures, all of the participants were smiling; their happiness radiated from the photo, which almost caused Ranma to shed a tear. He wanted to give it back to Usagi, but her mannerisms told him that she wasn't about to let go of the past. Ranma would have done anything to make his former wife happy again, but the scars of tragedy ran too deep. If she were insistent in moving forward with her life, then Ranma would have to as well. Besides, if he had to get into with Akane and the others, keeping the locket on him would be a bad thing. Thus, with a heavy heart, Ranma put the locket away.

A little bit later, after using the ship's holodeck to let off some steam, Ranma got cleaned up. Since the ship was in a pocket dimension, Ranma could adjust the flow of time as he wished. In this case, Ranma sped up time within the pocket dimension, so that no time would have passed outside of the ship (as far as he was concerned). And if Nabiki is on the hunt to make money off of him, in some way, then he can't take any chances.

Meanwhile, the person in question has been reviewing her pictures of the girl who had lunch with Ranma. Her distinctive hairstyle should allow Nabiki an easier time in locating the girl. I wonder how much this mystery girl would pay for protection? Nabiki thought. Of course, there is the money I can make off of Ranma and his friends. I will find out about your secret, Ranma.

At dinner, everyone was eating silently, which was unusual for the Tendo household. Of course, such a peace was not meant to last.

"Okay, Ranma," Akane began. "Who was she?"

Damn, little sister! Nabiki thought. While spoiler my moneymaking opportunity!

"Ranma! Have you been unfaithful to your fiancée?" inquired Genma.

"Akane, what are you talking about?" asked Ranma.

"I know you went to see some girl earlier today, and that you KISSED her!"

"What?" yelled Soun, as he went into "Demon's Head" mode. "How dare you humiliate my little girl?"

"Mr. Tendo, please, give it a rest," Ranma replied as he popped Soun's head back to normal. "Akane, has it ever occurred to you that I was merely meeting an old friend? And besides, since when has kissing a female friend on the cheek being unfaithful? I swear your notions of gender-based relationships are archaic. So, please, stop over-reacting."

"You jerk!" Akane yelled, as she tried to mallet Ranma. The mallet connected, but Ranma was completely unfazed by it.

"Wha-what?" Akane wondered why her mallet didn't hurt her fiancée.

"As you can see, you will have to learn how to communicate WITHOUT over- reacting."

"So, what's this girl's name?" asked Nabiki. She was determined to make money out of this situation.

"Ha, fat chance. You're not getting any information outta me on that score. Besides, I'd back off if I were you."

"What? You'll do something if I do otherwise?"

"Oh, it's not me you will have to worry about; it's HER you'll have to worry about."

"I see."

"Anyway, I'm going to practice in the training hall. Thank you for another excellent meal, Kasumi."

"Anytime, Ranma."

"Akane, if you're up to it, I'll spar with ya."

"Really?" Akane replied happily. "You're not going to just dodge and jump around are you?"

"Naw. Besides, you need some training if that mallet of yours is going to be of any use in the future."

"Humph. Okay, I'll be right back in ten minutes."

"Sure, yeah."

While waiting for Akane, Ranma began her katas. Whenever he performs them, it allows him to think (which is a rare occasion for him). Ranma began to think about the days when he was truly happy.

1 Flashback

"Daddy, daddy!" two little girls yelled, as they ran to greet a tired Captain Ranma Saotome.

"Ahhhhh!" Ranma grunted, as his daughters landed on him. He hugged them tightly, since he hadn't seen his family in months. His latest deep space assignment for Starfleet had proven to be such a success, that he was able to take a leave of absence early. Now, he and his wife can go on that extended family vacation they were always talking about. Perhaps, they will be able to visit old friends in the process.

"There you are," Usagi said, as she went to greet her husband. "I take it Starfleet Command took you leave of absence well?"

"As much as they took yours," Ranma replied, as he moved to kiss his wife. "Have you decided on our first stop?"

"I'm not sure, but I think a stay over at the Briefs residence would be a start."

"Great. Now I got to train."

"Oh, don't tell me you have that 'thing' with Bulma's husband still."

"Hey, as a martial artist, I have to challenge strong opponents."

"Yeah, right. But, please, don't get yourself killed."

"Hey, Ranma Saotome never looses."

"Well, what about when you faced those green Orion women on Rigel 7?"

"Alright, at least ONCE, I take a lost."

"Uh-huh. The look on your face told everyone back on the Enterprise that you didn't mind losing."

"Uh-"

"Yeah, between you and Kirk, one would think that half the galaxy would have been populated by your 'spawn'."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, will you let me in, dear?"

"Certainly, my darling."

Such happy times, Ranma thought to himself. I wonder if I'll have that again-

"Ranma, I'm ready," said Akane, as she entered the training hall. As always, Akane was wearing her yellow gi.

"Alright, Akane," Ranma began. "I know you consider yourself experienced, but I want to ease the increase in the level of fighting, if you don't mind."

"Sure. But don't hold back for long. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

Meanwhile, a form solidified from within a cascade of green light and sparkles. A girl, who appeared to be in her late teens, appeared from this effect. The girl wore a silver body suit that hugged the curves of her body, and had a red hair that was cut short (earlobe length, with the ends flared). Silently, she looked up in the sky.

ADJUCTANT FOR UNIMATRIX ONE VERSION 2.0 IS NOW IN POSITION. PROCEED TO PHASE ONE.

The girl's clothes changed in a swirling mass of green light and sparkles. After a brief moment of nudity, the girl now wore a belly shirt, hip- hugging bellbottom jeans, leather jacket and a stylish pair of open-toe sandals. On her back, was a small backpack, which belies its true size.

PHASE ONE COMPLETE. PROCEED TO PHASE TWO.

RESISTENCE IS NOT FUTILE.

Thus, with a determined look on her face, the girl proceeds to walk in the direction of the Ranusagi.

**Tbc.**


	8. Part 8

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne **

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 8**

Meanwhile…

'Finally, I can get some time for myself,' Usagi thought to herself, as she floated high above in the stratosphere. Her enhanced body was enabling her to withstand the pressures of the vacuum of space.

'Especially since I can avoid the scrutiny of Ranma's girlfriends-'

Suddenly, Usagi's danger senses rang.

"Huh?" Usagi says, as she looks around. However-

WHAM!

Usagi felt herself knocked through the thin troposphere. She manages to right herself up to see what had attacked her.

"Huh?" Usagi says, as she sees a woman…made out stars?

"You do not belong here!" says the woman. "All this is wrong!"

"Um…huh?"

The woman essentially was an attractive woman whose body was composed of a star field of some kind. Her green cape was what fluttered in a breezeless wind, as did her long, flowing hair.

"If you do not, the Mad Man will have destroyed the future!"

"Look, I don't KNOW who you are," Usagi says. "At least, tell me your name."

"My name is 'Kismet'. It is my role to insure that a Child of Destiny meets his or her fate. Otherwise, the proper future will NOT come to fruition."

Usagi could now see that Kismet's aura had spiked significantly.

"And if you do not go willingly to your proper time and place, I will make you!"

"I see. First, I AM in my proper time and place. I did get taken away from where I am supposes to be. And, secondly, NO BODY makes me do anything without just cause. And if you want a fight, then I'll give it to you."

Usagi growls, as she flexed her muscles. Her aura bursts, as her hair turns spiky and white…as her eyes turned green.

Usagi had just tapped into her 'Super-Saiyan' form.

"Now, I'm going to teach you lessons about manners, dearie," Usagi says, as she rushes towards Kismet-

FWAK!

A man dressed in blue tights suddenly stopped Usagi in her tracks. However garish the man appeared, it was the logo on the man's chest that gave her pause.

"Wait, you look familiar," Usagi says. "HA! You're that famous American superhero that I read about in the papers."

Superman nods his head, as he glances towards his old high school friend Chloe Sullivan, who recently became the embodiment of Chaos and Order named "Kismet". However, the transformation has not be good to her mind, hence the need for the Man of Steel to track Kismet down. Luckily for him, his super-senses detected a powerful energy signature that could not be possible ignored…

"Then you know that I cannot let you injure a mentally-ill person," Superman says.

"But SHE attacked me!"

"The Moon Princess is not suppose to be here in this time," Kismet says. "Her destiny needs to be fulfilled."

"Look, how many times do I have to TELL you," Usagi says. "I belong HERE."

"No, you do not. In fact…YOUR fate is intertwined in Superman's."

This caught Superman's attention. He then turns towards his friend.

"Am I supposed to know this person?" Superman asked.

"Yes," Kismet says. "You…and the Moon Princess are supposed to be husband and WIFE."

"What?" Superman exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Usagi replied. "Naw, that's possible. I'm already married."

"Nevertheless, you and Superman have to be married," says Kismet. "Otherwise, time and space will unravel, and SHE will not be born."

"Um, riiiiight," Usagi says, as she backs up. "Look, I got to go now. Buh-bye."

ZIP!

Usagi uses the "Instant Transmission Technique" to disappear.

"She's fast," Superman says, as he scans the entire Earth with his advanced vision. "And…I can't seem to find her."

"The Moon Princess is hiding by warping her 'energy signature'," Kismet says. "It will take some effort find her now, even with the assistance…Clark."

Superman sighs. He would hate to think that his marriage to his wife, Lois, was a farce…

Meanwhile…

Nodoka Saotome left her home in the usual fashion. After cleaning the Saotome residence, she would take a brief walk around the park area of Juuban. Being the daughter of a wealthy family afforded her such leisure. Once she arrived, she sat down on a bench to enjoy the sights of playing children.

"Is this seat taken?"

Nodoka looked up to see a well-dressed man in his early fifties. Strangely, he reminded her of her son, Ranma. Nevertheless, she didn't want to be rude to this comfortable stranger.

"No."

"Thank you," replied the man, as he sat down. "This is such a lovely park, don't you think?"

"Yes, indeed. Are you from this area?"

"Originally, yes. In fact, I was born near here, but left when my father took me away from my mother for the sake of martial arts training when I was but a child."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you a good martial artist?"

"I have some skills. However, I'm a businessman these days, working as a consultant for independent companies. Mostly tech stuff."

"I see."

The two merely sat in silence.

"Mrs-?"

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Nodoka Saotome, and you are-?"

"Robert Sumotomo…not related to the Sumotomo Group, I'm afraid."

"I see. And do you have any children?"

Robert looked pained when she mentioned those words.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I haven't had a real family in a long time. Because of the death of one of my children, my wife left me. Even after all the things I have done for her, she has yet absolved both her and myself in our daughter's demise. Time and time again, I tried to convince my former wife that we did all we could to protect her as much as possible."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, she fell into a bad set of friends, and corrupted her sense of values. Even after we convinced her of the folly of her actions, she still wouldn't listen to us. As a child, she had been 'molested' by the people who 'molested' her mother. I failed to protect her and her mother from those bastards, though I am surprised that I didn't feel as outraged as they were by the whole mess."

Silence once again.

"Maybe I can help you see where they are coming from."

"Oh?"

"Maybe because you were taken away from your mother at such a young age is the reason why you have such low empathy. Or maybe it is because of that you are able to cope with your life better than your wife could hers."

"I see."

"It seems to me, and this may be reaching, that you are a manly man. Right?"

"I guess. My father and mother have always stressed that I live a traditional outlook on life. You know, stay tough and fly right."

"Yes. And, if you really love your wife, maybe you can tell her how you really feel. I'm sure she would understand where you are coming from if you tell her how you were raised."

"I see. Well, I must be going. Thank you for your company, Mrs. Saotome."

"Your welcome, Mr. Sumotomo."

When the man left, Nodoka stared in bright blue sky.

"And best of luck to your endeavors, my son."

Meanwhile…

'THAT was disturbing,' Usagi says, as she lands somewhere in the American Southwest. 'At least here, I don't have to worry-'

Suddenly, her danger senses rang.

THOOM!

'Great,' Usagi says to herself, as she suddenly turns around to see a certain Gamma-powered juggernaut. However…

"Huh?" Usagi says, as she sees a younger version of the man who tried to make her his bride: the Hulk. In a possible timeline, the jade juggernaut had become the despotic minion of the Splugorth—alien sentient octopi that were related to the so-called "Old Ones"—and was known as "The Maestro". The Maestro, ever the opportunist, wanted a bride, and had chosen Usagi to fill that role. Luckily, her companion Ranma had gotten to her before Usagi's mind was "reprogrammed". However, her body was irrevocably changed. Now, whenever Usagi gets upset, she becomes a female equivalent of the Hulk known as 'Hulkusagi'. And over the years, Usagi had developed a measure of control over her Gammazon form, though it depends on her mood…

From her vantage point, Usagi could see that the Hulk was unconscious.

"Serves you right, for what you did to me," Usagi says, as she was about to turn and leave. "So long, pal-"

THOOM!

Usagi sees another gamma-powered titan land next to the unconscious Hulk. However, THIS gamma-powered titan looked like some sort of…abomination…

"Looks like me getting the drop on you did the TRICK, Banner," says the abomination. "Now, to finish you off."

The abomination was about to raise his fist in order to pummel the Hulk into nothing.

Usagi was torn. She was never one to see someone harmed, but the Hulk, in the future, would be responsible for her present condition…

"Stop!" Usagi yells, from the vantage point of her perch.

The abomination looks up to see Usagi.

"Huh?" the abomination replied.

"I don't know what is going on, but it looks like you won. Just walk away."

The abomination smiles a nasty grin.

"Well, well, well," the abomination says. "It looks like Banner has a fan."

Suddenly, the abomination leaps up and tackles Usagi.

"Ack!" Usagi yelps.

"I'm going to enjoy making you beg for mercy!" the abomination sneered.

"Let…me…go-!" Usagi says, as her green eyes, which were still present due to the fact that she was still in her Super-Saiyan form, begins to glow.

"Huh?" the abomination says, as Usagi's skin took on a noticeable green parlor. Her mass began to grow as well…

"Get…off…of…HULKUSAGI!" Hulkusagi roared, as she pushed the abomination off of her.

WHOOM!

BAM!

"Great, another one," the abomination yells, as Hulkusagi gets up.

"You tried to harm Hulkusagi like Maestro," Hulkusagi says, as stomps forward. "Hulkusagi will make abomination pay!"

"Fat chance, toots," the abomination says, as he tried to tackle Hulkusagi, only to literally bounce off her body.

SPRUNG!

BAM!

"Wha-?" the abomination says, as he gets up.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Hulkusagi chortles. "Abomination is strong…but Hulkusagi is stronger!"

"Impossible!"

"Possible! Now, PAY!"

And thus, the sounds of broken bones and yelps could be heard across the desolate landscape.

**Tbc.**


	9. Part 9

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne **

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 9**

Meanwhile…

As Ranma Saotome, performed his Klingon martial arts forms, a CD of the Celtic muse Enya was playing in the background.

'I wonder how the others would feel about the type of music I like to listen to during my meditation,' Ranma thought to himself. 'They probably would think that I was some sort of weakling…'

"Ranma, what type of nonsense are you listening to?" yelled an irate parent.

'Speak of the devil…'

Ranma turns to the source of the disturbance.

"I'm doing meditation exercises. I'd think that you'd appreciate me experimenting and stuff."

"Looks to me like you've gone soft," replied Ranma's father Genma, who was now standing right in front of his son.

"Wanna bet, Old Man?" replied Ranma, as he continued to perform his exercise.

"Yeah. Show me what you got!"

A moment later…

With Genma knocked unconscious by the koi pond, Ranma was able to complete his daily routine.

"There. Must be getting rusty if it took me 0.05 seconds to take down Pops," Ranma said to himself.

"There you are," Akane said as she peeked inside the dojo. "Breakfast is ready."

"Gotta take a rain-check on that, Akane," Ranma replied.

"Why, because I made it?" said Akane angrily.

"No, because I have a side-job to go to."

"Whom are you working for?" Akane demanded. "Shampoo? Ukyo? That USAGI girl?"

"No. I'll tell you what it is when I'm done. Trust me, okay?"

While Akane didn't like the idea of Ranma being so secretive, he has been very nice to her. So, until Nabiki gives her more evidence of Ranma's cheating, she'll just trust him.

"Alright. But you owe me dinner."

"Sure, I'll take you out to…"

"No, we'll have dinner here, and I'll make it. Okay?"

"Fine, fine. Anyway, I'm off."

With that, Ranma exits the dojo.

"Well, what do you think, Nabiki?" Akane said, as she simply stared at a false wall.

"How did you know I was hiding?" Nabiki replied, as came out of hiding.

"Something Ranma taught me. Well?"

"Of course he's hiding something, and I'll find out what it is."

"Right."

"In the meantime, I'll give you Usagi Tsukino's whereabouts during the morning break."

"Do you have to give the others the same information?"

"A deal's a deal, little sister."

"Alright."

Meanwhile, under the vacant lot near the Tendo dojo…

In one of the many rooms of the ship, the Ranusagi, there exists a Spartan-like chamber. In it, there is a pit filled with a glowing, green, gel-like substance. Between it and a series of complex machinery, which lined the chamber's wall, were various cables. The room was lit in a sickly green light, which pulsated like a beating heart.

BRRRINGGG!!!!

An alarm sounded, followed by the brightening of the room. Slowly, a figure rose from the center of the pit, still covered in gel. As the figure stepped out of the pit, the gel seeped off the figure's form, revealing a teenaged girl…a girl with cables attached to various parts of her body (including the back of her head). With a flash of green in her eyes, the cables detached and were retracted into the walls.

"Good Morning, Six-of-Nine," said a computerized voice. The girl turned to see a rather normal looking woman standing near her chamber door's entrance. She appeared to be wearing a long skirt, simple blouse and a kitchen apron.

"Good Morning, Bunny. How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"We are functioning at optimal levels."

"Excellent, shall I prepare breakfast?"

Even though the girl did not need to eat food, since she can take her nourishment directly into her system, she has come to enjoy the taste of food. Besides, her mother insists that as long as she stays with her and her father, she'll have to act normal for a change.

FLASHBACK!

Once she reached the sight of her parents' ship, 6/9 used a phasing device from the future to reach down into the ship. Immediately, the ship's security systems kicked in, creating a hostile environment for the girl; solid holographic "guards" were used when the environmental system failed to repel the intruder. Quickly, 6/9 reached over to the main panel and popped spikes (from her palm) into the system. Once contact with the computer core was made, 6/9 updated the software and the computer core memory.

"Computer, please identify," 6/9 asked.

"Working. Welcome home, Hoshiko Saotome," the computer replied.

"We request that you refer to us as 'Six-of-Nine', understand?"

"Affirmative."

Unknown to 6/9, Usagi had teleported herself and Luna the magical cat to the cargo bay, where she and Ranma had set up a sensor "blind spot" of sorts. This was arranged in case of an intruder incursion, since that the inside of the Ranusagi was a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside. She so glad she took those trans-dimensional physics course when she had visited Galafrey with "The Doctor". Once successfully on board, Usagi tapped into the ship's systems. She used a hidden sub- directory that she purposely hidden from the main computer core. Activating the internal monitors, Usagi saw who had boarded her ship.

"Well, who is it?" asked Luna worriedly. She still hasn't got used to the idea of a confident Usagi.

"Someone I should introduce you," Usagi smirked. "But first, watch this…"

In a moment, Usagi disappeared.

"Usagi? Usagi!" There was nothing that Luna could do but watch what was going on via the monitors.

6/9 retracted her interface spike, when she detected a heavy presence…a presence that she needed to use her family training, not Borg technology, to detect. She knew that what she felt was not because of the ship. Even though she no longer possessed emotions, as normal human understood, she was still apprehensive about what will happen next. Slowly, 6/9 turned around to face her opponent. Standing very still was an armored, silver Samurai warrior holding a riding spear. It was obvious that the armor was tailored to fit a woman, and 6/9 could tell who was in it, since the armor had a crest with a moon and rabbit.

"So," the armored warrior said in a deep, yet feminine voice, "at last we meet again, daughter of Ranma Saotome."

"Must you always do this, Mother?" 6/9 replied in a tired voice. She hated when either of her parents wanted to test her fighting abilities.

"But of course. Prepare yourself!" With blinding speed, Usagi was on her daughter, thrusting her spear at the girl.

"Always," 6/9 replied, as she took out her hidden fighting staff from hidden space, and deflected the attack. The sparring match went on for ten minutes, which moved at tremendous speed. 6/9 managed to get in a lucky blow by thrusting her staff in her mother's mid-section. The armored warrior fell back…and shattered into different parts.

"MOTHER?!" 6/9 exclaimed, as she rushed to where the armor fell. When she knelt down, that's when she felt a finger tap in the back of her head.

"Tag, dear," Usagi said. She had teleported out of her armor to create a distraction for her daughter. Of course doing so meant being ending up wearing only underwear, but the victory was achieved.

"Mom, you cheated!" 6/9 exclaimed. She couldn't believe that the distraction worked…again.

"Anything goes, Hoshiko. Anything goes. You know better than that."

"Yes, Mom," she replied dejectedly.

"Now, come on. Give you're momma a hug."

"MOTHER! We are almost 800 years old!"

"But you'll always be my little Hoshiko."

"Grrrrr!"

Once both mother and daughter got re-acquainted, the two of them, along with Luna, sat down for a light snack, since it was a bit late in the evening.

"So, have you decided to leave the Cooperative and live your own life?"

"Now, mother, we have gone over this. We will stay with the Cooperative to insure that the Borg will never slip back into its old ways. Do not worry about us, because being the Adjutant is something We enjoyed doing."

"I still say you should live your own life. You speak in the plural for Kami's sake!"

"Yes, I do wonder about that," interjected Luna, who was fascinated by Hoshiko. "So you have access to the minds of every member of this 'Cooperative'?"

"It is more than that, Luna," 6/9 replied. "We ARE the Cooperative. We are a single hive mind. From our location here, we have access to other Borg members throughout the galaxy and beyond."

"And being a member of this Hive is a good thing?"

"Believe it or not, some people like being conformist. Look at it this way. In the old days, the Borg COLLECTIVE would assimilate the unwilling. Now, people can choose to become part of the Borg."

"Even if it means loosing one's freedom?"

"Freedom is meaningless if one has no choice in the matter, which is why our group is called the Borg COOPERATIVE. People can choose to become a member or not, and one can leave the Cooperative, but most don't. Those that remain are virtually immortal, since every one of our memories and life experiences can last long after our bodies have gone to dust. Some actually like this. Luna, you may think that such a system is wrong, but it is opinion that is not shared by everyone."

"Well, I'm glad that I never subscribed to such philosophy," Usagi interjected. "But the only reason why I let the Borg remain in existence, is because it would have created a power vacuum that could have destabilized the galaxy."

"YOU allowed this 'Borg' to exist? Just how powerful are they anyway?"

Usagi took a far away look before continuing.

"Imagine a lush field of wheat that has been tilled for generations. And now imagine a swarm of locusts. However, they don't simply devour the wheat. No, they also turn the farmers into locusts themselves, before moving on to more fields. That's how I would describe The Borg, pre- Cooperative."

"How awful!"

"Indeed. My dealings with The Borg Collective over the years were brutal to say the least, thanks to the fact that they were responsible for kidnapping my children for their own purpose. As usual."

Luna could see that Hoshiko was visible uncomfortable, but decided not to press for any information just yet.

"In fact, it had gotten so bad that I almost became one of THEM. Had it not been the intervention of Ranma and Katherine, I'd been lost."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm just glad that you made it out okay."

"Maybe, Luna. But it's sometimes hard to forget being brutalized and all. Anyway, forget about me. Hoshiko, why are you here anyway? Is this a social call or something to visit you dear old mom?"

"Yes and no, mother. We had intended to visit anyway, but we are also here because the original Borg Queen' module is missing."

At first, Usagi merely stared at the girl. Then, she crushed her glass in her hand, causing her to cut it.

"Usagi! Are you alright?" asked Luna. She has never seen her charge so intense.

"I'm fine, Luna. I heal quickly these days. See?"

Luna could see the cuts in her hand close up, leaving not a trace of the wound…other than the blood in her hand.

"How...?"

"Bio-feedback techniques. Many Zen masters are able to so this, so it's not like I'm performing magic or anything."

"Well, I'm sure Ami would appreciate you telling her about it."

"I'm sure she would. Anyway, about the original Borg Queen…?"

"Yes. Well, the Cooperative has done a complete sweep of the system, and everything checks clean. We will keep an eye on all infiltration in the grid just to be on the safe side. We can update you…"

"Fine. But I'll do the interfacing. Stand up."

"Usagi, is this safe?" asked Luna.

"As long as I'm initiating it, sure. Now watch."

When the Borg Adjutant stood at attention, Usagi placed her right hand on one side of her daughter's face. Even before she disappeared from her home dimension, Usagi was already a latent psychic, being able to "feel" those close to her…especially Momaru. She theorized that it was due to her Lunarian incarnation. At any rate, her time on Vulcan, and later on Betazed, allowed Usagi to increase her latent psychic potential, though she is not on the same caliber as a full telepath. Nevertheless, Usagi had learned how to perform a "mind meld", as well as develop enough psychic barrier to protect herself from being overwhelmed. Thus, she was prepared to take on the arduous task of absorbing everything that her daughter knows, which includes everything that the Borg Cooperative knows.

"Here goes nothing…"

Suddenly, Usagi could "see" electronic data flow into her mind, ranging from pictures to words and numbers. The entire experience lasted from anywhere from a moment to an eternity. And while Usagi has mind-meld with her daughter before, each time she has done so has always felt overwhelming. Ultimately, Usagi knew she could never absorb the same amount of information like her daughter could on a completely, so she relished the idea that what she did obtain was far more vast than the average sentient. As the mind-meld completed its task, Usagi found herself returning to the real world.

"Ugh."

"Usagi, are you alright?" asked Luna worriedly.

"I'm…fine, Luna. I've forgotten these type of mind melds can be."

"So, Mother, what is your decision in this matter?"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Let me sift through the information first. It's not like I'm a walking computer like yourself, you know. But in the mean time, keep a vigil on all Borg activity. The last thing anyone need is the return of the Borg Collective."

"Understood."

"Oh, and while you are here on Earth, keep a low profile, and stay out of trouble. Please?"

"Certainly, Mother."

"Good. Come, Luna. I'll finish my story on Holodeck 1…"

END FLASHBACK!

'Mother knows best, We guess,' Adjutant mused. 'She did not say that We could not keep an eye on Father's friends, though.'

Ever since Adjutant plugged herself into Earth's electronic system, she became aware on Nabiki Tendo's attempt to profit off of her mother's honor. If she still had emotions, Adjutant would be highly upset. Instead, she is merely "concerned".

'We will have to do something about that,' Adjutant thought.

**Tbc.**


	10. Part 10

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne **

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 10**

Meanwhile, right above the Ranusagi, a certain "lost boy" was lamenting endlessly about a certain pigtail martial artist.

"Curse you, Ranma!" Ryouga yelled, as he thrust his fist into the sky. "Why must you torment me so?" For a week now, Ranma has dismissed him very easily as a rival. None of his attacks proved to be effective, and Akane seems to be getting closer to his rival. It seems that Ranma has grown power, but he couldn't figure how. Just the other day, Ryouga jumped him with a fly kick, and was simply flicked into the nearest garbage can. With Akane watching no less! If this keeps up, he'll never have his revenge.

"Is revenge what you really want?" said a deep voice.

"What was that?" Ryouga demanded as he turned to face the "voice" in question.

Standing near the lot's only tree was a man dressed in black. He wore a black trench coat, a black turtleneck sweater, black slacks and black shoes. On his face was a pair of lack shades, which enhanced his "coolness" factor. Ryouga could tell that the man was a black foreigner in spite of being totally bald.

"I asked you, is revenge what you really want? By the way, I do hate to repeat myself."

"Why you-!" Ryouga rushed at the stranger, since he was not about take insults from a complete strange. But his attacks proved useless, as his fist were parried effortlessly.

"Ryouga Habiki. I know of your vendetta with the one called Ranma Saotome."

This threw Ryouga for a loop. How does he know about Ranma?

"I've been watching you for some time now, and feel that we have the same goal. If you give me a moment of your time, I believe that I can help you achieve it."

Ryouga ceased his attack. While he hated to think that he would need anyone's help in defeating his foe, Ryouga was at his wits' end. What does he have to loose at this point?

"Fine. You have five minutes."

"Thank you. Ryouga, you are Ranma's chief rival. At one point in time, so was I. But in the end, I defeated Ranma and grew beyond my own potential. I can help you learn the methodology to follow my footsteps. If, you are willing to free you mind."

This man defeated Ranma? Ryouga thought. Maybe this man can show me the way.

"Alright. You got yourself a deal, Mr.…?"

"You may call me 'Chyron', Ryouga Habiki."

Later that day…

"So, here is the packets you four have been asking for," Nabiki said, as she handed four envelopes to her clients.

"Thank you," replied Kodachi Kuno, as she immediately turn and left the school premises.

"Hey, wait-!" began Ukyo. She was not going to be left out of the loop in dealing with this interloper.

"Let Rose-girl go," said Shampoo, as she went to towards her bike. "She no be successful in finding or fighting 'Meatball-girl'."

"How do YOU know, Shampoo?"

"No girl is worthy of Airen's affections without being good fighter."

"You got a point, I guess…"

Akane was silent on this matter. While she, too, was curious about Usagi, she wanted to get this matter behind her.

"Come, Akane. Class is about to begin."

"Yeah. Do you know what Ranma's up to?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea. But I'll know soon."

Later at Juuban High School, during lunch…

"Hey Ami. Wait up!" yelled Makoto, who stepped out of the main school building.

"Yes, Mako-chan?"

"Have you seen Usagi? I wanted to change are re-schedule our training session for a different time."

"No, I think she's out doing who knows what," Ami says. "I think she's been hiding or something."

"Why?"

"Apparently, the person she has been married to has…a fiancée."

"What?" Mina says.

"Yep."

"I wouldn't want to be in HER shoes," Makoto says, when a rain of black rose petals began pouring down. "Yeah. Hey, what's this…?"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Kodachi, as she landed gracefully on top of an unsuspecting Umino.

"Umino!" yelled Naru. "Who are you, and why did you hurt my Melvin?"

"Hmmm? This peasant is yours? Why don't you join him in slumber!" Kodachi replied, as she clubbed the helpless Naru into consciousness.

"Hey! You can't do that to my friends!" yelled an indignant Makoto.

"And who are you? Are you friends with that harridan Usagi Tsukino?"

'So, she's looking for Usagi…' Makoto thinks to herself.

"Who wants to know?" Minako asked.

"I am Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of St. Hebereke School for Girls. And my business is with Usagi Tsukino, the thief of my beloved Ranma's heart."

'I can't let this freak know where Usagi is,' Makoto thought. 'But I can still deal with her myself.'

"Well, peasant? Where is harridan I seek?"

"I'd tell you, but I won't."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll have to show you to respect your betters then!"

Kodachi snaked out a ribbon, which caught the Senshi of Thunder unaware.

"What the-?" Makoto began. Immediately, she was lifted up into the air, and was slammed into a nearby tree.

"Makoto!" yelled Ami. Was this girl some sort of youma? She was about to do something to help her friend, but was forbidden from doing so.

"No! Stay back!" yelled Makoto. She was not to let her "sensei" down by being defeated by this girl. "I can handle her!"

"So, you want another lesson?" smirked Kodachi. "Very well. Here, catch!"

Makoto's danger sense flared, as her opponent threw what appeared to be a harmless hoolahoop. She ducked just in time, as the object cut the tree she was standing next to in half. How dare she! Makoto thought.

"Not bad, peasant. Why don't come a little closer."

"Gladly." As instructed by Usagi, Makoto took a very familiar stance.

This was not lost on the Black Rose.

"That stance…how do YOU know my beloved Ranma?"

"You know Usagi's ex-husband?"

"Husband? NOOOOOOOOO!"

In a rage, Kodachi began her attack, using both her ribbon and various other weapons in her arsenal. Taking advantage of her opponent's rage, Makoto deftly dodge first the ribbon attack, then the series of flying bowling pins and finally a flying kick. Just as Kodachi was about to turn around to renew her attack, Makoto also turned, but by performing a reverse high crescent kick into the face. This merely stunned the Black Rose, but it more than enough to allow Makoto to wail into her. In the old days, Makoto was more of a flamboyant fighter, who stressed power and speed to win her fights. Thanks to Usagi's coaching, Makoto was able to use her techniques with a lot more precision. "More bang, less buck," Usagi would say to Makoto. Even though she was hitting her targets more, Makoto was not tired in the least. Hopefully, Usagi will feel confident enough to teach her student how to fly.

Kodachi, being a card-carrying member of the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew", could take a lot of punishment. Thus, it was not surprised that she was still standing. Unfortunately, she became very upset, as seen from the huge battle aura that was forming.

"I'll make you pay-!"

POW

And down the Black Rose went.

Makoto, not wanting to prolong the fight longer, thrust her leg into a front sidekick into Kodachi's jaw. She focused her ki to increase the speed and the strength of her kick. While Makoto was glad that the fight was over, she hoped that the next fight wouldn't last as long.

"Whew."

"Makoto, are you alright?" Ami asked.

"I'm fine. What do we do about her?" Makoto said as she indicated Kodachi's prone body.

"I'll take care of it," said a voice from behind.

"Usagi! When did you get here?" asked Makoto.

"Just now," Usagi says, as she makes sure that her new clothes were on her person correctly. Dealing with other gamma-spawned entities tends to wear one's clothes more times than not.

"Oh."

Usagi then turns to face the unconscious Kodachi.

"Anyway, I think it's time to take care of THIS person," Usagi says. "Watch."

From out of nowhere, Usagi pulled out a green box with a white question mark inside a dotted white box on all of its side. She then dropped the box onto the unconscious mad gymnast. Immediately, Kodachi turned metallic. All over, Kodachi was shiny. Then, Usagi took out a small gym-bag, and stuffed Kodachi inside. Satisfied, Usagi made the bag disappear.

"Usagi…?" began Ami.

"Don't worry. I simply changed Kodachi's molecular structure to survive pocket space. Trust me, she'll be back to normal after I take her home later."

"If you say so," said Makoto.

"Guys, I think its time for class."

"Fine. By the way, Ami, I would like you to give you this data card for your computer. It will update your system with new data and such. Also, I believe that we will have a new set of enemies to deal with soon."

"Okay. Usagi, can you be my instructor too? I think I can benefit from it if what you say is to be the case."

"Sure, Ami. As a matter of fact, I was thinking of putting all the senshi through a training program. Anyway, we better get back to class."

"What about Umino over there?" Makoto asked.

"Naru will take care of it."

"'It'?"

"I mean 'him'."

"Feel your senses flow into your environment," said Chiron, as he walked around a sitting Ryouga. "Don't focus your senses into yourself."

"This is stupid. I know about meditating to boost one's ki."

"We're not trying 'to boost one's ki', Ryouga. The purpose of this exercise is to extend one's control over the environment."

"Hmmph. I stil say that this is a waste of time."

"So you want proof? Fine. Ryouga, watch."

Ryouga watched as a flicker of Chiron's aura flared. Immediately, a chunk of the Earth itself rose out of the ground, forming a mound. It continued to reshape itself until it became a near duplicate of the lost boy himself.

"How-?"

"I willed it to be so. This is the potential that any one person can achieve to possess. In this case, I merely tapped into a local 'dragon's line' to help me to will this thing into being."

Chiron casually picked up a loose pebble.

"But if you lack an open mind, you'll be as flexible as this statue here."

Chiron flicked the pebble at the image, shattering it in the process.

"I can't make you reach your potential, especially as long as you focus on the goal rather on the means."

"I see…"

"Anyway, that's all for now. Try practicing on your own until my return."

With that, Chiron turned and faded from view.

Ryouga simply sat on his pack and thought what Chiron said. Maybe he can finally become a better martial artist. However, does he have what it takes to finally defeat Ranma? He'll have to wait and see where Chiron takes him.

Once the day's business was done, which had nothing to do with school, Nabiki returned home. She was expecting an important e-mail from her contacts, which would help bring her more information on Usagi Tsukino. She had been puzzled throughout this entire situation, ever since that idiot Kuno used that strange talisman to defeat "the foul sorcerer". Nabiki was glad to see Ranma return from wherever he disappeared to. If nothing else, Ranma made her sister Akane happy.

Once she got up to her room, Nabiki would shut herself from the outside world to conduct her business. However, she did not expect to see Ranma casually sitting by her desk.

"What are YOU doing in my room, 'Ranko'," asked Nabiki. She may just have to charge the martial artist for being where he shouldn't be.

"We are not 'Ranko', Nabiki Tendo," replied the redheaded girl.

Just a minute, Nabiki thought. She could have kicked herself for not being more observant. In spite of looking like Ranma's female form, this girl was sporting a short haircut (which still made her cute), a pink belly- shirt, pair of hip hugging bell-bottoms and sandals. There is no way that Ranma, unless trying to scam someone or is suffering from some head-trauma, would wear girl clothes.

"Then, who are you?"

"Our name is not important to know. What is important is this: cease your activities concerning Usagi Tsukino."

This is getting interesting. "Or what?"

"This." Immediately, TBA touched the modem of Nabiki's computer. The screen lit up, and a jumble of data danced around. After a whining sound, the machine automatically shut itself off.

"What did you do?" asked Nabiki.

"We absorbed your computer's data. Now, it is fully wiped. See for yourself."

Frantically, Nabiki went to her console, and checked. Sure enough, there wasn't a trace of data throughout the system. Luckily she doesn't know about the back-ups, she thought.

"We know about the back ups. It is easy for us to tap into you communications line. Now, here's the second part of our demonstration." With a simple tap of her index finger, the girl touched Nabiki's finger.

POP!

The computer simply disintegrated into dust.

"Alright, you win. What do you want?"

6/9 smiled at the thought of successfully making her point. Otherwise, she might have had to assimilate the middle Tendo daughter…

**Tbc.**


	11. Part 11

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 11**

Nabiki stares at the strange girl, and swore her eyes had flickered a silver color.

"Well?" Nabiki inquired.

"Simply back off," 6/9 says. "Otherwise, you will no longer be a factor. Understand?"

Nabiki knew that only someone like Ranma could hope to protect her from this "girl", who definitely had the aura of a martial artist. Unfortunately, she knew that, based upon her reputation, getting protection would be difficult indeed.

"Fine, you win."

"Good. Do have a nice day." With that, the strange girl leaped out of the Nabiki's bedroom window.

Nabiki simply looked at what was left of her computer. She'll definitely have to be careful for a while.

Meanwhile…

Having left school early, Ukyo was preparing for the afternoon lunch and dinner rush.

"Konatsu!" Ukyo yells, as she enters the kitchen from the back door.

Nothing.

"Where are you-?" Ukyo says, as she peeks outside into the dining area.

Ukyo sees an unconscious Konatsu lying on the floor, while a girl that looks suspiciously like Ranma's female form was eating one of her okonomiyaki confections. Cautiously, Ukyo took out one of her mini-spatulas and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Konatsu?" asked the chef.

"Nice 'pizza'," the girl replied. Once she ate the entire dish, the girl briskly rubbed her hands and pulled out a brown envelope.

"Here," the girl said as she tossed the package to Ukyo.

"What's this?" she asked, as she caught the package.

"You do not need to know Our name. As for this person here," the girl said as she casually waved in Konatsu's direction, "he was being very inconsiderate. Anyway, We are here to…persuade you to cease your activities concerning Usagi Tsukino."

"So, that witch is connected to Ranma. But what is THIS?" Ukyo said, indicating the package that she caught.

"That package contains enough yen to not only cover the cost of your dowry, but also with interest. We are sure that you'll understand that you should relinquish your 'claim' on Ranma Saotome."

"So that this Usagi person can take my place. No way, sugar. My honor is at stake."

"Even at the point of being stupid? How can you fulfill your honor, when it is based on a lie? Give up your claim, and go have a normal life. You seem to be more adjusted to it than Ranma Saotome's other 'problems'. Please, and do yourself a favor by walking away."

Ukyo thought for a moment. On one hand, she has an opportunity to reclaim her life as her own. However, she really loved Ranma, and was sure that if she waited long enough, she'll get him in the end.

"No. Ranma will be mine someday. I just know it."

The girl merely shook her head in disgust.

"Fool." The girl's eyes began glowing a weird blue color. She then raised her left hand and clutched at the air before her.

Suddenly, Ukyo felt an unseen force grab her. Barely able to move, Ukyo was lifted into air. Then, she felt herself float towards this strange girl. Whoever she is, Ukyo thought, she's very strong!

"We were hoping to an easy way out. We know that Ranma Saotome has a strong bond with you. Be very lucky that we will not discipline for your failure to comply with our wishes…too much."

"RANMA!"

Ranma casually strolled back to the Tendo residence. So far, his "special project" was working out, though not without difficulties. Hopefully, it will work out in the end. Then, he felt it.

"Ukyo?" he said to himself. Ranma, even though he saw Ukyo only as a best friend, still had a special connection with his "cute fiancée". He simply knew that whenever she was in trouble, he would always go to her aid. They were best "buds", right? Immediately, Ranma changed directions, and headed towards "Ucchan's".

Meanwhile, Shampoo, while on a delivery run, had passed by her rival's restaurant, and noticed the commotion. She could see…her Airen? Why was Ranma hurting Spatula-girl? This bore investigation.

Ukyo lay in a crumple heap, but refused to go down without fighting. After being tossed into one of her walls, this strange girl casually walked towards her. Ukyo immediately threw a barrage of mini-spatulas at her opponent. Not only did the girl catch the spatulas, but she also threw them back. Ukyo deftly dodge her opponent's counter attack, and then pulled out her large spatula to take a swing at her. With a smirk, the girl dodged, took the weapon away from her hand, rams the handle into Ukyo's stomach, and whacked Ukyo on the head. That's when Ukyo realized that she was WAY outclassed, and it was during this realization that Shampoo dropped in.

"Who are you?" Shampoo said, as she swung her mace down on her opponent's head. By helping Spatula-girl, Shampoo hoped to make good with Ranma.

"Hello, Shampoo," the girl said as she side-stepped the blow. "We were about to see you anyway concerning Ranma Saotome."

"How you know Airen?"

"Through Usagi Tsukino, of course."

So, Shampoo thought. She is connected to that witch. "Then I teach lackey of Usagi lesson!"

"Bring it on, bimbo."

A punch here, and a counter there...

Leap attack here, a grappling technique there…

This girl is very good, the Chinese Amazon thought. Somehow, the girl seemed to read her mind.

"You think this is good, you should see this. BANG."

Shampoo felt some sort of force heat her in the stomach, sending her out of "Ucchan's" and high into the air. The girl then turns towards Ukyo.

"Let this be a lesson for anyone who wishes to do harm on our mother, Ukyo Kuonji." With that, the girl ran out of the restaurant and leaped into the sir, determined to finish off her foe.

A few minutes later, Ranma comes running into the restaurant. He immediately checked to see if Konatsu was all right before rushing towards Ukyo's side.

"Ukyo! What happened?!"

"Ranma…thank goodness you are here…"

"Ucchan what happened?"

"Some girl who looks like your female body came here to threaten me. When I refused, she did THIS to me…"

A girl who looks like me…? Ranma thought. Oh, no. SHE can't be here…

"Ranma, she's after Shampoo, now. You got to help her!"

"Okay. Will you be alright now?"

"Sure. I'll be here to look after Konatsu."

"Fine. I'll tell you what happens later, okay?"

"Okay. Just be careful, Ranchan."

"Hey, I always am." With that, Ranma left.

Shampoo had welcomed the blissful slumber, since the pain she experienced was too much to bear. Even while still in the air, Shampoo was being pummeled by her opponent. Somehow, the girl was flying while doing this.

"Trust us. This hurts you more than it hurts us."

Suddenly, the girl felt a blow to the back of her head. While stunned, the girl dropped Shampoo and turned to face the descending Cologne. Somehow, the Amazon Matriarch had sensed her great, granddaughter's battle, which had been carried over near "The Cat Café", and went to investigate. She was surprised to see a duplicate of Ranma (though possessing a different style of dress and hairstyle) beating on Shampoo. She quickly leaped to intercept the pair, using her more stealth-like techniques, and struck a blow on the back of the Ranma look-alike. She was amazed that the girl was flying though. Meanwhile, Mousse had caught his beloved gently, and sat her down before leaping into battle himself.

"You harm my Shampoo!" the half-blind boy yelled, as he unleashed a furious volley of weapons.

"Yes, yes we did," replied the girl. From nowhere, she took out a weapon of her own. From both ends, a short beam of violet light was emitted. She began twirling the device, which began cutting down the volley. Only when Mousse was close enough did she withdrew her weapon, grabbed a surprised Mousse by the collar her free hand, head-butted him, and threw him down into the ground hard. Sure enough, an unconscious Mousse laid still in a crater made by his impact. Her senses told her that the boy will be fine.

After turning off her weapon, the girl gently floated down to the ground and faced Cologne.

"So…you are the great Cologne."

"I am," the matriarch replied. "Who might you be, girl?"

"Our name is unimportant. Our purpose is. Your great, grand-daughter means to do harm on our mother. We are here to prevent that."

"Nevertheless, you have attacked an Amazon, and, more importantly, my kin. I cannot allow it."

"Very well. We salute you." With that, the girl locked wrist in an Amazon salute and bowed.

'How does this girl know about that particular Amazon salute?' Cologne thought. 'According to the Lore master, that particular salute was from a tribe of Amazons that have been lost for thousands of years!'

"Cologne, prepare for battle," the girl said, as she got into a stance.

"Know this, child, an Amazon takes battle seriously."

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

Ranma, sensing a great battle nearby, rushed to see Cologne mixing it up with a very familiar person. Feeling a mixture of pride and disgust, watched as the battle waged. He knew that Cologne was being pushed to her limits, moving at speeds that were almost invisible to a normal person. Thus, while amused by the fight, he will have to put an end to it before someone gets hurt.

Cologne could not believe that this girl was not being worn down by her attacks. Furthermore, she somehow knew many of the Amazon fighting styles, including her own. Son-in-law will have a lot of explaining to do, Cologne thought.

Suddenly, someone fell out of the sky and landed hard between Cologne and her opponent, causing the pavement to crack. Was this another attacker?

No, it was Ranma, who was apparently perturbed.

"Hoshiko, what are you doing here?" Ranma asked.

"Well, um, Father-"

"FATHER?" exclaimed Cologne. "Who is this, Son-in-Law?"

"This is Hoshiko…my daughter."

"This is rather…strange. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Of course, but not until later. I want to make sure that everyone knows at the same time."

"Very well. Until then." With that, Cologne went to retrieve Mousse and great-granddaughter.

"Well?"

"Well, we just wanted to help you sort things. It's Nabiki Tendo's fault, you know!"

"Nabiki. I should have known. Still, you can't just go around attacking my friends."

"We're sorry, Father. Please forgive us." Hoshiko.

"Okay, but under one condition, that you tell me exactly what you did to cause this latest disruption."

And so Hoshiko told her father.

Ranma could feel a headache coming, and it was called "Mallet-sama".

Sigh.

"Usagi's not going to like this."

After a quiet dinner, which was noticeable since Nabiki was VERY quiet throughout the meal, Ranma gathered the entire family into the dojo. Then Ranma's rivals and fiancees came in as well (Ryouga made an effort not to get lost this time). Kuno wanted to finish up this business, so that he could find where Kodachi went. With everyone, including his mother, was present, Ranma began his story.

"Now that you are all here, I need to clear up a few things. First, I am not dating Usagi Tsukino."

The girls sighed in relief.

"She's my ex-wife."

"WHAT?!"

"Wah! Ranma cheated on my little girl!"

"Boy, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Do I have any grand-children?"

"Ranma, you jerk!" Akane yelled, as she swung her mallet onto Ranma's head. "I trusted you!"

"I guess I should have expected that," Ramma replied, as he rubbed his sore head. "Akane, I'm not married anymore, nor had I planned to get marry in the first place. It just happened."

"Oh, really?" Nabiki smirked. She was still upset over loosing a lot of money today.

"And it's all Kuno's fault!"

"Me? Why do you besmirch my character, Knave?"

"That talisman!" Akane exclaimed, as she turned towards Kuno. "You did this to me!" With that, Akane began beating on Kuno.

"Save some for me, sugar!"

"Me, too! Shampoo teach Stick-boy lesson!"

Ranma was amused by what he was seeing, of course, this didn't last long.

"DIE, YOU CHEATER!" yelled Ryouga, as he charged his foe. He knew that Chiron wouldn't approve of engaging Ranma in this manner, but, damn it, he hurt Akane!

"I don't have time for, Pig-boy, Ranma replied as he took a page from Happosai by redirecting Ryouga trajectory towards the koi pond. With that out of the way, Ranma can focus on the present.

"Ranma," Nodoka began. "Did you really marry this Usagi?"

"Yes, mom. As a matter of fact, she was suppose to be here soon-"

"I'm here, Ranma."

Out of nowhere, six people appeared. Each one seemed to be apprehensive about being in the same room with Ranma. After all, they still weren't sure about Ranma's character. These people's sudden appearance stopped all other activities within the room.

"Usagi! You made it."

"Of course, Ranma." Usagi says, having decided to not let Ranma know what happened to her earlier that day, at least for now. "By the way, I have a little present for you."

Usagi took out a small, black bag, and turned it upside down. With a clatter, the metal form of Kodachi Kuno fell onto the floor.

"Where did you get Kodachi?" asked Ranma.

"She apparently was looking for me earlier, by actually going to my school. Luckily, Mako-chan here took care of the problem."

"Oh, it was nothing," interjected Makoto.

"Will Mistress Kuno be okay," asked a concern Sasuke.

"Yeah, she will," replied Ranma. "See? She's return to normal."

"I'll see to it that the mistress will be taken care of."

"Thanks."

"Anyway," began Usagi, "I'm sorry for the way Hoshiko acted today. I guess what I said earlier went into deaf ears."

"We said we are sorry, Mother!"

"Nevertheless, you have an apology to make. Hoshiko?"

In front of everyone she fought, Hoshiko bowed.

"We are sorry for our behavior. We wanted to protect our mother."

Nodoka was the first to go to the girl, and gently lifted her chin.

"I am sure that you will be forgiven, RIGHT GIRLS?"

Ranma fiancees didn't like where this was going. However, they needed to curry Nodoka's favor if they want to be Ranma's wife…if that was still possible.

"Yes, Mrs. Saotome," the fiancees replied together.

"Good. Now, you must be Usagi, right?"

"Yes. And these are my friends Ami, Mina, Rei and Makoto. There with me for moral support."

"Hello," Ami said.

"Hi!" Mina replied.

"Good evening," said Rei.

"Nice to meet you!" said Makoto.

"That's wonderful," said Ranma's mother. "Still, I would love to learn how you two met."

"Well, that story can certainly be told. Ranma, Ami, come here for a second…"

"What is that jerk whispering about?" Akane asked herself. How dare he to have been married!

"Why don't we wait until son-in-law tells us," replied Cologne. She had to keep watch on this Usagi girl, since she apparently possesses a strong aura.

"Alright, gather around. With Ami's computer, I will show you what happened to me when that idiot Kuno used that talisman of his."

"Ami?" began Usagi.

"Sure, Usagi. I'm all set up."

"Okay."

"Thanks, thanks Usagi. Gather around everyone. This 'movie' will show you a 'slice' of what happened to yours truly after Kuno used that talisman."

"Should I make popcorn for everyone?" asked Kasumi.

"No need. I'm sure 'wonder boy' here can provide the confection," smirked Nabiki.

"Ha, ha. Let's get started, shall we?"

**Tbc.**


	12. Part 12

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne **

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 12**

One hour later…

When the film ended, not a sound could be heard in the room. Though the Inner Senshi was already told the nature of Usagi's relationship to Ranma, seeing it gave the girls a whole new perspective on it. The fiancees and rivals of Ranma weren't too thrilled. To Ryouga, Kuno and Mousse, they knew that Ranma was on another level entirely as a martial artist, though that won't stop them from trying to defeat him. It's a good thing that Khyron is offering to train me, Ryouga thought as he sat on Akane's lap (in pig-form of course).

As to the reactions of the fiancées- well, they definitely hated the idea some girl lived an entire life with THEIR Ranma, and even had a family. But they hated her more for abandoning Ranma in his time of need…though they understood the reasons why Usagi did so. They were now more determined than ever to see to Ranma's happiness, though a direct assault on their mutual foe was out of the question. As far as they were concerned, Usagi was too powerful for them to take on. Collectively, they may have to pool their resources to defeat her.

The adults were on a different line of thinking. Nodoka was proud of her son's accomplishments, both as a martial artist and as a leader of men, as well as being a parent himself (though was saddened at what Ranma was forced to do to one of his children). Genma was mixed. He was proud of his son, but hated that he no longer had any control over him. Soun was simply upset that Ranma had married another female other than Akane. Cologne viewed Ranma with a new found respect for her erstwhile student, but knew that it will that much harder to get "son-in-law" into the tribe. Happosai did not like the fact that his "heir" has already surpassed him as a master of Anything Goes-ryu, and knew that Ranma could challenge, and win easily, to become the new grandmaster of their martial arts style. This cannot be allowed as far as he was concerned.

"Well, if nothing else, I have to get back to Juuban."

"I'll walk with you, Usagi," Ranma said.

"Where are YOU going with that hussy?" asked Ukyo.

"Yeah!" said Shampoo

"I need to talk with her for a bit. I'll be right back."

"Well, you can go with her if you want," Akane said, as she headed up to her room. "We're no longer engaged."

"Akane!" yelled Soun. "You can't mean it!"

"Father, let her be," interjected Kasumi. "She just need some time alone."

"Yes, you are right. It has been a long day for all of us."

Akane slowly slipped into her room and went straight for her bed. How can he do this to me? Akane thought. I…love that jerk. However, even she knew that Ranma could not be TOTALLY blamed for what had happened. It really WAS Kuno's fault for putting Ranma in that situation. Akane also felt sorry for what he went through, especially for what he had to do to protect the ones he loves.

As she drifted off to sleep, Akane's thoughts were of that one time where Ranma…and Usagi…were forced to deal with a personal tragedy…

Flashback:

"Mommy! Daddy!! Where are you?" Aiko screamed into a console panel, as "the tin men" began grabbing her sister Hoshiko and her friends. Their "aunt" Guinan tried in vein to protect them, but she was quickly over-powered by these aggressors. They had quickly burst into the girls' home, and proceeded to inflict "poison" on everyone.

With no place left to hide, Aiko swallowed her fear, and decided to fight.

"Moko Takibasha!"

Out of the twins, Aiko was the strongest, and who was first to be ready to learn her father's "art". She unleashed a small ki burst at the lead tin man, who quickly crumpled. His friends, sensing a threat, began to converge on the little girl. She unleashed another ki burst. Another tin man fell. However, when Aiko unleashed yet another burst on yet another tin man, it had no effect on it. In spite of its grim visage, an air of menace could be felt. Thus, Aiko her confidence slowly faded, as did her power.

"RESISTENCE IS FUTILE."

"There. A little to the left. Ohhhhhh…yes. Ahhhhhhhhhh…."

"Usako, when you are finished with that backscratcher, will you help me find a place for this stuff?"

"Gee, Ranma. We're on vacation on the pleasure planet of Riser. Can't you see me trying to enjoy it?"

"I swear I spoil you WAY too much."

"And you wouldn't want it any other way."

"…"

For the past few weeks, Ranma and Usagi had been spending time alone to enjoy a "second honeymoon" on the pleasure planet of Riser. It was good that their long time friend Guinan was watching the kids on New El-Auria, while the two spent some quality time together.

"Usagi, can you pass me the toiletries?"

"Sure-"

Suddenly, Usagi clutched her head in pain.

"Usagi? Usagi! What's wrong?"

"Aiko and Hoshiko…they're in trouble! We got to get to them!"

"I'll call Hoshi, and you see if your daughter is in the area."

"We should never have left them alone…"

Ranma hugs his wife close.

"Don't worry. We'll do what we can. I promise."

Later…

Three ships appeared out of warp space in the non-Federation territory of New El-Auria. Two of the ships were of the latest design (the Excelsior-class ship Cherry Blossom, and the Constellation-class ship Serenity), while the other ship of an alien nature (the cabbit Thumper in "ship mode").

"Mother, I'm detecting two ships of unknown design," commented T'Sara, as she piloted Thumper. "The readings indicate a hive-like net work at work here."

"Hoshi here," said Admiral Sato, from aboard the Cherry Blossom. Being a respected member, albeit semi-retired, allowed her to commandeer a Federation starship as needed. "I confirm T'Sera's readings. Usagi, the readings are very similar to our encounter with the Cybermen. Ranma, I recommend battle plan 'Delta'."

"I got you loud and clear. Usagi, please be patient. I'll bring our kids back, and kick these bastards off of Guinan's world."

"I'm coming along, Ranma. So don't stop me."

Ranma knew not to argue with his wife whenever she is determined.

"I knew you'll say that, so here's the drill…"

Hoshiko found herself being lead to some sort of tube. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't run away. She then could see her sister being loaded into one of the tubes. Aiko looked worse for ware.

Father…Mother…where are you…?

As the mechanized assailants went about their activities, they did not see a man teleporting right behind him.

"Hey, bakas!"

The creatures turned to see a smartly dressed man in black. He wore a pair of "Ray-Ban" sunglassess. He also wore a pigtail.

"You are in violation of these people's basic rights to exist," declared the Secret Shade. Then he got into a fighting stance.

"You're going to pay for that."

"RESISTENCE IS FUTILE," declared the group, before going after the man.

Meanwhile, aboard the assailants' ship…

"RESISTENCE IS FUTILE," declared another group of cybernetic creatures.

"I am Sailor Cosmos!" yelled Usagi.

"I am Sailor Earth!" yelled Hoshi. Kami, I'm getting to old for this!

"I am Sailor Vulcan," said T'Sara. She never felt the need to shout he declaration.

"On behalf of the Cosmos, we'll punish you!"

"WE ARE TH BORG. RESISTENCE-"

"Yeah, yeah. Moon Crescent ESCALATION!"

BOOM!

Deep within the Delta Quadrant…

"LOST OF PROBE 145-J3 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. OPTIONS?"

"So, there is a significant power in that region after all," declared a highly seductive voice. "It looks like we will have to pay more attention to what occurs there from now on."

Later…

"MOMMY!" cried Hoshiko, as she sat up her medical bed. She was lucky that most of the nano-tech was removed from her body, but her sister Aiko wasn't so lucky, as she could see from her vantagepoint. Whatever was going on, Hoshiko could see that her sister would need help.

"Shh, it's okay," assured Usagi.

"Mother?" asked T'Sara. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

"I'll be back soon, kiddo. Hang on tight."

As soon as they were in the next section of the medical ward, T'Sara turned to her mother.

"Mother, we have a problem."

"Of what nature?"

"We were able to rescue Aiko and Hoshiko, and you used your healing abilities to heal the physical wounds, but there's something wrong with Aiko. She may have suffered some mental trauma that I have yet to zero in on."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Time heal all wounds, after all."

"I hope you are correct, Mother."

Years later, in another dimension…

"Aiko-"

"I told you not to call me that, Father! It's Anna now!"

"You shouldn't abandon your heritage like that!"

"Well, it certainly didn't protect me and Hoshiko, eh?"

"Ranma…'Anna', please!" Usagi exclaimed. It had been years since she last seen either of her daughter Aiko. She was willing to accept whatever conditions Aiko was willing to set in order to be with her.

"But Usagi-"

"No buts, Ranma. Anna was willing to invite us to her wedding, so that is that. Please, Ranma, do it for me?"

"Oh alright. So, ANNA, who's this guy you want to marry?"

"Well, he's a member of Earth Force. He's a hero of this Earth's "Earth-Membari War."

"Didn't these people start that war?"

"Ranma…." Usagi warned.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking. As you were saying…?"

"Anyway, his name is John Sherridan…"

Years later still…

"I'm sorry for your lose, ma'am," said Captain Sheridan.

SLAP!

"You don't know about my lose, John. How dare you presume much, son-in-law."

"Is there some indication where Anna's ship disappeared to?" asked Ranma.

"We're not sure, but some where near the Outer Rim. All signals were lost since their last signal."

"If you can, send us that telemetry to our home on Earth."

"Well."

**Tbc.**


	13. Part 13

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne **

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 13**

During the year 2062, on Station Babylon 5…

"Is it true? Is my daughter still alive, John?" asked Doctor Usagi Saotome. For the past year, Usagi has been working as a medical doctor on staff, while her husband Ranma worked with the elite "Rangers" on Mimbar.

"Usagi, I-"

"Mother? Is that you?"

"Anna!" exclaimed Usagi, as she hugged her daughter fiercely.

"Mother, it's okay now. I was away for a while, and I know I wasn't the best daughter and all, but I met some people who helped me see the errors of my ways."

"That's good to hear. John, you don't mind if I spend some time with Anna for a bit?"

"Sure, why not?"

As soon as Usagi and Anna left, Security Chief Gharabaldi walks into Captain Sheridan's with a list.

"Here's what you wanted. I still say that what you want to do is dangerous."

"It doesn't matter. Correction, it really does matter. There are things that I can't tell you about Dr. Saotome, but if my suspicions are correct, Anna will be the death of my former mother-in-law."

After Usagi and John leaves with Anna of the White Star…

"This is White Star 007, we are in final approach," said Ranger Ranma Saotome.

"This Ivanova speaking. Ranma, please report to Ambassador Delenn's office as soon as possible."

"Roger that, Susan." I wonder what's up?

"Thank the Great Maker you have arrived!" exclaimed Delenn.

"What's up? I know I've been gone for a while, but-"

"Please, listen!"

Ranma's eyes widened at what she had told him.

"Which of the Scouts are here?"

"There's my younger sister, and G'Kar's niece and Lando's daughter-"

"Get them. And if G'Kar and Lando have any objections, send them to me."

"Do you think they'll be ready?"

"They better be, because we may have a battle to deal with. But I promise you that we'll bring John and Usagi…and Anna too."

Later, on Za'Ha'Dum…

"Doom's DISTRUCTION!" yelled Sailor Za'Ha'Dum, as she released a volley of dark energy at her mother. For a long time, Usagi was shielding John's body from her daughter's attacks.

"ARRRRRGGH!" screamed Usagi.

"Really, Mother, if only you accepted our offer, I wouldn't be punishing you like this."

"My daughter wouldn't do this!"

"Of course I would! I simply was shown the error of my ways. Now, either you change your mind, or I'll have to get…mean."

High above the planet…

"We are in position, sir," said Sailor Mimbar.

"I wish we hurry with this," said Sailor Centauri.

"Stop thinking about yourself for once!" snapped Sailor Narn.

"Enough!" yelled the Secret Shade, now in Cosmic Knight mode. "You are to be the back up plan. Watch out for any Shadow vessels that WILL pop up."

"Right!" yelled the Sailor Star Trio.

"Stay down!" yelled Sailor Za'Ha'Dum, as she delivered blow after blow after blow.

"No…I won't give up," Sailor Cosmos, as she wiped the blood off her mouth. "I took worse punishment than this."

"Then…die." Sailor Za'Ha'Dum began to power up to fire upon her mother.

"MOKO TAKIBASHA!"

"Arrggh!" screamed the Dark Senshi, as she was sent backwards.

"Sailor Cosmos, are you okay?"

"I…will be fine. How is John?"

"I'm fine. Ranma, did-?"

"Yes, I am. Look out!"

Several Shadow creatures begin to converge on the trio.

"Grrrr!"

High above…

"Several Shadow vessels are converging on our position!" yelled Sailor Mimbar.

"Great, just great!" yelled Sailor Centauri, as she adjusted White Star Seven's course and position.

"Great! I can't wait to take a few Shadows out!"

Suddenly, another ship appeared.

"YEE-OWWWW!"

BOOM! BOOM!

Two Shadow vessels are sliced in half.

"Hey, Thumper's here!" exclaimed Sailor Mimbar.

"Hang on girls, help is here," said Sailor Vulcan. Thankfully, she hadn't return to Vulcan just when Ranma contacted her. "Look alive, we are still in this one deep."

Below…

Just as the Shadow were about to converge, Usagi looks up and wave them back. An unseen force pushes the creatures back into a wall, and was slowly being crushed by it.

"For you, Aiko…" Sailor Cosmos says, as unconsciousness claims her.

"Damn," the Cosmic Knight exclaims.

"Did Delenn send you?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing she did. I also know what you're planning. It's not necessary."

"I need to do this for Anna. These bastards corrupted her, and I don't think neither you nor Usagi can go against her. She is your daughter."

"And she is your wife."

"Who died a long time ago. You know I'm right."

Ranma thinks before making a decision.

"Very well. John, good luck." And Ranma teleports back to WS7.

"Sir, you're back!"

"Yes, Sailor Mimbar. Sailor Vulcan, Sailor Centauri- let's get the hell out of here."

"What about Anna and John?" asks Sailor Vulcan.

"They're already dead."

"John, you know you can't escape," says Anna.

John activates the automatic systems on White Star One, as well as the nuclear warheads. Slowly,

John, jump! NOW!

John jumps off the ledge and into a bottomless pit.

Anna looks up and sees an incoming vessel…and it was coming straight down on her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!"

BOOOOOMM!

Thus, the life of Anna Sheridan, formerly known as Aiko Saotome, ends in fire.

"No! NOOOOOOOOO!" screams Usagi, as she suddenly wakes up. Ranma could only watch helplessly as his wife sobs. I have to remain strong for her, he thought to himself. Aboard Thumper, Sailor Vulcan, maybe the first time since achieving perfect logic, sheds a tear.

A year later…

"We are here, John," says Delenn. She hates being forced to work with a cretin like Bester. But as long as her friends are nearby, the situation is tolerable.

"Thank you. Well, we are here to get that cure of yours."

"Excellent. The sooner we're done the better."

"Sir, there's a convoy of ships heading out of Za'Ha'Dum space!" yelled a crewmember.

"What? Why are they leaving the planet?"

"NO!" yelled Usagi suddenly, as she decks Lyta. She goes down.

"Doctor!" yelled Delenn.

"Usagi!" yelled Ranma, as he rushed over to Usagi's side.

"This witch was about to blow up the planet!"

"It should be destroyed!" screamed Lyta.

"The ONLY reason why you are doing this is to get back at Bester."

"Is this true?" asks Sheridan.

Lyta suddenly goes silent.

"My daughter's resting place is there, and I'll be damned if you push your agenda by destroying that planet. You ever pull this stunt again, you will regret it."

The look in Dr. Saotome's eyes told Lyta that she was serious.

"Anyway, Mr. Bester, we have an agreement to fulfill?"

"Usagi, you don't mean it!"

"Ranma…I can't deal with this now. I…don't know if I love you anymore, and I can't be reminded of my failure as a mother."

"Usako, you and I both know that Aiko was beyond saving."

"You don't know that! I saved my future daughter once, and I know we could have saved Aiko!"

"Usako-"

"Please. I need some time. Alone." With that, Usagi takes off her wedding band."

"Usagi, please."

"I'm sorry Ranma." With that, Usagi leaves Babylon 5 behind. When the days turn into weeks, and the weeks turn into years, it became all too apparent that she wasn't coming back.

***

The Present…

Usagi and Ranma casually walked with their daughter Hoshiko (aka "The Borg Adjuctant"), mindful that they were being followed by certain parties. The rest of Usagi's friends decided to head back to Juuban on a different path because of the Saotome's pursuers.

"Usagi, Hoshiko- do you mind?" asked Ranma.

"Not at all," replied Usagi.

"We are agreeable to your suggestion, Father," said Hoshiko.

The three seemingly disappear, when in fact they simply ran faster than the eye could follow.

"Where they go?" asks Shampoo.

"It's like they disappeared!" says Ukyo.

"Most likely increased their chi to move very fast," comments Cologne. "Son-in-law has certainly learned a lot on his journey."

Meanwhile, Happosai observes what is going on.

"That boy will NOT take my place!" declares the demented martial arts grandmaster.

The three reappear over Usagi's house.

"Usagi, I know we've been over this before, but if you ever need anything-"

"I know who to ask. Thank you…Ranchan," Usagi says, as she kissed her former husband's left cheek.

"Oh, before you two go, I want to know if you two would like to have lunch with me this coming Sunday? You know, for old time's sake."

"I would love to."

"We would like that as well."

"Excellent. Nighty-night!" Usagi says, as she phased through the roof.

"Let's go on home, Hoshiko."

"Father, do you still love her?"

Ranma is silent for a moment.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about your mother. She made her decision. But I still will always care about her."

***

Meanwhile, somewhere else outside of normal time and space…

"Introduce yourself dear," said Captain Maxwell.

"My name is Sailor Za'Ha'Dum, the Guardian of Shadows. I am honored to make your acquaintance."

"So, what is she to that Sailor Moon brat?" sneered Jadeite.

"She is the spawn of Sailor Cosmos," commented The Borg Queen nervously. If she remembers…

"Correct as always, Borg Queen," says Maxwell. "And don't worry, she doesn't remember her past."

"What good is she anyway?" asks Jadeite.

"She's our weapon against Captain Tsukino, of course."

"Excellent."

Meanwhile above Za'Ha'Dum…

"Thumper, take us out of here," says T'Sara. She wished her mother had allowed Lyta to destroy the planet years ago. If her readings were correct, her younger sister may have returned.

**Tbc.**


	14. Part 14

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 14

As she leaned on the railing overlooking the passing cars below, Usagi thought how tired she was of what was going on. Between dealing with the twin threat of the Old Borg Queen and Jadeite, and her home life involving her family and friends, she was wondering if it was a mistake in returning to her home dimension. And she still has not figure out who was sponsoring their revenge spree. At least in the dimension she called home most of her life, she had purpose. Now, Usagi had to chart her own course of action without guidance from her mentor Q…though she could only trust his judgment to a point.

"This can't be the great Captain Tsukino sulking…can it?" said a male voice from behind.

"Q…I was wondering when you would show up," she replied without looking. "Are you going to test me or something? 'Cuz I have too many things on my mind at the moment."

"I'm hurt that you would say such a thing, Usa-chan," Q said, has he joined her on the railing. "You could always ask me to make your problems go away."

"And prove your point?" Usagi said angry, as she turned to face the omnipotent being. "That I'm not ready to fulfill my mother's dreams?"

"My point, as always, was that you are not ready precisely because you are trying to fulfill your mother's dreams," Q said pointedly. "You're not trying to form Crystal Tokyo because YOU wish to. My role in your life is to give you the means of doing so."

"Right. And I'm sure you didn't get a kick out of watching my life unfold either," she replied sarcastically.

"Please, spare me your self-pity. You made those decisions. I merely provided the options."

"Yeah, right."

"But I would like to make a suggestion."

"Oh?"

"Why not visit you friend Yosho?"

"Come again?"

"You know, the Crown Prince of Jurai."

"Q, I haven't seen Yosho in years. I doubt that he's still alive, even if he did harness the Power of Jurai."

"But you received a Jurian seed, correct?"

"Well, yeah. But ever since Kagato was defeated, it has gone dormant."

"I believe you should reassess that thought."

"Very well."

Both Q and Usagi reappeared in a more secluded section of the outskirts of Tokyo. She pulled out a knurled cane, which was a gift given to her by her old friend Gandalf the White for passing her apprenticeship under his watch. With it, she drew a circle of power to prevent her energies from being detected by the wrong people, and then sat in a lotus position.

"Now, please, do not disturb me," Usagi said.

"Why would I do that? I'm the one who asked you to investigate my claims."

"Whatever."

Usagi has long since learned how to harness the power of the Sol System when she evolved into her Sailor Helios l form. Becoming a demi-goddess was the side effect of this evolution…though, in the end, she didn't achieve dominion over anything like an actual god did. Instead, her new status allowed her the opportunity to become a goddess in the future, which could come if she ever become Queen Neo-Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, as well as "Sailor Cosmos". Incidentally, Usagi became her ultimate form before, but was neither prepared for nor needed that form. For now, Usagi was simply another immortal with a lot of power, and even then that power paled in comparison to the other nasties that could lay waste to entire realms within a heartbeat.

Years ago, Usagi had fought alongside her Z Warrior allies against the power of Majin Buu, who proved to be the embodiment of ultimate power. At the height of the conflict, she was forced to merge with Ranma's girl side, which, in the end, helped to turn the tide. However, the cost of that decision nearly ended her existence. It would be weeks before Ranma and Usagi could safely be separated again. The irony of that experience was the birth of "Usama", the merged persona of the two. Cocky and arrogant, yet still a softy when it comes to things of nature, Usama the Pink Odango Hair became a force in her own right as "Sailor Crescent Moon" in the battle against Buu. When the battle was over, she disappeared to parts unknown, vowing to forge her own destiny. Usagi always wondered what happened to her "daughter", but felt that she was grown enough to be on her own. So that was that. Fortunately, that experience taught her the lesson that power alone was not enough to win battles; being smart in battle win wars.

Usagi, using meditative techniques she learned over the years, reached deep into herself to find her own Juraian seed. Originally, it was given to her after she saved the life of Yosho's sister Ayeka, who was ill from a rare virus. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was a student at the Science Academy on Jurai Prime, Ayeka may have died…

FLASHBACK

"And that will be all for now. Be sure that you and your lab partner have your projects ready for review for the next class. Good day."

"Wow, Washu, I can't wait until the semester is over," Usagi said, as she gathered her electronic notepad. "I want to go on vacation as soon as possible."

"Why waste time when there's so many cosmic secrets to untapped?" the spiky-haired Washu replied. "No thank you."

"So, you are going to the seminar with Kagato then?"

"Maybe…if he and that drinking buddy can complete the Juraian trials for Knighthood perhaps."

"You know, I never understood why a royal would want to become a warrior and a scientist."

"Beats me. I guess Kagato wants to have something to fall back on if he doesn't earn his place in the royal family. I mean, Yosho is expected to be Crown Prince someday."

"Yosho…he's so dreamy," Usagi thought.

"I guess so. He's only been a friend to me since we were kids."

"Well, you two do make a cute couple."

"If you say so."

Usagi came to Jurai in her usual fashion: making the wrong turn outside the space-time continuum. After spending time with an Earth team of expeditionary soldiers known as "Stargate SG-1", who she had ran into after spending time aboard the living weapon/ship called "The Lexx", which was an interesting experience in and of itself, Usagi had gotten leads on a way home. After saying her good-byes, Usagi took the plunge into a specially prepared 'Gate. Unfortunately, during transit, a young science student named Washu had accidentally plucked Usagi out of the wormhole while conducting an experiment involving spatial warping. Once Usagi got her senses together, she realized that while she was in the right dimension, she was in the wrong timeline. Momentarily stuck, Usagi decided to use her time to learn about the Jurian Empire by attending its Science Academy. Feeling responsible for Usagi's predicament, Washu took it upon herself to become her "student mentor".

Since then, Usagi has made her self at home on Jurai, and have made many friends. Usagi has also found other hobbies to balance her time while in school, which is why she took up Juraian fencing (which is how she first met Washu's friends Yosho and Kagato). She was still determined on finding her way home, but, for now, she wasn't in that big of a rush. Thankfully, being an immortal helps in that regard.

"So, what do you think of my suggestion for our project?" asked Usagi, as she and Washu walked across the courtyard.

"I think it's doable. We will have to go to Earth to the samples, though. I don't think the royal family will lift the ban of the quarantine of that particular system."

"Why don't we ask Yosho to help? I'm sure he can get a special permit for us."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

When the two arrived at the home of the royal family, they were greeted by some sad news.

"Miss Washu! Miss Usagi!" said the sentient guardians Azaka and Kamidake said together, as they stood in front of the entrance that led to the Royal Family's inner quarters. "We do not today is a good day for a visit."

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Washu.

Before the two could answer, Yosho came running out to greet his friends.

"Thank goodness, you are here!" said a distraught Yosho. "I wasn't sure if you have received my message yet."

"What happened?" asked Usagi.

"Ayeka has taken ill, and the royal doctors don't know the cause."

"Can we see Ayeka?"

"Why are they here?" said a distraught Azusa.

"Husband, please be calm," said a concerned Misaki. "They are Yosho's friends and our guests. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Your majesty, may I confer with the doctors? They may have missed something."

"Our doctors are the best in the empire! If they don't know what's wrong, then no one does."

"I'm sure it won't hurt for Washu to do so."

"Fine."

"Thank you. If you can excuse me…"

Meanwhile, Usagi sat down on little Ayeka's bed. The little girl was stirred by Usagi's presence.

"Hi Usagi," Ayeka said weakly.

"Hey, squirt. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, I guess. All I was doing was playing in Mother's garden…"

"Don't worry about it, kid. I promise you that you'll be fine."

Leaving the girl alone, Usagi went to confer with Washu on the doctors' medical exam.

"So, partner, what do you got?"

"This is rather strange. There is a viral agent that was masking itself as an allergen."

"Let me guess. The compound breaks down immediately, leaving no traces of the original configuration, right?"

"That's right! How do you know?"

"I recognize the residue chemical configuration from my study of plants a long time ago."

Going to Queen Misaki, Usagi asked her if she recently came into a set of new plants. The queen responded that the garden recently received new additions of exotic plants from a newly discovered sector of space. When the queen asked why these plants effected only Ayeka, Usagi replied that Ayeka's you made her susceptible to the pollen. The pollen carried a deadly viral strain that collects in the blood.

With this information in hand, the royal doctors were able to heal little Ayeka. As a way of showing thanks, Misaki, with Azusa's permission, gave both Washu and Usagi Juraian Seedlings. The seedlings were symbols of the power of the Royal Juraian family. Washu saw the seeds as an opportunity to explore the possibilities that her seed possessed, while Usagi took her seed with gratitude. It would be later that she would discover their real purpose…

END FLASHBACK

Usagi focused her spirit, and began to search for her quarry. Soon, she received a visual of her seed. Having internalized it, Usagi found what she was looking for. In her mind, her seed was, indeed, dormant. But if she could bring that seed to life…

There! Usagi thought. Her seed was within her very being…right next to her own star seed. She wondered why she never really investigated the possibilities that she could regain access to her seed. Maybe it's because she didn't need to. But enough self reflecting. She has someone to contact…

Tbc.


	15. Part 15

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 15

At the Masaki Shrine on Okayama…

"You give that back!" yelled Ayeka. She was SO waiting to get her hands on Sasami's last batch of sweat buns.

"Hey, you snooze, you loose," Ryoko smirked.

"Will you two BE QUIET!" yelled Kiyone. "I'm trying to go over these police reports with Mihoshi…Mihoshi, will you stop stuffing your face?!"

"But these taste SO good!"

"Please, you're upsetting Ryo-Ohki!" said Sasami.

"Mee-Yow," said the cabbit

"Quiet you two! I'm trying to conduct my latest experiment on…WITH Tenchi."

"No way Washu!" said Tenchi. "I said I wouldn't do it."

"Ah, the ways of youth," said Nobuyuki. "My boy is a lucky young man to be in the center of womanhood. I'm glad that Sir Azaka and Sir Kamidake were sent back to Jurai. I wouldn't want my son have competition."

"Really?" commented Katsuhito knowingly, as he simply shook his head.

Suddenly, he felt…something familiar.

"Grandpa, there's something the matter?" asked a concerned Tenchi.

Katsuhito simply smiled.

"No, everything is fine."

"Well, your old friend is on this planet afterall," said Q with a smirk.

"Yeah, for once you are correct. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"No, just visiting. Anyway, I must be off."

"Good. There's too much pomposity that I can take from you."

"Tsk, tsk. Are we having a monthly visitor?"

"Just go. Oh, and tell Amanda I said hello."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

And Q was gone in a flash of light.

Well, I better make plans, Usagi thought.

A few days later…

"I'll get it!" yelled Tenchi, as he went to open the front door. He liked the diversion that it brought. When he opened the door, he was stunned at the sight he saw. Standing before him was an attractive girl with blond odango hair. Her eyes spoke volumes; they were both serene and haunted at the same time. She wore a pair of cut-off jeans, tank top, and hiking boots, and she carried a small backpack.

"Uh…hello?" asked Tenchi nervously.

"Is Yosho in?" asked the girl.

"Yosho?" Tenchi wasn't sure what to make of this. Was this girl friend or foe?

"Grandson, who are you speaking to?" asked Katsuhito. Then, he saw HER.

"Usagi?" Katsuhito said, forgetting his role as sage and patriarch.

"You hit the jackpot, Tiger!" Usagi winked.

"Who's the girl?" asked Kiyone, as she closed her casebook.

"I don't know, but she's real pretty," said Mihoshi.

"Well, do you think she's here for Tenchi?" asked Sasami innocently.

"What? A pretty girl is for Tenchi??" exclaimed Ayeka and Ryoko.

"What? No way!" exclaimed Tenchi. The last thing he needs is more girl-trouble.

"That's my boy!" said Nobuyuki proudly.

"Well, we'll see about THAT," said Ryoko.

"For once, I agree," commented Ayeka.

"So, how have you been?"

"I have been doing very well, thank you." Yosho couldn't believe Usagi was still alive.

"Say, who are you, tramp?" yelled Ryoko.

"Yes, and are you trying to steal MY Lord Tenchi?" inquired Ayeka.

Usagi was a person who taught herself to remain calm under any situation. However, dealing with rude people was the exception.

"Why, Ryoko, I can't believe that you don't remember your godmother."

"I don't know you!"

BOP!

"Does that ring any bells?"

At this point, Ayeka was laughing her head off.

"And Ayeka. Tsk, tsk. I taught you better than that," Usagi said, as she grabbed Ayeka's ear.

"OWIE!"

"How dare you-!" began Ryoko. Wait a minute, she thought to herself. There was only one person who would bop her on the head in that precise manner.

"Auntie!" yelled Ryoko, as she tackled her old teacher.

"About time you remembered. I know it's been years, but Holy Moley, it took you long enough!"

"Let me go, you-!" Wait a minute, thought Ayeka. This girl seems familiar somehow…

"Why, Usagi!" yelled Washu, as she came into the foyer to greet her old friend.

"Washu, how's it been, girlfriend!" Usagi said, as she got up to hug her old friend.

"What's going on?" asked Tenchi.

"Tenchi, this is my old friend Lady Usagi," said Katsuhito. "She's a friend of the Royal Family of Jurai."

"How come I never heard of you?" asked Sasami, who was carrying Ryo-hoki.

"I wonder about that myself," said Kiyone.

"I left Jurai sometime after you were born, little one. As for your question, constable, I am an adoptee of sorts."

"Yes, my father and mother made Usagi a member of the family after saving Ayeka's life."

"Oh, darn."

"Stop being mean, Ryoko!" said Mihoshi. Already she likes this girl.

"Anyway," Usagi interjected, "I just found out that Yosho was here on Earth, so I wanted to stop by a pay a visit."

"And you are welcome to stay," said Nobuyuki. Ah, more girls to see…

"But please, call me Katsuhito Masaki. I go by that name when I'm on Earth."

"Sure thing…'Grandpa'," Usagi said with a chuckle. "Oh, I almost forgot…THUMPER!"

"Yee-OW!" said the cabbit, as it bounded onto Usagi's shoulder.

"How cute! Another cabbit!" said Sasami.

When Ryo-ohki saw who came in, it yowled in delight. Then it assumed humanoid form and went towards Thumper. Thumper, in turn, jumped into Ryo-ohki's arms. Together, they purred contently.

"Oh, they seem to know each other," comments Tenchi.

"They should, since Washu and I originally created those two and their siblings," said Usagi.

FLASHBACK:

"A 'cabbit'?" asks Washu. Of all the suggestions her friend Usagi came up with, this has to be the dumbest ever.

"Well, yeah. Something cute and adorable. We'll get a good grade for sure. Please?"

"Well, that ideas isn't what I had in mind, but the trip to Earth would be neat. But a cabbit sounds so…boring."

"I'm sure you can think of something to make them neat. You do have all that extra protoplasmic mass left over from your other experiment."

"Yeah…YEAH! I know just the thing to make our project the best ever!"

END FLASHBACK

"And you came up with that idea?" asked Tenchi.

"Yes. We created a whole litter of cabbits, and sold a bunch of them to pay for future expenses…like all the law-suits that would pop-up from all of Washu's bad experiments."

"Hey!" exclaimed Washu.

Meanwhile, at the empty lot near the Tendo residence…

"And that will be all for today," says Khyron. "Your counters are improving."

"Thank you sensei," says a tired Ryouga. He was amazed how much he had progressed since Khyron offered to train him. Still, he was a bit saddened that he was simply using his teacher as a means to defeat his rival Ranma.

Odd, Ryouga thought to himself. I don't hate Ranma as much as I used to. Is this what the sensei means about being on the path of Enlightenment?

"Next time, we will work on perfecting the Shi Shi Hodoken."

"But, I know how to do so already!"

"That's not the same as perfecting it," Khyron countered. "Your technique requires you to have great amount of depression to reach the "perfect" state. I will teach you to reach that state with only a little bit of depression."

"I see…"

"So think about it. Take care of yourself, student."

With that, Khyron disappeared.

Ryouga simply thought about his potential as a martial artist, but should he use that potential for selfish gain, even if it's a matter of honor?

***

Ranma Saotome found himself on the deck of the Wild Bunny, proud of his progress with his "project".

"Good morning, Ranma," says T'Sara as she walked to the Operations panel with her PADD.

"Hello, Father," says Hoshiko, as she peeked from below the floor.

"Good morning, Ranma," greets Ami Mizuno, as she looks up from her computer console.

"Morning. What are you guys up to?" asks Ranma.

"We are synchronizing the 'Bunny's systems with that of Hoshiko's BAS. It will help us to monitor the Old Borg Queen and her partners' activities better. Ami has been helping us with that, as well as linking her Mercury computer with both networks. Later, I will personally see that those systems are linked with Sensei Skuld's, though I will have to see what protocols are acceptable."

"Sounds interesting," says Ranma, who prefers to train in his Art rather than to participate in a technical discussion. "By the way, have any of you seen Usagi this morning? I wanted to train."

"Didn't she tell you? Usagi is visiting friends over in Okayama for a few days with Thumper," says Ami.

"I could spar with you, Ranma," says T'Sara. "Just give me a few minutes to freshen up."

"Oh, that's okay. I just wanted to talk to her about something."

"Very well. If you change your mind, please let me know."

"Not a problem. Hoshiko, don't forget to stop by this afternoon. My mother is visiting, and she wants to do something with you."

"But, Father, we're not finish with the up-grades."

"Oh, I'm sure it will not be a problem," says T'Sara. "Besides, Ami can help me with the upgrades."

"Great!" says Ranma. "I'll see you soon, Hoshiko. T'Sara, let me know when you're done. I want to use the holodeck later."

"Sure thing, Ranma."

Tbc.


	16. Part 16

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 16

Later…

"Thanks for helping me to prepare dinner, Ranma," says Kasumi. "I'm also proud that you are a responsible person when it comes to family matters."

"Thanks, Kasumi," replies Ranma-chan. While he didn't mind cooking in either of his forms, his parents were still traditional about that sort of thing. Strangely, his mother Nodoka, even after being told about his curse, considered her son "man among men" for fathering children and being a respected fighter in his own right. Thus, as far as Nodoka was concerned, Ranma fulfilled his pledge. Still, Nodoka preferred her son not to perform any duties that was "unmanly". So Ranma used his cursed form to help Kasumi out.

"Father, you have to do something about Grandmother," Hoshiko said, as she walked into the kitchen. Ever since Nodoka has come to visit the Tendo household, she had been very insistent on teaching Hoshiko about being a proper Saotome lady. As a result, Hoshiko was trying out dresses, kimonos and the like. Also, Nodoka was not happy when she learned that Hoshiko was a trained scientist and engineer, which was not a womanly profession. Still, she was encouraged to learn that Ranma's former wife did teach their daughter homemaking skills, so it won't be such an uphill battle to change Hoshiko's ways.

"Ranma, please tell my Granddaughter to listen to me," said Nodoka, as she followed Hoshiko into the kitchen. "I want Hoshiko to be a proper Saotome woman."

"Me? Tell Hoshiko what to do? Mom, I haven't been a real parent to her in years. I gave her the right to be her own person."

"But you can advise her, right?"

*Sigh* Ranma hated to be in the middle of domestic squabbles. "Fine. Hoshiko, please indulge your Grandmother's whims on this. You'll learn a lot more about our clan than whatever I tell you."

*Sigh* "Very well Father, we will comply."

"Excellent!" exclaims Nodoka. "By the way, Ranma, who taught Hoshiko her Kendo style?"

"I believe Usagi did."

"Is she, by chance, related to anyone that practices the Art of the Hiten Mitsurugi School?" Nodoka asks nervously.

"Not that I know of. Is there something the matter?"

"That school of marital arts teaches a particular style of swordsmenship that only my family, the Masaki clan, know about."

"That is odd. I'll have to talk to Usagi about that."

"Please that you do so."

Meanwhile, in deep space…

SYSTEMS ENGAGED.

On a non-descriptive planet, a stasis tube opens up to reveal a girl with long spiky, blue hair. She is wearing a pale jumpsuit over her slender body.

"Where am I?" she asks.

PHASE ONE IS COMPLETE. BEGIN PHASE TWO.

"Urk!"

Suddenly, data begins flowing into her head, filling her mind with thoughts that were not her own. Finally, her facial expression changed from wonderment to cold fury.

TARGET HAS BEEN DOWNLOADED. BEGIN PHASE THREE.

"Your time is at an end…Yosho!"

Back on Earth, the next day…

"Ah, a nice jog in the morning ought to do wonders!" says Tenchi, as he left his house. The goal for him was to do some laps around the lake before school starts. It also gave him time to think about his grandfather's old friend. He couldn't believe how experience Lady Usagi was.

FLASHBACK:

"Yep," says Usagi as, she sipped her beer.

"Uh-huh," says Washu, as she sipped her beer.

"Hmm," says Katsuhito, as sipped his beer, though he still couldn't believe that he's drinking it after all this time.

"Sigh," says Ryoko, as she down a bottle of Sake.

While Usagi, Washu and Katsuhito was drinking a special brand of beer that Washu invented years ago, Ryoko preferred to drink Sake. Back on Jurai, the three "elders" would watch the sun set while sipping beer. For them it was a time of quiet reflection, since each of them knew that they would have great responsibilities in the future. As to Ryoko's involvement- well, it gave her a chance to get to know her old teacher again.

"Ryoko, dear."

"Yes, teacher?"

"Why are drinking Sake? And call me Usagi. We're friends."

"Okay. I just like the flavor of Rice wine. That's all"

"I bet you can't drink this beer, you lush!" says Ayeka. She would be damned if Ryoko make points with her big "sister".

"Yes, isn't that brand of beer illegal?" asks Kiyone.

"Not for members of the Royal House it isn't."

"Give me that!" says Ayeka, as she gets a can from Washu's cooler.

"Careful with that," admonishes Katsuhito.

"I'll be fine."

GULP!

"See?"

CLONK!

"ZZZZZZzzzzzzz…."

"Well, you told her," Usagi says, as she takes another sip.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO AYEKA!" screams Tenchi.

"She had too much to drink," says Washu.

"But she only took only one sip!"

"I know. But take her inside. She needs some rest."

"Alright."

"Katsuhito, I swear that grandson of yours is too naïve for his own good," says Usagi.

"Give him time. Give him time."

END FLASHBACK

As Tenchi ran around the lake, he failed to notice Usagi rising out of its waters. On occasion, she likes to "skinny" dip in the mornings, and prefers to do so in a natural environment. Unfortunately, she picked that morning to do so. Somehow, when Usagi rose from the waters, and when Tenchi saw her doing so, the world seemed to slow down…and some seducing music from the 1980s movie "Fast times at Richmont High" seemed to be playing in the background (from the scene where Phoebe Cates seduces Judge Reinhold). Like a deer caught in the headlights, Tenchi could only watch as Usagi slowly walked towards him…

The next thing Tenchi knew, he found himself lying in bed with an icepack on his head. Everyone was looking at him except Usagi, now clothed, who looked decidedly embarrassed. As soon as she turned her head towards Tenchi, he received a major nosebleed.

"Oh, I so sorry Tenchi!" says a concerned Usagi.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Ryoko.

"Yes, did you seduce MY Lord Tenchi?" yelled Ayeka.

"No! I didn't know that anyone would be so early, so I took a swim. That's all."

"Sorry we shouldn't worry about seeing a naked girl carrying Tenchi back to the house, right?"

"Guys, it's okay. Really," says a concerned Tenchi. Come to think of it, he thought, it wasn't such a big deal. Right?

"You really are deep in it, eh partner?"

"Oh, be quiet, Washu!"

Meanwhile, high above the Earth…

"Hee-OW!"

"Yes, Tiki-Ohki. We are here."

The mysterious girl was glad that her cabbit was at maximum preparedness, ever since the girl released it from stasis. Now, high above the Earth, the girl was ready to enact her vengeance.

"Soon, the daughter of Kagato will see you in Hell, Tenchi Masaki!"

Below…

"You're going to see that girl, aren't you!?" says an angry Akane. She still hasn't forgiven him for his revelations to the week before, but she couldn't totally put the blame on Ranma. If anything, it was Kuno's fault.

"I'm just doing this as a favor for Mom. I'm simply going to Okayama with her to sort things out. In the meantime, Hoshiko will be around to help you out in your training."

"Humph!" Normally, Akane would say some disparaging remarks about the females Ranma would associate himself with. However, even she knew not to insult Hoshiko in front of him.

"Father, we need to talk!" chimed Hoshiko, by way of Ranma's network telecommunication device (disguised as an ordinary wristwatch).

"Come on up."

As soon as Hoshiko teleported to Ranma's room, she continued to give the low-down on what was going on.

"We believe that an immense power is heading for Mother's location."

"Must you always talk in the plural?"

"Akane, please. I need to hear this."

"Anyway, we believe the power is both Juraian and Lunarian, as well as Kami."

"Jurai?" Ranma knew of that particular power since coming back home, but he didn't think they had any business on Earth. Yet, if what T'Sara said was true, then he may have a closer connection to extra-terrestrials than thought previously.

FLASHBACK:

"Why do I have do this again?" asks a perturbed Ranma.

Ranma hated physicals, since they felt so…invasive. Still, he was curious as to the results that T'Sara would find.

"You know Mother wants to make sure that you are at your healthiest, Abba," said his stepdaughter. Whenever T'Sara wanted to be intimate with Ranma, she typically uses the honorific Jewish word for "father". Even though they are roughly the same age, T'Sara still considered Ranma her parent, even though he and her mother aren't together anymore. "Besides, at your age, you could have picked up anything. Just relax."

"Fine."

While Ranma engaged in some meditation techniques, T'Sara conducted her examination.

Beep, beep!

"Interesting."

"What? What is it?"

"Did you know that there are traces of alien DNA within your genetic structure?"

"Really?" Ranma had some strange things done to him over the years, but he was returned to his original state.

"Yes. I am running a cross-reference check now."

Beep, beep!

"Curious. This reading indicates traces of Juraian elements."

"Jurai? You're telling me that I'm some alien?"

"Yes, and no. According to the database we recently loaded from the Galaxy Police database, Juraians are basically humanoid with a few unique properties, one of which includes the genetic traits for blue, green and red hair color to name a few."

"Really. Maybe that's why I have red hair in girl form."

"Perhaps, but the fact that Earth was once a colony of Jurai eons ago would explain why certain populations around the world have different hair color other than blond or brunet. In fact, Japan itself may have been the center for this phenomenon, since there are exceptionally large populations of blue, green and red hair colors. Even many archeologists do not really know how the Japanese people came to be."

END FLASHBACK

So I could be of Juraian descent, Ranma thought. But what am I going to tell Mother?

"So, Father, what are we going to do?"

"Tell T'Sara to continue to monitor the situation, but to be prepared to move out if at a moments notice. Then go and get your grandmother ready, and follow me if the situation warrants it. Akane, you're with me."

"Why should I help you help YOUR girlfriend?"

"Because it would be a nice thing to do, it would impress my Mother, and I would personally owe you a favor. Besides, it's time to actually use the training I've been helping you with."

Akane couldn't fault Ranma's logic. "Alright. When do we leave?"

Tbc.


	17. Part 17

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 17

At the same time…

Usagi used her skill to deflect Tenchi's blows. She was impressed at how much the boy as learned under his grandfather's direction. But she's going to end this…

SWEEP!

WHACK!

"Yield?"

"Uh, yeah…" says a distraught Tenchi.

"Are you okay, Lord Tenchi?"

"Move over, Princess!"

"Girls, give the boy room the breath!" Nobuyuki says.

Suddenly, a ship appeared above the lake. At first, the group thought that Nagi the Bounty Hunter had return, except that the ship was a light blue. Then, it began to fire upon the assembled group.

BLAM! BLAM!

"Get down!" yelled Tenchi.

BLAM! BLAM!

Azaka and Kamidake went to protect Ayeka and Sasami, while Ryoko covered Tenchi with her body, which wasn't lost on Ayeka.

"Hey! Leave Lord Tenchi alone!"

"Hey, ya snooze, ya loose!"

"Mihoshi, get our ship ready, while I lay some cover!"

"Right!"

"Washu?"

"Right Usagi. Yes, it is a cabbit alright. I'm trying to determine who's inside, but there's some inference. It shouldn't take more than a few seconds to reveal the culprit."

*Sigh* You do that. Thumper! Ryo-Ohki! Cover!"

"Mee-Ow!"

"Yee-Ow!"

The two cabbits immediately took to the air, and boxed the unknown cabbit. The unknown cabbit ceased its activities, but lowered itself a bit lower. Then, a girl appeared out of nowhere. She seemed to look like Usagi, but with blue, spiky hair. She surveyed the assembled group with her eyes before settling them on Tenchi.

"Tenchi Masaki? Grandson of Prince Yosho of Jurai?"

"Uh, yes…?"

"I challenge you to a dual. Failure to do so will result in an unfortunate circumstance for your friends."

"You threaten MY Tenchi, will you?"

"Ryoko, no!"

Ryoko rushed the girl, who simply sidestepped the attack. Furious, Ryoko fired energy bolts at the girl's back, which simply bounced off her energy barrier. The girl then performed a back kick to Ryoko's head, sending the former space pirate into the lake.

"Hold it right there!"

Kiyone pointed her pistol at the girl.

"You are under arrest for assault and battery!"

"Oh really? Then I might as well do this!"

The girl raised her palm towards Kiyone, and blasted the Galaxy Police officer.

"Kiyone!" yelled an angry Tenchi.

"Kiyone…" says Kiyone's distraught partner, who just got her vehicle up in the air when she saw what had happened.

Having seen this, Mihoshi was about to use her vehicle to blast her partner's killer, when the girl's eyes flashed.

"I don't THINK so," says the girl.

Suddenly, the power of Mihoshi's ship was cut off, allowing the ship to plummet into the lake.

"Mihoshi!" yells Tenchi. "Who are you! Why are you doing this!"

"My name is Kiki, and I'm here to avenge the death of my father Kagato!"

Above the tree line near the Masaki residence…

"We're here," Ranma says, as he released Akane.

"That was weird," says Akane.

"If you're good enough at ki manipulation, I'll teach it to ya."

"Why am I not good enough to learn now?"

"Because I don't want you to end up embedded in a wall, that's why?"

"Gulp!"

"Anyway, I want to give you this," Ranma says, as he gives Akane a Green Box with a question mark inside a dotted square.

"What's this?"

"Liquid armor. If it gets hairy down there, I want you to use it."

"How?"

"Simply break it. It'll do the rest."

"Oh, alright."

"Let's go."

Back at the battle site…

"Well?" ask Kiki.

"Grandpa, I need 'Tenchi'. Dad, get the girls back to the house."

"Okay, son," said Nobuyuki, as he began to escort the remaining "spectators".

"Lord Tenchi, no!"

"Ayeka, please, I would do better knowing that you and the others are safe."

"Oh, Tenchi…"

"Listen to him, Ayeka," Usagi said, as she used her Jedi training to retrieve both Ryoko and Mihoshi from the lake. Earlier, she had checked to see if Kiyone was okay after Washu secretly shielded her from the affects of the blast. "Katsuhito, Washu and I will be there for Tenchi. Trust us."

"Okay…"

As soon as the wounded were away from the site, Tenchi prepared himself for battle.

"Ready."

"Excellent". Kiki pulled out what appeared to be a henshen rod, with the ornament being that of an eclipsed circle.

"Moon Eclipsed MAKE UP!"

"WHAT?" Usagi exclaimed. What the heck was going on?

Washu furiously analyzed this new development. When Kiki's transformation ended, she appeared to have changed her appearance. Now, her hair was styled in odangos, but with much shorter tails. She also a large lock of hair going down each side of her face, like Ayeka's.

"Call me Sailor Eclipse, and your time will now end!"

Tenchi could feel the power coursing through this girl's very being. He knew right away that he would have to summon the Light Hawk Wings.

Washu, talk to me, Usagi thought telepathically.

Uh…she has Lunarian, Jurian and…

And?

She also has Kami bloodline.

KAMI? But that would mean…WASHU! You didn't…?

Well, you know those samples you and Yosho gave me? Well, I kinda used them to create another child. Heh.

*Sigh* Yosho, we got a problem…

"Now, Ranma?"

"Not yet, Akane."

CLANG! CLANG!

Sailor Eclipse and Tenchi traded fierce blows with their light sabers. Unfortunately, it became apparent that Eclipse had the advantage in strength.

Yosho, have you taught Tenchi "The Iron Cross" technique? Usagi thought telepathically.

Why yes, I taught Tenchi that last week!

FLASHBACK:

"I got you now, Usagi!" says Crown Prince Yosho, as he went for the kill.

Usagi simply smiled at the comment. She remembered a sword technique that her former sensei Duncan MacLeod, of the clan MacLeod taught her a sword technique called "The Iron Cross". It was difficult to perform, but, if performed well, it was unstoppable. Yosho thrust his sword, while Usagi blocked. Yosho performed a reverse spin, while Usagi blocked from behind. Then Usagi forced Yosho's light blade up, over and down, forcing Yosho to move down and forward. With her opening secured, Usagi circled her blade up and over the back of Yosho's neck.

"Checkmate."

"I yield, my lady."

"Well, you know what to do, my prince."

"Oh, alright."

Yosho straightened himself, saluted and promised to treat her and Washu out for some dinner. Of course, Usagi had to make it a competition between the two, just to show Yosho that she wasn't a helpless girl.

"Are you two finished?"

"Yes, Washu, we are," said Usagi.

"Double or nothing next time?" asked Yosho.

"Certainly. I wouldn't want the Crown Prince of Jurai to feel inadequate around yours truly, you know."

"You wish!"

END FLASHBACK

Remembering what his grandfather taught him, Tenchi performed the Iron Cross technique…

CLANG!

Just as he was about to be in position for the kill (not that he was going to really kill…just scare his opponent into submission), his sword hit his opponent's raised arm bracers. In effect, she had nullified the attack.

"'The Iron Cross'? You didn't expect me to know it, did you?"

In quick succession, Sailor Eclipse countered the attack, and began raining blow, after blow, after blow. Just as she was about deliver her final attack, her swing was blocked by another light sword.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, of the clan Tsukino…and I think your beef is really with me."

"Usagi Tsukino, eh?" the girl smirked. "You KNOW that I'm not prepared to go after such an OLD lady just yet."

"You-!"

"So, I brought a friend. Oh, Tiki-Ohki? Drop the cargo!"

From Kiki's cabbit ship, a plant-like pod dropped into the lake. After a bubbling effect, a huge plant creature rose up from the lake's depths.

"Oh, boy!" said Usagi.

"What fascinating composition!" said Washu, as she furiously typed away at her computer.

"Hmmm," mused Yosho, who was contemplating on assuming his former form.

"Oh, no!" yelled Tenchi.

From Ranma's vantagepoint, he could tell things were looking bad. Oh, well.

"Yes, Akane. Now."

CRASH!

Akane now appeared to metallic, the result of which meant being "armored". Thankfully, Ranma had helped her to increase her speed to compensate the weight.

"Let's go," says a now female Ranma. She didn't want anyone to know about "Ranma" just yet, at least until the matter of Usagi's involvement with the Masaki clan is cleared up.

"Tenchi! Get up!" yelled Yosho, having resumed his original form. "This isn't the time to waver."

"Okay, Grandpa," replied Tenchi, as he got in a ready stance.

"Yosho, here!" yelled Usagi, as she threw him her "Light-sword".

"What about you?"

"I'm okay," Usagi replied, as she pulled out her dual "Light-sabers".

"That's an interesting design," commented Washu, as she fiercely typed into her computer. When she was done, both of Ayeka's guardians were fully operational again.

"Azaka, Kamidake…protect the Masaki household!" yelled Washu.

"Yes, Miss Washu!" both said together. And off they went.

"You forgetting something?" asked Sailor Eclipse, looking at Usagi with bemusement.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Solar Prism MAKE UP!"

The world went white.

Tbc.


	18. Part 18

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 18

When everyone could see again, Usagi was now dressed in a specialized fuku…with the emblem of the sun on her chest. Now standing proud, Sailor Helios, the Guardian of the Sol System.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Excellent," said Sailor Eclipse, as she struck Usagi with her attack. Yosho and Tenchi fought the giant plant creature, while Washu protected the Masaki house and figured out the creature's weakness.

"You're good," comments Usagi, as she parried a blow.

"No, I'm better," replied Sailor Eclipse.

"I have to help Tenchi! OW-!" says Ryoko, as she struggles to get on her feet. The blow by Sailor Eclipse was more serious than anyone could have thought.

"Please, you have to rest!" says Nobuyuki, who was helping administer first aid on the wounded.

"Damn that witch!"

"I order you to take me to Tenchi!"

"Princess, we cannot comply!" says Azaka.

"Lady Usagi has over-ridden your directives!"

"Oh, what are we going to do?" laments Sasami.

Suddenly, Sasami found herself in a world very familiar.

"Hello, Sasami," says an old friend.

"Tsunami?"

"Solar Flare!" yelled Usagi.

"Darkness Unleashed! Sailor Eclipse responded. Her counter prevented Usagi from blinding her. "I must say, you are pretty good…for a slip of a girl."

"Actually, I've been taking it easy on you. Watch."

Usagi put away her Light sabers and took a crane stance. She closed her eyes for a moment. All around her, the ground began to tremble, as she called upon her potential. Usagi's aura became noticeably visible, as it grew stronger, brighter and bigger. Her hair began to whip around as if wind was blowing it. Then she opened her eyes.

They were both pupil-less and glowing.

"Moko Takibasha!"

"Force Strike!"

The twin attacks of Energy and Kinetic power slammed against the giant plant like creature, knocking it backwards. Yosho, Washu and Tenchi turned to two new comers.

"Oy, need help pal?" said a red haired girl.

"Ran…ko, stop being such a jerk!"

"I didn't say anything rude!"

"Ahem?" said Yosho.

"Oh yeah, we're here to help. I'll explain everything later."

"Do you want to help us or Usagi?" asked Tenchi, who was pointing at Usagi.

Ranko looked at her former wife, and shook her head.

"Naw, she has everything under control."

"How do YOU know?" asked a suspicious Akane.

"Because she just unfettered herself."

"So, this is your true power?" asked a shocked Sailor Eclipse.

"Yes."

BAM! POW! SMACK!

Within mere moments, Usagi gave Sailor Eclipse a right cross, a reverse punch, elbow strike and left hook. As Sailor Eclipse sailed high into the air, Usagi moved so fast that she simply winked out of visible sight, and reappeared moments above her foe.

BAM!

Usagi double-axed Sailor Eclipse, sending her into a fresh crater. She then floated down to examine her foe's condition. Only Usagi got a surprise.

"Heh. That was interesting. I just discovered a way to get more power." With that said, Usagi found herself on the receiving in to a lot of punishment.

How is she getting the power to move so fast? Usagi thought. If it wasn't for the fact that I a better fighter than she is, I'd be loosing this fight.

Usagi's in trouble! Ranma thought, as she released a Revised Hirru Shoten Ha on the creature, which used its cold chi against it.

"Why isn't this creature still up, Washu?" said Yosho, as he cut off yet another tentacle.

"Apparently, it has instant regeneration, besides have extreme levels of invulnerability," replied Washu.

"Can't you think of something?" asked Tenchi, as he hacked away at the creature.

"Are only chance to weaken it is from the inside. Once done, I can figure out the rest."

"But how are we going to destroy it from the inside?"

"I'll do it."

"Ranma, no!" said Akane, as she remembered her fiancée's almost-demise a while back.

"Tsunami, what's the matter?" asked Sasami.

"Lady Usagi will loose her fight, unless you help her."

"How?"

"Well, long ago, Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium Kingdom visited Jurai, and proposed the creation of a guardian for the planet. Since I have been that guardian, there wasn't a need to implement this plan. However, now I may have to rectify that."

"How?"

"When you return to the real world, say the first thing that comes to mind. Now hurry Sasami!"

"Sasami? Are you okay?" asked a worried Ayeka.

"I'm okay. Let's see…Jurai Prism Make-Up?"

And thus, a new hero was born.

"You'll never win! Darkness Sting!"

"Ugh!" Usagi grimaced. While the attack was tolerable, Usagi's pride wouldn't let up.

Meanwhile, after Tenchi created an opening with his sword, Ranko dived right into the creature's body. While she could easily call upon her power to vaporize the creature outright, all energy attacks were being absorbed by it, thus the group were rely on Akane's force attacks and the light swords that Tenchi and Yosho wielded. Also, releasing the attack would surely destroy the area. Besides, she'll need to save her strength for the "swim" she must embark upon. If the lack of oxygen were not the problem, the creature's anti-bodies would be.

Remind myself to take a very thorough shower for next time! Ranko thought.

"Tranquility EXPRESSION!"

A beam of energy lashed out on Sailor Eclipsed, as she sailed back from the attack.

"Who-?" Usagi saw a teenaged girl who almost looked like…

"Sasami?"

"I am Pretty Sailor Sasami, the Senshi of Jurai. In the name of Peace, you will be tranquilized!"

"Uhh, okay."

"Sailor Helios, you are the source of your foe's power. Use your heart to win her over!"

"Uh, right!"

Ranko made her way to the center of the creature's body. Once centered, Ranko called upon her great power that was the Solar Knight.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee…."

Washu noticed the energy build up, so she constructed a barrier to funnel the energy properly.

"Tenchi, miss- grab for cover!"

"But what about Ranko?"

"Ranko will be fine, dear. Do has Yosho asks."

Reluctantly, Akane replied.

"You can't stop me from being better than you!"

"No, but why should I?"

Usagi projected her feelings into her Juraian seed. She thought about the good times she had on Jurai, and how she missed her friends so much.

"No…No, stop!" Sailor Eclipse said, as she felt her power weaken.

Usagi thought about the birth of the cabbits, the birth of Sasami, and the birth of Ryoko. The joy that Usagi felt was being transferred to her foe, who was slowly fading in power and stature…but not without a fight from Kagato's programming.

YOU ARE STRONG! YOU ARE BETTER THAN YOUR FOES!

Then she felt Usagi's victory over Kagato, who tried to usurp the throne of Jurai.

No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!

The conflicts within Kiki were enough to shut her down. When that happened, her cabbit, Tiki-Ohki felt the psychic backlash. As it fell, the other cabbits rescued their lost sister, and sped away from the impending danger.

Usagi went over to the girl and picked her up. Her scans of the girl's mind proved her initial suspicions correct. This was Kagato's doing, she thought.

"Sailor Helios? We have to hurry." Sasami said, as she pointed towards the second battle.

"Okay, hang on," Usagi replied, as she carried her two passengers away from the battle site.

"…eeeeeeeeeeYAH!"

In spectacular fashion, Ranko released enough energy to make the atomic bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki look like a match-lit fire. She continuously poured out the energy to vaporize every bit of the creature. When the smoke cleared, there wasn't a sign of the creature's remains.

"Did it…" Rank said, as she fell into the lake.

"Ranma!" Akane said, as she went out to save her fiancee, only to remember that she still doesn't know how to swim. "Help!"

"Don't worry, I got you!" said Tenchi, who was swimming to rescue the girls.

"What happened?" asked Nobuyuki, as he and the others wandered out of the house. Then he saw his son carrying two pretty girls out of the water. "That's my boy!"

"What?!" exclaimed Ayeka and Ryoko.

"Here we go again…" quip Yosho.

"Ranma…Ranma! Are you okay?"

"Usako…" said Ranko deliriously.

"Ranma, YOU JERK!"

POW!

"I must ask for some samples from that girl," comments Washu, as she observes Ranko's trajectory.

A week later…

"Please come again any time, my daughter," says Katsuhito. "And Ranma, think about my offer."

"Certainly, father," Nodoka bowed

"Sure thing, Grandpa," replied Ranma. "Akane, have you seen Usagi?"

"She's YOUR girlfriend. You look for her."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, that's right. She's your WIFE!"

"Ex-wife."

"Big difference!"

"Now you two, you must behave yourself," admonished Nodoka.

"Grandmother, father, all our things are packed. We are ready to leave," says Hoshiko.

"If I may say, I am very impressed with your performance, Great grand-daughter."

"My mother had a good teacher."

"Indeed. Hopefully, Tenchi will have your dedication in our family Art someday."

"Hey!" said Tenchi indignantly.

"Ah, ah! You must finish my lunch!" said Ayeka.

"No, he'll finish MY meal!" said Ryoko.

"Where's Mihoshi and Kiyone?" asks Sasami, as she was playing with Tiki-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki.

"They are leading an investigation on Kagato's storage bay, where Kiki was found," says Tenchi. And to think to less annoying girls would make life easy around here.

"Hoshiko, have you seen your mother?" asked Ranma.

"She's down in Washu's lab."

"So, she'll be alright?" asked Usagi, as she observed Kiki in the healing tube.

"I'm sure she will be, once all of Kagato's influences are eliminated," replied Washu.

"Keep me informed on her progress," Usagi says, as she turned to leave.

"Usagi, why didn't you tell me you had gotten married?"

"Because it was all in the past. But I'll tell you more about it later."

"You know where to reach me."

The two old friends looked at each other for a moment. Then, Usagi leaves the lab, contemplating on what might have been.

***

As Thumper flew back to Tokyo, Usagi stared outside in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mother?"

"Just thinking, that's all."

More silence.

"Mother, did you love Washu?"

"N-no. Why would you ask such a question?"

"You seemed awfully close to her."

"Dear, I do love Washu, but as a friend. Maybe if I had met her after meeting your father, something could have happened."

"What did you do to her for her to like girls, you pervert?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"My son is so manly as both a man and a woman!"

"Mom!"

"Anyway," Usagi said, as she rolled her eyes, "I am just a friend to Washu. That's all."

"Okay."

Usagi has always felt that her friends were worth more than gold. She will fight for them, and she will die for them, for she will always love them.

Tbc.

Next time: Jealousy can be a nasty thing, so see Akane get REALLY nasty when she finally has it out with Usagi! Be here next time in "Sailor Tarog v. Sailor Helios!" See you then!


	19. Part 19

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 19

Sometime later…

"Mr. Jadeite, your report please?" said Braxton. Ever since he and his "crew" moved into their new Downtown Tokyo office, Braxton has conducted his operations like a business. He, over the objections of his junior partners, felt that theatrics were a waste of time. Besides, he wasn't some monarch with a crystal ball or anything, so why act like it?

The office, which connected to a pocket dimension of Braxton personally designed, was strategically placed to over see the entire area in equal parts. While Juuban was the focus of his campaign, Braxton was also looking towards the future. With Shadow and Borg technology on his side, as well as Dark Magic, Braxton was sure that he would succeed in his revenge against Captain Tsukino by controlling her home planet as well. From there, he will develop a base of operations for which he will use against Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets. After all, they approved of his conviction and imprisonment.

"Well, our operations are succeeding, in spite of the fact that those 'Sailor Brats' have been interfering."

FLASHBACK

"Fire IGNITE!" Sailor Mars yelled, as she "flamed" the warehouse full of tainted candy.

"No!" yelled Can-Dee, as she whipped out a barrage of candy canes. Jadeite would not be pleased with her failure.

"Get down!" yelled Venus, as she covered Sailor Mars with her own body.

"This youma is strong!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. "Where's Sailor Moon?"

"I haven't seen her since we were in Nerima," said Sailor Mercury, as she scanned the Can-Dee and her army of Giant Gummy Bears. "And she hasn't been returning my pages either."

"Well, forget her! We can do this job without her help!" said Rei.

They seem to have things in hand, Usagi thought, as she observed the fight from her compact. She wanted to see if her friends could work as a team with her, since she always felt that they depended on her way too much as "Sailor Moon". Still, she did notice that the synergy of the Scouts was a bit off, so she may have to do something about it later. Right now, she was snowboarding in Nagano with her daughter Hoshiko, as part of their "mother-daughter" moment.

"So, there you are," said a male voice from behind.

"What do you want Jadeite? Shouldn't you be ranting and carrying on?"

"Sailor Moon, you wound me."

"I certainly do want to wound you. And I'm not just Sailor Moon anymore. I'm also Sailor Helios now. Or Sailor Cosmos if I'm in the mood."

"Gave yourself a promotion?"

"No, unlike you, I didn't become a lap dog to earn mine."

"Why you!"

"Bring it on, Blondie. We can throw down right now, but I'm sure your sponsor wouldn't want to reveal your hand just yet."

"And what makes you think I'm not alone?"

"Because I know that only someone with a lot of power can keep you and the Borg Queen in-line. I also know that you and that witch have been trying to create minions out of the people living in Tokyo by lacing their foods and supplies. Know this: as soon as I find the source code for the Borg nanites, I'm shutting you down. Now, if you can excuse, I got a course to run."

With that, Usagi leaped in air, got on her hot-pink snowboard, and went down the snow-covered slopes.

END FLASHBACK

"So you see, she knows about our operations."

"But she knows that as long as we have the source code, she'll never eradicate the technology successfully. If nothing else, the Borg are adaptable. Now, on to other business?"

"Yes," said Anne Sheridan, as she got over the holographic projector. "What I'm about to show you should approved for testing…"

After Anne's presentation, Braxton thought for a moment. Then, he spoke.

"I like it. Work with Jadeite on this one. Anyway, if nothing else to be discussed, dismiss."

"There is one other thing I want to discuss with you in private," says Jadeite.

"Sure. Borg Queen, Anne- you have your assignments."

***

"Ranma? Why do I care what he does?"

"Because, dear sister, he is YOUR fiancé, Akane," says Nabiki. She was still fuming about being at a disadvantage where Ranma was concerned. "And he's not going back to that Tsukino girl."

"Well, he's always hanging around her."

"Akane, he had a kid with her. Of course he's going to be around that girl. The way I heard it, they were married for fifty years or so. No matter what, you simply can't erased that."

"Humph!"

In a huff, Akane stormed out of the house.

"Hi Akane," said Ranma, as he brought back some groceries for Kasumi.

"Jerk!"

POW!

Thankfully, Ranma wasn't fazed by the blow, and thus didn't drop the items in his hands.

As Akane continued to walk past Ranma, to leave the Tendo compound, Ranma couldn't help but shake his head. While he could understand her anger, he wished that she would learn how to control it. Maybe he could teach her some calming techniques during their next session.

Damn that witch! Akane thought. And damn that Ranma! Why can't he see that I care about him?

As Akane Tendo walked down the street, she came upon an old antique shop…the same one Kuno frequents whenever he gets the urge to punish "the foul sorcerer Saotome!" She's surprised that the place hasn't been shut down by now. Then again, maybe there's something inside that could help her with her problems.

Akane entered the curio shop and began to exam the items inside. As she did so, she could help but notice one particular item in the glass display. It was a short rod with an elaborate ornament on top.

"Interesting object, that one is," says the shop owner.

"Oh, you scared me," said Akane. She had met the man before during the whole Phoenix fiasco.

"That object there is suppose to give the wielder the ability to fight for love and justice."

"Yeah, right."

"Have you known me to lie about magical items?"

"No, I guess not."

"It's yours…for a price that is."

"But…I only have 10,000 yen."

"That will do."

Akane gave the man her yen, and the shop owner gave her the item within an enclosed wooden case.

"May it bring you best of luck, miss."

When Akane left the shop, the shop owner turned into a certain Dark General. He then pressed a button on his wristwatch.

"Jadeite here. Phase One is complete. Will return to base after lunch. After all, I did earn a cool ten-thousand yen."

Jadeite returned the "Out on Vacation" sign to the front door.

"Let's see if you can handle this new development, 'Princess'!"

***

On Sunday, Usagi, Ranma and Hoshiko went to the Shakespeare festival at the park in Juuban. Usagi hoped to maintain the family element between herself, Hoshiko and Ranma, while Ranma hoped that their outing would lead to something more.

"Isn't this a nice day, guys?"

"Uh, yes, Usako."

"It will do, Mother."

"Oh come on. When is the last time we did anything together as a family?"

As the three found their spot, some familiar faces spotted them.

"Hey, look over there!" yelled Minako.

"There you are," says a perturbed Rei. "Didn't you get our messages?"

"Yes, Usagi," admonished Ami. "It would have been better if you let us know what is going on."

"Sorry, guys, but I wanted to spend time with Hoshiko up north in Nagano. Besides, you seemed o have handled things."

"How do you know that?" asks Minako

"I was monitoring the battle through Ami's visor unit."

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Rei.

"Hey take it easy guys. I knew you guys would handle things without me. If not, then it would only take me a heartbeat for me to get to your location."

"Well, Luna's been worried about you. You two haven't been spending much time together."

"Don't worry about that. I may be able to help her on that score."

"So, what's showing?" asks Ranma.

"Oh, hi Ranma," says Minako. "Our friends Naru and Gurio are participating in a contest where couples will do an reenactment of a scene from a Shakespeare play. In their case, they are going to perform the famous balcony scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'."

"Sounds like a blast," said Ranma, as he rolled his eyes.

"Ranma, please pay attention to the play," pleaded Usagi. "I want as much support for my friends as possible."

"Oh, alright."

And so the festival began as scheduled. Many of the contestants were quite good, but Ranma used his time to catch up on his meditation techniques. Unfortunately, Usagi assumed he was sleeping. Again.

"Ranma!"

"What?! I'm awake."

"Good."

Meanwhile, behind the curtains, Annie (disguised as a stagehand) took out a case with a blowgun and a special dart. She would wait until the perfect candidate to test her theory…

"Oh, look!" Ami exclaimed. "Naru and Gurio are up next!"

The curtain lifts to reveal Naru on a balcony, while Gurio was posed to give his lines.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" begins Naru. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"That's it, I'm out of here."

"Ranma!"

"I'll be back, Usagi. I'm just going to get more eats at the concession stand."

"Alright, but hurry on back."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Ranma goes and admires the food throughout the concession area. He didn't know that a few locals from his old district would be at the festival as well.

"Airen!"

"Ranma honey!"

"URK! What are you two doing here?"

"I don't know about HER," says Ukyo, thumbing in Shampoo's direction, "But I'm here to make money…for our future happiness."

"I here to see if you fine," says Shampoo.

"Well, he already knows how I feel, ya floozy."

"You want battle, Spatula-girl?"

"Bring it on," replies Ukyo.

"Guys, please," pleaded Ranma. "As much as I like a good fight, I don't want any trouble."

"Why? Your girlfriend won't approve?"

"I'm spending the day with my daughter. Usagi's just tagging along."

"I believe you."

"Me, too, Airen. Still no like Odango-girl though."

"Hey, if you want, I'll take you two out later for dinner."

"Really?" Ran-chan HAS changed, thought Ukyo.

"Great! Take Shampoo out on date, yes?"

"No, just dinner. It's just my way of saying thank you."

"Oh. Okay, Ranma," replied Ukyo somewhat disappointedly. Still, it was a small victory.

"I go pick you up, yes?"

"No, I'll pick you up. I'm still a man, right?"

"Yes, Airen. See you tonight on date!" Shampoo called out, as she went on to her deliveries throughout the park area.

"Tell me, do you love her?"

"Who?"

"You know, this Usagi girl."

"I care about her. But don't worry about it. My time with her is done. She said so herself, remember?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder about you two."

High above space, a cabbit ship breaks from its trans-dimensional wake.

"Thumper, are you well?" asked T'Sara.

"Kee-Ow."

"Excellent. Prepare for re-entry. It will be good to see Mother and Abba again."

At the same time, Anne Sheridan, disguised as a visiting photojournalist, is taking pictures…while "shooting" tiny darts at her subject.

"Good," said Braxton, from Anne's communications device. "The modified Borg nanites have been implanted on target."

"Thank you," replied Anne. "I am going to proceed to 'Phase Two' of the plan, using the second batch of nanites."

"Belay that. Focus on one target. That way, we can monitor the results using standard investigation. Copy?"

"Understood. But why the formal protocols? You're not in Starfleet anymore."

"Just go to 'Phase Two', Anne."

"Very well."

"So, we never really we properly introduced," said Minako.

"Yeah. Is it true that you're Usagi and this Ranma-guy's daughter?"

"Of course, she is," said Rei, who was upset at Usagi's "new outlook".

"Yes, we are."

"Why are you talking in the plural?" asked Ami. "Is it because of your cybernetic nature?"

"Affirmative. We were a member of a collective of cyborgs. We are designated 'Adjutant', which denotes our status as a liaison from the Borg to Mother."

"So, why are you here?" asked Rei.

"Merely visiting." Hoshiko wasn't sure if Usagi's friends would be ready for more information just yet.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Ami's "Mercury Computer" began picking up the signal that indicated Borg technology being synchronized.

"Usagi, I believe we may have a problem."

Meanwhile, across town…

"Ugh, I'm going to be late," said a frustrated Momaru. Ever since his break-up with Usagi, Momaru has been seeking more modeling job. Occasionally, he'd help the Inner Scouts, since he was Earth's protector. However, in those instances, he'd rarely interact with Usagi, since she herself rarely go out as "Sailor Moon" or whatever, leaving the missions up to Sailor Venus.

Because Momaru was so deep in thought, he failed to realize that he was about to walk into someone…

WHAM!

"Owie!" cried someone.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Momaru looked down to see…

Usagi!?

"Usagi, are you alright?" asked Momaru.

"I'm fine…but why are you calling me 'Usagi'?"

Wait a minute. Upon closer inspection, the girl before him wasn't Usagi. For one thing, the girl had clipped short hair, appeared older, and had a foreign accent. Plus, the girl had green-colored eyes.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you with your packages."

"Thanks."

As soon as Momaru did so, the girl thanked him.

"Thanks for helping me, Mr.-?"

"Chiba. Momaru Chiba, but you can call me Momaru."

"That's a nice name, Momaru."

"Thank you," Momaru replied with a blush. "And your name is-?"

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Serena. Serena Phoebe O'Hare."

At the same time in Nerima, at the Cat Cafe…

"Cologne."

"Happosai. I take it you're here because of Son-in-Law's 'new status'?"

"Of course. I refuse to let the whelp take my place as the Grandmaster of Anything Goes martial arts. Thus, as one master to another, I would like to have your help in humbling my pupil."

Cologne mulled his words over. While she would hate working with the hentai master, she knew the wisdom in his words.

"Very well. However, I would like you to help me on my project. Nabiki?"

Nabiki Tendo, who was waiting in the kitchen area, stepped out.

"I would like for you to help me to train Nabiki."

"Nabiki? Why her? Why not Akane or your Great, grand-daughter?"

"For two reasons. One, she has considerable resources that we can use, two of which entails compensation and sponsorship. Secondly, she will help me to insure that Ranma chooses Shampoo over the other Tendo girl. At the very least, Nabiki will insure that Ranma will not choose Akane. Also, by you choosing Nabiki as your successor, it will be an even bigger insult to Ranma's ego."

"Most importantly," began Nabiki, "I want to get back at Ranma and his daughter Hoshiko. Ranma owes me for the things I did for him, and I owe Hoshiko for her 'insult'. I don't care what it takes, Happosai, I want to be YOUR heir. Father is useless, as is Mr. Saotome. Play it straight with me, and you'll be rewarded."

Happosai mulled over Nabiki's word over. Her proposal wasn't something he wanted, but, then again, revenge wasn't always palatable.

"Very well. If you survive my training, you will be my new heir."

Back at Juuban Park…

As the Sailor Scouts quietly went through the throng of people, Anne set up the capsule for her final project. However, she began to notice this activity, so she hurriedly chose a target: Gurio.

CLICK!

"OW!" said Gurio, as he rubbed his neck.

"Darling, what's wrong?" asked Naru, as she stopped her performance.

Suddenly, his body turned completely black. Then, spikes jutted out of his body. Finally, Gurio took on a spider-like appearance.

"Gurio?" asked Naru.

"Hissssss," Gurio replied.

"Gurio" was now transformed into a spider-like creature. In a fit of rage, the creature began lashing out at everyone and everything. Thankfully, everyone was high-tailing it out of the area.

Tbc.


	20. Part 20

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 20

Meanwhile…

"Mission complete," replied Anne. "Will return to home base now."

"HOLD IT!"

Anne turned to see Sailor Venus standing before her. Poised, Venus made her proclamation.

"I am Sailor Venus, champion of-"

"Right," Anne replied, as she pulled out a phaser and knocked the girl away with the force of the blast. "I better get out of-"

"Shabon Spray FREEZING!"

"Yow!" said Anne, as she leapt out of the way. Unfortunately, she was caught in the crossfire of another attack.

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

"Fire Soul BIRD!"

It took great skill for Anne to not get caught in the twin attacks. However…

"Venus Love Me CHAIN!"

Anne found herself bound by chains of light. Unable to move, Anne simply stood her ground.

"You all right, Venus?" asked Mars.

"Yeah, just a little stunned. Now you, whoever you are. Who are you?"

"Oh, someone very close to your leader. Heh."

Sailor Mercury had taken enough time to monitor the situation. When she did a scan of Anne, Mercury was alarmed at what her readings were telling her."

"Everybody! Get back before she-"

"Shadow CONCUSSION!"

A force of darkness lashed out in all directions, sending the scouts out of the immediate area. Anne attack created a crater that was 50 meters all around her. With her arms freed, Anne took out her henshen rod, the one with the symbol for the planet of "Shadows".

"By the way, that was my weakest attack," Anne smirked. "Za'Ha'Dum Planet MAKE-UP!"

Meanwhile…

"Crescent KICK!"

"Vacuum BLADE!"

"Please don't hurt Gurio!" yelled Naru, who was hiding behind Sailor Moon and the Moon Knight known as "The Sensational Kamen" (dressed in a black suit and ray-ban sunglasses, like in the movie "The Men in Black").

"We can't even get to your boyfriend if standing in the way!" yelled Ranma, who wanted to release more of his power, but couldn't because of the potential casualty rate of going all out.

"Sensational, be a little bit more forgiven," Sailor Moon said, as she punched "Shadow-Gurio" away. "Gurio is still my friend, and he is a civilian after all."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Moko Takabisha DOUBLE!"

The monster receives the impact of Ranma's energy blasts, but is only knocked back a bit.

"RRRAAA!" the creature yelled, as it released it's "Needle Point" attack.

"Sailor Moon, get down!" Ranma yelled, as he shielded Naru and Usagi with his body.

"ARRGGH!"

"Ranma!"

Meanwhile…

"So, you trollops want to play?" Sailor Za'Ha'Dum ("Sailor Z" for short) said to the Inner Scouts. "Fine, let's play!"

Quickly, Sailor Z was on to them before the girls could mount an adequate defense. Only Sailor Jupiter seemed to be parrying Sailor Z's attacks.

"Not bad. So grand-mother has been teaching you, right?"

"What-?"

CRACK!

The distraction served to open Jupiter to a short rabbit punch to the ribs.

"Fire Soul BIRD!"

"Mercury Ice Storm BLAST!"

"Crescent BEAM!"

Of course, Sailor Z was left wide open to attack.

"Arrgh!"

"Give it up!" Venus demanded.

"Give up? But I've only begun to fight! Armor of DARKNESS!"

Suddenly, Sailor Z was swallowed in a dark light. The darkness solidified to form a huge suit of armor. It would have made Darth Vader and Sauron look like geeks in comparison.

"Prepare to get smashed!" says the dark clad figure in deep voice. It began to swing a glaive (with a hug blade) around in a menacing manner. As it walked forward, the ground shook.

"Guys, we need Sailor Moon fast!

Meanwhile…

"Ranma, be still," Sailor Moon spoke telepathically. Sailor Moon had teleported both herself and Naru to a safe distance.

"Damn it!" yelled Ranma. His back was full of spikes. "Curse me for being so careless!"

"Well, for what it's worth, I thank you for saving me," said Naru, who was still worried about her boyfriend.

"Naru, I need your help," said Sailor Moon. "I have to get these things out of him immediately, but Gurio needs to be distracted for a while. Can you do it?"

"Sure, anything you say!"

"Then, here."

As Sailor Moon gave her henshen rod to Naru, Sailor Moon turned back to normal.

"Usagi? Is this really you?"

"No time to explain. Gurio needs to be stopped. Can you do it?"

"…"

"Naru?"

"Okay, but when this is all over, you have a lot of explaining to do?"

"I'm sure of it."

At the same time, T'Sara, who was monitoring the situation, decided that it was time to make her presence known.

"Thumper, teleport me over the battle site."

"Kee-OW!"

"I know, I know. I'll be careful."

"Damn, how did she get so strong?" yelled Jupiter. So far, none of their attacks were proven to be effective. "Where is Sailor Moon?"

"Unfortunately, Sailor Moon is dealing with that thing that was once Gurio," Mercury replied. "I've tried to contact the Outers and Tuxedo Kamen, but their some sort of interference at work."

"What can we do?" asked Venus.

"We do our best," replied Mars. "Okay, let's-"

"Vulcan Sandstorm BLAST," said a voice from above.

A concentrated force of sand hit the armored villain square into its chest plate. At the speed of the particles, it was actually cutting into the armor.

"GAH!" yelled Sailor Z, as she escaped her doom.

"I am Sailor Vulcan, champion of Reason and Logic. And on behalf of the planet of Surak, you will be stopped."

"Who is she?" asked Jupiter.

"I don't know, but she kinda look like Usagi…but with pointy ears."

"Sailors, your attacks will not work on a being who can absorb energy. Use the area around you as your ally."

"Oh, I got! Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

A bolt of lighting struck a large tree in half. As it fell…

"Shabon Spray FREEZING!" The trunk was now covered in a block of ice.

"Crescent BEAM!"

The force of Venus' blast struck the trunk, and sailed towards Sailor Neo-Z. She jumped out of the way, only to be tagged by a-

"Mars Fire IGNITE!"

"Arrgh!"

"Give it up, Sailor Neo-Z," said Sailor Vulcan. "You may be powerful, but I can think circles around you."

"Really? I thought you were above emotions. Sounds to me that you aren't so logical after all."

"I am my mother's daughter, NIECE."

"Feh. Will see about that." And thus Sailor Neo-Z disappears.

Meanwhile…

Sailor Moon dodged as best as she could, but she knew she needed to act as soon as possible.

"Moon Tiara ACTION!"

Sailor Moon's Frisbee of light made its mark, but failed to do anything…except to make it angry.

"RRRAAARRR!"

"YAHHH-"

Then a series of roses made its mark on the creature.

"Who-?"

"Fear not, Sailor Moon! The Calvary has come!"

"Really, you should keep in touch more often!" said Sailor Uranus, as she prepared her attack.

"Now, now, you must not be too critical," said Sailor Neptune.

"Can we fight now?" asked Sailor Saturn, who wanted to get back to her soccer game. After all, she was the leading scorer.

"GRR?"

"World SHAKING!"

"Deep SUBMERGE!"

Sailor Saturn wanted to be ready in case the creature was about to attack them.

"ARRGH!"

"Do it now, Sailor Moon!"

Instinctively, Naru pulled out another wand, and said the famous words-

"Moon Healing ESCALATION!"

A burst of light later, and Gurio was back to normal.

"Gurio!" Sailor Moon rushed over to her boyfriend. Needless to say, everyone was shocked.

"I thought Serena was with some guy named Ranma or something?" asked Heruka.

"I did too," replied Michuru.

"Can we go now?" asked Hotoro, who wanted to get back to the game.

"There you are," said Sailor Mars, as she and the rest of the Inners came up to the scene. "We had to fight by ourselves. Again."

"Yes, what do you have to say for your self?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.

"Uh, that I'm not really Sailor Moon?" With that, "Sailor Moon" became Naru.

"Naru?" asked Ami. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but Usagi needed to help her friend, who got injured fighting Gurio."

"Ranma," everyone said in unison.

"Sailor Vulcan, do you know-"

But Sailor Vulcan was nowhere to be seen.

"Who is 'Sailor Vulcan'?" Heruka asked suspiciously.

"Ouch!" said Ranma, as he lay on his stomach. Unlike most enemies of the Sailor Moon, Shadow-Gurio's attacks were permanent, which is why both Usagi and T'Sara were delicately removing giant needles from Ranma's back.

"Oh, hush now," Usagi said, as she placed yet another needle into a solution for further study. "I've seen you take worse, and lived to tell the tale."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one laying on your stomach."

"Heh. I can lay on my stomach for you ANY time," Usagi said seductively.

"Oh, stop being such a tease."

"Mother, Abba, please. Keep your flirtations out of Sickbay," T'Sara. Sometimes, her parents can be SO human.

Beep, beep!

"Yes, Ami?" Usagi asked, as she continued her work.

"There's a Senshi meeting that's going to take place later on tonight. If you don't mind, you should be in attendance."

"I can pretty much guess about what. That is fine, Ami. By the way, thanks for dealing with the crisis today. I really appreciate your efforts."

"Thanks. I'll see you later then."

"Well, where were we? Ah, I know."

"Ouch!"

Tbc.


	21. Part 21

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 21: "Interludes and Misunderstandings" (I)

In the early days of the Silver Millennium, there was once a world famed for its warriors and hunters. Proud were these people, they were unable to heed the warnings of the Seers of Saturn of an attack by the foes of the Moon Kingdom. Fell, this people did, though they did inflict a near crippling blow to this enemy. This enemy, known as "Antihelios"- the destroyer of stars -was a favored of the great corrupter (known as "The Wyrm"). Unfortunately, the cost of victory includes the destruction of their home world.

There was one survivor of that world, though. Princess Enaka, of the planet Tarog, swore to avenge her people's death, by never letting another planet fall prey to the Wyrm. Taking up the mantle of the Senshi of her once great world (now scattered between Mars and Jupiter), Enaka fulfilled her duty. Her great strength and berserker's rage were legendary. She was a hero in her own right, but her anger got the best of her better judgement, and created great friction among her allies.

When the Dark Kingdom struck, Enaka was on the front lines. But the Wyrm was ready. It lured Sailor Tarog in a trap, a trap that Enaka was warned about. Enaka refused assistance, citing that her people's honor was at stake. Sailor Tarog's fight against Antihelios was vicious in scope. The battle would rage on and on, until Queen Serenity herself chose that moment to send her people to be reborn. Denied of her victory, Enaka's soul would scream in anger. Some would say that whatever form Enaka would be reincarnated in, it is a good possibility that she would be angry to this day.

-From the journal of Luna, bani Maus, guardian to the House of Serenity.

"Ah, morning, Luna," Usagi said, as she got out of bed. It had been weeks since either Jadeite or his allies had made any new incursions. Unfortunately, it always meant a prelude to some major offensive on the horizon. Still, you take whatever break that comes your way.

"You seem to be in good spirits," Luna said, as she leaped onto Usagi's bed.

"Yeah. Look, Luna, I know that I haven't been spending time with you lately, but between this latest enemy situation and catching up on old times, well-"

"You've been busy. I know, and I understand. It has been rather strange in dealing with a more mature Usagi."

"I appreciate your patience. By the way, I meant to give this to you. Now hold still..."

Quicker than a blink of an eye, Usagi cupped Luna's left ear. The Moon Cat soon realized that her charge had painlessly pierced it with a tiny earring.

"What-" Luna began.

"This talisman will enable you to maintain your humanoid form at will indefinitely. I'll do the same with Artamus and Diana as soon as I can."

"Why, thank you, Usagi. I'm really impressed, though you could have asked to do what you did first."

"Sorry. And you're welcome. Look, I'm going to train before I have breakfast with the Outers this morning. I already asked Mom and Dad if I could go, and they said 'yes'."

"You didn't do anything to them or anything?"

"Of course not. What do you take me for, a megalomaniac? No, I didn't do anything, though I did do some chores to get their permission though."

"Oh, well, that's nice."

"Anyway, I'm off," Usagi said, as she leaped out of the window, leaving her sleep ware behind.

"Usagi, wait-!"

"Yes?" Usagi replied, as she floated back to her window.

"Did you just leaped out of your clothes?"

"Yes…"

"But how are you wearing a complete outfit?"

"Oh, I put them on…"

"I see. Well, have a nice time then."

"I will."

"Father," said Hoshiko, as she leaped unto the roof of the Tendo dojo. At Usagi's request, "Ko-chan" would spend time with her father and his family (much to Akane's chagrin). So far, she has been doing her best to accommodate her grandmother's whims.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Grandmother is a bit eccentric in her teaching methods, but it is a lot easier a regiment than when We studied under Master Worf's instruction."

"Heh. Who would have thought that you would win the '234th Annual Gagh Cook-off' with the help of his prune juice recipe?"

"Humph. We would think you would appreciate exotic foods with your particular appetite."

"Hey, I may love food, but I'm not suicidal."

A moment of silence occurs.

"Father, do you think We will ever be accepted hear?"

"I'm not sure. Unfortunately, I'm not sure I'll be accepted here too much further, especially if Akane continues to feel threatened by Usagi's presence."

"We guess..."

"Anyway, care for some ice cream?"

"At this time in the morning?"

"Sure. I could go for a scoop or two myself."

"Do you not mean a gallon or two, Father?"

"Very funny. For that, we are going on a training journey this weekend...in China."

"Aw, man!"

"Does she have to be here?" fumed Akane. While she was trying to be supportive of Ranma's role as a parent, she still hated the fact that Hoshiko reminded her of Ranma's past relationship with....that woman. "I mean, really."

"To be fair, at least you know that Ranma will make a good father someday," replied Kasumi, who was being helped in the kitchen by her youngest sister. "And he has been trying to spend time wih you."

"I know. But as long as that Usagi is around, Ranma will never be mine."

"At least you're finally admitting your feelings," said Nabiki, as she went to get her bag lunch. According to her "contacts", she would finally gain access to the means to get her revenge on Hoshiko. "Maybe if you actually tried harder, you'll make sure that Usagi Tsukino will never be a problem ever again."

"Easier said than done," replied Akane. "It's not like I have the power to blow up moons, you know..."

"Well, it's just my opinion."

"When will you'll be returning, Nabiki?" asked Kasumi.

"I'll be back tonight. If not, I'll give you a call. Oh, and Akane?"

"Yes?"

"Remember what I said."

After Nabiki left, Akane excused herself and went to her room.

"I got to do something. But what?"

Then, she remembered the artifact she picked up earlier form that curio shop. Quickly, she opened her closet door, and pulled out a trap door that Nabiki didn't know about. At least, as far as she knew. There, in a small, wooden box, was the strange rod.

"According to that man, I can gain power from this thing. But what is it?"

SAY IT...

"What?" said a startled Akane. She was sure that she was alone. Then, she looked at the object again.

SAY IT...

"Say what?" she asked, wondering if she was going out of her mind. Was this thing cursed?

SAY THE FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND...

"Okay...um, 'Tarog Prism MAKE UP?"

Thus, a new Sailor Scout was born, though not for the better.

***

On the rare occasion that Usagi doesn't have to fight foe (or friend), she made time for her own needs…away from everyone else, of course. Her old beau Ranma Saotome thought Usagi was still trying keep herself apart from everyone else, her daughters T'Sara and Hoshiko was glad that their mother wanted to be independent, and her friends just felt that Usagi was merely being weird. But regardless of what everyone thought of Usagi's "quality time", the heroine was determined to do what she wanted to do. So, that was that.

On this early Sunday morning, the champion of love and justice was meditating in a little known temple in a different part of Tokyo. Usagi might have used the Cherry Hill Temple for her purposes, but she felt that the place was a bit too intrusive, especially if Rei was getting on her nerves. At the suggestion of her good friends Belldandy and her sisters, she would use their place for "reflection". The place in question was once an abandoned shrine that has long since been converted to a home for the three Norns and Belldandy's beau Keichi Megumi. And while a few of Usagi's friends have met Belldandy's younger sister Skuld, no one knew where the young goddess lived, or that Usagi was using her place. It was here that she could practice her mystic arts, and thus commune with the universe itself. Plus, it gave her glimpses of the future, though lately someone or something has been shielding her perceptions.

"You really should let time, fate and destiny take their proper course."

"Bell-chan, no offense, but I hate that argument."

Usagi lowered herself from her mid-air position before leaving her lotus position.

"But thank you for your concern."

"Anytime, Usa-chan," replied Belldandy, who really didn't take offense at her long-time friend's remark. She knew all too well at the type of burden she carried, since life was never easy for a potential diety.

"So, how's things with school and Keichi? I'm surprised you two haven't gotten married by now."

"We're just waiting for the right time, that's all," Belldandy blushed

"Ah, don't worry, I see to it that Keichi gets some courage," said Urd stepped out to breathe in the morning. "Just give me some time."

"Well, if you do to Keichi what you did to Ranma and I, then forget it."

"Hey, you two would have fallen in love anyway. I mean, between Saruman's forces and Sauron himself, you two were practically thrown together in the heat and height of danger and intrigue."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, you're still here," said Skuld, as she stepped out into the courtyard. "I got the new schematics for our...'project'."

"Good," said Usagi, as she took the electronic pad and read it. "Once this thing is ready, we'll be able to deal with Jadeite and his allies. Put the data into the electronic drop-box so Ami, Washu and T'Sara can take a look at it."

"Will do!"

"Anyway, I got to go...breakfast is calling."

"Oh, that reminds me. Will you and Ranma make it to dinner tonight? It's been a while we've seen Ranma and your daughters."

"I don't know about him, but I'll let the others know about the invite."

***

"Hello, niece."

"Hello, auntie."

As agreed upon, T'Sara and Anne met at an outdoor vegitarian suchi bar in Juuban Park. The vendor could feel the tension in the air, but thought nothing of it as he served his customers' dishes. The two women took their meal and sat at one of the numerous benches that had picnic tables attached to them. For a moment, the two simply ate in silence.

"I'm glad you suggested this place," Anne said, as she snacked down her Cucumber rolls.

"Anne, why are you doing this?" T'Sara said suddenly. As patient as she liked to be, the fact that her niece is not only alive, but is working for the enemy, was a disturbing thought.

"Eating? Well, because I'm hungry..."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Let's see. One, get revenge on the one who murdered my mother, and, two...well, that's a secret."

"I see. You know that I cannot allow you to succeed in your endeavors."

"Perhaps you want to take me on now...?"

"You know that I know that your 'friends' are nearby. Besides, this place is neutral ground, as agreed upon."

"I'm so glad that you're thinking 'logically', AUNT."

Anne got up to leave.

"If you want to talk some more, you know how to reach me."

With that, Anne Sheridan walks away.

T'Sara looks at her meal for a moment before getting up to leave herself. Unknown to either Anne or T'Sara, two figures were looking at the old scene (though from different points of park). From one area, a little girl with pink hair, a floating cat ball and a grey kitten (perched on the girl's left shoulder) appears worried. From another area, a girl who looks like Usagi appears angered. Thankfully, neither one noticed the other.

"Oh, Diana," began Rini, as she walked away from the scene. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry," replied Diana, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Humph," said Serena, as she turned and walked away from the scene.

"Ah, there you are," said Momaru. "Sorry I was late, but the Dean wanted to give me my teaching assignment before I left fo the day."

"No problem. Actually, I enjoyed myself while listening to the street performers over there."

"Well, I'm glad that you're alright about me being late."

"Actually, I'll feel even better if you take me to that club that just opened up downtown...this evening, of course."

"Sigh. Very well..."

Tbc.


	22. Part 22

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 22: "Interludes and Misunderstandings" (II)

Meanwhile…

"Ah, that was good," said Heruka, as she loosened her belt and stuck her hand down her pants. "I still can't believe you know how to cook, Usagi."

"Hey, if you had to deal with the ravenous pits for stomachs, you'd better know how to cook a meal or two. Or fifty."

"Well, thanks for making breakfast, Usagi," said Michiru, who began gathering up the plates. "Heruka, please, don't put your hand down your pants like that!"

"But I'm full! Besides, I bet you'd like it I put it down YOUR pants..."

"Heruka!"

"Geez, I just ate, guys!" said Usagi.

"I agree," said Setsuna. "Save your playtime for later."

"Anyway," began Michiru, "Hotoru, dear, help me take these plates to the kitchen."

"Okay!" said the girl, as she helped her adoptive parent to take the dishes into the kitchen.

"So," began Heruka. "When are we going meet your kids again?"

"Well-"

"I don't think that it will be wise to do so," commented Setsuna. "Their presence has already affected the timeline as it is."

"Relax, Setsuna," began Usagi. "Crystal Tokyo will be a reality."

"Yeah. Relax, Setsuna. I'm sure things will be alright."

The three took their drinks outside, where Usagi took out her long-stem pipe.

"What is that?" asked Heruka, who was shocked that her leader was going to smoke.

"This? Well, I got this from a hobbit shire a while back. Don't worry, I'm not a smoker."

"But-"

"See?" Usagi said, as she began blowing bubbles through it. "Besides, I wanted to show you something."

One of the bubbles expanded into a globe the size of a basketball. While floating, it glowed slightly, and then revealed a topography of the city of Tokyo.

"As you can see, this is a map of Tokyo in a real-time, 3-dimensional setting," she said, as she pointed the stem of her pipe to the globe. "We can rotate it to reveal both above and below the city at large."

"How are you able to do this?" asked Heruka.

"Well, thanks to a few of our allies, and a technique I learned from this witch named Baba, we were able to create new 'stuff'. This 'technique' is one of them."

"And the point of this display?" said Setsuna

"The point is that we are now fully prepared to monitor the enemy's activities a lot better. Plus, I think we finally pinpointed the enemies location."

A close up of one of the centralized buildings appears.

"So, when do we strike?" asked Heruka.

"Unfortunately, we don't know what resistence we have to deal with. And we would have to deactivate the central command structure first before we strike."

"But you could simply heal the entire city, right?"

"Yeah, I could, but that would lead an unimaginable number of 'sleepers' out there. No, the central command must be neutralized first...then we can take out the rest. We're not dealing with just youmas anymore."

"What's this?" Heruka said, as she pointed out a particularly strong energy reading heading towards the Juuban District.

"I'm not sure, but it appears to be...a Silver Millennium reading! Setsuna, you know anything about this?"

"..."

"Setsuna?"

"I can't believe it...Sailor Tarog?"

"Who is Sailor Tarog?" Michiru asked, as she stepped outside to join her friends.

"Yes, please explain."

"Sailor Tarog was the senshi of the fifth planet during the days of the Silver Millennium."

"But isn't that Sailor Jupiter?"

"No."

"In other words," began Usagi, "this 'scout' represented the planet that ended up as this system's asteroid belt."

"Correct."

"And what is her domain?"

"Strength...and Rage."

"Sigh. Setsuna, get more information on just how 'Sailor Tarog' managed to be activated."

"Very well." With that, the Senshi of Pluto disappeared.

"Heruka, you're with me. Michiru, get yourself and Hotoru ready, and contact the others, but stay in the background. I don't want a delicate situation worsened."

"Right."

"And here I thought things couldn't get any worse..."

FLASHBACK (a few days ago...)

"Mother, I have the test results from the physical," said T'Sara over the intercom.

"Be right over," whispered Usagi, who was using her compact.

"Usagi?" asked Usagi's teacher.

"Yes, Miss Heruna?"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you forgo applying make-up during class discussion. You may be a better student, but proper manners still do apply."

"Okay. Miss Heruna, may I be excused? I need to take care of a personal matter."

"You can do that on you own time, not during class time."

Usagi merely sighed. While she hated to dominate anyone, some things were too important to wait, especially in regards to her health.

"But YOU WILL LET ME LEAVE CLASS, please?"

"But you can go. You are responsible for homework though."

"Thank you," Usagi replied.

Ami gave Usagi a quizzical look. She knew that her friend would not force her will on anyone without just cause.

"I'll tell you later," Usagi whispered.

Usagi went to a bathroom stall in the girl's restroom, and teleported to the deck of the Wild Bunny. From there, Usagi went to Sickbay, where T'Sara was waiting for her mother to arrive.

"Well, what's up?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news."

After T'Sara told Usagi, Usagi rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"But that's impossible," Usagi began. "There's no way my old illness could be acting up again."

"Mother, you are 1000 years old. The human body was not made to have such a long life-span, even when fused with a variety of aging retarding agents. Besides, you do know that the body you have now isn't the original."

"Yes, I know I'm merely the reincarnation of the moon princess Serenity. But my power comes from my Spirit, not just my flesh."

"Still, your body is merely 'enhanced'. But since we caught your illness early, Hoshiko and I can create therapeutic methods to treat your condition. However, there is a catch."

"Let me guess, I have to relinquish my powers?"

"I'm afraid that is correct. However, we can hold that power into 'suspension' during the process. Another method is to-"

"Create another Senshi. I understand this. Actually, I was planning on doing this anyway."

"So, what should I say to Abba and the others?"

"WHAT?" said the assembled group.

"It's okay, guys," Usagi said. She had Ami call for a Senshi meeting to relay the news.

"Who did this you?" yelled Heruka.

"Yeah!" said Minako.

"It is a routine procedure for a person of her…advanced years," replied T'Sara. "I can provide data to those who desire to read-"

"For all we know, you could be some sort of quack!" Heruka said, as she began to gang up on T'Sara. "You're probably not even a real-"

DROP!

"What happened?" asked Michiru, as she went over to her beloved's side.

"Pressure points?" asked Mokoto.

"Yes. There are very few behavior patterns that I will not tolerate. You have seen a response to one."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," said Usagi, who wanted to defuse the situation. "Anyway, while I'm 'under', I'm appointing Naru to be the new 'Sailor Moon'."

"You're sure?" asked Rei. "I don't think your thinking clearly on this…as usual."

"My decision stands. However, Minako will lead the Scouts."

"Why is that?" asked Ami.

"Simple. She WAS the leader of the Scouts before me, right Rei?"

"Yeah, you MIGHT have a point there…" replied Rei.

"I always do. Anyway, Ami and Luna will set up a hologram to take my place at home and school-"

"Well, I'm certainly glad you decided to confide in me," replied the Moon Cat.

"Later, Luna. And Minako, Rei and Makoto will train Naru. The Outers will of course help out when they can, as will Momaru."

"Speaking of which, have you two been getting along?" asked Rei.

"Yeah," replied Usagi. "I hear he's dating someone at Tokyo University, but he seems happy."

"I always felt you two belonged to each other," said Minako.

"Well, not everything in life has a happy ending."

"I see."

"At any rate, I'll approach Naru first before I go through my procedure, so relax, guys! I mean, what can go wrong?"

END FLASHBACK

"Where is she?" said Sailor Tarog, as she finished tossing a few cars in various directions.

"Oh, it's you," said a voice.

"What was that?" the senshi of Strength and Rage demanded, as she turned around.

"You really ought to not do that, Akane," said Sailor Moon, as she and Sailor Uranus stepped out into the open. "I don't think what you are doing is helpful to the Senshi image."

"It doesn't matter. Once I defeat you, Ranma will surely be mine!"

"How many times do I have to put it? Ranma and I are no longer together. He is yours."

"But you will always be a part of his life. Once I deal with you, I will deal with that daughter of yours."

"I see. Uranus, make sure you keep everyone out of the immediate area. If Akane gets out of hand, you know what to do."

"Alright."

Sailors Moon and Tarog got into positioning in the open space of the park grounds, but only Akane got into a fighting stance.

"Aren't you going to take this fight seriously?"

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Will you get over my past relationship with Ranma? He is a caring man if you get to know him."

"'Get to know him'? That's it. Prepare yourself."

"Sigh. Very well."

Meanwhile, in another dimension...

"So, when will you two be back?" asked Bulma Briefs.

"Hopefully within a month, mom," replied Mirai Trunks. "You know how these interdimensional trips are. Besides, Usama wants to spend as much time with her folks as possible before 'the window' closes up."

"I'm sure that's not the ONLY reason you want to spend so much time with your fiancee," Bulma winked.

"MOM!"

Outside, Usama Tsutome, the "fused" persona of Usagi Tsukino and Ranma Saotome, deftly dodge the spheroids. It was rare for a non-Sayajin to train at peak performance beyond a 100-g environment. Thanks to Dende, the newest guardian of Mirai Earth, both Mirai Trunks and Usama had received additional training both beyond Earth's "shores" and in "the other dimension". It must be noted that while she was unprepared to deal with the first Majin Buu, Usama had the benefit of experience in dealing the Mirai version. In fact, it was she who prepared Mirai Trunks in his battle with the creature. Who would have thought that any Trunks, let alone the Mirai version, could have reached Super-Sayajin Level 4 to defeat the evil Majin Kid Buu (though it nearly took Usama's death, even at the equivalent of SS3, to push Trunks to a whole new level).

"Computer, end program."

As she toweled herself off, Usama noticed that the gravity within the room returned to normal. Then, she flexed a bit, admiring the fact that she was strong and toned without being bulky, which was appreciated by the "Usagi" in her. Both her Lunerian heritage and her chi-manipulation abilities allowed her to enhance her abilities by many folds. The "Ranma" in her wanted to push herself as far as possible. If she could break Vegeta's old record by pushing herself in a 500-g environment, without damaging her body and image, then the cost will all be worth it.

Besides, Usama wants to be more than prepared when she challenges her "parents" in open combat...before she gets married.

Tbc.


	23. Part 23

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek) – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 23: "Interludes and Misunderstandings" (III)

Meanwhile…

THWAMM!

Sailor Moon's body flew through a nearby building. Or two.

'Oy!' Usagi thought, as she picked herself up. She had felt a blow like that since that awful Buu affair. Still, she should have expected such devastation from the Senshi of Rage and Vengeance.

"Come out here, you bimbo!" Sailor Tarog said, as she finished her quarter-mile leap. "I'm not done with you!"

"I seriously doubt it," Usagi retorted. "Here, let's take this battle back to the park." With that, Sailor Moon opened her palm and unleashed her patented "Moon Beam Surprise", which is a weaker version of Sailor Venus' "Crescent Beam". Well, it would have been if Sailor Moon hadn't gotten stronger over the years. The attack had the desired effect.

"AAAHHH!" cried Sailor Tarog, as she sailed back to the battle site.

"There, that does it."

"Sailor Moon, are you all right?" asked Sailor Neptune, as she and Sailor Saturn came upon the scene.

"I'm alright," Usagi replied. "How are the others doing?"

"Well, we were on are way to the park, when Mercury told us what happened. She said Uranus is okay, with Mercury watching her, and the others and going through the rubble to see to Tarog's victims."

"That's good, though I should've seen this coming."

FLASHBACK

"Your move," said Sailor Moon, as she got into a crescent stance.

"Good," said Akane, as she rushed at her foe…far faster than Usagi expected.

"WHOA!" Usagi said, as she barely dodged the attack, which was then followed up by a back kick. Usagi sailed forward, and rolled back into a stance. She back-flipped, just in time to avoid another blow, grabbed Akane's head (while still in the air), and threw Akane over her shoulder. Akane sailed towards Sailor Uranus.

"World SHAKING!"

"Arrgh!" said Akane as she was enveloped by the deadly blast.

"Uranus, don't interfere!" Sailor Moon admonished her friend.

"But she attacked you!"

"Doesn't matter. This is a dual. Your job is to keep the fray in the park."

"Alright, but-"

"GOT YOU! Force of NATURE!" yelled Akane, as she unleashed a wave of kinetic energy. The shock wave of the attack was visibly seen, as Sailors Moon and Uranus was engulfed by it.

"AHHH!" screamed Uranus.

"GAHH!" screamed Moon.

While Sailor Moon could easily survive a blast, Uranus could not. So, Usagi bore the brunt of the attack. Unfortunately…

"Oh, what happened-? Uranus!" Usagi said, as she turned to her friend. From her initial examination, Usagi could tell that Uranus was suffering from a major concussion. Also, Usagi could see blood gurgling from her mouth. "Hold on, I get you to safety-"

"Mega FIST!"

BAM!

At the last moment, Sailor Moon blocked the blow. Unfortunately, Usagi was pre-occupied by her concern for Heruka's well being.

"Mega KICK!"

"AAH!" Sailor Moon screamed, as she was knocked quite a ways from where Heruka laid.

"See, you're not so tough," Akane smirked, as she sauntered up to her foe. "Honestly, I don't see what Ranma sees in you."

"Maybe it's because, unlike you, I actually care about other people!" Usagi yelled as she struggled to get up. "From what Ranma told me, you have a difficult time dealing with humility."

"HA! What do YOU know anyway? You never had to fight for his love! You never had to deal with Ranma's ego, or nosey parents."

Akane paused for a moment.

"It should have been me as his wife, and the mother of his children…not YOU."

Usagi understood her foe's pain. Was she altruistic in being Ranma's life, or was there something more?

"Akane…"

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I…I have to do what I have to do," Akane said, as she raised her palm at Usagi.

"Force of-"

"Aqua Shine ILLUSION!"

"Crescent BEAM!"

"Burning MANDALA!"

"Jupiter Thunder DRAGON!"

BOOOM!!!

"AHHHHH-!" Akane cried, as she was blasted away.

"Well, meatball, it looks like you need us after all," smirked Rei.

"Mars, please," said Ami, as she helped her friend Usagi up.

"So, how's it going?" asked Minako, who was on the look out for more trouble.

"How you think?" replied Makoto. "So, what's the next thing for us, chief?"

"Let's see," said Usagi, as she got her bearings straight. "Mars, Jupiter and Venus- see if there are any victims from Tarog's rampage. Mercury, take care of Uranus. And try getting a hold of Neptune and Saturn, and appraise them of the situation."

"What about you?" Ami asked.

"I'll handle Tarog. She did challenge me after all."

"You know, for once, I'm impressed with your 'go get 'em' attitude, meatball head."

"Why, thank you…hot head."

"Good one."

"So, let's get started people. We got a tragedy to avert," said Usagi.

"Right!" yelled the girls in unison.

As soon the senshi left, Usagi turned her attention to her foe.

Now where is she? Usagi thought

"Mallet STRIKE!"

"Oy…"

THWAMM!

END FLASHBACK

"Look, we need to get back to the park before Tarog causes more damage. Have the Inners see to the safety of the locals. I don't want any more victims because of that jealous girl."

"Right. What about your kids? And Ranma? I'm sure they'll want to help."

"No. I don't want family involved in this. Besides, I need to have them ready if our _other_ problem pops up."

Meanwhile…

Master Luke Skywalker, an esteemed member of the newly revised Jedi Order had a problem: the Yuuzhan Vong. Ever since their invasion of the galaxy, this alien species has been a major problem for the New Republic. Furthermore, they seem to be immune to most effects of the Force. Still, thanks to his old mentor's teachings, the Yuuzhan Vong's incursion has been slowed down considerably.

Unfortunately, with the fall of Corusacant, the war has gone from bad to worse. With what has been occurring lately, including the death of one of his closest friends, he'll have to contact an old friend for help. Of course, not everyone supported the idea.

"No, we're not THAT desperate," said Leia, as she paced back and forth in their ship's conference room. While she was appreciated her old teacher's knowledge base, her so-called "methodology" was a bit…strange.

At the moment, the two Jedi Masters were on their way to a special meeting with some potential allies.

"Leia, we need all the help we can get. Lady Usats said that if we ever needed help, we could contact her."

"Fine. But how are we to do this?"

"Before Usagi left, she gave me this." Luke took out a silver locket and opened it. Inside, is a picture of his parents Anakin and Padme.

"So? It's just a locket."

"Not exactly, Leia," Luke replied, as he closed it. Embedded in the casing, was a jewel.

"This," began Luke, as he tapped the jewel "Is a fragment of her spirit given form. Or, as she would like put it, her 'Star Seed'. She also calls it a "Silver Millennium Crystal."

"'Star Seed'? What's that?"

"It's something she told me about a while back during my training days. Supposedly, she was born with a connection to the cosmic ether that allowed her to develop abilities far from normalcy."

"You got that right," Leia said sarcastically. "Oh, you mean her _abilities_…"

"Anyway," Luke began, as she rolled her eyes, "Usagi embedded the casing as a gift, but its purpose is to act as a homing device to where she is now."

"But she could be ANYWHERE. How would you be able to get her and return in a timely fashion?"

"The locket will take whoever wields it to her in the best way possible. At least, that's what Usagi had said."

"And do you trust her?"

"Leia, why even ask that question? Of course I do."

"Fine. But who's going to find her? You're too important to go missing for a while."

Luke thought for a moment before smiling.

"I think I know who."

"Uncle, no!" said Janien Solo. "Look, I know that you feel that I am qualified to go on this mission, but I'm needed here."

"Niece, you know that I know that you need a break from this conflict. Even now, I can feel the darkness festering in you."

Ever since she felt betrayed by her little brother Anakin's actions, as justified as they were, Janien has been feeling nothing but anger of late.

"But-"

"Please, Janien. It'll be important to the Republic that you undertake this mission."

Janien looked at her uncle before turning to her mother.

"Mom, do you agree?"

"No, but your uncle is right. If anyone can help us, it's Usagi."

"'Usagi', huh? She doesn't sound so impressive."

"Well, look at it this way. She impressed your father enough for him to trust her with his life."

"Well, if you put it that…alright then. When do we leave?"

"So. They are searching for the legendary 'Onitoyota' now."

In the heart of the Yuuzhan Vong incursion, the Fosh Jedi Vergere, also known as "The Master of Mystery", observed the family meeting with interest. Fifty years ago, she had known Lady Usats Ikkutat from when they were in the same "Padawan" class. It was because of Usats that Vergere embarked on her present path: perfection in the ways of "The Force", which means mastery in both the Light side and the Dark side.

"It will be good to see you again, my friend, but I'm afraid the Masters will have to be informed of your existence."

Meanwhile…

"Akane, you will have to promise me that you'll keep your attacks focused inside this ring," Usagi said, as she pointed to the perimeter of the park. "And just to make sure, Sailor Saturn will create a barrier that neither I nor you can escape from. Only one of us will be walking from this fight."

"And you will stay away from Ranma if I win, right?"

"Fine. You have my word."

"Good."

For a moment, the two stared at each other. Then, Akane struck.

BOOM!

Akane leaped and punched Usagi in the face. Usagi simply rolled with the punch without moving her spot.

"Wha-?"

"If that's your best move, then this fight is over."

"How DARE you mock my skills!"

BOOM! POW! BAM!

Usagi simply stood there as she took the blows. Both Sailors Neptune and Saturn wanted to help their friend, but stood fast in their duty to their princess.

"Why won't you go down? Why? Why?"

While Akane, tears streaming down her face, continued her assault, each one was steadily getting weaker.

"Please, I just want…Ranma…"

"Sleep," Usagi said, as she applied a Vulcan nerve pinch, thus rendering her foe unconscious."

"Usagi, are you alright?" Michiru said, as she ran over to her friend.

"I'm fine, but…OH."

"Usagi!" Michiru said, as she caught Usagi's limp body. "Hotoru, get Ami on line. I think Usagi is sick!"

Meanwhile…

"Usagi!" said Momaru, as he clutched his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Serena.

The two were having breakfast together when Momaru felt Usagi's pain.

"It's my old girlfriend. I think she's in trouble!"

"But didn't you say that she doesn't need you anymore? Besides, I'm sure she can handle whatever is bothering her."

Momaru thought about.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure RANMA will be there for her."

"Good. Now, let's eat."

Unfortunately, in the back of his mind, Momaru wasn't sure he believed his own words.

Tbc.


	24. Part 24

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.**

**Note: This story takes place after the "Sailor Moon v. Sailor Torag" battle.**

Part 24

"How's Usagi doing?" asked a concerned Ranma Saotome. Even now, Ranma felt guilty for what went down between his ex-wife Usagi Tsukino and his fiance Akane Tendo.

"She will be fine," replied T'Sara, as she continued to monitor her mother's vital signs. "She just needs some rest."

"But look at her! She has busted ribs, her left eye has swollen, her jaw is broken, her skull is fractured, and she's suffering from a concussion. Plus she didn't show these injuries until later. And you're telling me she's going to be fine?"

"Abba, she is healing. That's what matters in this case. So, please, remain calm."

"Alright. Just keep me informed on her status."

"Very well. Oh, let mother's friends know that they can see her."

"Fine."

With Ranma gone, T'Sara turns to check on her mother. If they knew the truth of Usagi's true condition, it might break her love ones' collective hearts. Still, there may be time to advert a disaster.

As Ranma leaves Sickbay, he could see the entire Senshi staring at her. Rei, never one to hold her temper for too long, rushed up to Ranma and grabbed him by the collar.

"This is all your fault!"

"I know."

"Rei, please," reasoned Michiru. "How could he have known that one of his friends would have attacked Usagi?"

"She's right, you know," said Heruka. With her legs broken, she could only move about in a wheelchair. Thankfully, T'Sara will fix her legs shortly. "At least she was willing to take a stand in that fight."

"Yeah. Ami, is Usagi's hologram ready for use?"

"Yes, Ranma. Usagi's family won't know that she's been…injured."

"Thanks. Oh, T'Sara said that you can see Usagi now."

As the Senshi filed into Sickbay, Ranma wondered what his former wife was dreaming of…

FLASHBACK!

CLICK! CLICK!

Usagi re-loaded her camera's film, while waiting for her job interview. Sitting right next to her was a rather distinguished looking gentleman from Kansas. Wearing a pair of glasses and a nice suit, the man turned towards Usagi.

"You don't need to do that, you know," the man said. "I'm sure Mr. White will just look over your work, and accept them."

"Clark, I'm just, you know, nervous," the girl replied. "It's been a while since I had a real job."

"What about when we hitch-hiked across Asia? You played your guitar for loose change, and took pictures as an independent."

"Well, I do want to earn a regular paycheck. By the way, how's Lana doing? I haven't seen her since we left Smallville."

"Not sure. Ma said that after I left, she simply disappeared. I know I should have reassured her that I'll always check up on her, but-"

"Clark, she was old enough to make her own decisions. If she wanted to keep tabs on you, she knows where to go. Besides, I'm sure she's okay."

"Yeah, you may be right."

Suddenly, the door to Perry White's office opens.

"You're next," said the woman with black hair.

"Good luck, Clark!"

"Thanks, Usagi."

After the dark-haired woman allowed Usagi's friend in, she stepped out of her boss' office and closed the door behind her.

"Hi, my name is-"

"Serena Moonkinder, the world-class photojournalist. Yes, I know. Nice work on the Chernobyl incident."

"Thanks. I really wanted to capture the human component in that disaster by focusing on the animal variable. And your name is-?"

"Lois Lane, The Planet's best journalist. And don't worry your interview. Perry is impressed with your work."

"I'm glad to here that."

"By the way, what's the deal with you two? And why did he call you 'Usagi'?"

"Well, I like rabbits. Aren't they cute?"

"Not to me. Anyway, duty calls."

After Lois left, Usagi simply sat down and waited for her interview. Hopefully, she will get the job.

Sure enough, both Clark and Usagi earned their place at "The Daily Planet". Thanks to the appearance of the mysterious "Superman" and his apparent partner "Sailor Moon", Metropolis was in good hands.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled the Man of Steel, who was trying to maintain his composure. "I can't hold this bridge together too much longer. It's breaking apart!"

"On it!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she dived quickly through several cars, using her phasing abilities to retrieve people. "Thank Kami for my Bene Gesserit training."

For Usagi, it had been years since she had been a part of Starfleet, and almost as long since she last saw her ex-husband Ranma. When Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard, her former Starfleet commander, died, Usagi decided to take a break from it all by exploring the trans-dimensional "highways" of the Cosmos with The Doctor. Being as powerful as she was, Usagi could take care of herself. Of course, she did learn that the old adage, "There will always be someone bigger than you", was a very true statement. It was no secret that certain parties were VERY interested in Usagi's welfare.

On a planet far from the normal lanes of time and space, the dark planet Apocalypse's dark master, the god Darkseid, watches the events with amusement. Standing seven feet tall, his stone-like visage contorts in bemusement.

"Desaad, report," Darkseid said. Whenever he speaks, his voice carries the tone of dread.

"Well, master," the little man said, who delights in torture, "I believe that this 'Sailor Moon' carries within her the fabled 'Anti-Life Equation'. As you know, the Anti-Life Equation is the formula that would enable anyone deity or potential deity the ability to control the universe."

"'Potential' deity? Are you saying that this slip of a girl will one day become a goddess?"

"Not only that, I can predict, through statistical analysis, that she WILL become a "Fascinating." The dark god's goal was to rule the universe himself. He would be damned if some child would interfere in his goal.

"Continue your research. I want to be at my best when I meet this girl."

"Yes, master."

Within the shadows, a man observes what goes on.

"Planning on something, Hamon."

An old man in a cloak steps forward.

"You know I have to keep tabs on you, Darkseid. So, is this 'Sailor Moon' girl is a threat to the big bad lord of darkness? I'm shocked!"

"Save your sarcasm for those who would appreciate it."

"Humph."

"Okay, which is better? This, or this?"

"Usagi, you know I don't care for such things."

"But Clark, you know that I have to look my best when I meet Mr. Luthor."

With the philanthropist billionaire Lex Luthor throwing a big birthday bash on his yacht, Usagi dragged her "partner in crime" out shopping.

"Fine. Try the pink outfit."

"You know I like pink. Can't you be a little bit creative?"

"Honestly, Usagi, you know that fashion isn't my strong suit. Besides, you look good in anything you wear."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, Clark. By the way, I'll pick the black number…and YOU'RE buying."

"Me?"

"Yes. Remember that little bet we had a few days ago?"

"That was a stupid bet. And you know it."

A few days ago, a villain by the name "Mockingbird" tried to kill her way through the streets of Gotham City. During that time, Superman was convinced that the mysterious "Batman" was just as bad as the criminals he was after, since he was an unsanctioned vigilante. Making sure that her friend didn't go off the handle in his pursuit of Batman, Sailor Moon tagged along. Now, the two were hovering above the city.

"Jelly Belly?"

"No thanks," Superman replied. "You don't need to come along, you know."

"And miss the chance to meet the mysterious Batman? Besides, I haven't been to Gotham in years."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, look…"

Using his telescopic vision, Superman spotted a band of bizarre looking band heading into a nearby building.

"Hmmm. Isn't that the Gotham City Bank?" mused Sailor Moon, as she put her bag of candy away in sub-space.

"Then, let's get going!" Superman said, as he swooped down.

"Alrighty-then!" Sailor Moon replied, as she went down after her friend.

"Okay! If you don't want to get hurt, you hand over the cash!" yelled a strangely dressed woman. She wore a costume that had a bird-like design to it. Unfortunately, she proved how dangerous she was, by tying up a hostage and putting a grenade in his mouth. "Otherwise, your banking manager will 'blow' his top. Heh."

"Hold it right there!"

Mockingbird and her gang turned to see a young woman dressed in a rather strange sailor's outfit. She took a stance.

"Who are you trying to be?"

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Oh, kinky. Boys, show her a good time!"

"Right boss!" yelled her gang, as they descended on to the girl.

Of course, they didn't know Sailor Moon very well.

POW! BAM! SMACK!

"As you were saying?"

"You think I'm kidding?" said the enraged villainess, as she pulled her remote detonator out into view. "Now, you'll suffer!"

Mockingbird presses the detonator's button, but nothing happens. The woman then turns to see a certain Man of Steel holding an explosive in his hand.

"You're looking for this?" Superman said, as he crushed the device in his hands.

"Arggh! I hate you!" she screams, as she pulls out her high-powered gun. But before she could pull the trigger, a bat-shaped object knocks the gun out of the way. It then made its way back towards the woman, knocking her out in the process. Sailor Moon and Superman turns to see a man dressed in bat-looking cowl and cape. With ease, he caught his boomerang.

"I take that you two are in my city for a reason?"

"Yes, I'm here to check you out, vigilante."

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Superman, don't be so suspicious," admonished Sailor Moon. "Hi, I'm-"

"Yes, you are 'Sailor Moon', and you are 'Superman'," said the caped crusader, as he cuffed Mockingbird.

"And you are the mysterious 'Batman'. You're quite handsome in person."

"Hhh. Anyway, you two don't belong here. I don't like super-powered metas mucking about."

"I have you know that we care just as much as you do about the welfare of ordinary people. So don't take that tone with me, mister!"

"You better watch out Batman. Whenever she gets that tone of hers, you know she's upset," Superman chuckled.

"Right. If you two are finished with your observations, I suggest that you leave Gotham."

"Well," Superman began, "You seem like a good guy. Nice meeting you, Batman."

"Whatever."

"Buh-bye!" Sailor Moon said, as she and Superman turned to leave. "Oh, I forgot something."

Sailor Moon rushed to Batman, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving my life, Batman," Sailor Moon said, as she turned to leave once again. If one noticed closely, they would see a blushing Dark Knight.

As Sailor Moon and Superman flew back to Metropolis, the two were in deep conversation.

"Ha, I win!"

"No, you didn't, Usagi!"

Well, maybe not TOO deep.

"I told you that Batman was okay. But noooooo, you have to be convinced that anyone working in the shadows was a bad guy."

"Fine, fine. Will go shopping…on my dime."

"Oh, goody! Just in time for Luthor's party too!"

"Sigh."

END FLASHBACK!

While Usagi was still unconscious in Sickbay, the Inner Scouts got together at the Cherry Hill Temple for an important meeting.

"For someone who's suppose to take Usagi's place, she's certainly late," quipped Rei.

"Aw, take it easy," said Makoto. "Usagi's been late many times, and look how she turned out."

"Mako-chan has a point," interjected Ami. "I'm sure Naru will make a fine replacement."

"And we'll make sure of it," said Mina, who was getting into her role as team leader.

"Look, she's here!" said Makoto.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Naru said, as she ran up the stone stairs. "Umio got his hand stuck in the cookie jar again."

"Figures," Rei said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Naru," Mina began, "As you know, Usagi has chosen you to be her replacement while she takes care of her health."

"So, what's wrong with her?"

"We're not sure," said Ami. "She is recovering from her injuries from her fight with Sailor Tarog. So other than that, she'll be out for a while."

"I hope she'll be okay."

"Me too, but for now, we'll work with you on your training. Makoto will supervise your combat skills, while Rei will help you to get in tuned with chi strength training."

"But no matter what," began Rei, "Do not tell anyone who you are and what WE are. Okay?"

"Sure, no problem. I promise you that I'll make you all proud of me."

"That's all we ask…Sailor Moon."

Meanwhile…

"Report," said Braxton, who was monitoring the command room from the center chair.

"As you know," began Jadeite, "with Sailor Moon out of action, we can now proceed with the take over of Tokyo. Of course, we still have those 'Sailor Brats' to deal with."

"No matter. I'm sure Anne will take care of things. Right, Ms. Sharidan?"

"Right. I'll make sure that the Sailor Scouts are eliminated one-by-one."

**Tbc.**


	25. Part 25

**Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.**

**Note: This story takes place after the "Sailor Moon v. Sailor Torag" battle.**

**Part 25**

Later, at the Tendo Compound…

"But Ranma, I only did it for us!"

"Really, Akane? What about the people that had gotten injured because of your jealousy? Was THAT for us as well?"

"How dare you talk to Akane like that!" yelled Soun. Bad enough that some girl has complicated the joining of the two clans, but his would-be son-in-law had no right in chastising his daughter for defending her honor. "She's been there for you since you came to my household, and this is the thanks we get?"

"Stuff it, old man!" Ranma yelled back. Very few times in his long life that he has come this close to hurting someone needlessly. "What I did was not my fault, nor would I consider having a relationship with Usagi or any other person-"

"So, Saotome there are other relationships as well?" quipped Nabiki, who had just returned from getting what she needed to get even with Hoshiko. If all goes well, the Borg Adjutant will no longer be a factor in her grand design. "My, how prolific you must have been."

"Not now, not ever," Ranma replied with a glare. Turning back to his fiancée, Ranma continued. "Akane, I'm just glad that Usagi's friends aren't looking for you."

"You would help your fiancée, right boy?" said Genma. He wanted to do more, like pound the living heck out of his, but he knew that it would be a futile effort.

"…"

"Well?!" yelled Akane.

"Maybe."

"You…you don't love me enough to defend me?"

"First, I don't know if I love you enough NOW, let alone years ago…my time, of course. Second, I don't interfere in another person's fight. That's gotten me in more trouble around here than I care to admit, even before Kuno's latest attempt to get rid of me. And third, if I taught YOU anything, is that you can't use another person as a crutch."

Ranma stepped forward and caressed Akane's cheek.

"Look, I do care about you, more than you can possibly know. But let us look at the facts, shall we? Thanks to Kuno, my body is now ageless, and I have to deal with the consequences. And I've seen more things than I care to remember…thanks to Kuno, once gain. Bottom line, I'm not the same Ranma that you knew. I've matured a great deal, and I am still growing as person inside. Maybe we can get through this, maybe not. All I know is that you are making things difficult for us."

Akane stared in Ranma's eyes, and saw the care within them.

"I'm…sorry. It's just that every time I see HER or her daughter, I just get crazy."

"Well, at least I know you care. Like I said, I don't know where our engagement is going, but I want us to start over. Friends?"

"Friends."

The two hugged each other for a moment. Behind them, both Genma and Soun cheered.

"And you two don't get any funny ideas," Ranma said with a glare.

The fathers wisely clammed up.

"Speaking of Kuno," interjected Nabiki, "You never told us why you haven't aged."

"Well, let's see…

FLASHBACK

"And now, Foul Sorcerer," yelled Kuno, as he brandished his bokken in front of the school campus, "Your end has come!"

"Oh, please," said Ranma lazily, as he cracked his knuckles. "You haven't been a real threat in a while."

"Have at thee!"

Ranma easily dodged the swing, but his cockiness would prove to be his undoing. As soon as he turned around, Ranma noticed a medallion glowing in Kuno's hand. Had he paid attention in class, Ranma would have recognized the Greek symbol for the god Saturn.

"Wha-?"

"This will destroy you! It is the symbol for the Senshi of Destruction. Say hello to whatever devil you see in hell!"

"KUNO-!"

BLAM!

"When the smoke cleared, Ranma was gone.

"What…did…you do to Ranma?!" yelled Akane. She had heard that Kuno was waiting for Ranma to show up, after arriving at school for an early school club meeting. Akane had gone off to school on her own, while her fiancée finished sparring with his father. Having learned what Kuno was up to, she went to see what was going on. Unfortunately…

"I have vanquished Saotome. At last you and the pig-tail girl will be mAAACCCKKK!"

It felt good strangling Upper Classmen Kuno, but it took the calming influence of her scheming sister Nabiki to calm Akane down.

"You should have let me kill that bastard!"

"And get in trouble with the authorities, too," said Nabiki, as both she and Akane left the Nurse's Office. "I'm sure that idiot didn't do too much damage."

"But what if Ranma is really hurt? And what if those bimbos get to him first?"

"Honestly, do you think, after China and the Wedding, that Ranma will find comfort in the arms of another girl? Show some faith in your fiancée. He'll make it back some how."

"Oh, okay."

Elsewhere…

"Uh, where am I?" Ranma said, as he picked himself up.

All around him was a desolate wasteland. He spotted a few plants, so he hoped he could find something to eat. He looked up to see a sun overhead, barely covered by the gray cloud cover. Picking a direction at random, Ranma began his trek. And while he would discover various shrubs, fruits and vegetables to eat, it would be a long time before he came across some life forms. When he did though, he would regret it.

***

Wrrrrrrrr-BOOM!

"AUGGH!" Ranma yelled, as he took shrapnel to his side, as he went into a dive roll.

"Vacuum blade x FOUR!" Ranma yelled, as he let fly another barrage.

For days now, Ranma found himself being attacked by a rather strange creature. It looked like a gargoyle with pieces missing from it, though it moved has though it was fine. It appeared out of now where, and began its assault on him. Curiously, it seemed to know Ranma's attacks, and thus could defend itself. Other times, it seemed rather weak and easy to beat. The first time it appeared to be weak, was after Ranma found it devouring several victims. It was not as though it was a monster per se, so Ranma concluded that the creature was some sort of cannibal. Ranma's martial artist ethics kicked in to avenge the creature's victims. Strangely, it took a few chi-based attacks to defeat the creature. Unfortunately, it had disappeared before Ranma had finished it off.

And so the war went. Ranma would loose track of time, and sleep for that matter.

"Damn it!" Ranma yelled, as he got himself up. Then, he tapped the ground with his index finger.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Another one followed this technique.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha Revise: Hail STORM!"

This revision allowed Ranma to create a tornado filled with jagged rocks in it.

"RRRAAAARGH!!!!!" screamed the creature, as it suddenly tried to form a portal.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ranma yelled, as he chased the creature into its portal. Ranma then found himself in a strange place. However, he could still see the creature, which was apparently fighting a group of people. Looks like they could use some help, Ranma thought to himself.

"Thought you can get away from, eh? Double Moko TAKIBISHA!"

Ranma let off a pair of chi-energy attacks, which made contact.

"RRRAAAARGH!!!!!" the creature cried.

"HEY! Watch it!"

Ranma turned to see a pretty girl dusting herself off the ground.

"You could have gotten me or something!"

"Hey, I don't need some dumpling-headed girl getting in my way!"

"I don't need some wannabe superhero getting in mine!"

"Whatever!"

"If you two are finish, we have a problem to correct!" yelled a man with some sort of laser pistol. He and a few other men were shooting at the creature as it tore through the people around it.

Nevertheless, the two managed to work together. Ranma was VERY impressed of the girl's prowess. He could tell that her youthful vigor belied her skills as a master in her own right.

"You seem to know what's going on," the girl said. "Care to elaborate?"

"It's some kind of creature that devours people. I've been fighting it for years. That's all I know."

"Great. Okay, distract it, so I can take it out with my 'Supreme Moonbeam Surprise'," the girl said, as she took out her sickle.

"What's that?"

"Energy attack."

"I can help!"

"Fine! On my mark…NOW!"

"Moko Takabisha PERFECT!"

"Supreme Moonbeam SURPRISE!"

The energy attacks, along with the weapons fire by the others, decimated the creature. Then, it suddenly exploded.

"Look out!" Ranma yelled, as he shielded the girl's body with his. He could feel the full effects of the explosion on his back. When the dust settled, Ranma could feel something squirming beneath him.

"Uhh…what was that?" Ranma said.

"Hey, do you mind?"

"Alright already…"

The girl in the fancy sailor outfit got up and began dusting herself.

"Hey! You got me all grimy! And who are you anyway?"

"Um…my name is Ranma Saotome. Sorry about that."

"I see. Well, Mr. Saotome, my name is Usagi Tsukino, 'Sailor Moon' when I'm dressed like this. Well, minus the dirt, of course."

"Lt. Commander Tsukino, is everything alright?" said a man, as he walked forward. Ranma could tell that the man, based upon his demeanor, was in charge of the situation. "Dr. McCoy can be summoned if you need anything…"

"I'm fine, Captain. Oh, where are my manners? Ranma, meet my commanding officer Captain James Kirk. Captain, this is Ranma Saotome."

"Hello, Mr. Saotome. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Um, thank you, Captain Kirk." Ranma was getting uncomfortable with being called "Mr. Saotome", though his growing hunger was bothering him. "Um, do you guys have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"I don't see any problems with that. Kirk to Enterprise," Kirk said, after flipping open his communicator.

"Scotty, here."

"Stand by for two to beam up."

"Standing by."

"Miss Tsukino, would you do the honors of escorting Mr. Saotome back to the ship?"

"Certainly, sir. And I'm sure Mr. Saotome can tell his story in all this?"

"Only if you call me 'Ranma'. 'Mr. Saotome' was my pops."

"Certainly…Ranma Saotome," Usagi said wink.

"Kami…meatball-headed tomboys…"

"And the rest is history," Ranma said, as he sipped his tea. "From then on, I knew that my life would change for the better…with some exceptions of course."

"Boy, stop drinking like some girl," Genma said with a glare. He was determined to unnerve his wayward son.

"Dad, I can out drink YOU anytime, anywhere," Ranma said with a smirk, as he sat down his cup. "Besides, my taste have been refined over the years."

"You still haven't explain why you haven't aged," said Nabiki.

"Well, after my medical examination aboard the Enterprise, it was determined that when the creature exploded, it's temporal energies bathed my body, thus rendering my body immune to normal time. Later, I would find out that the creature itself was a denizen of the fourth dimension, though I wouldn't find this out for another hundred years."

Just then, Ranma's watch beeped.

"Ranma here."

"Ranma, we have the results of the examination," said T'Sara. "And bring Hoshiko with you. I'll need her and Ami's assistance."

"I'm on my way."

"Ranma where are you going?!" said Soun. "Genma, tell your son to stay with Akane."

"Soun's right, my boy. You have no business being around that other female. Your place is with Akane-"

"If…if…if you are able to, tell Usagi that I'm sorry," said Akane, as she picked up the tea tray to take back into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Akane. I appreciate it," Ranma said, as he gave Akane a peck on the cheek. Akane merely stood in shock for a moment until Ranma left the dinning room.

"Akane, how can you be so cavalier about your fiancée?" yelled Soun.

"I-"

"Daddy, haven't you been paying attention?" Nabiki said, as she faced her father. "As long as Akane is willing to give Ranma the benefit of a doubt, she might have a chance with Ranma."

"Hmmm…you might have a point. Alright, I won't say anything on the matter."

"But Soun-!" Genma began.

"Thanks, Nabiki," Akane said, as she continued on her way to the kitchen.

"Soun, how can you say that?"

"Genma, old friend, let's try it Ranma's way. At least for now."

"Humph!"

"Now, turn this way. Go with the flow."

Hoshiko had recently begun teaching Kasumi her mother's fan dance using tai chi as the background. It was the least she could do as a way of thanking Kasumi fort making her feel welcomed. Thus, in the Tendo dojo, the sounds of Chinese opera can be heard.

"Now sweep the fan into a smooth arc…good. You're picking up the lessons real nicely, Kasumi."

"Thank you for your kind words, Ho-chan," Kasumi said happily. "I guess I haven't lost all of Father's lessons to time."

"Hoshiko!" Ranma said, as he peeked his head inside. "We need to visit your mom."

"Coming father," Hoshiko said, as she stops to turn off the music. "Be sure to practice before our next session, Kasumi."

"I will, and thank you, Hoshiko," Kasumi said with a bow.

"You're quite welcome," Hoshiko replied likewise.

"So, what's up father?" Hoshiko said, as she and Ranma left the compound.

"Daughter, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I think…"

"You're speaking normally. Does this mean that you're no longer the Borg Adjutant?"

"No, but I suppose that being around imperfect people tend to color one's disposition."

"…"

"Father?"

"Nope, you're still Borg, I guess. But, anyway, your sister T'Sara has news of your mom's condition. Plus, she wants you and Ami's assistance in devising a possible remedy."

"Of course. I can delve into the Borg ether stream to get the appropriate data."

"Good. Now let's get going."

With that, both father and daughter seemingly "wink" out of existence. Unknown to them, Nabiki Tendo spies a glance of their departure.

"Hmmm…" Nabiki said, as she stepped out into the yard and proceeds towards the family tool shed.

Once inside, Nabiki lifts up a false stone tablet from the floor surface. Underneath was Nabiki's "special" safe, where she keeps her valuables and black mail materials. However, from within Nabiki's treasure trove, Nabiki pulled out a small wooden box. She then pulled out the key that the Amazon matriarch Cologne had given hear at the start of her quest to retrieve the box that Happosai had originally stole from Cologne's tribe. Thanks to Nabiki's contacts, she was able to piece together the clues as to where her find would be located. Of course, it would have been a lot easier if the Founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts had remembered where he kept that item. Once Nabiki opened the box, she marveled at what contained inside: an amulet with a stylized lightning bolt with six characters of various Asian origin surrounding it.

According to Cologne, years ago, a legendary Amazon was given a gift by a wandering wizard to defeat a powerful foe that was a mortal threat to the Middle Kingdom. Some say that it may have been a previous incarnation of the Phoenix-god Saffron, while others say that it may have been one of the Yama Kings that wanted to step out of his role from within the Celestial Bureaucracy. Whatever the case might be, the titanic battle rendered the area between Tibet and China proper into the wasteland that it is today, and had cost the Amazon champion her very life. However, before departing for Heaven, this hero imparted her essence into an amulet made by the finest artisans, so that, in the future, the Amazons could have a means to defend themselves. In effect, a user of the amulet will garner the knowledge and strength of not only of the Amazon champion who first created the amulet, but of subsequent users as well.

Centuries after this Amazon's departure from the Earth realm, a young thief had stolen a treasure trove of Amazon treasure- including the "special" amulet. At the time of the thief, Young Cologne, who was the next designated user of the amulet, tried in vain to track the one responsible. Luckily for Happosai, he escaped by faking his death. He would then later chuck his possessions into storage, not realizing what was truly in possession.

And now, "The Sacred Amulet" has resurfaced. As part of the general agreement, once Nabiki has utilized it for her own purpose, she is to return it to Cologne, who would then return it to her tribe. That way, she would be redeemed for loosing the amulet in the first place. Of course, only Cologne knew how to utilize the amulet, so it wasn't like Nabiki could take advantage of the situation.

"I think it's time that we pay a visit to the Cat Café," Nabiki said to herself. Once done, she would be well on her way towards getting revenge on Hoshiko Saotome.

***

"Darkness WAVE!"

"Get moving!" yelled Sailor Venus, as she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts scattered.

BOOM!

Sailor Za'Ha'Dum lowered her palm, satisfied that the Inner Scouts were on the defensive. "3 of 7, 4 of 7, 5 of 7 and 6 of 7, take point. The rest, go after Sailor Neo-Moon."

"What are we going to do?" yelled Sailor Mars. "They're adapting to our attacks!"

"Aw, it just makes them a challenge!" yelled Sailor Jupiter, who was using the speed and strength training technique that she learned from her sensei Usagi to physically hit her opponents."

"Be careful, Jupiter! Attack around them!" yelled Sailor Mercury, who was trying to figure out their foes' shield frequency. "Sailor Neo-Moon, I'm patching the data directly into your mindlink headset."

"Make them go away!" screamed Sailor Neo-Moon, as she dodge the Borg left it right. "I don't have any breathing room!"

"Resistance is futile," the Borg said.

"What THEY said," quipped Sailor Za'Ha'Dum.

The day started simple enough. Naru wanted to open a new checking account at the Bank of Tokyo, when this strange woman showed up.

"Who are you?"

"You'll see…Shadow MAKE-UP!"

A moment later, Sailor Za'Ha'Dum, the Senshi of Shadows, appeared.

"Who are you?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't be able to pronounce it. Damn shadows…"

Naru, who training to assume her friend Usagi's role as the champion of Love and Justice, wanted to go somewhere to transform. But how?

"By the way, I KNOw you're training to be my grandmother's replacement. So, by all means, transform. And call you're little girl friends as well. I can wait."

Ten minutes later, the Inner Sailor Scouts were assembled.

"What do YOU want, witch?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I've come to formerly test your effectiveness with your new scout."

"You think you can take all of us?" smirked Sailor Jupiter. She was itching to bust this creep's chops.

"Oh, please. You honestly think I would come alone? Borg Group 7, activate!"

Seven bank employees and customers screamed in agony, as their nano-modifications took place. In their place stood armored Borg warriors.

"Borg? Get 'em."

"Now, what?" yelled Sailor Mars, as she prepared to let fly her fireball attacks.

"We fight," said Sailor Venus. "Guys?"

"Jupiter Wide SPARKLE!"

"Mars Fire UNITE!"

"Venus Light BEAM!"

"Mercury Ice BLADE!"

"Um…Moon Crescent SHINE!"

The attack made their mark, but their foes armor blunted the attacks.

"As you can see, it'll take more than that to do damage. Oh, before I forget…Darkness WAVE!"

A black ball appeared in front of Sailor Za'Ha'Dum's palm. Then, with its release, hurdled towards the Scouts.

"Get moving!"

Now, there was a stand off. The Borg were adapting to the Scouts energy attacks, so now it was time to get dirty.

"Don't let them touch you!"

"Ayeeeee!"

SWISH-plonk!

A single red rose stuck out of one of the Borg's neck, causing it to go into convulsions.

"Don't worry, Neo-Sailor Moon!" yelled Tuxedo Mask, as he came into view. "Have faith in your abilities and in your friends."

"Pretty words," said Sailor Za'Ha'Dum. "But that won't end the conflict."

'Options, anyone?' Minako asked telepathically.

Guys, listen up, thought Ami. Tuxedo Mask, pleas get ready to make your throw at four targets. Neo-Moon, lend your energy to us. The rest of us will lend our energy to Tuxedo Mask's attack.

But I'm not sure if I can-!

Trust in your abilities, Neo-Moon…just like we practiced.

Okay…

"Well, Sailor Splats?"

"Now!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

Fftt! Fftt! Fftt! Ffft! Fftt!"

Because Tuxedo Mask's roses were physical attacks, they easily pierced the Borg shielding, since the Borg are used to energy ones. But then…

BOOM! WHOOSH! BLAM! CRISH!

One Borg exploded, another was engulfed in flames, another vaporized and another still shattered into pieces. In other words, four Inners armed Tuxedo Mask's roses thanks to Neo-Moon. What surprised them was Sailor Za'Ha'Dum's response.

"Bravo. I am impressed. But alas, my job is over."

"Your think we'll let you get away?" yelled Sailor Venus.

"I believe the answer is 'You don't have a choice'."

With that, Sailor Za'Ha'Dum formed a sphere of darkness and let it drop on the floor.

"Be seeing you." And with that, the Senshi of Shadows disappeared.

Ami immediately used her Mercury Scanner to deduced that-

"It's a bomb-!"

BOOM! A series of spikes exploded from within, covering the entire room with its deadly rain. Thankfully, Sailor Jupiter was learning the Jedi arts among other combat training, and thus erected a solid telekinetic wall. Unfortunately, she didn't have as much training in this regard, thanks to Usagi being ill of late.

"Ohhh…" Jupiter said, as blood fell from her nose. Before falling unconscious, she reverted to normal.

"Makoto!" Mina said, as she caught her friend. "Neo-Moon, try healing her!"

"Okay…"

Within Neo-Moon's abilities was the ability to heal both mind and body. Carefully, Naru placed her hands on Makoto's forehead. A light enveloped the two, followed by Makoto returning to the land of the living.

"Ugh...I need to practice more," Makoto said, as she was being helped.

"Look at this mess!" Raye cried.

Around them was death and destruction. Only those behind the Inners were spared.

"We can't continue being on the defensive."

"I know, Raye. I know."

Anne stood on the roof across from the Bank of Tokyo, where she surveyed her work.

"You were told to take care of them."

"Spying on me, Jadeite? I didn't think that was your style."

Turning around, Anne took a long look at her ally.

"If you feel the way you do, why not report me? Then again, that would mean that you couldn't get some of this."

Anne walked towards Jadeite and passionately kissed him. While initially surprised, Jadeite proceeded to return the favor.

"Braxton does not have any power over me. Besides, I AM dealing with the Sailor Scouts…MY way."

"You don't know how dangerous Braxton can be."

"Noted. Now, do you have any pressing business at the moment? There's this place in Hawaii we can stay…"

"Oh. OH! No, I don't think so."

"Good. Let's book."

"What about Braxton?"

"Feh, I'm sure his 'toy' is reporting on us…"

"…Even as we speak."

Braxton looked at the Borg Queen, as both of them listened to the recording the Borg Queen had just made.

"She needs to be punished for her insolence."

"In all due time. However, I need for you to investigate something."

A picture of Serena O'Hare and Darin Chiba, who appeared to have returned from "club hopping", appeared.

"So this is the target. So what?"

"Notice the bio-signature readings between the last appearance of Sailor Moon and the subject."

"They appear to be different. Are you concluding that there's a doppelganger of Usagi Tsukino on Earth?"

"I'm positive, which is why I want you to personally handle this. We'll deal with Anne later."

"Excellent."

Later in the day, Ami has arrived on "The Wild Bunny" to consult with T'Sara over the day's events. She was surprised to see that Ranma and Hoshiko were there as well. Sitting down for tea, Ami retold the day's events.

"And then Sailor Za'Ha'Dum mentioned that Usagi's was her grandmother," Ami said, over tea. "I wonder why she said that."

"Yes, I wonder about that as well," said Ranma, as he went over a simulation program. "Any ideas, T'Sara?"

"And do you have any news of Mother's condition?" asked Hoshiko, who was interfacing with the Borg neural network.

T'Sara, who didn't want to tell any more bad news, sighed.

"I gathered you three together to inform you of Mother's condition. Follow me."

When the group arrived to Sickbay, Ranma, Hoshiko and Ami were shocked to see Usagi's condition.

Usagi was in an immersion tube, suspended in a liquid solution. Various tubes and wires were sticking into her body. Worse, she was loosing her hair, and her skin was blistering.

"Usagi?" said a shocked Ami.

"Mother?" said a shocked Hoshiko.

"Why didn't you say something about this before now!?" shouted Ranma. "Are heartless or something?

"If I mentioned this to anyone else, eventually our enemies will know. Besides, the others don't need this kind of distraction right now."

"Hummph! Fine, but be a little more trusting in the future, okay?"

"Noted."

"So…what is her condition?" asked Ami.

"Usagi is suffering from a cellular breakdown. After years of physical damage and genetic alterations, her body has called it quits. The only thing that has kept her together is her faith in her Star Seed. Unfortunately, sometimes faith is not enough."

"But is there a cure?"

"Yes, but, unfortunately, it involves time travel."

"Oh, great."

"What do you mean?" asked Ami.

"We would need to perform a genetic graft by taking a sample from Usagi's original body."

"But that means we would have to go back to the days of the Silver Millennium!"

"Exactly. That's why I need you, Ami and Hoshiko working on this. That way, we can create some options for us to use."

"And what about that other matter?" asked Hoshiko.

"Yeah, what about that?"

"I'm afraid that our enemy has an ally that is…'family'."

"Come again?"

"Before coming to Earth, I investigated a rumor that the Shadows may have returned to Za'Ha'Dum. Turns out that while that this was the case, it was not to re-establish a base of operations, but to anoint their representative in their absence."

"Okay, so who is this person?"

"Before Aiko…I mean Anna…disappeared that first time, she and John Sheridan were expecting a child. From what I gathered, she was suppose to have surprise him with this news upon her return to Earth, but the Shadows got to her first. In secret, Anna gave birth to her daughter Anne…your grandchild, Abba."

Ranma was stunned. He was a grandfather…again?

"Does Usagi know?"

"No, I did not tell her. If she knew that she had a granddaughter who is after her blood, the news would be devastating."

Ranma simply looked at everyone before going to Usagi's medical unit. He gently touched the container.

"No matter what happens, Usako, I swear that I'll set things right."

**Tbc. **


	26. Part 26

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This story takes place after the "Sailor Moon v. Sailor Torag" battle.

Part 26

Meanwhile…

"Thank you, your majesty, for that excellent recital," said Hamon, the Court retainer to the Silver. "Your words will surely inspire us all to recycle."

"Thank you, Hamon, for your kind words," said Princess Serenity, as she was being escorted to her chambers. "I wanted to show Mother that I have what it takes to be a public speaker."

"And a good job at that, Princess. But I digress. Good morrow to you."

With a nod to her guards, Princess Serenity entered her chambers. There, Luna d' Maus, who was in humanoid form at the moment, and was reading a book in Serenity's favorite chair, went to greet her Princess.

"Princess, how goes your presentation? It's not everyday that one speaks before the assembled ministers…even if it's an informal meeting."

"Mother felt that it was good practice for me to give one. Though I should have used a different topic."

"What was the topic anyway?"

"It was 'How to cook a pot roast while using a fire elemental'."

"That is…very interesting."

"Well, the Princess of Mars DID suggest it as a less serious topic to do a speech on."

"I will have to talk to the Princess about it when I see her at the Silver Millennium Ball next month."

"I guess. Speaking of which, I do hope Prince Endymeon gets to come, but with the way things are lately…"

"Don't blame your Mother's edict barring the Earth delegation. With rumors that the Earth court may be in the thrall of dark forces, Queen Serenity does not want to take any chances."

"I suppose so. Still…"

"Yes, I know. You still love him. Who knows? May be he will come in disguise, especially since the up-coming ball is a costumed one."

"Perhaps. At any rate, I will turn in now. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Princess."

With her now alone, Princess Serenity prepared for her bath, followed by her actual bathing ritual. She had given her attendant the evening off, so she gladly bathed herself. Once done, Serenity prepared for bed before finally going to sleep. Then, ten minutes later, a shimmer in the air can be seen on the far wall, opposite of the right side of Serenity's bed. Where a blank wall had been, stood a red-haired girl wearing an all black outfit. She flicked her pigtail over her shoulder and tapped an earplug on her right-hand side.

"Wild Child" to "Radio Shack", Ranma Saotome thought in her telepathic plug. I'm in position. Over.

"Radio Shack to Wild Child, we comply," Hoshiko Saotome, the Borg Adjutant, said in her communications link on the Borg Sphere, which was in a high geo-synch orbit above the Moon Kingdom's palace. Thanks to its technical level, it could easily escape most forms of protection. "Father, I really wish you came up with a better codename to describe us."

Hey, it was the best thing that I could think of in a short time. Besides, with your mother's life hanging in the balance, it's really not a big deal.

FLASHBACK

With Usagi's vital signs stabilized, those concerned for her welfare sat around the conference room aboard the USS Wild Rabbit.

"Now let me get this straight," Ami began. "You're saying that Usagi is dying?"

"Yes," replied T'Sara.

"And you're now letting me know this? I'm her friend, damn it!"

"Ami, please," Ranma interjected. "As I am disturbed by this news, and by the fact that T'Sara is just now revealing Usagi's condition, we have to keep our cool about this."

"Surely, we should let the others know-"

"No."

"And why, Ranma?"

"Think about it. If your present enemy knows that Usagi is out of commission, they might take advantage of the situation."

"That is why I suggested to Mother that a replacement for her was needed. Besides, Naru seems to be doing well, correct?"

"Well, yes, but still…"

"T'Sara, is there anything we can do for Mother?" asked Hoshiko.

"What we need to have is a sample of genetic structure of Mother's original incarnation."

"Actual or model-based?" asked Ami.

"Actual. I can synthesize artificial DNA, but the best results is an actual sample."

"Alright. So we go back to the Silver Millennium," said Ranma. "We'll ask Serenity for her DNA and go about our business."

"There is Sailor Pluto to deal with. Maybe Queen Serenity too."

"I see. Fine. We'll get the DNA without disrupting the timeline. But neither Hoshiko nor I have previous incarnations during the time of the Silver Millennium. How are we going to do this without fail?"

"I believe Ami will help us."

"Me? I barely remember my previous incarnations."

"Do not worry. There is a technique among the people of my father that can help you to remember more about your past."

"What's it called?"

"It is called the 'Vulcan Mind meld', and it can be quite painless."

"And how are we going back in time? Take the Wild Bunny?"

"No, the Borg Sphere."

"That is correct. It has been a while, but we can use the sphere to correct the time warp into the past. When we are there, we can use Ami's knowledge to determine the best course of action."

"Okay then," Ami replied. "I'll let the others know-"

"That will not be necessary," T'Sara replied. "We are dealing with time travel, so, while it may take some time where Abba, Hoshiko and you will be at, virtually no time will take place here. Besides, if the Inners know-"

"Then Setsuna will know as well. I understand. But there should be some sort of fail-safe back up or something just in case."

"Of course, which is why I am in the process of creating a 'powered' Hologram for each of you. They will simulate your personalities and abilities, once we make a copy of your physiology."

"Kinda like Rimmer and the Doctor, right?" Ranma asked.

"Correct. So, what is your decision?"

Ranma thought back to Usagi's condition, and how special she was to him.

"Let's do this thing."

After leaving behind a Borg probe (which looks like two pyramids attached by their base, and has a green spheroid in the center that can be seen from the outside), the Borg sphere readied itself by creating temporal wake. The Borg probe's job is to prevent outside forces from detecting the disturbance. Of course, it did not see Anne "Sailor Za'Ha'Dum" Sheridan's "Shadow vessel" observing the proceedings. Its purpose was to relay any activity that the Borg sphere may do to its owner…Anne.

"Hmmmm," Anne mused, as she thought about her family's attempt to travel into the past. For the past few days, she and Jadeite were vacationing in Switzerland together, in spite Captain Maxwell "I hate Usagi Tsukino" Braxton's admonishing the two of them for not doing their "jobs". Since Braxton needs Anne's Shadow capabilities, more so than he needs General Jadeite's capabilities, Braxton had to relent.

Should I let Braxton know about what's going on? Anne thought to herself.

"What's the matter?" asked Jadeite, as he turned over to face his "friend".

Anne simply smiled.

"It's nothing. You know, now that you are awake, shall we…?"

"Sure."

And with that, the lovers continued their vacation.

"Okay, chronometric readings indicates that everything is a go," Ami said, as she tapped a few keys on the dashboard.

"Affirmative," Hoshiko replied, who was her module on the Borg sphere. Whenever the Borg Adjutant is on her sphere, she merges with her vessel for greater efficiency. Still, it freaks Ranma out when her daughter becomes part of the very mechanism that took his kids away from him and Usagi in the first place. However, he and his ex-wife have long since come to an understanding where Hoshiko is concerned. "We are ready to initiate launch."

"Ranma, we are ready," Ami said nervously. It was interesting for her to be in center of activity without the rest of the Sailor Scouts being around.

Ranma read the reading on the control panel and nodded.

"Hoshiko, proceed with launch."

"Understood."

And with that, the Borg sphere warped outside of normal space and time vis-à-vis a temporal wake.

END FLASHBACK

Okay, I'm in position, Ranma thought telepathically, as she took out her med kit. Extracting genetic samples while the Princess Serenity slept needed the hands of medical technician.

Ami, why couldn't you do this? Ranma thought. I was a command officer, not a doctor!

"Because, Ranma, I have to help monitor Silver Millennium activity with Hoshiko," Ami replied.

Fine, Fine. I'm proceeding with the procedure now.

Ranma slowly slinked up to the sleeping princess. She admired how beautiful she looked while she slept.

"No, I got to stick with the plan," Ranma said softly.

Ranma tapped her medical Tricorder, as she proceeded to press her hypo-spray on the princess. In theory, Serenity would not feel a thing…

Suddenly, Princess Serenity's eyes snapped open.

"Eh," began Ranma. "Hello?"

Serenity screams.

"EEEEEK!"

Meanwhile, back in the present…

"Good morning, Tomoko," said Maxwell Braxton, as he entered his main office. His company, "Synergy, Inc.", specializes in the latest computer programming and technology. Of course, it was a "front" for his operations on Earth, which is to get revenge on Starfleet Captain Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino. In fact, the very building itself is a citadel for himself and his crew. However, even Braxton took some time to get out of the office once in a while.

"Hello, sir," Tomoko replied, as she continued her typing. "Miss Bjorg is waiting in your office."

"Thank you."

Braxton walks into his spacious office, whose window overlooked Tokyo Bay.

"I thought I told you to check out that female who looks like Captain Tsukino," Braxton said to "Miss Bjorg", who was standing next to Braxton's desk, while dressed in a business suit.

"We have, Braxton," The Borg Queen replied. "However, there is something that you need to know."

That is when Braxton noticed a trail of smoke rising from the chair, whose back was facing him.

"Who. Is. Sitting. In. My. Chair?"

Just then, the chair turns around…

"YOU!?" Braxton yelled, as he raised his hand. Thanks to the alien entity Trelane, Braxton possessed the ability to control time. With a discharge of chronometric energy, Braxton hoped to eliminate his hated foe.

The person in question, who was smoking a thin cigar in one hand, caught the energy in the other.

"Is this how you would greet a potential partner, Maxie-chan?" asked Serena, as she waved the energy out of existence. "I mean, really."

"How did you-?"

"Get here? Simple. This Borg here," Serena began, as she waved in the Borg Queen's direction, "and her drones tried to ambush me. And while I was on date too! Talk about being rude!"

FLASHBACK

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Momaru," Serena said, as they were walking back towards Serena's apartment near Juuban Park.

"You're welcome. Say, has Felipe let you know if the agency in France will take you? I mean, you have liked it here, right?"

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I could easily get more money in my new modeling contract if I go to France than if I stayed here."

Then, Serena turned towards Momaru and held his hand.

"But I could stay here, you know. I…really like being with you."

Momaru Chiba was torn. Could he fall in love again, especially with a girl that looks like Usagi? "I-"

"Duck!" Serena suddenly yelled.

BLAM! BLAM!

Serena felt very uneasy about walking through the park, since it felt that she was being watched. Still, she didn't become Empress of the Mirror Universe's Milky Way Galaxy by being TOO careless. Well, except maybe for those times when she faced sweet-tooth Usagi…

"What-?"

Before Momaru could do something, Serena used her dark arts to render her friend unconscious. Originally, she was going to use Usagi's ex-boyfriend to get back at her hated foe, but come to like his company.

"You are good as always…Captain Tsukino."

Serena turned to see a blond-haired woman surrounded by a group of well-dressed men.

"Excuse me?"

"Come now, you have not forgotten The Borg Queen, have you not?"

Serena looked closely. Then, she started to laugh maniacally.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The Borg Queen frowned.

"I do not think that this situation warrants a humorous response."

"Oh, on the contrary, it does. You see, I'm not the right person you seek. I am not CAPTAIN Usagi Tsukino, my mechanical friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. Chaos Prism MAKE-UP!"

A swirl of dark energy enveloped Serena. When it cleared, stood a Sailor suited warrior, dressed in black (with the exception of her shirt) with white trimming. And on her broach was the symbol of the Black Moon Family (an upside-down black crescent). In one hand, Serena twirled a wicked looking sword that easily equaled her height from handle to blade. Topping this was the style of her hair. Instead of the traditional odango hair, she had the hair rolled up in buns, a hairstyle she picked up from a slave a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.

"Well, you are indeed Captain Usagi Tsukino."

"Don't ever call me by that name! I am Serena, Empress of the Milky Way Galaxy, and the Sith Lord Darth Wryd. But you can call me Sailor Chaos!"

"Your title is means nothing to us. You will be assimilated."

As soon as The Borg Queen spoke, her men broke out of their clothes, revealing their full Borg armor. Then they proceeded to attack.

Sailor Chaos smirked. She had so many options.

"Let's see. First I do this."

Chaos simply picked up her sword and cleaved one borg in half.

"Then I do this."

Chaos balled up her hand, and then threw at one of the borg. Desperately, the Borg screamed, as maggots began to rapidly chew their way into the cyborg like acid.

"And I do this."

With a wave of that same hand, an unseen force began to rip the Borg apart from the inside out."

"And, finally, I do this."

With a simple thrust, Chaos punched the last Borg drone head right off its body.

"Well, what do you think?"

For the first time, the Borg Queen was very scared. This person was definitely not Captain Tsukino.

"…"

"How's this for an idea. You tell me everything that you know, or I will conclude this meeting…painfully. What do you say?"

Wanting to preserve her existence, the Borg Queen told Serena what was going on. Serena requested that they meet in Braxton's office to discuss the situation further, which the Borg Queen readily agreed.

"And take your trash with you," Serena yelled, as the Borg disappeared. Then she returned to normal dress.

Serena knelt down to wake Momaru up.

"Uh, what happened?" Momaru asked groggily.

"Nothing happened," Serena commanded.

"Yeah, nothing happened."

"Say, you want to come to my place tonight?"

Momaru thought for a moment. She can't be serious…?

"Yes, I'm serious."

Momaru smiles at the possibilities for that evening.

END FLASHBACK

"So, anyway, I'm here to strike a deal with you," Serena said, after taking a puff.

"Whatever you have to say will mean nothing to me," replied Braxton. "So I would like for you…to…"

As Serena squints her eyes slightly, Braxton realizes that he is having a hard time to breathe.

"I can make this real easy," Serena began. "I don't care what you do to Ranma Saotome or to the rest of his family and cohorts. Usagi Tsukino is MY project now. Your little revenge on the person who took your job at this 'Temporal Investigations Agency' will have to be shelved."

Serena got up from behind Braxton's desk and calmly stood over the choking man.

"You don't know what humiliation is, until you 'mirror' defeats you at every turn. Usagi WOUNDED me, Braxton, while you allowed yourself to simply be fired. You would make a lousy Sith."

Braxton desperately tried to call upon her his mastery over time.

"My mastery over time is greater than yours. Don't even bother."

With a nod of her head, Serena allowed Braxton to breathe again.

"Look, just let me have Usagi to deal with, and the rest of your operations will be left alone."

"What about our deal?" The Borg Queen interjected.

"Oh yeah. After you have taken care of Ranma, you are to let the Borg Queen have this Earth."

"Wh…What?!"

"Yes. 'Miss Bjorg' can have this Earth after you deal with Ranma. Besides, you use your time and energy to take over Starfleet and the Federation, right?"

"You mean, you won't-"

"No. I have my own empire to build in the Mirror Universe. Afterall, why stop at one galaxy, when you can conquer many more?"

Braxton knew that he was in a bind. If only he could find a way to contact his sponsor Trelane…

"Fine. You have a deal."

"Excellent. If there's nothing to say, I'll be on my way."

Serena flicked her thin cigar out of existence, and turned to leave Braxton's office. Then, she stopped.

"Oh, one more thing. If you screw me over on this, your life-force will be mine."

To illustrate this point, Serena slowly turned her head, reveling glowing red eyes. Then, she puts on her sunglasses.

"Be seeing you."

And with that, Serena leaves the office.

***

"Hey, T'Sara," began SELMA-Naru, the holographic representation Neo-Sailor Moon. She had been sitting next to Usagi's bio-tube ever since Ranma, Ami and Hoshiko began their journey into the past. "Do you think the Captain will be okay?"

"Well, she better be," interjected SELMA-Blondie, the sexy holographic bombshell. "She looks awful."

"Quiet, you two!" yelled SELMA-Matron, the den mother of the SELMA units. "Miss T'Sara is busy monitoring the Captain's vital signs."

"It is all right, SELMA," replied T'Sara, after taking a sip of her green tea. "As long as Mother is comfortable, all we need to do is wait for Abba and the others to return. Right now, she is sleeping."

I wonder what she is dreaming, T'Sara thought.

FLASHBACK!

Usagi was practicing her katas on the roof of the Daily Planet, where she has done so for the past ten years. Since then, she has fought against aliens, dark gods, the maniacal genius of Billionaire Lex Luthor, and the evil machinations of the dark god Lord Darksied of Apocalypse. Also, her friend Clark has finally admitted his feelings to Daily Planet's star reporter Lois Lane. While she was slightly jealous of Clark and Lois' budding relationship, Usagi did admit that Lois does ground Clark. Still, at least she had a relationship with Clark when both he and she traveled the world together before joining the Daily Planet.

On this day, Usagi was trying to shake the feeling of dread. She had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen. But what is it?

"Miss O'Hare! Miss O'Hare!"

"What is it, James?"

James "Jimmy" Olsen knew that his boss, photojournalist Serena Phoebe O'Hare, or simply "Phoebe" to her friends, liked to practice her martial arts. Ever since he met Phoebe years ago, Jimmy has developed a crush on her.

"There's some sort of monster tearing up the countryside! They call it 'Doomsday'!"

Usagi used her magic to take look at where this Doomsday was located. About a few states over, she could see a creature of unimaginable horror mowing down what was left of the Justice League. When she saw Clark getting pummeled, Usagi knew she had to act.

"So…that's what's going on. Jimmy, for what you are about to witness, you must tell no one."

"Miss O'Hare…?"

"Promise me, Jimmy."

Jimmy looks at Phoebe for a moment.

"O…okay."

"Good. Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

Light swirls around the photojournalist. Then, a flash of light burst where Phoebe was standing. Once Jimmy could see again, he gaped at what he saw.

It was Sailor Moon.

"You've seen nothing yet!" Phoebe said with a wink. "Cosmic Moon Make-Up: COSMIC ARMOR!"

By evolving into her "Cosmic Form", Usagi has become a full goddess; by adding her "Cosmic Armor" to the mix, Usagi is ready to fight the forces of Oblivion itself.

Ever since her contact with the Cosmic Forge of the Three Galaxies in "The Rifts", she has used her gift from the Cosmic Forge sparingly. If this Doomsday is as tough as she thinks it is, then she'll have to pull out all stops. Now fully armored in shiny metal, Usagi turned towards her subordinate.

"Jimmy, there's an envelope on my desk. It's for Perry. Give it to him."

"Okay. Good luck…Sailor Moon."

"Thanks."

And with that, Sailor Moon took off at sub-sonic speeds.

"RRRRRRAAAAA!" Doomsday raged, as it struck down the Man of Steel.

"AAAAHHH!" Superman yelled. He was still amazed that a creature as big as the Hulk could move so fast. It galled Clark that he was facing a being who could be stronger than him. At any rate, Superman found himself being pressed for time, since he knew that Doomsday wanted to take the fight to Metropolis.

"NO!" Superman yelled, as Doomsday made his final leap into Metropolis itself…

BLAM!

Doomsday smoking form fell to the ground. Floating above was an armored Sailor Moon, who lowered her hand.

"Superman, are you alright?"

"Yes, Sailor Moon. I'm glad you can make it."

"Are you able to move? The Justice League may need help."

"I can do better if I help you fight the creature-"

"Your energy is depleted. Just take a moment to recharge while I hold the fort."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Just don't do anything rash."

And with that, Superman left the scene to help his fellow leaguers.

"And now-?"

BAM! POW!

Doomsday, who grew stronger after each attack, leaped and attacked Sailor Moon with fist flying. Already, she could feel her armor cracking.

"Damn!" Sailor Moon said to herself. "Looks like I have to take this battle to a more personal level."

Tbc.


	27. Part 27

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This story takes place after the "Sailor Moon v. Sailor Torag" battle.

Part 27

A short time later…

BLAM!

Sailor Cosmos rocketed through several building beforestopping short at "The Daily Planet.

Damn, Usagi thought, as she picked herself up. She knew she shouldn't fight the creature known as "Doomsday" by herself, but, until her friend Kal-El arrives with the much-needed help, Usagi would have to hold the creature at bay. Already, she could see visible cracks on her Cosmo-Armor. Given as a gift by the Cosmo Knights and the sacred Forge for saving them from destruction, the armor was virtually indestructible. Of course, Doomsday was making the armor less and less reliable as her battle with the creature wore on. Still, Usagi pressed onward.

BOOM!

"RAAAAAAH!" Doomsday roared, as it menaced its prey.

"Creature, I tried to be reasonable with you," Usagi said, as she slowly got up. "But it looks like I have to get serious."

Calling upon her energies, might and considerable experiences, Sailor Cosmos glowed. As she did so, the sky darkened, and the ground quaked. In her righteous anger, Usagi grew taller and stronger…more muscular. In fact, she literally grew four more arms, a rune weapon in each hand, thanks to leaning the fabled "Iron Avatar" technique from her time with Vedic gods of India. Such a technique, commonly employed by the Indian goddess Kali, was not considered lightly. In fact, Usagi knew that by using this destructive technique, her death was assured. However, in order to stop the so-called "engine of destruction", Usagi had to become its mistress.

At the end of the day, eyewitnesses would report that the friend and partner of Superman appeared as a wrathful goddess of destruction cloaked in metallic, shiny silver armor. They literally feared this incarnation of the one whom they respected as a protector of Metropolis. Even Doomsday was taken aback, since it sensed something was amiss…

Forgive me, Ranma, Usagi thought, as she turned to face her foe.

"Now, creature," Sailor Cosmos said in a voice that sounded distant yet thunderous. "Shall we continue?"

***

Scotland, United Kingdom, (a universe away)…

"Usagi, NO!"

"Ranma, what happened?"

In the apartment that belonged to retired Starfleet officers Ranma Saotome and Amanda Rogers, Amanda comforted her long-time of fifty-plus years. Being a member of the Q Continuum, Amanda could tell that what Ranma felt was not a nightmare. She knew that he beloved and Usagi shared a psychic bond that was felt beyond conventional norms.

"It's Usagi…"

The look on Ranma's face told everything Amanda needed to know.

***

Superman, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom and Wonder Woman, four of the most powerful being in their universe, flew to the site where their friend Sailor Cosmo was fighting Doomsday. Clark could see huge sections of his beloved city confined to one geographical area within the Downtown section. And there, in the epicenter, was an immobile, normal Usagi, lying face down next to Doomsday. Well, a Doomsday that was either "dusted" or in pieces.

"Great, Hera…" Princess Diana said quietly, as she surveyed the area around. She knew that her adopted Amazonian sister was powerful, but she never suspected just how powerful Usagi could be.

"Serena! Serena!"

Superman swooped down to where Serena lied. He gently picked her up in her arms and cradled her.

"Clark…" Usagi said weakly, as blood trickled from her mouth.

"Yes, partner?"

"Is he…?"

"Yes, Doomsday is…dead."

"Good, I would hate to think Lois would loose out on a sure thing."

"Serena, please, don't waste your energy. Can get you some help-"

"Clark, you know that you're a terrible liar. Ugh…"

"Serena! Hold on!"

"Clark, tell Laurel that her mother loves…"

And with that, Serena Ohara, also known as Usagi Tsukino, as well as the "Darling of Metropolis" known as "Sailor Cosmos", dies. For a member of the Justice Society, the Justice League and many others, there would be no other way to "retire".

***

Weeks later, after being buried under a monument in Metropolis' Centennial Park, Superman discovers that Serena's body was stolen. Enraged, Superman goes to the usual suspects, ranging from Braniac to Lex Luthor to Darkside. However, none of them knew of where Serena's body went.

And then, "The Four Sailor Moons" went public.

One Sailor Moon was Laurel "Neo-Sailor Moon" Kent, the daughter of Serena Ohara-Kent and Clark Kent. While she was in her fifties, Laurel appeared to be in her twenties. Up until her mother's death, she was a bureau chief for The Daily Planet in Tokyo, Japan. When word of her mother's death reached Laurel, she was on an excursion in Hokkaido, far from the nearest media outlet. Laurel berated herself for not being there for her mother. So, upon returning home to Metropolis, Laurel took on the mantle of "Neo-Sailor Moon", in homage to Serena's sacrifice.

The second Sailor Moon was a girl named Natalie Irons, who dubbed herself "Metal Sailor Moon". Using a form fitting power armor that her uncle had created for his niece, Natalie vowed to repay her honor debt to Serena, for saving her life during the Doomsday fight. While the armor itself was impressive, it was Natalie's "Staff of Love and Justice" that was most meaningful; it was, in fact, one of Serena's rune weapons that was refashioned as part of Natalie's ensemble. (A/N: The design of the "Metal Sailor Moon" armor is based upon Nene Romanova's Hardsuit from the "Bubblegum Crisis: 2040" series.)

The third Sailor Moon that showed up was a child-clone version of Serena. "Young Sailor Moon" had all of the original Sailor Moon powers, but was "downsized". She insisted that she was the original, but was reduced to a child. Later, it would turn out that she was indeed a clone of Serena, and that she was to become an operative of the U.S. government's secret CADMUS project. CADMUS, a super-scientific think-tank, was controlled by an ambitious director, who sought to turn the organization into a military one.

The last "pretender" was "Cyber Sailor Moon". While she looked like Serena, she could "morph" various parts of her body into "tools", ranging from computer interfaces to energy weapons (A/N: Think of the female T-X Terminator from the upcoming "Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines" film). Curiously, she knew more about the original Sailor Moon's exploits, including her attacks.

For a time, The Four Sailors did their best to honor Sailor Cosmos' memory, while actively searching for Serena's body. At the same time, the reporter Lois Lane and Clark had gotten closer through it all, much to Laurel's chagrin. Then one day, a surprise attack on the Coast City occurred, caused by Mongol the Conqueror. Mongol, shamed by his defeat at the hands of Superman, teamed up with a mysterious foe. His mission: to remake the Earth into a new "Warworld", a planetary, and mobile, weapon. With the destruction of Hal "Green Lantern" Jordan's hometown, it was up to "Team Superman" to investigate the situation…

"Okay, team, keep it up!" Superman yelled, as he, Neo-Sailor Moon, Young Sailor Moon and Cyber Sailor Moon arrived on the scene. Metal Cyber Moon and Supergirl were asked to watch Metropolis while they were gone. Unfortunately, the mysterious foe was about to make a move…

BLAM!

Laurel felt a burst of energy blasts. She actually felt it because the beam was powered by kryptonite radiation.

"Laurel???" Superman exclaimed.

BLAM! BLAM!

Superman goes down as well.

"You?" exclaimed Young Sailor Moon, who was scared out of her wits.

"Yes, me," Cyber Sailor Moon said, as she raised her gun turret, which was a part of her forearm. "Good night, snow flake."

BLAM!

"Ah, I see that my partner has made her move," Mongol said, as he sipped his wine. "Commander, send in a squad to handle the resistance."

"Yes, sir!" the barrack's commander said.

***

Usagi.

Usagi opened her eyes upon hearing her name. She could see herself floating above the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. She then turns to the source of the voice.

"Mother…"

"Hello, Serenity," Queen Serenity said, as she floated towards her erstwhile child. "I heard that you've been very busy."

"MOTHER!" Usagi cried, as she hugged her mother's ghost. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? You have not done anything wrong. That does not mean that you did not make mistakes."

"I know…"

"Hey there, sunshine," said another voice.

Usagi turned to see a familiar face.

"Q!"

"Excellent. I'm glad that you haven't forgotten your old friend."

"No, I haven't. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to send you back."

"No! I'm done with my life."

"Is your daughter Laurel 'done' with her life, too?"

"L…Laurel?"

"Behold…"

Usagi saw the scene change to that of her friends. She saw Mongol and some look-alike torturing Kal-El, her daughter Laurel and some child version of herself.

"Clark! Laurel! NO!"

"My daughter, I know that you are tired of your burden, but you know what you must do."

Indeed Usagi knew what to do.

***

At Superman's Fortress of Solitude, the Artic…

A sarcophagus of alien design opens up, spilling its contents. From the mucous, a black-clad figure slowly rises. Then, the figure limps over to a Kryptonian "War Suit", where tendrils from the machine attach to various parts of the figure's body. With the tendrils attached, the figure is loaded into the suit. Once loaded, the power armor stomps out of the Superman's fortress before plunging into the depth's of the ocean floor…

…And rises four hours later out of the Metropolis' main harbor. And there it stood while Metropolis' Special Crime Unit arrived, followed by Metal Sailor Moon, Supergirl, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen.

"So, what do you got?" asked Lois

"Well, this thing hasn't move for a while," replied Inspector Turpin. "We wanted to wait until Cyber Sailor Moon and Supergirl arrives."

Suddenly, the hatch of the War Suit opens up, spilling out its contents. Everyone was standing ready for action, when they saw a figure rise. Then the figure takes off the mask that was covering his or her face to reveal…

Sailor Moon!

"Who are you?" asked Supergirl.

"Yeah, who ARE you?"

"Who do you think I am?" Usagi retorted. Then, she noticed her Staff of Love and Justice. With a nod, Usagi took control over her weapon, as it flew from Metal Sailor Moon's hands and into hers.

"Hey!" yelled Metal Sailor Moon.

"I'm glad that you took care of my weapon while I was gone," Usagi said, as she tossed it back to Metal Sailor Moon. Then, while running through her short, blond hair, Usagi thought about what to say.

"Listen, guys," Usagi began. "I know that you guys don't think that I am not who I am, but you have to trust me on what I am about to say…"

***

"You are nothing, Green Lantern!" yelled Mongol. Damn his luck that he had forgotten that Coast City was the hometown of Hal Jordan.

"Ugh," the Green Lantern replied, as he took several blows. He was angry and frustrated that he has yet to defeat the one who killed his love ones. Still, he must press forward…

Forming a suit of armor, Hal went head-to-head with the despot. One way or another, Mongol will get his.

Outside of Mongol's headquarter, the rescue team waited for action. Serena took out a special musical instrument, which was a guitar made from science and magical technology.

"What's that suppose to do?" asked Lois, who, along with Jimmy, was covering the story.

"Watch and report, Lois." Then, Usagi played a special ballad, based upon the Hylian notes she learned along time ago.

Suddenly, Mongol's forcefield was struck by ethereal energy from beyond the Earth world. The field buckled and warped.

"Metal, now!"

Metal Sailor Moon raised her staff and pointed it at the field. Channeling power from her suit through the staff, a beam of Lunarian energy hit its mark.

SHATTER!

With the field down, the team went in.

"Metal, protect Lois and Jimmy. Supergirl, find Kal and the others. I'm going after the pretender."

"Right!" Supergirl and Metal Sailor Moon said in unison.

***

POW!

Green Lantern took his mace and slammed into Mongol. Only when the despot did not move did Hal relax a bit.

BOOM!

Hal turned to see two people going head-to-head. Then, he relaxed a bit when he saw who it was.

"Serena, do you need any help?" asked Hal.

"No, this witch is MINE!" Serena replied.

"You'll never defeat me!" Cyber Sailor Moon yelled. "Never!"

It turned out that Cyber Sailor Moon was really Karen Henshaw, a crewmember of the ill-fated "Destiny" space mission. While Superman was away on a mission, Sailor Moon tried to rescue the space shuttle Destiny on her own. Unfortunately, the four crewmembers from the flight had mutated into horrible monsters. The tragedy occurred when Serena failed to cure them of their infliction in time, each dying in horrible ways.

Or, so Usagi thought.

One of the crewmembers, Karen Henshaw, instead, had evolved into an ethereal being that could take possession of machines. Afterwards, Karen traveled across the universe, picking up technology left and right. She hooked up with Mongol, and the two vowed to have revenge on Superman and Sailor Moon. However, when Sailor Moon died, Karen decided to create a new identity: Cyber Sailor Moon. With it, she would lure Superman and the others into a trap, and thus complete her revenge. Thankfully, she never thought her old nemesis would return from the dead…

BLAM!

Thanks to Kryptonian medicine, Usagi was healed of her wounds. Still, she lacked the power necessary to finish off her foe.

"Ugh!"

"Well, I think it's time for us to conclude our little dance," Karen said, as she opened up her chest to reveal…a Star Seed!"

"What?"

"Thank Lord Darkside for taking a sample of your Star Seed during your time in his 'loving' care. With it, I will destroy you all!"

A beam of dark energy hit Usagi, who was now writhing in pain.

"Once I have destroyed your defenses, I will absorb you and your Star seed into me."

Already, Usagi was flickering out of existence. Still, she wasn't about to give up.

"DIE, DAMN YOU!"

"Never!"

Usagi.

"Huh?" Usagi said to herself. She could have sworn she had heard Ranma's voice…

No matter what, no matter where, I will always be with you…

Suddenly, Usagi grew stronger, as she slowly rose.

"What?" Karen exclaimed, as she increased her output. "Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, as long as love and justice prevails," Usagi replied, as she crept closer to her foe.

"NOOOOOOOOO-!"

BOOM!

Everything goes white.

***

"Ranma, are you okay?" Amanda asked her beloved. She was worried that her strengthening the connection between Ranma and Usagi from a different dimension would become detrimental to Ranma's health.

Ranma smiled at his love.

"Nah, everything's fine."

***

Everyone on Team Superman found themselves on the outskirts of what was once Coast City.

"Superman?" asked Lois.

"Lois? Lois!" Kal replied, as he checked out his girlfriend's welfare.

"Look!" Jimmy yelled.

As the light died down, something took form…

It was Usagi, who was wearing her Sailor Suit. She still had the short haircut, though. (A/N: Think of Sailor Uranus' hairstyle). And she was not alone.

In her arms was a baby girl.

While Sailor Moon floated down to the assembled group, the light continued to die down where Coast City once was. The surprising thing about it was that a city was forming.

"My god," Hal Jordan said quietly. He could not believe that her old JLA colleague was restoring Coast City. But what about the citizens…?

"Don't worry, old friend," Usagi said, as she handed the baby to Young Sailor Moon. "I'm not done yet."

Taking out her own Caddeus, a gift given to her by Hermes, the Olympian messenger god, and raised it. Used as the symbol for the healing arts, Sailor Moon called upon the dead to rise again, and restore them to life. Normally, Death would be ticked off, but she knew that it was in Usagi's jurisdiction to do what she was doing.

"Know this: I will not let this one mistake destroy the ones I love."

"Serena, thank you," Hal said, before going to see if his family was okay.

Superman went to Usagi, and simply stared.

"Serena, I-"

"I know Kal. I know."

The two hugged each other deeply, as Laurel watched. She knew that her parents cared for each other long after their marriage had ended.

Lois could tell that their love was genuine. But what about her relationship with Clark-?

"Don't worry, Ms. Lane," Laurel interjected. "Once Dad loves someone, it's forever."

Lois actually felt assured when she heard this. Maybe Clark's heart is big enough for she and Usagi.

"What about me?" asked Young Sailor Moon. It's bad enough that she wasn't really Sailor Moon, but…

"Ah, don't worry kid," Metal Sailor Moon replied. "There's always a need for love and justice…"

Sailor Moon returned to Metropolis to a hero's welcome, as she swooped down to the Downtown District. With her partner and allies in tow, she knew that she could finally move forward with her life, no matter what the challenges that come her way.

As for Karen Henshaw, a local couple adopted her. Usagi could have restored her to her right age, but felt that a fresh start was needed for the troubled woman.

And thus ends yet another phase of "The Daring Darling" of Metropolis…the one called Sailor Moon.

END FLASHBACK!

Meanwhile…

As Hoshiko Saotome's Borg Sphere went out of warp, it parked itself in the Earth's magnetic blind spot. By doing this, it could save energy cost while hiding from unwelcome eyes.

"Man, I didn't think we get out of that one," Ranma said, as he slumped over the control console.

"I do admit that it was rather interesting," Ami replied.

"Orbital insertion achieved," Hoshiko interjected. "Preparing to relay data to ground site."

"Good," Ranma replied. "Hoshiko, prepare for transport at the earliest notice."

Meanwhile, at the Cat Café…

"So, it is agreed then?" asked the Amazonian matriarch Cologne.

"Yes," Setsuna Meioh replied. "With these documents, you will have your 'son-in-law', and I will have my Princess."

Back on "The Wild Bunny"…

"I am now injected the genetic solution," T'Sara said, as she did so. "Hoshiko, monitor Mother's progress. Ami, get the bio-bed ready."

"And me?" asked Ranma.

"Just have a seat in the waiting room. I'll let you know when we are done."

An hour later…

"Well?" asked an irritated Ranma.

"See for yourself," T'Sara said.

Ranma walked into Sickbay, and saw a sleeping Usagi.

"How is she?" Ranma asked.

"Mother will be fine. Her illness is cured, and she will make a full recovery."

Ranma smiled. Maybe things will look positive for a change.

Tbc.


	28. Part 28

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This story takes place after the "Sailor Moon v. Sailor Torag" battle.

Part 28

Though Usagi Tsukino's eyes remained closed, she could hear voices as she continued to sleep peacefully.

"Mother, take it easy," said a voice. "You just got through the worst of your illness, so your cellular structure is still stabilizing."

"You're sure she'll be fine, T'Sara?" asked another voice.

"Ranma! How can you doubt your step-daughter?" asked yet another voice.

"Indeed, Father," said a different voice. "We mean, really."

"Sorry, Ami. Sorry T'Sara," Ranma replied. "It's just that after that trip into the past, you'd get a little wigged out too."

FLASHBACK

"World SHAKING!"

BOOM!

"You call that an attack?" yelled Ranma-chan, as she dodge the various blows she faced.

"Deep Water SUBMERGED!"

"Yow! I don't need a bath you know!"

Curse me for going the wrong way, Ranma-chan thought to herself.

You need any help Ranma? Ami asked over the telepathic net.

Naw, I'm fine. But you better get plan "B" ready.

Why?

Trust me on this.

Ranma-chan finally made it the throne room, apparently trapped.

"We got you now!" yelled Sailor Uranus. She and Sailor Neptune hoped to keep the intruder occupied long enough for the others to arrive.

"Yes, you do," Ranma-chan replied, as she raised her hands.

"Maybe we should have some fun…"

"No, Uranus. We should wait until the others-"

"What's she's going to do?" Uranus replied, as she pulled out her rune weapon. Space Sword Talisman was created with the energies of the essence of the sky god for who was her owner's namesake. "Besides, I just want to teach this b**** some manners…and about the meaning of respect."

Ranma-chan just smirked.

"Girl, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like it when I'm angry."

"What are you going to do? Transform into some huge, green monster or some such nonsense?"

"No, of course not. However, just to make things fair for you, I'll do this instead."

From pocket space, Ranma-chan took out a henshin rod that had the symbol of the Sun as its ornament.

Kami, I hope Ryouga never gets wind of this! Ranma thought to himself.

"Heaven, why does she have that device?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"I don't know, Sea," Sailor Uranus replied. "But I'm going to find out!"

"Solar Power MAKE-UP!" Ranma-chan yelled.

"Your highness, Neptune and Uranus has the intruder in the throne room," Sailor Pluto said. "If you allow me, I can send it to entropic space."

"No, we can't run the risk of loosing our warriors," Queen Serenity replied. "Serenity, did this girl harm you?"

"No mother, but she looked like she wanted to take something from me."

"Hmmm. When will the others be here?"

"The Princess will not be here to assist us in a timely fashion-"

"Your highness, I got the call as soon as I could," Sailor Mercury said, as she strolled into Queen Serenity's quarters.

"Beauty, I thought that you would still be on Mercury?" asked Princess Serenity.

"I…was on my way here to do some research when I received the summons."

"Well, it is good that you made it here when you did," Queen Serenity interjected. "Isn't that right, Moment?"

Sailor Pluto was frowning. There was something odd about Beauty…

"Moment?"

"My apologies, Your Highness."

Meanwhile, Hoshiko Saotome (also known as "The Borg Adjutant", as well as "Sailor Borg") continued to interfere with the communications network from her Borg Sphere. As far as everyone was concerned, there weren't any problems brewing on the Moon.

Father, all systems are clear. None of the other powers know about our presence.

Good, Sailor Sol said, as she blocked the Sailor Uranus' blows with her Solar Staff. How's Ami doing?

Miss Mizuno is in place, Father. By the way, why have you not won your session by now? We did not think that your opponents are able to 'stalemate' you so.

They're not. Besides, I'm only doing this to distract these two clowns. Just let me know when Ami got her sample.

Roger, Father.

"Oh Beauty, I don't know what to do," Princess Serenity asked her long-time friend. "Is Prince Endymeon the one for me?"

Ami thought for a moment. She knew that her friend's future would be a hard one indeed.

"Yes, yes he is."

In a quick move, Ami touched several pressure points on her Princess's body, rendering her unconscious.

"Sorry, Princess, but I have to do this."

"I knew something was wrong," said a voice.

"Moment," Ami replied, as she readied her powers.

"Do not do anything," Sailor Pluto said, as she readied her Time Key Staff. "I do not want to hurt you before you tell me who you are and what are you doing here."

"Damn, hold still!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!"

"Do you need help?" Sailor Neptune asked, as she was reading her novel. As long as her companion insist that she fights this "Sailor Sol", she might as well catch up on her reading.

"I said no!"

Hurry up, Ami! Ranma-chan thought to herself. I don't have all day, you know!

"Well?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto, you have to trust me. If I wanted to do the Princess harm, I wouldn't need to be here in person."

"That does not answer my question."

At the same time, Sailor Borg was monitoring Ami's situation. She was more than ready to interfere, but was willing to wait.

"Fine," Ami began. "I am Sailor Mercury from the future. I and my companion are here to heal the Princess Serenity of our time."

"How?"

"We need fresh genetic material to facilitate a cure for our friend. I ask you not to inquire further, for fear of contaminating the timeline."

Moment looked at Sailor Mercury.

"Does the Sailor Pluto of your time know about this?"

"She does now."

Sailor Pluto's eyes widened. If her future counterpart, through her, knows this, then this Sailor Mercury and her friend would be allowed to take this trip to the past.

"Fine. Get your samples and leave."

"What about the Princess?"

"Leave it to me."

"Ho-hum. You done yet?" Sailor Sol said, as she yawned. She was casually swatting Sailor Neptune's attacks.

"I'll HUFF get HUFF you HUFF yet!" Weez!

Ranma, I got the sample! Ami said over her telepathic plug.

"Well, ladies, I got to go. Ciao!"

FLASH!

"Damn! I could have gotten that-"

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"Wha-?"

Sailor Sol appeared out of nowhere and kissed Sailor Uranus full on the lips.

"MMMMMM-mwah!" Ranma-chan sounded, after "lip-locking" her foe. "Be seeing you!"

FLASH!

And thus Sailor Sol was gone.

"Wow, some kiss," commented Sailor Neptune. "You okay?"

"Gah! If I ever run into that witch again, I make her rue the day we met. I swear it!"

END FLASHBACK

"Well, just be glad that Luna had that henshin rod for you to use," Ami said, as she placed her hand on Usagi's bed. "I am still not sure how it was able to work for you."

"Actually, I can."

"Setsuna, glad that you could make it," T'Sara said, as she continued to monitor her mother's condition. "I just wanted to let you know that Mother will be making a full recovery.

Setsuna merely nodded. She was here on business.

"What brings you by?" Ranma asked. "You're not going to try anything, will you?"

"No. Actually, the future for Crystal Tokyo has been assured."

The assembled group looked at each other. Something was up, but decided to wait until later to investigate Sailor Pluto's cryptic meaning.

"Ranma, we better take this out to the waiting room."

"Right."

Once outside, Ranma and Ami continued their conversation with the Senshi of Time.

"As you were saying, Setsuna…?"

"Of course. About a month after your arrival, it was decided that someone strong powerful enough must be created to deal with the likes of you as a protector of the Sol System. Your battle with Sailor Neptune proved this to be the case. So, with the combined energies of the Sailor Senshi, a new Sailor Scout was born."

"Sailor Sol," Ami said.

"Correct. Of course, the search for a person to become was a difficult one, since no one family should have more political power than the other. So, we choice a candidate that had no affiliation."

"So who's the girl?"

"We found a girl who had the prowess and skill to accept such a burden. Her name was 'Spice' of the Chinese Amazons."

"So?"

"What no one knew was that Spice was adopted by the family that is now headed by the Amazon Matriarch Cologne. But before that, however, she had been a Jusenkyo-cursed male pony, permanently locked by the Musk Dynasty."

Ranma began to get a weird feeling about this, but allowed Setsuna to continue.

"On the night when Spice was to become the new Sailor Sol, the Negaverse attacked. And, like the rest, she was reincarnated."

"Ummm…"

"The henshin rods only work for those who were destined to use them."

"That's bulls***! I'm a man! I wasn't a girl in a previous life. And I didn't come from some horse."

"Ranma, keep it down," T'Sara insisted.

"Sorry. But that can't be true."

"I'm afraid it is, son-in-law."

"You old ghoul!"

Ami figured that Setsuna used her temporal cloaking technique to "hide" the Amazon Matriarch's presence.

"Be that it may be, you were not even human in your past life. Imagine what happens if it is known of this."

For the first time, Ranma was without words. He would be seen as less than a Barukuman!

"What do you want?" Ranma asked warily.

"Simple. Marry my great-grand daughter, and come live with us."

"Besides," Setsuna began, "I don't want the royal bloodline be sullied by mongrel blood."

"So, what do you say?"

In the sickbay room, tears slowly streamed from the Moon Princess' closed eyes. If what the Senshi of Time was saying was true, then her relationship with her long time beau was in peril, whether they were together or not.

Tbc.


	29. Part 29

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This story takes place after the "Sailor Moon v. Sailor Torag" battle.

Part 29

Later…

"Okay, mother," T'Sara said, as she continue to read her data PADD. "We are ready to, as your human friends would say, 'kick things into high gear'."

"Roger," Usagi replied over the intercom system.

"T'Sara, Usagi's velocity is increasing," Ami said, as she checked her readings. "Hoshiko, how are the stress factors?"

"Shielding is holding," Hoshiko replied, as she mentally made the proper adjustments to the Wild Bunny's systems. Being physically plugged into an interface had its advantages.

"Well, make sure," said Ranma, as he sipped his cup of Klingon coffee. He was there to put Usagi to a specially designed test in the next phase. "I don't want anything to break down before I'm ready to act.

"Wow, Ami," Minako said, as she examined to command center. "So THIS is where you've been hanging out."

"Minako, be careful!" Rei said, as she swatted Minako's hand. "You don't know what buttons go for what!"

"Yeah!" Lyta said, who couldn't wait until to get access to Usagi's holodeck system. "Don't mess things up for me!"

"I'm sure a holodeck can be accessed quite readily," Artemus said with assurance.

Luna didn't interject into the banter. She was still stunned about the fact that Usagi almost died from an illness that she picked up over the years. More to the point, Luna was stunned that Usagi didn't confide in her about her illness whatsoever. She hoped that she'd get the chance to talk to Usagi about her feelings in the near future.

"Got any thing to drink around here?" Minako asked impatiently. Then, she saw the pot of Klingon coffee. "I think I'll help myself to a cup of that coffee."

Ranma looked at Minako for a minute before shrugging. He poured her a cup, and smiled.

"You didn't…?" Ami said, who remembered her first try at the Klingon bean.

"Hey, she asked…" Ranma replied.

"Hey, this isn't so aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"Hey, what's happening to Minako?" Lyta asked.

"Minako!" Artemus cried.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Ranma said nonchalantly. "Klingon coffee is an acquired taste."

"But is she suppose to be foaming at the mouth?" Rei asked with concern.

Meanwhile, in the main holodeck…

Oh, brother, Usagi thought, as she shook her head. Oh well, Minako will survive.

One of the advantages of the holodeck was that any environment could be utilized. In this case, Usagi is using the "Four Corners of the American South West" program to test her abilities. Right now, Usagi is approaching Mach 10…and above.

"Mother, you can proceed now," T'Sara said over the intercom.

"Roger that," Usagi replied.

When Usagi had visited a world where she first met her friend Son Goku, it would be the start of a series of training ventures that would push her abilities to the maximum. While she had learned the deadly arts of the Fist of the North Star, it was because of Goku that allowed her to push her potential to even greater heights.

FLASHBACK

23rd Century CE: Kami's Palace, Chikyuu

"You can do it, Usagi!" Goku said with encouragement. This is second time that he was in the Room of Spirit and Time in preparation for the so-called "Cell Games". The first time was when he and his son Gohan trained together, and were able to achieve the first Super-Sayajin level without bleeding energy.

"I…I'm trying, Go-chan!" Usagi cried, as she continued to push her spirit. She remembered the day her friend Ken and his brother Raul had tore up a city in a fight to see who would be the Grandmaster in their deadly Art. But even they didn't know that there were even more techniques out there that could shake the pillars of Heaven.

"Usagi, we've known each other for years. You've always encouraged me to better myself mentally as well as physically. Please, you can do this for me."

"I…"

"Besides, you don't want to prove BULMA right."

"What? What did she say about me THIS time?"

Even though the two were good friends, Bulma and Usagi were rivals of sorts. It started back when they and Goku first met each other, during the very first search of the legendary Dragonballs. Bulma never had forgotten how Yamcha went after Usagi instead of her, or the fact that Usagi was more stylish than her. And while things have calmed down of sorts over the course of their friendship, there was still an underlying rivalry between the two.

"Oh, she said that you couldn't be better than you are right now."

"Oh, really? Well, we'll see about THAT."

With her mind set to prove Bulma wrong, Usagi tapped deeper into her soul. As Goku would say, it was a matter of need (not desire) that mattered the most. In this case, Usagi had the need to prove Bulma wrong.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Usagi yelled, as her eyes changed colors from blue to green.

Usagi's muscles and frame increased. Energy coalesced and danced around her.

"Yes, that's it!" Goku yelled. "You can do it!"

At that point, Usagi had full access to her cosmic level powers, something that she could only have achieved when she was Sailor Cosmos...

END FLASHBACK!

Usagi Tsukino, having finished her training for the day, soaked herself in the spa's large hot tub. She ached all over, but felt that putting her "new" body through the paces was worth it.

"Mother? May we join you?"

Usagi, not even bothering to look up, nodded.

As both T'Sara and Hoshiko began their descent into the tub, Usagi continued to reflect on how important family was to her…

"Mother?" asked T'Sara.

"Yes, dear?"

"Hoshiko and I feel that we can disprove Sailor Pluto and Matriarch Cologne's claim of Abba's origins.

"Good, because I've decided to actively pursue Ranma in a more…romantic fashion."

"Really?" asked Hoshiko. "We would love that to happen."

"It may not be easy, but I'm willing to sacrifice my individuality if necessary."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. I still have my pair of Potarra earrings. I might be able to end this fiancée mess and my problem in one fell swoop."

"This is your final test, student," 'Orpheus' said, as he walked around a kneeling Ryouga Habiki. "I've trained you to master your inner self, so that you are no longer burdened by desire."

A few days ago, the mysterious Orpheus had told Ryouga that it was time for him to take the next step in his development as a martial artist. Ryouga, while no longer Ranma Saotome's foe, ever since the Ranma and Akane's failed wedding fiasco, still blamed Ranma for the curse he now has. He finally decided to be more than Ranma's rival, even if he could not be Ranma's friend. So, since arriving at the foot of Mt. Fuji, in a national park, Ryouga, with Orpheus' help, was divesting himself of his burdens.

"That's it. You are about to achieve a state of CLEAR…" Orpheus says.

The glow around Ryouga grew brighter, as the skies ahead darkened. As powerful martial artist in his own right, Ryouga could tap into his life force for power. Now…

CRACKLE! DOOM!

…Ryouga can "mainline" it.

The sleeper has awakened, Orpheus thought to himself.

A stray lightning bolt struck a nearby tree, splitting it in half. Already, Ryouga could feel his spirit harmonizing with nature. Usually, when something like this happens, it takes years for such an event to occur. Thanks to the mysterious Orpheus, Ryouga has achieved such a state within a shortened amount of time. And just as Ryouga's epiphany has begun, Ryouga's aura dimmed.

"How do you feel, student?"

"I'm feeling well, Orpheus. Or, should I call you Ranma?"

"Heh. I guess you figure it out," Orpheus says, as he reverts to his original form. "How-?"

"How did I know that it was you? Well, for a while I didn't. Mostly, it was because I wasn't paying attention to the details of my life. But thanks to you, I don't have to be so oblivious to the clues."

Ranma squints his eyes. Then he widens them in realization.

"So, that's your focus. You chose "stasis" as your paradigm. That's a good one."

"Thanks. Now, by concentrating, I don't have to get lost so much. Plus…"

Ryouga's form immediately shrank into his "P-chan" form. And then, after a few seconds, "P-chan" became Ryouga again.

"…I can now control my Jusenkyo curse just by concentrating, even when splashed with cold water. What I don't understand is how you are able to control your curse. 'Orpheus' is certainly not a curse."

"Actually, it's an illusion spell I picked up years ago. Sometimes being 'the pig-tailed girl' is not a proper disguise."

"I see," Ryouga smirked, as he finished putting on his clothes.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to visit Akari for a while."

"You're actually giving up on Akane?"

"Even with that girl you married to still about, Akane still loves you. You ought make a decision about that."

Ranma merely nods.

"And Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

Ryouga bows.

"My honor and your debt have been fulfilled. Thank you."

Almost taken aback, Ranma bows likewise.

And with that, Ryouga leaves the campsite, heading straight to Akari the Pig Handler's farm.

Ranma just stood there in shock. This is perhaps the first time Ryouga has ever been satisfied with any of his overtures at making peace between himself and his most persistent rival.

"Wow," Ranma simply said.

A few minutes later, after the campsite was cleared of refuse, Ranma performed the "Instant Transmission" technique for his return home, allowing him to go anywhere in, well, an instant.

ZING!

***

"You can't be serious, Usagi!" Luna wailed. She and Usagi were having a discussion on what Usagi was planning to do.

"I'm very serious," Usagi replied, as she brushes her hair. She was turning in to bed early, so that she could make the offer to Ranma and his fiancés. "The Pottara earrings will allow me to merge with anyone on an equal basis, so it's not like you'll lose anything."

"But we don't know what you'll gain from it! What if Crystal Tokyo never forms because of this?"

"Fine, fine. If it makes things better, I'll consult with Setsuna first. Is that okay?"

"I suppose so. Still-"

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, Luna."

And with that, Usagi turns in for the evening. Being such a disciplined mind, it was easy for Usagi to sleep…and dream…

Tbc.


	30. Part 30

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 30

Nabiki looked at the amulet that she was able to acquire from Happosai, the demented martial arts master and founder of the "Anything Goes" martial arts style. She was still angry, after all this time, from the humiliation that Hoshiko ("The Borg Adjuctant") Saotome gave her…

FLASHBACK

After Hoshiko used "The Breaking Point" on Nabiki's computer, the Borg turned back to the Mercenary Girl.

"If you ever blackmail our Father and Mother again, you will be assimilated. Is that clear?"

"Understood," Nabiki responded coolly.

END FLASHBACK

"I may not be a martial artist, but I will not let a little witch to dictate terms to ME," Nabiki mused.

Nabiki had consulted Cologne, the Chinese Amazon matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, on how to use the amulet. The amulet, which had the symbol of the lotus etched on it, was said to have been made by a visiting wizard, after he and the Amazons made a pact with Kwon Ying, the goddess of mercy. The first user of the amulet, an Amazon named "Spice", was a warrior of great renown. When she died defeating the first Phoenix King, Spice was given a place of honor within the Nyanchiczu nation. In fact, the Earth representative with the Silver Millennium's Sailor Senshi, who was once a horse that was dipped into "The Pool of Drowned Girl", was named in Spice's honor.

And now, after being lost for ages, the amulet was hers to use. Nabiki did wonder why Cologne allowed her to use it though. Then again, she figured that Cologne wanted revenge against Hoshiko for beating up Shampoo.

"Well, I better get this over with."

Nabiki left her room, went downstairs and out into the yard. She knew that Kasumi was out shopping for groceries, Akane was jogging, and her father and Mr. Saotome were on "a training journey". So, Nabiki did not have to worry about anyone, besides Cologne, finding out about her using the amulet. Then, she put the amulet around her neck and looked towards the heavens…

"Oh mighty KWON YING!" Nabiki said in the original language that was first used to summon the avatar.

FLASH!

Meanwhile, Hoshiko was playing a game of Go with her friend Ami Mazumi in Juuban Park. Ami had taken a liking to the Borg, who was both simplistic and complex at the same time. She did find it fascinating that her friend spoke in plural-speak.

"We win again," Hoshiko proclaimed, as she submitted her final move.

"Pretty good. Did Ranma really teach you?" Ami asked, as she resets the board.

"Yes, after Mother taught _him_."

"It's hard to believe that someone like Ranma could be so…so…"

"'Uncouth'?"

"I suppose so."

Suddenly, Hoshiko's senses were buzzing.

"Ami, get out of the-!"

BOOM!

Hoshiko, at the last moment, grabbed Ami and moved out of the way, just as something smashed into their table. From the ground, Hoshiko and Ami looked up to see a tall woman. She was dressed in ancient Chinese battle clothes, with the sash tied to the waist, a jerkin, a pair of gauntlets, a thin, metal headband and warrior's sandals. Her extra long, black hair, which could run down to the small of her back, flowed and waved in the air, even though it was not very windy. What was striking was that her pupil-less eyes glowed softly, as did her amulet. Finally, after twirling her Bo staff, tipped with metal, the woman tapped the ground with it, which caused a small quake. She seemed focused, as the crowd of bystanders ran for cover.

"Hoshiko Saotome, prepare your self to battle the might of Kwon Ying!"

Hoshiko simply blinked. Already, her senses and Borg sensors told her that the woman before her was an enhanced version of Nabiki Tendo.

"Nabiki?"

"En garde!"

Kwon Ying rushed forward at a tremendous speed, causing a sonic boom in the process. Hoshiko braced herself for the impact…

BOOM!

Ami, who was about to call the Senshi, was knocked into unconsciousness by the impact. Hoshiko was able to withstand the blow quite easily. Her training as a martial artist (which includes disciplines from thousands of worlds), and her genetic and cybernetic "heritage" could compensate from the blows. However, remaining on the defensive was NOT an option.

Kwon Ying was surprised that Hoshiko was still standing. She knew that Ranma taught her the family business, but Hoshiko should not have been able to shake her blow off. Perhaps, after she teaches Hoshiko a lesson, she will start training. She knows a lot of Chinese martial arts now from becoming Kwon Ying, but lacked the experience in their use.

Hoshiko dusted herself off, even as her cuts and bruises were healing right up.

"Nabiki," Hoshiko began, as she faced Kwon Ying, "Why are you attacking us?"

"Kwon Ying defending honor, "Kown Ying replied. "Kwon Ying will no longer be fearful in reclaiming it."

"We see," Hoshiko replied. "Very well then. If this is an honor dual, then we shall comply."

From pocket space, Hoshiko pulled out her henshin rod.

"Borg Power MAKE UP!"

A flash of light, the Senshi of the Borg stood: Sailor Borg!

Kwon Ying gasped in surprise. As the avatar of the goddess of mercy, her senses were greatly enhanced. Based on what she saw, Sailor Borg was power incarnate.

"Please, give this vendetta up," Borg pleaded.

Kwon Ying's mind was at war. Her recently acquired warrior instincts warred with her analytical mind. In the end, the warrior instincts won out.

"Kwon Ying can not."

Then, Kwon Ying got into a fighting stance.

"Prepare yourself, Borg!"

Why is she speaking like Shampoo? Hoshiko thought to herself.

With a sigh, Borg went into her own fighting stance.

"Very well, then."

After a few minutes of silence, Kwon Ying made her move.

"Yah!"

One of the main tenets of the family martial arts style was the ability to be weaponless. At the last moment, Borg caught Kwon's staff, loosen Kwon's grip on it, and pulled it away.

"Huh?"

"Rule number one: do not rely on weapons," Borg replied. Then she took the staff and rammed it into the ground. "Shall we continue?"

"Kwon and Borg girl shall," replied Kwon, as she began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks.

Borg simply smirked, as she block and parried the blows. In fact, she was quite bored with Kwon's amateur's status.

Hoshiko could remember the times when she and her sister Aiko would visit her brother Goku and his family and friends when she was a little girl. Back then, her parents were practicing martial artists who regularly trained and sparred with powerful martial artists, martial artist who could destroy entire planets. She knew that her mother Usagi had injected Goku's DNA into her won genetic structure, in hopes to increase the amount of chi energy she could generate. Over the years, this grafting has had interesting results, especially after accidentally consuming of a Changeling. Regardless of what the results have been for Usagi, Hoshiko did inherit the Sayajin capacity to increase her power exponentially. Of course, she would have to use her anger to do so, though being a Borg has made that ability difficult to utilize.

"WHY KWON YING CANNOT DEFEAT YOU?" Kwon yelled in frustration.

"Because your power is lacking," Borg replied. "Observe."

With the flex of her muscles, Borg's aura exploded.

"Gah!" Kwon yelled, as she was blown back.

As the ground shook, Borg's aura glowed white-hot.

"Kwon Ying…Nabiki Tendo," Borg said, as she pointed a finger at Kwon. "We are the heir of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, and the Adjutant of the Borg Collective. We fought and walked with beings that are like gods to lower species. You have great potential as a martial artist, but you have a long way from being an equal."

Kwon Ying looked at the Borg…and collapsed to the ground.

"Kwon Ying loose…"

Sailor Borg powered down, and walked to the Kwon.

"Look, we are sorry for being belligerent when we first met you," Borg said, as she touched Kwon's shoulder. "We would do anything to protect them from harm."

Kwon Ying looked up at the girl with big eyes.

"You no mad at Kwon?"

"The Borg are emotional-less race, and so are we. However…we are willing to be objective in who we deal with."

"Huh?"

"In other words, Hoshiko won't judge you."

Sailor Borg and Kwon Ying turned to see Usagi approaching them. T'Sara was helping Ami get to her feet.

"Really, was all this necessary?" Usagi said with a hurt tone.

"Kwon Ying just wanted to reclaim honor."

"Well, next time, use the holodeck. You two nearly caused a major catastrophe with your antics. It's a good thing that the Wild Bunny was able to keep your fight within a force field, so that your fight didn't spread out into the neighborhood."

"Okay."

"We will comply."

With that, Kwon Ying morphed back into Nabiki Tendo.

"Nabiki is sorry- oh, hum. I'm sorry for what happened, today. I guess I went a little nuts."

"It is alright, Nabiki. Perhaps, if you want, we can assist in your training."

"That's okay. I have had enough with this- hey, where did that amulet I was wearing went?"

As the girls looked around, something caught Usagi's eye. Being a mage had its benefits.

"Well, I'll be," said Usagi in astonishment.

"What is it?"

From her aura reading, Usagi determined that the amulet of Kwon Ying had bonded with Nabiki Tendo. In other words, Nabiki was now the avatar of the goddess of Mercy.

"I don't believe this!"

"Believe it," Usagi replied. "I'll see if I can remove it, but it is said that such an occurrence means that you are destined to be Kwon Ying's avatar."

"Great. JUST great."

Tbc.


	31. Part 31

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 31

A few days later after the showdown between Nabiki Tendo and Hoshiko Saotome…

Michiru Kaioh waited patiently in her black sedan, while sitting in the parking garage of the Nahara Bank building.

Come on! Michiru thought to herself, as she glanced her watch. What's taking them so long?

Suddenly, she could hear the building's alarm ring. Quickly, she started up the car and drove to the building elevator…

BAM!

The elevator's doors blew out, as three young women came pouring out.

"We got it!" yelled Minako Aino, as she, Makoto and Ami rushed towards the waiting car.

"Get in!" yelled Michru, as she revved up the engine. She noticed that Makoto was sporting a nasty gash on her arm.

"The data disk is secured," Ami said, as she showed Michiru the item.

Michiru simply nodded.

Once everyone was in, Michiru began to take off, just into time as some black, insect-like creatures began to pour out of the elevator.

"It's the Shadows!" yelled Minako. "Let's get out of here!"

The group drove to the gate, just as a security guard left his post.

"Haruka, get in!" yelled Michiru.

Haruka, who took over the previous guard's position, in order to be a look out for the gang, leaped into the car, through a window, headfirst.

"Punch it!" Haruka yelled.

As the sedan sped out of the parking garage, a street mime nearby touched a "smiley face" button.

"They're clear," whispered Naru, as she continued her "performance". While she didn't like palying the role of the mime, she did like being Haruka's back up. "Permission to return to homebase?"

[Permission granted,] said a reply telepathically. [Find a secure location first.]

"Roger," Naru replied, as she gathered her performance things. She would go to the nearby "Café Americana" to escape the scene.

Just then, two black Cadillacs came pouring out of the parking garage in hot pursuit.

"Homebase!" Naru exclaimed. "They're after them! I repeat, they're after them!"

[Understood. Return to base immediately.]

"Roger."

A mile ahead, a female traffic cop was directing traffic, thanks to a downed traffic light.

Why couldn't Usagi do this? Rei thought to herself. I'm not doing this ever again!

Just then, Rei received a beep on her signal watch.

"Rei here."

"The Fox has flown the coup," said a voice. "Please be advised, over."

"GRUMBLE."

"What was that?"

"NOTHING. Understood. Rei OUT."

Rei waited until she saw Michiru's car. Rei signaled for her top stop.

"What's up?" asked Michiru.

"They sent their agents after you."

"Great," Haruka replied.

"Wait a second," Rei said, as she went to her police motorcycle. Once she got on, she touched her watch, causing the traffic lights to work again. Once she was safely on, she turned on her police sirens. "Follow me."

WRRRRRRRR! WRRRRRRRRR!

Rei and the rest of the girls drove down the street and on to the Tokyo Express. If there were going to be trouble, it would be better if the action were away from civilians. Sure enough, their pursuers managed to follow them.

"Guys, we better change," Michiru said to the others, as she noticed that one of the agents was getting out of the cars.

"Right," responded the girls, including Rei, who was in contact with Michiru and the others in the black sedan.

"Mercury Power MAKE-UP!"

"Venus Power MAKE-UP!"

"Neptune Power MAKE-UP"

"Uranus Power MAKE-UP!"

"Jupiter Power MAKE-UP"

"Mars Power MAKE-UP"

A group transformation later, including Rei's motorcycle, which was a red Kawasaki Ninja racer, the Sailor Scouts were out in the open.

The agent smirked at what he saw. Then, he leapt.

BAM!

The agent began to leap frog from car to car, in an effort to catch up to the Scouts

"Damn!" said Sailor Venus.

"Oh, dear," said Sailor Mercury, who was still trying to decrypt the data on the data disc.

"We got to get out!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Right," said Sailor Uranus. Then she began to climb out of the car…while the car was moving!

"Uranus!?" yelled Sailor Neptune.

"Just keep your eyes on the road," Uranus replied. "Jupiter. Venus. Come with me."

"O…okay," Venus stammered.

The three girls got out, and climbed to the roof of their car. It's a good thing that their Senshi abilities allow them to enhance their bodies to perform this stunt. Just then, a semi-truck comes roaring by their side.

"Ready…set…GO!" yelled Uranus, as she and Venus and Jupiter leaped onto the roof of the truck's cargo hold.

The two black Cadillacs followed closely, just as the lead agent landed where Uranus and crew were.

"Surrender," the agent in black said simply.

"I don't think so," Uranus replied. "Scouts: GO!"

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

"Venus Crescent BEAM!"

"World SHAKEN"

BOOM!

The agent dodged two out of the three attacks, but was hit by the third.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars turned around and went back to her friends. She popped a wheelie.

"Is she crazy?!" asked Neptune incredulously.

"You owe me for this meat ball head," Mars said, as she ran up the front of Neptune's car and leaped over it. Then, she saw the faces of the agents in the their windshield. "Mars Fireball BLAST!"

Mars formed a small ball of fire, and threw it at the car. It quickly expanded to engulf the car.

WHOOSH!

The car swerved and hit an embankment.

BAM!

Mars quickly swerved to follow the flow of traffic, just in time to see a few more agents popping out of the remaining Cadillac.

BOING! BOING! BOING!

As the three agents left their car, their Cadillac swerved into another embankment.

BAM!

Two of the agents joined the lone agent who was fighting Uranus, Jupiter and Venus. When all three agents were assembled, they popped out of their skins, revealing their true natures: Borg.

"Look alive!" yelled Uranus, as she pulled out her Space Sword.

"Resistance is futile," the lead Borg said.

With that, Jupiter and Venus attacked. They connected with a few hits and kicks, but they had to worry about getting pricked by Borg tubulars. The last thing they would want is to be assimilated.

Uranus charged the third Borg, who formed an energy sword in his hands.

FZZZT!

Uranus used her momentum to force the Borg to be drawn into a feint. She then reversed her arc, slicing across the Borg's chest. Then, once the Borg had fallen backward, Uranus performed another reverse, this time in the form of a back-kick. With the attack successful, the Borg fell off the truck…and crashed, headfirst, into Neptune's car windshield.

"Ahh!" yelled Neptune.

Mercury flew her breath at the Borg, freezing its head into a solid block of ice. This was an attack that Usagi taught her from a group of "Ice Climbers" a long time ago. She then jammed a spike into the Borg's port, and uploaded data into it.

"The second phase is done," Mercury replied, before kicking the Borg out of the car.

Meanwhile, back at headquarters, Naru was looking at the situation through the monitors.

"T'Sara, you got to send me in as back up!" Naru pleaded.

T'Sara looked at Naru for a moment. Was Naru ready to be the hero? Usagi had chosen her old friend as her eventual replacement. Up until now, Usagi and T'Sara were monitoring Naru's progress as a field leader. Does she have what it takes to be pro-active?

"Go for it," T'Sara replied.

Meanwhile…

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Uranus wielded her sword like an expert swordswoman. However, these Borg were programmed to counter the Sailor Scouts' attacks. Then, Jupiter and Venus stood next to Uranus, and pointed at Uranus' sword, which was pointing her at the Borg trio.

"URANUS!"

"JUPITER!"

"And VENUS!"

"Triple Might STRIKE"" the girls said in unison, as all three focused their power into one balst…

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

One chain gun attack later, the remaining Borg stood it's ground.

"Directive Omega initiated."

"WHAT?" Mercury yelled, as her Mercury Computer gave a warning signal. "That Borg is about to explode!"

"Oh, no!" yelled Neptune. With so many people on the freeway, the destruction would be bad in deed.

Then…

"HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!" yelled a voice from above.

Sailor Moon flew at high speed. Since becoming "Sailor Moon", Usagi personally took on her old friend as her apprentice. She never pushed Naru to move beyond her limits unless she was absolutely ready for the next level. So far, Naru's power has increased dramatically.

"It's Sailor Moon!" yelled Venus.

Moon swooped down and picked the remaining Borg by the harness. She immediately went skyward and increased her speed. Once she achieved escape velocity, Moon took aim by making a handgun gesture with her hands…

"Lunar BLAST!"

FLASH!

BOOM!

Moon was knocked by the force of the blast, but manages to right herself at the last minute.

"Whew," Moon said to herself. "Moon to home base: all is clear. I repeat: all is CLEAR. I'm heading home."

Tbc.


	32. Part 32

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 32

Meanwhile, back at the Nahara Bank building, where the renegade Captain Maxwell Braxton had his office, Braxton simply shook his head.

"Get me Jadeite," Braxton said simply.

"He is having lunch with that floozy Anne," The Borg Queen replied.

"No excuses, Queen. Get. Him. NOW."

Back at home base, T'Sara nodded with satisfaction.

Mother, T'Sara spoke telepathically. The girls' mission was a success.

Understood, Usagi replied likewise, as she continued to weave her loom. On this day, she was teacher her daughter Hoshiko how to use a loom to determine destiny and fate as a form of divination. She was doing so over at Belldandy's home, since such skills were of the jurisdiction of the Norns. Usagi had taught this craft to T'Sara, so it can be assumed that learning such a craft was a family tradition.

Let them know that I am proud of them and junk like that.

Will do, Mother.

***

The Inner Sailor Scouts were over at Usagi's house having a slumber party. It's been a long time since the girls got together, so Usagi wanted such an occurrence to be a special one.

"So, who here has gone 'all the way'? Raise your hand!"

"Usagi," said Makoto. "We all know that you and Ranma were married."

"Yeah," began Rei. "Though, you probably slept around. A LOT."

"Hey, you NEVER sleep when you're making love…"

"Usagi!" Ami said with a shock.

"I agree," said Luna. "You are going to the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. You shouldn't act so scandalous."

"Okay," began Mina. "Truth…or dare?"

"Okay," began Usagi. "Dare."

"Show us something that is shocking."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yeah, what you got to show us that's so shocking, Usagi?" asked Naru.

"I'm sure that it's not so bad," said Artemus.

"Really? Okay, here I go…"

Usagi's body began to swell and fill out. Slowly, it took a more masculine look. In fact…

"You…you…"

"Go on, say it," said Usagi in a much deeper voice.

"You look like a GUY!" yelled Rei.

"Actually…right now, I AM a guy."

"What happened?" yelled Luna.

The girls were scooting away. However, at the same time, Usagi's male form was enticing the say the least. In effect, Usagi had the appearance of the classic bishonnen.

"It's something I picked up from Ranma," Usagi began. "I had been in an accident that led to me receiving a blood transfusion. Ranma was the only one with the closest blood match, so he became the donor. Unfortunately, his blood still carried his Jusenkyo curse. And, well, it had an interesting effect on me, particularly since he was female at the time of the donation. Most likely that's the reason why I was able to pick up the curse."

Usagi quickly returned to her normal form.

"At any rate, this 'condition' allowed me to have a few…interesting experience, one of which led to the birth of my daughter Titania, the Queen of the Fae on Arcadia."

"You had…relations with a woman?"

"Well…it's a bit complicated. There was a friend of mine, her name was Galadriel…good ol' Gal-chan…"

"Do you mind?!" replied Rei with disgust.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, her and I had a daughter, thanks to this artifact that unites mind, body and soul. Normally, we were suppose to just merge, but, because of my male aspect being mystical in nature, there was a surprise left behind."

"Your daughter," said Ami.

"Right. Anyway, long story short, I had to learn how to control my curse…just like Ranma does his. I'm just glad that I didn't pass on the curse to my kids."

As everyone took stock to what Usagi said, Minako spoke up.

"Um, can you turn back for a minute?"

Later that night, Usagi woke up to a tapping on the window. Usagi looked outside and frowned. She then quietly tipped-toed over her friends and opened it.

"Ranma! What are you doing out here so late?" Usagi asked.

"I'm visiting Mom this weekend, and, since her house is nearby, I wanted to visit."

"Well, can't you see I got company?"

"Hey, what I got for ya won't take too long."

"Oh?"

A little while later, the Scouts could hear giggling, moaning and a lot of slurping up on the roof.

"Doesn't that girl have ANY modesty?" said Artemus.

"I'm going to talk to Usagi about that in the moringing," Luna replied.

Meanwhile, on the roof…

"Mmmmm," Usagi said, as she bit into her cheesepuff. She had forgotten how good a baker Ranma was. At the same time, she was giving Ranma a backrub.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said. "That feels SO good…"

"You can be so silly Ranma," Usagi teased. She had forgotten that it was the anniversary of their first date years ago. The full moon was out, so the two enjoyed the late evening. "Ranma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"Wha-?"

"Shh! Don't wake up the neighbors. I said, do you want to get married?"

"Usagi, you know that Akane's my fiancé now."

"Well, I do still have my Potarra earrings…"

"You're not suggesting-?"

"It's just an idea. I want to approach Akane and the rest of your 'girlfriends' about the idea of using the earrings to solve YOUR problem."

"Well, I don't know. You know what happened the last time a merging of the minds occurred…"

"Wow," Ukyo Kuonji said, as she looked at her fiancée Ranma Saotome. "It's hard to believe how good Ranchan has gotten."

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Akane Tendo, Ranma's other fiancée. As long as Ranma's ex-wife Usagi Tsukino was around, there has been a truce in place between Akane and Ukyo, which is why Ukyo is "allowed" to visit the Tendo compound unscathed.

At the moment, Ranma was meditating inside the dojo. What was significant about that was the fact that he was exuding enough "chi" to power a city the size of Tokyo.

"And you say he does this all the time?" asked Ukyo.

"Yeah. He says that he wants to focus on achieving inner balance to perfect his self. Or something like it."

"Well, maybe he can help you guys save money on electricity or something."

"Already done. In fact, we don't need to spend money on utilities or food anymore."

"Oh, you mean those mini-generators? Ranchan installed one at 'Ucchan's' a month ago."

"You don't say…" Akane said with suspicion.

"Knock it off, Akane," Nabiki said, as she walked into the dojo. "You should KNOW by now that Ranma's generous that way."

"You're just saying that because of the money you don't have to spend."

"Indeed, but that still doesn't change the facts."

"Humph!"

Typical Akane, Ranma smirked to himself. Oh, well. If Usagi is successful…

Ranma remembered Usagi's plan to merge her self with his other fiancées, thereby fulfilling everyone's obligation. As for his own obligations, Ranma has steadily tracked down each person his father made a deal with and made restitution of some sort. If he was to have a fresh start, he wants to have the proverbial slate clean.

Besides, that doesn't mean he'll let his father Genma off the hook...

Meanwhile…

"No way, Ranma!" Akane yelled.

"I agree, Sugar,"

"Me no share body with Airen's former wife!"

"I shall be the only Matriarch for Ranma darling!"

"It's just a suggestion," Ranma tried to explain. "Look, I was asked to pass this message along. That's all."

"I still can't believe you would even entertain such an ides!"

"Look, I got to go train. I'll see you around."

ZING!

"Coward!" Akane yelled into the air.

"Maybe not bad idea."

"What do you mean, Shampoo?"

"If airen's ex-wife part of Shampoo, tribe becomes stronger. Will talk to great grand mother about this."

"It would salvage my honor…and yours, Akane."

"I don't know…"

"And Usagi is destined to be the ruler of the world. I'm sure that appeals to you, Kodachi."

"It would be a step up to raise a low born like this Usagi person."

And with that, Ranma's fiancées depart.

As Akane looked up into the night sky, she wondered if she would be destined to be someone else.

"Is that like dying?" Akane thought.

It was certainly food for thought.

Tbc.


	33. Part 33

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 33

**Matrix (n): something within or from which something else originates, develops, or takes form.**

A few days later…

Usagi Tsukino, retired starship captain and part-time super-heroine, was in her room reading her book while in bed. She was alone for the evening, since her daughter "Renie" was back home in the future, and Luna was over Mina's house. It was great that she had the room to herself for a change.

The text Usagi was reading was a first edition book of poems by Roger Kipling, which dealt with the need for sacrifice. She first acquired the book after a stint with the Doctor while in the past. In fact, Usagi made it a point to collect books and other texts during her journey. And it does help to have access to pocket space to keep her things in.

"Usagi?" said a voice.

Usagi turned to the source.

"Hey, Mom," Usagi said, as she closed her book. She then took off her spectacles, looked at her parents.

"Uh, I didn't know you wore glasses," Ken, Usagi's father, said.

"I don't, Dad," Usagi replied. "I'm just wearing these to look smart."

"Oh. Well, your mother and I wanted to talk to you about something that has us…concerned."

"Okay. What's going on?"

Usagi's parents begin to tell her that they have been noticing her acting peculiar at times, even so far as to sneak out of the house late at night.

"What your father and I are wondering if you are in some kind of trouble," Ikkuko says.

"And whether or not that boyfriend of yours is the cause of all this," Ken says firmly.

"Dad…fine, there has something been happening to me of late."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I am evolving into a goddess with a lot of enemies to deal with."

"…"

"I'm just kidding, Dad. No, the truth is that Momaru and I…broke up recently…and I'm having difficulty in dealing with the situation."

"Oh, my poor baby," Ikkuko said, as she hugged Usagi.

"Mom…" Usagi said with embarrassment.

"That guy didn't hurt you or anything?" asked Ken.

"No, he didn't. But it still hurts."

"Well, don't worry," Ikkuko said. "I'm sure things will work out."

"Actually…I'm trying to see this guy."

"What?" Ken exclaimed. "He's not some freak or anything, right?"

"Daad! No, he's this guy that goes to Furinken High over in Nerima."

"I see. So he's one of those hoodlums I been hearing about?" Ken, and the rest of Tokyo, has heard of stories of powerful martial artist. He'll be damned if his little girl gets mix in with that sort of crowd. "I forbid you from seeing him!"

"But, Dad, he's a nice guy. And besides, he's my age."

One of the things that had always disturbed Ken was the fact that Momaru was much older than his daughter. He always wanted Usagi to date within her age group.

"Still…"

"At least let me invite him for dinner. If you don't like him then, I promise not to see him. Please?"

"But…"

"Ken, at least give this boy a chance," Ikkuko said, who was concerned for her daughter's happiness.

"Fine, FINE," Ken replies. "This friend of yours can come to dinner. But if he makes ONE mistake, he's out of here."

"Thank you, Daddy," Usagi said, as she gave her father a hug.

After her parents left, Usagi looked outside her window.

"Parents," Usagi mused. Then, a thought passed through her head.

That reminds me, Usagi thought, as she called up her "floating" touch-keyboard. And then, she pressed a few buttons.

A "floating" view-screen appeared.

"Yes, Mother?" Hoshiko said, as her face appeared on the screen.

"Hoshiko, you have MY permission to date Ranma's friends."

"But Father may not approve."

Ever since Ranma had learned of Hoshiko's interest in a few of Ranma's "friends" (including Kuno, Ryouga and Mousse), the martial artist has been adamant about his daughter NOT seeing any of them. Usagi, who saw no problem in Hoshiko actually having a social life, accused Ranma of being paranoid. A typical conservation would go like this:

Usagi: Hoshiko is a grown woman. Well, even though she looks young…

Ranma: That's right! I don't want ANY of those freaks touching my little girl.

Usagi: But Ranma-

Ranma: No, buts!

Usagi: Ranma, she can take care of herself.

Ranma: Na, na, na, na, na! I can't HEAR you!

And so it goes.

"Don't worry about your father," Usagi said. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Mother!" Hoshiko replies.

"You're welcome."

And, with that, Usagi turns in for the night.

Sacrifice, Usagi thought, as she drifted off to sleep.

**FLASHBACK**

"Cosmic Moon FLASH!"

BOOM!

Sailor Cosmos lowered her outstretched hand, as she surveyed the destruction that she wrought on the Machines. Her elemental friends were doing their best to destroy the machines on the ground. Cosmos was avoiding taking the battle to where the human farms, who preferred to bring the battle to the enemy. And the start of this particular battle was 12 hours in the making.

And it was a good thing that Sailor Cosmos came to this version of Earth. With the downing of the Zionist ship "Osiris", the Zionists were preparing for a final assault by the Machines. What neither side knew was that Captain Usagi Tsukino would have entered the fray. Now, with the Machines focus on a new threat, the pressure has been lifted from Zion. At the moment, the bulk of the Machine's forces were converging on her location.

"Perfect," Cosmos smirked.

Now, for her final attack…

"Moon Healing Escalation Revised: GAEA'S GLORY!"

Her cosmic armor glowed bright, as a bubble of energy spread out to encompass the entire planet. When the light died down, the entire battlefield was clear of Machine forces.

And the skies were of a perfect blue.

All around Cosmos, the scorched earth was a virtual grassy field full of flowers. She kneeled down, and picked up a dandelion and examined it. Her helmet and faceplate morphed away, revealing her true face. A tear was shed, as Cosmos thought about all the misery that had been inflicted between man and machine. Then, a lone sentinel flew towards her, but did not appear to have hostile intents.

"What do you want?" Cosmos said with irritation, as she put her helmet and faceplate back on.

"We request your presence at 01," the machine chirped.

"Oh?" Cosmos replied. As long as she has her armor on, nothing short of a nuclear bomb could hurt her. Then again, she has yet to face the entire arsenal of the Machines.

"Yes, there is a situation that needs your attention."

"Very well. Proceed."

***

As Cosmos flew towards 01, she noticed a lone Zion ship heading towards the same place she was heading. Curious, Cosmos flew towards the craft.

Meanwhile, Trinity, who was amazed at seeing blue skies, was startled from her reverie.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Trinity looked outside her cockpit and saw an armored woman flying beside the "Logos".

Beep! Beep!

Hesitantly, Trinity looked at the injured Neo before activating her com-microphone.

"Trinity speaking."

"Hi, Trinity. Permission to come aboard?"

Trinity looked at Neo again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm…Sailor Cosmos."

"SAILOR COSMOS?!" Trinity cried. She had heard about the mysterious Sailor Cosmos, from the crew of the Osiris. "Did you do all this?"

"Yep. So, can I come aboard?"

Maybe she can help Neo with his injuries, Trinity thought. "Permission granted. There is an airlock-"

"I'm here," Sailor Cosmos said, as she reverted to her Sailor Senshi outfit.

Trinity looks surprised that this person dressed so…ridiculous. She was equally surprised that Cosmos got in without her knowledge.

"Hi, my name is Sailor Cosmos."

"And I'm Trinity. We should be arriving at 01 shortly."

"No problem. I noticed that your friend is suffering from injuries to his eyes."

"Correct. Neo, wake up."

"Hmm?" Neo responded groggily. He took a look at the new occupant. Cosmos' aura was almost blinding.

"So, you're Neo," Cosmos said, as she took out her medical instruments. "I heard a lot about you."

"So have I of you, Sailor Cosmos." Neo replied. "I have heard that you can perform miracles."

"Oh, I get by. May I examine your injuries?"

When Neo nodded his consent, Cosmos touched Neo's injuries tenderly.

"Well?" asked Trinity.

"His eyes are useless, but the connections are still functional. I can get Neo back his sight."

"That's good to hear," Neo said. "But first, we have business at 01 to take care of first."

Once Trinity found a place to land the Logos, she and Cosmos escorted Neo to the main complex of the Machine Mainframe. There, hovering in the air in front of a gangplank was the Machine "head".

"Fascinating," Cosmos said, as she took her readings. So far, what she has seen was, well, fascinating. On the way to the Mainframe, Cosmos saw all manner of robotic life, unlike a hive network.

STATE YOUR PURPOSE.

Everyone could hear the booming voice of the collective Machine A.I.

"Go on, Neo," Trinity said with assurance.

Neo steps forward.

"I know that Agent Smith has been a threat to you."

SMITH IS NO LONGER A THREAT TO THE COLLECTIVE.

"Oh?"

YOUR COMPANINION SAILOR COSMOS IS THE THREAT TO THE COLLECTIVE.

"Do'oh! That's right!" Sailor Cosmos said. "I completely forgot about that."

"What do you mean?" Trinity asked.

Sailor Cosmos told Trinity and Neo about her little modification to one of the Smith Clones, and created "Chibi Chibi Sailor Moon" out of revenge against Smith's arrogance.

"Great," Neo said. "Now what?"

"Let me handle this," Cosmos said. "Machine, I'll take care of this problem of yours…for a price."

NAME IT.

"Neo?" asked Cosmos. "What does Zion wants?"

"…Peace."

"You hear that, Machine?"

AS YOU WISH.

"Great!"

Inside the Matrix…

"Get away from me, you little brats!" Smith 2.0 says, as he clings on the top of a flagpole.

"But don't you want to play with us?" said an army of Chibi Chibi Sailor Moons, who had circled the flagpole.

"This is funny," said Neo, as he floated in the air next to the former agent.

"This is YOUR doing, Anderson!"

"No it's not. At any rate, I have a deal to cut for you-"

"I am not cutting any deals."

"Suit your self. Have fun with your friends…"

"Okay, okay. Tell me what to do."

And that was that.

Neo, with the help of Cosmos, had reprogrammed Smith to be restored to his original configuration, which was not possible as long as he did not allow himself to be reprogrammed. By doing this, the Mainframe was allowed to reboot the Matrix unhindered, eliminating the army of the Chibi Chibi Sailor Moon automatically; the Smith program restoration was essential in this regard.

With the Matrix restored, and the peace implemented, a real treaty was hammered out between Man and Machine, whereby people within the system had the option of leaving it. In return, the Machines were to be left alone until further notice. Perhaps, in the future, both Man and Machine can create a new paradise together.

***

"What are you thinking?" Trinity asked Cosmos, as the two of them waited outside of the medical ward. Even though the freedom fighter has long since learned of Usagi's real name, Trinity preferred to use the "fake" one.

"Just thinking about the sacrifice people had to make in order to have freedom for themselves."

"Yeah, me too. I'm not exactly thrilled about how things turned out, but, if Neo believes we can work with the Machines, then I guess we can too."

"Cosmos, we're ready to remove the bandages," said a nurse.

Being a trained medical professional, Cosmos supervised the removing of Neo's bandages. She was able to get custom-made eye implants, thanks to the Machines, installed.

"Okay," Cosmos said, as the bandages were removed. "Don't strain your eyes, Neo. You have to get used to your sight for a while."

Neo blinked, as his normal sight returned.

"Everything's blurry," Neo says.

"Just a second," Cosmos said, as she used her fine-tuning instruments. "Okay, I'm making the adjustments now. Let me know when you can see clearly."

As Neo's new eyes began to correct themselves, he could see the forming of a new face. It was the face of a goddess.

"Whoa…"

"So, how do you feel, Neo?" Trinity said, as she took a look for herself.

"I'm feeling fine," replies Neo, as he hugs Trinity.

And, with that remark, Cosmos knew that perhaps the rest of the planet could have a second chance as well.

**END FLASHBACK**

The next day, Usagi gets up for her morning run. On of her favorite places to do so was in Juuban park. Unfortunately, it had been damaged recently by a few battles, so Usagi chose to run near the docks on Tokyo Bay.

Wearing an athletic bra, biker shorts, a large, gray sweatshirt and running shoes, Usagi began her run. While the run itself was not difficult, it did give her time to think. She made it all the way into a section of the dock where there are storage facilities are located, when she felt a familiar buzzing sensation.

Oh, no, Usagi thought, as she jogged to a halt. The last time she had felt this sensation was when she had last met HER…

"Well, well, well," said a voice from above. "I didn't expect to see you in this part of the town."

Usagi looked up to the source of the sound. Sure enough, it was-

"Hello, Serena," Usagi said with contempt.

Serena, who was Usagi evil-twin, jumped down from the roof, with her straight sword in hand. Usagi has always wondered why her rival used a ninja weapon.

CLANG!

Usagi had brought up her katana to block the strike. Both girls used "pocket spaces' to hide their weapons in.

"Your move, witch," Usagi replies coolly.

"Heh," Serena says, as she saluted Usagi with her sword. "Later. But I will give you this message. I don't care about your Braxton problem. I do care about…you."

"State your business."

"I am sick of your existence. Ever since we met, you have denied me my peace of mind…and I am sick of it."

"Serena" came into existence when Usagi first went to live in an alternate universe. That universe had both a regular half and a mirror half. The mirror half was a dark reflection of the regular version. Usagi going to the regular half automatically created her doppelganger (something like nature not liking a vacuum of sorts). From that point on, Usagi's doppelganger experienced one horrific experience after another. As a result, this version of Usagi evolved into Serena, also known as "Sailor Chaos".

For a 800 years, Serena Tsukino lived in that "Mirror Universe", rising through the ranks of Earth's Imperial Army. It was only after the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise had accidentally visited this alternate universe that Usagi and Serena met; Serena refused to use her old name, because she hated her nickname (she even slit the throats of someone who tried to mock because of it). Usagi managed to defeat Serena, but it would not be the last time the two would run into each other, particularly when Usagi had been stationed on Deep Space Station 9, in the Bajoran system during the late 24th century.

"What did I do now?" Usagi said. "I haven't seen you in a few hundred years."

"Doesn't matter," Serena replied. "I may rule my galaxy, and defeated my enemies, but you are the person that vex me."

With that, Serena began to back away.

"You have a few days to prepare yourself, for there can be only one. Be seeing you."

ZING!

And with that, Usagi put away her weapon.

Great, just great, Usagi thought to herself.

**Tbc.**


	34. Part 34

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 34

That evening, Ranma was having dinner with the Tsukino family, and, unfortunately, was given the "third degree" by Usagi's father…

"So, son," Kenjiro ("Ken") Tsukino said, with gritted teeth, "How long have you known my daughter Usagi?"

"Well, sir," Ranma began, as he finished chewing his food. "I met Usagi while working out."

You did not! Usagi thought telepathically. At the moment, she and her family were having dinner with Ranma Saotome. Usagi hoped that he would make a good impression on her parents.

Hey, I call fighting monster "working out", Ranma replies likewise.

Figures!

"Usagi told me that you are a martial artist," said Ken.

"Yep, and I'm one of the best, too."

"Can you break boards and stuff?" Shingo, Usagi's younger brother asks.

"I can. Maybe I'll show you some stuff later, kid."

"Cool!"

"So, Ranma, what are you're goals for the future?" asked Ikkuko.

Ranma looked at Usagi before speaking.

"Well, ma'am, I'm not sure. I do want to go to college after I graduate from school. Maybe I'll teach my Art as a way of paying my way or something."

"Well, that's good that you have a goal, son," Ken said.

Later…

"Thank you for coming, Ranma," Usagi said, as she walked Ranma towards to the street entrance of the Tsukino residence. "It really meant a lot to me."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Ranma replied jokingly.

"We were more than just friends…Ranchan," Usagi as she gave her ex-husband a kiss.

"Usako…" Ranma replied, as he returned the kiss.

And then, the kisses became passionate…

"Uh-hum!" said Ken. He had gone outside to check on his daughter, when he saw what was going on.

"Well, I better get going," said Ranma, as he immediately broke off his kiss. "Bye!"

And off Ranma goes.

"Ranma, wait…!"

Usagi wanted to tell Ranma that she is supporting Hoshiko on her decision to date the local boys.

"Honestly, you're much too young to be doing that," Ikkuko said, as she came behind her husband.

"Yes, Mother," replied Usagi, as she giggled inside. After living a thousand years, her lovemaking skills could make even the goddess of love Herself blush…and that's without trying. "I promise to be more demure."

Above Usagi's head, in the trees, a purple-and-tan tabby cat looks at the scene with a crossed expression.

***

The next day…

"Good morning beautiful," Momaru said, as he hugged his girl friend Serena O'Hare. They had met at the local university, and, thanks to their backgrounds as models, cemented a relationship. Serena has been living at Momaru's place for a while now, using it as her proverbial base of operations.

"Morning, Mo," Serena said as she accepted his hug from behind. She felt at ease whenever Momaru was with her, and it is only during those times that she forgets her plot to commit acts of vengeance on her rival Usagi.

Originally, Serena hope to use Momaru as a pawn against Usagi. But, something changed all that.

Serena fell in love with Momaru.

During her years as Empress of the Mirror Universe's Milky Way Galaxy, Serena became increasingly lonely. She did have a "Ranma", nor a "Spock" to develop a relationship with. She did have a "Ranko", but saw her as a mere pet. She had been used, abused and discarded so many times that she learned to wrap her heart tightly. Oh, she had many lovers, but never any friends. Even when she reigned supreme in her galaxy as absolute ruler, Serena could not shake the feeling of loneliness. The only thing that drove her was her quest for vengeance against her distorted self. And, after establishing a Stewardship over her kingdom, Serena decided to find her twin. Now, having found Usagi, Serena is preparing for their final battle.

Unfortunately, there is a slight complication…

"Momaru, we got to talk," Serena, as she went to their bed.

"Um, about what?" Momaru could tell that his beloved was serious.

"Do you…love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart. You have really made my life complete."

Serena pauses for a moment before continuing.

"There's something that you need to know."

"What is it?"

"…I'm late."

"For what?"

Serena was a bit nervous.

"No, I'm LATE, late."

"…Huh?!"

Elsewhere…

"Thank you for a nice time, Upperclassman Kuno," Hoshiko Saotome said, as she and Tatewake Kuno left the café. She had found Kuno lying in the street after being punted by Akane Tendo. When Kuno woke up, he saw a radiant goddess helping him to his feet. At first, Kuno thought that this was his "pig-tail goddess", but remembered that she was a relative of hers. At any rate, as reward for her kindness, Kuno took Hoshiko out for lunch.

"'Tis not a bothersome thing for I to do," Kuno replied. "I would like to take thee out again at a future date."

"We would like that," Hoshiiko said. It was hundreds of years since she had last been on a date.

Meanwhile, nearby…

"Stupid Akane," Ranko said, as she rang out her clothes. "And damn Shampoo, too."

Apparently, Shampoo, in cat form, had followed Ranma to the house of Usagi's parents, and then told the rest of the fiancée squad. Of course, when Akane found out, she punted Ranma into the stratosphere. "Man, what am I going to do no-?"

"You really do not have to do this, Upperclassman Kuno."

"'Tis not a problem for one such as I."

"KUNO?! With Hoshiko???" Ranko exclaimed.

Elsewhere…

Usagi was doing sword katas, blind-folded, at Belldandy's place. She would have practiced with Katsuhito at the Masaki Shrine, but she was a little upset at Washu at the moment.

"I guess I should have recalibrated the temporal module a bit better. Heh." Washu said. "I could fix it for-"

"Never mind that. I'll take care of things. But next time, though, I'm going to have T'Sara go over any equipment you happen to…'fix'. Okay?"

"If you say so."

That woman! Usagi thought. Still, now that she knows that HER Luna and Ami had visited her in the past, it was important for her "lost" friends fulfilled their roles.

At the moment, she was preparing for her battle with Serena.

"Are you ready, Usa-chan?" said a voice.

Usagi got into a ready position.

"Ready!" Usagi replied.

All around her, a dozen silver balls appeared. They hovered and moved around Usagi before attacking her.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

Usagi had cleaved three of the spheres. Three of the other spheres formed a triangle around Usagi, and created a disruption field.

ZZZZ! ZZZZ! ZZZZ!

The disruption field was designed to disrupt the flow of the cellular structure of a living organism. Already, Usagi could feel tremendous pain, but she fought against long enough to-

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

Once the disruption field fell, the remaining four balls positioned them selves. Barbed wire shot out from the balls. Usagi managed to cut a two of the streams, but caught on the other two.

"Aaah!" Usagi said, as the barbwires began to tighten around her body. She knew that if she didn't free herself soon, the balls would slice into her skin deeper.

SLICE! SLICE!

With all of the metal balls destroyed, Usagi quickly pulled off her blindfold.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Skuld said, as she ran to her long time friend.

"I'm fine, kiddo. I just need to take a break."

"I really wish you wouldn't do that type of exercise," Belldandy admonished. While she was no stranger to pain-inducing techniques that Usagi sometimes employed on herself, she didn't want to see her friend hurt herself.

"I'm sorry, Bell-chan, but I need to prepare myself for ritual combat. That means I can't use any enhanced attack, magical or otherwise. Otherwise, I'd just use my Sayajin body and be done with it."

"Still, it is remarkable that you can take pain so well."

"Yeah, well, after being a 'guest' of Leviathan and his Cenobite minions at one point, 'pain' is a friend."

"Oh dear," Belldandy replied. She remembered Usagi telling her that the dark god and his henchmen had captured her friend, when the Moon Princess tried to use Leviathan's realm as a jumping point back to her home dimension, since it was a nexus of some type. When Leviathan could not turn Usagi, the dark god sealed Usagi away within its own being, trapping her in a sub-dimension. Furthermore, this caused the two to merge, creating a rather strange dichotomy. Somehow, this event spawned tales of the captured "Moon Princess", and what she will bestow upon those who find her, tales that would fuel the aspirations of treasure hunters and thrill seekers alike. A typical scenario, of how this situation would develop, would go something like this:

Jason Dupree was the best at board games, puzzles and the like. Heck, he solved the "Rubick's Cube" in seconds. So, when he acquired "Lemarchand's Puzzlebox", Jason thought that he acquired the challenge of a life.

How true he was right.

So he found himself in some weird maze…a maze filled with monsters, humanoid and otherwise.

But, Jason still was thrilled by the challenge of this place. Perhaps, if he gets to the end of this elaborate maze, or perhaps find the source of this place, he would overcome this latest challenge.

"You have much to learn, boy," said a voice from behind.

Jason turned around to see a leather clad man who wore a hamaka. His blue skin did little to deter the fact that the man had pins sticking out all over his head. Casually, the man scrapped the walls with his hooked knife, as he followed Jason down the darkened hall.

"You're nothing but a challenge to overcome!" Jason said, as he ran away.

Soon, Jason made it to the center, where, according to his research, the Moon Princess would grant his heart's desire.

He went into the center of the maze-like complex, where he could see a beautiful girl. The girl, who wore a dress-gown, was kneeling on a dial. She looked like she was praying to some unknown deity. The girl, noticing Jason's presence turns towards Jason and smiles. Jason, in turn, notices a crescent mark on her forehead.

"What is thy wish, kind sir?" the girl says.

"I wish to have my hearts desire granted."

"Then, sir, you shall have thy desires…granted."

Suddenly, spikes, attached to black chains shoot out from the darkness, and into Jason's flesh. With a tug, Jason's body was lifted into the air.

"But…but…"

As the girl went up to Jason's suspended body, her form changed. While her hairstyle, which appeared to like twin "meatballs" on her head, did not change, her skin and clothes did. The girl had blue skin, white-on-white eyeballs, and tear drop tattoos underneath both eyes. She wore a leather bodice, a black skirt, and stiletto, calf length boots. In her chest, where her heart should be, there was a puzzle box. Sticking out of the girl's back were mechanical spider legs.

"Oh, but I will," the girl said, who now spoke with a very deep voice. "It is not the challenge that you crave, but the pleasure that you derive from it. THAT is what you desire, and that is what I will grant you."

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"

A short time later…

"Elliot, what do you think?" Leviathan said, as she surveyed her handiwork.

Jason was now part of her "garden". All around her domicile, Leviathan's victims were embedded in her walls, situated in a way to enhance the power of her authority in her realm.

"I think I preferred an emotional-less…master…my Lady. And I am called 'Pinhead'."

"Noted."

And thus, using Usagi/Leviathan increased its power among the Lower Realms, as well its prestige amongst the denizens of the dark. This would spawn even more tales of a dark princess unlike any others. It would be these tales that would inspire many to their untimely demise, each one seeking to have their desires granted.

However, years later, one brave soul, a young magus name Harold ("Harry") Potter, took the challenge that was Leviathan's madness, though not on purpose. A student of the prestigious magus training ground named "Hogwarts", young Harry faced Leviathan's dark avatar, after his friend (and fellow student) Hermione Granger sought to solve Lemanchard's Puzzlebox. Ever the seeker of magical trinkets, Hermione discovered the box, and, after a careful study, solved the puzzle. Needless to say, Hermione was not prepared for what happened next.

When Harry found out what had happened to his friend, he and his buddy Ron Weasley went down to Leviathan's lair. After avoiding all the monsters and demons through magic and skill, Harry met Leviathan. Leviathan had chose to use Hermione as bait, in order to lure.

"So, child, you've come to rescue your little friend?" Leviathan mused, as she petted a frightened Hermione.

Ron merely gulped. All around them, Harry and Ron were surrounded by Cenobites…and a few of them casually sharpened their various knives and blades. Will they get out of this situation intact?

"Feh. You're nothing but a Muggle with delusions of grandeur!" Harry retorted.

"Humph. I can use you…literally. Of course, the rules still apply. So I must ask you this: what is thy wish?"

Tbc.


	35. Part 35

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 35

For what appeared to be an eternity, Harry pondered Leviathan's words.

"Well?" asked Lady Leviathan. "I am waiting for a response…"

During the trek down the labyrinth, Harry notices the patterns of the maze. He had Ron record everything that he saw. He theorized that the pictographs were clues to the heart of Leviathan's lair. So when they found Leviathan herself, Harry notices her heart. Could the answer lie in the puzzle box that was imbedded in her chest?

"I wish…to have your HEART. Xob elzzup s'nahtaivel! Enoimreh! Em ot emoc!"

Using a backwards spell technique, Harry used telekinesis to grab a hold of Leviathan's puzzle box and his friend Hermione. Ron erected a force field in response to Leviathan's counter attack.

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione cried, as she hugged Harry.

"Not now! Go help Ron, while I solve this."

So while the attack on Ron and Hermione's occurred, Harry examined the cube. The pics itched in it told the story of a Moon Princess, the fall of her Court, and the rise of a rescued Heroine. So, Harry began working the box at a furious pace.

"Hurry!" Ron said, as his shield was weakening.

"I almost…GOT IT!" Harry said.

From out of the box, popped a strange object. It looked like a chalice of some kind. Then, the top opened up, and revealed…

"My…my Star SEED?" Leviathan said with a frightened look.

The Star Seed went immediately towards Leviathan. She tried to block it, using all the might of her realm.

"I will not be denied my pleasure!"

"Suck on that, you daft witch!" Harry responded.

"NOOOOOOOOO-!"

When the Star Seed came into contact with Leviathan, her body began to glow bright. That brightness fanned outward, until it engulfed the entire realm…

The next thing Harry and crew remembered, they found themselves in the grassy knoll of the Hogwarts School. The sun was just rising, as a new dawn appeared.

"Thanks for…saving me like that," Hermione said.

"Well, that ought to teach you about picking up strange devices," Harry replied.

"Do you think we destroyed her?" Ron asked.

"No, you freed her," said a voice from behind.

The kids turned to see "Leviathan", except that she looked…"normal". The girl was dressed in a simple gray business suit with matching jacket and skirt. She wore comfortable pumps and was wearing a pair of woman's Ray-ban sunglasses.

"Oh, no it's her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not really," the girl said, as she took off her shades. "I just wanted to thank you for freeing me from my own design."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermoine.

"You see, I wanted to find a short-cut to return home. Even after the warning signs, I felt that I could handle anything. I…was wrong."

"So what happens now?" asked Harry.

The girl brought up a Lemarchand's Puzzlebox. The kids shuddered.

"I was able to change the configuration of the boxes, so that only those who actually deserve Hell can go there. But, I just wanted to say thank you for setting me free."

And with that, the girl tossed the box to Harry, and bowed. With that, the girl disappeared in a flash of light.

ZING!

"You think we'll see her again?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she's kind cute," Ron replied.

Harry just shook his head in disbelief.

"I hope not. And Ron, don't GO there."

During the opening class session at the start of the new semester…

"Class, I would like to introduce to you a new instructor here," replied the Dean of Students.

"I hope our new teacher is cute."

"Ron, Ron, Ron…" Harry replied.

"Hey, it's-!" began Hermione.

"Meet your new homeroom teacher, Miss Usagi Tsukino!"

"Konnichiwa!" said Usagi, as she winked at Harry.

"Uhh…" Harry sighed, just before he repeatedly banged his head on his desk.

And so it would go, before Usagi left that alternate dimension. How the semester in Usagi's class went, though, was a whole other story.

Back in the present…

"Well, just be careful," said Belldandy, as she went back inside her home.

I try, Bell-chan, Usagi thought to herself. I'll try.

Meanwhile…

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Ranko yelled, as he knocked Kuno to the ground.

"Wha…what?" Upperclassman Tatewake Kuno said in a daze. Somehow, his pigtail goddess attacked him. Could it be…?

"Well?" Ranko glared.

"You are jealous, my love?" Kuno responded with glee.

"Why I ought to-"

"Father, please calm down," Hoshiko said, as she tried to shield Kuno from Ranko's wrath.

"Hoshiko, you don't know what type of clown this whack-job is!"

"We…need to learn how to interact socially. Besides, Kuno has been nice enough to invite us to lunch."

"I…just want to keep you safe, that's all."

"We understand, but you have to trust us, Father. Besides, we are over 800 years old."

"…Alright. I'll give you your space. Just be careful who you hang out with, okay?"

"Thank you, Father," Hoshiko said, as she and Ranko hugged.

"Come to me, my love!" Kuno yelled, as he was about to become grabby with his "goddess".

"On the other hand, I do have to make on tiny exception," Ranko said, as she suddenly turned around, grabbed Kuno by the collar, kissed him full on the lips, and punted him into the nearest river.

PUNT!

"My loooooooove-!"

"Well, I do hope he enjoys my little 'present'," Ranko says, as she wiped her mouth. "Ugh!"

"You did not do what we think you did?" Hoshiko asked with a concern.

"Hey, it will be the least of his worries. Besides, his little 'gift' is temporary."

A short time later, back at the Kuno Compound…

"What sorcery is this?" Kuno says, as he receives a startling discovery. Upon preparing to bathe, Kuno doused himself with cold water.

"He" was now a "she".

"…"

CLUNK!

"What's this?" Kodachi Kuno says, as she enters the bathing room. She was wondering why her brother was taking too long in the bathing room, so she went in to investigate. Upon seeing a strange girl lying on the floor, Tatewake's younger sister developed a gleam in her eye.

"Looks like I have a 'guest' to play with tonight. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Meanwhile…

I haven't picked up a Desert Eagle in years, Usagi thought, as she cleaned her guns…in her room. In fact, the last time she used one was back in the late 1970s, when she was an undercover Hong Kong cop while infiltrating various criminal organizations, like the Triads and the Tongs. Mostly, she would act as eye-candy for certain crime lords, while providing much needed intelligence to the police. It was not all unpleasant, though. She did fall for a new comer into the family business, but she was happy that he chose the straight life rather than following his older brother's footsteps.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Usagi looks up from her work. She didn't want to get into trouble for having firearms in the room.

"Yes?" Usagi asked.

"Mom wants to know if you want to have a snack!" Shingo called, from the hallway.

"Tell her I'll be right down!" Usagi replied, as she begins to put her things away. She reached down and lifts the floorboard of her bedroom, where it was stocked with firearms. Only a magnetic key can unlock the floorboard from within the floor, thereby preventing any accidental discovery.

"To think a klutz like me has this stuff like this," Usagi said with a smirk, as she thought about the time when using such weapons was a part of her job…

FLASHBACK!

A long time ago, during the early years of her life, Usagi lived on an Earth that suppressed emotions. This happened because it was thought that emotions caused problems for human society. After that planet's third world war, it was decided that emotions were to be suppressed. To ensure this, a police-like entity was created, which would enforce the rule that required the taking of "lithium", an emotion-suppression drug. The enforcers of this system, called "Clerics", would evolve into a force not unlike the Samurai of old. Headquartered in the city of "Librium", the Clerics would usher in a new world order.

Usagi thoroughly immersed herself in this new world, partly because she wanted to forget about the fact that she missed home. And after visiting dozens of worlds, Usagi became increasingly despondent. So, once she took up residence in Librium, Usagi vowed to put away her old life for a season. Eventually, she became fascinated with the Clerics and, after making a few forged documents she joined their ranks.

As a Cleric, Usagi learned the art of "Gun-Kata", an entire martial art based upon handguns. She also learned how to achieve a completely achieve "Zero State", a zen-like condition that allows its practitioner to show no emotion. When at Zero State, coupled with the use of Gun-Kata, Usagi was a deadly combatant.

However, something would happen to change all that.

Cleric John Preston, the best of the Clerics, discovered that the head of the Clerics was using the founder of the Clerics to create a system of corruption. Preston also discovered that while there was peace on Earth, it was a hollow "Eden". It one thing to have an ordered society, but such a society was meaningless without freedom.

FLASHBACK

Cleric Tsukino trained his gun at Cleric Preston, who was standing in the control center in his "dress whites". Having brought down the false image of "Father", which was the recorded hologram of the founder of the Clerics, Preston smiled. So far, the resistance was causing havoc in the city, mostly by knocking off the Lithium-producing factories, as well as attacking key governmental institutions…

CLICK.

"Cleric Tsukino."

Usagi pointed her gun at Preston's head. It was not the first time that she had used one. The very first time was back in the late 1800s, when she was a circus act for Wild Bill's Wild West Show. She used her skills as a trick-riding archer on horseback; she would make her shots while riding on horseback, something that even impressed the stoic Sitting Bull. Usagi learned this skill from none other than Robin Hood himself, and perfected that skill under the tutelage of a Kyudo master while running around in Japan with the likes of Haorumaru, Nakoruru, Keshin and many others who possessed "the Samurai spirit". How that turned out is a story on to itself.

At any rate, Usagi learned how to use the gun and rifle from her co-worker Anne Oakley, who was a legendary trick-shot, after winning a challenge issued by Anne. Anne contend that Usagi could not make the shot form a 1000 yards, and that only a gun has a chance in using it.

"Cleric Preston. You have violated every rule that the Clerics hold dear."

Preston slowly turned towards Usagi.

"Usagi, I know that you won't shoot, because I know that you think that I'm right."

Usagi lowered her weapon.

"By causing all this? Did that woman mean that much to you?"

Preston looked at her for a moment.

"Yes."

Usagi shook her head.

"John, John, John. You are something else."

And with that, she left the control room.

As Usagi stepped outside, a few of the Resistance saw her.

"There's a Cleric! Get her!"

As she was about to be swarmed, something in Usagi Awoke…

Remember…remember who you are…

Tbc.


	36. Part 36

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 36

For a moment, the world around her seemed motionless…

Mother? Usagi thought. She had not thought about the ruler of the Silver Millennium in years.

You are the Moon Princess! Don't let your destiny end here!

Yes, Mother!

"So, Cleric, what are you going to do now?" said the rebel squad leader, just as he and his crew took aim.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to do THIS."

And with that, Usagi took out her henshin rod, which she uses to regulate her Senshi powers.

"Moon Prism MAKE UP!"

FLASH!

Sailor Moon once again appears!

"Wha-"

"I cannot allow this chaos to continue further."

With that, she took out a vial of Lithium, and placed it upon her hand. Then, she crushed it.

SNAP!

"Moon Aura ESCALATION!"

As she absorbed the drug, Moon expanded her aura. Like an expanding shockwave, Moon's aura touched people after people, calming them in the process. When the entire city was engulfed in her aura, Moon spoke telepathically.

"People! There is no need for further death! The evil caused by this decay has been killed. It was not 'Father' that caused all this! It was the corrupted head of the Clerics that used the Clerics to cause death and misery!"

Moon continued to say that war can only begat war, and that understanding the human condition was the only way to achieve balance.

And balance was achieved.

With the ouster of the city's council, new leadership was needed. While Lithium was not banned, people were given a choice in taking the drug or not. The Resistance did not like this, but the alternative was not acceptable either.

Moon threatened to kick all their collective butts if this compromise was not accepted. And after a demonstration of what she REALLY could do, even the Clerics accepted her proposal.

Cleric Preston was tapped by the new Council to become the civilian head of the Clerics, with Usagi as its field chief. Much reform was made throughout the world, though there were elements that resisted these reforms. However, that's a story for another time.

END FLASHBACK

CLICK!

With the floorboards back in place, Usagi leaves her room for some snacks.

"I really hope that I figure out a better place to put these things away," Usagi mused, as she leaves her room…

BOOM!

Etheric energy lanced outward, as the waterfront warehouse began to collapse

RUMBLE!

A figure slowly made its way out of the debris and away from the scene. The figure quickly moved into the shadows, as fire trucks rushed to the scene of the destruction. When the coast was cleared, the figure made HER move.

As she walked away, she wrapped the curved katana sword in newspaper, before "hiding" it and her straight blade, which was a ninja sword, in pocket space.

Then, the girl looked up at the moon with an expression of madness.

"I win Usagi…my pretender!" Serena yelled. "After all, there can BE only ONE!"

Sometime later…

With the apparent demise of Usagi Tsukino, Azabuu Juuban seemed to be a much…quiet place. However, Ranma had made provisions that, in the event of Usagi's disappearance, an android duplicate, called a "Life Model Decoy" (LMD) would be used to hide Usagi's disappearance. In the meantime, it was up to him and everyone else to determine what had caused Usagi's death, and why her "soul" had been stolen.

Meanwhile, across town, the culprit of Usagi's demise was having a restless slumber…

"_No, don't! We can work this out-!"_

_SLICE!_

"_No, we can't!"_

_As Usagi's head fell from her body, powerful energies began to pour from her now-still form. It lanced through Serena, as she basked in the knowledge that she is finally whole._

_BOOM!_

_The glass from the waterfront's windows shattered, as Serena bathed in the sharp glass…_

"Ah!" Serena yelped, as she bolted up. For a moment, she could have sworn that she felt her face being cut. When she brushed her cheek, she felt a wet stain.

"How-? Never mind."

Serena looked over to where her husband Mamoru lay very still, still sleeping from the day's work.

"Sigh," Serena mused. "The things I have to do for happiness…"

Serena got up, and went to the bathroom, where the first aid kit was located. She went to the medicine cabinet, and examined her face. Sure enough, there was a noticeable cut.

Serena then opened up it up, got a band-aid, and closed the cabinet.

Then, Serena saw something in the mirror that shocked her.

In the mirror was Usagi.

"We have to talk," Usagi said.

Suddenly, Serena bolted up from her bed. She could here little 'Renee crying from her room. Serena could feel her husband stir.

"The baby is awake," Mamoru groaned, as he was about to get up to check on his daughter.

"You can skip your turn," Serena began.

"Naw, it's alright. I was about to get ready for work anyway," said Mamoru, as he checked his alarm clock.

After Mamoru left the room, Serena got out of bed, and went to the window. The night was clear, allowing a full moon to shine above the city of Tokyo. She was lucky that Mamoru was able to purchase a home in the suburb's hillside, which allowed an impressive view of the city. And the neighborhood was great for raising kids.

And then, there was the "Usagi problem".

Ever since her daughter was born, Serena has received "visits" from her vanquished foe. Serena had hoped that by absorbing Usagi's knowledge and strength, she would have received the tools that would allow her to claim her rightful place as the future "Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo". Fortunately, the only reason she defeated Usagi was that her foe noticed her pregnancy. On the other hand, every time she tried to access Usagi's power, Serena felt like she finds herself in some sort of fog of the mind. In fact, Serena has not felt any change whatsoever. She was hoping, however, that a cure of this malaise could be found.

And there was still the matter regarding the Sailor Scouts.

Serena was not sure how to approach them. Sure, she remembered her time as "Sailor Moon", right up until she found herself in the so-called "Mirror Universe". And she does not know what Usagi has told them about her or their "relationship". Regardless of how she was going to approach them, she will have to approach them soon.

"Sigh."

Meanwhile…

"Ranma, are you coming to bed?" Akane said, as she waddle herself to her husband's side. Being six months pregnant was not something she expected to be in so soon. Still, the decision to keep the pregnancy, even though she and her husband had just graduated from high school, was a good one.

"In a minute," Ranma replied, as he finished his kata. Lately, he's been restless, thinking about what happened to Usagi a year ago…

"Father, calm down," Hoshiko ("Sailor Borg") Saotome said, as she tried to comfort the grief-stricken martial arts. His aura was burning red with fury, as he surveyed the destroyed waterfront warehouse.

"Let me go, daughter," Ranma replied. Hoshiko knew that whenever her father gets formal in speech, violence was around the corner.

"Abba, I got the readings on the…samples," T'Sara said, as she continued to analyze her mother's remains. She hoped that there was enough viable material to fashion a new body for Usagi. However, so far, the samples proved to be a disappointment.

"And?" Ranma asked.

"I'm afraid that the only thing that is left is simple protoplasm."

"Usagi…NO!!!"

Ranma's battle aura flared, shaken the surrounding area. Having learned a variety of chi-based techniques, Ranma was perhaps the most powerful human on the planet. At least, when he does not hold himself back.

"Father, please!" Hoshiko pleaded. "Calm down!"

"You do not talk to your father like that!"

"Father, we lost a sister, and now a mother. We don't want to loose you, too!"

Ranma looked at his daughter's deep, blue eyes. A moment later, he calmed down.

"Alright."

And with that, father and daughter hugged, with T'Sara looking on. She is reminded of the type of relationship she once had with her father Spock of Vulcan.

After the funeral, at the Cherry Hill Temple, in which Usagi's parents still did not know about their daughter's activities, it was agreed that the Sailor Scouts would continue to remain in existence, while each member would be allowed to have their own lives. Sailor Venus, now designated as the leader of the Senshi, asked Ranma if he wanted to still be involved, since he was both Sailor Helios and the so-called "Magnificent Kamen".

"I…rather not," Ranma said.

"But we can still use you!" Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino replied. "Usagi wouldn't quit!"

"Well, Usagi isn't here, is she?"

"People, please," Ami intervened. "Minako, Ranma has a right to do what he thinks is best."

"I agree," Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") says. "He lost someone very close to him."

"And we haven't?" Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino says. "As soon as we got Usagi back, we loose her again!"

"People, we can't fight amongst ourselves," Luna d' Maus replied, having assumed humanoid form.

"Yeah, we still have enemies, you know," Artemis d' Maus interjects, who assumed humanoid form likewise. "We still have that to deal with."

"Naru, what do you think?" Minako said.

"I think we should let Ranma do as he wishes," Naru ("Shin Sailor Moon") Osaka says. "Ranma, can you still help us now and again?"

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Okay," Ranma began. "If you guys ever need me, you know how to contact me. And since Ami is training aboard my ship, you can still use its facilities."

So, that's that.

In the days ahead, one question disturbed Usagi's friends: Where was Sailor Pluto? If she was the guardian of Time, then she should have prevented Usagi's death. In fact, she had not been seen by anyone since the day of her death. Ranma tried to use his "Temporal Warrior" skill, among other means, to get to Pluto's Time Gate with very little success. However, that has not deterred him from trying.

In the meantime, Ranma's pain brought out the sympathies of his primary fiancée Akane ("Sailor Tarog") Tendo. Sure, she didn't like Usagi Tsukino, but she secretly admired her for winning Ranma's heart. But she knew that as long as she remains the type of person she was, Akane could secure it. So, after discussing the matter with the other fiancées, Akane and the other girls came upon a rather strange solution…

"Akane? Ukyo? Shampoo? KODACHI?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Yes?" Akane/Ukyo/Shampoo/Kodachi said, as she/they went up to her/their fiancée. Ranma's fiancées had gone to T'Sara secretly to acquire a modified pair Pottarra earrings. Years ago, Usagi had worked on a project with the old Supreme Kai, shortly before the problems involving the "Black Dragon Balls", involving the earrings. This pair would allow the parties to merge as one person, but instead of a fusion effect, the wearers could switch bodies, as well as switching to a "fused" form. Usagi's old teacher Thoth, the Egyptian god of wisdom, once told her that no idea is not worth exploring. Hence, the modified pair was created.

"But, why?" Ranma asked.

"I/we just want to make you happy…"

After certain things were straightened out, like beating up Mousse once and for all in honorable combat (though getting a cure for his curse went a long way to settle things between him and Ranma), Akane and Ranma were finally married. Officially, it was a marriage of families between the Tendos and the Saotomes, but the Chinese Amazons, under Cologne's direction in particular, that accepted Ranma's induction into the nation. Thus, most, if not all, of Ranma's obligation have been fulfilled.

Back at the present…

"I'm almost done," Ranma said, as he finished his kata.

"On second thought," Akane said, as she grunted, which triggered her transformation, "I'm going to get ready for the morning rush, Sugar."

"I thought Konatsu does that?" Ranma said, as he toweled himself down. He was glad that he expanded "Ucchan's" to include a dojo, even though Akane's dowry was a dojo. He didn't want to live at the Tendo compound, thinking that his father and the Tendo family would try to leech off of him. Besides, he wanted to earn his dual Physical Education and Philosophy degree, at the University of Tokyo, without any distraction.

And then there was the matter of Happosai, the grandmaster of the "Anything Goes" martial arts.

Ever since Ranma returned from his sojourn, the demented martial arts master was itching to prove that HE was still the master, even though Ranma never gave any hints that he wanted to take over Happosai position. Finally, the day before Ranma and Akane were to wed, Happosai confronted Ranma…

"You will NOT succeed me! I'm the master!"

"Look, old man, I don't have time for this-"

Suddenly, Happosai applied a modified "Weak-as-a-Baby" technique on to Ranma's body.

"What did you DO?" Ranma said, with gritted teeth.

"Remember that time I turned you into a weakling? Well, this version of that technique is permanent. You'll never…surpass…me…?"

Happosai noticed a blue aura…and then a white aura…and then GOLD aura…

"You foolish old man," Ranma said, as his eyes blazed with fury. "Did you know that I have long since surpassed my limitations, and had awakened my true potential?"

Happosai's technique would normally restrict the flow of chi in the human body. However, after hanging around Usagi after all these years, Ranma has learned to manipulate his very body, so that such an offensive technique was useless.

"Ranma, my boy, you should calm down," Happosai said nervously.

"Oh, no. You wanted my attention? You have it…"

FWOOSH!

And thus, Happosai, the Grand Master of "Anything Goes" martial arts was no more. Or was he?

And now, in the morning…

"Papa!" little Happoko said, as she jumped into Ranma's arms.

"Hey, little one," Ranma said, as he carried his "daughter".

"I couldn't sleep, Papa," Happoko said. "Can we spar?"

"Mmmm. I'm sure it won't be a problem. Right, Ukyo?"

"Right."

"Yay!"

"So, go get your gi," Ranma said.

"Okay!" Happoko replied, before running back to her room.

"I still can't be you did what you did," Ukyo said.

"Well, I do know a few tricks."

"No, I mean DID what you DID."

Ranma thought for a moment.

"I could car less about being a 'Grand Master', but the old man had it coming. Perhaps, HER new life, she will be the person she should have been. Does that make sense?"

"With you…probably not."

Ranma rolls his eyes.

Meanwhile, at "The Braxton Building", in Downtown Tokyo…

The renegade Maxwell Braxton surveyed the city from his office tower. For the past year, he was quietly setting things up for his hostile take over of the city, while making sure that his nemesis Usagi Tsukino was dead. Somehow, her doppelganger Serena did what he always wanted to do: kill Usagi. Somehow, though, that did not satisfy his thirst for vengeance. So, six months ago, Braxton decided to finish Usagi off by laying down the foundation for her family and friends demise.

With cigar still in hand, Braxton activated his intercom.

"Miss Bee Ku? This is Braxton. Get Jadeite and Anna on the line. We are going to war."

**Tbc.**

Tbc.


	37. Part 37

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 37

Three weeks later.

"Get down!" yelled Sailor Venus, as an incoming round made it towards her position.

BOOM!

Venus was able to shield her squadron of JDF Special Forces from an incoming round, by erecting a force field made up of light. So far, Braxton's mechanized forces were pressing against the outer parameter that threatened to expand the renegade Captain's territories.

"Ma'am!" yelled Captain Kenshiro Kamura, as he rushed to Venus' aid. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Captain," Venus said, as she nursed her leg. It was partially burned near the knee, but it was already healing. "How's the gang?"

"Taki and the others are pretty shaken up."

Venus nodded. Since this "war" began, many lives have been lost and upset.

"Gather the others. Inform Command that we're moving on to the next site."

"Roger."

With that, Sailor Venus moved her squad to the next position, using damaged buildings and debrief for cover. As she did, Venus turned back to see the looming citadel that controlled much of Tokyo and its surrounding suburbs.

***

Braxton made his move against Japan on the day he had Bee Ku (i.e. "The Borg Queen"), Anne Sheridan (i.e. "Shin Sailor Za' Ha' Dum") and Jadeite (Negaverse General) activate their various sleeper agents and minions. Dubbing himself "Lord Maxwell Braxton", Braxton unleashed his forces onto the unsuspecting populace of Tokyo and the surrounding area. And, with the mysterious "Darth Lune", a Sith Lord, acting as an adviser to Lord Braxton, Braxton's forces have made strategic successes in capturing additional Japanese territories.

Thankfully, Ranma Saotome finally took charge of the situation.

At the start of the conflict, Ranma had taken his family to Okayama, where his grandfather and his family lived. Nerima and Juuban were hit hardest by the first strike. In particular, Braxton specifically targeted Ranma for retribution.

FLASHBACK

"Akane? Akane!" Ranma said, as he ran into the burning restaurant of "Ucchan's". As soon as he heard the sounds of the shelling throughout the city, particularly in his district, he rushed from the university. When he arrived in Nerima, he saw the devastation. And then.

POW!

Ranma jumped up just in time to avoid getting hit by a flying object. However, as soon as he turned his head, to see what flew by, his eyes had widened.

"NABIKI?" Ranma exclaimed.

Nabiki Tendo, who was the avatar of Kwan Ying, the Chinese goddess of Mercy, picked herself up. Normally, Nabiki looks like a typical shorthaired, upwardly mobile business college student. Now, like every time Nabiki invokes the goddess' name, she looks like a longhaired, Chinese uber-Amazon. And she fights like one. Still, Cologne had made sure that Nabiki utilized her powers effectively, since having the skills of a goddess does not make up for experience. As a result, Nabiki trains under the Amazonian matriarch one weekend a month and during vacation time, when not in school.

"Nabiki is glad you here, Saotome," Nabiki grimaced, as she picked herself up. She still hated the fact that she talks a certain Chinese Amazon bimbo, but.

"What happened?"

"Enemy attack family and friends when Nabiki was her for visit."

"WHO attacked the family?"

"I Saotome," said a voice.

Ranma and Nabiki turned to see a juggernaut of a man appearing out of nowhere. His was clearly in some sort of power-armor, which is why he looked so massive.

"How do you know my name?" Ranma said.

The armored foe's faceplate morphed away.

"YOU?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Yes, ME," Braxton said.

"Who this?" Nabiki asked. Obviously, Ranma knew this person.

"This is the man whose job was terminated by Usagi, when she was part of an oversight committee that has jurisdiction over that job."

" MADNESS IS BECAUSE OF A DISGRUNTLED WORKER!?" Nabiki screamed.

"My position as the Director of the Temporal Investigations Agency was more than a 'job'. It was my life! She had me fired justly!"

"Usagi wouldn't have recommended termination if you hadn't tried to kill her and the rest of the crew of the Voyager in the past. In fact, YOU were the one who created the event that nearly wiped out the Earth, by mistaken Voyager as the cause! If SHE of all people thought that you were an unstable element, then she had good reasons for making that recommendation. What I don't understand is how you got here."

"It was quite easy. I had help ."

"That fop helped you?!"

"Insulting my sponsor won't prevent me from getting revenge on Usagi."

"Well, newsflash: Usagi is DEAD! You're wasting your time doing this!"

"I know. I had hoped to find and eliminate her two I'll settle for eliminating you, Captain."

And with that, Braxton's faceplate returned. As he was about to activate his gun turret, Ranma tapped his finger onto the ground.

"I don't have time for THIS!"

Without speaking it, Ranma utilized the "Breaking Point" technique.

RUMBLE!

And down into the ground Braxton went.

"Where's everybody now?" Ranma asked.

"I drew away Braxton from the others from home, but I haven't seen Akane since earlier this afternoon."

"Damn. If only T'sara and Hoshiko were still here."

Both of Usagi's daughters had departed back to "Federation-Earth" after Usagi's funeral service. T'Sara ("Sailor Vulcan") of Vulcan wanted to inform Starfleet and the United Federation, while Hoshiko ("Sailor Borg") Saotome went with her for moral support.

"Do you think you can handle things for a quick minute?"

"Sure thing, Saotome."

"Good." And off went.

And now.

"Akane? Akane!" Ranma said, as he made through the burning building.

Then, he heard crying upstairs.

Quickly, Ranma rushed upstairs, and found Konatsu lying on the top of the stairs.

"Konatsu!" Ranma said, after detecting a feint life sign. He knelt down and placed his right hand over the cross-dresser's heart. He fused some of his life force into the ninja's body. When Konatsu stirred, Ranma revived him.

"Konatsu, what happened here? And where's Akane?"

"We were attacked by this woman and these 'machine men'."

"And Akane?"

"She and Happoko ran into dojo while I tried to stop them."

"Get your self out of here."

"But-"

"You're not in any shape. Can you make it?"

Konatsu nodded.

"Then go to the Tendo compound. Nabiki may need help."

And with that, Ranma ran into his dojo.

There, on the floor, was Akane, lying unconscious, while Happoko was crying next to her.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled, as went his family's side. "Happi, are you okay?"

"The bad lady hurt Mommy," Happoko said, as she sniffled.

"Where did this lady go?"

"I am right here," said a voice.

Ranma immediately went on the defenses, as the Borg Queen and her combat drones materialized.

"How-?"

"Our benefactor was able to hide our presence by manipulating the fourth dimension," the Borg Queen smirked. "For a human, Braxton knows what he is doing."

Ranma was very tempted to put the cyborg in her place, but there was a more pressing concern: his family's welfare.

"I'll deal with you later," Ranma said, as he pressed his forefinger to his forehead.

"NO!" the Borg Queen exclaimed, as she and her contingent began to fire upon Ranma's position.

ZING!

"Damn you!"

It was Ranma's "Instant Transmission" technique that allowed him to rescue his friends and family that day. He was able to move as many people to Okayama as possible, where his grandfather, the Shinto Priest Katsuhito Masaki, lived. Once there, he was able to get Washu, an old friend of Usagi (and Scientific Genius-Par-None) to shield off Tokyo and it's surrounding area. Thus, for now, Braxton was prevented from pushing forward. Washu asked Ranma if he wanted any further help.

"No," Ranma replied.

"But why?" Tenchi Masaki, Ranma's cousin, replied.

"Braxton made it personal, by targeting everything that Usagi cared about. That's why."

"Well, you can count on me to help," Ryoko the space pirate said. "Auntie meant a lot to me, so I have to give that bastard some payback."

"Me, too!" Juraian Princess Ayeka said. "Lady Usagi IS a member of the Royal House on Jurai, so it is my duty to deal with this cretin."

" to help, too," said a voice.

Everyone turned to Kiki Masaki, the cloned daughter of Juraian Prince Yosho, Washu and Usagi. Lately, Kiki has been getting better

"Really?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," she responded. Her spiky blue hair shook with the rest of her head in agreement.

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Fine, you're in."

And, with that, Ranma was ready to return Braxton's favor in kind.

END FLASHBACK At the Command Center in Kyoto.

"Sailor Helios, Sailor Venus has just reported in her position," Ops declared.

"Excellent," Helios replied, as she continued to scan the incoming information. While Ranma preferred to do things as a male, there was an advantage in having a secret identity, especially during undercover operations. Also, giving the Japanese culture, Helios is seen as a symbol of Japanese unity, vis-à-vis the sun goddess Amaratsu. Coupled with Ranma's own military experience, "Sailor Helios" has become a champion to be reckoned with.

Helios then turned to the Prime Minister of Japan, his Defense Minister and the Joint Chief of Staff.

"I believe that we are ready to take out Lord Braxton, sir."

"Excellent," the Prime Minister said. " we need to use our 'special' weapon?"

"Well, we need to distract Braxton's heavy armored division, while our special forces weed out the various cells. That's why I had the Scouts place those transponders in strategic locations throughout the city."

The prime minister thought for a moment.

"Well, what do you think?" the prime minister asked his defense minister and joint chief.

"Well, we can always call upon the Americans for help," the defense minister replied.

"But, the potential success could benefit us, especially given recent problems with China and North Korea," the joint chief finished.

The Prime Minster nodded.

"I'll inform the Emperor of our options."

And, with that, the Prime Minister departs to discuss the matter further.

"Do you think we'll succeed?" asked the Defense Minister asked.

"If our 'weapon' is cooperative, we just might have a chance."

Tbc.


	38. Part 38

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 38

Meanwhile, on "Monster Island"…

"Michiru-Mama, can we come back later?" asked Hotoru ("Sailor Saturn") Tomoe.

"Not on your life!" said Haruka ("Sailor Uranus") Tenoh. Bad enough she and the Outer Scouts have to get Godzilla's help, but now Hotoru wants to vacation here. At the moment, they were having a picnic while watching a few monsters wrestle.

"Please? I don't want to miss my new friend."

"Errr! Errr! RRROWR!" said Godzuki, Godzilla's youngest "child". At the moment, he wants to play with Hotoru.

"Little Godzuki wants to play. Tee Hee!" said the tiny twin guardians of Mothra. Both they and their people have settled on Monster Island, and have created a sanctuary for both them and the monsters.

Michiru ("Sailor Neptune") Kaioh just shakes her head.

Back at the CC.

"The Emperor gives his blessings," the Prime Minister replied.

"Excellent," Helios said, as she pressed her bracelet.

"We got the go ahead!" Haruka said, as she got up from her lawn chair. "Ready, kid?"

"Ready, Haruka-Papa!"

"Ready, dear?"

"Always, hon," Michiru replied.

Then the Outers transformed.

"Uranus Planet Power MAKE UP!"

"Saturn Planet Power MAKE UP!"

"Neptune Planet Power MAKE UP!"

When the Outer Sailors were transformed, Sailor Neptune took out her violin.

"You think it'll work?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Well, if Helios' friend Washu thinks so, then it should work."

And with that, Neptune channeled her power into her instrument. The violin's music had a hypnotic effect on Godzilla.

"RRRRARRRR!"

"It looks like he will help you. Tee Hee!"

Then, Neptune cranked the music's effect to include more monsters.

And thus, like the famed "Pied Pipper", Neptune was able to become one with the if they were several stories tall.

"Good luck! Tee Hee!"

"Thank you!" Saturn bowed, before she, Uranus and Neptune took to the air. It pays to learn how to fly. And while they are flying over the ocean, back to Japan, the monsters will follow.

Back at the CC, in Kyoto…

"Now, sir, if you excuse me."

ZING!

"Helios is an interesting creature, is she not?" asked the Prime Minister.

"That she is," said the Defense Minister. Then, he turned to the Chief of Staff.

"Prepare the troops for Helios' signal. And pray that we are a success."

"Aye."

***

ZING!

"Ranma," Akane said, as she sat up from her bed. "You're here."

"Hi," Ranma said nervously. Then he turned towards her mother. "How's Akane?"

"Hi, dear," Nodoka said, as she got up to hug her "son". "I guess this is it."

"Not if I have any say about," Ranma said confidently.

"I see. Ranma, about the pledge-"

"It's okay if you need to honor it. Just understand that I have to do this mission first."

"Ranma-!" Akane began. Of all the time to bring up that stupid "Man Among Men" pledge.

"Akane, 's okay. I consider it fulfilled."

"Oh?" Ranma inquired.

" all this time, I realized that you are more of a man, even as . Besides, it's not everyday to have a son who is willing to do battle to save our nation."

Then, Nodoka hugged Ranma again.

"And you made me a happy grandmother many times over. I just wish Hoshiko was here."

"We are, Grand Mother," said a voice.

Everyone in Akane's room turned to see Hoshiko ("Sailor Borg") Saotome and T'Sara ("Sailor Vulcan") of Vulcan standing in the doorway.

"Grand daughter!" Nodoka said, as she went to embraced Hoshiko. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise."

"Well, daughter, it looks like you and T'Sara are just in time our little party," Ranma smirked.

"We could not miss it," T'Sara said. "Sailor Mercury informed me of the plan en route, and we brought along some friends."

"Um, hello," said a familiar voice.

"You." Ranma said, as her eyes widened.

"Well, it's good to see you, too," Usama ("Sailor Crescent Moon") Saotome smirked, as she walked in.

"Who is this?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Akane asked. Usama looked strangely familiar.

"You is a merged clone of my female side and Usagi, when we were forced to fight this 'monster' named Buu."

"Well, thank you for the high praise, 'Dad'."

"Well, if you are Ranma's 'child', then I accept you as part of my family," Nodoka said, as she hugged Usama.

"Oh." Usama replied. "Well, ! I would like to introduce you to my fiancée."

"Hi!" said a cheery voice.

"YOU?" said Ranma.

"Abba, you keep saying that," T'Sara said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. But 's with HIM?"

"Well, I love her," Mirai Trunks replied. Ever since he and Usama were trying to track down Usagi, he was running into the same shocked surprise, whenever they run into Usagi's acquaintances.

"And I, him," Usama replied defiantly.

"Fine," Ranma replied. "Welcome to the . Ugh!"

"Ranma!" Akane replied.

Bop!

"Ow!"

Sailor Venus walks into Akane's room.

"Ranma, we're ready," Venus said.

"Just a minute," she replied.

Nodoka, taking cues from Ranma's expression, ushers everyone to leave the room.

"Akane." Ranma said, as she sat on her wife's bed.

"Just be careful, you jerk," Akane replied.

And both shared an intimate kiss.

***

Sailor Helios stepped out onto the grounds, flanked by Sailors Crescent Moon, Venus, Vulcan and Borg, with Mirai Trunks (i.e. now dubbed and disguised as "Tuxedo Saiyajin"). Shin Sailor Moon (aka Naru Osaka) was with her beau Gurio Umino, who would be part of the support unit. He was made "Tuxedo Moon" by Usagi, just before her demise. With them were the rest of the Inner Sailor Scouts, the Nerima Wrecking Crew (Akane, through Washu, as split off portions of herself) and the Masaki clan, including Sailor Juraian Moon. Even the Norn sisters and Keichi were present.

"Alright, listen up," Helios began. "We are about to engage an enemy that hates Usagi, and will see to it that everything she loved is destroyed. her too much to allow that to happen. Some of us will be going to war. Some of us have already gone to war. Bottom line, we stop Braxton tonight."

Helios gave one last look at the house.

"SO LET'S GO OUT THERE AND KICK SOME ARSE!" Helios commanded.

"That's my boy!" Genma said proudly.

Bop!

"No thanks to YOU, husband!" Nodoka chided.

Meanwhile.

"Honey, I'm going out for a walk," Serena said, as she got on her coat. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," replied Momaru. "I'll just watch Renee."

"Okay. Be back soon."

As Serena stepped outside her apartment, her expression hardened. She stepped into the building's elevator.

.And came out dressed in her Sith clothes. The doors of the holodeck closed behind her, as Darth Lune stepped forward.

"I am glad that you have decided to join us," Lord Braxton smirked. "Really, why did you even bother sticking your husband and child in the holodeck?"

"My business is my own, Braxton. As long as they are in there, they will be unaware of what is truly happening. Anyway, I take it that the good guys will be here soon?"

"Of course. Thanks to my mastery over time, I have seen their coming."

Standing next to Lord Braxton was the Borg Queen, Sailor Za'Ha'Dum and Negaverse General Jadeite. As each of Braxton's associates took their positions, Lune could not help but finger the anniversary present Mamoru had given her: a jade bracelet. Then, Lune reached into her pocket, and pressed the button of a transponder.

Meanwhile, in a place called "Crossroads", where the Q Continuum and the Temple of the Prophets, and an infinite number of realms, "met".

"The Moon Princess has activated her device," Sailor Pluto said, as she sat down at the counter. All the omnipotent beings and powerful entities met here in what looks like a bar and grill establishment.

"So her insider knows the score?" Wesley Crusher replied, as he munched away.

"I'm sure," Pluto replied.

"Well, I do hope she's careful about her gambit," Kes the Ocampa replied.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Q said with a smirk. "I didn't invest all that time and effort in Usagi for nothing. What do you think?"

"I think you're full of it, Q," Q/Ranma replied.

"And how," Q/Amanda said likewise.

"Hey, it's about to start!" Shin Goku yelled.

"Can I watch, Ranma?" Shin Serenity replied, as she flapped her phoenix wings, and curled her tail. Now a young teenager, Shin Serenity was really coming into her own.

"Sure," Q/Ranma said. "Hey Braxton! Turn up the volume on the TV!"

The bartender, Maxwell Braxton, did so.

"It's hard to believe you caused all of Usagi's problems," the Prophet Benjamin Sisko said.

"Now, now, Benjamin," the Prophet Kira Nyres chided. "We were once mortal and very fallible."

"You are correct, Nyres," Benjamin replied. He was glad to have recommended Kira for "promotion" to the status of a Prophet upon Kira's death.

"Kira is certainly right, Ben," Braxton replied. "We KNOW that Captain Tsukino will succeed in eliminating me as a threat. How? Well, let's watch!"

Tbc.


	39. Part 39

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 39

_**"Let that be your last battlefield."**_

- **Anonymous (taken from the titled original "Star Trek" episode)**

*******

As the signal of Lune's transponder rang, a lone figure on the Moon picked it up. She was wrapped in a red cloak with a yellow "S" shield stenciled on it.

Hmmm, it looks like Mother needs help after all," the dark-haired beauty mused, as she threw off her cloak, revealing her own Sailor senshi outfit. Silently, she rose above the surface, and glided towards the Earth.

This looks like a job for Super Sailor Moon, Lara thought, as she sped towards Earth. She inherited her father's formidable Kryptonian powers, as well as her mother's Lunarian ones. Combined, she fights for truth, justice and the American IDEALIZED way.

***

Wars are always the same.

There are there are losers.

And, in the end, the only thing that remains is DEATH.

Still, if one's motives are pure and just, the forces of good can prevail over the forces of darkness.

Part of the strategy had the Norn sisters, Keichi, Washu, and Tsunami provide support for the task force.

As soon as Sailor Helios, the military field commander of all of Japan's JDF Special Forces, as anointed by both the Prime Minister and the Emperor, breached Lord Braxton's gauntlet, all heck broke loose.

Snap shot #1:

"Moon, get down!" Tuxedo Moon cried, as he threw his white rose at the incoming Shadow "Tank". In this case, a Shadow Tank was a fully armored spider-like "thing" with a crew of four "shadows" (human agents). These four shadows linked with the tank as one mind, thus proving itself relentless in combat.

Thankfully, as silly as roses being used as weapons, the tanks were vulnerable to magic, doubly so if the magic was based upon positive mana.

CRRRRRRISH!

With the tank slowing down, SS Moon got up and cupped her hands.

".ELIMINATION!"

Based upon the "Kamehame Wave", this energy blast tapped into Moon's base power..

BOOM!

With the tank destroyed, Moon wilted.

"Moon, are you okay?" T. Moon said, as he came to his love's aid.

"I'm fine, Umino," Moon replied. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. So far, she, T. Moon and their squad took out a flank. However, that was the tip of the ice berg.

"Ma'am, more are coming!" yelled Captain Shinma Ohara, as he confirmed that a new flank was on its way to their position.

"Sigh." Moon sighed, as she got up.

Snap shot #2:

Sailor Mercury and her tactical squad were moving into position, when a contingent of Jadeite's youma ambushed them. Originally, she was to move into position to her to better use her data streaming capabilities.

"General Jadeite sends his regards," said the lead youma, who, along with her companions, appeared feral.

"ARGH!" yelled one technician, as he was gutted.

Mercury then took out her favorite cutting too.

SNAP! SNAP! Hzzzzzz.

Because it was nearly pitch-dark, Mercury relied on her extraordinary senses to guide her aim, as she waded through the beast.

"Set up the equipment!" Mercury yelled, as she rolled a claw-into-the-face. "I handle these things!"

"Yes, ma'am!" yelled Tech Sgt. Nate Morita.

After a few slices, Mercury suddenly turned around.

"Mercury Freeze BLAST!"

A layer of ice enveloped her forehand, and, combined with the energy of the 'saber, created some sort of "ice cannon".

FWOOSH!

After several of the youma were frozen, in mid-air, Mercury threw one of her 'sabers.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

.Which returned to her outstretched hand.

CRISH!

Bits and pieces of frozen youma laid about in a complete mess.

"Wow." said Morita.

Snap shot #3:

"Solar Tiger Blast!"

Sailor Helios was fighting the flying, robots, each of them a few stories tall. She, along with Sailors Vulcan and Borg were doing there best to destroy them. Still, each one appeared to be stronger than the next. And then.

WHOOSH!

A blur went through several of the machines in an instant.

Whoever they are, their energy signature was powerful, Helios thought.

Then, a dark haired girl stopped in front of her.

"You're Ranma Saotome, right?" the girl asked.

Helios nodded.

"Good. I need your help with something."

A moment later…

"We're set, Abba," Sailor Vulcan said.

With Sailor Borg with her back against Super Sailor Moon, Vulcan, and Helios, Helios gave the command.

"Now! Solar Power Escalation!"

"Red Sun BURST!" yelled SSM.

"Omega Point GLORY," replied Borg.

"Vulcan's FORGE," said Vulcan.

The combined power created a horizon around the four, which allowed a build up of fire and energy. In effect, the four created a small star.

"RELEASE!" Helios said. She hoped that Vulcan's calculations were correct. Otherwise, Japan will be destroyed.

The burst of fire and brimstone created a shockwave that destroyed everything in its path, while sucking in Braxton's aerial support. Vulcan factored in the energy output of both the Norn goddess and Washu's shields and Braxton's gauntlet.

When the effect was over, Helios knew that she and her allies have now dominated the skies.

And, finally, Snap Shot #4:

Sailors Mars and Jupiter were leading the assault team, along with Tuxedo Sayajin, Sailors Crescent Moon and Juraian Moon, Ryoko the Space Pirate, Juraian Princess Ayeka (with her Guardians), Tenchi Masaki, and Galaxy Policewomen Mihoshi and Kiyone. Together, they were pushing into Braxton's defenses like a hot knife through butter.

"Sailor Power WAVE" yelled the Scouts in unison.

The combined energy of Fire, Lightning, and Energy slammed into the shields that protected Braxton's citadel, while the rest protected the rear, and left and right flank.

WHOOM!

"We're in!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. And on cue.

"ROAR!!!!"

The monsters came to town, itching to fight. With their arrival, the Sailor Scouts and allies can storm the citadel itself.

"Sailor Helios-!"

"I know," Helios said, as she landed on the ground. She was providing lots of air cover, along with Sailor Vulcan and Borg. "Borg, Vulcan- Can you two tap into the Borg Queen's neural network?"

"Not from here," Vulcan replied. "Borg and I need to get inside the core itself."

"Fine. Get Mercury on this, and set up the arrangement."

"Right," Vulcan replied.

"The rest of us, let's take Braxton out."

"RIGHT!" yelled everyone.

"And afterwards, we can celebrate!" Ryoko replied.

"Demon woman, you can be a lush on your own time," Ayeka replied.

"Why can't we just blow up this place?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"We can't do that because of the power source Braxton uses."

Using a holographic projector, Helios showed an arch with the inside the shape of a key.

"Braxton is tapping directly into the fourth dimension, which is regulated by this 'key hole'. How, I'm not sure, but it's a gateway that regulates the temporal energy from which he is drawing his power. If we simply 'blew up' Braxton's citadel, such an action could either shut that source down, or release a flood gate of temporal energy that could destroy the planet."

Silence.

"Well, then, we better be careful," Sailor Mars smirked.

And with that, the final push for freedom began.

***

A short time later, our heroes made it to the inner chambers of Braxton's command center.

"Blast!" Braxton yelled. "How have they managed to make it this far?"

"Well, you can always play your 'Ace', Braxton," Darth Lune said.

"I may have to do that," Braxton replied, thinking that he may have to destroy is T-Engine if all else fails.

The Sith Lord thought about what was going on in her mind.

If only Braxton knew what REALLY was happening, Lune thought to herself. Then, she thought about what had happened a few days after Braxton declared war.

FLASHBACK

For some time, Usagi had been pestering Serena about doing the right thing. She had already secured her husband and child in the holodeck at that point, but she was frustrated that she was so restless. So, she decided to take a walk near the base of Mt. Fuji, as a means of clearing her head. However.

"Leave me alone!" Serena yelled, as she raced down the path of the forest.

You know that you should do the right thing, Usagi said. I didn't sacrifice my life for nothing.

"Oh, how NOBLE of you," Serena smirked. "But it's my life yours!"

So distracted was Serena that she lost her footing.

SMACK!

.And hit her head on a large stone, rendering her unconscious.

Serena found herself on field of snow.

"So cold."

"Serena."

Serena turned her head towards that direction of the sound. If it was her hated foe Usagi, then maybe she could kill her in this weird dreamscape.

Silently, Serena trudge through snow bank, and ended up at the base of some mountain. There, at the base, were three people, who seemed to be meditating motionlessly. Strangely, they seemed familiar.

"Um, excuse me, but have you seen a girl lately, kind of look like me?" Serena asked.

One of them opened his eyes and turned to her.

"Yes. She went up there."

Serena looked in the direction of the man's finger. Apparently, Usagi was up on top.

Great.

"What's up there?" Serena asked.

"Wisdom."

Then suddenly, a sudden gust of wind knocked the girl down. When she got her barings straight, the old men were gone.

"Looks like I'm going to climb, then."

And thus, Serena began her trek up the mountain.

Tbc.


	40. Part 40

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 40

A short time later, after running into several obstacles, such as fighting a yeti, and nearly loosing her grip, Serena made it to the top.

Unfortunately, it appeared that she still had a long ways to go.

"No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serena cried, as she went down on her knees.

"Your journey is FAR from over," said a familiar voice.

Serena turned around, and saw the same men

"You! You lied to me!"

Serena tried to rush them, but found herself unable to connect her blows to their faces.

PLUNK!

"It's hopeless."

One of the strangers, a bearded old man looked at Serena.

"Moon Princess YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU ARE?!"

In an instance, Serena began to remember her life as the Moon Princess as Sailor Moon.

"What have I done?" Serena cried. She could believe that she allowed her life in the so-called Mirror Universe to undo everything she believed in. And she lived in that environment so long that she had forgotten how to 'feel'.

"Now, you know why I couldn't JUST give you my knowledge and strength," said a voice.

Serena turned to see Usagi standing there, next to the old man.

"What do you mean?"

"Without the ability to love, how can there be justice?" said the other man, who was known as "Elrond".

"Without the ability to feel, how can there be compassion?" said the woman, who was known as "Galadriel".

"Without these things, one can become a hallowed thing," said the old man, who went by the name of "Gandalf".

"We can't continue to fight like this, my sister," Usagi said. "We need each other."

"But I can love! I CAN feel! I don't need any of you to tell me this."

"But do you love Mamoru and Renee?"

Serena was at a lost. Originally, she wanted to use Tuxedo Mask as a means of getting revenge on Usagi. But over time, something began to develop.

"Yes, yes I do."

"I'm glad. You and I both know that Braxton will not hesitate for a second to do them harm. After all, if he's willing to harm my Ranma, long after I have died, there's no telling how far his madness will take him."

Serena nodded. Already, she could sense dark intentions from her "boss".

"Agreed."

"Perhaps the two of us can find a way to redeem ourselves. Gandalf?"

"Aye, let's begin," Gandalf the White said. "Lady Galadriel? Lord Elrond? Let us begin."

While the three immortals circled Usagi and Serena, Usagi spoke to her twin, as they held each other's hands.

"Serena, I share you my knowledge and strength. I share you my providence and honor."

Serena thought for a moment. Maybe she can finally rest.

"I like wise."

"And may the gods above bless this union," Gandalf said.

Energy began to dance around everyone.

FLASH!

When the light subsided, there was only her name was-

"Serenity!" Queen Serenity, as she and Q appeared.

"Mother?" Serenity said, as she found herself wearing her princess gown. "Mother!"

Mother and daughter hugged for a moment.

"Well, it looks like my work is all done," Q smirked.

"Really, did you have to split my daughter in two to teach her a lesson?" Queen Serenity said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I never said my lessons were any good, you know!"

Princess Serenity released herself from her mother's embrace.

"Q." Serenity began.

Bop!

"Hey!" Q yelled, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, stop it," Serenity chided. "That's hardly painful, 'Mr. Omnipotent'."

"Well."

"Daughter, I'm proud of you," Queen Serenity said.

"Thank you, Mother."

"So, my former apprentice," Gandalf began. "What are you going to do now?"

Serenity looked out into the ether.

"I'm going to stop Captain Braxton."

And with that, Serenity woke up.

"Miss? Miss!"

Serenity woke up.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Apparently, a jogger had seen her lying on the ground.

"I'."

A few days later.

Ami Mizuno ran into the darkened ally. She had just intercepted important data for the underground resistance, proving that Braxton Industries were behind the recent terrorist attacks. Some how, her communications line was being blocked.

"Huff, I got to make it," Ami said, as she turned the corner.

Then, her Jedi senses rang out an alarm.

SNAP! SNAP! Hzzzzzz..

Ami looked around, trying to get a handle on her stalker.

Suddenly.

FZZZ! FZZZ! FZZZ!

Ami blocked several blows, as her attacker ducked and weaved.

" are a Jedi," said the cloaked figure. "I am 'Darth Lune'."

" must be a Sith," Ami replied. "I am Jedi Padawan Usagi's holocron had taught Ami how to identify a Sith Lord. "How you managed to survive is something I need to know."

And with that, the battle commenced.

Quickly, however, Ami realised that she was severely outclass. With a casual wave of her assailant's left hand, the Sith removed Ami's 'sabers from her.

Clink!

"It looks like you are defenseless, Jedi," Lune smirked. "Your master trained you poorly."

"Usagi was the best Jedi there is!" Ami declared. "And SHE was trained by the best there was!"

Then, Lune lowered her weapon.

CLICK!

And deactivated her 'saber.

"Wow, Ami, I'm really touch," Lune said, as she lowered her cloak.

"USAGI!?"

"Hey, Ami-chan. How's it been?"

Ami wanted to run up to her friend, but.

"Relax. I'm not a Sith Lord anymore. I just play one on TV."

Ami then rushed up to Usagi and hugged her long time friend.

"How-?"

"Shhh. I'll tell you all about it, but not here."

With a wave of her hand, a door way opened up. Sailor Pluto stuck her head out.

"Quickly now," Pluto said. "Braxton could detect a flux in the fourth dimension at any time."

So, with that, Ami and Usagi stepped into Pluto's realm. There, Usagi told Ami everything that had happened, how she died, was absorbed, and how she merged with her doppelganger.

"So, now I'm working undercover, so to speak," Usagi said, as she drank her tea.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ami asked.

"With Pluto's and your help, we can finally use Braxton's own abilities against him."

"Still, I wish we did not have to be so elaborate in our scheme," Pluto said. As soon as she left the Time Gate, after spending her time in an alternate dimension, Usagi told Pluto of her plan to "merge" with her enemy Serena. It was a gamble, but after learning of Serena's pregnancy with the future "Small Lady", Usagi could not take such a chance. Imagine Pluto's reaction before and after the Moon Princess' "death".

"It can't be helped, Setsuna," Usagi replied. "It's the only way to eliminate Braxton from the equation."

Ami looked at her friend. Usagi definitely seemed more focused.

"So, tell me what to do."

END FLASHBACK

"Darth Lune, I want you to greet Captain Saotome," Braxton said.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Lune replied, as she took out her henshin rod. While she didn't need it, Lune was not about to let her enemies know that. "Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

FLASH!

"You? NO!" Braxton said, as he, Jadeite, Sailor Za'Ha'Dum and the Borg Queen turned towards the "traitor".

"Hellooooo, 'Nurse'!" Sailor Moon said, as she posed her Sailor senshi outfit. "Miss me, Braxton?"

"It's 'Lord Braxton', now!" Braxton yelled. "You three GET HER!"

Jadeite was the first to wade in.

"It's good that you are alive. Now I can kill you!"

"I don't think so, Jad-chan," Moon replied, as she casually ducked and weaved. "You may have increased your power significantly, but I have more skill."

With a fake reverse, Moon tagged Jadeite on the chin, knocking him out.

"Whoopsie!"

"You hurt him, you witch!" Sailor Z said, as she began attacking Moon. Being a "Saotome", she proved to be more of a formidable challenge to Moon.

"Anne, there something I need to tell you," Moon said, as she blocked Z's moves.

"And what is that?" Z replied, as she blocked and weaved Moon's counter-attack.

"Well, one, Jadeite is simply stunned. He'll be okay. Two, I am your mother's mother, which makes me your grandmother. And three, your 'partner' Miss Bee Ku over there was the one who killed 'Anna' long before your father killed her."

"What?" Z said, as she stopped to listen.

"The Borg Queen inflicted horrendous injuries on my daughters Aiko and Hoshiko. Hoshiko recovered, but Aiko did not. She blamed her father Ranma and I for not being there for them. That trauma destroyed our family, the same one that your 'friends' the Shadows used to turn Aiko, your mother Anna, into an agent of darkness. At that point she was BEYOND saving, and it was because of those circumstances that I lived with the guilt for many years."

At that point, the two Sailors stopped fighting.

"Anne, I cared for my daughter, but I have had to let her go. I thought to blame the Shadows, but have come to realize that even they serve a universal purpose, which is why I have chosen to let them be. The Queen Borg here served no purpose other than to create a totalitarian regime built on the premise on absorbing cultures, science and technology. Blame me for not saving your mother, if you wish, but blame HER for destroying her in the first place!"

Sailor Z turned towards the Borg Queen.

"We can work things out-"

"Sailor Shadow SPIKE!"

SPLURCH!

"Well, it looks like that's the last of it, Braxton." Moon said, as she turned towards Braxton. "Care to surrender?"

Tbc.


	41. Part 41

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 41

For a long time, the renegade Time Cop weighed his options…

"Never," Braxton said, as he suddenly escaped through an escape hatch.

"Drat," Moon said.

"Usagi? Usagi!" said a familiar voice.

Moon turned towards the source, and found an army of familiar faces. They had made it to the central complex.

Sailor Helios ran up to Moon and hugged her.

"Where have you been?" Luna said, as she and the rest of the Sailors (and allies) assembled around their friend.

"I was Braxton's 'guest' so to speak," Moon replied. "But we can have our reunion later. Braxton is going to the Key Engine. I need to stop him."

Moon turned towards Sailor Borg.

"Dear, neutralize the Queen."

"Yes, Mother," said Borg, as she turned towards the impaled Queen of the Borg.

The Borg Queen withered, as she suspected what was about to happed.

"I am everything! I am the Borg Queen! You can not stop me!"

Sailor Borg looks at the Borg Queen with sadness in her eyes.

"Resistance is FUTILE."

And with that, Borg completely absorbed the Borg Queen, circuit-by-circuit, there was nothing left.

"Hoshiko.?" Helios asked with hesitation. She didn't want her daughter to be influenced by the Borg Queen's personality matrix.

"We are fine, Father," Hoshiko replied with a smile. "She is but one of many now."

Helios nodded.

"Jadeite?" Z said, as she held her boyfriend's head on her lap.

" we win?" Jadeite asked.

"Um, no," Z replied.

"Drat."

"So, General, do you yield?" Moon asked.

"Fine. You win!"

"Good. I would hate to have to beat up my granddaughter's boyfriend. Now, if you can excuse me."

ZING!

Down in the engine room, Braxton was prepared to destroy the safety valve that kept the temporal energies in tact.

ZING!

"Braxton, don't do this!" Moon said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Braxton replied, as he release chronometric energy from his hands.

Moon took a direct hit, and started to age rapidly.

"I don't think so." Moon replied, as she used her own temporal prowess to restore her to health.

"It's not fair! You can't do this to me!"

"Life seldom is fair. Perhaps I should have been fair with you at your trial."

Moon stepped forward towards Braxton.

"Keep away from me!"

"This is for your own good. And perhaps mine as well."

With that, Moon grabbed Braxton, and, together, they went into the Key.

FLASH!

And everything went white.

In the 27th century, on Federation-Earth.

"Captain Tsukino, what is your recommendation?" the Judge Advocate General inquired. He really wanted to wrap up Captain Braxton's trial.

Captain Usagi Serena, who was at the witness stand, looked at Braxton. Her "dress whites" were pressed and clean hid the nervousness of her being.

"I ," Usagi responded. "He just needs some rest."

"Very well, then. Captain Maxwell Alan Braxton: you are hereby sentenced to six months suspension. Until such time you are ready to return to duty, Captain Tsukino will take over your duties as acting director of the Temporal Investigations Agency. This court is now adjourned."

BLAM!

As the witnesses and the JAG Corp members filed out of the courtyard, Braxton waited for Tsukino to step down from the stand.

"Well, I hope your happy, Tsukino," Braxton grumbled.

"Well, you DID try to kill the Voyager crew. Or, I should say, you WILL try to kill the Voyager crew. Just be glad that I recommended a temporary suspension, rather than firing you outright. Besides, I've been on suspension from duty before on MANY occasions. You know that."

Braxton nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you are right. Maybe I've been a bit anal retentive of late."

"Damn skippy. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I always wanted to go deep sea fishing off of Cancun."

"See? That's not so bad."

And with that, the two Starfleet officers left the courtroom.

***

"And that was that," Braxton said, or, as he was called by his friends, "Al". "Thanks to all that Temporal Energy I've absorbed over the years, in part due to my frequent temporal investigations, I remained ageless. Eventually, I was able to get Usagi to teach me the fine art of Temporal Hyper-science, so that I could utilize those energies. And, years after that, I learned to master Time itself. Or at least, be one of many who have mastered Time."

"And it helps to be sane when doing so," Sisko said, as he drank his beer.

Just then, someone appeared in a flash of blue light.

" am I?" said a man.

"He almost looks like Archer-san," Shin Serenity said, after downing a root-beer float.

Braxton nodded. He then went over to the disoriented man.

"Welcome to 'Al's Crossroads'," Braxton said. "I'm Al, your host and bartender. How may I help?"

"I better go," Sailor Pluto said, as she finished her drink. "The Moon Princess is probably waiting for me."

"Give my regards to Usagi," the Prophet Kira said, as she sipped her tea.

"I will," said Pluto, before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Hey! Turn the channel to the Budokai Tournament!" Shin Goku yelled.

"Yeah!" Q/Ranma replied. "I got some money on Vegeta, IV."

"Hey! Pan, Jr. could beat him!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

Q/Amanda simply shook her head.

***

Sailor Pluto appeared next to Usagi, who was looking over the city from Tokyo Tower. She appeared to wear nothing more than a comfortable blouse, pleated skirt, comfortable shoes and the like.

"Well, your gambit worked," said Pluto, as she changed back to her civilian clothes. From their vantage point, the city of Tokyo appeared normal. Even the building that Braxton used appeared to have returned to its original owners.

"Yeah," Usagi said, as she sighed. "Before sealing up the fourth dimension, I used the Key to alter the timelines, so that no one will remember what Braxton did here."

"Hmmm," Setsuna said, as she double-checked Usagi's timeline. Usagi WILL become Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. How? Setsuna was not certain.

And perhaps that's the way it SHOULD be.

When it comes down to it, it was the Moon Princess right to chart her very own course.

"So, what Saotome?"

"Check this out," Usagi, as she snapped her fingers.

FLASH!

Now, the two appeared on the top of Furenkan High School's clock tower.

"How did you do that?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, I am magus, 'Suna," Usagi replied. "It was just a teleportation spell."

Setsuna nodded.

"Anyway, take a look over there."

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

POW!

"Stupid tomboy," Ranma Saotome said, as he was punted into the air.

"Hold on for a second," Usagi said, as she leaped into the air to catch the pig-tailed martial artist.

"It's okay, I got you," Usagi said, as she landed with Ranma in hand.

"Who-?" Ranma said, as he looked into the pretty girl's eyes.

"There. You really ought to be careful, kiddo."

"Huh-?"

Ranma saw something familiar.

"There you are, Saotome," Nabiki Tendo said, as she made her way onto the roof. "I see that you made a few friends."

Nabiki could see two beautiful girls with Ranma.

"Well, be seeing you," Usagi said. "Come, Setsuna. Let's role."

And with that, Usagi and Setsuna leaped off the roof.

"Hey, come back here!" Ranma said, as he ran to catch them. However, when he made it to the edge, the two mysterious girls were no place to be seen.

"How-?"

SPLASH!

"Hey!" Ranma yelled.

"Well?" Nabiki asked impatiently.

"How do I know?"

Then, Ranma and Nabiki noticed something:

Ranma was still a guy.

"How-?" Ranma and Nabiki said together. Was Ranma cured of his curse.?

As soon as he thought about his female form, Ranma became "Ranko".

"You've been hiding a secret or something?" Nabiki inquired.

"I'm not hiding anything-"

Ranma was digging through his pockets, in anticipation of buying Nabiki's silence, when he felt something. He pulled out a rather strange object. It was gold and silver in color, with an off-centered Arrowhead embedded on an oval background.

"What's that?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma looked at the object closely, and noticed something stenciled on the back:

UFP-SF Capt. R. Saotome.

Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other.

"Nabiki, let me take a 'rain check' on our usual deal. I'm going to talk to the Old Ghoul.

Nabiki nodded.

In the days ahead, Ranma would learn two things. One, that his aura was a lot more powerful and older than it has ever been, and that Ryouga Habiki, like Ranma, could control his curse as well (though Ryouga did not know how this was possible). Surprisingly, both Upperclassmen Tatewaki Kuno and Happosai (the grandmaster of the "Anything Goes" martial arts) had Ranma's Jusenkyo curse. Strangely, though, Happosai's cursed form was that of a little girl who called Ranma "Daddy". This was really creepy to Ranma and the rest of the Tendo household. Go figure.

At any rate, Ranma's father Genma tried to badger him into letting him know his secret. Ranma responded by getting into his usual fight with his father. However, now, he easily defeated him, much to everyone's surprise.

"That meatball headed girl did something to me," Ranma said, as he sat on the outdoor steps of Tendo dojo. Akane was sitting next to him with "P-Chan" in hand.

"Maybe this girl you're speaking about knows," Akane replied. While she was curious, she didn't want some girl influencing her fiancée. Bad enough there's Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi.

Ranma stood up.

"Somewhere, that girl is out there. I WILL find her."

As Nabiki left her hiding hole, she pondered her thoughts.

And so will I, Nabiki thought, as she went upstairs.

As she removed her blouse, she noticed the weird Chinese calligraphy, situated over her heart. Nabiki discovered it the morning of the day that Ranma discovered he could control his curse. She wanted to investigate it first thoroughly before going to the "Cat Café".

"I don't know who you are, but you will answer for this," Nabiki said to herself.

Tbc.


	42. Part 42

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 42

The next day, a block from Juuban High School…

"Hey, Usagi, you seem to be here early," Ami said, as she, Minako, and Makoto waited for their friend to arrive.

"That's a record, I bet," Makoto said.

Usagi looked at her friends.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Usagi. "I'm just thinking about something."

"Hey, wait up!" said a voice from behind.

There, hand-in-hand, was Naru and Umino.

"Hey, everybody!" said Umino.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Umino! Hi, Naru!" said everyone in unison.

"Hey, guys, we better get going!" Makoto said.

"Oh," Ami began. "Rei wants us to come over to help clean the grounds of the temple this weekend."

"I'm sure that it will be fun."

And so, the day began on a happy note.

Across town.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Hoshiko Saotome said, as she sat her bag down into on the floor. "My sister and I will be attending Tokyo University."

"My pleasure," Nodoka Saotome began, "Miss.?"

"Bjorg. Hoshiko Bjorg. And this is."

"Lara Kent," said the dark haired girl with glasses. "Different fathers."

"I see," replied Nodoka. "Well, let me show you to your room."

At the Norn sisters' residence.

"Thank you for letting us stay," Usama replied, as she took her bags to one of the rooms that were provided by the Norns.

"It is not a problem," Belldandy replied, as she took her grocery bags to the kitchen. "Any kin of Usagi's is a guest in this household."

"Uh, where can I put this?" Mirai Trunks said, as he carried his steam trunk. He hopes to set up his lab long enough to create a new set of capsules, since he and his fiancée will be in town for a while.

Unfortunately, Urd was drooling all over Trunks.

"Hey, after you are done, maybe you can 'lift' something else."

Bop!

"Leave him alone you old lady!" Skuld said.

"Hey! I can admire prime beef when I see one."

Then, Urd was feeling up on Trunks' muscled arms.

"See, Bell-chan? THIS is the type of guy you should be with."

"Hey!" Keichi replied.

In Okayama.

"Thank you for letting us keep the 'Wild Bunny', here," T'Sara said, as she went over the lab results in Washu's lab.

"Hey, it's no problem," Washu replied. "It's the least Tenchi could do."

CRASH!

"Hey, demon woman! Give that back!"

"You snooze, you loose, old hag."

BLAM! BLAM!

Maybe it's not too late to change of venue," T'Sara thought, as she shook her head.

Back at "Al's Crossroads".

"Curse that woman!" Trelane yelled, as he banged the counter.

"Hey, don't do that," Braxto said, as he wiped the mess that Trelane, a Napoleon wannabe, made. He even dressed like the 18th century dictator. "We run a upstanding joint."

"Well, you USED to work for ME."

"That's right. I did."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to teach that witch-"

"I don't think so," Q/Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "In fact, you and I need to have a ."

GULP!

Back on Usagi's Earth.

"I'm glad you could make it, Mamoru," Usagi said, as she waited on the bench at Juuban Park.

"I'm glad that you invited me," Mamoru Chiba said, as he sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I want to talks ."

Mamoru was surprised.

"Okay, shoot."

For an hour, Usagi and Mamoru discussed their hopes and fears, as well as their destinies. Finally, an agreement was reach.

"Just promise me that no matter what, we keep our options open, until it is time to make a firm decision."

Mamoru looked at Usagi, and smiled. After, anything can happen between now and the time when it is necessary to form "Crystal Tokyo".

"Okay," Momaru said. "It's a deal. Friends?"

Usagi smiled.

"Friends."

With that, the two hugged each other.

In the distant, possible future.

"I have the children, Your Majesties," Sailor Pluto said, as she revealed a basket containing the son of Ranma and Akane Saotome and Renee Chiba. "I had saved them from being wiped out by the temporal restructuring."

Neo-Queen Serenity took a look at the babies.

"We will raise them as our own, until such a time when they will become champions of Crystal Tokyo. Do you agree, husband?"

The King of the Earth nodded.

Then, Neo-Queen Serenity licked her finger, and dabbed it on the boy's forehead.

Sure enough, the boy changed genders.

"The boy definitely has the Jusenkyo curse," Pluto commented.

"No matter," Serenity said, as took the basket. "Genryu will be raised as a prince of the realm."

And true to her word, Prince Genryu Saotome was raised to be the protector of the realm. His early victories did much to convince the followers of Nemesis, also known as "The Black Moon Family" the foolishness of a pre-emptive strike. Between Prince Genryu, also known "The Magnificent Tuxedo" (i.e. "The Moon Knight") and Crown Neo-Princess Serenity (Renee Chiba), also known as Neo Sailor Moon, there was no way that the mysterious "Wiseman" could be successful. In fact, it was this dynamic duo that exposed his machinations to the rest of the Black Moon Family. And in the end, peace was achieved between the people of the Earth, and the exiles.

Epilogue:

Usagi Tsukino hiked to the site on an old Shinto Monastery, which was located many miles north of Tokyo. The land used to belong to a clan whose last heir had willed it to a Shinto monk. However, Usagi was not going there for spiritual enlightenment.

She was there to pay her final respects.

"Ah, Miss Tsukino, you are here," said the head monk. "All preparations have been made during your stay."

"Thank you sir."

The next morning, after breakfast, Usagi hiked to a secluded spot, where a large stone was placed in front of the entrance. She had asked if she would make the journey only with the head monk.

"We are here," the monk replied. "And I see that the wards are still in place."

"Good. Stand back," Usagi said. Effortlessly, she rolled the large stone away from the entrance. This act shocked the monk.

"Wha-?"

"Come," Usagi replied, as she bang two stones together. The act of creating a spark was powerful enough to light a pair of torches. "There is much work to be done."

Usagi and the monk walked to the center of an inner chamber. Gingerly, she lit additional torches.

The monk could see a stone coffin in the center of the chamber.

"JACK!" Usagi cried. "I have returned as promised."

A swirl of light flew from the coffin. Slowly, it coalesced into the ghostly form of a familiar face.

"Kami!" the monk cried.

Usagi took out her sword, which once belonged to a Samurai named "Jack".

"Thank you, old friend. Your blade has helped me through think and thin."

However, as Usagi began to present the sword, Jack forbade her from giving it to him.

"No," Jack said.

Usagi looked puzzled.

"But why?" Usagi asked.

"I asked you to return it to me, when it served you well. And now, I will it to you as my heir. The women of my day were forbidden to practice the way of the Bushido code. However, those days have long since passed."

The ghost of Jack gets more solidified, as he places his right hand on Usagi's left shoulder.

"Now, you have proven yourself as a Samurai in your own right. My blade is now YOURS."

Usagi's eyes teared up.

"Thank you, Jack-sensei."

Then Jack turned towards the monk.

"Honored brother, long have I watched over you and yours, as my spirit guarded this land. Now, it is time for me to go home to the land of my forefathers."

Jack turned back to Usagi.

"Will you protect them, my little Sister?"

"It will be an honor, Jack-sensei."

"Honored Brother, will you accept little Sister's help?"

The monk was speechless, but managed to speak anyway.

"I will be honored, spirit guardian."

"And with that, I shall rest," Jack said, as his form dispersed into the ether.

"Jack." Usagi said with tears.

Later that day, the monks held a special ceremony at the burial site, which Usagi participated in. No longer was she merely Usagi or Serena or even Serenity. She was "Samurai Jill", an honorific name that she would treasure for the remainder of her days.

***

Later, the next week.

"Stop fidgeting!" Anne Sheridan said, as she drank her wine. She and Jadeite Mercury (his full name) were waiting at "Café Americana" for someone.

"You know I can't stand that brat!" Jadeite grumbled.

"BOO!"

Jadeite nearly leaped out of his seat.

"Heh, heh, heh!" Usagi said, as she chuckled her way to her seat. "You're SO funny at times."

"Why you-!"

"Uh-uh-uh. No fighting in public. Besides, I'm hungry."

"So, should I call you Grandma or something-?" Anne inquired.

"You can call me Usagi. Everyone else does."

And with that, Usagi, Anne and Jadeite began their meal.

On a nearby tree…

"So, do you think Usagi will make it?" Artemis said, as he lay on his perch.

"I'm sure she will," Luna replied. "After all, there's plenty of time for Crystal Tokyo."

**Fin.**


	43. Part 43

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 43

Sometime later…

"Interesting," Sailor Pluto said, as she examined the "new" timeline at the Time Gate on Charon, Pluto. "It appears that there is some temporal bleeding at work. Some will remember the old timeline, that's for sure…"

For many nights now, Ranma was having a restless sleep…

"Mayday! Mayday!" said U.S. Army Specialist Usagi Tsukino (RN), or, as she was tagged, "Bunny", was desperately trying to contact headquarters. Everyone was supposed to stand down for the day, in observance of the Vietnamese New Year's Day festival, which is why she, her long-time beau U.S. Army Specialist Ranma Saotome (SpecOps) and a few friends went to China Beach. Unfortunately, the Viet Cong guerrillas used that day to wage a surprise attack on the American forces and their South Vietnamese allies. And now, it was time for the Americans to brave the storm until reinforcements arrived.

"_Hannibal! I can't establish contact!"_

"_Hannibal" mused. Both "Duke" and "Snake Eyes" was wounded, and "Stormshadow" and "Wild Horse" were trying lay down suppression fire onto the Viet Cong. Then, some one came to their position…_

"_Sir, we're taking heavy casualties!" yelled U.S. Navy Lt. Commander Thomas Magnum (SEALs), as he, "Face" and "Joker" fell into hutch. It was a good thing that the Brass back in Washington had decided to initiate joint exercises between the Armed services that week. Otherwise, the so-called "Tet Offensive" would have gone badly more so. "Col. Braddock, Sgt. Baracus and Sgt. Rambo think that we can change the odds if we find a distraction."_

_Hannibal nodded._

"_MacGuyver! Can you provide us a distraction?"_

_The Air Force engineering specialist nodded, as he ran to a depot with "Stormshadow" providing the backup._

"_Sir! Captain Murdock's flight crew are on their way!" yelled Sgt. Tsukino._

_Magnum sighed with relief. At least TC and Rick were safe, he thought._

"_INCOMING!" yelled a fellow soldier…_

_BOOM!_

"HA!" yelled Ranma, as he woke up with a start.

"Ranma, are you okay?" asked Akane Tendo, Ranma primary fiancé, as she poked her head in Ranma's door. Originally, she was going to yell at Ranma for over sleeping again.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever," Ranma replied.

"Jerk!"

SLAM!

Ranma stretched for a moment. Since his father and Soun went on yet another with Happosai, who wanted to prove his manhood in spite of his recently acquired "condition", Ranma could sleep in. Unfortunately, he has been plagued by dreams. In particular, most of them involved the strange girl that he had met a month ago. These dreams were too real to be simply shrugged off, so Ranma had asked Nabiki Tendo, Ranma's potential sister-in-law, to check out a few of them for him. Since then, some rather interesting things were discovered, especially in connection with the mysterious girl.

CLICK! Crrrrrrrreeeeeek.

"Saotome, hurry up and get ready for school," Nabiki said, as she poked her head inside Ranma's room. "I have some information that you need to have."

This perked Ranma's interest.

On the way to school…

"Ow," Ranma said, as he rubbed his chin. "Stupid Akane…"

"Well, you could have been more tactful about wanting to go to school ahead of her."

"Fine, fine. What do have?"

"I ran your name through a casual data shirt, and came up with several hundred references. I'm trying to coordinate them, but I want to give you a sample of some of them.

Nabiki handed Ranma a rather large file, thick with printouts.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he grabbed the file. He opened it up, and saw a copy of an earlier edition of the "Tokyo Times". The front article was about "Team Mach 5", a car racing team, winning their first world "grand tour". However, what caught Ranma's eye was the accompanying photograph.

Among the assembled group were the mysterious girl and Ranma.

"Uhhhh…" Ranma began, before he was about to black out… "Smile for the camera!"

CLICK!

"Thank you for your time," said the reporter.

"Man, that was a waste of time," Ranma said, as he picked up his tools. "Pops, can I go back to work, now?"

"Ranma!" Usagi chided. "Why can't you enjoy our accomplishments for once?"

"Well, Ranma my boy, your last minute addition to the engine's performance was a good one."

"Eh, it's nothing." Ranma, while he mainly specialized in Security back in Starfleet, did like to pilot various crafts and vehicles. And part of that love involved knowing how those crafts and vehicles worked. So, he earned an Engineering Certificate, specializing mechanical and propulsion performance. So it was a synch in using existing technologies to upgrade "The Mach 5".

"Well, it was nothing to me, Ranchan," Usagi said, as she gave Ranma a peck on the cheek.

Ranma?

"Huh?"

"Ranma, are you okay?" Nabiki said, as she shook Ranma to consciousness.

"Nabiki?"

"I was about to loose you there, Saotome," Nabiki replied.

"I kinda zoned out a bit."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, check out the date."

Ranma did.

The article was published in 1964.

"I…I…"

"But that's not the strange thing," Nabiki began. "I tried to make contacts with various people who might know this information, but, so far, no one is willing to talk to me about it. In fact, in a few cases, they have been 'advised' not to divulge any information about you. My goodness, what power does this mysterious girl of yours have on these people, Ranma?"

"Well, we're going to find out. Now, I'm mad."

Ranma did not like being manipulated.

"Alright, then. You go over this file. Maybe something will jog your memory-"

"There you are, foul sorcerer!" yelled a girl who was dressed in a kendo outfit. "Because of you, I have seen hell!"

"Look, Kuno, I don't have time for this!" Ranma replied. "I told you, I didn't do anything to ya!"

"Have at thee!' Kuno roared, as she charged.

"Well, you two have fun!" Nabiki smirked, as she left the scene.

"Nabiki!" Ranma whined.

This was not how he wanted to start the day.

***

The Mishma Zaibatsu has the reputation of having ruthless in business…and otherwise. For the past twenty years, its head Heihachi Mishma, has waited for the day he could increase his power. However, there have been setbacks.

The first set back involved his son Kazuya, whom he has tried to kill more than once. In fact, there has been a war of sorts between father and son for control of the Mishma Zaibatsu through various unsavory activities. Heihachi was not sure which of his vast holdings were responsible for allying his son, but he was determined to root out his little "insurrection".

The second setback was Heihachi's inability to harness and possess the power of his grandson Jin. Jin, the son of the late Jun Kazama, a former special investigator for an international body, possess the matrix that harnesses both the power of "the Angel" and "the Devil". Recently, he called upon yet another Mishma-sponsored tournament to draw out both father and son. The end result of that venture was not…pleasant. So the family drama continues.

But that can wait for now.

Recently, something interesting has passed by his notice. Apparently, someone is digging up information on "The Moon Princess". Just the very name caused him bemusement. He hated the fact that his father struck that deal with clan "Rantsu", thus allowing him to retain exclusive control of the zaibatsu, in exchange for the maintaining the Rantsu Foundation. He hated being told what to do, but he was not ready to "change" the agreement just yet. Heihachi has not seen the heads of that elusive clan for years, but that did not mean neither of them was around.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Heihachi looked at Anna Williams, his somewhat elusive "assistant".

"Yes. Apparently, someone is looking up information about 'The Moon Princess'."

"Oh, really?" Anna said mockingly. "Now, why would anyone would want to know about HER?"

"Well, I had 'Operations' do a preliminary inquiry, and they came up with a name: Ranma Saotome."

"'The Wild Horse'? Peachy," Anna replied, who barely contained her fantasy about Ranma.

"That's enough, Anna. You can keep your fantasies to yourself."

"I'll try. So, what do you want me to do with this information?"

"I want you to ascertain the situation, of course. And then report back to me."

"What are you going to do with that report? If you're going to eliminate Ranma, let me…play with him."

"Just GO."

In another part of town, later in the day…

[Just GO.]

Click.

"And that's what I got," Nina Williams said, as she shuts down her recording device. "Apparently, Ranma Saotome survived 'the Demon Onslaught' ten years ago."

Kazuya Mishma frowned. Ten years ago, Tokyo was swarmed by a huge wave of demon and monsters. An unlikely band of allies, some of whom consisted of both demons and demon hunters, took on the task to both contain and beat back the wave. In the end, it turned out an attempt by this vampire lord named Dimitri to use the chaos to make a power play with "the Demon World". And while he thought most people were weaklings, he was not about to let demons rape and pillage their way in the "Mortal World". For once, he was glad that the Usagi, the Moon Princess, restored the city to normal. As to the matter at hand…

"Nina, I want you to find out what Anna is trying to find out. And if Ranma Saotome is involved, then he and I need to have…a chat."

"Right, boss."

***

"Man, the housing costs in town are ridiculous," "Jinx" mused, as she re-read her documents. Jinx was trying to find a place to stay, away from "the family business", so she went apartment shopping. She heard that Nerima had cheap rents, so she decided to check the district out.

"Akane, will you give me a break?" said a familiar voice.

"All I know is that you are spending WAY too much time thinking about that…that…THAT GIRL!" replied his companion.

Jinx looked up from her folder, and saw HIM.

"What, are you jealous or something?" Ranma said, as walked alongside his companion.

"I'm not JEALOUS!"

"Uncle Ranma?" Jinx said, as she walked up to the boy. "Is that you?"

"Huh?" Ranma replied, wondering how this older girl knows him.

"It IS you!" Jinx said, as she rushed to hugged Ranma.

GLOMP!

"Huh?"

Tbc.


	44. Part 44

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 44

For a long time, the stranger held Ranma in her arms…

"Ranma…" Akane began to fume.

"It's been so long. When Uncle Tommy had told me that you had died…"

"Wait! Who's 'Tommy'?"

"You know, the one who've been friends with since you both served together in the U.S. Army, since the late 1960's. I'm mean, I know you still look young and all, but-"

"How is it possible to know this 'Tommy' for 40 years?" Akane asked, now curious.

"I…don't know about THAT, but- Wait! I got a photo here somewhere…"

Jinx began to reach into her purse.

"This is the only picture that I have. Uncle Tommy gave this to me as a way to start my own family album. Ah! Here it is. Here."

Jinx handed a packet of old photographs to Ranma, who immediately dove through the batch. Some of the people he did not recognize, but he did see a few pictures of him by himself, with a few people he did not know, or with the mysterious meatball headed girl.

"See that picture over there?" Jinx said, as she pointed one particular photo. "That's me and you when I was a little kid."

Ranma and Akane, who were now curious, looked at the photo. It was Jinx as a little girl, dressed in a white "gi", as did Ranma. The girl in the photo appeared to be proud of herself, as evident of the broken blocks.

"Um, can I keep these?" Ranma asked.

"Sure! I just had this 'Fotomat' do copies for me, so you can keep them."

"Thanks," Ranma replied.

"Look, I have to go, but it was nice seeing you again. Here," Jinx said, as she handed Ranma her business card. It read:

Nodoka Rantsu

Security Specialist

Rantsu Foundation

Mishma Zaibatsu

555-555-5555

"I'm still looking for a place to stay, so that there is my cell phone number. Anyway, take care uncle," Jinx said, as she hugged Ranma. "Bye!"

And off Jinx goes.

"Ranma?" Akane asked tentatively. She knew that Ranma liked the feeling of being able to control one's destiny. So far, he has found out that he's done many things in the past, doesn't remember doing them, and this girl named Usagi Tsukino may be connected to this mystery.

"Huh. At least Nabiki and I have a good lead on this," Ranma said, as he pocketed the business card.

"I see…" Akane said, as she began to shuffle off.

"Akane, wait," Ranma said, as he rushed to grab his primary fiancé's hand.

"Why should I?"

"Because…I need you, that's all. I…really need you, Akane."

"It's just that…I'm afraid that if you find the truth about this thing of yours, I might loose you."

"Look, I don't know how this will end, but you're not going to loose me. Ever."

And with that, Akane smiled.

"Okay, Ranma. I believe."

Still, in the back of her mind, Akane was not sure that in the end, that would not be the case.

***

Later, after dinner, Nabiki Tendo sat at her home desk, in her room, pondering what to do next. Based on the information she received from Ranma, Nabiki was even more disturbed by what she was slowly discovering.

According to her most recent documents, the Mishma Zaibatsu was perhaps the most dominant, if not powerful, of all the financial groups. It is also reputed to have rather unsavory dealings with the criminal world. In fact, the more powerful yakuza are said to have direct dealings with Mishma, more so than what is considered "normal". However, that alone did not disturb Nabiki. The fact that her "target", Usagi Tsukino, may be connected to Mishma, sent shivers to Nabiki's spine. Was this Usagi the equivalent of a "mob princess"? So far, Usagi's public record has been clean.

The other recent inquiry gave up some rather interesting results. Based upon the business card, The Rantsu Foundation was a part of the Mishma Zaibatsu. But what was strange was that this foundation was the most prestigious private foundations in the world, which donates money and resources to some rather worthy causes. It has dealing with its sister organization, the American "Phoenix Foundation", which has the reputation of sponsoring benevolence between nations and non-governmental organizations in the name of humanitarian causes.

However, the mystery was not the Rantsu Foundations' present status; it was it's past that perked Nabiki's interest.

According to what she has gathered so far, a powerful clan named "Rantsu" came came up from the chaos of the "Warring States" period, and helped to cement the status of the Tokugawa shogunate hundreds of years ago. The details of how this came upon were sketchy, but, according to eyewitness accounts, the Rantsu clan could have easily taken over Japan, on their own, but chose to support Tokugawa and his allies instead.

What stopped this clan from ascending to dominance? Nabiki thought to herself.

And then, there was the lithograph that she was able to retrieve. Supposedly, it was the only one that was not "acquired" by this clan over the years. When she saw the picture, Nabiki was in shocked.

Though the couple in the picture were dressed in the style of the times, there was no mistaking the male was Ranma…and the female was Usagi Tsukino. Their names, however, were different. Ranma's name was "Ranshin", while Usagi's was "Usashinko". Together, they were Lord and Lady Rantsu, the head of a powerful, yet secretive daimyo clan. Both were prominent for years until they mysteriously disappeared from public view. However, the clan's lands and wealth were left in the capable hands of their descendents (!). Years later, during the Meiji Restoration, this clan was instrumental in Japan's rapid evolution to modern statehood. Curiously, during Japan's attempts at imperialism in the 1930s, the Rantsus were among those who protested the Tojo-controlled government. When the clan was censored, two members of that clan emerged, as "superheroes", to side against Tojo and the Emperor as part of the allied "All Stars Squadron. Their names were "Wild Horse" and "Sailor Moon". Nabiki was sure that the present holder of the Sailor Moon name was related to the previous one. Interestingly enough, it was reported that Sailor Moon and Superman were romantically linked, and that this connection went a long way in getting the American government of that era to accept Japanese nationals as members of an allied group of "mystery men".

After the war, the Rantsu clan was instrumental in getting their nation up and running, thereby restoring dignity to the Japanese people. After that…well, the clan faded in the background, especially after an upcoming businessman, Jinpachi Mishma, struck a deal with the Rantsu clan, thereby seceding financial control of their holdings to Jinpachi, as long as the Rantsu Foundation is properly maintained. Why this was done, no one was sure, but this was the arrangement that was made.

As for Ranma and Usagi, they appeared in and out of public scrutiny, until ten years ago, when…SOMETHING happened. Even thinking back to what had occurred, Nabiki felt unease, for it was during that time that her mother had died of "cancer". And when trying to think back exactly to how those events that led to her mother's death, she couldn't. It was as if there was a deliberate fog that had been placed in her memory. Since discussing the "Ranma situation" with Cologne, the Chinese Amazon matriarch, and great-grand mother to one of Ranma's fiancés, Nabiki was attempted to ask her about clarifying her memory. It is a risk she would have to take at some point.

At any rate, Nabiki did discuss with Cologne about the markings on her right torso. Cologne was amazed that mark was based upon her dialect, since she knew of no one with the capacity of writing it professionally. However, the runes surrounding the mark were based on an even older dialect. Upon inspection, Cologne noticed that the mark was normally invisible to the normal eye, and that the mark was placed there ten years ago…during the time her mother died. And upon learning that the primary mark spelled "Usashinko", Nabiki was determined to find out what does Usagi Tsukino knows about it and her mother's death.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Nabiki woke up from her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Hello," Kasumi said, as she walked into her younger sister's room. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am. It's just that…well, something weird is going on, with Ranma and I."

"Oh. Well, I don't know about Ranma, but are you referring to this?" Kasumi asked, as she pulled down her top slightly.

Kasumi had the same mark, as did Nabiki.

"How did-?"

"It appeared rather recently. I knew that you were curious about it, but-"

"Wait a minute! How did you know that I have it? And what about Akane?"

"I know this because I…remember it being done to us. As for Akane…well, little sister tends to miss details."

Nabiki nodded, thinking how Akane tends to be stubbornly oblivious to things, like the fact that "P-chan" was really a certain bandanna wearing lost boy.

"Do you know who put the mark, Kasumi?"

"I…do not remember the details, but the marks were placed on us to protect us from…something."

Nabiki then remembered something, and pulled a photograph from her stack.

"Did this girl have anything to do with the marks?" Nabiki asked, as she showed the picture of Usagi and Ranma, circa 1978. They were leaning on a red-orange car, with a white racing stripe, and had police badges hanging around their necks. Apparently, from the note on the back of the photograph, they were undercover detectives for the Los Angeles Police Department. Nabiki was able to acquire the photograph over the Internet, posing as a student researcher on American-style law enforcement.

"That girl," Kasumi began. "It's 'the Moon Princess'…"

"Well, her name is Usagi Tsukino, I think."

"Are you trying to find her?"

"Well, yeah. I'm mainly helping Ranma out, but this thing about this mark is bugging me."

"If…you meet…Usagi, will you let me know? I wish to properly thank her for saving us."

"Um, what did she do?"

Kasumi looked pensive.

"On second thought, that's okay. When I see her, I'll know what she did to 'save' us."

Kasumi smiled.

***

The next day…

"Do I have to be a girl?" Ranma, or "Ranko", when the martial artist is in cursed form, replied, as she and Nabiki walked to the Tsukino residence.

"Well, Saotome, we don't know how we will be received," Nabiki replied. "And if this Usagi person is not there, we don't want to have her family be suspicious about our inquiry."

Nabiki has yet to tell Ranma about what she has uncovered thus far. Originally, she had intended to charge the pigtail martial artist for her time and effort, but the whole thing has become something more.

"Now look, let me do the talking," Nabiki said. "I'm the one with most of the information."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranko replied, thinking about what she is going to say if she meets the mysterious Usagi Tsukino.

"Anyway, follow my lead."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Yeah," said a boy, who opened the door.

"We're looking for…Usagi?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh?"

"Yes, we're friends of hers."

"Well-"

"Who's at the door, Shango?" said a woman, as she walks up to door. When she looked at the girls, her eyes widened. "Ranko? Is that you?"

"Huh?"

"It IS you!" the woman said, as she rushed to hug Ranma. "It's been a long time!"

"And you are...?"

"Don't you remember your 'Auntie' Ikuko? Well, I'm not REALLY your auntie, but I've known you since your were a small child, when you would play with Usagi…"

"I…guess I forgot. Heh."

"What's going on, dear?" said a man, as he came up behind Ikkuko. "Say, isn't that Ranko? My is she a healthy-looking girl…"

"Ken! Behave yourself. Say, who is your friend, Ranko?"

"This is my…cousin, Nabiki," Ranma replied.

"Nice to meet you. We were about to have lunch, when you guys came…"

"And we would happy to invite you in!" Ikuko finished. "Care to join us?"

"I-" Ranma began.

"We would love to," Nabiki said. "Will we get to see Usagi for lunch?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not," Ikuko said.

"Why not?" Ranma said excitedly. She wanted to see Usagi as soon as possible.

"She's overseas in America right now as a visiting student there. She won't be back until the next school term."

"Oh…"

"But enough of that. Let's eat!"

As everyone went inside, they did not see a woman on a motorcycle across the street. She lowered her binoculars.

"So, the Wild Horse is back," the blond woman said, as she picked up her secured cell-phone. "This is Lt. Sonya Blade, Code 76692."

["Jax", here. What's up?]

"The intel we received was right. Apparently, Ranma Saotome did survive the 'Week of Nightmares'. Why he is in his girl form, I do not know."

[Why do you think Raiden did not let us know that he is alive?]

"Probably because of You-Know-Who."

[Yeah, well 'You-Know-Who' was recently in Washington, D.C. on 'business'.]

"You think it's because of the situation brewing in New York?"

[You think? If Superman and the rest of the heavy hitters don't take down the Thunder god-]

"Hold on for a second, there's a street cop coming up. We'll discuss this later."

[Roger that. Oh, and bring back a pizza when get back.]

Sonya rolls her eyes.

***

A short while later…

"Ah, that was a good meal," Ranma said, as she and stepped back onto the street with Nabiki. "Nice family."

"Quite. I'm still not sure how to receive THAT."

"Ah, it's no big deal. When Usagi gets back from…wherever, we'll find her."

"I hope you're right, Saotome."

As the two girls continued on their way, a black cat watched from the limb of a tree.

The girls need to know that someone is looking for Usagi, Luna thought.

Tbc.


	45. Part 45

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 45

Meanwhile…

Usagi-Serena Tsukino (or simply "U-S") placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave of the late U.S. Army Lt. Colonial John "Hannibal" Smith (SpecOps), at Arlington, Virginia, United States. When she stood upright, she surveyed the area, absently noticing just how many graves there were in the prestigious military cemetery. At the moment, she appeared "middle aged", with hair done up in a bun, and wore a U.S. Army non-commissioned uniform. In this role, thanks to her magical disguise pen, Usagi possessed the military rank of "Master Sergeant"; non-American citizens cannot be military officers. Still, her considerable experience went a long way to make up this slight shortcoming.

"Well, sir, I did what I could," U-S said, as she straightened her uniform. Even though she was vastly skilled in other areas, her "official" primary profession was that of a "Registered Nurse" (or "RN"). Unofficially, U-S is a top intelligence analyst for the American government, which her classified records denote her as such.

"I was able to get that pardon for the rest of the team," Usagi said. "It was not easy, since the evidence for the exoneration was deemed 'missing'. Still, I was able to pull enough strings to exonerate yours and the other's records. I would rather have done this publicly, but Face and the others agreed they rather just move on with their lives, rather than going through a sham hearing."

And with that, Usagi saluted for a man who was like a father to her.

As she walked back to her rented car, she saw a familiar face. Frowning, she slowly morphed back to her eternally young self, wearing her normal street clothes.

"General Fury," Usagi said curtly.

"Princess," Fury replied, as he went up to the girl. "I see that you have…concluded your relationship with Hannibal."

"Save, Fury. You know that Hannibal and his team were not guilty of breaking into Bank of Hanoi. Sure, they broke into the bank, but they were under orders by a superior officer…YOUR officer, if I recall."

"And none of that is provable in a court of law. After all, the evidence 'blew up', back in the '70s."

Usagi looked at Nick Fury in disgust. She knew that Fury, the head of the joint intelligence umbrella agency known as "SHIELD" was a sneaky bastard, and was not above using anyone to make sure that the mission was a success.

"How can you be so cold, General Fury? You weren't like this back in World War 2 when I first met you."

"Things have changed, you know that."

Silence.

"You are not here to pay a social visit, so what do you want?"

"We have a 'godly' problem in New York, Tsukino."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard. Apparently Lord Thor has decided to take up residence there."

"So you have kept up with current events."

"Actually, I knew about Thor's desires a while ago."

"And you did nothing to let us know?" Fury shouted.

"Hey, you never asked, and I really don't care. The United States needs to be humbled now and again anyway."

"You think that? And what makes you think that I that should not have charges placed against you?"

"Because you would not be here if you can't use me to mediate YOUR problem. Besides, there are plenty of superheroes around, especially in New York City, to take care of your problem."

"You would think that, but no," Fury said, as he produced a file. "These documents were acquired by Intel recently."

Usagi grabbed the documents, and quickly scanned the information.

"Kal has been captured?"

"Yes, as had many of the other heavy hitters from the Avengers to the Justice League and many in between. You are our last, best hope, Tsukino."

Usagi nodded grimly.

"Fine, I'll deal with Thor, but I need to prepare myself."

"Oh, take your time," Fury said sarcastically. "And by the time you have made a decision, Thor would have taken over the world."

"Not if I can help it. By the way, how did you get here?"

"I arrived here by helicopter. Why?"

"I need for you to take my rental back to the shop. I won't need it." Usagi said, as she threw her keys at the one-eyed "Samuel L. Jackson" look-alike.

"I'll see you in a few days," Usagi said, as she placed her right index and forefinger on her forehead. "Be seeing you."

FLASH!

Back in Japan: Nekomi, Tokyo…

"Out, out!" Usama Saotome fumed, as she threw Urd Odinsdotter out of the shared bathroom at the old temple. Usama was the merged version of Usagi and "Ranko" (the cursed form of Ranma Saotome).

"Hey, it was an accident," Urd, the Norn goddess of temporal past, said coyly. Ever since Usama and her fiancé Mirai Trunks, a demi-Saiyajin warrior came to live in the Morisato household, there have been one incident after another involving Urd trying to seduce the hopelessly naïve Trunks. Trunks, in spite of being a powerful warrior, was shy around women, even after being engaged to Usama. "Honest!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Well, I think you are being such a pervert, old lady!" Skuld replied, as she prepared to whack her older sister with her rune-encrusted hammer.

Trunks merely shook his head out of embarrassment.

"At least Urd is paying attention to you, Trunks," Keiichi Morisato said. "When I met her, she practically treated me like dirt!"

"Well, I rather have that than being groped all the time," Trunks replied.

"But Urd has been treating you well, right?" Belldandy asked.

"I-"began Keiichi.

Suddenly, those with extra-senses felt a displacement…

FLASH!

"Hey, guys," Usagi said, as went to greet her friends.

"Why hello, Usagi," Belldandy said, as she greeted her long time "sister". "It's been a while."

"That it has. How's everyone?"

"Urd's been harassing my fiancé," Usama fumed.

"Figures. Say, Bell, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need for you to sponsor my petition for…deification."

Everyone went silent.

"May I ask why?" Bell asked.

"It's about…Thor."

More silence. Everyone knew that ever since the Odin aspect of "Kami-sama" went back to "The Source" (a nice way of saying that Odin died), his son Thor has decided to use his status as Earth's protector to interfere in the lives of mortal men, for their own good. Back in the 1960s, Thor, as the mortal doctor Don Blake, was a member of the famed superhero team "The Avengers". He, Captain America, the Hulk, Giant Man, the Wasp and Iron Man had first teamed up to stop Loki, the trickster Norse god from achieving vengeance on the mortal populace, thanks to Thor's love of Midgard (i.e. the Earth realm). When Odin died taking on the demon Surtur, Thor inherited both the throne of Asgard and the famed "Odinspower", giving Thor greater mastery over his domain and many others. However, he could not be king, if he had to split his time between his homeland and Earth. And so Thor had took Asgard to New York, where it floats just off of Manhattan. The unfortunate side effect of doing this was that the denizens of Earth, particularly in America, did not like the fact that someone was trying to influence their lives instead of merely saving it. Several mishaps later, and Thor and his Asgardian minions took out any resistance to them, warranted or not. So far, none of the other deities have done anything about the situation, deciding that a non-interference pledge was the ideal thing to do, thus leaving the Asgardians in full control of the situation.

"Are you planning on…dealing with him, big sister?" Skuld asked.

"I hope not. But I rather be prepared to do so than not. Ever since the restructuring of the time line, and since my 'self-restoration', I lost a lot of my potent power. I need to make that up real quick."

"Well, if this is what you want, then I'll start the process," Belldandy said. "It will not be easy, I'm afraid."

"Just get my petition going, Bell. That's all I ask."

Bell nodded.

"Just how powerful is this 'Thor'?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Think of him, as he is now, on the level Majin Buu."

"Wow, that powerful?"

"Who is 'Majin Buu'?" Keiichi replied.

"Buu is so powerful enough to snuff out an entire galaxy."

"Just like that?" Keiichi replied almost hysterically.

"Just like THAT."

"Well, if you need help then-"began Trunks.

"No, this is MY fight," Usagi replied. "Besides, if something happens to me, I need for you and the others to be ready."

"Oh, good, I can train then."

"It will be a while before I can get a reply, so you are welcomed to stay here if you like.

"I appreciate that. In the meantime, I have some work to done."

***

A few days later…

CLANG! CLANG!

Usagi, with her hair in a net, dressed in only a heavy smock, jeans, work boots, tool belt, heavy gloves and welding goggles, hammered away in her makeshift forge. Her old pal Washu (the greatest scientific genius in the known Universe) had arranged the set up at the Keiichi's place. She wanted to do more for Usagi, but Usagi felt that Washu did more than enough for her.

Skuld, and her daughters Lara Kent, T'Sara Spocksdotter and Hoshiko Saotome were assisting Usagi; Lara's father Superman was being held prisoner by the Asgardians. Lara wanted to rush to help her father, upon hearing the news of his capture, but Usagi forbade her not to. She'll be the one to free her Kal and his allies.

In the meantime, Lara was stoking the forge with her heat vision, while Skuld helped to shape Usagi's weapon. T'Sara and Hoshiko would monitor the metalworking.

BANG! BANG!

"Why do you need to do this?" Skuld said in a huff. "You have plenty of weapons around."

"But this one is special," Usagi replied. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've worked the forge."

As a frequent visitor to "Heaven", which is how she met the Norn sisters, Usagi has received a lot of opportunity to receive either a gift or a skill from the gods. Mostly, she was there to recuperate from her various travels, since that realm, long with nine others, served as a nexus point with all of Creation (which includes alternate timelines and dimensions). In fact, the gods typically are "multifacet", which gets weird sometimes when one meets "Zeus', "Jove" and "Jupiter", who are considered to be a single entity, and yet are to be addressed differently according to the custom of the day. Usagi, while a student of Cosmology (the study of the cosmos, not to be confused with "Cosmetology", the study of hair and skin care, though Usagi makes a mean hairstylist), even she knows that the a student of that particular field of study will never know "everything". To know everything is to become omniscience, and that is the jurisdiction of "Kami-sama".

One of the skills Usagi has learned while in Heaven metal working, thanks to the teachings of the Asgardian dwarves. Usagi did not intend to learn this craft, until a bet was made by Tyr, Asgardian god of Justice proclaimed that no one could replace his missing hand (thanks to loosing it to the fangs of Fenris, the eternal wolf) adequately. Usagi, already specializing in bionics and cybernetics, took up the challenge; the prize was a series of combat lessons that Tyr himself would arrange for her…if he was satisfied with Usagi's work. Knowing that gods typically cannot sustain normal prosthesis, Usagi took lessons from the Asgardian dwarves, by apprenticing herself to them. One year later, Tyr got his new hand, though it was detachable at will. It was so convincing that only Odin could tell that the hand was a fake. Usagi correctly assumed that a mechanical hand enchanted by runes could work on gods. So she earned her prize, and took up lessons among the gods. Usagi could have requested godhood back then, but turned the offer down, citing that she has yet to prove herself more than a "coal chewer" (the lowest of the Viking warriors). And so that was that.

"Done," Usagi said, as she placed her newest weapon down into the pool of holy spring water. When she pulled it out again, Usagi marveled her handiwork.

It was a war hammer.

Tbc.


	46. Part 46

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 46

For a long time, Usagi admired her handiwork…

"Bell? I'm ready!" Usagi called out.

"Coming!" Bell replied.

When all of the Norn sisters were assembled, they powered the weapon with their magic.

"I, Urd, Norn of the past, grant thee a portion of my power!"

"I, Belldandy, Norn of the present, grant thee a portion of my power!"

"I, Skuld, Norn of the future, grant thee a portion of my power!"

"I, Serenity, maker of this weapon, accept this power. Amen!"

BOOM!

The spear blade's runes glowed for a moment before subsiding.

"Girlfriends, let me introduce you to 'Tempest Maker'!"

"Ooh!" everyone replied.

"Just how powerful is it?" T'Sara asked.

"It's like Thor's war hammer, save for some minor detail."

"I see."

"Oh, that reminds me," Bell began. "Your application has been accepted. Father wants me to take you to him when you are ready."

"Excellent! Let me clean up…"

"Hey, is everything okay-"said Keiichi, just as Usagi took off her smock.

Keiichi caught full view of her torso.

SPURG!

"Oh, Keiichi!" Belldandy said, as she rushed to comfort her unconscious fiancée.

"Mom, couldn't you have put on a shirt while working?" Hoshiko smirked.

"You know it's too hot for that! Besides, he hasn't seen anything new before."

The next day, in the morning…

"Well, this is it," Usagi said, as she took up her duffle bag. "Now remember, do not engage Thor, Lara. When I get back, whether or not I pass the test for godhood, I'll rescue your father and his friends."

"Oh, okay. Just be careful."

The two hugged.

"Let us go, sister," Belldandy said, as she readies herself for travel.

"Take care of yourself, big sister," Skuld said.

"I will, little sister," Urd replied.

"Sensei, good luck," Trunks said.

"Hey, don't worry kiddo. I'll be fine."

Once all the hugs and good-byes have gone down, Belldandy and Usagi disappeared…

FLASH!

"Well, that's that," T'Sara said. "Hoshiko, in the meantime, why don't you, Usama, Lara and Trunks train together? I'm going to talk to Washu about setting up some sort of defense, just in case."

In "Heaven"…

FLASH!

Usagi and Belldandy appeared in front of a huge, oaken door that seemed to go on for miles. Usagi

"Are you ready?" Belldandy said, as she rubbed her long-time friend's shoulder.

Usagi nervously fingered the case carrying Tempest Maker.

"Yes, let's go." Usagi replied.

Belldandy smiled.

***

A day later, Midgard's time…

"Whew," Trunks said, as he toweled himself off. He spent some time training with his friends. He was able to increase his power quite a bit, and was sure that he could maintain his fourth Super-Saiyajin form indefinitely.

And then, he felt IT.

"Did you-?" Usama said, as she went to Trunks.

Trunks nodded.

Everyone inside rushed outside to see what was going on.

BOOM!

FLASH!

Two people appeared.

One was Belldandy, who was all smiles.

The other…was Usagi, only she wasn't the same when she left.

She stood 6'5, built like a cross between an Amazon and a Valkyrie. Her shinny breast plate glistened in the sunlight, with the crescent moon symbol etched in it. Her furry, black cape bellowed in the wind. Her hairstyle was different, now done as twin pigtails that went down the front. Her face, though, had markings on it; Usagi's forehead had her crescent moon marking, while there was one below each eye.

The rest of her clothes were the same; she still wore her Senshi uniform, though her breast plate covered the front.

"Mother…?" Lara asked.

Usagi walked up to her daughter, with spear in hand.

"I'm here, Lara. Just different, that's all."

"So, what domain do you have?" Urd asked.

"I don't have one."

"But-"

"I'm a 'godling' without a domain, Urd. The domain business can wait until later. Besides, I have enough power at my disposal that godhood is not necessary."

"If this is the case, why achieve godhood?" asked Keiichi.

Usagi smiled viciously.

"Thor crossed the line by interfering with the affairs of mortal men. I know that he means well, but he needs to be stop. And in order to do that, I need to challenge him."

"You mean-?"

"I'm going to become the new Lord of the Norse gods!"

Later…

"Hmmm," Usagi Serena Tsukino mused, as she examined her body in the bathroom in front of the medicine cabinet's mirror. Having it transmogrified into that of a godling was one thing, but did it have to look so…muscular and tall? And did it have to be so…big in some places? Still, it was not the first time Usagi she "pumped her body", so looking like she does now was not new. Unfortunately, she initally had lost the ability to become a "Super-Saiyajin" when she merged with "Serena", and there was no way to challenge Thor as she was before General Nick Fury asked her to stop the Lord of Asgard. Sure, she was a potent magus in her own right, but relying on magic to win a duel among Asgardians was considered dishonorable. So, if Usagi wanted to have at least a fighting chance at beating Thor, she needs to prepare herself for battle, and that took a lot of training from "The Other World" within a short amount of time.

Now, she was a strong as she has ever been. The side-effect is that her "new" body would Usagi sticking out of a crowd of high school students, being as tall and strong as it was. She was glad she kept her "female charms" without going overboard with her physical physique. And while she does not know how much of her various "alien" DNA, which included "Saiyajin", was left in her body, her Lunarian heritage was definitely a dominant part of her being. Coupled the purification process that went with godhood, even Usagi did not know how far she could push her body in combat. Will she be able to go "Super Saiyajin" again? Or, as it had happened to Gohan during that Majin Buu fiasco, thanks to the Old Supreme Kai, did she surpass those limits? Only time will tell.

Usagi then examined her magical tattoos. Back during her early days as an "adventurer", she would frequent a trans-dimensional realm known as "The Rifts". It was literally a crossroads where all of time, space and beyond met. The fact that the Rifts encompassed a Earth analogy spoke volumes of the complexities of that realm. Usagi would go about in trying to map the main points of interests, so that she could best path back to her own Earth. Sometimes, she would explore that world with her long-time beau Ranma Saotome, but most of the time, Usagi would go about her business alone. By the time Usagi was able to find the correct path home, after a few hundred years worth of exploration, she had amassed an impressive database on dimensional travel. In fact, had she publicly published her work, titled "Moon Bunny's Guide to the Rifts", she would have been a best seller. Ultimately, the reason why she never published her book was that there were WAY too many enemies and domineering species that would take advantage of the knowledge. She did, however, sold her guide to a select group of friends and allies. One of those allies, a Chiang-Ku dragon named Shin Ma bought the rights to Usagi's guidebook in exchange for learning how to perform "Tattoo Magic", which is normally exclusive to the Chiang-Ku dragons and the famed Atlanteans; Chiang-Ku dragons, who inspired the Chinese, were part of the Mokele, powerful "were-lizards" of old, while the Atlanteans hailed from ancient Atlantis, which sank into the sea eons ago. At any rate, Usagi did lease her book rights to Shin Ma for 1000 years, or until Shin Ma death, to learn how to make her own magical tattoos.

When Usagi came back from "Heaven", she used a technique to create a duplicate of herself. From there, she applied special inks and colors to stencil fresh tattoos on her new body. Since the ritual was magical, the marks would be permanent. She was careful not to put more than six tattoos, since she did not want to risk stifling her magical potential. So far, Usagi had created a tattoo of a Phoenix (for restoration and resurrection), a flaming sword, which was located on her left forearm, with the Rantsu family crest (a shield with the symbols of the crescent moon, horse and bunny) on the hilt, a long bow with four "Power Arrows" (which can hurt even supernatural creatures), a Knight in Full Body Armor (provides extra protection), "Dune worm" (a monster tattoo based upon the creature from the planet Arrakis, and a Pegasus (a horse with wings that materializes when the tattoo has been activated). With all the tattoos applied, Usagi needs to rest while recharging her reserves. Luckily, cola products, like "Coke" and "Pepsi" helps in this regard.

Usagi was able to get Belldandy to allow her to carve out a "pocket dimension" in her home, not unlike her friend Washu's laboratory. Specifically, Usagi installed a multi-level "holodeck" in which she could rest and prepare, which, energy-wise, was a lot cheaper to install. Oh, she could have used her clan's family estate in Hokkaido, but that place is sacred to her; it reminded her of the time when she and her beau Ranma forged a virtual empire in their homeland, when both emperor and shogun alike gave difference to them. But those days were long gone, since Ranma was now lost to her.

Sigh, Usagi thought, as lowered into the furo. Slowly, she began to relax.

Usagi, in her heart of hearts, know she made the right decision, in letting Ranma go. The love he shared for Akane, that alternate timeline, was too great for Usagi to ignore. So, while re-structuring the myriad timelines, as a way of satisfying fellow once-Captain Maxwell Alan ("Al") Braxton's thirst for vengeance, Usagi made sure that she spent more time with her once-beau. So, instead of finally returning home in the first part of the 21st century, they arrived many years before that. She hated to do that, which was highly selfish of her, and, in particular, it violated many of the principles she was taught while on "Federation-Earth", particularly the Prime Directive, Usagi wanted her happiness. For she knew that if Crystal Tokyo is to come about, Usagi would have to wed Mamoru Chiba, thus allow Neo-Princess Serenity to be born. It was not that Usagi did not care for the future King of the Earth; it was that being with Ranma made life more exciting. It may have been the fact that both of them were of the same age group, and that Ranma was a bit of a "bad boy", but the pigtail martial artist made life exciting. Even after both of them went on to meet and be with other people, Usagi was still drawn to Ranma like a moth to a flame, which is why she was willing to accept his female side on all levels in the long run. She never thought that she was into lesbianism, far from it, but with Ranma, it was a pleasant exception to the rule. Well, there were those times where she had more experience in that regard, but most of those were due to learning special techniques. Yeah, that's it…

Still, the pain of not having Ranma around was certainly something that was bothersome. Inwardly, she hoped that Ranma, should he get his true memories back, would forgive her for her transgressions.

**Tbc.**


	47. Part 47

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 47

The next day…

Usagi, now in her full, albeit altered, "Sailor Moon" gear, stepped out into the temple's courtyard. As before, she wore her black bear skin for a cap, had breastplate armor over her sailor suit (with the Crescent Moon symbol emblazoned in the front), and had her hair done in twin pigtails that fell in the front. Her godly facial symbols, three crescent symbols shone brightly. Usagi carried her spear proudly.

"Hoshiko," Sailor Moon said, as she handed her daughter a small wooden box. "There's a holocron inside. If…something happens to me, give this to your father, if and when he regains his memories back."

"Aye, Mother,"

Lara looks at her mother.

"Mother, I-" Lara began.

"Don't worry, I'll bring your father back."

Then, Moon turns to her eldest daughter.

"T'Sara, as my eldest, I place you in charge of my personal estate."

"Yes, Mother."

"Trunks, Usama, take care of yourselves."

"Hey, Sensei, it will be okay," Trunks said.

"Yeah, you'll be around for our wedding."

"Then, I won't miss it then," Moon said with a smile.

The Norn sisters gathered around Sailor Moon.

"Ready?" Belldandy asked.

"Sure thing, Bell."

"Good luck, Big sister," Skuld said.

"I will, little sister," Moon replied.

"Let's get this over with!" Urd said. "I got a bet riding on you."

"I love you too, Urd." Moon replied sarcastically.

"Here they go," Keiichi said.

FLASH!

A short time later…

Heimdall the Guardian, the watcher of the fabled Rainbow Bridge, was bored. Sure, he helped repel the latest attack by the United States recently, but that was a week ago. He was a Viking god, darn it! Bring on the action!

Be careful what you wish for.

FLASH!

Heimdall was immediately on guard, as he saw three females appear. Then, upon closer inspection, he relaxed.

"Oh, it's you," Heimdall said, as he relaxed a bit. "What brings you by?"

Sailor Moon steps forward.

"I, the champion of Love and Justice, formerly challenge Lord Thor to a duel…for the fate of Asgard."

"Really? I'm surprise, Usagi," Heimdall said. "You were never the warrior type."

"I know, old friend. However, I have a vested interest in seeing this thing through, especially since one of my daughter's father is a 'guest' of Thor."

"And who might that be, lass?"

"Superman."

"Oh."

"And I, Belldandy, Norn goddess of the present, give permission to the Moon Princess, to enter Asgard," Belldandy said to Heimdall.

"I see," Heimdall replied. "By all means, then, enter."

"Thank you, Heim-kun," Moon smiled.

A short time later, in the Asgardian throne room…

Thor was conducting business with his advisor, when…

BOOM!

Sailor Moon slowly rose upright, after crashing through the roof.

"Moon Princess-?"

"Lord Thor, you have violated your oath as Protector of Midgard. You are no longer worthy, so I challenge you for your right to the Throne of Asgard!"

"You have not right-!" began Lady Sif, the Mistress of Combat Arms.

"Actually, she does," said Belldandy, as she appeared with her sisters. "Because Asgard is on Midgard, and that the Moon Princess is destined to rule in the future, Usagi has that right."

Thor simply nodded. He was expecting something like this, ever since he captured the Justice League and the Avengers, both of which were homes, of sorts, to Thor and Sailor Moon alike.

"Very well, we shall have this battle in one hour."

With that, Thor left to prepare himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Lady Sif asked. "He was your friend!"

"Then, as HIS friend, this is an intervention," Usagi replied. "Don't worry, I won't kill him; I'm just going to take him down a notch."

And hour later…

The arena was a place where Superman fought Thor. Before Thor's ascension to the throne of Asgard, they were equal. Afterwards, the Man of Steel was thoroughly trounced, when he tried to stop Thor for trying to take over the Earth. And now, Thor must face his former foe's once-mate Sailor Moon. Thor, being a huge, bearded man with long blond hair, flexed his muscles.

"This is thou last chance, Moon Princess."

Sailor Moon tapped her spear's end.

"Bring it on!"

Thor threw his mighty hammer at Moon; Moon ducked, grabbed the end, and sailed with it, back to Thor. Thor's hammer, being enchanted, returned to its master. Moon used the momentum to cock her fist…

POW!

Thor merely shrugged off the blow, and repeatedly hit Moon in the stomach, once her caught the Moon Princess.

Bad move! Moon thought.

POW! POW! POW!

Moon sailed away a bit, before righting herself. She raised her spear…

Crack-DOOOM!

Magical lightning struck Thor, who, once again, shrugged off the attack.

In desperation, Usagi threw her spear at Thor; Thor grabbed it, and snapped it in two.

"Wha-?"

"Thou forget that I am the Lord of Asgard, little one," Thor smirked. "Rune magic is within MY providence!"

"I see. Then it's time to get serious," Moon said, as she took off her furry cape. Then, she got into a loose stance.

"HA!" Moon yelled, as she began to collect the ambient mana from her environment.

Thor looked surprise. Moon was getting bigger and stronger, even by Norse standards. Not taking any chances, Thor puts on his belt of strength…

BOOM!

Now, with both combatants at their peek, Moon rushed at the Lord of Asgard…

POW!

She then pulled out her Moon Scepter from Pocket Space, and clubbed Thor…

POW!

"Now, it is my turn," Thor said.

A short later, Moon was lying on the ground, racked with pain. It was then that she realized the greater truth:

She was fighting an aspect of Kami-Sama.

Odin was an aspect of Kami-sama, who was "the Creator" of the Reality. Odin passed away; his son took his father's place, so…

"STOP!" Usagi yelled, as she struggle to her feet.

"Thou want to surrender now?"

"No, I want to speak to Kami-sama!"

Thor nodded. Slowly, his form shimmered…

"Yes, child?" the Creator asked.

"Why, Father?" Moon asked. "Why all this?"

Kami-sama looked around, as the environment around He and Moon faded from view. They reappeared high above the Earth.

"As you were saying-?"

"Why all this? Why take over the planet?"

"To teach you an important lesson, my child," Kami-sama replied.

"Huh?"

"Tell me this: why did you manipulate the timeline for your benefit?"

"I…thought to insure that I have the tools to prepare myself for my destiny, Father."

"I see. Do you KNOW the definition of destiny is?"

"It's means something that is inevitable, right?"

"Close. The word means that events that lead to other events vis-à-vis the natural course of said events. What you did was to determine YOUR destiny by manipulating events, which violates MY desire for all my children to have freewill."

"But Father, I thought I was suppose to rule the world someday!"

"If you are destined to be ruler, child, so be it. However, that means that you cannot cherry-pick which events you want to accept, and those you want to discard for YOUR benefit. You should have learned from Sailor Pluto's mistake, child. Like her, you are cheating humankind to determine their role in the scheme of things."

"But Father, aren't you doing what you are accusing me of doing?"

"Of course. However, why should you care?"

"Lord Thor was interfering with the lives of my friends and allies. He had no right to-"

Then it dawned on Moon. She was no better than Thor! The only difference was in the degree in which both she and Thor went about doing things. In the end, even a benevolent dictator was still a dictator.

"Now you get it. However, there's something else that needs to be addressed.

"Kami-sama showed an image of Ranma Saotome, who was sleeping in his room.

"Ranma Saotome. You loved him, yes?"

Moon nodded.

"Because of your actions, he died many times. Sometimes in your service, other times he died as the result of you manipulating events, some of which resulted in the creation of a certain criminal organization. How can you be so selfish?"

"But…but…"

Moon dropped to her knees in front of the Creator.

"I'm sorry, Father! Forgive me!"

Kami-sama placed a hand on Moon's forehead.

"I do, child. I know that your heart is in the right place, but you will have to let go of your emotional ties to your duty as the Moon Princess."

"But Father, I don't want to dishonor the memory of my mother!"

"I did not say that you should not honor your Mother's memory. In fact, as the champion of Love and Justice, you are the fruit of Queen Serenity's grace. THAT I am proud of."

Kami-sama did away with Ranma's image.

"Arise, my daughter," Kami-sama said.

Sailor Moon did as she was told.

"From this day forth, you are to allow humankind to meet its fate without your manipulation. If you are to be the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo, then so be it. This is my commandment to you, my daughter."

Sailor Moon nodded.

"Be sure to allow whatever events that you have set into motion to play out. Completely. DO NOT CHEAT IN THIS THING, UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. When you return to Midgard, you will find some 'adjustments' that I have made to you. Don't worry, your friends and allies will be safe, and Asgard will no longer be involved in the affairs of men."

"You mean-"

"Yes, my child, you have won your case, albeit not in the manner that you expect it."

"Thank you, Father. I promise to behave myself."

"Good. I'm counting on you…"

FLASH!

When Usagi woke up, she found herself in her room. She was wearing her street clothes, while lying on her bed. Slowly, she got up and went to her bedroom mirror…

She looked perfectly normal.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Usagi turned to her bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"Mom wanted me to let you know that dinner is ready," said Shango, as he yelled through the door. "She said rested enough from your trip back home from America."

"Oh, okay," replied Usagi.

As Usagi left her room, she couldn't help but wonder what changes the Creator had made to her. Food for thought, she guessed.

Later that night…

Ranma Saotome snored away, tired from another day of trying to figure out what the heck was going on in his life. Unknown to the inhabitants of the Tendo residence, they had a visitor…

"I am proceeding as planned," Anna Williams said into her mini-microphone, as she crept out of the shadows. "I will determine if this kid is indeed Ranshin."

As Ranma and his father slept, Anna took out a sharp knife.

"If you are Lord Ranshin, you and I are going to have some fun…"

**Tbc.**


	48. Part 48

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 48

Akane Tendo woke up in the middle of the night, worried about what her fiancée, Ranma Saotome, might find in the search of his past. So far, from what she has over-heard, Ranma may have been married before. How can she compete against that?

Sigh.

Akane got up to check on Ranma. Quietly, she left her room, and crept up to Ranma's. Slowly, she opened the room's door…

A short time earlier…

Anna Williams took her knife out from her garter belt, as she began to straddle Ranma's legs…

Swish. Swish. Swish.

With a few swipes, Anna cut away Ranma's pants and boxers. She then set aside the knife, put on some latex gloves and began to conduct her examination.

Yep, there it is, Anna thought. The birthmark was there.

She did notice that there was a lack of tattoos on Ranma's body.

Perhaps, Anna thought, as she put on her Specter goggles. These goggles were designed to allow non-psychics and magic users to see things that weren't there.

Sure enough, thanks to the goggles, Anna saw quite a number of magical tattoos on Ranma's body. Strangely, there was Usashiko's Rune mark that made them inactive, and invisible.

"Ah, Lord Ranshin," Anna said quietly. "With that wife of yours not around, I can have some fun-"

CREEEK.

"Nabiki?!" cried a voice.

Anna looked up.

This must the young Tendo girl, Anna thought to herself.

Akane then got a better look at the woman.

"Who are you?" Akane demanded.

At the shout of anger, Ranma woke up, and noticed that there was some strange woman on top of him.

"Get offa me!" Ranma yelled, as he pushed off this strange woman.

Anna flipped over and stood.

"But Lord Ranshin, you KNOW how much you like my 'massages'," Anna winked.

This statement had gotten Akane upset, as her blazing blue aura began to light up the room.

"Ranma…" Akane warned.

"I don't this woman! Honest!"

"Well, whether you know me or not, you definitely liked my musings," Anna said, as she pointed her finger below Ranma's waist.

Ranma looks down.

"Eeep!"

"Ranma, you JERK!" Akane yelled, as she hefted her mallet.

"Well, be seeing you!" Anna winked, as she made her exit out of the bedroom window.

POW!

"Akane…!" Ranma yelled, as he sailed up and out of the house.

"What's going on?" Nabiki asked, as she and Kasumi went into Ranma's room.

"Some pervert was hitting on Ranma, that's what!"

"Then why did-?" Kasumi began.

"Because Ranma was acting like a jerk, that's what! And a pervert, too!"

Nabiki just shakes her head.

A short distance later…

"Stupid Akane," Ranma-chan fumed. "Why does she over-react like that? I didn't do anything!"

"Perhaps it's because she cares about you?" said a voice in the shadows.

Ranma, who was still partially naked, went into a fighting stance.

A man with somber dignity steps out. He wore traditional Chinese clothes, and wore a straw, field hat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ranma demanded.

"Heh, you were always straight to the point, Ranshin," the man said, as he waved his hands.

Ranma found herself wearing an all-black version of his regular clothes.

"Um, thanks," Ranma replied, as she slowly morphed back into his male form. "So, about my questions-?"

"Ah, yes. As for who I am, I am called 'Raiden'…"

BOOM!

Ranma almost jumped.

"And I am here to answer a few of your questions. After all, it's the least that I can do for an old friend."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. However, I can only answer them in a 'yes' or 'no' fashion. Break that condition, and you will have to solve your mystery yourself."

"Okay. Let's see. Did I know the woman who molested me earlier tonight?"

"Yes."

"Is Usagi Tsukino 'Usashinko Rantsu'?"

"Yes."

"Is she…my wife?"

"No."

That's odd…wait! Maybe I need to rephrase my question.

"Was Usagi my wife?"

"Yes."

"Have I made many enemies over the years?"

"Yes."

"Did I perform…illegal activities?"

"Yes."

"…For selfish gain?"

"No."

Ranma thought harder.

"Am I…older than I appear to be?"

"Yes."

"Is the woman who was all over me tonight a former…'girlfriend'?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. Okay, then. Is the Mishma Zaibatsu involved?"

"Yes."

"And is that woman connected to it?"

"Sorry, that is the eleventh question. Game over."

"But-"

"Are you a man of honor?"

Ranma thought about how much "honor" meant to him.

"Yes."

"Then, that is all the questions you may ask for now. But do not fear, old friend. You have gotten yourself out of worse situations before."

"Oh."

"Farewell, Lord Ranshin," Raiden said, as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Sigh," Ranma said, as he headed back home. "How can I deal with this situation so blinded?"

A few days later, in Okinawa…

"Come on, 'Little Lady'!" yelled Usagi Tsukino, as she watched the greyhounds race around the track. She, Naru, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei were on holiday down in the most southern province of the nation of Japan. They did so because they wanted to have as much fun as possible before their senior year of high school begins.

"Isn't this great?" Usagi said, as she came from the booth to place her bets. It was her idea for the gang to visit the dog track.

"Uh, do we have to be here?" asked Naru.

"Yeah," Minako replied. "I'm all for fun, and all, but-"

"Well, gambling is wrong, you know!" Rei fumed.

"Not to mention that 'dog racing' is deplorable," Ami commented.

"Can't we do something else?" Makoto pleaded.

Usagi looks at her friends.

"Fine, fine. We stay until my bets are called, and then we can go to the beach, go shopping, or to wherever you guys want to go to be 'girlie'. Okay?!"

"Um, sure, Usagi," Naru replied.

"Humph!" Usagi said, as she walked away. The reason why she left Luna home with Artemis was because she did not want to be judged for engaging in "confidence" games.

As the girls get to their stands, a few of them talk amongst themselves.

"Is Usagi alright?" Naru asked.

"I don't know," Minako replied. "Ever since she officially broke up with Mamoru, she's been cranky."

"You sure?" said Makoto. "She's been acting strange ever since she came back from America."

"Well, whatever the problem, she needs a good talking to!" Rei replied.

Once the girls were seated, the actual dog race began.

"Maybe this thing isn't so bad," Minako said, as she observed the race.

"Well, I still think we should be doing something else," Rei replied.

Suddenly, one of the dogs began to fall all over it self.

"Do not worry, folks," the announcer said over the public address system. "We will have the event up and running short- Wait a minute! What is going on?!?"

The animal began to blister and bubble, until it began to expand. It was increasing looking like something out of a John Carpenter film. In fact, the mutating creature was something out of a John Carpenter film, as it began to latch onto the other dogs, infecting them in the process!

"Usagi, don't you see what's happening?" Rei complained.

"Yeah, I see what's happening…it's ruining my point spread!" Usagi fumed, as she tore up her tickets in disgust. Turning to a previously unknown person, who was sitting next to Usagi…

"'Blackie, tell the boys in Osaka that the bets are off!"

"No, can do, Lady Usashinko," Hong ("Blackie") Ogawa replied. "The fix is in! I repeat, the fix is in!"

"Dang!"

"Um," Ami began nervously, as she recalled similar incidences. "About the youma…?"

"Oh, yeah. Naru, Makoto and Minako- make sure that the crowd stays as far away that thing as possible. The rest of you- you guys are with me. We got some dogs to rescue!"

"Right!" said everyone.

Once the girls left the stands, and went into separate, secluded locations, the transformations began.

In one spot…

"Earth Power MAKE-UP!" yelled Naru, as she became "Sailor Terra". It turned out that she was the sister of Prince Endymion back in the "Silver Millennium" era.

"Venus Power MAKE-UP!" yelled Minako, as she became "Sailor Venus".

"Jupiter Power MAKE-UP!" yelled Makoto, as she became "Sailor Jupiter."

In another spot…

"Mercury Power MAKE-UP!" Ami yelled, as she became the Jedi Knight known as "Sailor Mercury".

"Mars Power MAKE-UP!" Rei yelled, as she became "Sailor Mars".

Usagi nodded approvingly, as she got ready for her transformation. She didn't like having conditions placed on her powers, but, with the Creator involved, what could she say?

"Moon Power MAKE-UP!"

FLASH!

Usagi was no more. In her place was the Norse goddess of the Moon and Lightning, Sailor Moon!

Tbc.


	49. Part 49

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 49

"Wow," Sailor Jupiter said, as she and her fellow Scouts examined their Moon Princess new garb. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Sailor Moon said, as she examined her garb. Her costume reflected a union between the Norse Vikings and her own Lunarian heritage. For instance, her long hair was done in twin braids that fell down in the front, she wore breast plate armor (with the symbol of the moon etched in), and she wore a black, fur cape that seemed to float in a breeze when there was none. And she carried a rune-tipped spear. She was also taller, stronger, and could kick collective butt. "Kami-sama" had separated her "powered" self from her human half in order to force Usagi in dealing with her circumstances as a normal person. How much of her normal form Usagi could enhance was unknown, but whatever "modifications" Usagi tried to make, it automatically went to her "other" body. And because of that, Usagi has been a little terse at times.

"Let's go save some doggies!" Sailor Moon cried, as she and Sailor Mercury took to the air.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sailor Mars yelled, as she ran after her friends. Out of all the Inner Scouts, only Moon, Mercury and Sailors Jupiter and Terra remembered how to fly from "The Time Before", thanks to Moon reawakening their memories. Sailors Mars and Venus did not know how to fly regardless, since they did not have neither the will (Venus) nor the desire (Mars) to learn.

"I got to learn how they do that, one of these days!" Mars said to herself.

When Moon and Mercury arrived to the scene, they were horrified by what they saw.

"Mercury, use your abilities to scan for non-infected animals, both on a cellular and spiritual level. I dealt with this thing before, so be careful."

Mercury nodded, as she used her Jedi senses, in conjunction with her Mercury computer. Sure enough, six of the dogs were not infected. Quickly, using her Jedi speed powers, Mercury began to scoop up the dogs, who were frightened of what's going on.

"What is happening?" Mars said, as she arrived to the scene.

"Use your aura senses, and tell me," Moon replied.

Mars was about to yell at her, but choose to do as she was told. She looked at the creatures, and was shocked at what she saw.

"That…that creature! It looks so cancerous!"

"Indeed. It's a level 4 'Bane', a youma that replicates like a virus, infecting anyone or anything in its path. Essentially, the host dies in the process."

"You seem to know a lot about it."

"I do, Mars. I was there when a creature like it destroyed several of my friends a long time ago, when I was a 'Wanderer'."

Mars nodded. Since regaining her memories, and her Sailor Senshi powers, she had to get used to the fact that "Meatball-head" was no longer just a flake. There were exceptions, at times, but…

"What are you going to do?"

"You are going to create a wall of fire, which will force it into a corner. I have to destroy it personally."

"It's dangerous!"

Moon smiled.

"Who wants to live forever?" Moon replied. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

With that, Moon waded right into the creature's maul, as her newest tattoo, "The Word of God", removed itself from their place on her body, and began to encircle Moon in a soft glow. Written in Sanskrit, these marks began to add additional protection to an already formidable body.

Mars gasped. While Moon having tattoos was not new, something she had complained about, the Sanskrit writing on her body was a more recent addition.

Recently, she was summoned back to Tibet, where she had stayed a hundred years before as a Buddhist nun. At the time, Usagi was despondent about the fact that she had to carry such a burden of responsibility. So, once Usagi chose the Buddhist path, she shaved her hair off, and wore the traditional burgundy robes as a symbol of poverty and chastity, while she taught orphans, human and otherwise basic education.

It was there that she met the Dhampir Donovan, who was wrestling with his own demons. Both Donovan and Usagi saw in each other the strength to persevere, and thus moved on. However, before leaving the monastery, the sect head told her that one day, she would be summoned to receive her gift. Usagi promised to return, not really thinking about what that gift was.

When Usagi returned to Tibet, she was shocked to find out what that "gift" was. It was an inscription of power and enlightenment that was handed down from Kami-sam himself, and passed down through the eons from monk to monk. Each monk was responsible for guarding its secrets, which, if used correctly, would guide the world to prosperity. Each successor had to pass three tests:

A display of courage that took place underneath a flock of cranes.

Scene: Usagi, stuck in a possible future with her sensei, the great "Samurai Jack", who is dying from a poison administered by the evil wizard Aku. While trying to get Jack to safety, in order to treat his injuries, Usagi had to run through a gauntlet of the ghosts of every villain she has faced up to that time.

The rescuing of a princess.

Scene: Captured by Darkside, the Apocalyptic ruler and dark god, Princess Diana, also known as Wonder Woman, is rescued by her adopted Amazonian sister Usagi. Usagi is very familiar with Apocalypse, having been a guest and reluctant student of Granny Goodness and her so-called Orphanage.

"Well, well, well," Granny mocked, as she and her charges, the all-female Furies surrounded Usagi, who was in her "Sailor Moon" guise at the moment. "The little 'bunny' has come to visit her Granny?"

"I'm here for my sister Diana," Sailor Moon demanded.

"Huh, you weren't so obstinate when you were under my care. Girls?"

The Furies piled on, as Moon used one of her former husband's martial arts techniques…

"Breaking POINT!"

BOOM!

As the Furies fell through her make-shift hole, Moon jump up and over.

"You were saying that you were going to release Diana…?"

"Grrr! Curse you for being one of my better former student!"

Finally, the storming of a fortress, in the face of a great enemy.

Scene: New Skull Squadron Leader Usagi Tsukino, of the Robotech Expeditionary Force, leads an assault on the Invid Regent mobile battle station. The station, made out of "organic metal", had been absconded by the renegade T.R. Edwards. Edwards had killed both the enemy Regent, a slug/humanoid giant of a being, and her friend Breetai, the leader of gigantic humanoid soldiers in an effort to amass more power. Recently, her Squadron Leader Max Sterling and his wife had taken a leave of absence, and chose Usagi to lead the Skull Squadron. Up until that time, Usagi was a REF Military Scientist for the famed "Sentinels", a rag-tag team of freedom fighters, led by Admirals Rick and Lisa Hayes-Hunter, who fought the insect-like "Invid" race. Usagi made many friends and allies over the years, and had, thanks to her Amazonian training, became the Patron saint of the Amazonian Praxians, humanoid females who mirrored their legendary counterparts in style if not in spirit. Usagi even took on a student, a girl named Molli, to help teach these women the Amazonian way, though it was strange to see a teenager towering over her mentor by at least a foot, since the average height for a Praxian was seven feet tall.

At any rate, it was up to Usagi to stop Edwards from accessing the Regent's "Grand Maul", a device that can destroy entire star systems.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Because we believe in you," Max replied.

In the end, Usagi stormed the Regent's fortress, fought Edwards to a standstill, and destroyed the entire base, once she downloaded all of the tactical data from the Invid database, thus ending the Invid threat.

"For you, Breetai," Usagi said with a tear, as she and her squadron left the exploding scene. "Rest in peace, old friend."

When a candidate has passed these "tests", though each circumstance is different from person-to-person. Once a successor has been chosen, that monk would have his body "scripted" with the word of Kami-sama, as well as it's trigger word, which was transferred by magical lightning. He would also have enhanced physical abilities, and would be immune from normal harm.

In Usagi's case, she was summoned to bare this burden, thanks to a vision by the head monk of her sect. Apparently, Usagi receiving this "gift" was part of Kami-sama's plan for her, as part of her preparation for the future.

So, on the hour, month and year of the Rabbit, Usagi, in her nun's robes, took on the burden that was handed to her former sect by the will of the Creator. The irony was that Usagio knew the fighting art, the Fist of the North Star, which was another piece of knowledge handed down from God to a worthy man.

Except, she was not a man.

The irony was that any "enhancements" that Usagi tried to make to herself would automatically transfer to her "Sailor Moon" body. Kami-sama wanted Usagi to live and deal with her responsibilities as a normal girl, and thus "capped" her powers. Furthermore, Usagi could only gain access to her powers as "Sailor Moon", and could only become "Sailor Moon" whenever danger to others were present. All these conditions did not do much to alleviate Usagi's foul mood at times. Hence, Usagi's insistence in her recent desire to party at times.

And now…

"Moon!" Mars called out.

Ignoring her pleas, Moon waded into the beast, as it began to absorb her…

FLASH!

Shards of light spilt outward, as Moon's form coalesced into a recognizable shape.

"Moon!" Mars yelled, as she came to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mars," Moon gasped. "I had to deal with it on a spiritual level in order to destroy it completely. Cleansing it was NOT an option."

Before her powers faded, Moon took to the sky. She raised her "Moon Spear" into the sky and called upon the healing powers of the Moon and Thor to cleanse the area of any possible Bane-taint.

"By the power of Thor and Serenity, cleanse this area with your benevolence. Amen!"

FWASH- BOOM!

Good, Moon thought. I don't detect any additional evil-

Wait!

There!

"Where's Sailor Moon going?" Mars asked Mercury.

Mercury merely shrugged.

At a park car, a man with ruffled blond hair, a pigtail, and wore a white suit and shades, smirked.

BOOM!

As Sailor Moon rose from the ground, after landing, she came to the man. She towered over the man with her stature, but she appeared to be a tad nervous around him.

"So," the man said, as he took off his shades. "I should congratulate you on your 'promotion'…Mother."

Moon looked at the man before pointing her spear to the man's neck.

"You have no right to call me that, after you murdered your own father, Genryu!"

"My father died a warrior's death, as a Rantsu should."

Moon looked at Genryu for a moment. Aside from the hair color, her son looked exactly like Ranma.

"I should have killed you instead of sealing you away!"

"We all make mistakes, Mother."

"And did you sick that thing at the race track?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to see what your status was as a…player."

"Fine. What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing overt, Mother. I'm not about to waste my time trying to gain control of the family business, but I will carve out an empire of my own."

Genryu put back on his shades.

"If you interfere in my plans, I won't be held responsible for the safety of your friends."

And with that, Genryu Rantsu gets into his sports car, and drives off.

As Moon became Usagi, she shed a tear. She always wanted to give her former husband Ranma a son. However, thanks to his Jusenkyo curse, he could only sire daughters. So when Genryu was born, a few hundred years ago, such an occurrence was met with joy.

It's too bad that he turned out to be a mistake.

Tbc.


	50. Part 50

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 50

Playing on a nearby radio…

"This is DJ 'Kid Quick', subbing for the main man himself. So, while he is taking his vacation in sunny Acapulco, Mexico, here are some tunes for all of playas and playettes!"

On a bright, sunny Sunday morning, Usagi Serena Tsukino went roller-blading through town, performing tricks off of railings, cars and the like. She was trying to keep her mind off of the fact that her son, Genryu Rantsu, had somehow left his imprisonment. Also, she has received word from her guardian cat Luna d' Mus that Ranma Saotome was looking for her. The Sailor Scouts wanted to protect their "Moon Princess", by trying to investigate Ranma…

FLASHBACK

The Inner Sailors and Anne {"Sailor Z") Sheridan, upon receiving word from Luna, decided to do Usagi a favor by investigating this "Ranma" person on their own. So, after a few leads, the gang divided their team into pairs. Anne came along to help out a bit, since she wanted to learn more about her grandfather Ranma. Thus, Anne and Makoto went over to the Tendo Dojo, while Ami and Minako went over to the "Cat Café"; both Rei and Naru went look into "Ucchan's". Meanwhile, Usagi and Luna were in Okayama, where Usagi would visit some friends and family.

At the Tendo Dojo…

"Hello, may I help you?" asked Kasumi Tendo, as she greeted her guest.

"Yes, we are here to challenge the Tendo Dojo," Anne replied.

"Oh, okay. Please go to rear entrance, then. The dojo master will answer your summons."

As the two Sailors went around back…

"Why did you say that?" Makoto asked. "We're here to investigate, you know."

"We have to have a pretense," Anne replied. "A challenge will help us in this."

Makoto shook her head. Usagi's granddaughter could be so intense at times.

A short time later…

Both Makoto and Anne were dressed in borrowed martial arts uniforms, as Akane Tendo warmed up. It was decided that Makoto would be the one to challenge Akane.

The dojo usual residents, Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, Kasumi, Nabiki Tendo, Ranma Saotome, Ryouga Hibiki and Happosai, were sitting down, waiting for the contest to begin.

"Say, have you noticed that Anne looks almost like your girl-side?" Nabiki asked quietly to Ranma.

"Say, you're right!" Ranma exclaimed.

Then, Soun got onto the mat.

"Nothing short of a submission or a K.O. will conclude this fight," Nabiki said. "Begin!"

Akane was the first one to attack. She charged with a strong kick, followed by a series of punches.

Makoto did not immediately fight back. She was trying to observe her opponents moves, in her attempt to discern a pattern.

There were none.

Yep, Makoto thought, as she dodged and weaved. She is definitely into "Anything Goes", probably Earth-based.

"Well, aren't you going to fight back?" Akane demanded, thinking that this girl was some bimbo after Ranma…again.

Makoto nodded, as she began to push back her foe. While the Senshi of Jupiter's fighting style was based upon Japanese Kempo and Muy Thai Kick-boxing, Usagi made it a point to get her friend to revise her techniques using the philosophy Jeet Kune Do ("The Way of the Intercepting Fist") through the use Usagi's version of "Anything Goes". The result of this was…

CRACK!

Makoto drew Akane into a feint, and delivered a "one-inch uppercut". The late great Bruce Lee, who believed that fighting should have maximum output while using minimum input, originally employed this move.

Akane sailed up and over.

"Akane!" Soun cried.

"I'm fine…Dad," Akane said, as she got up. "Besides, I'm just warming up!"

Akane then took a ready stance, and began to employ some hand gestures.

"Akane you shouldn't-" Ranma began.

"No, I can do this!"

Akane's aura began to glow red, and then it began to expand. She recently began to utilize more "chi" techniques, including-

"Raging STORM!" Akane yelled, as she fired off a fireball.

Makoto looked at the incoming sphere. She then made a gun-gesture with her left hand…

"Tazer SHOCK!"

ZAP!

A stream of electricity went straight through the fireball, discorporating it in the process, and zapped Akane well.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Akane? Akane!" Ranma yelled, as he went over to his fiancé. He then turned to Makoto.

"What have you done?!"

"I used a chi attack to defend myself, to encounter HER chi attack," Makoto replied. "She'll be okay, trust me."

Ranma looked at Mokoto for a moment.

"Wait right here," Ranma said. "I know someone who can sub for Akane."

"Okay," Mokoto said with a shrug.

A moment later, "Ranko" appeared.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Ranko said, as she got into a loose stance.

Makoto was about to get into a ready stance, when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," Anne said. "It's my turn."

Makoto looked at her partner.

"Fine. Just take it easy on her," Makoto requested.

Ranko wandered why the girl would say that to her partner.

"Don't worry about me," Ranko declared. "Worry about yourself."

When Anne got on the mat, she appeared to be in a loose stance, not unlike Ranko's. Ranko appraised Anne, and was bugged by her somehow. Still, Anne was just another opponent, so Ranko was not about to start worrying about her situation.

Soun, Genma and Happosai took notice of Anne's movements as well.

"The boy is going to have trouble with this one," Happosai said casually.

Both Soun and Genma gulped, thinking that the dreaded Master may be correct.

"Same rules as before," Nabiki said. "Begin!"

Anne, knowing that "Ranko" was waiting for her to move, decided to oblige her.

Ranko barely got out of the way, as Anne suddenly came upon her. Ranko then tried to perform a reverse roundhouse kick, followed by a series of punches. The problem was that Anne was moving like vapor.

"Afraid of getting hit?" Ranko mocked.

"No," Anne said simply, as she began to counter Ranko's moves. "I'm just warming up."

"Fine. How's this? CHESTNUT OVER A ROASTING FIRE!"

Ranko began to punch and kick at 100 times a second, moving, weaving and blocking at such speeds as well. She dared not use her chi attacks, for fear of unleashing too much damage within the dojo itself.

The blows rocked Anne, as she fell backwards. Calmly, she got back up, and took a hard look at her opponent.

Wha-? Ranko thought, as she noticed that Anne's eyes seemed to be flickering with…darkness.

Anne quickly calmed down. Having been the Warrior of the Shadows, she felt the impulse to kill her foe, destroy her foe's allies, friends and family, and "nuke" the site from orbit, using one of her huge spider-like "Shadow vessels", just to make sure of her enemy's demise. However, as part of her rehabilitation, Anne promised her grandmother not to be so murderous. So, she went to plan "B".

Ranko noticed a slight spike in her opponent's "aura".

I better take care of this fast, Ranko thought.

And so she went after Anne, who calmly took the blows. However…

CRACK! CRACK! SNAP!

"Auggh!" Ranko yelled, as she doubled over in pain.

"What did you do to…Ranko?" Nabiki asked.

"I used my aura to create a 'polarity shift'," Anne said. "In essence, I switched 'cause and effect' of your friend's attack."

"I'm…not…beaten…yet!" Ranko said, as she tried to stand up.

"I think you are," Anne replied, as she stepped forward, and thumped Ranko's forehead, knocking her into a state of unconsciousness.

"Oh, my!"

"R-Ranma?" Akane said, as she slowly came to.

"Your friend will be fine," Anne said, as she bowed out of respect. "And we thank you for your hospitality."

As Anne left the dojo, Makoto followed suit. But before leaving, she turned her head back.

"Sorry about this," Makoto said. "Anne tends to get too…intense at times."

Once the girls were gone, Ranko managed to regain her senses.

"Where…where did they-?"

"They're not here, Saotome," Nabiki said, as she handed an ice pack to Ranko. "They left an hour ago."

"I got to find that girl!" Ranko said, as she shifted back to her male form. "I can't let her beat me like that."

"Well, before you do, there's something I need to show you."

Nabiki gave Ranma a picture of the Rantsu Foundation organizational crest; it was also the crest of the Rantsu clan, who has been in existence for many centuries.

"Okay…"

"Remember that Nodoka girl, we ran into the other day? Well, she had the tattoo on her left forearm."

"So?"

"Well, so did your opponent Anne."

"You think Anne is connected to Nodoka?"

"You tell me. Personally, it can not be a coincidence that a heavy hitter like Anne showing up, while we are trying to figure this thing out."

Ranma got up and looked outside towards the koi pond.

"I think we need to visit this Rantsu Foundation. One way or another, I'm going to see this thing through!"

Earlier in the day, a different meeting was taking place.

"Welcome to 'Cat Café'," Shampoo said, as she greeted the high school girls. "Table for two?"

"Yes, please," said Ami, as she and Minako were directed to their seat. "Now, Minako let me do the talking."

"What, you think I don't have the right stuffing?"

"Uh, no."

Tbc.


	51. Part 51

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 51

Meanwhile, Cologne observed the pair. She has been monitoring her potential son-in-law's situation for a while now, and was looking forward in seeing its resolution come to the fore.

Cologne took a look at the girls, which caused the Amazonian matriarch's eyes to widen considerably. While the blond girl's aura was great, her shorthaired companion's aura was even greater…and "ordered" as well. She decided to test a hypothesis.

"Great, grand-daughter," Cologne said, as she picked up a bowl of dates. "Give these to our guests."

"Oh, okay," Shampoo said, as she both handed Mousse her tags and accepted the bowl of dates. She wondered why her Great, Grandmother wanted to use these particular dates.

Meanwhile, Ami was quietly using her Jedi senses to observe to area. She automatically knew that a powerful person was observing both her and Minako.

"Here you go," Shampoo said, as she sat down the bowl "They on house."

"Thank you," Ami said.

"Thanks!" Minako said. "Free food!"

Ami tentatively took a bite, while Minako began to dig in.

"You know, these things taste pretty good."

"Yeah," Ami replied. Being a trained Jedi Knight from Usagi's holodeck archieves, her senses were much more acute, which is why she was wondering why she felt her faculties slipping…

"When Luna told us that Usagi's former husband was looking for Usagi, I was wondering if we were doing the right thing."

"Oh?"

"I mean, what if this Ranma person wants to get together with Usagi again? Trying to know Ranma's status would shake the disease, you know?"

"Yeah-"

"Who is 'Usagi'?" Shampoo demanded. For a while, she observed the girls. However, when she heard what Minako had said about HER fiancé, well, that was THAT.

"Huh?" Ami said, as the full effects of the dates were taking place. Quietly, she began to manipulate her metabolism…

"Why, Usagi is the Moon Princess!" Minako declared. "We just want to make sure we are sure of this Ranma Saotome person's intentions towards her."

"And what that?"

"Whether or not this Ranma wants to be Usagi's husband-"

"NO! You no interfere in Shampoo's plans!"

SMASH!

Shampoo had brought out her bombori clubs to play.

Ami, having finally shook off the drug, looked at Shampoo.

"You REALLY don't want to fight us," Ami said in an eerie voice.

"Shampoo no really want to fight you," Shampoo replied in a daze.

"We change are minds about eating here."

"Shampoo understands. Please come again someday."

"But I'm hungry!" Minako whined.

"I treat you some other time. Let's go."

Ami suddenly was warned of an incoming attack.

"Minako, get down-"

CRASH!

"What have you done to my Shampoo?" Mousse said with rage, as he began to throw stuff at Ami. He had observed the girl doing something to his beloved Shampoo.

Ami looked at the incoming objects, and willed them to stop. She then pointed her right index and middle finger, and performed a flicking hand gesture.

SMACK!

"Uhhhhh…" Mousse said, after he was slammed into the wall.

Ami quickly turned to Cologne.

"We have no quarrel with you, Elder," Ami said respectfully, having discern Cologne's true nature. "We simply want to know of Ranma Saotome's intentions towards a friend of ours."

"So, you are indeed Gifted, child," the Amazonian Matriarch said, as she presented herself. "Who is your teacher, if I may ask?"

"My master, who is also my friend, is Usats Ikutat, the Onitoyota of Desserts, bani of the Jedi Order." Ami didn't want to use Usagi's present name, for fear of retaliation.

Cologne gasped.

"You mean…Lady Usashinko, of clan Rantsu? She is still alive???"

"I'm at a lost as to what you mean, Elder."

"Ah, I am ahead of myself. I am Cologne, Matriarch of the Joketsuzaku."

Ami gasped. Cologne was a "Nyanchiczu"…a Chinese Amazon!

"Elder Cologne, it is an honor in meeting you," Ami said with a bow. "Mistress Usats have used the Amazonian methodology in my extensive training as a Jedi Knight."

"As she should. After all, Usashinko is an honored 'Sister' among the tribe. Come, let us discuss the situation further."

At the same time…

"This place is great," Naru said, as she bit into her Okonomiyaki, a Japanese pizza

"Yeah, it certainly is," said Rei, as she munched away. "This 'mission' is SO boring."

"I guess. At least the cook is cute."

Later that day, at the Cherry Hill Temple…

"Well, what happened?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I want to know as well," Artemis interjects.

The girls give their stories to the Moon cats.

"I see," Luna said. "And Ami, you say this…Cologne person wants to see Usagi again?"

"Yes," Ami replies. "Not only to discuss the 'Ranma' matter, but also to discuss 'family' business."

"Hmmm…I should talk to Usagi about this," Luna mused.

"Talk to me about what?" said a voice from behind.

Everyone turned to see Usagi standing there.

"Usagi…what are you doing here?" asked Luna.

"Anne told me that you guys were finished 'investigating' Ranma. So, I came here."

The Inner Sailors looked Anne, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, then, what's up?" Usagi said, as she sat down.

END FLASHBACK

After a bit of roller-blading, Usagi sat down to rest her feet a bit. Being so mortal, which included the lack of powers, had its drawbacks, as Washu's test have indicated. While Washu said that the caps placed on her could be removed, she has yet to find the means of doing so. So, for now, Usagi will have to deal with her humanity.

"Lady Usashinko?" said a voice from behind.

Usagi turned to see a very familiar face.

"Nina Williams? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for doing this," Nina said, as she cocked her hand…

POW!

Usagi's slumped form was draped over Nina's shoulder. She then activated her wrist communicator.

"Nina to Kazuya: I have the Moon Princess. I repeat…I have the Moon Princess."

Meanwhile…

Ranma Saotome, determined to get to the bottom of the situation, went to the Rantsu Foundation with his "partner-in-crime" Nabiki Tendo.

"Okay, Ranma, let ME do the talking," Nabiki asked.

"Sure, whatever," Ranma replied.

Nabiki shook her head. She knew how bull-headed Ranma could be at times. At least, the two of them looked professional in their suits.

The Rantsu Foundation was a large building that was in the heart of the downtown section of the city of Tokyo. It was part of the Mishma Zaibatsu complex in the northern part of the downtown area.

When Nabiki and Ranma entered the main lobby, they went to the reception desk.

"Hello, my name is Kamiko," the girl at the desk said. "How may I help you today?"

"We're-" Nabiki began.

"We're looking for the person in charge," Ranma said. Then he turned to his companion. "What?"

"What my friend is requesting is an appointment with your spokes-person," Nabiki said.

"Oh, okay. One moment please," Kamiko said, as she picked up her phone. "Mr. Rantsu? There is a- what is your names again?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"Nabiki Tendo."

"Right. There is a Mr. Ranma Saotome and a Miss Nabiki Tendo here to see you. Oh? Okay."

Kamiko turned to Ranma and Nabiki.

"Please take the service elevator to the right-hand side. Someone will be there to greet you."

"Thank you," Nabiki replied.

As Nabiki and Ranma walked, Nabiki berated Ranma.

"Saotome, if you mess this up, I won't help you any more. Okay?"

"Alright, alright. I just want things to be normal again."

The two reached the elevator, where a familiar face was seen.

"Uncle Ranma!" Nodoka ("Jinx") Rantsu said, as she hugged Ranma. "It's good to see you again."

"Uh, yeah," Ranma said nervously. "I didn't know that you would be here today."

"I'm the foundation's security specialist, silly!"

"So, are you to escort us…?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, Miss Tendo. Follow me."

The service elevator took the trio to the secluded portion of the building. It bypassed the normal building codes. Finally, the elevator opened up to reveal a plush and elaborate set up. From what Nabiki could guess, the room was expensive.

As the trio walked towards the main office, Ranma could not help but wander why the various artifacts were so familiar. The artifacts ranged from trophies, to suits of armor, to vehicles and the like. Finally, the trio arrived to the main office.

"Father is really looking forward in seeing you again," Nodoka replied, as she opened the door.

There, inside, was someone sitting in a plush chair, though only the back of the chair was seen. Wafts of cigar smoke drifted in the air.

"You may leave us, Nodoka," said the occupant of the chair.

"Yes, Father," Nodoka replied, as she bowed and left the room. Once the door was shut, the chair's occupant turned around.

It was an older-looking version of Ranma.

"What?" Ranma and Nabiki exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Usagi Tsukino woke up to find herself in a holding cell. She extended her senses to find out that she was being watched.

"Well, it looks like I am really in the deep," Usagi mused. As long as Kami-sama's enchantment was still in effect, she couldn't call down her greater powers; she could only access them whenever OTHERS are in danger.

"Well, it's time to get to work," Usagi said, as she began to chart the room. She could tell that the room had an air supply system of some type. Otherwise, she would have suffocated by now.

Tbc.


	52. Part 52

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 52

Eventually, Usagi was able to find a hidden panel underneath the floor boards. Using a safety pin that she always has in her hair she was able to jury-rig the door's locking mechanism without sounding the alarm. Quietly, Usagi crept down a darkened corridor, and out into an underground complex. The complex was below her, which was filled with activity. Usagi quickly ducked below the railing.

"Where the heck am I?" Usagi mused, as she observed the proceedings from her perch. Then, she looked down again, where she noticed that the equipment was for bioengineering.

"Hey!"

Usagi quickly turned her head to see a security guard. Even without her extra-powers, she was a skilled martial artist.

Leg SWEEP!

"Oof!" said the guard.

Usagi then scrambled over to the fallen guard, and applied the Vulcan nerve pinch. She then dragged the body to a nearby office, where Usagi put on the guards clothes, and tied the guard up in the broom closet.

A few minutes later, Usagi was walking towards the main level, as she surveyed the area. Apparently, she was a "guest" of the G Corporations, a subsidiary of the Mishma Zaibatsu. Finding a service elevator, Usagi utilized it, hoping to get to the ground level. However, instead of stopping at the ground level, the elevator continued its journey to a higher floor.

"Well, the jigs up," Usagi mused.

When the elevator finally stopped, it opened up in a large gymnasium. With nothing better to do, and knowing that someone was waiting for her, Usagi got off. When she did, the elevator's door closed.

"I'm glad that you have made it, Lady Usashinko," said a voice.

In the center of a large tournament mat stood a man. Power and evil seemed to be emitting from him, in spite of his ridiculous hair-style. He wore his sparring clothes. Next to him stood Usagi's attacker, the blond assassin known Nina Williams.

"Kazuya Mishma," Usagi retorted. "I see that you are still around, even after your father tried to kill you a few months ago."

"The old man is probably getting soft," Kazuya replied. "By the way, I heard that you have lost a lot of your power recently."

"Word travels fast," Usagi replied. "So, tell me, have you been stirring up trouble lately?"

"Humph. You wound me. I tell you what. If you can survive your beating, I'll tell you everything. Nina?"

As Nina left the mat, Kazuya got into a fighting stance. Lightning seemed to flow throughout his body.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Kazuya says.

Meanwhile…

At the Rantsu Foundation, a humanitarian arm of the Mishma Zaibatsu, a family reunion of sorts is taking place.

"Are…are you…me?" Ranma Saotome asked hesitantly.

Nabiki Tendo, Ranma's partner, was awestruck at the idea that the man seated before them could be an older Ranma.

"Don't be absurd," the man replied. "If you were me, would you not be here in my place?"

"…"

"I thought so."

Then the man got up, and stood before Ranma. And then he bowed.

"I am Kenshiro Rantsu, the acting clan head of the Rantsu. It is an honor to reacquaint myself with the founder of our family."

"Uh, thanks?" Ranma said, as he was taken aback.

Then, Kenshiro bowed towards Nabiki.

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss Tendo. You have a great future ahead of you in the business community."

Nabiki, who was also taken aback, merely nodded.

Kenshiro straightened his gray business suit, and then placed his hands on Ranma's shoulders.

"It's good to see you again, Ranma. When Nodoka told me that she ran into you a while back, I had hoped to see you again."

"Wait a minute," Ranma said, as he removed Ken's hands from his shoulders. "How do I know that YOU are related to me? For all I know, this could be some trick."

"True, so, how about this as proof?"

Ken took a glass of water from his desk, and poured it on his head.

"Ken…he…SHE looks just like your female form!" Nabiki cried.

"Males are rare within our clan, thanks to your curse," Ken said, as she took a towel to dry herself. "When there are Rantsus males, the Jusenkyo curse manifests itself. It passes through the female line of our clan, so THEIR sons could inherit the curse as well."

Ranma was in a state of shock. He had long accepted that he would never get rid of the curse, but it was a damaging blow to his ego that other people were cursed because of him.

Nabiki looked at her potential brother-in-law with sympathy. She may have been a mercenary, but she could imagine how much it would hurt both Ranma and Akane if their kids get the Ranma's curse.

"Look, it's not so bad," Ken replied, as she shifted back into her male form. "It's a good that you developed a family technique that allows us males to have some control over our forms. And that has helped cement our clan's reputation as spies and assassins, among other things."

"Spies? Assassins???" Ranma exclaimed. Did he found a shinobu?

"Ranma, please," Nabiki said, as she tried to calm down her friend. "We would like to talk to you about Ranma and his past, as well as this girl named-"

"'Usagi Tsukino?' Ah, yes, HER. If you, Ranma Saotome, is the 'Father' of our clan, then she is 'the Mother'."

"You mean…I…HER?!" Ranma exclaimed, thinking that Akane will kill him if she finds out that he's been with another woman.

"Relax, Ranma. Your marriage to her ended years ago, though, I'm afraid the circumstances behind it was rather tragic."

"What happened?" Nabiki asked.

"I rather not say, since I did promise Lady Usashinko-"

"That's Usagi, right?"

"Right. Anyway, I promised Lady Usashinko that I'd let her explain it, but I can show you your personal things, Lord Ranshin."

"Please, call me 'Ranma'," Ranma said. "So, where can we find Usagi?"

"That's the thing. We don't know."

"What happened?"

"We lost her signal yesterday."

"Do you think she's been kidnapped or not?" Nabiki asked.

"Not sure. Then again, with the amount of enemies Ranma and Usagi have acquired over the years, I wouldn't be surprised that what you said is the case."

"Ranma, it will be okay," Nabiki said, as she rubbed Ranma's back. "We'll get through this."

"I hope so," Ranma replied. "It's just that now, I'm not sure if I want to find out."

Meanwhile, over at the Genetic Corporation…

"Ha!" Kazuya Mishma said, as he delivered a powerful forward punch.

Usagi blocked the blow, and followed through with a back fist.

Kazuya smirked, as he caught the fist, pulled Usagi forward, and performed a reverse crescent kick to the back of Usagi's head…

POW!

Usagi fell forward, but she flipped over, pulled Kazuya's arm, tucked in her leg, and kicked Kazuya's ribs…

CRACK!

"Argh!" Kazuya said, as he said backward.

Usagi got into a fighting stance, ignoring the pain she felt on her head.

"Kazuya, you don't need to do this," Usagi said. "Ranma and I took you in after your father abused you."

"My father made me strong," Kazuya replied. "Besides, I've embraced my Devil side…"

"But you and Jun were suppose to be so happy together! Granted, your father did kill you-"

"You know NOTHING of lose! My father took my happiness away from me!"

"I don't know about lose? I…DON'T…KNOW…ABOUT…LOSE?!"

The pain of lose that Usagi felt somehow cracked the psychic barrier that Kami-sama had placed upon her. Like Kazuya, etheric energy danced around her body, and her eyes glowed. Wings made out of feathers sprouted out of her back, as weird markings appeared on her face.

"Heh, Angel," Kazuya said, as he shifted to his Devil form. "I was wondering where you went."

"You chose to reject me, son of Heihachi," Angel replied. "So, Lady Usashinko was kind enough to allow me to give me residence with her body. I, in turn, can manifest myself whenever I'm needed."

"Feh. I should have destroyed you when I had the chance."

And with that, Devil leaped at Angel, thus continuing the battle that Kazuya and Usagi started.

Meanwhile…

CLICK.

Kenshiro turned on the lights to the little used vault.

"There's a lot of stuff here," Kenshiro said. "It has yet to be re-categorized."

Ranma looked at the artifacts. In one corner, there were pictures, paintings and draped clothing. He went to one costume, and examined it.

"Take a look at this, Nabiki," Ranma said, as he felt it.

Nabiki looked closely. The costume had a red shirt and pants, but the symbol of the emblem that was on the shirt looked familiar…

"Ranma, do you have that badge of yours still?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied, as he pulled out that weird badge. It was an arrowhead made out of gold. "Hey, it matches!"

"Indeed it should," Kenshiro, as he handed Ranma a datapad. "This is from one of your logs from a computer file."

Ranma and Nabiki took a look at the picture. The scene looked normal enough. In the background, there was a large castle, and there was Ranma (who was in the red uniform), Usagi (who was in a gold mini-skirt), and some unfamiliar people. However, it was the sky that was strange. First, it was green, and there were three moons in the heavens.

"That's strange," Ranma said.

Nabiki looked closely. There were two females draped all over Ranma…GREEN women draped all over Ranma, with Usagi apparently upset.

"Well, Saotome, I see that no WHERE you go, women luv you."

Ranma paled at the thought at what Akane would think, if she sees this picture.

"That picture was taken in an alternate future timeline, when you were an officer on a starship. Security, I think."

Kenshiro then picked up a vase, that was among others.

This vase was made right after Jason of Greece selected his crew on the Argo. Together, "the Argonauts would go on a quest to obtain the Golden Fleece."

And then, he picked up another vase.

"And this was made during the 19th dynasty, when Prince Khafu Khatar led Egypt to its greatest height in power under the reign of Ramses II."

"So, what's that suppose to mean?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, take a look!" Nabiki said, as she examined the vases.

In spite of the different pictographic style, both of them had images of Ranma and Usagi!"

"You GOT to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not," Kenshiro replied. "Lady Usashinko told me many tales of your travels with her, how you were taken from your home, thanks to an enemy's trick. In fact, we have the video for it. You can access the file on the data pad."

Ranma was trying to find the "on" switch on the data pad.

"Here," Nabiki said, as she pressed a window screen.

A video image of the Furikan High School grounds, where two familiar figures are battling for dominance.

"Hey!" Ranma exclaimed. "This was that fight I had with Kuno."

"Hmmm," Nabiki replied. "From this time index, this happened just before the last school year ended."

"How did you…?" Ranma asked.

"We kept watch over you after you were born," Ken said. "The only regret about that is that we couldn't interfere in your father's questionable motives, even if he did succeed in making you a one of the greatest warriors to ever live."

"Well, of course…"

Tbc.


	53. Part 53

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 53

"Anyway," Nabiki said, as she rolled her eyes. "I remember Kuno getting this talisman. I also remember Ranma disappearing for about a week with no memory of what happened to him during his disappearance."

"Actually, it's a tad more complicated than that," Ken replied. "The truth of the matter is that you were away from your proper time line for about…five thousand years-"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, five thousand years. However, that's not in consecutive years, since you have been reborn and regenerated several times."

"But…how can Ranma be that old if he doesn't remember?" Nabiki asked.

"As I said, Ranma has been reborn and regenerated several times, and you have Lady Usashinko thank for that."

"What…what is she?" Ranma asked. He did not like anyone playing with his life like that!

"Well, see for yourself," Kenshiro said, as he presented another data pad. "Here."

Ranma and Nabiki looked at the proceeding images…

FLASHBACK

The music began to play, as the gathered dignitaries, military personnel and other honored guests stood. Captain Ranma Saotome, the newly appointed commander of the "Enterprise" (NCC-1701-B), an Excelsior-class starship waited for his new bride nervously. After thirty years of service, he was finally settling down.

Much to the lamentation of many of the women in the audience.

"Relax, Ranma," said Captain Hikaru Sulu, Ranma's best man. "It will go well."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Ever since Captain Usagi Tsukino had completed her own five-year mission aboard the "Serenity", Usagi felt the urge to settle down. After all, she wasn't getting any younger.

Finally, the bride comes forth. The newest Federation Ambassador-at-Large Spock walked the aisle, as he escorted his once beloved. He was the only family member that could "give her away".

"I'm so nervous, Spock-kun," Usagi whispered. "I just wish Kirk was here."

"Me, as well, Usako," Spock replied. Kirk had died years ago.

Usagi's bridesmaid Captain Nyota Uhura smiled at her long time friend. She was glad that Usagi and Ranma had finally admitted their feelings for each other, and then progressed their relationship to its logical conclusion.

As she walked down the aisle, Usagi looked at the familiar faces. Some were dignitaries from all kinds of worlds. There was Bela Omak, who was the "the Head Boss" of the Mob-control planet of Sigma Iotia II; there was tribal leader Leonard Usa-James Akaar, who was named after Dr. McCoy, Captain Kirk and Usagi for their role in freeing Capella IV from the Klingons. Speaking of which, even the Klingon commanders Kang (who once threatened to execute Ranma), Kor (who tried to kidnap Usagi as a hostage) , and Koloth (who traded barbs with Kirk) were there, though they would never admit having any form of respect for the rivals. Also in attendance was Chancellor Sigrid Reinhardt, who was the head of state of the Nazi-like planet called Ekos; even the Platonians and the Olympian god Apollo (both of whom inspired the Greco-Roman culture) were in attendance, as were the ever child-like Miri (who is the leader of the equally childlike populace of "Miri's World"). All in all, many of the guests at Usagi and Ranma's wedding had been saved by the couple and their crewmates, or were once sworn enemies-turned-staunch allies.

Finally, Usagi stepped forward, and faced her beloved. The wedding was being held at the Starfleet Academy chapel, which is located in the old Presidio in San Francisco, California.

Starfleet Admiral Garth signals his wife Marta, a green Orion woman, to cease the wedding music. It still amazed Usagi that Garth was once insane, and that he tried to kill his future wife, when the Enterprise was sent to investigate the penal colony Garth and Marta were imprisoned in years ago. The one good thing that came out of that situation was that Garth, once he was cured of his madness, taught Ranma his metamorphic ability, and thus allowed Ranma to be in control of his curse.

At any rate, as it was customary for Naval personnel, Admiral Garth performed the honor of marrying his two dearest friends, on the grounds of his Alma Mata.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man, Ranma Saotome, and this woman, Usagi Tsukino, in holy matrimony…"

Usagi began to shed a tear. She always wanted to have her wedding back in her own home, with her parents and friends there. Usagi then turned to where her daughter T'Sara sat. She had recently been promoted to Commander, and will take over the post of "First Officer" aboard the Serenity; Usagi's old friend Hoshi ("Sailor Earth") Sato had decided to resume her Starfleet duties, and thus will assume command of Usagi's old ship. Conversely, Usagi will take over for Hoshi as an Ambassador-at-Large, and will directly work with the Federation President on most matters. Uhura had jokingly told Usagi that the reason she took the desk job was to prepare herself for parenthood.

"Do you two have any words before the pronouncement?" Garth asked.

"Yes," Usagi replied, as she lifted her veil. "Ranma, I have saved myself-"

There's snickering in the background.

"Anyway," Usagi said with a glare. "I have saved myself the trouble of trying to figure out what to say to you, so I have written down a poem."

Usagi took out a datapad, and began to read:

I promise to love you from now on,  
To love you with all my heart.  
From now on we'll be together,  
Till death do us part.

I will love you and cherish you,  
Until the sun stops burning.  
I will do the honor and be your wife,  
It's you I'm always yearning.

To know that you love me,  
Brings joy to my heart,  
To know that you will be faithful,  
Is the key that love was from the start.

In you I can share my thoughts,  
You are my lover, My best friend.  
You have taken me to the highest point.  
You have taken me places I've never been.

I promise to pledge my love to you,  
I promise to be faithful and true.  
The words would mean nothing,  
If I didn't have you.

You are the love of my life,  
I hope you always know.  
I love you more than anything in the world,  
I won't ever let you go.

I promise to be you're everything,  
This is my vow to you.  
I can't wait for that day to come,  
Until the day we can say I do.*

(A/N**: **The poem that Usagi read is called "I Do", by Whitney Bird )

"AWWWWWWW," said the crowd, while Ranma blushed furiously.

"And you, Ranma, do you have anything to say?" asked Garth.

Ranma nodded. He then turned to look at Usagi.

"Usagi, for as long as I have known you, you have been there for me. We have journeyed together, and we have fought together. I can only hope that I can be a good husband to you, as you have been a best friend to me."

"coughWIMPcough," said Kang.

"Well, if there is nothing else, we may continue," Garth said. "Ranma Saotome, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Usagi Tsukino, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, by the laws of this land, and by Starfleet protocol, I now pronounce the two you spouses. Ranma, Usagi? You may kiss."

Ranma held Usagi's face in his hands, and passionately kissed his new bride.

"AAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" roared the crowd.

"How dull," quipped Trelane, also known as "the Squire of Gothos".

Once the closing wedding music was being played, Usagi and Ranma, with hand-in-hand, ran down the aisle, as rice was being thrown at them. The future looked bright indeed…

END FLASHBACK

When the video recording ended, both Ranma and Nabiki were in stunned silence.

"You were very much in love withy her, as she was with you," Ken said, as he took the data pad. "If there is one thing that you should know, is that whatever choice she has made for you, she did so out of love."

"If I'm her…husband," Ranma began, "then why can't I remember?"

Kenshiro looked at Ranma for a moment.

"When you died the last time, it was during an event known as 'The Week of Nightmares'. Tokyo was over-run creatures of the Dark…and worse. You, Usagi, the clan and are allies stopped this menace. Unfortunately, you had to face…your son to do so."

"My…son?"

"Yes," Kenshiro said, as he gave Ranma a picture. It was of a young man who looked EXACTLY like Ranma, except that the look-alike had blond hair.

"Who-?"

"This is Genryu Rantsu. He is the only male that you have sired directly, as far as we know. He is your child by Usagi."

"So, what happened?" Nabiki asked.

"Genryu…hated his curse, so much so that he made a deal with dark forces, as a way of gaining support in the Dark's attempt at dominion."

"Wait," Nabiki interjected. "Why is that YOU don't seem to mind your curse."

"To be honest, I really don't know. I was born in this century, so my own mindset is different from Genryu's, who was born during the Tokugawa era."

"About my…death…?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know the details, but something had happened to warrant the decision Usagi had made in not resurrecting your memories, along with your body. Instead, she decided to wait until the events involving you and that Kuno boy to take place. And the rest, as they say, is history."

Ranma looked away for a moment. This was too much to take in all at once.

BEEP-BEEP!

"Excuse me for a moment," Kenshiro said, as he activated his secured cell phone. "Go ahead."

Kenshiro's face frowned.

"What's going on?" Nabiki asked.

"I see, thanks," Ken said, as he closed the line. "Apparently, Lady Usashinko is in a fight with her foster son at the Genetic Corporation-"

"Then, let's go to her!" Ranma said.

Kenshiro looks at Ranma for a moment.

"Very well then, but remember the choice you have made today."

Kenshiro then placed his hands on Ranma and Nabiki's shoulder.

"Watch your step…" Kenshiro began.

"What are you talking about-?"

ZAP!

A moment later, at the Genetic Corporation…

ZAP!

Kenshiro, Nabiki and Ranma appeared in the building's gym room. There, they heard a woman's voice.

"Say it…SAY IT!"

The trio turned to see an…angel(?) putting a…devil(?!) into a head lock.

"What the-?"

"Okay, I…give…" Devil says.

"Good."

With Angel's release of Devil, the two returned to their original forms. Usagi then looked at Nina Williams, who was paralyzed with fear.

"Do I need to say something to YOU, Nina-chan?"

"Uh, nope. I'm all set," Nina replied with a big sweat drop.

"Good."

"Lady Usashinko?"

Usagi turned to see her descendent Kenshiro and-

"Ranma?"

Ranma went up to the girl, unsure at what he wants to say.

"You're…Usagi, right?" Nabiki asked.

Usagi looks at the girl, before turning her attention back to Ranma.

"Ranma…I suppose you're here for an explanation of things, right?"

Ranma, still unable to speak, nodded.

"Sigh. Very well. If you want the truth, then it's time for the truth."

**Tbc.**


	54. Part 54

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 54

For some time now, Usagi was suffering from a restless sleep…

"Godmother…"

_Usagi turned to seen a sea of endless sand. Dunes, she could see all around her…_

"_Godmother…"_

_Usagi turned her head towards the voice. She saw a young man. His skin seemed scarred with worm tracks._

"Godmother…Princess…USA'DIB! Remember your oath! Remember your oath to the House of Atreides!"

_His eyes were translucent blue._

"_REMEMBER THE GOLDEN PATH!"_

_Then, a sand storm blew towards her, as Usagi heard the wailing of The Wrym…_

"AH!" Usagi cried out, as she sat up in bed.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Luna d' Mus said, as she crawled onto Usagi lap.

"I…I'm fine."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Yes?"

Usagi's mother Ikuko poked her head into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Ikuko asked.

"I'm…fine, Mom," Usagi said. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Well, okay. But if you need to have a talk…"

"I'll be sure to let you know," Usagi replied.

"Alright then. Oh, breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Thanks."

Once Ikuko left, Luna turned to Usagi.

"Okay, what really happened?" Luna asked.

"The dreams of sand…they seem more intense than ever."

"Sounds like it's more than just a dream, Usagi."

"I'm beginning to suspect that you are right, Luna."

"So, what are you going to do about?"

"Right now, nothing. I have that little matter to clear up with Ranma first."

"Oh, I see." Luna knew that Ranma Saotome, Usagi's former husband, was trying to regain his lost memories, but didn't like the implication of doing so.

"I am surprised that you would do such a thing, by making sure that he did not remember his past. In fact, I'm surprised that you could alter everyone's memories at all."

"I'm ashamed to admit that I did so. I simply wanted to relieve everyone of the burdens that I placed on their shoulders."

"And how were you able to…?"

"Well, the Silver Millennium Crystal was the power source, and I used magic to make the change, and I used the Source to make the changes by way of Al's Cosmic Keyhole…"

"Okay, so what did you do?"

"Well, I need to back up a bit, because what I experiences will explain what I did, and why."

Usagi gave off a faraway stare before returning her attention back to Luna.

"My first experience involving manipulating one's own reality did not involve magic, though I have seen ways of doing so from a variety sources. The Dragonballs could allow the great Shenlong to grant wishes, as did the Dijinn."

"'Dijinn'?"

"Yes, genies. Then you had your various omnipotent beings, gods, alien intelligences and the like, but rarely could someone use a natural phenomenon to do so. I mean, I was still a young magus, by mage standards, and I barely scratched the surface of learning 'hyper-science'. I've seen one of my former crewmates, a kid named Wesley Crusher, actually found a way to create his own reality, though the circumstance surrounding it were accidental."

"Oh, I see…"

"Anyway, I better get up," Usagi said, as she takes a peek at the new dawn. "I got to get ready for the day."

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"Sailing."

A short time later, in Nerima…

Across town, at the Tendo-ke.

"You're ready to go, Ranma?" Nabiki asked, as she gathered her pack.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. Though he gave off a cool façade, he was nervous inside. "You think that she'll be honest?"

"I'm sure she will. After all, Usagi seems very…potent in her abilities, and thus could easily 'take care' of us."

"Well, if she tries to do anything…"

"Hopefully, she won't. Afterall, she's 'Sailor Moon'. That's got to mean something, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

A short time later, Nabiki Tendo and Ranma Saotome were at the docks by the Bay of Tokyo, where private boats were moored.

"I wonder where she's…" Ranma began.

"Ahoy!"

Nabiki and Ranma looked down to see Usagi, who was standing on a swan-shaped boat with full sails. Usagi herself was dressed in a sailor's uniform, complete with cap.

"I'm glad that you decided to make it," Usagi said. "I hope that you don't mind our means of travel."

"You can tell us what you know without the theatrics," Nabiki smirked.

"And not have some sort of adventure? Please."

Then, a man comes from below deck. He wore green pants with attached soles, orange shirt (as part of a wet suit), had blond hair, gold bracers and belt (with a gold letter "A" as the buckle).

"Well, you're all set," the man said. "That package I gave you is secured, as well as trident that I'm letting you borrow. DON'T LOSE IT."

"Arthur, we were former teammates. You can trust me."

"Fine. Good day, Princess."

And with that, the man dove over the side of the boat.

"Is that…?" Nabiki began.

"Why, yes," Usagi replied. "Come aboard. Come sail away with me."

"Fine," Ranma replied. "But no tricks"

"Where are you going?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, Arthur asked me to deliver something for him. And because I know the path to our destination, and because of 'politics', he asked me to deliver it. We will be back in a day's time."

Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other.

"Alright," Nabiki said. "We'll go."

"Great! We'll have quite a time, I guarantee it."

Once Nabiki and Ranma stowed away their things below deck, they sat back in their station, where Usagi took the wheel.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Usagi took out a silver wand, and began to "conduct".

DING! DONG! DUNG!

WHOOSH…

Ranma felt the wind shift.

"What did you do?" Nabiki asked.

"I used my wand to petition the wind gods. It's something I picked up years ago."

"Oh."

"We're ready to go!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see the swan's head. It was speaking to THEM.

"Gah!" Nabiki said, as she jumped into Ranma's arms.

"That's great, Mr. Swan," Usagi said. "Hoisting the sail…NOW."

FOOP!

WOOSH!

"Ah!" Ranma and Nabiki said, as they fell back. The Swan boat was really picking up speed with the wind at their back.

"Sorry about," Usagi said, as she steered. "We'll be going through a fog bank in a few minutes, so rest easy."

"Do you know where you're going?" Nabiki asked, as she sat in her passenger's seat.

"Sure do. Just relax, and enjoy the view."

Soon, "Mr. Swan" was well past the perimeters of Japan, as he crashed through the waves.

"So, when are you going to-" Nabiki asked.

"When we make our first stop at Windfall Island," Usagi replied. "We'll be there soon."

"Okay," Nabiki replied.

A few hours later, after Mr. Swan went through a rather peculiar fog bank, the three made it to a small island. From the looks of it, the island was a major trading zone, something that Nabiki noted. Once docked, the three left the docks for a tavern.

"Joanna!" Usagi said, as she went through "Joanna's" doors.

A middle age white woman with blond hair, tied into a bun, looked up from her bar.

"Usagi!" Joanna said, as she leaned over. "It's been quite a while."

"Yeah. Look, can we have the usual spot?"

"Sure. The upstairs is unoccupied at the moment. I can send Jack to take your orders."

"Thanks," Usagi replied, before laying down a few gems. Nabiki's eyes widened.

"Come," Usagi said, as she took Ranma and Nabiki to a room overlooking the harbor.

"Ah, it's good to be back," Usagi said, as she sat down. "Whew! So, what's up?"

Ranma looked at Nabiki and then turned to Usagi.

"First…are we married?"

Usagi sighed.

"Yes, we were, Ranchan. Several times, in fact."

"Then, why did we…break up?"

"Usually due to boredom. The first time, though, was because the death of one of our children. At the time, I blamed you, quite erroneously, for not doing enough to prevent Anna's demise."

"I…have a daughter?!"

"You have more than that. Here."

Usagi took out a family album from her pack. She took a small key from around her neck, and unlocked the album.

"This is…for you," Usagi said, as she handed the album. "It's an album of our family."

Ranma slowly took the album. For a moment, he simply stared at the cover. For her part, Nabiki placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

And, you, Nabiki, you seem to want something." Usagi commented.

"I-"

"Hello, I'm Jack, your waiter for this moment," a young man says. "Here are your menus. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes," Usagi began. "I would like to start off with a bottle of Merlot…"

During the meal, Ranma paged through the album wondering what he had gotten himself into. Some of the photographs were in black-and-white, while others were practically brand-new. And in a few of them, the background was alien or practically medieval. He did notice that in a few of them, it was apparent that he was with a few women other than Usagi, and had children by them. Usagi did her best in her explanation when she told a story behind them.

And then there was Nabiki, who was fascinated by Usagi's stories. It became apparent that the "meatball-headed girl" was far older than her demeanor indicates. When it came time to tell the story behind Nabiki and her sisters' marks, Usagi looked sad.

"Do you remember any significant event happening ten years ago?" Usagi asked.

"No, other than my Mom dying of cancer," Nabiki replied. "It was during some terrorist attack by these doomsday cult, too."

"Very good. Actually, that's a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what you and mostly everyone else remember is a lie. I should know, because I made it that way."

"Why?" Nabiki asked, wondering what type of power Usagi had to make the entire world forget any true event.

"There are a few things in this world that people should be afraid of, particularly if there are monsters involved."

"Monsters? Please. Do you expect me to believe in the supernatural?"

"You said it, not I. If you have seen 'Angel' fighting 'Devil' at the G Corporation, why not other types of creatures?"

"Good point. So, what does this have to do with me?"

"About ten years ago, a vampire lord named Demetri Romanov got together with several other freaks, and opened a portal to the Low Lands, what I call the lands of the dead and demons. He did so in order to control "the-powers-that-be" of the world of the Dark. The so-called "World of Darkness" is what I call anything that is secretive, alien, supernatural or worse. Well, during the week of Halloween, Demetri opened up this portal, which is called a "Hells mouth". Anyway, long story short, all hell broke loose on October 31st."

Usagi took a swig of her wine before continuing her story.

"My allies and I had quite a handful in containing Demetri's mess, but we managed to control the damage within Tokyo. It's a good thing to have the Mirokoshu ninja clan on your side, especially since they have intimate connections with demons…and I do mean intimate."

Nabiki noticed how decidedly ill Usagi appeared.

"Anyway, with their help as scouts, we were able to neutralize these demons group by group…one by one, including those holed up in areas not normally known by the community. In fact, the Rantsu Foundation still keeps a complete schematic of Tokyo, just in case there are any additional problems with…monsters.

"In the last days of mop-up operations, we had word that there was a nest holed up in a few districts, particularly in…Nerima."

Tbc.


	55. Part 55

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 55

And so, the story begins…

FLASHBACK

"There be demons in that house," Maria Mido said, as she surveyed the throng of houses with her magical lens. As the Mirokoshu clan head, Maria was the best in the business of demonic shinobu. She thought it was very smart of her to secure her clans alliance with the one who is destined to rule the world.

Sailor Moon sniffed the air. It went everything against her beliefs to work such a person. Still, she has been a somewhat ally of this clan, which has been reinforced since the so-called "Devil Hunters" don't mind working with them from time to time.

"Let's get on with this," Madoka Mano quipped, as she leisurely polished her sword. Being the 107th Devil Hunter, and one who is very good at her job, Madoka was being impatient. It's too bad her daughter had to blow her chances at becoming a Devil Hunter, by being so…common.

"Fine," Moon said, as she took out her Moon Crescent. She used it since it destroys not only physical evil, but spiritual evil as well. "Let's start this thing."

A short time later…

Kasumi Tendo bravely stood in front of her screaming sisters, as the thing in front of them slithered its way from their mother's dying. Kamiko Tendo, the Tendo sisters' mother, had died defending them.

If only Father was here! Kasumi thought.

But before the monster leaped at the girls…

SLICE!

The two pieces of the demon quickly crumpled, as Sailor Moon stepped forward. She hated being so vulgar, but close-quarter combat would have made the use of her energy attacks dangerous to civilians.

Moon then kneeled before Kamiko to examine her wounds.

"Damn," Moon muttered. Already, the toxins were beginning to transmogrify the woman into something else. Effectively, the woman was already dead, since the soul had already moved on. In her place was a bane. And when the transformation was complete, the woman was going to be a "famori"…a human transformed into a demon. There can be no purification of the spirit, since the spirit has long since departed.

"Is…Mother going to be okay?" Kasumi asked.

Moon looked at the woman.

"What is your name?" Moon asked.

"Ka…Kamiko," the woman began. "Are…are my babies…okay?"

"They are, Kamiko-san," Moon replied grimly. "Rest now."

And with one swift motion, Moon jammed her gloved hand into Kamiko's body.

"What are you doing to our Mommy?" Akane cried.

Ignoring the pleas, Moon pulled out a withering worm-like thing. At the larvae stage, it was easy to get out the bane.

Upon seeing it, the Tendo sisters screamed.

The bane withered angrily, as Moon stuck out her closed fist around the bane.

"Die," Moon said simply, as she channeled her Moon-Healing powers.

FISSSSSSSS!

And that is that.

With all the girls crying now, Moon thought of the one thing that could remedy the situation.

END FLASHBACK

"YOU ERASED OUR MINDS?!?" Nabiki yelled.

"Not erased, suppressed," Usagi said. "Look, it was for your own good. You've just seen your mother's demise, and you all might attract more demon taint in the future. So…I placed a seal on each of you to protect you for your own good. And as far as the rest of the world is concerned, your mother died of cancer, though I consider bane-taint a cancer on a spiritual level."

"What right did you have to make the decision?" Ranma interjected. "What about MY memories? Did you take them away?"

"No, Ranma, I didn't. I'm sure Kenshiro told you about Genryu, right?"

"He did mention him."

"Well, when you were reborn, I made the choice to let you be. It's bad enough that you felt obligated to because of our shared past-"

"And what past is that?"

"Fine. The truth of the matter is that when I first met you, you saved my life, and made an impression because of it. Would you and Nabiki like to see how?"

Ranma looked Nabiki, who nodded.

"It was after my friends and I had spent time on a desert planet called Arrakis. At the time, we were trying to find our home. We used worldly gateways, temporal portals and the like in order to find our way home. Unfortunately, we took the wrong detour and found ourselves in…the age of Myths and Legends."

And with that, Usagi began to generate the images in their minds.

FLASHBACK

Usagi Tsukino, Hoshi Sato and T'Pol of Vulcan were wanderers of the known world, travel hear and there. Eventually, they ran into many of the legendary figures of that world, such as Atalanta the Swift, Jason the Argonaut, Perseus the Courageous, Xena the Warrior Princess and even the legendary Hercules. Of course, these weren't the only figures they met, for they would wander the lands of the East, Europe, Africa and the New World. Most importantly, they would run into gods of these lands, as they tend to walk the Earth.

As the commanding officer, T'Pol had to rein in Usagi's tendencies in getting involved with the local affairs. Unfortunately, depending on one's point of view, Usagi became involved with the Amazons, after saving the strong-willed Hippolyta from a hunt gone bad. Because she was one of the Queens of the Nation of Themiscyria, her sister Antiope being the other half, it became her right to make Usagi a "blood-sister", and thus gave her the status of honorary "Amazon Princess". There were some who insisted that Usagi takes a test known as "The Guantlet", in which the contestant must go through several challenges, which ended in a dual. Needless to say, Usagi's hard life on Arrakis and elsewhere made her more than a match for even the strongest of the Amazons.

It must be noted that even the weakest Amazon was ten times as strong any man.

CRACK!

Without batting an eye, Usagi laid-out Pythia with one blow. She didn't even need to use her speed to pull it off.

"Any other takers?" Usagi said with a cocky grin.

"Show off," T'Pol said dryly.

Thus, Usagi earned the right to become an Amazon Princess.

Of course Usagi took all this in strides, not really knowing the ramification of what her new found title meant.

About ten years later, Usagi and friends, who had decided to open a tavern at a major crossroads. The Icarus, their shuttle from the Enterprise, needed to refuel. Unfortunately, the materials needed to create more fuel were too expensive to assemble, for that time era. So, the three decided to operate a shop in order to come up with the gold needed for the necessary fuel. Usagi could cobble up something together, but it would still take time to do so.

So one day…

RING! RING!

Usagi, who was managing the bar at the time, turned to see her potential customer.

"Welcome to 'Shakey's'," Usagi began. "May I-"

Usagi saw a dozen female warriors. Then she saw Pythia…and Xena and Gabrielle!

And they weren't too happy either.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

Pythia got on her knees.

"I, Pythia of the Amazon Nation, formerly request Princess Usagi, of the House of Hippolyta, for assistance."

Now, Usagi knew that Pythia did not like her being a royal among the Amazons. So this was really serious.

Usagi turned to Xena.

"Okay, tell me what's up."

"We are assembling all available Amazons," Xena replied. She intended not to accepta a negative response. "Antiope is leading a war against Troy."

"What about Hippolyta?"

"Poli and half of the Nation were sent on a mission from the gods," Gabrielle replied softly. She, too, was an Amazon Princess, though of the Antiope line. "Unfortunately, it's long term."

"Alright, give me a ten minutes to get ready then."

A short time later…

"Ensign, I forbid you from participating on this excursion," T'Pol ordered, as she walked with a now suited Usagi, who mounting her gear on her steed. "You don't even know the reasons why there is this war."

"It doesn't matter, T'Pol," Usagi said, as she mounted her horse. Dressed for war, stylized her armor after her Sailor Senshi uniform. "I'm honored bound to defend the honor of my nation."

"You always seem to get into trouble, Usagi," Hoshi said, as she handed Usagi her gear. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, T'Pol will need help here."

"Fine then. Just come home safely."

"Will do," Usagi replied. "Look, T'Pol, it will still take a long time to assemble the fuel."

"I am aware of that, Ensign. However, our time could be more useful working on that project, rather gallivanting around the ancient world."

"I love you, too," Usagi replied sarcastically. "I'll keep steady correspondence while I'm away."

And with that, Princess Usagi rode with her sisters into battle…

Many years have passed since the siege of Troy began, and the Amazons performed splendidly, especially with Xena, the Warrior Princess, acting as Garrison commander for Antiope's warriors.

Unfortunately, like any war, there were casualties.

First, there was Queen Antiope herself, who was slain by the mighty Hector. As the next in line for succession, Gabrielle became Queen of her line, with Pythia as the successor.

Mighty Achilles, who divine heritage enabled him to best many men, was eventually succumbed by the arrows of Hector's brother Paris. Paris, who sought revenge against Achilles for his slaying of Hector, shot a poisoned arrow in Achilles' heel, which is the only vulnerable spot on his form. His mother, a nymph, had dipped Achilles in the River Styx, holding only his one heel, thus inventing the phrase "Achilles' heel" to indicate a vulnerable spot.

It most be noted that the Amazon Princess Usagi had taken a liking to Achilles, who reminded her of old boy friend Mamoru Chiba, otherwise known as "Tuxedo Kamen". In fact, the two were getting close when Achilles was killed in battle.

Scene: A distraught Usagi, dressing in a black shawl and robes, places a bouquet of Lilies on Achilles' funeral pyre, just before King Agamemnon, the commander of the Greek forces, sets pyre on fire. Usagi sobs in Gabrielle's arms, while Xena looks on, just as the skies opens up full of rain. Usagi would be in mourning for a week before she is ready to do battle.

Speaking of whom, Princess Usagi, though Bene Gesserit trained, had a tough time dealing with the Trojans, especially when the gods themselves were involved through the avatars. It was no secret amongst the Olympians that this slip of a girl would one day assume dominion over the Earth, so all manner of monsters and godlings targeted the Greek forces, and Usagi in particular. Nevertheless, fueled by righteous anger, much to her friends' concern, Usagi was neither the naïve adventurer nor the mature thinker; she was a fury incarnate, which became all to apparent during an event known as "The Battle at the Midnight Sun", when the battle took place during a lunar eclipse. While the battle itself was inconclusive, more lives were lost that night than in any other time during the war. In fact, Xena herself had to pull Usagi back, in order to prevent her friend from becoming another "Callisto", Xena's mortal enemy.

In response to Usagi's rampage, Prince Paris, who love for the beautiful Helen had started this "Trojan War", nearly slain Usagi with a notched arrow. The person who prevented that was the first person she would meet from her own time and place.

"Usagi!"

"Huh?"

THIP!

Lt. Ranma Saotome, of the U.S.S. Enterprise, caught the arrow in his hand.

"What kind of male are you?" Usagi asked in Greek. Being so engrossed in the ways of the Amazons, she began to pick up their attitudes. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm a friend," Ranma said slowly. "As to where I come from, I come from the future. Well, originally come from Japan, in the 20th century, but-"

Usagi grabs Ranma by the shoulders.

"You're from the future?" Usagi asked, in Japanese excitedly.

"You're…squeezing me…"

"Oh, sorry," Usagi replied. She had forgotten than since she joined the sisterhood of the Amazons, her natural strength had increased by a factor of ten.

"That's okay. Look, I'm here to make sure that you live long enough to meet up with your friends Captain Sato and Ambassador T'Pol-"

"CAPTAIN Sato? AMBASSADOR T'Pol?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Will you let me escort you back home?"

"Well, sure, but I got to finish this war first."

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he took out his data pad. "Looks like the dates match. Come."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to build a giant wooden horse with Odysseus…"

Tbc.


	56. Part 56

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 56

It was year ten of the Trojan War, when Odysseus initiated his plan of using a wooden horse to sneak into the city of Troy. The Trojans were vanquished.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Pythia asked, as she prepared to move out the Amazon forces. Xena and Gabrielle were already heading to the Far East to deal with a personal matter, leaving Pythia in charge of the Amazon Nation.

"My companion and I are heading back home by way of Ithica," Usagi said. "Besides, you know how T'Pol can get if I delay my return."

"I understand. Be well, my sister."

"And you, my sister."

The two performed an Amazon salute.

It must be noted that Usagi Tsukino would have a profound impact on the Amazons. She had passed on her Bene Gesserit teachings to her sister Amazons. With the splintering of the Amazon Nation, each tribe would build upon her teachings.

Like the "Chestnuts-on-a-Roasting-Fire" martial arts technique patented by the Amazons of the Far East, or the "Swift Justice" martial arts technique (which allowed the wielder to utilize the blade at "invisible speed") patented by the Christian warrior nuns.

And then there are the Amazons of supernatural persuasion, like the all female pack of werewolves called "the Black Furies", or even the mystical, all female "Sisters of Hippolyta", who put their own spin on these alien teachings.

Most importantly, Usagi's influence would create the greatest Amazon the world has ever known: Princess Diana of Themiscyria, Paradise Island, otherwise known as WONDER WOMAN. Diana, upon hearing stories about her legendary forebare, as a child growing up, strived to emulate Usagi. She even had her hair-style, at one point, like Usagi's. When she finally met Usagi, as Sailor Moon, it was during World War II, when both were members of the Justice League of America. Later, they would be allies amongst the Justice League of America as its founding members.

How that partnership went, is a different story.

***

When Usagi and Ranma chose to accompany Odysseus back to Ithica, they did not know that he had offended the sea god Neptune, who vowed that Odysseus would never return home…which included those on board his ship. So, for the next ten years, Odysseus and shipmates sailed from one island after another. Some excursions were pleasant enough. Unfortunately, most were not.

Scene one: the Island of the Cyclops.

"Me, hungry!" the Cyclops roared, as it tried to stomp on everyone.

Ranma ran around the giant into a vortex…

"Dragon Rising ASCENSION!"

POW!

With the Cyclops laid out, Usagi used her strength to roll the rock away from the entrance.

"Grab some sheep and lets go," Odysseus said.

Scene two: the Island of Lesbos.

"Come, my pig-tailed goddess," Kunaka, the island matriarch commanded. "Let me take you away to experience my Earthly delights."

"Gah!" Ranma-chan gasped, as she ran around the dinner hall.

Scene three: the Island of the Four Winds.

Both Ranma and Usagi sat at the feet of the god Zephyr, the god of the west winds. Even though Odysseus had managed acquire some help (which would later be squandered by a thieving crewmate), the two wanted to know how to glide on winds without the need for gliders. Later, before moving on, she would pass on this skill to the Amazons.

Scene four: the Island of Circe.

"Don't worry, Ranma," Usagi said, as she rode Ranma the HORSE. Thanks to the witch goddess Circe, half the men were turned to animals. "We'll get that witch to turn you back to normal."

Later, Usagi would trick Circe into thinking that her magics had failed, after using Ranma's curse to become human again (albeit a female human). As a result, Odysseus' men were returned to normal.

Scene five: the Island of the Lotus Eaters.

The crew was tricked into eating a narcotic made from the Lotus plants. Ranma and Odysseus burnt most the crops as a way of weaning an addicted Usagi, who wanted to forget her harsh life.

"Snap out of it!" Ranma yelled. "Remember who you ARE!"

Usagi's eyes, which were glazed over, began to clear up.

"Ranma?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you."

Scene six: the Island of the Dead.

With Odysseus visiting a seer in Hades, Ranma took time to comfort a shivering Usagi. She was still suffering from the effects from the Lotus.

"I hear them, Ranma," Usagi said with a shiver. "I can hear them calling me…"

"Don't worry, Usagi," Ranma replied, as he held Usagi's hand. "We'll make it through these trials yet."

Scene seven: the twin threats of Charybdis and Scalia.

Based upon the advice of a phantom seer, Odysseus orders the crew to sail through some rocky island. According to the seer, once the crew's ship has sailed passed these rocks, Ithica was not very far.

However, there was something bugging Ranma about these rocks. Something that he had read about back in Starfleet Academy.

Usagi was picking up some very bad vibes too.

"Ranma, I-"

"Me, to, Usagi," Ranma replied, as he cursed himself for loosing his data pad a few years ago.

Once the ship was within the rocks, Ranma extended his senses, for it was dark. One of Odysseus' men lit a torch.

There was something big, nasty and dangerous.

"Usagi, get down below," Ranma ordered.

"But I'm a warrior, too, you know."  
"Please, now!"

Usagi nodded, as she did as she was told.

Ranma then turned towards the crewmates whom he had grown fond of. It saddened him that many of them was going to die, thanks to-

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"

-the monster Scalia. It had four long necks, tiny eyes and was all mouth…with huge, razor sharp teeth. It relied on sound, rather than sight, to hunt for its prey.

Ranma knew that he could protect himself and the crew, but it burned him that the Temporal Prime Directive forbade him from interfering in the natural flow of things.

At least, he can save a few of the men when they meet-

SLOOSH!

-Charybdis. It was a huge, worm-like thing that swallowed entire ships and whales. It trapped its victims by opening its gigantic maw (which was lined with teeth).

"AHHHHHHH-!" the crew cried, as the waters began to get choppy.

"Usagi, do you remember how to glide?" Ranma asked.

"Yes…"

"Good. Try to grab as many men as possible. I'll do the same."

To hell with the Prime Directive! Ranma thought.

While the boat and a few men were sucked into the maw of Charybdis, Usagi and Ranma floated on the updraft that the monster was creating. And then…

SPLOOSH!

The monster spewed a jet stream of water up at the remaining crew, knocking everyone out of the sky.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Usagi cried, as she fell from the sky.

Ranma, too, lost into the sea, as he went for the remaining crew.

"Usagi? USAGI!"

Meanwhile, Odysseus had found Usagi floating near a debris. He swam towards her, and helped her up, making sure that she did not drown.

"Over here!" Odysseus said, as he noticed his waterlogged crew. Since leaving Troy, only a handful of have survived their ordeal thus far.

"Sir, we need to find dry land soon," Ranma said.

Odysseus nodded.

Eventually, they found themselves on the island of Calypso, a sea goddess, and her hand maidens.

"Well, it looks like we have visitors," Calypso smirked. "Or, should I say, permanent guests."

In spite of their collective power, neither Ranma nor Usagi would be able to overcome Calypso's power, especially since she had complete dominion over her island. This did not include the fact that the Neptune was still upset at Odysseus, making it impossible for them to travel by water.

It would be a few years before the Olympians forced Calypso to allow Odysseus and crew to leave the island.

When they did, they first made it to ancient Phoenicia, which is now called "Lebannon", and caught a ride back to Ithica. Apparently, Neptune ceased his harassment when a certain omnipotent being decided to have a word with him…

"I AM THE LORD OF THE SEAS!" Neptune raged. "YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
"Oh, but I can, squidling," Q said, as he held Neptune in his hands. "Usagi is an important assignment to me, and I would be VERY unhappy if she cannot fulfill her destiny. Understood?"

Neptune (or Posidonis, as the Greeks called him) gulped.

A week later, Odysseus and crew made it back to Ithica, just in time to throw out Penelope's "suitors" (as in "leeches"). Odysseus, now reunited with his wife Penelope and his son Telemachus, thanked Ranma and Usagi for being by his side. The remaining crew members partied at realizing their new-found lease on life.

***

As Ranma and Usagi approached Usagi's tavern, Ranma stopped.

"Ranma, what's wrong? Don't you want to come inside?"

"No, I can't. This is the end of the line for me."

"Oh. Well, I guess this is good-bye, then."

"No, Usagi, this is 'see you later'."

And with that, the two hugged.

Once Usagi was inside, a familiar face looked up from her books.

"You're late," T'Pol said with a smile.

"I…ran into trouble," Usagi replied with smile.

Meanwhile, back outside…

"Well, half-girl," Q said, as he smirked. "I take it that you were successful…in spite of yourself."

"Yeah, right," Ranma replied. "Anyway, Usagi will live long enough to free me from that temporal prison that Kuno put me in."

"Quite. Now, if you don't want to waste any more of MY time, I can send you back to the 24th century, aboard Picard's ship."

"Right. Let's get the hell out of here."

And with that, the two were gone.

Eventually, at the close of the Mythic Age, Usagi, T'Pol and Hoshi would move on. It would be a hundred years before they returned to Jonathan Archer's Enterprise in the 22nd century. A hundred years later, Usagi, a part of the crew of the James T. Kirk's Enterprise, would free a younger version Ranma Saotome from his temporal prison, thus fulfilling a perfect circle.

END FLASHBACK

"So you see, Ranma, I owe you more than I can ever repay. If you want, I can either give you back your FULL memories, or leave you alone, or I can simply leave you alone as you are. I only wanted to let you live out your own life, since it was unfair of me to keep away from your true love."

"And, what's that?" Ranma said, who was still shocked at the images Usagi fed him and Nabiki.

"Akane, silly! She needs you more than you possible know."

"Well, I need to think about this."

"And I as well," Nabiki said. "You gave us a lot of information to ponder. By the way, where are you taking that package you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh, I got to take it to Calypso's place. It's her birthday, and, well, I wanted to cheer her up."

"Huh?" Ranma said, who was starting to recall the events that Usagi had mentioned."

"And just how are we suppose to get there?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh, by way of Scalia and Charybdis."

"WHAT?!" Ranma

"Oh, relax, you two. Why do you think I brought Aquaman's Trident with me? Besides, those two have mellowed over the years. Feed them a few tons of food, they're practically congenial."

"But…they killed your…our crewmates!" Ranma exclaimed.

"I know. Who do you think made them more congenial? Look, I learned that even the monsters of the universe have a place in it. That's one of the reasons why I keep the Mishma Zaibatsu around, in spite of Heihach's schemes, why I have allies among the demon-trafficking clans, and why I did not kill our son Genryu when he took your life. In fact, you, Ranma, forbid me from going after our son because he was family. Heck, I don't know if I could deal with our son even if I wanted to."

And so, upon those words, the three ate their meals in silence. There would be another day of adventure for the trio.

However, that's a different story altogether.

**Fin.**


	57. Part 57

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 57

"_**With the rise of a dynasty, there is always a fall."**_

- **Irulan, "The Book of Irulan"**

*******

Usagi Tsukino looked at the morning sky, which peeked over the oceans. She knew that although she could very well ignore the pleas of help, her honor was at stake. When it comes to that character trait, Usagi could always be counted on in a pinch. In fact, she would move heaven and earth, sometimes literally, to save the life of a friend, family and ally.

The problem was that Usagi would have to leave while the problems involving several factors in her life. There was the problem involving Ranma Saotome, who has yet to decide where their relationship stands. Right now, Usagi was using one of her doppelgangers (thanks to magic) to help Ranma understand her better, while out to sea. His would-be sister-in-law Nabiki Tendo is also with Ranma to understand her own situation; years ago, Usagi had place a magic tattoo on Nabiki and her sisters bodies to protect them from Banes, as well as suppress their memories of the events surrounding their mother's demise at the hands of demons. So far, both Ranma and Nabiki have been accepting of Usagi words. However, only time will tell if either of them will forgive her for making choices for them.

Then there was the on-going feud between Kazuya Mishma and his father Heihachi, though that little problem was "containable". There was also her son Genryu Rantsu, who is now getting involve with "the World of Darkness" again, which could, Usagi feared, would replicate the so-called "Week of Nightmares"; a nightmarish scenario that could result, if Genryu succeeds in his ambitions, he will bring about "The Reckoning", "Gehenna", "The Apocalypse", "Time of Judgment", "End of Days", or whatever euphemism a doomsday watcher would use. If that happens, the Demon World, the Beast World and the Human World will merge, the Heavens will be cut off, and all of humanity will descend, most likely be used as cannon-fodder or food for the Demonic masters and other similar monsters.

Unfortunately, those scenarios will have to wait for a moment.

"Mom, do you have to go?"

Usagi turned her head.

"Renee, you know that I have to do this," Usagi said, as she hugged her possible-future daughter, who was now 12 years old. "Besides, there are your sisters you can spend time with."

"Yeah, I know," Renee said. "It's just that this is the only time I can spend with you, when you aren't a monarch or something."

"I know, I know," Usagi said. "Look, we'll spend as much time as you want once I get back."

"Okay…"

"And I want you to listen to the other Sailor Scouts if trouble comes. Even though you will be my replacement during my absence, Minako and the others should be deferred to. Okay?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good."

Later, in Okayama, Masaki Shrine, in the bay of "The Wild Bunny"…

"Well, you're all set," Washu said, as she wiped her hands of grease. "Now, because of the temporal distance, your connection to this present temporal locus will be a bit skittish."

"Don't worry," Usagi said, as she finished putting on her desert gear. "I know enough temporal magic and mechanics to figure out a way back. Of course, you DID double check the instrument panel, right?"

"Hey, you trust me, right?"

Usagi looks at Washu expectantly. Then she looked at T'Sara, Ami and Hoshiko."

"Well?" Usagi asked.

The three gives a collective "thumbs up".

"Good. Now, Ami, make sure that the others understand the importance of my mission."

"I will, Usagi. However, I can make arrangement to come with you-?"

"I need you here. Besides, I'm bringing-"

"I'm ready!"

Everyone turned to see Yugi ("Sailor Jurai") Masaki, as she comes onto the deck. Kikira, who is the clone of Katsuhito (aka Prince Yosho of Jurai) Masaki, Washu (the Greatest Scientific Mind in the Known Universe) and Usagi herself, had recently recuperated from the taint that she had suffered from at the hands of Yosho's enemy Kagato. Yugi would accompany Usagi on her mission as a way of getting to know her "mother". Besides, Usagi could always use someone to watch her back while in an alien environment.

"I hope that I got everything ready for our trip."

Yugi looked like someone who was going to the beach, with her short-shorts, tank top, overhead umbrella, and the like.

"'Kira, we're not going to the beach, you know," Usagi said.

"But…aren't we're going to the dunes?"

"…"

"Right?"

"Ah, no. Change into more appropriate wear."

"Oh, okay," Yugi said, as she pouted.

"Are you sure that you want her to come along, mother?" T'Sara asked.

"I can get ready, if you want…" Hoshiko began.

"No, I want HER to come. It was not right that she had to be cooped up for a year, so this trip will help her as much as it will help me. I can…use a familiar face."

A short time later, Usagi and Yugi (who brought along her pet "cabbit" Ki-Ohki), who was dressed in tan shorts, hiking boots, a safari hat and had her backpack (with survival gear), stepped through the modified holodeck; the holodeck revealed an alien, desert landscape. Once the deck's doors closed behind them, Usagi knew that they were really on Arrakis, the planet known as "Dune".

But there was something wrong about the air…

"So, where to, boss?" Yugiasked, as she took a swig of her bottled water.

"We ride," Usagi said, as she planted her instrument into the ground.

"What's that?"

"You'll see," Usagi replied, as her instrument began to make a steady, vibration into the ground.

"What's it doing?"

"It's sending out a signal to one of the indigenous specimens on this planet," Usagi replied. She was tempted to use her moisture mask, but she no longer need any sort of environmental unit to survive in most environments. "The people here used them to ferry across the planet."

Then, Yugi could hear deep rumblings within the earth, as did Ki-Ohki. Something BIG was approaching their position fast!

"Yugi, stepped towards me. Now."

Yugi did as she was told, just as the giant worm popped out of the ground.

"ROARRRRR!"

"Yikes!" Yugi said. She was getting ready to pound the beast, when she noticed that Usagi was already upon it!

"Up here!" Usagi called, as she attached her reins to the worm.

Seeing that Usagi was okay, Yugi leaped onto the worm with Usagi.

"I still have it," Usagi mused, as she directed the worm towards the planet's capital. "'Yugi, just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Okay. Come, sit on my lap, Ki-Ohki."

"Ki-OW!" said Yugi's pet cabbit, as it sat on her mistress' lap.

Meanwhile, Usagi was in deep thoughts when she heard the roar of the engines of a flyer, five of them, in fact.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, wondering what to do.

"Here, grab this," Usagi said, as she handed her reins to Yugi.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Just don't let go," Usagi replied, as she took to the skies.

Meanwhile, the lead flyer held an important entourage.

"Is that really necessary?" Princess Irulan asked nervously.

"Don't tell me that you are nervous, Step-mother," Usayoshi said coyly, as he deftly steered the flyer around the desert floor.

Ganymede giggled.

With the buzzing sound, several sandworms popped up. Using his piloting skills, Usayoshi maneuvered the flyer into the maw of the beast.

"I REALLY think it is time to do away with this nonsense," Irulan pleaded.

"Really brother, must you be so reckless?" Ganymede said mockingly.

Then, at the last moment, Usayoshi piloted the flyer out of the maw.

"Please not do that again," Irulan asked.

The kids merely laughed, until they noticed a strange sight:

There was a person floating in front of their flyer, ramrod straight with arms crossed. And this person was moving WITH the flyer at its speed while doing so.

"Who is THAT?" Irulan asked.

"Well, this mystery person is signaling us to head for that plateau," Ganymede commented.

"Then, let's," Usayoshi said, as he piloted the craft to the plateau.

When the flyer landed, the occupants got out.

"I wonder where this mystery person is-"Irulan began.

Then, they saw the person dropping from the sky. Landing in a crouch position, the person slowly rose.

"Who are you?" Irulan demanded.

"Is that anyway for you to talk to an old friend, dear Irulan?" said the stranger.

"That voice…" Ganymede began.

"It's- "Usayoshi began.

Usagi removed her facemask, cowl and hood.

"Usagi…" Irulan said.

"Godmother!" the twins yelled, as they ran to hug Usagi.

"My precious darlings," Usagi replied, as she hugged the twins back.

Tears fell from Irulan's eyes. Perhaps the troubles that are facing the realm will be remedied after all.

**Tbc.**


	58. Part 58

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 58

Later…

The main palace was abuzz with activity. Emperor Leto was worried about the preparations for his most honored guest. Leto possessed much of his father and mother's good traits.

"Husband, relax," Empress Ohelem chided, as she rubbed her husband's shoulders. "Mother will be proud of you."

"Are you truly concerned, dear, or his your Harkkonen forked tongue in use?"

"Only an Atreides mind can fathom that, my darling."

And then the two shared a deep kiss.

"Ah-hem."

The couple turned to Chancellor-Princess Alia standing there. She was very much impatient at such an open display of affection.

"Nephew, I do not think that be so open with your affections."

"Auntie, I am Emperor. My word is law. And since when have you been so concerned about my love for Ohelem?"

"As you said before, she is a Harkkonen. In fact, your loving bride was the daughter of your grand-father's mortal enemy."

Leto turns to his aunt, and gives her a hard stare.

"I will not allow you to besmirch my beloved wife like that. I AM EMPEROR, Chancellor. Pray that you do not forget that."

"As you wish…my Lord."

And with that, Alia bowed and left the audience chamber

"Husband, it is alright," Ohelem said, as she hugged Leto from behind. "A Harkkonen is not to be trusted, after all."

"All kidding aside, you are my wife, 'Lem. Aunt Alia needs to remember that."

"I'm sure she'll do just that, husband."

A short time later, Alia storms into her chambers.

"Leave me, now!"

"Yes, Chancellor," replied Alia's acolyte. The so-called "Acolytes of Muad'Dib" were the followers of Alia, the sister of the Muad'Dib. Alia claims to use them to spread the word of the Muad'Dib, but there is a suspicion among the Fermen that these acolyte are used to promote Alia's will…and tyranny. Emperor Leto has scaled back Alia's influence in politics of late, but this has not stopped his aunt from slowly consolidating her power-base among the faithful. Stilgar, who serves the Emperor as his "Man-at-Arms", has seen this. However, his tribe has been traditionally neutral, and therefore could not openly interfere between the Muad'Dib zealots and those Fermen who no longer wish that their people remain "the hand" of the royal court. Thus, Stilgar and his Royal Knights have their hands full in keeping the peace on Arrakis.

Once the acolyte has left, Alia begins to pace around her room.

Take it easy, dear, said a voice.

"Leave me alone!" Alia cried, as she held her head in her hand.

Really, do you have to be so belligerent?

"You can be SO cruel, Baron Harkkon!"

But isn't that part of my charm?

Pregnant women partake the spice can give birth to "the pre-born", those children who become self-aware while still in the womb. Typically, these children mature fast, and possess a weird sense of awareness that disturbs most people. Alia was produced in this matter, after her mother Jessica partook the spice when she took up the role of Bene Gesserit Mother on Arrakis years ago. In a way, Alia has always been isolated from everyone else, more so now since her brother Paul has passed on, all thanks to the spice of Arrakis.

Princess Usagi, Alia's predecessor, tried her best to placate Alia, by being a sister to the lass. One of the reasons why Usagi made Alia into "the protector of Arrakis", thereby provides a link between her and the Fermen. Unfortunately, Usagi's visions, as time went on, indicated that a "shadow" would engulf Alia. In all the years that Usagi had stayed on Arrakis, she could not pinpoint the source of this impending shadow. Had she known that Alia would partake the spice, in order to obtain Paul's vision, Usagi would have stopped her. While one could obtain visions of the future, the second scenario that could happen, once someone take in the spice, was possession. Anyone who takes the spice and survives can remember their bloodlines' collective memories, but a bad result from this ordeal was when those same memories could over-whelm the spice-taker. Hence, there is the risk of "possession". Usually, the possessed is fear and killed by the Fermen, which is why Alia is desperately trying to consolidate her power by pushing her authority amongst the Fermen.

Unfortunately, it didn't help matters with the "shade" of the Baron Harkkon giving "advise" to Alia. In fact, Harkkon exasperate the matter by playing on Alia's fears and loneliness. The Barron's ambition was control over the Empire by default, if need be. However, there was a mixture of pride and disgust that his bastard daughter Ohelem is Empress. At least, a Harkkonen royal is on the seat of power, even though a Atriedes is the Emperor.

'Alia, my twisted granddaughter, you need not fret. As I said before, if you listen to ME, you will become the head of the Empire. All I want is some…room in that pretty little head of yours.'

"Fine, as long as we both have an understanding."

'Oh, we do…we do.'

Meanwhile, from his hiding place, Alia's husband Lord Duncan Idaho watches this display. He of all people knew that something was the matter with his estranged wife. Perhaps, Alia's predecessor, Usagi, will do what needs to be done.

In many ways, Duncan regretted in his decision not to follow his beloved T'Pol on her quest to find a way home. He knew that T'Pol, in spite of having a cold exterior, was capable of love.

Sigh.

And with that, Duncan leaves to attend to business elsewhere.

Sometime later…

With the arrival of Princess Usagi, there is much speculation amongst the members of the court and the commoners on the nature of her arrival. Furthermore, the impending arrival of Reverend Mother Lady Jessica from Calladan serves only to fuel more speculation on what the fates have in store for Arrakis.

In the meantime, Usagi is re-acquainting herself with her old stomping grounds with her "daughter" Yugi Masaki, and her godchildren Ganymede and Usayoshi.

"Godmother, you seem to so enthrall with the human condition," Ganymede said, as she carried her gifts for her grandmother. "Why is that?"

"You have a lot to learn, Gany," Usagi replied. She spotted a piece a fruit, bought it and then began to explain her point. "This is a piece of fruit. It nourish us, as well it gives us joy."

"So it does," Usayoshi replies. "And the point is…?"

"My point is that humanity is like a piece of fruit. Our interaction with it nourishes it, and gives us joy. However…"

Usagi sped-ate the fruit down to the core.

"That nourishment and joy doesn't last very long. So we tend to discard the carcass once it is no longer serves any propose."

"Are you sure, Godmother?" Ganymede asked. "There are the seeds to consider."

"Exactly. Only those who are truly aware of the human condition will see that humanity's growth and decline are nothing more than cycles. For me, the most fascinating aspect of this process is the states of transition. That's where the action and the innovation lies, and where one's potential can flourish…or decay."

"My sister and I know this," Usayoshi replies. "As 'pre-born', we have knowledge of our history, and its memories. We could either be older or younger depending on our mood."

"Well, I'm REALLY old, but my mood is consistent."

"Which is why we love you so," Ganymede replies.

"I'm touched."

"Um, what are you talking about?" 'Yugi asks.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Usagi replies. "It's just a lot of philosophical nonsense."

"Oh, okay."

"YOU! WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED YOUR OATH?!"

Usagi turned to see a hooded desert hermit. He was waving his staff in the air.

"Why have you abandoned your oath, Usa'Dib?"

Usagi looked at the man for a moment.

"Come, children, we better get back to the palace."

"Don't run away from your responsibilities!"

Usagi looks at the man for one last moment before leaving the scene.

The next day, the Reverend Mother Lady Jessica arrives on Arrakis, who is greeted by all.

"Lady Jessica, it's good to see you," Usagi said with a bow.

"And I, as well, Princess Usagi," Jessica replied. She had just greeted her son the Emperor and the Empress, her grandchildren and finally Chancellor-Princess Alia. "How are Hoshi and T'Pol?"

"Hoshi is well; she is a shrine priestess for her religious sect back on her home planet. T'Pol…has passed on from this mortal coil peacefully."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Usagi."

"I am sorry as well, my Lady. She chose to give up her immortality in order to join her long departed ancestors."

"We must all follow our own path, my dear."

Suddenly…

"FOR SELF-DETERMINATION!" yelled a voice.

Somehow, the Fermen separatists had planted a suicide bomber to the courtyard's receiving deck. He had activated her stonecutter bomb, in an effort to take out the royal family. Only Usagi responded quickly to the situation, since Yugi was using her body to shield the others from harm.

To Usagi, the world around her began to slow down, as she moved to intercept the bomber. She then poked her fingers into the man's skull, pulled them out, and then tossed the man, with the bomb into the upper atmosphere.

BOOM!

"I got some information that could be useful, Emperor," Usagi said, as she wiped her hands of blood.

"What did you do?" Emperor Leto asked.

"I drew information directly from that man's brain."

"Isn't that a tad gruesome?" Jessica asked.

"I know, but I didn't have much time to be more…gentle about the process."

"I see."

"Can you teach us that, Godmother?" Usayoshi asked.

"Yes, please?" Ganymede inquired.

"We'll see."

The next day, Alia looked out from her balcony, where she could see her so-called big sister Usagi teaching the twins how to fly. In a way, the training was not unlike that of the Bene Gesserit training.

"How could she teach THEM when I am the protector of this planet?"

;Perhaps she prefers their company than yours?'

"Don't be absurd."

'Is it absurd that Usagi is spending more time with her godchildren than with you?'

"Leave me alone!"

'We can never do that, Alia. Never…'

Usagi used her senses to overhear Alia's conversation. She has been aware of the Baron Harkkon's influence on her little sister, which is why she hasn't been spending a lot of time with her. Also, she has used her old contacts within and without the Fermen populace. As a result of this, Usagi has learned a number of things.

One, Alia is clearly trying to consolidate her power, which is fueling the assignation attempts against the Emperor and Empress of late, which was confirmed by the now-missing Duncan Idaho. Two, House Corrino is trying to fuel the crisis, thus creating a way for which the heir of Shaddam's royal house will ascend to the throne. The third thing she has learned is that the so-called "Preacher" is trying to due away with the pseudo-religion that Paul, as Muad'Dib, had inadvertently created. She knew who this preacher is, but has yet to decide on what to do on that matter.

"Godmother, what are you staring?" Usayoshi asked.

"Nothing, kiddo," Usagi replied. "Just keep practicing."

The next day, there was a disaster.

While on a trip to the southern lands, Ganymede and Usayoshi were caught in a trap, and hunting cats supposedly killed Usayoshi. Ganymede was rescued from her ordeal. Alia, ever suspicious of everyone, blames Jessica for what had happened.

"By you being here, you may have jeopardized the royal line!" Alia yelled.

"Alia, I've only come to see my grand-children."

"And not me, of course!"

"Alia, calm down," Usagi replied. "Everything will work out fine-"

"Oh, shut up with your naïve ways! You and mother both never cared for me! You've USED me to get what you wanted!"

"That's not true. I made you into a senshi because I believed in you. That's all!"

"Yes, of course. I could I be SO stupid?"

Then an acolyte comes to the chamber and whispers in Alia's ear.

"Well, it looks like the assassins have won."

"What do you mean?" Irulan asked.

"The Emperor and Empress flyer has been destroyed while in flight. All parties aboard have been lost."

That's impossible, Usagi thought. 'Yugi is there with Leto and Ohelem…unless…

"I will make the appropriate arrangements," Alia said, before turning her back.

"Usagi, I-"

"Let's confer in the garden," Usagi said. "There's another matter I need to discuss with you."

Both Irulan and Jessica nodded. When the three arrived, they sat down.

"How do you think the Fermen will receive this information [Leto and Ohelem are okay]?" Usagi asked, while signing, using Bene Gesserit code.

"I believe there will be a period of mourning [How is that possible?]," Irualan replied.

"But for how long [Kikira, my daughter, has special gifts, plus Kiki is with her]?"

"I believe the mourning period will be a month long [Whew!]."

"I would like to take my grandson's remains back to his grand-father's home planet [My allies within the Bene Gesserit has told me that House Corrino would like to use this tragedy to regain the Imperial throne]."

"I'm sure that you won't have a problem with that [Perhaps you can offer your services in exchange for sanctuary?]."

"I see no problem with that as well [That would make a great strategy]," Usagi replies. [We can secure a House for our purpose.]

"Then, if there's no further discussion, let us be off then," Irulan replies.

And with that, the plans are laid.

Tbc.


	59. Part 59

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 59

A short while later, after Jessica flees Arrakis for Corrin…

The Preacher sits on a dune, entranced by the setting sun. Or he would have been if he were not blind.

"May I sit here," said a voice.

The Preacher nodded, as Usagi sat down.

"You should be proud of your children, Paul," Usagi said.

"I am," replies the Preacher. "What I am not proud of is how this grand experiment has turned out."

"Buyer's remorse? From you? Weren't you the one who was afraid of taking the next step of your evolution?"

The Preacher nodded.

"After I saw what became of you, when you took the Silver Path, I felt that I could not be like you…especially after knowing what you were capable of."

"And what am I capable of, Paul?"

The Preacher turns towards Usagi.

"You changed the timeline for your own benefit."

"How did you know-?"

"Usagi, please."

"Okay, you got me."

"And because of that, Ohelem will not bare the weight of the Golden Path, like she was supposed to have."

"Actually, on this score, you and I were both wrong. The one who is to bare the Golden Path is Usayoshi. Even as we speak, Usayoshi is in Jaricho, taking in the sandrout into his body…as it was meant to be all along. As much as I care for my foster daughter, her love for Leto, who should not be here, will get in the way of destiny."

The Preacher merely nodded at how true Usagi's words were.

"Paul, you need not end your life alone. Irulan can still accept you into her arms…"

"I know. That's why I can't do that."

With tears in Usagi's eyes, she kissed Paul's lips deeply. Even though Paul was rough-hewn at this point in time, to Usagi, he was still the young man whom she fell in love with.

"There you are, Father and Godmother," said a cheery voice.

Usagi looked up to see a floating Usayoshi, with arms folded. Sure enough, sandrout tracks were racing around his body.

"Show off," Usagi replied, as she got up. "You're ready for some real training?"

"Of course," Usayoshi replied. "I do want to be prepared for auntie."

Over the course of the day, Usagi pushed her godson hard within an area of the desert; she had created a time bubble of sorts that allowed the passage of time to occur much faster within than without. Usayoshi was amazed how powerful Usagi was. A strike from him was a blur to normal people, but a strike from Usagi was a blur to HIM. Usayoshi was shocked when he learned that she was nowhere near her full potential, thanks, in part, to an old injury. Usagi simply implied that she can harness a tiny sum of her full potential much more efficiently than necessary.

Finally, after spending the equivalent of a month in training, Gurney, Jessica's companion arrives. He has been scouting the area looking for those who were responsible for the Emperor's disappearance.

"Gurney, my old friend, how is things?" Usagi asked.

"Well, the rebels are on the move, and so is Alia," Gurney Halleck replied. "It will be a virtual blood bath if Alia has her way."

"Not good."

"Will you stand by my side, as you did with my father?" Usayoshi asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my young lad."

"Good."

And with that, Usayoshi began to stomp on the ground, sending shockwaves all around. Many sandworms were starting to converge on his location…

Back at the palace, Alia is in a fit of rage. Duncan, in an effort to have Stilger break his alliance with Alia, commits an act of dishonor, thus forcing the tribal leader to no longer remain neutral, killing Duncan in the process. Furthermore, House Corrino has now extended its protection to Jessica, insuring that her mother's safety was secured.

And now, the Fermen zealots have denounced Alia for the rumor of "possession", something that could spell out a death sentence for her. This is in addition to the fact that her nephew Leto and step-niece Ohelem were seen leading a force of Fermen, under the guidance of Stilgar and his Knights against the City, while a lone space ship is keeping the Imperial space force at bay.

And now, the final act of this play has begun…

Usagi and Usayoshi walk side by side, as they entered the crowded throne room. Alia sees this.

"YOU! You have betrayed me!"

"You have betrayed yourself, Alia," Usagi replied solemnly. "You took it upon yourself to follow a path that was not your own. You were never supposed to take the spice. That was Paul's journey, as well as his son Usayoshi's."

"I…I only wanted to please you, big sister."

"I know that. However, we all must face the consequences for our actions."

"It's not fair…IT'S NOT FAIR!"

With that, Alia morphed into her Sailor Suit. Sailor Arrakis was born, once again.

"Gah!" Arrakis cried, as she charged Usagi. However, Usayoshi stopped her in his tracks.

"Give it up, auntie."

Arrakis smirked.

"Dust Storm WAVE!"

A sand storm formed within the chamber room, blinding everyone. When it cleared, Ohelem was gone.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!

"You're ready, God-son?"

"I'm ready, God-mother."

With a flash of light, Usayoshi appeared in a suit of arm with the family crest etched in the chest.

Usagi took out her henshin rod…

"Moon Power MAKE-UP!"

FLASH!

…And reappeared as the goddess Sailor Moon!

"Let's go," said this Nordic-like Amazon, as both she and the Dune Knight took to the sky.

In the ground, a colossus appeared, as its golem-like visage grew out of the ground.

"I AM THE GODDESS OF THIS WORLD, NOT YOU!"

Moon twirled her moon spear around her head, causing a hurricane to appear, while the Dune Knight began to slice into the giant.

Then, after getting tired, the Dune Knight saw the throng of worms, and whistled.

The worms swarmed around the Dune Knight, forming into a humanoid-like creature. It was big enough to fight the golem.

The battle was epic in scope, as Sailor Moon and the Dune Knight battled the rogue Sailor Arrakis. Many Fermen were fearful that the day of their demise was at hand.

Finally, Sailor Moon went straight into the ground, and pushed the up the earth. Being a war goddess these days allowed her to perform Superman-like feats of strength. The piece of Earth was as big as an entire football stadium

"Mother…Give me strength!" Moon begged.

With the piece hefted over her head, Moon used her will to push off from the planet. Slowly, as Moon into the air, so did the mound of Earth. At the same time, the disconnection was starting to take effect. The worms started to get weaker, as did the golem. Soon high above the stratosphere, both the Dune Knight and Sailor Arrakis were unconscious, having succumbed to oxygen depravation. Gently, Moon took the two warriors into her arms, went back to the planet.

[Yugi, "beam" the worms back to Arrakis,] Moon said telepathically.

[Got it!] Sailor Jurai replied, as she left the throng of disabled war vessels orbiting the planet.

"Ki-OW!" replied Jurai's cabbit.

A day later…

"She should be executed!" Stilgar bellowed. While he was glad for Usagi's help, the Fermen did not like what she was suggesting.

"And I will not permit it," Usagi replied. "You've seen what I am capable of, and I still have a voice amongst the Fermen."

"Fine, be it that way. If you are wrong, I hope that you receive a pox on your family."

"And I love you too, Stil."

Alia was sitting in her room, under lock and key, when Usagi visits.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Usagi asks.

"I'm not talking to you! You took away my power, and my station."

"It was for your own good, Alia. Look, there are a lot of people who wants your death, you know."

"Better that than this humiliation!"

"Well, there IS a way out…"

"And what do you mean?"

The next day…

"Welcome to Arrakis, my sister," Princess Irulan said, as she hugged her older sister.

"Hello, sister," Princess Wensica replies. "I've heard that there was quite a bit of activity here of late."

"Just a little spring cleaning, sister. And welcome back Lady Jessica."

"Hello Irulan," Jessica replies. "Is Alia…?"

Before Irulan responds, Jessica sees her son Leto with his wife Ohelem. Ohelem is carrying a baby girl in her arms.

"I would like to present to you Alia, daughter of Duke Leto Atriedes and Lady Jessica of the House Atriedes," Ohelem says.

Jessica looks at the little girl. Who could have returned Alia to her original state?

Jessica saw Usagi giving the "O.K." hand-gesture, accompanied by a wink of her right eye.

"Alia…" Jessica said, as she took the girl back into her arms. From her initial mental scans, she could find no trace of the spice within Alia, or of "possession".

She was clean.

"Oh, and there is one other person I would like for you to meet, mother," Leto said, as he and his wife moved out of the way.

It was Paul. Somehow, he was restored back to his original self, youth and all. And like Alia, he did not have any trace of spice within his system.

"Paul, is that you?"

"Yes, mother, it's me."

After a long conversation, Usagi convinced Paul that Jessica needs her family. In fact, so did Paul and Alia. Besides, their time on Arrakis was done, as far as the Fates were concerned. So, as part of the deal to save Alia's life, Paul would get a second chance, though not as emperor. He and his sister will live a normal life from that point on…on their ancestral home world of Caladan. So, will Paul's son Leto be left on the Imperial throne?

"As agreed upon," Wensica began, "my son Farad'n will marry Ganymede, and thus assume control of the Imperial throne."

"Agreed," Leto said. "Thus, our family lines are secured, as the strongest of the houses take control over the empire. My wife and I will move to Harkkon, and become the head of the House there, while you will be censured for a period of time."

"Agreed."

Yuhgi looks at Usagi with a perplexed expression.

"Mom, was this a good ending or a bad ending? I'm confused."

"It's an ending, and let it go from there," Usagi replied.

As everyone goes inside the main palace, Irulan walks up to Paul.

"Paul, if you ever want to have a talk-"

"I know. Perhaps, we can talk later."

Irulan smiles.

As the days and weeks go on, several things occur.

Leto and Ohelem become "Prince and Princess Harkkon", of the House Harkkon, of the planet Harkkon. There, they continue to support Imperial throne as the backbone of the Emperor's military.

Stilgar of the Fermen becomes Chancellor, and thus secures a place for the Fermen in the imperial court. Later, this position becomes an elected one, thus insuring that the common man is included political affairs.

Emperor Harq al-Ada (formerly Farad'n) and Empress Ganymede assume control over the empire, thus uniting the three strongest Royal Houses. The relationship gets off on a rocky start, but, thanks to Usagi's cupid ways, the young couple gets to know each other. In time, they do fall in love, and are blessed with lots of children.

Paul Atriedes and Princess Irulan get to know each other all over again, while the two return to Paul's ancestral homeland of Caladan, where Paul assumes full control over his House as just "Prince Atriedes". It took some doing, but Irulan was successful in capturing Paul's heart.

As for Jessica and her daughter Alia, both mother and child get a second chance at having a normal relationship. Eventually, Alia chooses to become a Bene Gesserit nun, in homage to her mother's legacy.

As for Usayoshi, the Dune Knight, he leads a solitary existence as Arrakis' protector. He was part of the planet now, and thus had no time for human politics. Though, he still visits his sister Ganymede from time to time. Thus, having fulfilled his destiny as one who will walk the Golden Path, Usagi's obligation is complete.

As for Usagi and Yugi, they were heading home.

"We're ready to go home," Usagi said, as she activates the temporal holodeck's arch.

[We copy,] Ami replied on the communication panel. [We're picking up some strong interfere in timestream, so you better hurry.]

"Right. You first, Yugi."

"See you soon."

"You're just walking through a doorway, Yugi."

"I know."

Usagi rolls her eyes.

As Yugi and her cabbit step through the doorway, something goes terribly wrong. There's a white out and an energy discharge.

"Ugh!"

"Ki-ow!"

"Yugi? Kiki?" T'Sara says, as she and Hoshiko treats the injured sister and her pet.

"Guys, I've lost Usagi's signal!" Ami yells.

T'Sara quickly rips out a panel to examine the wiring and data chips. They were fused.

"Damn!"

Just then, Sailor Pluto pops in.

"What just happened?" Pluto said, as she steps forward.

"We were just bringing back Usagi when something went wrong," Ami replies.

"Sigh. This is not good."

"What do you mean?" asked Hoshiko.

"I mean that something interfered with the timeline. When the Moon Princess did not come as she was suppose to, the timeline changed. There IS no Crystal Tokyo. If we don't get Usagi back, the human world will merge with the demon world…successfully."

"Oh, my!" Ami said. When that happened, Heaven will no longer be in contact with the Mortal plan, thus plunging all of humanity into eternal darkness.

Meanwhile, across town, in a penthouse…

Genryu Rantsu looks at his pocket watch, and closes the lid.

"Good-bye, Mother. It hasn't been nice knowing you!"

Tbc.


	60. Part 60

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 60

Meanwhile…

As "Mr. Swan" sailed into Pearl Harbor, in Honolulu, Hawaii, Usagi Serena Tsukino rose from her pilot's seat and placed a right hand over her heart.

"What's she doing?" Ranma Saotome asked.

"Look over there," Nabiki Tendo replied, pointing a white monument that was in the middle of the harbor. "That's why."

"So?"

"Sigh. You REALLY haven't been paying attention in school. Look, this is where the Tojo governmental forces ordered an attack on the American naval fleet in 1941."

"Why would they do that?"

"Supposedly, the American government got in the way of our nation's then-expansionist policies in Asia, which the Tojo government took offense. So, 'we' attacked the Americans for their interference."

"Man, that's heavy," Ranma replied. "But…why is Usagi so concerned about the Americans and that monument? Isn't she Japanese, too?"

"Because, Ranma," Usagi began, as she turned her head slightly, "A few of our friends went down with the U.S.S. Arizona, that's why."

"Oh?" Nabiki inquired.

"Ranma and I owned a bar-and-grill near the U.S. Naval base back in the so-called 'Golden Age'."

"That's during the 1930s and 1940s, right?" Ranma replied.

"Correct. Even though you and I weren't together as an item at that time, we were still traveling companions. On occasion, we would pick a spot to live and work for a while. 'Moon Bow's' was our place of business and part-time home. In fact, during the 1940s, it also served as a way-station for the clock-and-dagger types and the superhero community when need be."

"So, what happened to it?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, we still have it. It's been leased to our old Vietnam buddy Rick Wright, who manages it for us."

"I bet you make a lot of money."

"Not really. Rick gets the bulk of the profits, mostly in return for him being 'Moon Bow's' caretaker."

"I bet I could turn a pretty penny from managing it."

"You probably could, giving the location. Honolulu is a high-class tourist spot."

Once Mr. Swan docks, Usagi and company unloads their gear. They plan on spending the weekend in Hawaii before heading back to Japan.

"You sure we shouldn't bother with telling the local authorities about Gilligan and the others?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, we shouldn't just leave them behind, you know." Ranma said.

"We've been over this before. They are CURSED, and, unfortunately, are doomed to spend eternity on that island. In fact, WE were trapped on that island before realizing that there was a spirit-guardian that WAS the island. It did help that 'Gilligan' was the Hobgoblin of the collective group consciousness of those Technocratic agents."

Ranma and Nabiki nodded. Over the course of their island-hopping adventure, Usagi has been telling her new friends stories about her life. One of those stories involved the shadowy, super-secretive organization known as "The Technocratic Union" (or, simply, the Technocracy). To the Technocracy, "Magic" and other paranormal phenomenon are neither safe nor predictable, and they're marked for "elimination" from human consciousness. As a result, they sought to eliminate what they called the "Reality Deviation" factor from human consciousness. Thankfully, a pan-magical and paranormal organization called "The Council of the Nine Traditions" (or simply "The Traditions"), and their allies have prevented the Technocracy from achieving total domination. It also helped that the superhero community, led by Superman, have kept a sense of wonder in the world, thus preventing the Technocracy from reducing humanity to a mere resource for masters of the world.

There are five sub-organizations (called "Conventions") within that organization, dedicated in making the world safe…and predictable. There is the "New World Order", which administers the five conventions, as well as manipulates information for the propaganda wars; the actress Ginger Grant used her profession to further the NOW's agenda. There was the "Syndicate", which seeks to dominate the world economy, both legally and otherwise; the billionaire Howells were their top-notch Financiers. There was the "Progenitors", who sought to both master and dominate life itself; Mary Ann, from the Midwest part of the United States, were perhaps the most liberal of her peers. Then there was "Iteration X", who sought to turn humanity into a cog as part of a cosmic machine; leave it up to the Professor to use knowledge of the Matter spheres of reality to turn a coconut into a radio successfully. Finally, there was the expansionistic "Void Engineers", who explore the far reaches of space, time and beyond for the benefit of the other four conventions; the Skipper was the "Voiders" top-notch explorer before retiring to start his own business. It's too bad that the Skipper's guilt was used by the mystic island's spirit to create the hobgoblin known as "Gilligan", when the Skipper had gotten his guests first lost and then stuck on some enchanted island.

Usagi had come across the castaways during a delivery run in the 1960s. She had just did a stint with the British Intelligence agency MI-6 (as a "Freelancer" from SHIELD), and wanted to take a break from her various obligations, especially since Director Nick Fury wanted to send her back to Southeast Asia for more military training. It was during this trip that Usagi found herself on a previously unknown island.

"I better see what's up, Mr. Swan," Usagi said, as she hopped off to shore.

"Just be careful, Princess," Mr. Swan said. "I sense great magic at work here."

Usagi explored the jungle, until…

WHACK!

A golf ball smacks into her forehead.

"Ow," Usagi said.

"Oh, miss, are you okay?"

Usagi turned to see an older gentleman. He wore a straw sun hat and blazer. He carried a golf club.

"And you are…?"

"Why, have you not heard about Thurston Howell III, my dear?"

And that's when Usagi met the castaways. She had heard about them from the news media, especially after there have been eye-witnesses who have seen them.

However, the truth was much more insidious.

It turns out that the Earth spirit Gaia had decided to keep "the Toolmakers", the name used to refer to the Technocracy, in check by holding the Technocracy's representatives "hostage".

Usagi had found this out, after she met Gaia's "incarnae", which WAS the island itself. This meeting had occurred one day, when Usagi was spending time by the beach.

"Usagi, I think I lost my fishing rod," Gilligan pouted.

Usagi, who was sunning herself in her lawn chair, sighed. While Gilligan had a pleasant personality, he could be a tad annoying at times. She is hoping that as soon as Mr. Swan was well enough to travel, who had gotten mysteriously sick during the course of their stay on the island.

"I'll get it, Gilligan," Usagi said, as she took off her shorts. She had her bathing suit underneath, so there wasn't a need to get her shorts wet as well.

As she dove straight into the lagoon, she couldn't help but noticed that she was being watched. Her sight became accustomed to the darkness, as she began her search. She could see the fishing line trailing into a grotto of some kind. By this point, she used a minor spell to allow her to breathe underwater. So she ventured onward, into the hole…

…and straight into the lair of the incarnae.

"So, we finally meet, Moon Princess," the sea nymph said. The nymph was blue in appearance, and casually toyed with the fishing pole.

"I believe you have my friend's pole," Usagi replied.

"Oh? Well, I guess you will have to TAKE it back," the nymph smirked.

And with that, the nymph morphed into a were-shark!

Usagi have known many so-called "were-creatures", or, as the creatures in question would like refer themselves, the "Changing Breed", in her day. Whatever animal that could be thought of, that could be a were-creature. While were-wolves are the most famous, there are were-cats…were-dogs…were-crows…and so forth. They say that the dragon is a breed of were-creature, too. In this present case, there is the Mako…the were-shark.

As for the nymphs, they serve as servants and handmaidens to the gods and nature. In fact, they are commonly referred to as "godlings" because of this. The late, great Achilles's mother was a sea nymph, who dipped her son as a babe into the river Styx, thus granting him invulnerability.

However, that is neither here nor there, since there was a nymph with the form of a were-shark, one of the most dangerous of the changing breeds, who was gunning for Usagi!

Usagi swam by it, but knew that she couldn't fight the nymph on its own turf as she was. So, using her Changeling abilities, Usagi became a mermaid.

Nymphs, under the right circumstances, could be "promoted" to a higher life-form. In this case, this particular sea nymph became the incarnae (or "incarnate") of the Gaia, the spirit of the Earth.

"Little princess, I will gladly munch on your bones!"

The nymph tried to claw Usagi. Usagi swam out of the way. She then began to swim around the nymph. It was time to perform an experiment using one of her former husband's patented techniques…

"Swimming around aimlessly won't stop me, little princess," the nymph smirked.

"Who's saying that I'm swimming aimlessly, hag?" Usagi responded.

"Grrrrr!"

Usagi drew the nymph into a tight circle, creating a focused point between the cold and the heat…

"Dragon Rising Ascension Revised: WATER SPOUT ATTACK!"

FWOOSH!

The sea nymph was caught up in the attack, went through the ceiling of the grotto and high in the air. Usagi then used her tail to propel herself straight into the air. As her enemy fell back towards the Earth, Usagi flipped around, and swatted the sea nymph with her tail.

FWAP!

Meanwhile, Gilligan and the Skipper were seeing this fight.

"Skipper, is that Usagi fighting some shark-woman?"

"No, little buddy, I don't THINK we saw what we thought we saw."

Usagi turned back to her normal self, just as she landed on the reef that the sea nymph was lying on.

"You want some more, witch?" Usagi said.

"No, please, no more. I'm just following orders."

"Who's orders?"

"MINE, MOON PRINCESS."

Usagi turned to see the clouds form into the shape of a woman. From her aura alone, Usagi could tell that the woman was none other than the Earth spirit herself!

"Gaia, what is the meaning of this?"

"Nala is here to keep the Toolmakers here."

"But…why?"

"Because in order to give humanity the chance to choose its destiny, the five forces of the Weaver must be held in check. Your mortal friends represent the Weaver's design. If they leave the island before it is time, it could jeopardize YOUR chances at becoming the ruler of your Crystal Tokyo."

"I…I understand. Still, she shouldn't have attacked me."

"I thought that you were trying to attack ME!"

"Well, whatever. SORRY."

Usagi, having concluded her situation with the supernatural, went back to retrieve Gilligan's fishing pole.

"Here," Usagi said, as she passed Gilligan back his fishing pole. "Don't loose it again."

That's when Usagi noticed that Gilligan was blushing furiously. He desperately tried to turn away, but his vision was pinned towards the ground in Usagi's direction.

"Oy, what are staring…at…?"

That's when Usagi felt a noticeable draft below the waist. She had forgotten what happens to bathing suits when one grows large fishtail.

"You…YOU HENTAI!"

SLAP!

And that was that.

Tbc.


	61. Part 61

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 61

Later, Mr. Swan was well enough for Usagi to leave the island.

"But…aren't you going to take us with you?" pleaded Mary Ann. She missed her family back in Kansas.

"I…can't," Usagi replied sadly. "I've been…prevented not to by a higher power."

"God?"

"Something like it. Look, as long as you are here, you will never age. And until I can find a way to get your release, I'll make sure that your personal affairs are taken care of."

And so, good to her word, Usagi made sure that the castaways were taken care of properly. She would visit them twice a year, around the Summer and Winter Solstices, and would deliver supplies and correspondences to them; Usagi found that it was impossible to send or receive any signal of some type while on the island, and Gilligan's hobgoblin status created a jinx that made sure that the castaways would loose any opportunity to leave.

And that was that. Both Ranma and Nabiki, while they were glad to escape a potentially bad fate, wished that something could for their newly found friends.

At any rate, Nabiki, who was fascinated with magic that uses money as a magical focus, and Ranma, who was fascinated with the magical arts of the martial arts, wanted to learn more from Usagi about that so-called "world of darkness" she would referred to constantly. Already, the two residence of Nerima have seen places, while island hoping, that were fantastical. They saw giants, little people, talking horses, nymphs, gods, hidden, alien civilizations, and beast men…and all this took place during their trip across the seven seas! During the trip, Usagi would trade one package with another, as she hoped from island to island. Some of the people the trio met were nice, while others were exceedingly dangerous (though cordial). On their first stop, after dealing with the twin threats Charybdis and Scalia, which spooked Nabiki to no end, Usagi gave the sea-goddess Calypso both her gift and the package from which to trade with.

"Little Princess!" Calypso said, as she hugged her old friend. Her island style of dressed matched her bronze skin and hazel eyes. "It's been, what, a hundred a years?"

"Actually, it's been fifty, Caly," Usagi replied. "Anyway, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh, thank you!" Calypso. "I don't get many visitors these days, ever since humanity turn to the ways of the Machine."

"Hey, it just the way of the world, I guess. Hey, guess who I brought with me?"

Usagi turned to see Nabiki and Ranma standing there. Ranma was kind enough to help unload Calypso's gift from Mr. Swan. Nabiki was still in a bit of a shock.

"Ranma? Is that YOU?"

"Uh, do I know you, lady?"

"Why, you should. Especially after we-"

"Ranma doesn't have his full memories yet, Caly."

"Ohhhh. Then you must be Lord Ranma's most recent incarnation. Riana will be so happy to know that you have returned to the mortal coil."

"Who's 'Riana'?" Ranma asked.

"You'll see. Come, my handmaidens have prepared a feast in your honor."

That's when everyone could see beautiful, young girls standing about. They all had the look of a Mediterranean look, which included olive-skin.

The girls giggled and ran to the island's the carved out section of the white-stoned island.

"Interesting place you have," Nabiki said, having calmed down a bit. "How do you support yourself."

"I'm a goddess, and this is MY domain."

"I see."

Once the group went into the domicile, they saw a tanned red-headed girl sitting by a weaving loom. Her long, red hair laid gently on the floor, while her tanned glistened with the dew of the sea breeze.

"Riana?" Calypso began.

"Yes, Mother?" Riana said, as she turned her head.

When Ranma saw her face, he almost went into shock.

Riana looked exactly like Ranma's female form.

"Father? Father, is that YOU?"

Ranma was at a lost at what to say.

"Riana, dear, this is your father's most recent incarnation," Calypso said.

"Oh," the girl replied. She seemed disappointed.

"Hey, it's okay," Ranma said, as he placed a hand one of Riana's shoulder. "I would like to get to know you."

Riana's face brightened.

"I would like that."

And with that Calypso feast commenced.

By the way, it turned out that Ranma and Calypso became involved during Odysseus' stay on Calypso's island. Ranma, who tried, more than any other person, to escape her island, had succumbed to Calypso's charms. Since he was not attached to anyone at the time, Ranma simply enjoyed Calypso's company. Riana was the result of this "meeting". And ever since then, Ranma has tried to visit his daughter whenever Usagi visits the sea goddess. That is, until he died the last time.

Thanks to the weird nature of the Mr. Swan's traveling style, coupled with the fact that the more bizarre and mystical islands stratifies both the material world and the immaterial world, time has no meaning. Technically, only an hour has passed in the "real" world, while several days have passed for the traveling trio. So, Usagi, Ranma and Nabiki stayed a few days before leaving Calypso's island. During that time, Ranma got to know his daughter, who's interests was in weaving, playing her lyre, swimming, singing and dancing; Riana also showed an aptitude in martial arts, though no where near the level that Ranma and the rest of the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew" fought at.

Upon leaving, Ranma held his daughter in his arms.

"I promise I'll come back and get you, as soon as things settle down back home, Ria-chan," Ranma said gently.

"Thank you, Father," Riana replied. "Oh, before forget, I wanted to give you this."

Riana presents Ranma with the blanket that she was working on a few days ago.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he accepted his gift.

And that was that.

"Well, I must say, that was quite an experience," Nabiki said.

"Feh, it should," Ranma smirked. "You made out like a bandit."

"Hey, when I see an opportunity to obtain precious gems, minerals and artifacts, I take it."

And with that, Nabiki Tendo wheeled out her large trunk full of treasure with a hand trunk.

Usagi rolled her eyes.

"So, it will be cool for you two to stay in Hawaii for a while?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "Pops and I are always going places."

"And Daddy let's me be," Nabiki said. "What about you?"

"I got that covered," Usagi replied.

Back in Tokyo, Japan, at the Tsukino residence…

"Dad, I think Usagi is a robot or something," Shingo said.

"Nonsense," Ikuko, Shingo's mother, replies.

"But Mom-"

"No buts, young man," Kenshiro, Shingo's father interjects. "Usagi is NOT a robot. Now, you head off to school."

As Shingo leaves the house, he sees "Usagi" standing there.

"Biiiiiiiii!" "Usagi" said, as "she" stuck out her tongue. Then, "Usagi" waved good-bye…by taking off one of her arms and waving it.

"MOOOOOMMMM!"

The next day, at Robin Masters' estate, Usagi was waxing his red sports car, which was a vintage 308 GTS Ferrari. She wanted to go for a ride while here in Hawaii. The estate caretaker, John Higgins, comes up with his Doberman pinscher Zeus and Apollo.

"Good morning, Higgins," Usagi said, as she rubbed the wax off. She wore a tank top and cut-off jeans. "I take it that Ranma isn't a problem?"

"As much as I appreciate your visit, Serena," Higgins said in a huff, "I really would appreciate it more if you let me know that you are bringing guests with you."

"It was a last minute," Usagi replied, as she petted the dogs' ears. "Look, I compensate your grocery bill."

"Good," the ex-British soldier said. "And make sure that Miss Tendo keeps out of Mr. Masters's study. There is something…shady about her."

"You've seen it, too?"

"Please. I am a former British officer of impeccable taste and discernment."

"Right," Usagi smirked. She knew that "Robin Masters" was Higgins' alias, which was used as part of his "old profession" (a euphemism for "spy").

Meanwhile, Nabiki was swimming on the estate's beach. She was thinking about what she has seen and done. Unfortunately, she was not paying attention, and got caught in a wave.

"Ranma-!" Nabiki tried to call out. Ranma was further out from shore, and was surfing the waves.

Then, Nabiki felt powerful arms lifting her up.

"About time, Saotome-"

That's when she saw who was holding her.

The person in question was strong, lean and bronzed. His eyes sparkled, while his hair glistened.

"I take it that you are well?" the young man asked.

Nabiki's mind went into a fog. It wasn't often Nabiki would find herself caught up in the arms of a handsome dude.

"I…I'm fine," Nabiki said quietly.

"I'm glad. Just be careful next time."

And with that, the man disappeared into the sea.

"Wow," Nabiki said simply.

Once back on shore, Nabiki caught up with Ranma.

"Say, did you see someone hanging about?" Nabiki asked.

"Um, no, I didn't," Ranma replied. "So what happened?"

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all."

And that was that.

Meanwhile, Usagi was speeding around the highways of Honolulu. She loved driving, though she had to use a "fake" identity in order to take "Robin's" car. She wanted to spend time alone away from her friends.

"Ah, this was the life," Usagi said, as she made her turn around the bend. Unfortunately, she didn't see a pool of lava forming ahead of her…

POP! FISSSSSS….

"How-?" Usagi said, as she careened out of control. With the tires blown, it was hard to steer the Ferrari. But, she was able to come to a complete stop before careening off the cliff.

"Owie," Usagi said, as she hops out of the car. "Higgins is going to have a field day, now."

Then, a fissure opens up, spewing more lava. Using her Amazon strength, Usagi moved the sports car away. However, instead of spilling up and over, a column formed. The lava coalesced into a humanoid figure, specifically a female.

"You," Usagi said, as she got into a fighting stance.

The female, a slender-looking Hawaiian, smirks. Her eyes were blazing with red fire.

"Awwww," the woman replied. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Pele, I'm never happy to see you, especially after what you did."

Back in the Mythic Age, Usagi became involved with the Hawaiian god Kane, the god of sunlight, fresh water and nature. At the time, during the age of Heroes, when she, Hoshi and T'Pol were hanging out with the likes of Hercules and Xena, Usagi wanted to spread the ideas of the Amazons to other lands. One such land, the Hawaiian Islands, was receptive of the way of the Amazons. Typically, Usagi would take in orphaned girls and abandoned women, and teach them the way of the Amazons. Unfortunately, Pele, who was the ruling diety of the Hawaiian people, saw this as a challenge to her authority and the Hawaiian way of life.

So, Pele created a volcano right in the middle of the Amazon village that Usagi had created. If it were not for Kane's intervention, Usagi would have been killed. Unfortunately, the price was Kane's entombment. And since the price paid, Pele's wrath was abated. And it was not until the advent of the acceptance of Christianity on the islands in the 1800s that Usagi could return. After all, the gods gain strength from their followers. With no more worshipers, Pele's strength declined.

Though that didn't make her less lethal.

Tbc.


	62. Part 62

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 62

Over the years, Pele would "surprise" Usagi, mock her, maybe smack her around a bit and go away, whenever Usagi visits.

However, what Pele didn't know was that Usagi was steadily becoming much more stronger.

"Okay, so, where and when do you want your beating to take place?" Pele smirked.

Usagi looks at Pele, and then smiles.

"How about tomorrow at the place where you destroyed Wahine?"

"Wahine", which means "woman" was the Amazon village that was destroyed by Pele.

"Hey, it's YOUR funeral."

And with that, Pele disappeared.

"Sigh. Why me?"

Later that evening, at a luau…

"Thanks for taking us out, Usagi," Ranma said, as he carried his huge plate full of food to his table.

"No problem, Ranma," Usagi replied sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just had a rough day."

"Oh, yeah. So, how did Higgins take it?"

"As expected."

Meanwhile, Nabiki was looking out towards the ocean.

"I wonder if I'll see him again…" she mused.

"How about now?"

Nabiki turned suddenly to see the young man, who had rescued her earlier, standing there. He was dressed in a white suit.

"You remind me of that guy who runs Fantasy Island," said Nabiki. "Fantasy Island was one of the stops "Mr. Swan" had made during the island-hopping experience.

"Mr. Rourke? Ah, yes. He's…a family friend of mine."

"I see. So, what's up?"

"I was hoping to see you again."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"I see. Um, do you wish to…walk with me?"

"I would be honored, Miss-?"

"Tendo. My name is Nabiki Tendo."

"It is a pleasure in making your acquaintance."

And with that, Nabiki and the mysterious young man went down to the beach.

Early next morning, Usagi got up. She was staying in the guesthouse where her old friend Thomas Magnum used to live in, until he decided to rejoin the U.S. Navy. Last time she heard, Magnum was promoted to the Admiralty ranks, and is working at the Pentagon.

Usagi picked up a teakettle, used "chi" to heat up the water within, and proceeded to pour herself a cup of earl gray…

Suddenly, Usagi felt a wave of nausea, and dropped the kettle…

"I got it!" said Ranma.

…And caught the kettle.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked, as he sat down the kettle back on the stove.

"I'm…fine. How did you get in here?"

"Through the window. Say have you seen Nabiki? She didn't check in last night."

"As a matter of fact, I didn't. Maybe she met someone last night."

"Nabiki? Please. She probably went loan-sharking or something."

"Don't be cruel. Look, I want to give you something."

Usagi gave Ranma a small wooden box.

"Open it," said Usagi.

Tentatively, Ranma did just that. Inside, there were two small metal balls. One was marked "Ranma" and the other was marked "Tendo SisterX3".

"What are they?"

"They contain a spell that will allow you and the Tendo sisters to regain your memories fully. Yours can be used once, while the Tendos can be used three times."

"Why are you giving this to us now?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you have your destiny well in hand. That's all."

"Oh, okay. Wait, you don't have some enemy that gunning for you?"

"Well, yes."

"Okay, you is he, and when do we leave?"

"Ranma, 'he' is a goddess named Pele, and I am leaving within the hour."

"But-"

"Ranma, do you like it when I interfere in YOUR fights?"

"Good point. Just…just come back safely."

"Hey, if worse comes to worse, I'll simply be reborn in the next life."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

A short time later, Nabiki comes strolling into Ranma's room.

"Hey, Ranma," Nabiki said. She had a huge grin on her face.

"I KNEW something was up," Ranma smirked. "So, what happened?"

"A girl never kiss and tells."

"One, you aren't just a girl, and, two, I bet that I can bribe you for information."

"Not this time. Ta, ta!"

And with that, Nabiki leaves.

"Man, girls are weird."

In one of the more secluded spots in the more isolated island along the Hawaiian chain…

Sailor Moon, already dressed in her original sailor senshi garb, was meditating, thinking about the potential lost when Pele murdered her young "sister" Amazons. She wore a necklace given to her by her first student, who was the daughter of King Kamehame's great grandfather.

"Oh, Nala," Moon mused sadly. "You would have made a great chieftain."

"And that is why she and the heretics had to go," said a voice.

Moon turned to see Pele standing there.

"What type of goddess would kill in the manner that you did? You believed in the power of womanhood, for Kami's sake."

"Oh, I do. I really do. However, there is one little detail that you are forgetting, little Princess."

Moon thought for a moment.

"The only thing that I can think of is…oh no."

"Oh, yes. By you showing up, you stole MY opportunity."

"Kane was a kind soul. How could you seal him away?"

"If I had killed you, Kane would not have forgiven me. If I prevent you and him from getting together, HE would have not forgiven me. So, if I can't have my happiness, neither you nor Kane will!"

Sailor Moon was furious. Even though her doppelganger had the henshin rod, which allowed her to achieve full capacity in power (i.e. "goddess mode"), Usagi had enough power on her own to deal with the Hawaiian Fire goddess.

It did help to have Angel with her.

Electrical and ethereal energy coursed through her body, as Moon's eyes glowed bright white. Wings sprouted out of her back, as she slowly rose in the air.

"Pele, goddess of Fire," Angel Sailor Moon said, as she spoke in an eerie voice that rumbled like thunder. "For the crime of deicide, I will punish you."

Pele got in a fighting stance of her own.

"Bring it on, little girl!"

With a wave of Pele's hand, a huge fist broke out of the ground, and grabbed Moon. With a shrug, Moon broke out of the hand, and dove into Pele.

POW.

Pele felt pain coursing through her body, as she fell backward. She then recovered, and opened her palm.

FWOOSH!

A stream of fire shot out of Pele's palm, catching Moon by surprised.

"Gah!"

Moon dove into the ocean water, dousing the flames.

"Got you!" Pele smirked.

Moon leaped out of the water, and cupped her palms. Pele immediately recognized the legendary fighting technique that the late great King Kamehameha had founded, as a sphere of energy formed.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!"

"No!" Pele said, as she tried to shield herself from the impending attack…

BOOM!

The "Kamehameha Wave" could potentially blow up a large celestial sphere, like the Moon for example. Thankfully, in the hands of an expert, the damage that can be caused by this attack could be regulated.

"Hhhuuuuu…"

FLOP!

And with that, Pele fell over in smoking ruin.

Moon was about to fall from the skies, as she de-transformed, from exhaustion.

"I got you, little sister," said a voice.

Usagi looked up.

"L…Lono?"

Lono, the god of peace, fertility, rain and sports, was smiling. While appearing older, he was still handsome.

"You done good, little sister. We'll take care of things from here."

Later, Usagi would learn that Pele would have her powers stripped, and be reborn as a mortal. It would be during this time that she would learn humility, just like Thor (who was reborn as the mortal Dr. Don Blake for his punishment).

The next day, down by the docks…

"Well, I am glad you are here to see me off," Nabiki said bashfully.

"The pleasure was mine, Nabiki," said Nabiki's gentleman.

The two shared a passionate kiss.

And with that, the man waves good-bye and leaves the docks. As he passed the gates entrance, Nabiki could see Usagi showing up, late as ever. However, it was strange that the two was talking excitedly to each other, and then hugging.

"What's she doing???" Nabiki inquired.

"Oh?" Ranma said dismissively.

When Usagi arrived, Nabiki was looking at her with angry eyes.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Why are you so familiar with…with him?"

"Well, he is the brother of one of my old boyfriends."

"Really?"

"Really. It's not everyday that someone could catch the eye of the Ocean god Kanaloa."

"A…god???"

"Well, yes. Didn't Kana-chan tell you this?"

"'Kana…CHAN?"

"Well, that's my nickname for him."

"Oh…my…"

With that, Nabiki feinted.

"Well, I never thought to see THIS happening," Ranma said in amazement.

**Fin.**


	63. Part 63

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 63

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"Come this way, Mr. Smith," the nursing attendant said, as he escorted Roger Smith, the Negotiator.

Roger sighed. It would ruin his reputation if it was known that he was taking in yet another ward. However, R. Dorothy, his android housekeeper, would call him a louse for being so closed-minded.

"We're really glad that you 'volunteered' to take in 'Patient #9'."

"Well, Paradigm Corporation is paying for my 'baby-sitting service'. Why? I don't know."

Truth to be told, Roger would have taken the assignment even if there was not any compensation. From the file, Patient #9 had no identification of any kind, and yet she was found in the desert. Roger was hoping that the woman in question may be connected to the mysterious "Union", which has been plaguing Paradigm City of late.

"Ah, here we are. Patient #9 is in restraints-"

"Is she dangerous?"

"Patient #9 is in restraints for her own good, of course."

The nurse attendant opens the door to the padded room. There, in a corner was a girl with short, blond hair, which was cut unevenly. She seemed to be a bit distracted.

Roger knelt down to the girl and smiled.

"Hello," Roger said gently. "My name is Roger Smith. I'm here to take you home."

Patient #9's eyes darted about at first before focusing on Roger.

"…Home…?" the girl managed to say.

Roger smiled.

Meanwhile, back in Japan, in the Tsukino residence…

Usagi Serena Tsukino sniffled, as she tried to heal herself. Since returning from Hawaii, she's been becoming increasingly sick, and for no apparent reason. It was as if her very life force was slowly ebbing away. That is why she had decided to call an expert on the more metaphysical aspects of the human condition. So, she decided to do something about. And since everyone was out of the house, she decided call up an outside specialist.

"Dr. Bombay, Dr. Bombay…I need your help, come right away!" Usagi said, as she placed her fingers on her temples…

BAMF!

"Ah, Miss Tsukino," said the distinguished English gentlemen with the curled mustache and bowler hat. "You called?"

"Yes, I haven't been feeling well, and I don't know why. I didn't want to alarm my friends and family, so I came to you."

"A wise choice," said Dr. Bombay, as he brought up his medical bag. "If you could have a seat, we can begin your examination."

As Dr. Bombay conducted his examination, Usagi thought back at a time when a friend was ill, and the lengths she went through in order to save that friend's life…

**FLASHBACK**

Back during the "Warring States" period in Hokkaido, Japan, a battle was taking place…

"Hey, hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled, as he held off his brother, Sesshomaru. With Kagome Higurashi, the so-called keeper of the Shikon jewel-shards, being poisoned by a minion of Sesshomaru's "boss" Naruku, it was up to Usashinko (also known as "Usagi Serena Tsukino") to get the sacred spring water to cure Kagome.

"I don't think you'll make it, little brother," Sesshomaru said, as he leaped over Inuyasha's sword swing. "Tetsusaiga", Inuyasha's sword, was certainly seeing a lot of action that day.

"I think we will!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I'll get it!" Usashinko, as she ran up the hill towards the pool of spring water.

Unfortunately, her path was being blocked by the renegade herself, Kikyo. The irony was that "Kikyo" was a previous incarnation of Kagome. However, Kikyo hoped to kill her hated foe Kagome in order to get her soul back.

"You will not prevent me from achieving my goal!" Kikyo said, as she aimed her mystic bow and arrow.

Usashinko knew that in spite of her power, Kikyo's arrows could hurt even her.

I wish Ranma was around, Usashinko thought to herself. Unfortunately, Ranma Saotome, or "Ranshin", as he is known when he is in Japan, was on his annual world tour. Ever the practitioner of the martial arts, Ranma likes to explore the world in order to pick up new martial arts techniques. At the moment, he is in Europe learning sword play while being a companion with their mutual friend Duncan McLeod, an immortal swordsman from Scotland.

Why couldn't I be with them? Usashinko thought, a she dodge the arrows. She increased her speed, as she pulled out the sword that once belonged to a Samurai named "Jack".

"Oh, no!" said Kikyo, just as Usashinko leaped and brought down her sword…

SLICE!

Kikyo blinked her eyes, as her bow fell apart.

Usashinko then brought her blade to Kikyo's neck.

"Leave. Now," Usashinko said simply.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kikyo yelled defiantly.

"I would," Usashinko replied. "After all, you died a LONG time ago."

Kikyo, not wanting to call Usashinko's bluff, merely nodded.

"This isn't over!" Kikyo yelled, as she ran away.

"I'm sure you're right, Kikyo," Usashinko replied sadly. With Kikyo gone, Usashinko used her bottle to gather the spring water.

"All clear!" Usashinko said, as she placed the bottle into her spoils bag.

"Okay!" Inuyasha yelled. He then turned to his brother. "I hate to leave so soon, but I got a life to save!"

And with that, Usashinko leaped off the hill, swooped down to grab Inuyasha and flew away.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Whatever," Usashinko replied with her own smirk. "We better hurry if Kagome is to get better."

As the two flew away, Sesshomaru smirked.

"You are full of surprises, little brother," Sesshomaru said, as the demon dusted him self off. "You won't be lucky next time."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Okay, I have it now," Dr. Bombay said, as he finished his examination. "I have good news and some bad news."

"What is the good news, doctor?" Usagi asked.

"You are in excellent health," the witch doctor said.

"Then…what is the bad news?"

"You're life force is ebbing. Think of a car running out of gasoline, only it's your life force."

"Then…oh, no!"

"Exactly, Miss Tsukino. From your medical file, you produce kindred vitae, correct?"

"Yes. When I was a Hunter working with the Van Helsing brothers, back in the late 1800s, I was captured by the Tzcimice vampire clan and subjugated by their experimentation. I was able to escape, but I was changed by the experience."

"Your star seed, the Silver Millennium crystal, keeps the vampiric affects at bay, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, that may the problem. You had split yourself apart by creating a doppelganger, thus making the power of the crystal's effectiveness less potent."

"Then…any supernatural and extra-terrestrial taint that I have picked up over years will no longer remain dormant, because the crystal is no longer effective?"

"I am afraid that you are correct. The vampire "taint" within you will be the first to manifest itself."

Usagi looked out the window. She could handle the blood hunger aspects of vampirism; it's the other predatory aspects of genetic structure that had her worried.

Usagi recalled a time when she was in a possible future timeline, when she was a crew of the Earth ship "Nostromo". This was before she had gone to the planet Jurai, before she met her friend Washu, but after she spent time in "The Rifts"; she was still in the spring phase of her development as a superhero, and was wondering around the space-time continuum some time after she had served the United Federation of Planets (first as a member of the Earth ship "Enterprise" and later as its Ambassador).

Usagi had worked as a technician aboard the Nostromo, when the ship had made an emergency stop at an unknown planet.

"Man, why do we have to be here?" Usagi said, as she went over the data logs.

"Well, you know that it is standard procedure to make such a stop, Technician," Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley replied.

"Whatever. I just don't like stopping off at strange planets with no atmosphere."

That's when Usagi picked up an alien signal.

"Captain, we got something!" Usagi called out.

The ship's captain, Aaron Dallas comes to Usagi's station.

"Pipe this through the main conference room," Dallas said. "I want the others to see what's going on."

Usagi nodded. As a communications specialist, Usagi could translate alien languages, a skill that garnered the attention of Weyland-Yatani, the company that owned the Nostromo. Usagi quickly ran through a brief analysis and came up with two scenarios. One, the message was a distress signal. Or, two, the message was a warning. Many alien languages do not have the same idiomatic syntax that human languages did.

With a sigh, Usagi piped the message into the main conference room and left for the staff meeting. However, shortly after she left, Ash, the Science officer comes upon the scene, garbles the second message and leaves the communications wing.

Tbc.


	64. Part 64

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 64

Later, the crew of the Nostromo would learn the horror that was the Xeno-Morphs…aliens.

First scene: Usagi trying to remove the alien progenitor on First Officer Thomas Kane's face. Unfortunately, acidic blood pops into her face, blinding Usagi in the process.

"Aieeee!" Usagi cried, as she rolls on the ground.

"Ash, get some help, now!" Dallas said.

Because of her blindness, Usagi would be unable to do anything about the alien that was developing in Kane's chest. Upon maturation, the alien would grow into a huge monster that would kill the crew one-by-one.

Second scene: Still blind, Usagi is led by Ripley to the escape ship, with the alien predator in tow.

"Be careful, Usagi," Ripley says, as she keeps her flame thrower pointing in the direction of the alien.

Usagi nodded. Thanks to her Silver Millennium Crystal, her eyes were slowly improving.

When they got to the escape ship, Ripley secured Usagi in a stasis tube. Unfortunately, that's when the alien, who went through a shortcut, attacked.

"Oof!" Ripley said, as she ducked out of the way.

Usagi strained her eyes, and saw what was going on…barely.

Mother, Usagi thought, please allow me to lend my power to Ripley…

As Usagi's body glowed softly, Ripley's body went through a strange metamorphosis…

FLASH!

"What?!" Sailor Moon said. She quickly looked at her body. She was dressed in a fancy sailor suit with white gloves and tiara, but that's not what had Moon alarmed.

She looked exactly like technician Tsukino!

Moon instinctively took a fighting stance, took off her tiara and said:

"Moon Tiara…ELIMINATION?"

Moon threw the tiara at the alien monster. As it began to spin, the tiara had transformed into a glowing Frisbee. The weapon made its mark…

"RROAR-!"

BLAM!

The creature disintegrated in a shower of sparkles.

"Oh!" Moon said, as she nearly collapsed. Slowly, she transformed back to her original form, that of Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley. Once Ripley composed herself, she looked at Usagi, who was fast asleep.

Smirking, Ellen prepared herself for hypersleep.

Over the years, both Ripley and Usagi had to deal with the Xenomorphs. After the first encounter, the two survivors had to deal with LV-426, the name of the planet that they had visited before. Apparently, Weyland-Yantani had begun terraform operations on the planet when they came upon the derelict alien ship. So, with the help of the United States Colonial Marines, Ripley and Usagi was there to help deal with the situation.

"I'm glad that you two came along this mission," said Carter Burke, the company advisor said. Everyone was assembled in the combined recreation and mess hall. "We could use as many experts on this mission as possible."

Ripley merely rolls her eyes. After all, it was Weyland-Yatani that revoked her flight status since returning home.

Meanwhile, Usagi was going over the data collected by the Weyland-Yatani. There was something was strange, since the communications lines indicated a rather suspicious pattern.

"Hey," said a voice.

Usagi looked up to see Marine Privates Drake, Vasquez and Hudson standing over her.

"What's a flower doing on a mission like this?" Vasquez asked.

"Yeah, it's not like a little girl such as you is of any help," Hudson interjected.

Drake merely chuckled.

Usagi merely shrugged her shoulders, picked up a nearby bar, which was a part of table that the marines were repairing, and slammed it down into her METAL bench easily.

BAM!

The Marines looked shocked. They could easily guess how much pressure per square inch Usagi used in order to do what she did.

And so Usagi continued her reading.

It's a good to have Amazonian strength, Usagi thought.

Usagi Tsukino would make friends amongst the Marines, having served in various military organizations. She didn't want her friends to die based upon the likelihood that they were going to a death trap.

Upon arriving down to the planet, Usagi used her insight to pinpoint "Newt", the lone survivor out of 158 people. Ripley and Corporal Hicks had managed to go after Newt, and bring her out of hiding. When Newt saw Usagi, her face brightened.

"Will you…save us, Moon Princess?" Newt asked.

Ripley looked at Usagi. Both of them did not know how Newt knew her nickname.

"I'll try," Usagi replied.

The Marines tracked down to the source of the hive infestation to the nuclear processing plant. Apparently, the heat source was attractive to the aliens. Unfortunately, the colonial tags indicated that the colonists were being held there.

"Now, let's go by the numbers, people," Sgt. Apone said, as he led his squad out of the APC.

"Lt. Gorman, may I assist?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I don't think a civilian should accompany the tactical squad," Gorman replied.

"Burke, please assure Gorman that Usagi should go," Ripley said.

Burke merely nodded. After all, Usagi was an adviser, right?"

"Fine," Gorman said. "Corporal Hicks, give Miss Tsukino a gear set."

A short time later, Usagi was accompanying the Marine squad.

"I didn't know you were military," Hicks said.

"How you know?" Usagi asked.

"It's the way you move."

"Well, I was a communications specialist for the…Navy."

"I knew it!" Vasquez said.

"What was your rank?"

"'Captain'."

"Hey, we got a full bird, here!" Hudson exclaimed.

"Knock it off!" Apone replied.

"You seem young to be a 'Captain'," Hicks said.

"I'm a specialist…a good one at that," Usagi replied. "For example…"

Usagi took out a large dagger from her pack. She then stabbed into a wall.

"SKREE!"

An undeveloped Xenomorph falls out of the wall, writhing in pain.

"Holy-!" Apone began.

She then took out her large, battle axe, and chopped the Xenomorphs head off.

CHOP!

As the Xenomorph was silenced, Usagi took a spray can and used it to neutralize the acid on her weapons.

And after all that, there wasn't any additional alien activity.

"There will be more up ahead."

"Why aren't there any more-"

"Alien activity? Well, because I'm using this."

Usagi took out a small, black box. An LED was blinking off and on.

"White noise. As long as we are within a certain radius, sound will not travel."

"Well…okay," Apone said. "Let's move it, people. We got survivors to find!"

Unfortunately, what Usagi didn't know was that the xenomorphs were telepathic.

Thus a trap was laid…

A short time later…

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ripley asked.

Usagi merely shook her head. Only half of her squad made it back from the facility. And now, the aliens were coming after everyone. Furthermore, their flight was "cancelled" by the xenomorphs.

"We have a problem," Bishop said, as he brought everyone to the observation deck.

Everyone could see that nuclear venting system was active.

"How long do we have," Hicks asked. Both Gormon and Apone were out of commission.

"Not 12 hours."

"Well, can we remotely call up another ship on the Sulaco?" Usagi asked.

"Not from here. Everything is busted up," Bishop asked.

"Well, somebody will have to go out there and manually call up the ship," Ripley said.

"I can go. After all, as an android, I should be left alone."

"Good. Before you do, I want you to dispose of the samples we have found."

"I can't. Mr. Burke was very specific in wanting to pack them away for transport."

Thanks to Usagi's documentation, Ripley confronted Burke about the fact that he had specifically asked the colonists to investigate the alien ship, and did not warn them of what was on it.

Later, he would be found to have sabotaged the security systems solely to get the alien embryo implanted in both Ripley's and Newt's bodies.

Later, when the aliens had performed a blitz on the survivors…

"Get going!" Usagi said, as she transformed into Sailor Moon. "I'll stop them!"

"What about you?" Ripley replied.

"There...is a way I may survive, Ripley."

Moon brought out a vial of blood.

"Inject this into your body."

"What is that?"

Moon explained that it contained specific genetic markers that made up her being, along with nanites.

"It will allow me to be reborn…"

Ripley realized the implication. In effect, Usagi was asking her to be the surrogate mother of her future clone.

"I understand if you refuse, and all…"

"I accept," Ripley replied. "We've been friends for too long for me not to at least consider the possibility."

With that, the two hugged.

Once Usagi injected the contents from the vial into Ripley's body, that's when all heck broke loose.

"Hudson, we are leaving!" Hicks said.

"Game over, man! Game over!"

Once her friends left the command area, Moon faced the in-coming onslaught.

"I am Sailor Moon! On behalf of the Moon, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"Rarrrrrrr!"

BOOM!

Ripley felt the shockwaves of the explosion. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Usagi…"

When Usagi came to, she felt strange. She seemed was lying in some circular cell, hair slicked back with some sort of goo, not unlike hair gel, nails edgy and green, and covered in a white, plastic sheet.

She looked around and saw someone lying there across from her. Slowly, Usagi went over to that person.

It was Ripley.

Except, it was not Ripley.

Ripley was in the same condition as her.

Usagi could hear voices. Some were human, while others weren't. Her sense of smell was sharp.

"Where am I?" Usagi mused.

"Well, it looks like the offspring has awakened," said a voice.

Usagi looked up to see a clear ceiling, where it was apparent that she and Ripley was being observed.

"You are you?" Usagi demanded.

"Apparently, this one is more cognitive than her mother, Dr. Gediman," the man said.

"You're right, Dr. Wren," Gediman replied.

Usagi would learn that her gamble had paid off. She has a new body.

"Oh, dear…"

Tbc.


	65. Part 65

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 65

However, a few things have changed.

The original Ripley had destroyed the Queen xenomorph while leaving LV-426. Unfortunately, the damaged down during the conflict had forced the Sulaco to jettison the surviving crew and squad to the prison planet of Fiorina (or simply "Fury") 161. What was not known was that an alien face hugger had somehow attached itself to Ripley, while a second one waited until it could attach itself to a dog. The embryo that came out of the dog had taken on its characteristic, and proceeded to tear into both the surviving marines and the prison inmates. And without much in the way of high-tech weaponry, the bloodbath that ensued was tremendous.

Ripley's alien embryo was going to be a new Queen alien. However, Ripley had chosen to sacrifice herself instead.

"I'm sorry, Usagi…" Ripley cried. "At least Newt and the others will live.

That could have been the end of both Ripley and Usagi, except that the military and governmental science council had collected blood samples from Ripley. Two-hundred years later, and seven failed clones later, the Silver Millennium crystal, which was buried on LV-426 activates the process in which Usagi could be reborn.

Her rebirth was remarkable, considering that she grew into maturity at a rapid rate.

However, in the process, Usagi has taken on the more alien aspects through "Clone #8", and thus is part alien herself, though more like ¼ alien, since the Silver Millennium did as much as it could to make Usagi's Lunarian heritage as dominant as possible. So, in effect, Usagi had all the strengths of her friend-mother, but none of her weaknesses (like acidic blood or emotional autism).

"You will make a prize find, my dear," Dr. Wren smirks.

Over the course of 48 hours, Usagi would learn about the crew of the Betty, who had just delivered human cargo, while in the recreation room aboard the Auriga. They were lounging around while Ripley was "shooting hoops".

"Well, what do we have here?" A rather large man said.

"Perez, I didn't know that you had two…additions here," Elgyn said.

"They are recent additions," Perez said.

Usagi was busy eating fast, apparently from the side-effect of maturing fast.

"I'll take the big girl," the large man said.

"Just be careful," the man in the wheel chair said. "She might bite, Johner."

"I don't need your help, cripple," Johner replied.

"How about you and me play…ball?" Johner said to Ripley.

That's when Ripley beats him up.

"You want to play?" the black man with dreadlocks said, as he took a bar bell. "Let's!"

CLANG!

Christie, the black man in dreads, thought that his attack would knock out Ripley. Instead, she merely looked at him.

"What-?"

BAM!

With Christie on the ground, Ripley continued to play ball.

One person in particular was interested in Ripley. She also was looking at Usagi.

Which one has the embryo? Annalee Call thought.

Later, Analee sneaks into Ripley and Usagi's holding cell. She saw only Ripley…

SNATCHED!

Annalee felt herself being picked up and slammed into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi demanded.

Call took out her knife and stabbed Usagi. Usagi dropped Call and looked at the blade. Casually, she took out the knife in her body and examined it.

"Nice knife. I wonder what would happen if I do this?"

With a casual flick, Usagi threw the knife near Call's head.

THUNK!

The blade was sunk half way in.

Usagi grunted, as her wound healed itself. She then knelt down to Call and grabbed her head.

[Why are you here?] Usagi said telepathically.

"What-?"

"Oh ho! You are hiding a little secret.

Usagi concentrated again.

[Why are you here?] Usagi said, using tele-mechanics.

Call felt her circuits being adjusted as her internal systems were being arranged.

"I am here to eliminate a potential threat."

By this point, Ripley had gone over to Usagi and the one called "Annalee Call".

"And what threat is that?" Ripley asked.

Call looks at Ripley.

"You, you freak!"

"I'm not a freak," Ripley replied. "My name is Lt. Ellen Ripley, former crewmember of the Nostromo."

"Ellen Ripley died. You're not her."

"Fine, then. I am 'Ellen, Jr.', then."

Then, both Usagi and Ripley turned towards a distant sound.

"You better go," Ripley said simply.

Call left the holding cell, only to be caught by Dr, Wren and some soldiers.

"That was a very big mistake," Ren said.

Call merely sighed.

And that's when all heck broke loose. Again.

Dr. Gediman was working on the aliens, thanks to the embryos that were implanted into "the cargo", when the matured aliens had broken free. Soldiers were fighting and dying, as Usagi and Ripley escaped their cell.

The crew of the Betty had to take a short cut, thanks to the tripping of the security system.

"Man, we have to get out of here!" Christie said, as he locked his gun into place.

Meanwhile, Elgyn was tracking down a path of guns, on his own. It was eerily quiet.

Suddenly, the floor underneath the captain of the Betty gave way. Elgyn was about to fall through, but someone had caught him and threw him away.

"Hey, it's you!" Elgyn exclaimed.

Usagi smiled, as she stood back.

The alien that tried to get Elgyn leaped out of his hole.

"GRAAAA!"

Usagi got into a fighting stance. She was still getting her bearings straight, but she wanted to send a clear message to the hive.

The monster moved with the quickness of a beast. Using her Bene Gesserit training, Usagi dodged the beast easily. She then pulled out her battle axe from pocket space, which was still intact after all these years, and sliced the beasts' head off. Another beast pops up, and tries to slam into Usagi. Usagi ducked. But before it could turn around, Usagi smashed its elongated head into the wall, as acid licked her skin raw.

Afterwards, Usagi turned to Elgyn, who was shocked at what he just witnessed.

"Come with me, if you want to live."

Elgyn merely nodded dumbly.

Over the course of a few hours, Ripley and company would search for an exit. Along the way, they would discover the failed clones. Usagi understood why the Silver Millennium crystal had waited before bring her back. Out of mercy, Ripley had torched the holding facility where the clones were kept.

Throughout the entire conflict, Usagi had realized that the aliens were using tactics that she had learned to whittle down their numbers. Thankfully not all of her skills had transferred over, thanks to the strange racial memory that the aliens possessed; as beasts, they were instinctive rather than skillful. However, Usagi did understand the aliens a lot better, and could turn their tricks on THEM.

Usagi then realized that the Silver Millennium crystal was not on her person, which is why she had to go to the hive itself. Instead of going to Usagi from LV-426, it went to the alien queen.

And it was there that she found Ripley there, as well; she had been kidnapped by the aliens.

"It's okay, Ripley," Usagi said, as she approached the bewildered Ripley. Ripley's alien heritage was calling top her.

"You've sacrificed yourself for me. Let me help you."

Ripley looked at Usagi for a moment before nodding.

That's when the alien queen gave birth to a new type of alien. Unfortunately, the Silver Millennium crystal was stuck in the creature's chest.

And then it killed its mother.

"It's alive!" yelled Dr. Gediman. "It's perfect!"

And then the alien dealt with Dr. Gediman.

"Ahhhhh-!"

Both Usagi and Ripley climbed out of the hole and ran for the Betty. Call had activated the Ariuga's self-destruct mechanism, so they had to hurry.

Finally, with the gang-plank exposed, Ripley called out.

"CALL!"

Call, having hooked herself to the control panel sees this.

"Open the hatch!" Elgyn ordered.

With that done, Usagi and Ripley leaped, fifty feet in distance, onto the ship.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ripley asks.

"No, I haven't. I'm going to check on something."

Ripley nodded and went to the bridge.

Usagi phased into the bulkhead, and waited. If her precognition worked, then they should have a visitor…

Sure enough, the new alien leaps onto the Betty, just as the explosions began to cascade.

Usagi leaped out of her hiding space, stuck her hand in the creature's chest, and pulled out her Silver Millennium crystal.

"I believe that you have something that belongs to me."

Usagi then kicks the creature off the Betty, and then closes the hatch.

"We're leaving!" Ripley calls out. "Get buckled"

Usagi phases the crystal into her chest.

"Coming!"

And that was that.

Usagi would hang out with her new friends for awhile, who have gone into legitimate business. It would be a while to get used to her new body, including how to deal with her more homicidal tendencies.

Such is life.

"Well, what should I do?" asked Usagi.

"For now, get plenty of rest, and take these vitamins. They'll stave off the effects of your illness as long as possible."

The vitamins were made from ambrosia, the fruit of the gods.

"Thank you, doctor."

"You're quite welcome," Dr. Bombay replied, as he packs his medical bag. "Well, I must be off. Duty calls."

"Thanks for coming. And tell Samantha I said hello."

"I will. Cheerio!"

BAMF!

And he was gone.

Usagi sat down while facing the window.

"Why am I sick? What's wrong with me?" Usagi mused.

**Tbc.**


	66. Part 66

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 66

Meanwhile…

R. Dorothy Wainwright, Roger Smith's deadpanned housekeeper, is playing a sonata while observing the actions of the Smith residence's most recent occupant.

Or, should that be inaction?

"Would you like to hear another piece?" R. Dorothy asked.

"Patient #9" merely nodded, as she continued to stare out the window.

R. Dorothy merely noted the response and continued to play the piano softly…

Meanwhile, across town, a battle was taking place between Big O and yet another creation of the so-called "Dr. Becklin".

Of course, it's same moronic Beck pulling off yet another high stakes scheme. And as always, it involves a giant robot.

"Face, Roger Smith," Beck sneered. "THIS time, I will emerge triumphant!"

"You got it boss!" said lackey #1.

"Ditto!" said lackey #2.

"Damn it, Beck!" Roger Smith replied. At the moment, he was using the Big O to give support to the newly built dome that would have been donated to low-income providers, if it hadn't been damage in the battle between Big O and Big Uh-Oh. Beck was using Big Uh-Oh, a facsimile of Big O, to rob the charity event held at the dome.

"You've endangered too many lives!"

"Hey, all fair in love in war, my friend!"

And just as Big Uh-Oh was about to blast Roger's "megadeus"…

CLANG!

Beck felt a powerful force to his mechanoid.

"Hey, boss, what's going on?" asked #1.

"Yeah, is it another megadeus?" asked #2.

Beck scanned around, until he saw a very familiar face.

"Oh, no!" Beck exclaimed. "It's HER!"

Roger tracked down source of Beck's disturbance.

"Sailor Moon?"

For a few weeks now, the mysterious "Sailor Moon" has intervened whenever there has been a megadeus problem. What startled everyone was that this person didn't need a megadeus to fight enemy megadii. In fact, based upon eyewitness accounts, Sailor Moon was powerful enough to take on a mechanoid all by herself.

Sailor Moon stood erect, as she floated in the air, with her rune-tipped spear. Standing nearly seven feet tall, with fully defined, lean muscles, Moon looked like a cross between a Japanese school girl, Greek warrior Amazon and Norse valkyrie. She wore a reddish fur cap, a fancy Sailor suit with red boots and white gloves, and wore a small tiara with matching breast plate (both had Moon symbols etched in them). Her blond hair was done in long, twin pig-tails that typically ran down the front.

From the expression on Sailor Moon's face, she was not pleased.

"Causing mayhem and destruction for monetary gain is wrong!" Moon declared, as she pointed her spear at Beck. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice. And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish thee!"

What no one knew was that Sailor Moon was a new godling, granted divine status by the Norse gods, by way of Kami-sama's alter-ego Thor. When that happened, all of her previous heritage and developed powers were incorporated into a single matrix, thus allowing the godling to have these capabilities as a natural extension of her new-found divinity. For example, Sailor Moon, in her civilian life, had the genes of the warrior race known as the Sayajins incorporated into her gene structure, among other things. Previously, this allowed Moon to channel huge amounts of "chi" energy, which would allow her to pump up her natural abilities many fold. Thanks to her divinity, Moon doesn't need to use chi to increase her power, since, like all gods, she is connected to "The Source", the well-spring of Creation. The Source fuels all of reality, both in the material world and the immaterial world. Mana…cosmic rays…chi…psychic energy…nuclear…the Speed force…all forms of energy are but aspects of the energy derived from the Source, and gods and alien intelligences draw their power directly from the Source. Only omnipotent beings do not need to draw their power from the Source, since they are living embodiments of it. Maybe, one day, Moon will be able to move beyond her means, by becoming an omnipotent being herself. However, it would be eons before that occur. For now…

"Ha, fat chance, pigtails!" Beck declared, as he began to toggle his control panel. "With my latest creation, not even your much vaunted prowess can stop me!"

Beck's machine cocked its fist. As a Big O facsimile, it had the pistons to inflict huge amounts of damage, by sending shockwaves into the target.

"Say goodnight, goldilocks!" Beck said, as he swung his raised fist.

Just as Beck made a connection, Moon raised her left hand.

"Armor of Ithan!"

A shimmering field of energy was raised, just as Beck made contact.

BAM!

The field of energy buckled, but still held in place. Unfortunately, the dispersal of kinetic energy managed to damage some of the nearby buildings.

"Grrrrr! See if you can deal with this then!"

Big Uh-Oh's arm reconfigured itself in a rail gun. It then fired upon Moon.

"Ugh!" Moon said, as she took damage and was forced into the building behind her.

"Hehehehehe! And now, the finishing move!"

Beck fired a concentrated burst of "O Rings" into Moon's position…

BOOM!

The building and the immediate area were engulfed in the destructive force of Beck's attack.

"Wha-?" Roger began. Could this be the end of Sailor Moon?

From the rubble, something burst into the air.

It was Sailor Moon. Her clothes had been damaged by burns, and her face was dirty. However, it was the expression on her face that told Beck how annoyed she was of him.

"If you do not want to surrender peacefully, then you will surrender…in pieces. GAHHHHHHHH-!"

Energy began to dance around her, as she gave off a slight glow. Her eyes blazed with fury, as her spear gave off an electrical discharge.

And then, she hoisted her spear.

"Moon Spear…Make your mark TRUE!"

Moon threw her spear. It pierced the protective coating of the mechanoid and into the power source….

KRISH!

When firmly imbedded, the blade gave off a discharge of energy that ran right through the mechanoid's internal systems, including Beck's control panel.

"YARRRRRGH-!"

And, with that, the battle was over.

Later, as Beck and his lackeys were being hauled away by the military police, Beck made a comment about his predicament.

"I would have gotten it away with it, if it wasn't for you meddling do-gooders!"

"Spoken like a true demented criminal," Roger smirked.

And with that Beck and crew were hauled away.

Colonial Datsun, the field commander for the Military Policy, walks up to Sailor Moon.

"Miss Moon, thank you for your intervention," Datsun says, as he looks up at the warrior goddess. "However, there is a small matter about Beck's mechanoid…?"

"I will take care of it," Moon says, as she puts away her spear. She walks up to the mechanoid and examines it.

"Is there a place for me to put it, Col. Datsun?"

"Can you take it the junkyard? We would need a place to put it until we make room at the police evidence 'locker'."

"Need it a hand?" Roger asked.

"No, no thank you," Moon said, as she began to lift the mechanoid. With just a casual grunt, Moon lifts the mechanoid up and into the air.

"See you around, Mr. Smith," Moon said, as she flew away with the mechanoid.

"Will do, Miss Moon," Roger replied. He was amazed how incredible Sailor Moon's strength levels were. From their past encounters, Roger clocked Moon's strength well into the 100-ton range.

In fact, Roger has been amazed at the things Sailor Moon has done so far, since becoming a resident of Paradigm City. She was fast, tough and could perform various types of energy manipulation. However, it was Moon's healing abilities that endeared her to the poor and the downtrodden of Paradigm City, as well as various acts of charity.

On the drive back to his mansion, Roger pondered a few observations. One, "Sailor Moon" looked like a beefed up version of "Patient #9". Two, Sailor Moon seemed very familiar with his style and methods. And, three, he was finding himself becoming more infatuated with Sailor Moon. Normally, he wasn't into tough women, but there was a gentleness that was endearing to him. It was as if Moon was a warrior by default than anything else.

As Roger steps into the living room, he was greeted by a familiar sound.

"Dorothy is playing again?" Roger asked of Norman, his faithful butler.

"Actually, Master Roger, our guest is the one who is playing the piano," Norman replied.

Sure enough, Roger could see Patient #9 sitting at the piano, playing a sonata, with Dorothy watching.

"How long has she-?"

"Usagi has been since this morning, Roger Smith," Dorothy replied.

"'Usagi'?"

"Affirmative. She told me so in her music."

"How?"

Dorothy explained that the sounds that she made on the piano corresponded to the sounds made by pressing buttons on a touch-tone telephone. The android made an extrapolation before coming up with her conclusions.

"So, 'Usagi' can communicate with us?"

"So far, Roger Smith."

"I see. I'll have to make a note of this."

And with that, Roger continued to listen to the music that the mysterious Usagi was playing.

Meanwhile, back in the normal world…

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ikuko Tsukino said, as she leaned against the bathroom door.

"I'm…okay, Mother," Usagi replied. "I'm…just not feeling well."

"Oh, okay. Let me know if you need anything."

And with that, Ikuko left to make breakfast for her family.

Inside the bathroom, a battle was raging…a contest of wills, perhaps.

Usagi looked into the mirror, as she breathed hard. The whites of her eyes had blackened, while only her iris' colors were white. Already, her canines were growing into fangs, while her finger-nails were turning green and claw-like. Her lust for violence and blood was growing by the minute, as she squeezed the bathroom sink; dents were being formed because of it, as vestiges of bat-like wings began to sprout from her back.

And then, it was over.

Slowly, Usagi's appearance returned to normal. Apparently, the effects of Dr. Bombay's medicine was finally kicking-in.

Usagi sighed, as she slumped onto the bathroom floor. As long as her Silver Millennium crystal, which served as her "star-seed" was fractured, she would expect to have close calls like this.

"Really, it would be SO much better to simply give in," said a familiar voice.

Usagi looked up to see Morrigan, the Scottish Succubus, leaping out of Usagi's bathroom mirror. She was dressed in casual clothes, which hid her true nature.

"I'm mean, it's only a matter of time, you know."

"I don't want to be a demon, or a monster, Morrigan," Usagi said, as she got up. She began to run the water for her bath. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Well, word is that the next Demonworld Martial Arts tournament is coming up, and there is speculation that two of your former partners may be involved."

"Really? I highly doubt it," Usagi said, as she disrobed. While Morrigan was a succubus of the highest order, both she and Usagi have been friends for years. In fact, it was Usagi that had convinced Morrigan to go on the straight and narrow, which meant that the succubus would avoid the innocent whenever she goes on a hunt. "Besides, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, let's see. You have one partner manipulating the other into participating in a tournament that the second partner swore not to compete. Ever."

"I knew that it was a matter of time before Togura would pull something like that on Genkai. The question is how."

"Genkai has a new apprentice."

"So, let me guess. Genkai wants to protect her apprentice from facing Togura. I'm surprise that she still had a heart."

"Wow, that was harsh, coming from you."

"Well, she broke Togura's heart, by being so stubborn. I understand that his desire for power is a complete turn-off, but Genkai should have at least tried to bring him back."

"I know what you mean."

"No you don't! You're a 'lust demon', for goodness sake."

"Hey, I can love, too, you know!"

"Yeah, right. Now, if you excuse me…"

"Sure, I'll go. Unless-"

"Fat chance…especially not in my present condition."

"Suit yourself. Oh, by the way, that son of yours will be involved in the tournament. Expect trouble."

"I always do, Morrigan."

And with that, Usagi was left alone to bathe.

What am I going to do…?

Tbc.


	67. Part 67

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 67

Meanwhile, Ranma Saotome decided to visit his mother Nodoka in Juuban. He wasn't yet ready to interact with Usagi, since he was still trying to take in everything that he has seen and heard thus far. Ultimately, Ranma wants to develop SOME sort of relationship, but he isn't sure that Usagi would be the one pulling the strings. Heck, he wasn't sure if Usagi wasn't sure if she was consciously pulling the strings of Fate.

Oh, well, Ranma thought, as he finished his roof-top hopping, and landed in front of his mother's house. Something to ponder later on, I guess.

And with that, Ranma rang the door bell.

"I need to get a key or something," Ranma muttered.

Then, the door opened.

"Hello, may we help you?" said the girl, who opened the door. She wore a poker face that rivaled Nabiki Tendo's.

Ranma nearly gasped. Standing in front of him was a girl who nearly looked like his female form. Then, he noticed wires and circuits etched into the girl's skin; it appeared as if she had tribal tattoos in various places of her body, like the forehead and arms.

And then, Ranma remembered something.

"Aren't you…Hoshiko?"

Hoshiko Saotome's eyes widened. Her mother Usagi had asked her not to interact with her father until Ranma comes around.

With that, Hoshiko bowed.

"Yes…Father. We are Hoshiko Saotome."

A short time later…

"Well, I'm glad that you two finally met," Nodoka said, as she poured tea for her son and grand-daughter, and her grand-daughter's sister. Hoshiko and her younger half-sister Lara Kent have been staying at the Saotome residence for a year now, while they attended school at the University of Tokyo. Hoshiko wanted to study Asian History and Antiquities, even though she had advance understanding of science and technology, thanks to being a Borg; Lara, on the other hand, wanted to study Music and Literature, as a way to supplement her Journalism background. "I wanted you to get to know your daughter, ever since I learned of your relationship to Hoshiko."

"When did you learn about…Hoshiko, Mom?" Ranma asked.

"It was while you and Nabiki were with Mother," Hoshiko replied. "While you were away, there was…a bit of a problem."

"'A bit of a problem?'" Lara interjected. "I'm STILL trying to relax my hair back to normal!"

Ranma looked at Lara's hair. It was intense perm, giving Lara a large, blond "afro".

"I was wondering about your hair, Lara. Are you trying to be in the play 'Hair', or something?"

"Very funny, Ranma."

"Father, there was a problem involving Sailor Senshi business…" Hoshiko began.

**FLASHBACK **

"Man, what the heck was THAT?" Sailor Jupiter said, as she rubbed her sore arm. In spite of her training, she was still having trouble with the Sailor Scouts most recent foe. Though, given the origin of said foe, the outcome, thus far, was perfectly understandable.

"I know what you mean," Sailor Venus replied, as she leaned against the wall of the building next to her. "I mean-"

"Oh, there you are! Gar, gar, gar!"

Jupiter and Venus looked up top see a flying…clown?

"Lara, we can help you-!"

"You cannot stop the Clown Society!"

Lara Kent was infected with an alien virus that turns its victims into clowns…literally. Victims of "the Clowning" develop insanely large feet, splotchy, pale skin, a large, red nose, clown hair and big, red lips. Unfortunately, Lara's Kryptonian physiology was unable to counteract the virus' effects, due in part to her human heritage.

"When are Sailor Borg and Sailor Mercury coming?" Sailor Mars asked. Out of all the victims of the virus, Lara was being the most problematic. "Aren't they suppose to have a cure ready for Sailor K? And where is Sailor Z and Sailor Moon, Jr. anyway?"

"Sailor Za'Ha'Dum is trying to track down the source of the Clown virus," Venus replies. "And Moon, Jr. is still attending Sailor Terra's injuries. That's why we need to get the cure from Borg and Mercury, who's working with Sailor Vulcan on it."

"Well, we can't wait for them to return," Jupiter replied, as she got into a fighting stance. "It's time to earn our paycheck."

"Right!" said Mars and Venus.

"Hohohohohoho!" Clown-Lara laughed. "Looks like I get to have some fun!"

With that, Lara pulls juggling pins, and began to juggle them.

"That ain't scary!" Mars smirked.

"It is if their going past the speed of sound!" Clown-Lara replied, as she threw the pins at the trio.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!

Jupiter immediately took notice.

"Jupiter Crackling Field THUNDER!"

Jupiter charged the air with a screen of electrical energy, creating a defensive screen. However, Lara's attack served to distract Jupiter to allow…

CLONK!

Lara used her last pin to club Jupiter on the head.

And down Jupiter goes.

"Jupiter!" Venus exclaimed.

"Now you done it" Mars exclaimed. "Mars Fire HOLOCAUST!"

Mars unleashed a torrent of flames into Clown-Lara. Since Mars' flames were magical, that had the desired affect.

"Ah!" Clown-Lara yelled, as she backed away.

"Now Venus!" Sailor Terra yelled.

"Venus Love Me Chain CIRCLE!"

Rings of light flew from Venus' palms, and surrounded Clown-Lara. Clown-Lara could not move from her bounds.

"You think that you can hold me for long?" Clown-Lara declared.

"They only have to hold you long enough," said a voice.

Clown-Lara turned to see Sailors Mercury and Borg, who just arrived on the scene.

"You got the cure?" Sailor Jupiter said, as she rubbed her head.

"We do," Borg replied, as she took aim with her palm. "My nanites will serve as a payload system."

And with that…

"Borg Quantum TORPEDOE."

BLAM!

A white-hot energy field left Borg's hand, and engulfed Clown-Lara.

"Argh!"

As Lara was bathed with, the nanites penetrated her body. Quickly, the viruses within her, was dissipating, which allowed Lara's Kryptonian and Lunarian heritage to reassert themselves fully.

"Ugh…" Lara said, as her body returned to normal.

Mercury used her Jedi powers to catch Lara's fallen form.

"Well, that's that," Venus said.

"Yeah, I don't think we could go another round," Jupiter replied.

**END FLASHBACK **

"Later, we managed to trace the source of the clown virus to Gurio Umino," Hoshiko said, as she took a sip."

"You mean that geek did all this?!" Ranma exclaimed.

Gurio Umino was the boyfriend of Nuru ("Sailor Terra") Osaka. He was also the rival of Ami Mizuno at their gifted school, called the Albert Einstein for the Gifted.

Of course, having been exposed to Usagi's other life, Ami is WAY ahead of her rival in that regard.

"Not exactly, Father. A demonic head dummy had acquired a wig from the Clown Society, and was trying to infect as many people as possible. Umino acquired the wig in his attempt to win the talent show in the dramatic arts at his school. At any rate, we were able to track down the youma that started this situation."

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Ranma said, as he sipped his tea. "Still, Lara does look kinda cute with that afro of yours…"

"I'm telling Mom that you're hitting on me!"

"It's just a joke, Lara. Lighten up."

"Anyway," Nodoka interjected. "When this 'clowning' problem was occurring, Hoshiko confided in me of what was going on, since Lara-chan needed care to recuperate from her ordeal."

"Thanks, Mom," Ranma replied. "Usagi cares a lot about her kids, which makes their welfare important to me, even if I'm not the father."

"Aw, a 'Kodak' moment," Lara teased.

"What makes it a Kodak moment is when you are in 'Power Girl' guise."

"Hey, I can't help it if I am…blessed! Jerk!"

"What are you saying, son?" Nodoka asked.

"Lara Kent is the American superhero 'Power Girl'."

"You mean the heroine who was a member of Infinity, Inc., and the Justice Society of America?"

"Is a member of the JSA, Mrs. Saotome," Lara retorted. "I'm just on leave for a while."

"I see. Well, it's nice to know to have a guest of your…stature."

"Hey!"

"So, what are your plans, Father?" Hoshiko asked. "I'm sure that you're not here JUST for a social visit."

"You're right. Your mother gave me the means to reclaim all my previous memories, but…"

"I see. You're not sure if doing such a thing is a good idea."

"Yeah. I mean, I like having the freedom of not having to worry about anything that I may or may not have done. The problem is that I may have obligations that I might not want to keep."

"Well, Ranma, you certainly can't say that you didn't have a BORING life," Lara replied. "Heck, as a former member of the All-Stars Squadron, the Invaders, Task Force X, SHIELD, the JLA, the Avengers and the JSA, nothing should faze you."

"I was…a superhero?" Ranma inquired.

"Well, yeah. Between 'The Wild Horse' and 'Sailor Moon', there was nothing that could stop you. Heck, you even fought Dad once."

"…I fought Superman?!"

"Yeah. Sure he was mind-controlled at the time, but you could handle yourself using your martial arts, some of which is good enough to defeat even a Daxamite."

"Wow. So tell me, just how involved was I among the metahuman community?"

"Well, the records are sketchy at best, but Mom told me that you and she have always fought against evil. I remember a few times being told that you were part of the so-called 'Ancient League', which consisted of the heroes of that era, including Hawkman and Hawkgirl's Egyptian incarnations, that era's Metamorpho, Blue Beetle, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazon Nation, Nabu the Vizier, who is now known as 'Dr. Fate', Black Adam, and a few others. Say, Hoshiko, do have that group pictograph on file?"

Hoshiko nodded, as she raised her palm. A node formed on the palm, and projected the image of a pictograph from the tomb of the gods. Sure enough, Ranma, though in Egyptian garb, was present, as well as Usagi, who was in an Egyptian-style version of her present 'Sailor Moon' costume.

Ranma looked at the picture. And then, he noticed something about it.

"Say, why is that…monster holding Usagi like that?" Ranma asked.

"Him? That's the immortal, mutant mastermind known as 'Apocalypse'. He was a slave that had acquired the mutant ability to transmogrify his body into any type of machinery. I always thought of him as a Metamorpho knock-off until he started to tangle with the 'X-Men' in recent years. And as to why he is holding Mom like that- well, he had fallen in love with her, she rejected him, and raged a war against Ramses II because of that. I guess Mom was in love with you even way back then. Anyway, Apocalypse had known what Mom is destined for, and wants to get on the ground floor of the so-called 'new world order'."

"I see. So just how dangerous is this guy?"

"He successfully killed you a few times, even at your peak."

"Forget that I ask!"

"Hey, no problem! Seriously, though, Apocalypse believes in an extreme form of Darwinism, i.e. 'Survival of the strongest'. He actually believes that Mutants are destined to supplant humanity on the next rung of the evolutionary ladder, more so than, let's say, Magneto. But he wants Mom real badly, either as a consort or breeding stock, which will advance his agenda."

"Ugh. So, what is he up to these days?"

"The X-Men and their auxiliaries keep his attention much of the time. Though I do wonder if Mom had sponsored Professor Charles Xavier's Academy for Gifted Students years ago solely with this in mind."

"That's terrible!" Nodoka replied with a shocked expression. "That's so draconian of her to do such a thing."

"I know. Even Mom would admit as much. However, with that in mind, it was Magneto who would have been the deciding factor for the creation of the X-Men, regardless of how involved Apocalypse is in human affairs."

Lara took another sip of her tea.

"Mom learned a long time ago that naivety is a dangerous commodity to possess. She has told me that she had been to places that ended up destroyed because she wanted to redeem her opponents. Can you imagine the guilt she has for thinking that some would-be world beater could change for the better, but resulted in the deaths of billions? For the record, there have been villains who did change for the better. The flip side, however, are those who were her closest friends who turned to evil, and end up killing innocents, while Mom is helpless to save them. Black Adam was one such person. Because of Apocalypse, Adam's family was murdered. When that happened, it drove him to madness. It hurt Mom's feelings to be the one to seal him away in a dimensional prison the way she did, since the Wizard Shazam was unable to do so. After all, Ranma and Mom was close friends of him and his family, back when they getting settled in Egypt."

"I…suppose that can be hard on anybody."

"It is. I remember an incident back in the '70s, when Mom was forced to allow the death of a former student of hers."

**Tbc.**


	68. Part 68

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 68

With that, the tale is told…

**FLASHBACK**

Fall, 1979.

"Jean, don't do this," Sailor Moon said, as she began to power up. "We can end this."

"I…can't…I don't want to!" Dark Phoenix declared, as she continued her evolution.

Ever since young prodigy Dr. Jean Grey, formerly 'Marvel Girl', had returned from space, she had evolved into the cosmic entity known as "The Phoenix". At that time, a renegade arm of the U.S. government, which had jurisdiction of the "Sentinel" program, led by man named Dr. Steven Lang, had created a secret space base from which to capture helpless mutants.

Unfortunately for Lang, the first group of mutants to be captured was the X-Men.

After Lang's defeat, the X-Men went back to Earth. Unfortunately, only Jean could pilot their shuttlecraft, since her telekinesis could ward off the dangerous radiations while the rest of the team was in protected shielding. When the X-Men's shuttle crashed into Jamaica Bay, which was off of New York City, the X-Men learned that the cosmic radiation had changed Jean somehow...

"Jean?" asked Scott ("Cyclops") Summers tentatively. "Honey?"

"I am…THE PHOENIX!"

Jean Grey, as Marvel Girl, possessed awesome telepathic and telekinetic abilities. As "The Phoenix", Jean possessed those abilities, plus pyrokenesis, transmutation and full regeneration abilities as well. Her flames were always in the shape of a flaming bird, and wore a forming fitting green/black and gold costume. In effect, Jean had gone cosmic.

Unfortunately, this would signal the beginning of the end for Jean Grey. When an old villain known as Mastermind tried to turn Jean Grey into the so-called "Black Queen", in order to join the exclusive mutant club known as "The Hellfire Club", Jean slowly turned malevolent. With the power of the Phoenix at her disposal, Jean became "Dark Phoenix.".

Her new red/black/gold costume signified this change in attitude.

While the X-Men sought to contain the damage that Dark Phoenix had wrought, Usagi had sensed a great disturbance from her home in Tokyo, Japan. During that time, Usagi was retired, and sought to simple life of a boarding house manager of a place called Maison Ikkoku, a place that she had ownership in. She wasn't active in anything, and was not with anyone at the time, nor was she in need for money, thanks to all of her investments from years past. SHIELD was doing fine without her, and many of her allies did not need her for assistance in the battle for truth and justice. Hence, she was all alone.

As to why Usagi was not involved with anyone, she wasn't in a relationship because Ranma Saotome, her ex-husband, was involved with Helena Wayne, aka "The Huntress", who was the daughter of Batman, a former student of Wild Horse, and Catwoman.

"Ah, what a day," Usagi said, as she curled up in her chair to read her novel. It was a new one written by some horror novelist named Stephen King…

PING!

Usagi dropped her book, as images "scrolled" into her mind…

Jean…Jean is in trouble! Usagi thought to herself.

Calmly, Usagi got up and went to the room of one of her student guests.

Knock, knock.

"Yes, Miss Tsukino?" asked a teenager, who opened her door.

"Kyoko, could you be a dear, and watch things for me? I have an errand to do."

"Oh, okay."

When Usagi stepped out into the yard, she pulled out her henshin rod. Sure, she didn't need it, but ever since she met Ultraman, it felt kind neat using in a sentai fashion.

"Moon Power MAKE UP!"

FWOOSH!

"I missed using my powers," Sailor Moon said with a smirk. And then, she took to the skies.

WOOSH!

At her stage of development, Moon possessed super-speed, strength and high-levels of durability. Plus, her own Sailor Senshi powers have grown over the years. All of this development was the result of hard work, training and acquirement of abilities from various places over the years, many of which are not on planet Earth. While she was, let's say, average Amazon level abilities when normal, which was ten times the physical prowess of humans, Moon was superhuman when powered. In fact, as ridiculous as it may seem, Sailor Moon in the top ten percent amongst the metahuman community, a fact that disturbed a few potent super-villains.

Meaning, "How can this rediculously dressed heroine can kick so much butt?"

The world may never know.

Still, Usagi prefers to use her non-super abilities to get herself out of a jam, which is why she NEVER becomes "Sailor Moon" whenever she, for example, does a job for SHIELD. Director Nick Fury once asked Usagi why she does what she does; she replies that she doesn't learn anything if there is never a possibility for a lose. For that remark, Fury, though reluctantly, admitted his respect for his agent's thirst for simplicity in learning.

A few seconds later, in New York City, Moon landed, where the X-Men are battling Dark Phoenix in Central Park. Already, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Colossus have fallen, leaving Storm, Thunderbird, Banshee, Havok and Polaris to take up the slack.

"Dr. Tsukino?" Cyclops asked, as he saw Sailor Moon coming onto the scene.

"Cyclops, I'm 'Sailor Moon' when I'm like this," Moon said. "So, what's going on?"

Cyclops tells Moon the story.

"I see. I better handle this. You get the injured and the innocent to safety."

And with that, Moon "greets" Dark Phoenix.

POW!

Moon delivers a right cross to her old student's jaw. It was faster than Dark Phoenix had anticipated.

"Huh," Wolverine smirked, as he got up. "Bunny is certainly full of surprises."

"You seem very familiar with Dr. Tsukino," Cyclops replied, as Wolverine lights-up a cigar.

"You don't know have of it, bub," Wolverine replied, knowing that he has a shared past with the meat-ball headed heroine.

Meanwhile, Dark Phoenix shook off her dazed state.

"How could you hit me? I'm the Phoenix!"

"Get up," Moon said, as she clinched her fists. "You know better than to act this way."

"And who are you to talk?" Jean said. "You don't know what I've been through!"

And, with that, Dark Phoenix began to power up.

And now…

"Jean, don't do this," Sailor Moon said, as she began to power up herself. "We can end this."

"I…can't…I don't want to!" Dark Phoenix declared, as she continued her evolution.

With the escalation of power between the two women, the environment around them was literally coughing and wheezing.

"Goddess!" Storm cried, as she desperately tried to calm down atmospheric conditions. "If they keep this up, they will destroy New York!"

"Havok, Polaris, keep the field going!" Cyclops commanded. He was hoping that his brother and his wife, respectively, would keep the field contained long enough for Moon to deal with D. Phoenix.

Soon, Moon's eyes turned green, as her hair became spiky and her body increased its muscle mass. And then her hair grew in a long mane of hair, which ran circles around her body, while floating in the air.

"Impossible! I am forever!"

"No, I AM. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

With one final push, Moon pushed her power to full capacity, using both her ever-altering genes and her mystical heritage as the means to do so. And when the flash died down, Moon was bigger, stronger and more ape-like, as in were-monkey, which includes a monkey's tail.

Moon had achieved Super-Saiyajin Level 4, or simply "SS4", and this was the second time she has done so.

The first time Sailor Moon had achieved SS4, was when she had to face the Incredible Hulk. While Moon was strong and powerful in her own right, the Hulk was stronger and more brutal than she. Even when Moon could transform herself using the gamma irradiated genes, that she had acquired in an alternate timeline, she could not increase that power at the same rate that the Hulk could increase his. As a result, Moon's fight with the Hulk had over-taxed her; Moon could not sustain her "Gammazon" form. Only when she used her "Super-Saiyajin" form was the fight more equalized. However, it took obtaining the fourth form of that level to defeat an enraged Hulk soundly.

Having increased her power, Sailor Moon stepped forward. Dark Phoenix' aura could no longer affect Moon, as Moon grabbed her old friend and former student's head.

"Relax," Moon said simply, as she channeled her own telepathic abilities into Jean's mind. The primary reason Moon became SS4 was that she could have the energy needed to pierce Jean's mental defenses. Normally, Usagi possessed only minor-level psychic abilities, especially when compared to the abilities to Charles Xavier and Jean Grey.

"Uh…" Dark Phoenix said, as she began to revert to normal.

"It's okay, Jean," Moon replied, as she picked up her old friend, who has just been rendered unconscious by the ordeal. She, too, began to revert to normalcy.

"Usagi," said a voice from behind.

Moon turned to see Prof. Xavier standing there.

"Charles," Usagi replied. "I see that you are well."

"Indeed. Thank you for your timely assistance."

"My pleasure. I take that you were the one who summoned me?"

"Yes. I couldn't prevent the Sleepers from noticing our activities, if I had to deal with Jean personally."

"I see. Well, if there isn't anything else-"

Suddenly, Usagi felt a dimensional displacement…

FLASH!

…and found herself and the X-Men in some sort of arena. A quick scan of the audience indicated that they were the "guests" of the Shi'ar Empire.

It's ruler, Empress Lilandra steps forward from her place within the stands.

"X-Men, you are hereby charged, along with Jean Grey of Earth, for the act of genocide."

Usagi turned to her old colleague.

"Is there anything ELSE you need to tell me, Charles?"

**END FLASHBACK **

"So, what happened?" Ranma asked.

"Well, Lilandra, who was Prof. Xavier's 'girlfriend', forced the X-Men to compete for the life of Phoenix. Think of it as a trial by combat sort of thing. Since there was a treaty between the Silver Millennium and the Shi'ar, Mom was allowed to opt-out of the proceedings. However, the worst thing that had happened to Mom, was that she was forced to allow Jean Grey to die, in order to contain the 'Phoenix Force'."

"'The Phoenix Force'?"

"Yes, the cosmic entity that represents the cyclic nature of the universe. It had chosen Dr. Grey as its host-body."

"Okay, so what did Usagi do to-?"

"Lilandra knew that Mom could stop the trial at any time, having taking in consideration of her level of power. Being an active heroine for years, on Earth and elsewhere, Mom had the reputation of defeating stronger foes, with or without her powers. Not always to be sure, but Mom racked up enough victories to make many would-be conquers wary of her. I mean, as nice a person she is, there was a vicious streak that Mom has when it comes to protecting her friends and family."

"Tell me about it. Go on."

"Well, long story short, Lilandra used the mutual protection treaty to convince Mom to not to prevent the trap that was laid for Phoenix. In effect, Mom allowed Jean Grey to die in order prevent an unstable element from being let loose on the universe. However, what no one knew was that Mom was not about to let Dr. Grey to simply disperse into the ether…"

**FLASHBACK **

Phoenix, who was with her beloved Cyclops, was in the ruins of the Blue Side of the Moon, which was once the seat of the mythical "Moon Kingdom". She knew that the members of the Imperial Guard, the X-Men opponents, were fast on their tails.

And then, she noticed that time had simply…stopped.

"What-?"

The ghostly image of Sailor Moon appeared before her.

"This used to be a nice place, before the Negaverse's 'Dark Kingdom' came here and ravaged everything," Moon said.

"Dr. Tsukino, what's going on?"

"Jean, you can call me Usagi; we're friends, remember? And as for what I had just done- well, it's a trick that I learned on Gallifrey, when I was studying Temporal Magic and Mechanics."

"Okay…Usagi then. Oh, thank you for saving me-"

"Don't thank me yet, Jean. I've come here to warn you that a death trap has been laid for you. The Shi'ar will not allow you to live, even if the X-Men wins the trial."

"Then…what are we going to do?"

"Link with me, quickly. It will be easier to explain…"

A brief moment later, Phoenix looks up at Sailor Moon in horror.

"But, what about Scott and the others?"

"They'll go on with their lives. You know that I'm right."

"I see. Will it…hurt?"

"Hey, I've been killed a few times in the past, so it might."

"Then…for Scott, I'll do it."

And with that, Sailor Moon's apparition disappeared, and time continued forward.

"Jean, did I sense…déjà vu?" Cyclops asked.

"It's nothing, my darling. Let's go…"

**END FLASHBACK **

"So Jean sacrificed her life, by allowing the death trap to be sprung," Lara said simply.

"So, what did Usagi do, then?" Ranma inquired.

"Mom took Dr. Grey's life essence, placed them in a cocoon, and placed the cocoon into Jamaica Bay. There, Jean would be reconstituted, and be properly prepared to handle the awesome power of the Phoenix Force. Or, at least, that's what was supposed to have happened initially. Years later, the Avengers discovered the cocoon, and asked Dr. Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four-"

"You mean, the stretchy brainiac known as 'Mister Fantastic'?"

"Yes, him. Anyway, Dr. Richards was asked to examine the cocoon. Unfortunately, his scans were not calibrated to examine a psychic properly. The result was a depowered, though still potent, tele-kinesis user. It would be years before Dr. Grey regains her full power, including the use of the power of the Phoenix Force."

"You fought a Phoenix godling once, right?" Hoshiko asked her father.

"Yeah, though Saffron was not at full power, when me and him fought at Jusendo."

And on that note, Nodoka served lunch.

Tbc.


	69. Part 69

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 69

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"Dorothy, have you seen Usagi?" Roger asked.

"Usagi is with Norman, Roger Smith," R. Dorothy replied, as she turned her head towards the Negotiator.

Unfortunately, the android turned her head all the way around in her reply.

"Dorothy, would you stop doing that? That's disgusting."

"I'm an android, Roger. I am above that sort of behavior."

Roger rolled his eyes.

Roger went down to the landing bay, where "Big O" was kept. From his vantage point, Roger could see Usagi running a maintenance check on the megadeus' control systems with Norman, Roger's manservant.

"Ah, there you are, Usagi," Roger said, as he walked to the landing plank. "I didn't know you were mechanically inclined."

"I didn't know I was until last week, Roger," Usagi said, as she continued to type into her lap top, which was connected to Big O's systems.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, Master Roger, Miss Tsukino increasing Big O's combat efficiency rating," Norman replied. "Amazing work, if I say so myself."

"Well, I came down to see if you want to have dinner with me this evening," Roger asked of Usagi.

"I…would like that Roger. Norman, can I…?"

"Certainly. We can finish our work later."

A short time later, Roger and Usagi, who was dressed in a simple dress and frock (with matching pumps and handbag), were having dinner at a seaside café.

"You seem more than what you appear to be," Roger said, as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm more surprised at what I can do, and remember," Usagi replied. "Maybe my memories will come back along with my skills and knowledge."

"About that, maybe you could help other people regain their own memories back as well."

"I'll do what I can. Still, it's nice to know that I'm more than just a pretty face."

Silence.

A waiter comes to Roger and Usagi's table.

"Good evening, and welcome to 'Sea Shells'," the waiter said. "Would you like to start off with some appetizers?"

"Yes. Usagi?"

"I would like to have the shrimp platter. And some garlic bread, too."

"Very good. I will be right back with your appetizers shortly."

"Thank you," Roger replied. Then, he turned his attention back to Usagi. "So, what can you remember?"

"Everything seems…fractured, somehow," Usagi replied. "It's like waking up from a dream, and you are trying to recall the details."

"I see. Well, when you are able to remember more-"

"You'll be the first to know, Roger Smith."

"Hey, having one Dorothy around is difficult enough," Roger said jokingly.

Usagi smiled in response.

As the two waited for the waiter to return, Usagi looked outside their window. The view of the ocean was breath-taking. So with that, the mysterious "Patient #9" began to recall her latest dream…

**FLASHBACK **

Space Station Mus, Mercury sector, Year AC 195.

"Miss Moonchild? You have a phone call."

"Thanks, Mindy," Serena Moonchild replied. "I'll take the call."

"Serena Moonchild" was the latest identity that adventurer Usagi Serena Tsukino was using. She had been staying in the latest dimensional realm for the past twenty years, after a local politician, Heero Yuy of Colony L1, was assassinated for standing up against the political machination of the Earth Alliance. At the time, Usagi was merely passing through, not really interested in the political affairs between the Earth and its space colonies. In actuality, Usagi used the events of that realm to discern one thing: the evolution of human conflict in conjunction with the evolution of technology and warfare. She had had been through this particular realm many times before, starting when Gundam technology was used in mecha combat games between the Space Colonies and a then-ravished Earth, back in AC 47. In fact, Usagi had successfully competed in the games, using the combat art known as "mecha su-dai", a combat style developed by the Robotech Defense Force in light of the gigantic threat of the Zentraedi. Using her pet cabbit Thumper's mecha form to compete with, Usagi racked up some impressive wins, until she was defeated by Gundam Tournament champion Domon Kasshu.

Later, she and the other Gundam warriors would team up with Domon to take on the menace of the dreaded Dark Gundam.

How that struggle went is another story.

Since then, Usagi has been an eyewitness to the evolution of the relationship between the Earth and its colonies. And then, something happened to change everything.

April 7, AC 175.

Usagi met Heero Yuy at a rally for the independence of the space colonies.

And it was at that rally that Yuy was murdered.

Usagi was surprised to see a gunman point his pistol at Heero, since it had been said that security was "tight". It was surprising to her that she didn't detect any ill will coming from the gunman, though Usagi would later learn that he developed a mental discipline that made it nearly impossible to detect casually.

"Don't worry, I can save you-"

Yuy grabbed Usagi's hand with his bloody hand.

"Don't…let the…dream…die…"

And that was that.

Usagi, having received a death request, vowed to make sure the Space Colonies will earn their independence. But first…

"Where are we?" Doctor J asked his colleagues. They were seemingly kidnapped from their various hiding places around, and are now in a darkened conference room.

"I'm not sure," Professor G replied.

"Well, I don't believe that 'Oz' is behind this," Doktor S interjected.

"We may be on Earth, though," Instructor H replied.

"Or, still in space," said Master 0.

"Well, regardless, we're still in trouble," replied Howard.

Before Doctor J could respond…

CLICK!

In front of them were a desk, a desk lamp and a girl with an unusual hairstyle. She was casually sitting in her comfortable chair, dressed in a business suit.

"Gentlemen," Usagi began. "I take it that you are in good spirits?"

"You are you?" Doctor J asked.

"We demand to know where we are and who do you work for!" Master 0 yelled.

Usagi arched her eyebrows, reached into her desk and pulled out a pistol.

"You aren't going to use that?" Professor G.

"This?" Usagi said, as she pulled the gun's trigger…

BANG!

Everyone turned to see a HUGE rat, dead, on the floor.

"Sorry about that. I just 'acquired' this station recently, and it's in the process of being reconditioned. Lights!"

With that, the lights came up.

Usagi got up, and opened the sliding, automatic door. The door led to what appeared to be a command room.

"Ma'am?" said the man at the center of the room. "We're ready to commence the move."

"Thanks, Rodney," Usagi replied. "Oh, have Ops take care of the rat problem as soon as possible. I had to take 'care' of one in my office."

"Right."

Usagi turned to the assembled scientists.

"Who I am is not your concern. What I offer IS."

The scientists listened to Usagi's offer.

"Well?"

"If I may speak for my colleagues here, you may have a deal," Dr. J replied.

And thus, the covenant at the "new" Space Station Liberty, between Usagi and the shadow resistance was forged.

Over the years, Usagi, now known as "Serena Moonchild", sponsored the developers of the Mobile Suit Gundam projects, using both funding and personnel. As long as the scientists adhere to her leadership, they can count on her tacit support.

Over the next twenty years, Usagi used covert means to infiltrate both the Earth Alliance and the Space colonies. It wasn't that she didn't trust the colonies; it was that she needed to know what moves others were making as she adjusted her stratagems. Based upon her mystic looming skills, there was one person she needed to personally deal with…

AC 188, Colony L1.

"There he is," Dr. J said, as he showed the boy to Usagi. "We picked him up after his previous guardian had…died."

Usagi nodded grimly. In spite of her best efforts, she could not prevent other people from trying to take advantage of the situation between the Earth Alliance and the Space Colonies. There was that close call involving the near-massacre at the Maxwell Church on colony L2. It was a good thing that Usagi made it a point to have agents infiltrate as many organizations as possible, otherwise, she might not have known about the assassin Adin Lowe's attempt to destroy one of the stations there. Rather than having him killed, Usagi puts Adin, like all other trouble makers, into "The Phantom Zone". The Phantom Zone was a "place" discovered by Jor-El of Krypton, and had been used to put the worse criminals the planet Krypton had to offer. Jor-El's son Ka-El, also known as the superhero "Superman", uses the "Phantom Zone Projector" to gain access to this dimension. Being a friend, colleague and paramour to the Man of Steel allowed Usagi to have a projector of her own. In fact, she has two projectors. One look like a hand-held search lamp, while the other looked like a flashlight. Thanks to the projectors, Usagi is able to put away her foes without much fuss.

As to Lowe's ward…

"I'll take the boy off your hands, Doctor," Usagi said, as she peered through the glass.

"But…I would need him if we are to initiate 'Operation: Meteor' when the time is right."

"All in good time, doctor. I can train him just as well as you could ever do. I do read your reports."

"As you wish, then."

And that was that.

Usagi goes into the boy's waiting room and sits down.

This kid is so intense, Usagi thinks.

"What do you want with me?" the boy asked.

Usagi smiled.

"I want to give you a second chance," Usagi replied. "I sense great things about you, kiddo, and I want you to harness that potential. But, if you don't think that you could make it under MY training, then I simply turn you over to the authorities-"

"I don't need to be told what I can and cannot do. I accept your…'training'."

Usagi nodded in response.

Tbc.


	70. Part 70

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 70

Over the next few years, Usagi trained the boy. She didn't use the high-level training, that she went through. Instead, she used the training to maximize the boy's skills. Usagi would take the boy, who was given the name "Heero Yuy", in honor of the pacifist that started the movement, to places around the Solar System.

Usagi would teach Heero the meaning behind Art and Literature, the importance of Political Science and History, and the need to understand Science and Technology. She would regale Heero with stories of heroes and warriors…of the coda of the Shih, the way of the bushido, and honor…of princesses and their knights.

"Can I…be a hero?" Heero asked one day.

"You can be anything you want, Heero-kun. Heck, you don't need to be a Gundam pilot to be a hero."

Heero simply nodded.

"Keep it up!" Usagi yelled, as she skillfully piloted her mecha. It was her old Veritech VF-XX fighter, during the days when Usagi was a member of the Skull Squadron of the Macross SDF-1. She, Rick Hunter, Max Sterling and Ben Dover flew under the watch of Commander Roy Folker, while fighting the gigantic Zentraedi warriors of the Tirolian star system. To be sure, Usagi didn't fly in all the sorties, since Admiral Gloval, the commanding officer of the Macross wanted her to work with Dr. Emil Lang in unraveling the secrets of protoculture (aka "The Flowers of Life"). And even though, at this point of her development, Usagi didn't need a mecha to defeat other mechs, it felt good to be so hands on.

"Use the asteroid's gravitational field as your friend, not your enemy."

"Roger, that," Heero replied, as he piloted his mobile suit. He was looking forward to the day he can take mobile suit Gundam "01" for a spin, once training was over. He did like the fact that his guardian took active interest in his welfare, other than just combat training.

Usagi was using an exercise that allowed the pilot to use bigger and heavier objects to achieve increased their speed, and achieve better maneuverability.

"You're doing good, Heero," Usagi said, as she adjusted her maneuvering jets.

"Thanks," Heero replied. He was not going to fail his lessons.

And now, back in the present…

"Serena here."

"I just received the green light for 'Operation: Meteor'," Heero says over the secured line. He has been preparing himself under Dr. J's watch for months now. "I just wanted to…thank you."

"Not a problem. Actually, I should be thanking you for…what you and the others are about to do."

Usagi hated solo missions that involve dropping the agents behind enemy lines. From her intelligence reports, the head of the "Specials" and the key players of OZ, the shadow organization that ran the Earth Alliance, would poise the most difficult challenge for the Gundam Wing Pilots. As much as she wanted to play her hand, the colonists have to fight for their freedom.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Usagi."

"You're welcome. Is there…anything you wish for me to do for you, Heero?"

"If…I make it out of this, will you…tell me who you really are?"

Usagi widened. She never really told anyone of her true identity, and yet Heero deduced that there was something amiss.

"Sure. I promise."

Heero smiled.

CLICK!

And he was gone.

"Stay frosty, kiddo."

Over the next six months, Usagi received reports on the Gundam pilot's progress. Thanks to the importance that Usagi placed on theatre and the arts in social matters, Heero Yuy was able to infiltrate a prestigious prep school, where he befriends Releena Peacecraft, the heir of the Sanc Kingdom. When Heero visited the old Peacecraft estate, in order to get to "know" the OZ agents, during a benefit dinner, he came upon a surprising find…

"Hey, there you are," Releena said, as she came into the family den. "I was wondering if you were lost or something."

Heero was staring at a family portrait, commissioned when Releena was a small child. In it was Releena's father, the late King Peacecraft, Releena's older brother Prince Milliardo, Releena herself-

-and a woman who looked a lot liked Usagi, though with a different hair-style.

"Who is that?" Heero asked.

"Her? Well, that's my mother, Queen Serena. There's not much known about her, other than she married my mother twenty years ago."

Heero simply nodded.

"So, what happened to her?" Heero asked.

"I was told that she died when Father was murdered, though there isn't any evidence of such a thing ."

Meanwhile, just outside the family den, someone listens.

"Zech, is everything okay?" asked fellow Specials pilot Lucrezia Neun. The brass made it a point to have the best of the best attend the function."

The masked Zechs simply turned back towards the dinner party area.

"No, everything is fine. I was just wondering if I would have to deal with an old 'ghost', that's all."

Lucrezia merely shrugged her shoulders.

Just around the corner, the interest of Duchess Middie Une, OZ Boss Trieze Khushrenada's right hand woman, is piqued.

"So…the rumors that Queen Serena may have faked her death is true after all," Une smirked.

The Romefeller Foundation, the financial organization that controls OZ, had long suspected that a third party was involved somehow. Over the past twenty years, various plans have been counteracted successfully. Finally, a courier was intercepted by Une, who was given the task in rooting out the spy network that had infected both OZ and the Earth Alliance. While it is not known if OZ and the Alliance were completely purged, there was one thing that was clear: Serena Moonchild was behind it all. And even though OZ did not know where this Serena came from, they did know that as long as they kept Princess Releena under close scrutiny, the reason why her adopted father , Serena would not make a direct move against OZ for its complicity in the demise of the Peacecraft family, and the fall of the Sanc Kingdom.

The boss would love to hear what news I have to say, Une thinks to herself.

A few weeks later, at an undisclosed location…

"Sigh," Usagi sighed, as she was feeding some pigeons while sitting on a park bench in downtown Neo-Tokyo.

CLICK!

"That's not necessary, Heero," Usagi said, having recognized the sound of the cocking of a pistol.

"Tell me something," Heero began, as she walked in front of Usagi. "Am I simply a tool for YOUR revenge?"

Usagi looked at Heero for a moment before pulling out a bag full of jelly beans.

"No, Heero," Usagi replied, as she began to munch on her candy. "My husband's death has nothing to do with you or your predecessor. I've been straight with you from the beginning."

Heero's eyes faltered a bit from their determination.

"And, as promise, I will tell you everything."

With a casual "come here" gesture with her right hand, Heero's gun flew out of his gun and into hers.

"Wha-?"

"Nice gun, Heero."

And with that remark, Usagi removed the gun clip and balled the pistol in her hands, as if the gun was made out of tin foil.

"How-?"

Usagi merely sighed.

"Heero, I am not from this world, or from this time. In fact, I am a lot older than what I appear."

"Are you some kind of alien?"

"I don't know about that, but my friends would like to think that," Usagi chuckled. "To be honest, I'm not sure what I am these days. A long time ago, in a previous life, I was a Princess of a mythical realm that used to exist on the Moon. After my kingdom was betrayed, I was reborn as a human girl, who would become the superhero known as 'Sailor Moon'. As her, I would avenge the death of my mother, Queen Serenity and my beloved Prince Endymion against the very dark forces that destroyed my world. Since then, I have wandered the cosmos, eras, realms and dimensions, helping those who would fight against evil in all its forms. I try not to get personally involved, since I want the locals to earn their freedom, rather than just receiving it on a silver platter.

"I came to this particular era back in FC 40, when I was much younger. I met a man named Domon Kasshu, a Gundam warrior, back when mech fights were used to settle disputes between nations and the colonies. We were good friends, and it is that reason why I became interested in YOU. I saw much of him in you, so I took a chance at trying to make you see your true potential."

"Okay, I'll accept that. But what's the deal with the Peacecraft Family?"

Usagi looked suddenly saddened, and turned away.

"On the night of Mr. Yuy's assassination, I was…distraught. With all my abilities, I wasn't able to save him. To this day, I still don't know what happened. Did my powers fail me? Was it because there were too many people around that prevented me to be more decisive than I should have. What ever was the cause of my indecision, I was an emotional wreck. At any rate, a member of the peace movement kept me company that night. I knew that he was some important guy, but I did not know that he was Henry Peacecraft, the heir to the throne of the Sanc Kingdom. Later, after I found myself with child, I looked Henry up, who was on the verge of assuming the throne. I told him what's what, and that I didn't expect him to take care of me and the baby. But…he proved himself a man, asked me to marry him, and…I became 'Queen Serena'."

"So, what happened?"

"As much as I cared for Henry, I did not love him. However, I was more than willing to be wife in every other way. Still, my…position as a Peacecraft would have jeopardized my mission. So, I faked my death. It pained me to leave my family, especially my children."

Usagi looked at Heero hard.

"You have no idea how much I blamed myself when Henry was killed, and my children dispersed, all because I wanted out of a loveless marriage. And maybe the other reason why I spent all that time personally training you, is because I wanted to be a mother again. Silly, isn't?"

"Just a little bit, I guess."

The two continued to talk about stuff, both personal and business.

Later…

Usagi was walking to her hotel room, when she felt a presence.

WHACK!

Usagi felt the blow on the back of her head, as she fell unto the floor.

"Well, the rumors are true," Duchess Une smirked, as she knelt by Usagi's body. "While I would prefer to merely dispose of you, OZ has some plans…"

In the weeks that followed, Usagi was interrogated by OZ personnel. She had faced similar, and worse, so being abused was not new. In the end, Usagi didn't reveal any information that could compromise her agents.

And then…

CRRRRRREEEEEK!

The door to Usagi's cell opened up. Two people entered her cell. One was a long, haired boy, while the other person was a blond, haired girl. The boy's hair was in a long braid, and he wore a priest's frock and collar, while the girl carried herself like a royal. Usagi knew who these people were, which is why she refused to look at them.

"Mother?" Relena asked, as she knelt on the floor. She took her long coat and covered her mother's body. "Mother?"

"Come on, princess," the boy said urgently. "The guards could be here any moment!"

Usagi looked up at her daughter.

"Relena," Usagi said simply.

"Oh, Mother, what happened to you?"

"Relena, we can't stay-"

"HOLD IT!" said a guard. Everyone in the cell could see a squad of more guards behind the first. "You are under arrest in the name of the Earth Alliance!"

"Well, I always wanted to do go out with a bang!" the boy said, as he took out a pistol.

"Get behind me, Mother-"

Usagi looked at the guards and squinted her eyes. She then raised her palm…

WHOOM!

An invisible force knocked the guards into the far wall, and pinned them there.

"Let's go," Usagi said simply.

"How did you-?"

"You know, I didn't believe in God, but what you just did might make me into a believer yet!" the boy said. "By the way, the name's Duo Maxwell, and I'm here to rescue you! At least, I thought I was…"

Tbc.


	71. Part 71

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 71

Later, Relena and Duo took Usagi to a safe-house, where she was to receive medical treatment. Duo had already left Earth, to join the battle, the so-called "Eve War", between the White Fang (a group of anti-Earth rebels) and the Earth Alliance (now controlled by OZ boss Trieze Khushrenada). It will be up to the Gundam Wing pilots to prevent the escalation of the conflict that could result in the catastrophic end of the Earth itself.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Usagi replied, as she shook off Releena's hand from her shoulder.

"Mother, you've been presumed to be dead for years. I need to know what happened to you."

"It's a long story that I don't want to go into. However, suffice it to say, I did what I did to bring peace to both the Earth and the colonies. I…wanted you and your brother to live in a world that your father could be proud of. And in order to do that, I had to go underground. I'm sorry that your feelings might be hurt, but I did what I did because it's the right thing to do."

"I…I just don't understand, but…I'm willing to try."

"That's good to hear. Look, when all this is over, I promise you that we'll spend more time together."

"Promise."

"Wait a minute. You said something about my…my BROTHER?"

"Yes, which is why I need to leave right now."

"But, you're not in any shape to do anything!"

Usagi gave a wiry smile, as she took out her henshin rod.

"What is THAT?"

"You'll see. Moon Power MAKE UP!"

FWOOSH

Releena covered her eyes, as a flash of light was emitted from Usagi's being. When Releena could see again, she was shocked at what she saw.

Usagi was now dressed in a fancy sailor suit, with skirt, fancy broach, white gloves and a tiara.

"What are you?" Releena asked

"I'll explain after I stop your brother from making a mistake," Sailor Moon replied.

With that Moon kissed her daughter on the forehead, turned, opened the second floor master bedroom' window, and leaped out.

"MOTHER!" Releena cried, as she rushed out to the window.

"I'm okay," Moon replied, as she floated into view. "Be seeing you."

And with that, Sailor Moon took to the skies, where a major battle was taking place.

A few hours into the Eve War…

"I will end all wars on Earth," said Zech Marquise. After being part of OZ, Zech was now part of the rebel group known as "White Fang", thanks, in part, for her family demise. After all, he was really Prince Milliardo Peacecraft, Releena's brother. And now, he was steering the battleship "Libra" into the Earth, thus causing all kinds of ecological havok.

Milliardo…

Zech turned to his…MOTHER?

Sailor Moon was floating in space, with a bluish aura.

"Mother…?"

Milliardo, do not do this. If you do this, there can not be any redemption for our family.

Moon was using telepathy to contact her son.

Meanwhile, Heero, who was recovering from the fight between him and Zech, saw what was going on. He then used his Wing Zero to take aim at Zech's mecha…

Don't, Heero!

"Usagi…?"

Let me talk to my son. Please?

Heero nodded, and went on stand-by.

"Are you a ghost?"

I am many things; ghost I am not.

"Then, I should kill you for abandoning me and Releena!"

Then, take your best shot, son. Promise me that you will take care of your sister…

Moon floated there, as she waited for Zech to make his move.

"Damn you!" Zech said, as he lowered his rail gun.

I hope that you can forgive me someday.

And with that, Moon turned towards Libra. She cupped her hands.

Ka…me…

A sphere of energy formed in her hands.

…Ha…me…

The sphere of energy began to throb noticeably.

…HA!

Moon's chi attack left her hand, and engulfed Libra. Being heavily armored, the fortress put up quite a resistance. But, it was destroyed nevertheless.

When Moon's attack was over, her aura faded. Her body began to go limp.

Take care…

And with that, Sailor Moon fell back to Earth. Her body began to light up, as friction began to take hold.

"Mother!" Zech cried.

"Usagi!" Heero cried.

And with that, Moon was gone.

In the days since the fall of OZ, which dampened the influence of the Romefeller Foundation, the Earth Alliance and the colonies began to work on a permanent peace initiative. As a result, the new United Earth Alliance was formed. There would be attempts by the Romefeller Foundation to try to reclaim their former glory. However, thanks to the survivors of the year AC 195, that fiasco was averted.

Milliardo Peacecraft did take the opportunity to get to know his sister again. After all, his mother would have wanted that way.

The Gundam pilots would go their separate ways, having fulfilled their obligations.

So, what ever happened to Usagi Tsukino, aka "Serena Moonchild-Peacecraft"?

100 years later…

"Commander Peacecraft?"

Serena looked up from her data pad. She was going over her old pictures from a previous era. She, once again, faked her death, rather than face the possible wrath of her love ones.

"Yes, Captain Ramius?"

"I want you to prepare the crew for a mock simulation," Murrue Ramius said, as she handed Serena the electronic notes. "We don't want any more surprises from either ZAFT or OMNI."

"Understood."

As Usagi left the bridge of the Archangel, she couldn't help but wonder how much has changed…or how much has stayed the same. Once again, the Earth and the colonies are at each other's throats. This time, it's between normal humans (called "Naturals") and their evolved counterparts (called "Coordinators"). ZAFT ("Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty") represents the Coordinators' satellite homes (called "PLANTS"). They are at war with OMNI, which controls the four nations of the Earth Alliance. OMNI, controlled by the right-wing Blue Cosmos, whose sole goal is to destroy Coordinators.

Sigh.

The irony is that Usagi is partially to blame for what has transpired.

It turned out that during Usagi's time under the watch of Oz, samples were taken from her. It was theses samples that enabled geneticists to usher in the age of the enhanced Coordinators. These people could "synch" with the Gundams to become even more potent warriors, not unlike the mecha combatants of the Gundam Tournament back in the early AC years. Thus, in some small way, Usagi was the mother of new species of humans. And what was even more interesting was that the Coordinators were exactly like the Lunarians back during the days of the Moon Kindgdom.

In the hallways of the Archangel…

"Hey, Commander," greeted crewmember Kira Yamato, who was a Coordinator and Gundam pilot.

"Why, hello, Kira," Serena said, as she bowed. "Guess what? We get to practice in the simulator."

"Do we have to?"

"Indeed. We suit up in an hour."

"Sigh. Fine, fine."

Serena took special interest in the boy because Kira was the descendent of Heero Yuy, who was the descendent of Domono Kasshu. At least, Kira's genetic lineage was.

As long as I am able, Domono, I will protect your family line, Usagi thought.

And with that, Usagi went on to prepare for the simulator…

END FLASHBACK

"Usagi?" asked Roger. "Is everything okay?"

Usagi turned her head from the window and back to Roger the Negotiator.

"I'm fine, Roger. I'm just thinking about something."

And with that, the two ate in silence.

Back on Earth, the OTHER Usagi Serena Tsukino was in the Holodeck One, aboard the Wild Bunny. Since she could not depend on her powers, due to fluctuation problems, Usagi wanted to make sure that her combat skills were up to par. At the moment, she, dressed in a cowgirl's hat, leather chaps and poncho, was running through the "American Old West" program, where the bad guys had taken over a typical western town, circa 1880s.

BANG!

Usagi leaped behind a barrel, as her last assailant tried to make its mark.

"Steady, girl, Usagi told herself, as she loaded more bullets into the chamber. The difficulty of the program had increased, resulting in a major dust storm. She was tempting to take her goggles off, but decided not to. "You can do this."

Usagi was already familiar with the Old West, for real, having lived in the on her Earth for the past 5000 years, collectively speaking. In other words, every attempt she has made in trying to find the right time frame had resulted in being stuck in the past, either with an ally or by herself. Stuck on Earth with her ex-husband Ranma Saotome, since the 1500s, the longest time ever, was the result of a miscalculation, though it was suspicious that a temporal barrier was discovered years later. She was certainly glad to have known Yosho, the Prince of Jurai, back during her early days, since it made it easy to integrate into Japanese society.

At the moment, once Usagi has reloaded her ammo, she began to count to ten. She could hear the sound of the jingling stirrups, as her assailant came closer to view…

Suddenly, Usagi leaped to the side, with guns blazing.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG-!

"Arrgh!"

As her final assailant fell into a heap, Usagi righted herself from her cartwheel.

"Whew!" Usagi said, as she holstered her pistol. "End program."

BRRRING!

Once again, the yellow lines of the holodeck were shone, as the system shuts itself off.

"Good job, Usagi," Washu said, from the control room. "Your reaction time is still above normal."

"Thanks. I'm coming out."

Once Usagi leaves the holodeck, T'Sara, Usagi's half-Vulcan daughter, begins to examine her.

"I told you, I'm fine," Usagi whined.

"I know, Mother, but I want to make sure," T'Sara replied. "While it is nice to know that you are stable, in spite of the fact that you were originally a doppelganger."

"Humph! I don't know if that remark of yours is an insult or not."

"Still, I must thank Dr. Bombay for his assistance."

"Yeah. I interned under him years ago. Even though he's a quack, he's a dang good one."

Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno comes down to the holodeck's main entrance. While she is worried about her friend's health, she was glad that a part of her friend survived the temporal mishap.

"Usagi, I didn't know you were so good at fire-arms."

"Had to be, Ami," Usagi replied, as she puts away her equipment. "As a member of Starfleet, marksmanship was a required class amongst the cadet. I learned how to use non-energy weapons while on the road."

Ami nodded.

Usagi began to remember the first time she used a pistol, though it would be much later that she would gain any proficiency at its usage.

**FLASHBACK**

"Dang," Usagi said, as she tried to fix the phase engine of the Icarus, the shuttle that she, T'Pol of Vulcan and Hoshi Sato have called home for years now. While en route to intergalactic hub called "Phaseworld", which exist in the Rifts Dimension of the "Three Galaxies", their shuttle had been attacked by random raiders. They were just glad that they didn't run into the Kreegor, a sadistic lizard-like race that was in constant conflict with the benevolent Cosmic Consortium of Worlds (or simply "the CCW"). In a way, the CCW was like Starfleet, which sought to uphold the good qualities of its membership. The three lost lambs were seriously thinking about joining up, since they were far from home.

"It's no good, T'Pol," Usagi replied, as she closed the hatch. "Without a cosmic converter, or an engine replacement, where pretty much stuck here."

"I see," T'Pol replied, as she continued to meditate with her eyes closed. "Hoshi, what planet did you say this was?"

"I'm not sure, T'Pol," Hoshi replied. "There isn't a 'name' per se. However, there is an interesting fact about this place."

"And what's that?"

"This planet is the home of the legendary 'Vash the Stampede'."

"'The Human Typhoon'?" Usagi interjected. She had heard that this sector was where a Kreegor regiment was totally decimated, which is why this area of space was not claimed by them.

"I see," T'Pol replied. "Well, the sooner we find a means off this planet the better."

Just as they were about to discuss their next action, a hover craft pulls up.

"Hello!" said a woman, who was sitting next to a younger woman. "We couldn't help but notice that you were in trouble."

"Engine problem, thanks to some raiders," Usagi said.

"I know what you mean," the woman replied. "My name is Meryl, and this is my assistant Millie."

"Hello!" said Meryl's companion.

"There's a town 100 miles from here. We can give you three a lift."

"That would be very appreciative," T'Pol replies. "Usagi?"

"Well, I can rig the hover jets and the anti-gravity units, so that Meryl could tow the Icarus…"

After all was in agreement, the five women traveled to a very non-descript town.

"Ah, here we are," Meryl said, as she stepped out of the cab of her vehicle.

"Great," Usagi said, as she stretched. "I wonder where the garage is-?"

"Hi!" said a tall, blond man with spiky hair and a pair of bifocals. "You five seem lost."

"Actually, I'm looking for some guy named 'Vash'. My associate Millie and I represent the Bernadelli Insurance Society."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm Vash, so I'm please to meet ya!"

THIS guy is Vash the Stampede? Usagi thought.

**Tbc.**


	72. Part 72

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 72

Later…

"Get down!" Vash said, as his opponent took aim. He knew that as long as his friends were in the vicinity, their health levels were at risk.

"I'm warrior of Love and Justice, you know!" Sailor Moon yelled. She wore her Sailor Suit underneath a poncho and cowgirl's hat. For the past few weeks, Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino helped the notorious "Vash the Stampede" defend the town he had swore to protect. However, a notorious bounty hunter name Legato Bluesummer and his associates had managed to track down Vash, and was holding his and Usagi's friends as hostages.

"I can't deal with Legato with YOU standing there!"

"Oh, take your time, friend," Legato sneered. He had finally tracked down Vash in order to collect the 60 Billion Dollar Bounty. Of course, he and his gang tore up the town in order to draw Vash out. "I have your friends, sweet cheeks."

"Grrr!" Moon replied, as she took aim with her Winchester Double-barrel shotgun. It was redesigned by a techno-wizard name "Rojah", and it could channel energy from Moon's "Silver Millennium Crystal.

"Don't!" Vash replied. "Let me handle this."

Moon reluctantly nodded her head, as she stepped back. The town grew silent, as the dust and the tumble-weed kicked up.

"Okay, let's see how that reputation of yours fares!" Legato said. "DRAW!"

BLAM!

As Legato fell, Vash's gun continued to smoke. Grimly, he turned away.

"Is he-?" Moon began.

"No, he isn't," Vash said, as he walked away. "Lucky HIM."

END FLASHBACK

"Vash was a good man," Usagi said. "I'm just glad that he cared about sentient life the way he did."

Ami merely nodded.

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"I am the true master of Paradigm City!" Alex Rosewater yelled, as he piloted "Big Fau". Alex was the head of the Paradigm Corporation, which controlled the city. And using his various agents, he managed to take the hidden memories of R. Dorothy Wainwright, and the body of the heroine Sailor Moon. With both, Alex upgraded his megadeus to defeat both Big O and Big Duo; Usagi, using her developing healing and telepathic abilities, was able to heal Michael ("Schwartzwald") Seebach's mind and body. And now, as the champion of the poor and suppressed, Schwartzwald is more willing to allow people to learn the truth about Paradigm City, rather than force them to know it. It is fortunate that this was the case, since it allowed Roger ("The Negotiator") Smith and Schwartzwald to join forces, as they attempt to defeat the power-mad Alex.

Big Fau used his turrets to shoot into the high-flying Big Duo, while counter-attacking Big O's attacks.

"Uhhhh…"

"Oh, don't worry, my dear," Alex smirked. "After I defeat your friends, you and I will get to know each other…BETTER."

Sailor Moon tried to move from her manacles, but winced when she felt the wires sticking out of her back. Big Fau was drawing energy from her.

"And don't bother trying to get free, Moon. Those manacles have been made with your strength in mind, and your powers are being sapped. Now, watch how I utilize those extraordinary abilities of yours."

Big Fau changed tactics, as it raised its right fist. Electrical energy spewed forth, as ti began to spread up and outward.

"Gah!" Schwartzwald cried, as Big Duo was being bombarded by Big Fau's attack.

"And now, the coup de grace!"

The same fist formed an energy-based weapon.

It was a spear, not unlike Moon's.

Big Fau took the spear, and rammed it into Big O, causing feedback into R. Dorothy's systems.

"Dorothy, are you okay?" Roger said with concerned.

"I am functional, Roger Smith," Dororthy replied. Thanks to Beck, of all people, Dorothy was able to assist Roger within Big O. "Big Fau is dangerous, as long as Alex has Sailor Moon in possession."

"I know."

At the same time, Big Fau takes the spear, and throws the spear at Big Duo.

"Nooooooo!"

BOOM!

With the spear still stuck in Big Duo, the flying megadeus fell from the skies.

"MICHAEL!" Roger cried.

On the other side of town, Norman, Roger's Butler, and Usagi Tsukino are heading for the battlesite.

"Miss Tsukino, this is most highly irregular," Norman said, as he drives his motor-cycle with cab.

"I know, Norman, but I have to do this!" Usagi cried.

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"Q, you have to let me help her!" said a girl's voice.

"You're such a tomboy," Q replied. "You know that?"

"Well, can I help her or not!?"

"Geez, I'm not deaf, you know. But, to answer your question, yes, you may."

"Oh, thanks, Q!" the girl replied, as she hugged Q.

Back on the battlefield that was Paradigm City…

"FIRE!" Roger yelled, as Big O fired its "mega-weapon".

Once fully linked to Dorothy, Big O's chassis re-configured itself into a giant gun. Then, the gun fired off a beam of energy that disintegrated everything in its path.

Or, it would have, had it not been stopped by the force-field that Big Fau had erected.

THWACK!

"What?" Roger said.

"Try this for size, Roger SMITH!" Alex replied.

Big Fau raised its fists, and pointed its arms at Big O. The turrets began to rotate, as electrical energy danced.

"DIE!" Alex yelled.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried weakly.

BOOM!

As the energy discharge left its cannons, a flaming object fell from the heavens moved to intercept…

WHOOM!

"What is this?" Alex said, as he looked at the new player in this comedy of errors.

A girl with a single free-flowing, extra-long, blond pig-tail, which was waving in the breeze, floated in the air. Flaming aura surrounded her, which was not damaging her Chinese clothes. Her forehead bore the crescent moon mark, while it glowed softly.

"Alex Rosewater, my name is Serenity. In the name of Love and Justice, I will punish you!"

"What, another one?!" Alex exclaimed.

Back on Earth, at "Yubaba's Bathhouse", a place where the gods like to hang out…

"Thank you for this…impromptu meeting," Usagi said, as she sat down in the bath water. "I know that you tend to avoid these places, but-"

"Save, Moon Princess," Hades replied, as he took a soak in the communal bath. "I'm still upset after you pulled that stunt years ago."

The "stunt" that Hades referred to was back in Mythic Era, during the Second Age of Mankind, Usagi, Lina Inverse and Parn the Fighter had to rescue their friend Deedlit, and elven maiden warrior from the Underworld, after an evil wizard dump the elf there. At the time, the war for Middle Earth had yet to begin, and Gandalf the Grey wanted to give his apprentice "Serene" (an alias Usagi used when she suffered amnesia) some time away from her studies. So, on her own, she traveled Southeast, to the realm of the Olympian's domain. It was there that Serene met Lina, who was hired by Parn to help him rescue his friend. Together, they rescued Deedlit, and did enough damage to the underworld to keep Hades busy enough to make their escape. It was a good thing that Usagi had become an Amazon years before, since such a status had conferred protection by the other Olympians, thus hindering any possibility of revenge against her.

"Can't you let bygones, be bygone, Lord Hades?" Usagi replied, as she enjoyed her soak. "Oh, just a second."

Usagi picked up a small bell, and rang it.

RING-RING!

A young girl shows up.

"May I help you?"

"Could you have Yubaba prepare the sauna? I will need it in about an hour."

"Yes ma'am!" the girl said, before turning away.

"Oh, wait. Here," Usagi said, as she handed the girl a gold coin.

"Thank you, ma'am!"

"I'm surprised that you won't do more for that girl than just give her a tip," Hades said.

"Chihiro? She's a good kid on a mission that SHE has to perform. Besides, as nasty as Yubaba is, she won't harm the girl. And I made it clear what I will do if something drastic happens to Chihiro-chan. She reminds me of an old student of mine. 'Harry' was his name, I recall."

"I see. Anyway, as to this meeting…?"

"Yes, I will need help when the Demon Tournament begins."

"Ah. So is this about your old friend Togura, or your son Genshin?"

"Both, actually. You are known as 'the Jailer'…and you have an army of 'Hundred-handed' at your disposal, right?"

"Yes, this is true."

"If things get too extreme at the tournament, I would need help in handling things."

"I'll do it…for a price."

"Name it."

"I still feel the sting of what you did years ago. I want satisfaction."

"I see."

Hades leaned over.

"In return for my help, you are to spend ONE year as my…guest., with the full treatment."

Usagi sighed. She knew full well what the "full treatment" was. Not only would she be imprisoned in Hell, but she would be tortured. However, if it meant stopping either her old comrade or son, then her "punishment" would be worth it.

"Fine. On my honor, I will allow myself to be taken custody."

"Good. Then I agree with you."

And with that, the two relaxed in silence.

Back in Paradigm City, somewhere else…

"Whoever you are, you will be dealt with easily," Alex Rosewater smirks, as he uses Big Fau's fists to pound Serenity into mush.

BAM!

"Wha-?" Alex exclaimed.

Serenity uses her forearms to block Big Fau's blows.

"Now, it's MY turn," Serenity smirks.

And then, Big Fau gets pounded into the ground.

"Had enough?"

"No, it's not over!" Alex yelled, as Big Fau rose.

Just then, a huge shadow loomed over the combatants. Everyone turned to see a new megadeus on the scene.

It was the mysterious "Big Venus", and it had arrived to do away all of Paradigm City and beyond.

"Norman, what is that?" Usagi said, as Norman and Usagi's vehicle stopped.

"I don't know, Miss Tsukino."

Slowly, Big Venus moved forward. As it did, everything began to fade away.

"Roger, we must do something," R. Dorothy said, as Big O got up.

Roger nodded, as he got the front cockpit open.

"No, don't-!" yelled Alex, as Big Venus brushed past Big Fau.

BRIIINGGGG!

And Big Fau disappears.

"Sailor Moon!" Usagi cried.

Roger steps out of his cockpit, and faces Big Venus. He knew that the pilot of Big Venus was the one destined to be the one who is the reality's "Director".

"Angel! You can't do this! You can't simply erase reality over and over again! It's not your right to suppress painful memories, because all memories, good or bad, makes us a whole human being!"

And with that, Big Venus merges with Big O. After al, Roger Smith proved himself to be "The Dominus of Big O".

Everything fades to white…

Usagi wakes up. Facing her was Sailor Moon, and a slightly younger version of herself. They appeared to be in a grassy field under a clear, blue sky.

"Who are you?" Usagi asks, as looks at the girl.

"Why, I'm Serenity!" the girl says. "I came around because I thought you were trouble."

"What happened to Roger and the others?"

"Them? Why, they're just characters in a storybook!"

"What? Impossible!"

"It's not, actually," said a voice.

Usagi turned around to see Roger the Negotiator, R. Dorothy and Angel standing there.

"You had quite the adventure, Usagi."

And with that, "Roger" morphed into…

"Ranma?!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Hey, meatball-head," Ranma replied with a smirk. "You've made quite an impact on the Q Continuum."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm a Q'," Ranma replied. "You remember when you had a problem with Gary Mitchell?"

"I…I think so. Wasn't he the guy who wanted to get revenge on me for preventing…James Kirk's death?"

"Exactly! And do you remember Sailor Pluto trying to get you to come back with her before you were ready?"  
"Yeah, I do!"

"Well, Serenity here is 'you' from an alternate timeline, due to Pluto's interference."

"Hello!" Serenity said in a cutesy voice.

"And what's your story?" Usagi asked.

"Same story as Serenity's. Q adopted me, and a few others, into the Q Continuum."

"Wow. Well, you seem a lot more mature than the Ranma I know."

"Well, I don't know about that. He has been around for a long time."

Usagi then looked at Roger, Dorothy and Angel.

"So, who are they?"

"I am Lal," "Dorothy" replied.

"Wait a minute. You're Data's daughter? And are you…a Q, too?"

"Yes, Captain Usagi Tsukino."

"How is that possible?"

"All things are possible, you should know that, old friend," Angel interjected.

"And who are you suppose to be, anyways?" Usagi asked.

"Angel" morphed her image slightly…

"Amanda?"

"You're certainly quick on the up-take," Amanda chided.

"Ha, ha. So, was I simply here for your amusement?"

"No, Usagi," Ranma said, as he stepped forward. "Your son Genshin wanted to get rid of you, via that temporal accident of yours. Thus, it would allow the corruption of your doppelganger to take root."

Ranma snapped his fingers, and showed an image of herself with an inverted crescent moon symbol on her forehead. And she was sitting on a throne made from human skulls, while admiring a decimated planet Earth.

"I become…THAT?"

"I'm afraid so. Thanks to your son, your heralded a new Dark Age, from which humankind will not get out from. When that happens, Hell will merge with the Earth plane, and cast off Heaven into the Immaterial world permanently."

"Oh, no! What am I going to do?"

"Well, we can send you back…"

"Well, let's do this, then!"

"Hold on, for a second, Usagi! Your memories are still Swiss cheese, you know. And we need to reintegrate 'Sailor Moon' back into your body. Properly."

"Oh, okay."

And with that, the world went white…

**Fin.**


	73. Part 73

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 73

Sometime later…

"I can't believe this," Sailor Pluto grimaced, as she read the timeline graph. "According to this, the timeline is STILL changing…"

The original plan was for the Sailor Scouts to both make sure that the Moon Princess return to her right era, and to prepare for a potential battle against an associate of the Princess, by inserting themselves at certain points in her lifetime. However, by engaging in this operation, the world will automatically reflect the changes that the Sailor Scouts, thus creating a closed loop.

"Gods, I HATE time travel," Sailor Pluto said, as she rubbed her forehead in frustration…

It was the eve of the latest "Demon World Tournament" (sometimes called "The Dark Tournament"), where powerful fighters—man, god and demon alike—converge to compete on the forbidden "Hanging Neck Island", located somewhere in the Sea of Japan. Legends have it that Izanagi—the father of the Sun goddess Amaterasu, the Moon god Tsukiyomi and the storm god Susanoo—fought one of the members of the legendary Yama Kings in order to free his mate, the Izanami. So terrible the battle that nothing will grow naturally on it, and what does grow has the aura of death.

And Ranma Saotome, the seemingly normal—if calling having a transgender-based curse "normal"—martial artist, should know. After all, Ranma IS "Izanagi". At least he was, until an elder goddess from across the stars, one of the Chousin of Jurai, removed Ranma's godhood for his own good.

"Where IS that woman?" Ranma says impatiently, as he leaned over the railing of the top floor of "Tokyo Tower". It was early morning. The sun in the sky was rising in the East, while he felt a cool breeze…

"You wanted to see me?" says a familiar voice.

Ranma smirks.

"So, Setsuna," Ranma says, as he slowly turns around. "You made it."

"Being that you are married to the Moon Princess, that makes you a member of the House of Serenity, 'Sun Prince'," Setsuna Meioh says, as she slowly walks up to Ranma. And then, she kisses him on his left cheek.

"And you know that I'll always do a personal favor for you, my Lord."

"Well, that is good to know, because I need a favor from you."

Setsuna raises her left eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"As the Guardian of the Timegate, you've observed my adventures with Usagi, right?"

"Yes. No offense, Ranma, but you predilection for trouble—as exciting that is to watch—tends to put Usagi at risk."

"Hey, I'm not the one who always start stuff, you know."

"Oh, really? What about the time when you had insulted that priest in ancient Babylon?"

"Hey, that guy was being a snooty jerk to that serving wench. I had to intervene."

"Yes, you did, which caused that same priest to summon Apus and Tiamat. If it hadn't been for Lord Marduk's help, the Princess could have been killed during that titanic battle of yours."

"Well…"

"Look, all I am saying is that you have been careless at times. But…you have heart. And that's why, in spite of YOU being a jerk at times, you have quite a following."

"So, you're going to help me or what?"

"Considering the temporal paradox that would occur if I don't help, then yes…yes, I will."

Ranma smiles broadly, stands straight, and bows.

"You have NO idea how much this means to me, Setsuna."

"As long as I can help prepare the Moon Princess for her destiny, then you can always count me as your ally."

Setsuna steps back.

"I'll be sure to gather the others for their…journey at tonight's meeting."

And with that, Setsuna disappears.

Ranma sighs, as he leans on the railing again. A moment later, a ball of light seemed to emerge from the light of the Sun. It circles the tower before landing close to Ranma. The light then dissipates to reveal-

"Poppa!" the young woman yells, as she hugs Ranma.

"Hey…Ama-chan," Ranma says, as he hugs back.

The two hug for a while before breaking the hug.

"When you wanted to see me, I…I was surprised," Amaterasu, the Japanese goddess of the Sun, says.

Ranma frowned.

"Why is that?"

"Well…ever since you stopped being 'Izanagi', you haven't called or anything."

"I only remembered who I was recently, 'firefly'," Ranma says. "So…I wanted to see you before I see the rest of your siblings."

Amaterasu smiles.

"I'm glad, Poppa."

"I'm glad to hear that. So…you want to get some breakfast? You'll have to change to wearing 'normal' clothing."

"Sure thing!" Amaterasu says, as she snaps her fingers. Now, instead of wearing a formal kimono of ancient yore, she was wearing normal street clothing.

"Not bad, kiddo. Come on, let's 'roll'."

Meanwhile, in Azabuu Juuban, a very nervous Usagi Tsukino was making sure that her "cousin" Rini's bedroom was set up for use.

"Mom, do you think I have enough teddy bears in the room?" Usagi asked.

Ikuko looks at the room full of teddy bears.

"I don't think there is enough room for Rini," Ikuko giggled.

"Oh…"

"Maybe if Usagi spend time working out, she wouldn't be so fat," Shingo smirked.

Ikuko was about to admonish her son for the rude remark, but even she had to admit that for some reason, Usagi was a bit plumper than usual. In fact, she wondered how her previously petite daughter could have developed so quickly, and so…big.

Usagi began to tear up.

"I…I only wanted to be nice to…to…WAH!"

Usagi ran out the room crying.

"Usagi!" Ikuko says. She then turns to her son.

"That was not very nice, Shingo."

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's just that…Usagi hasn't been the same for a long time, and well…I wanted to get a rile out of her."

Ikuko sighs. She hugs her son, and silently wishes that he doesn't "get weird" as well…

SLAM!

"Calm down, Usagi," Usagi says to herself, as she paces back and forth in her room. "Dr. Bombay AND Washu both said that you are in a delicate situation."

Usagi stops for a moment.

"Why am I talking to myself? I know!"

Usagi reaches into a secret compartment, and takes out an incomplete…baby sweater. She sits down in her rocking chair, and began to knit.

"Yes, think happy thought…happy thoughts- Ah-choo!"

SPLASH!

Usagi sniffs, as she looks down. She was all wet.

"Ahhhh!" Usagi says with frustration, as she threw down her knitting. She was sad that she couldn't be a proper mother to her baby (taken away from her by Setsuna), she was bloated, she was STILL lactating, and she only had a few months to prepare for the next Dark Tournament. And so far, her family had bought into the line of going through some bizarre hormonal change. The only thing that was keeping her sane was the fact that her husband Ranma was arranging an important mission with Setsuna…a mission involving the Sailor Scouts.

Later that night, at the Cherry Hill Temple…

"Uh-uh," Mamoru Chiba says as he shakes his head violently. "NO WAY."

"But, Momaru-" Setsuna says.

"I said, NO. I'm not going to HELP that jerk."

"Then think about this," Ami Mizuno says. "If we do not fulfill our roles in history, something ELSE might happen…something REALLY bad might happen."

"But…do we have to leave?" Minako Aino asks. "I…I don't want to."

"Mina, we all pledged our lives to the benefit of the Moon Princess," Makoto Kino says. "I don't like it any more than you do…but I do what I must."

"Hey, guys," Haruka Tenoh says, as she, Michiru Kaioh and their adopted daughter Hotaru Tomoe walked up the steps of the temple grounds.

"You guys took your time getting here," Rei Hino says with a smirk.

"Haruka wanted to spend one last night with Hotaru and I as a family," Michru says.

"Haruka-papa treated us for pizza at the Starlight Arcade!" Hotaru says.

"So we really have to go?" Rini Chiba asked. "I just got here!"

"Yeah, that's not fair!" says the young magical cat "Diana".

"I agree," Luna, her mother, says. "After we got through that terrible encounter with the Second Dark Kingdom, we are better off remaining in THIS era."

"But what if we NEED to do this?" Artemis, Diana's father, says.

"That remains to be seen-"

"Then perhaps I should draw a picture for ya, Luna?" Ranma asked, as he emerged from the shadows.

"You," Mamoru says angrily. "The one who had stolen Usagi from me!"

"Really? And here I thought people have a thing called 'Free Will'…"

"Huh," Artemis says. "I thought this guy was suppose to be afraid of cats."

Ranma looks down.

"I dealt with that fear a LONG time ago."

"Ranma, I know that we don't know each other that well," Ami began, "But I assume that you have a reason for wanting this?"

Ranma looks at the group.

"All you of are special to Usagi. You all fought for your dream. Heck, you fought against my friends and I, when some of you learned that I was with Usagi. I respect that."

Ranma sighs.

"But I…I NEED you. More than that, without you to make the right choice, I wouldn't be the person that I end up becoming."

Ranma looks at Mamoru.

"You hate me because of what you think I did. Fine. But…if you do not go, then SHE won't be born…"

As if on cue, a young woman dressed in ancient robes, and was as bright as the rising sun appears.

"A goddess…" Minako says instinctively.

Mamoru looks at the girl. Somehow, she feels a connection to her…

"Mamoru Chiba, Earth Prince, know the words of Amataresu to be TRUE: in another life, in another time, you…are my mother, the great Izanami."

"WHAT?" everyone says.

"I was born from the Earth Goddess, and the Father of Time. Without you to fulfill your destiny, Mamoru Chiba, the darkness will continue to reign in this land…for I will not be born."

Mamoru mulls over the Sun goddess' words…

"The decision is yours, Mamoru," Ranma says. "I could force you to go, but I know that Usagi wouldn't want that."

"Humph," Mamoru smirks. "You WOULD have to pull that."

Mamoru then looks at his daughter Rini…

"Promise me that if something happens to me, you'll take care of Rini, okay?"

Ranma extends his hand.

"You have my promise, Mamoru Chiba."

Mamoru was slightly taken aback by the Western gesture, but shook Ranma hand. Somehow, he felt…at ease when the two touched.

Setsuna looked pleased. She then turn to the assembled group.

"Let us begin. With Lady Amatearsu's help, I will have the power to send you all…where you belong…"

Tbc.


	74. Part 74

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 74

Later that night…

While getting ready for bed, Usagi was examining herself in the mirror.

"I look HORRIBLE," Usagi lamented. "People might as well call me 'Sailor COW'."

"And a fine 'cow', you would make, Usa-Usa," says a familiar voice.

Usagi turns towards her bedroom window.

"RANMA!" Usagi says angrily. "How can you insult me like this?"

"Because, you need to toughen up," Ranma says, as he enters Usagi's room. "I just wanted to tell you that the others are on their way."

"Good…at least I have THAT bit of good news."

Ranma looks at his wife for a long moment.

"So, how're you holding up?"

"How do you think?"

"I think that ever since Rini was taken from you right after she was born, you've been…acting weird."

"Ha! That's an understatement. It's not like I haven't acted weird before because of my pregnancy."

"True, but you need some emotional and physical relief."

Usagi folds her arms.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Ranma."

"I wasn't going to insist on it."

"And that's because you don't love me anymore!"

"Usagi, geez!" Ranma says. "Look, I wanted to tell you about the Sailor Scouts, and I wanted to let you know that I think I have a way of solving your problem."

"How? Rini isn't here."

"But there is a…market for professional 'nursemaids'. I made some inquires for ya, so I set up an appointment for tomorrow."

"Oh, great…"

"I know, but as long as your body hasn't…gone back to normal…"

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi says. "Will this…interfere with anything happening here?"

"No, it shouldn't. Your parents and little brother will be conveniently away: your parents at a retreat for couples at this place called the 'Doll House'-"

"Wait, isn't that place you told me about this possessed doll that tried to kill you?"

"Um, yeah, but…I did manage to get a great deal."

"…"

"And the other place is this 'Toy Expo' in Kyoto, featuring the latest in line in 'Sailor Moon' products. And I arranged it so that one of Shingo's friends get to invite him for the weekend trip."

"And me…?"

"You're having a sleep-over at Ranko Tendo's place," Ranma says. "Besides, Sasuke is visiting for the weekend, so it would be nice to have family get together."

"Sasuke" was "Sasuke Uchiha", from Hinokuni Prefecture ("The Land of Fire"). Sasuke had spent the semester in Tokyo just after the death of his "clan", before returning home for his studies.

"Well…okay. But NO funny business."

"Hey, we have enough trouble as it is…though not as much as the others…"

Meanwhile, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Sailor Mercury ears were throbbing. Her vision was blurred. Her skin felt the grit of dirt and rock.

'Wha-where am I?' Sailor Mercury says, as she tried to get her bearings straight.

She then hears a voice, though it was muffled…

As her vision began to clear, she made out the presence of a dark-skinned man.

Ami…

Sailor Mercury shook her head. She swore that she heard a voice.

"Ami!" says the man, as Sailor Mercury began to finally hear the man clearly.

"M-Master Windu?"

"Good, you're not quite OUT," says the bald, stern-looking Black man, as he helps Sailor Mercury to her feet. "Are you injured?"

"N-no-"

The Jedi Master suddenly turns to face the floating fortress, as it moves towards them.

"Hang on tight," Windu says, as he immediately ran away—at speeds that boggled the mind—from the fortress. All around them, men dressed in white armor began to discharge their weapons towards the object-

Suddenly, a rather large cylinder shoots downward from the flying fortress's undercarriage.

THOOM!

The initial damage was devastating, as both the "cloned" and robotic soldiers were smashed into oblivion. However, the shockwave from the impact created a wave of earth that nearly swallowed the Jedi Master, and his student…

FWOOM!

Sailor Mercury and Mace Windu rolled into an open field, but found them selves surrounding by heavy combat druids.

CHK!

'Mercury and Mace slowly gets up.

"You okay, girl?" Mace asked.

"I…I think so," 'Mercury says, as she placed her back against her teacher. "But…I lost my lightsaber-!"

"Doesn't matter," says Mace, as he scans his opponent. "So did I…but we're 'Jedi'. WE are the weapons. Remember that."

'Mercury nods her head. When she first joined the Jedi Order with Usagi and the others, 'Mercury was worried that her training under Master Mace Windu—a "Battle Master"—would take her away from her true mission: to protect the Moon Princess. However, as time went on, it become apparent that Usagi could more than take care of herself. Thus, while waiting for a chance to return home, 'Mercury concentrates on her training.

Too bad the so-called "Clone War" took place...

"Ami?" Mace asks.

"Yes, master?"

"When I give the word, we strike."

'Mercury swallowed hard. Drawing on her knowledge of Jedi Form VII: "Vaapad". Vaapad relies on precise strikes based upon mastery of one's emotions. The side effect of this is increased strength, speed and stamina, but without a cool and collected mind, one can easily fall for the clutches of "the Dark Side".

For a moment all was still…

"Now," Mace says, as he and 'Mercury went to work.

"Ha!" 'Mercury yelled, as she landed over a hundred blows into the first droid, before proceeding to the attack the next combat droid. She then sees one droid taking aim at Mace.

"NO!" she yelled, as she palmed another droid…from several yards away.

CRASK!

That droid broke apart into pieces, as 'Mercury willed the Force to do so.

Mace, on the other said nothing, as he struck his targets with grim determination. Once over a dozen of droids were smashed, master and padawan proceeded to head back into the heart of the party.

"Master…?"

"We have to take out 'romper stomper'," Mace says. "Otherwise, Dantooine will fall to the Separatists."

'Mercury nods her head, as she keeps pace with her Master. Being the "Warrior of Mercury", she took to Mace's speed training like she was born to-

THOOM!

Another wave of dirt and rock could be seen heading towards the pair.

The pair managed to leap over wave, but was caught in a second "stomp".

THOOM!

"Ahhhhh-!" 'Mercury yells, as she stumbled from the blast. However, she detected a pair of twin glints.

"Master-"

"I see them," Mace says, as he reaches out with the Force, as did 'Mercury…

THWIP-THWIP!

'Mercury silently thanked the Great Kami, as she depressed a hidden button…on her lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

The familiar blue glow of her "energy blade"—a color she had chosen after choosing the crystal that was key to the creation of the lightsaber—gave her a sense of reassurance.

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

SLICE!

Mace sliced his opponent in half-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

'Mercury sees this, and began to either block or deflect the blast fire.

PING! PING! PING-!

"We do don't have time, Young Ami," Mace says. And then-

THOOM!

Another dirt wave came upon them.

"Let's go!"

"Master-?"

"Push it, Ami!" Mace yelled, as he and 'Mercury RAN up the wave of dirt. As soon as Mace leaped towards the floating fortress-

THOOM!

"Ah!" screamed 'Mercury, as she lost her footing, and began to fall straight into the danger zone.

"AMI-!" Mace yelled, as he sailed to the side of the fortress.

'Mercury tumbled, as she rolled into her fallen comrades. Some were still alive…most were dead or dying.

She looks up, just as the stomper was about to come down on her head. Somehow, 'Mercury managed dig deep into her soul…and power.

"ICE GLACIER SUMMIT!"

Just as the stomper slams onto its target-

DOOM!

Covering 'Mercury and her allies was a small, mountain of solid ice. The impact of stomper unto the glacier caused the fortress to veer off course. The ensuing chaos allowed Mace to finish the job of destroying it.

Later, back at base camp…

"I…I should have been more careful, Master Windu," Padawan Ami says.

Mace, who had just completed his report to the Jedi Council, looks down of the girl.

"You should have. Remember that the next time we have to engage the enemy."

"Y-yes, sir," Ami says meekly.

"And Ami?"

"Yes?"

"You did good."

Ami smiles.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, don't let my compliment go to your head. We still have a planet to take back from the Separatist."

"Of course, master…of course."

Fin.


	75. Part 75

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 75

Meanwhile…

"Have fun over at Ranko's, dear," Ikuko says, as she waved goodbye to her daughter.

"Yeah, take care…'fatty'," says Shingo.

"SHINGO!"

"Hey, just being honest, Mom."

"He's DEAD, when I get back in shape, 'Ranko'," Usagi says, in Korean, through gritted teeth. "And is this how he pays me for freeing him from the clutched of the Negaverse?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Usa," Ranko Tendo replied likewise, as she loads her wife's overnight bag into the taxi. "In a few days from now, you'll be feeling better."

"But…I won't look too different, right?" Usagi says. "I mean…we only have this weekend for…whatever you have in mind for me to do."

"We're not going to use the hyperbolic time chamber. No, I figured that your body just needs to go through the motions of motherhood before adjusting back to normal."

"Which is the normal weaning period."

"Correct. You'll still be…on the hefty side, but you can deal with that part during training."

"If you say so…"

"But…don't get into shape TOO fast."

"Oh?"

Ranko glanced down.

"I want you to keep more 'junk in the trunk'…if you know what I mean."

"Feh. Like I'm going to be you amusement ride or something."

"Dear, are the girls…speaking in Korean?" Ikuko asks in wonder.

"Maybe they're taking up a hobby or something," Ken says. "I hear that Korean 'entertainment' is real popular with the youth."

"Byb-bye, Daddy," Usagi says, as she hugs her father, before proceeding to hug the rest of the family.

"And behave yourself while we're away, now," Ken says. "I don't want you to get in trouble before your cousin Rini arrives on Monday."

"Don't worry, Daddy. I won't."

A few minutes later…

"Well, that went well," Ranko says, she sat back in her seat.

"Yeah…"

Ranko notices how distant Usagi was…

"Usa?"

Usagi turns around.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Usagi says, as she looks out the window of the cab. "You know, I was wondering how we managed to make it through all this…stuff with our sanity intact."

"That's because we had a goal in mind…and each other to rely upon," Ranko says.

Meanwhile, in the distant future…

Arrakis…Dune.

It was the fifth year of the reign of Paul Atreides—the great "Muad'Dib"—as Emperor of the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire…as well as the fifth year of Fremen Jihad.

The wars between House Corrino and House Atreides raged, as planet after planet, house after house, fell under the zealotry of the Fremen. After all, Paul had promised these desert people water, and thus earned their undying loyalty. Led my General Ranma'Dib, the steed of the Emperor, the Fremen were used like a blade with the precision of a surgeon. One wonders why a man like Ranma'Dib lacked the ambition to carve out an empire of his own. Then again, Ranma'Dib's promise to protect the wife of the Emperor, the Usa'Dib, has a lot to do with Muad'Dib's survival…and trust…

Lady Jessica, the Sayyadina of the Fremen (and the mother of the Muad'Dib), nods her head, pleased that her latest student has completed her training.

"You have done well, Sister Minako," Jessica says. "I have taught you everything you need to know to my replacement."

Minako blushed slightly. Mastering the art of "Honored Matres"—using sex to permanently control the seduced—was a skill that she had learned very well. She wondered if being the "Senshi of Venus" that enabled her to be, in Jessica's words, a prodigy at the art of seduction.

'At least my…lab partner was Ranma,' Minako thinks to herself. "Well, his female half, that is…'

Minako stood up straight. All members of Bene Gesserit wore fabric bands that covered "the naughty bits". This allowed ready access to their own bodies during training in combat arts, besides learning how to harness the power of the feminine "mystique". These arts consists of the bio-manipulation known as "Prana-bindu", which is known to allow the practitioner to be flexible to an inhuman degree, complete control of one's body functions, and to be able to resist unimaginable pain. Another art to be learned is "The Weirding Way", which allows the practitioner to use precise strikes at nearly unimaginable speeds. In fact, the limit of a practitioner is based solely on her imagination.

Not surprisingly, Ranma, during his training as "Duchess Ranko Atreides", liked this part of "her" training.

Nevertheless, Minako, like her companions, completed her initial training upon entering the so-called "Sisterhood". However, thanks to the fact that Lady Jessica wanted to return home to Caladan, the ancestral home of House Atreides, she had selected Minako to be the Fremen's "Sayyadina". As such, Minako would be expected to master ALL the Bene Gesserit arts, as well as commit to memory the teachings of the Sisterhood. Of course, that proved to be particularly distressing to Lady Jessica. Still, Minako was ready to become the Sayyadina, which meant that she had to be promoted to "Reverend Mother" status. And that meant partaking the Sacred Spice…even if the risk of death was involved.

"Lady Jessica?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"When…when you took the Melange, did you…notice any chances?"

Jessica raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, you didn't feel the same as you were before your initiation."

Jessica sighs, as she gets up from her stone seat. She goes over to Minako, and took her student's hand.

"What do you feel?"

"I feel…your skin."

"Does it feel any different from when we first met?"

"It…it feels more calloused."

"Exactly. Minako, we ALL change…as time moves on. I was once a consort to a great man…of a great house. Now, I am the Sayyadina of the Fremen."

Jessica let's go of Minako's hand.

But regardless, you will always be Minako Aino…maybe a bit older, but hopefully wiser.

"Ohhhh…"

"Come now; let us complete your training…"

Minako swallowed hard, wondering if she will survive the next phase of her journey. Then again, if Usagi could do it, maybe she can, too.

Meanwhile…

Meanwhile…

"So, you were recommended by the Rantsu Foundation, Miss…?" asked a business-like woman of thirty-years.

"Serena Ohara, Miss Tanaka" Usagi says, as she looks over to "Ranko Tendo" with a dirty look. "I didn't know that being a 'wet nurse' was still a viable occupation here in Japan."

"Oh, but it is, Miss Ohara. In spite of the phenomenon of the modern woman, my clients want to make sure that there children are given proper nourishment. They do not want their children to have low quality…milk. For the type of clients that my organization caters to, I only select the best."

"Huh, I'm sure."

"Once we test the quality of the sample you will provide today, we then go on to the interview. And once we are satisfied, we can move on to the selection process…"

'You are SO dead, Ranma,' Usagi thought telepathically.

'Relax, Usagi,' Ranko thought back likewise. 'Being a wet-nurse is not the BEST solution, sure, but you get to have the outlet that you were denied.'

'I suppose so…'

'And sometimes, accepting one's circumstance brings about greater rewards…than NOT.'

Meanwhile…

With the start of the Seventh Age of Man, life was most difficult for the survivors of the latest "Harrowing". In one timeline, the Sheeda—inspirers of the dark side of the lore of the Fae, successfully destroyed civilization. Now, in what would be the year 2161 CE, human beings have been reduced to primitives, while sentient animals (a product human science during the early 21st century) became "bipeds". In some cases, there have been successful breeding between human and these creatures, giving rise to new species of creatures (called "Metis"). Some have grown large enough to form tribes of their own as a result….

Nevertheless, there were elements of the old world that survived, with a few "civilized" areas scattered about, like Bregna (the domain of the Goodchilde family, and the home of the freedom-loving "Monicans"), Libria (the domain of the Tetragammatron Council and their law-enforcing "clerics") and Las Vegas (where the King of Rock and Roll, "Elvis" rules, while the Six-String Samurai fight the Soviet Remnants). There were other pockets that exist in various states, from the utterly primitive to the sophisticate, giving "Rifts Earth" a mosaic quality.

"Ugh," Mamoru says, as he talked to himself, while walking across the plains of what used to be "Middle America". "I should have never agreed to this…nonsense…"

For a few days now, the Prince of the Earth trekked through a desolate world filled with saber-toothed cats, giant emus and-

RUUUMBLE!

Mamoru turns around to see a herd of wooly mammoths charging towards him!

"Oh, man!" Mamoru says, as he began to run. "Thanks a lot, Ranma!"

Meanwhile, above a nearby hill, "Bunny-in-the-Moon" was scanning the area. She was dressed in furs, wore faux dreadlocks (hair clumped into "ropes" with mud), wore body paint and beads, and had her spear by her side. She was given the task of being "the look out" for her adopted tribe, as "Horse-of-the-Wild" and the rest of the men of the tribe hunted for game.

"Wait…is that Mamoru?" Bunny-in-the-Moon wondered aloud.

"Child-of-the-Stars", who was collecting berries, looks up from her task.

"What was that?"

Bunny turns to look at Stars.

"I asked if that was Mamoru."

Stars turn away from her work. Like Bunny, Stars was in primitive garb. She gets up and walks over to Bunny.

"Huh," Stars says.

Bunny turns to Stars.

"'Huh', what?"

"I was wondering why everything seemed so…familiar. You know, like déjà vu."

"So…what does that 'déjà vu' of yours tell you?"

"It tells me…that now is the time we should save 'me'. Otherwise…"

"Yeah, yeah," Bunny says, as she got her spear ready. "Let's go…"

Meanwhile, Mamoru was running for his life.

"I'm going to die," Mamoru says with frustration. "DAMN YOU RANMA SAOTOME! YOU BETRAYED ME-!"

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms swoops down and picks the Prince of the Earth. Mamoru wondered what was going on, but was glad to be out of harms way…

"I have you, Mamoru," says a familiar voice.

Mamoru looks up and sees-

"Usagi?"

Tbc.


	76. Part 76

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 76

"Hold on for a second," Bunny says, as pole-vaulted over a mammoth with her spear. Once in the clear, she turns to Mamoru.

"You okay?"

Mamoru, after recovering his senses, takes a good look at his "Usako".

"USAGI?"

Bunny looks at Mamoru…and smiles.

"Yep, you're Mamoru Chiba. How has it been?"

Mamoru grabs hold of Usagi, ignoring her animal-like smell.

"You…you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"But…the way you are looking now-"

"Don't worry about it," Bunny says. "I and my friends been living with the 'Cave Bear Clan' for a while now-"

"Bunny?" says a male voice.

Mamoru and Bunny turn to see-

"YOU," Mamoru says with anger. "It's all YOUR FAULT!"

"Horse-of-the-Wild" looked perplexed. He was dressed in primitive clothing as well.

"What did do THIS time?" Horse asked with a bored expression.

"YOU sent me into this…this era and place to help protect Usagi."

"Hmmm…I must be desperate or something."

"Horse, please," Bunny says, as she admonished her companion. "How's the hunt?"

"We caught a few," Horse says, as he took a sip of his fur-lined flask filled with water. "The tribe should be well-taken."

"Then we should start preparing the meats then," Bunny says, as she begins walking away.

Mamoru stood there, wondering what to do-

"Buddy, you're coming?" Horse asked.

Mamoru looks at Ranma with contempt. But-

"Yeah, I am," says Mamoru, as he starts to walk in one particular direction.

"Hey, buddy," says Horse.

Mamoru turns around.

"WHAT?"

Horse points in a different direction.

"I knew that!" Mamoru says, as he turns and walks towards the right direction.

"Heh, loser…"

A few hours later, Mamoru partakes a horrible sight: Bunny's eating habits.

"Good mammoth today," Bunny says, just as she tears off a piece of meat from a leg. She sees Mamoru looking at her.

"What?"

"Just…just look at you!"

"Okay," Bunny says, as she looks around her person. "Now what?"

"You are not the Usagi that I know…that's what!"

"Huh," Bunny says, as she gets up. "If you're going to insult me, then I don't want to talk to you."

With that, Bunny gets up and leaves.

"Usako-!"

"You should give her some space, you know," says a voice from behind.

Mamoru turns around to see-

"What do you want?"

"I want YOU to trust her," Stars says, as she nibbled on her meat.

"How CAN I? I know that the Usagi I know ends up marrying THAT guy."

Stars turn towards Horse.

"So?"

"SO? That means that she had been unfaithful to me."

Stars shake her head in disgust.

"You know, you kind of sound like a spoiled child."

"What?"

"You heard me. You were told tom come here and help Usagi, correct?"

"Yes…"

"What you are doing NOW is NOT helping her."

Mamoru turns away.

"I'm sorry. But ever since I returned from the United States from my student internship, it hasn't been the same. I wanted to make things up after the Sailor Scouts defeated 'Sailor Chaos'. And I tried. But…it's like we've been distant in some ways. I love her, but I don't know how to related to her…and this was BEFORE Usagi was stolen from me by Ranma."

"So…you blame Bunny more or…?"

"I don't know, but Ranma's presence hasn't helped much."

Stars nod her head.

"Did you know that Bunny didn't get involved with anyone until she was in her late twenties?"

Mamoru looks Stars.

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, when she had finally had gotten married, she felt as if she had betrayed her love for you. However, it was a combination of loneliness and politics that compelled Bunny to finally settle down. Sure, she did love her husband, but Bunny has always considered you, Mamoru Chiba, her soulmate."

"Then…she married Ranma out of loneliness."

"Actually, Horse is not her husband. But since you are from the future, I assume that Bunny married him."

"Umm…"

"It's okay," Stars says, as she gets up. "At least it I know that one day, my relationship with Ranma will end."

Stars stares into the night sky.

"However you judge Usagi's actions, never forget to be her friend first and foremost. After all, Usagi will always do what it takes to protect her friends…from harm."

Stars pauses for a moment.

"And for the record, she did miss you…in her life."

"Really?"

"Really. She's…never been one to openly reveal her emotions of late."

"Why is that?"

"Because she grew up perhaps? None of us remained the same way…and certainly not after thousands of years of life."

"Usagi…is THAT old?" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Yep. The last time she was married a LONG time ago, and since then, Usagi has been intimate with several men…and a few women from time to time."

"Eh…"

"And do you know WHY?"

"No, tell me."

"Simple. As far as Usagi is concerned, intimacy is a recreation between herself and those she truly loves."

"I see…"

"And right now, your attitude of yours is preventing Usagi from expressing her love for you."

"Really?"

"Really. I did say she missed you, you know."

"But…she hasn't said anything?"

"Why would Usagi have to ask? You either know the signs, or you don't, and you won't as long as YOUR attitude clouds your judgment."

Stars place a hand on Mamoru's right shoulder.

"But you have to let go of your pride first. Think about it."

And with that, Stars leave Mamoru to consider her words.

Later that night…

"Usagi?"

Usagi was looked up from the fire, and sees Mamoru standing there. She was the last to still be up, considering the fact that she was too angry to sleep.

"What do YOU want?"

"I…I just wanted to talk to you, and apologize for acting like jerk."

Usagi folds.

"Really, now."

"Really. Look, in the era that I came from, you and I are…not together. And it's because that, I…I get paranoid."

Usagi unfolds her arms, and then takes Mamoru by the hand.

"I know."

"You…you did?"

"Yes. Stars told."

"Huh. And…?"

"I had thought you were just mad at me for rescuing you for a change, or that you…you didn't like me being such a free spirit, until Stars told me the truth."

"That…that was part of it. It's just that seeing you so…grown-up, that I didn't know how to deal with it. And this was coming on the heels with what had happened…what will happen between us."

Bunny sighs.

"Mamoru, I don't know what's going to happen. You are telling me stuff that will happen, which means that anything that was between us was fated to pass a long time ago."

"Yeah…"

The two looked at each other before going in for a kiss.

"Wow," Mamoru says.

"Yeah," Bunny replied. She got up, while still holding Mamoru's hands.

"Come…let's go to bed."

Mamoru's heart fluttered, but nods his head in compliance.

As Bunny leads Mamoru to her tent, Horse and Stars peek their heads out of theirs.

"Well, it looks like Bunny has found someone to bunk with tonight," Horse says.

"Indeed," Stars replied. She recalls how she, as Mamoru, would end up being Bunny's companion for a few years, before he, like the others, returned to their own time. And it would be this experience that would keep Mamoru in Usagi's heart for a little while longer.

"Sweet dreams…Usako," Stars says.

"What?" Horse asked.

"Nothing."

Fin.


	77. Part 77

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 77

Meanwhile…

Outside of the rest room at the private clinic, Ranko Tendo and Miss Tanaka could here the soft sounds of the clinic's breast pump machine. Ranko turns to Miss Tanaka.

"Just how much 'sample' do you need?" Ranko asked.

"Ideally, we need a pint," Tanaka replied. "Two cups will be sufficient."

"Huh."

Ranko then heard the machine shuts off.

"It looks like Usagi's done," Ranko says, as she stands up.

A few minutes later, Usagi steps outside, with two sealed cups in a clear case while being "red-faced".

"Here," Usagi says, as she hands the case to Miss Tanaka.

"Thank you, Miss Ohara," Tanaka replied, as she accepted the items. "We will be in touch with you in a few days."

Afterwards, Ranko and Usagi are outside to wait for their cab.

'THAT was so humiliating, Ranma," Usagi says.

"Really, now," Ranko replied. "I don't think what you've just said even BEGINS to scratch the surface."

Meanwhile…

"Rini, Rini!" Diana, the Moon Cat Guardian yells, as she smacks her ward in the face with her paw.

Rini Chiba—aka "Princess Chibiusa", aka "Neo-Sailor Moon"—woke up in some sort of park. Surrounding the park were small houses that looked like they were made from gingerbread and candy.

"Ow," says the pre-teen. "What did I land on?"

"Look, Rini!" Diana says, as the gray feline points down.

Rini looks down…and sees that she was sitting on top of her.

"Oh, my gosh!" Rini says, as she gets up. She looks at the person, and could swear that the woman reminded her of her half-sister Beryl. To this day, she wondered why her sister was named after the late Queen of the Dark Kingdom, a realm within the so-called "Negaverse"...

"Oh, my gods!" Diana yells. "You killed her!"

"Shut up!" Rini yelled. "I didn't kill her!"

"Huh-uh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes…you did-!"

And then, as if on cue, small people begin to emerge from behind homes and trees. One of them steps forth.

"Hooray!" the little man yells. "You killed the Wicked Witch of the East!"

Rini frowns.

"How is THAT a good thing?" Rini says.

"Yes, someone was hurt!" Diana interjects.

"Just like she hurt these people, my child," says a booming voice.

Rini and Diana looked up, and see a glowing sphere. It floats down into the middle of the village. A beautiful woman dressed in a flowing gown. Strangely, the woman reminded Rini of her mother …

"Hey, Mom, what's going on?" Rini asked.

"I am not your mother, my child," the woman says. "I am Glenda, the Good Witch of the North. You have destroyed the Wicked Witch of the East…with your fall."

"See?" Diana says.

"I…I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay, my child. We hold no ill will for you this day."

"BUT I DO!" says a booming voice.

Everyone looks up to see a woman arriving on a broomstick. She wore a tight, black dress with hat. Strangely, she reminded Rini of "Sailor Galaxia".

"So, you killed my sister?" the witch asked.

"Um, yeah…"

"Then I shall destroy you NOW-!"

"Hold it," Glenda says, as she intervenes. "She's under MY protection."

"Humph!" the woman said in a gruff manner. She then she's her sister's shoes. "Then I'll take my sister's shoes-"

And then, the woman's "ruby slippers" seemingly disappear…and wind up on Rini's feet. And then, the shoe's original owner disappears in a puff of smoke.

POOF!

"My sister!"

"What the deus?" Rini yells. "Why am I wearing pumps? At my age?"

"Oh, they look so pretty!" Diana says

"As long as the child wears those slippers, you cannot directly harm her," Glenda says.

"Ha, we'll see."

The witch turns to Rini.

"I'll get you…AND your little cat, too! HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

And with that, the Wicked Witch of the West leaves.

"What a loon," Rini says.

"Where are we, good lady?" Diana asked.

"Why, you are in the Land of Oz," Glenda says.

"Okay," Rini says. "Well, I'm trying to find my mother. She's about your height…and she has the similar hairstyle like me and you."

"I see. What is her name?"

"Um, has two: 'Serena' and 'Usagi'."

"Oh, my," Glenda says. "She must be quite the person to have two names."

"Eh," Rini says, as she shrugs her shoulders. "But I was sent here for a reason."

"Hmmm," Glenda says. "Perhaps the wizard in the Emerald City can help."

"Okay, so how do we get there?" Diana says.

"Just follow the Yellow Brick Road," Glenda says, as she points to the spiral path that spirals out of the village.

"Killer," Rini says, as she places Diana on top of her head. "Then, we'll be on our way."

"And remember, your shoes will protect you, as you go seek the wizard at the Emerald City."

"I'll remember that."

"Little Lady?" says a small girl.

Rini turns to face the girl, who was carrying a basket of goodies.

"Would you like to have this basket of goodies for your trip?" the girl asked.

"Um, sure," Rini says, as she accepted the basket.

"Good luck!" the other small people say with a cheer, as they waved their hands in praise.

"Come on," Rini says to Diana. "Let's see what this world has to offer…

Sometime later…

"Uhhhhh-" says a nearby scarecrow, which strangely had pointy ears…and was female.

Rini stops. She was passing a cornfield when she picked up the sound.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Rini asked.

"I think that sound is coming from that…scarecrow," Diana says.

Rini, out of curiosity, goes through some of the row of corn to get to inanimate object-

"HIIIIIII!" the scarecrow screamed.

"Ahhh!" Rini and Diana screamed.

"Oh, wow," says the scarecrow. "I'm sorry about that."

"What…what are you, anyway?" Diana asked.

"You know, I don't know. I don't remember why I am here. Gee, I wish I could remember why…"

"Well, we're heading for some Emerald City to meet some wizard," Rini says. "Maybe he can help you remember."

"Do you think he can give me a brain or something? Maybe I can remember who I am or something."

"Yeah, whatever. You coming?"

"Right, you are!" the Scarecrow says, as she yanks herself free from her post. "Ah, much better! Lead on."

"Fine, but stay close."

"O-tay!"

And with that, Rini, Diana and the Scarecrow continue their path down the Yellow Brick road.

Shortly thereafter, in the woods…

"What's this?" the Scarecrow says, as she sees an Asian woman that appeared to be spray-painted silver. The Scarecrow taps the woman.

CLANK-CLANK!

"Ooh, a robot!"

Diana picks up some sound.

"I think I hear something," Diana says. "It's coming from…her."

Rini looks at the tin-plated woman.

"What's she saying?" Rini asked.

"She's saying, 'Murmur, murmur, murmur'."

"You're NOT helping," Rini says. She then looks at the Scarecrow, who was looking at a Monarch butterfly.

"Oooh!"

"…"

"Wait, she's saying that she needs her oil can."

"Hey, look what I found!" Scarecrow says, as she picks up…an oilcan.

"THANK you," Rini says, as she takes the can. "Now what?"

"She says that she needs to have her joints oiled."

Making a face, Rini begins to oil the joints…

"Ah, much better," says the tin girl, as she stretched her limbs.

"What the heck were you doing here?" Diana asked.

"I'm not sure," the tin girl says. "But for some reason, I really don't care. It's like I missing something…but, at the same time, I really don't care."

"Maybe the wizard can help you have a heart," Diana offered.

"You think I'd care?"

"See?"

"Whatever," the tin girl says, as she picks up her axe. "I suppose it's better than this working for free."

"Well, let's off to see the wizard," Rini says.

"NEAT!" the Scarecrow says.

"Whatever," the Tin Girl interjects.

"What's wrong with these people?" Diana asked of Rini.

"Beats me," Rini replies. "But at the rate things are going, we'll end up with another freak or something…"

Tbc.


	78. Part 78

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 78

Soon enough, Rini's predictions become true.

"Rrrrrowrl!" roars a pigtailed, red-haired "catgirl". She was stalking Rini's group like a…lion.

"Stand back…you!" Rini yells.

The pigtailed "Catgirl", who reminded Rini of her stepfather Ranma, leaps at the group.

"Look out-!" Diana yelled.

At the last minute, Rini slaps the would-be assailant.

SLAPS!

"Ow!" the female says, as she rubbed her nose. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you are acting like a bully?" Rini says.

"You're just being mean! WAHHHHHH!"

"Gods, what a wimp. I just smacked ya…not even hard."

"I'm sorry," the Catgirl sniffed. "It's just that I try so hard to be brave and all…"

"Well, I think you were awesome," Diana says.

"You…you really think so?"

"Definitely."

"Neat-o!"

"Well, I guess it's off to see the wizard…again," the Tin girl said with a bored expression.

"We're off to see the wizard…the wonderful wizard of OZ!" Scarecrow says gleefully.

Soon, they arrived at the outskirts of the Emerald City.

"You know, it reminds of 'Crystal Tokyo'," Diana says.

"Whatever," Rini says. "All I care now is to see this 'wizard'."

However, the wizard appeared more than it seemed…

"GREETINGS!" says a man dressed in a top hat and tuxedo. "I am the great and powerful 'wizard'."

"You look more like Tuxedo Mask," Rini says.

"Er…"

"Anyway, I was told that you could help us. So…can you tell me how to find my Mom?"

"Can you give me a brain?" asks the Scarecrow.

"Can you give me a heart?" asks the Tingirl.

"C-can I get courage?" asks the Catgirl shyly.

"You may…if you destroy the Wicked Witch of the West," the wizard says.

"What's with destroying people?" Rini says. "You know, forget about it. I'm out of here."

"But Rini-" began the Scarecrow.

"No. I'm not doing it."

"Will you do it in order to free you mother and friends, Princess Chibiusa?" the wizard says.

Rini turns around.

"What did you say?"

"I know why you are here," the Wizard says. "You are here to assist your mother."

"Yeah…"

"But how can she?" Diana asked.

"Destroy the witch, and you will free her."

"Humph!"

"So are you going to do it, Rini?" the Cowardly Catgirl asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go…"

"YAAAAAHHHHH!" the Scarecrow says.

"I prefer to stay here," the Tingirl says.

"No, if I have to go…so do YOU." Rini says.

"Whatever…"

Soon, the group, after being harried by flying monkeys and henchmen in the Land of the Winkies, East of Oz, the group arrives at the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West…

"You dare confront me at my very home?" the Wicked Witch yelled.

Rini had her friends distract the guards, while she and Rini confront the evil mystic.

"Get them!" yelled the guards.

"Oh my!" the Cowardly Catgirl yowled, as she ran away. "RUN!"

"Feh," the Tingirl says, as she ran nonchalantly, and in a robotic format.

"Weeeee!" the Scarecrow yelled in glee. "We're playing 'chase'!"

Meanwhile, the Wicked Witch of the West rounded on Rini.

"So…what are YOU going to do, little girl?"

"What I'm going to do?" Rini smirked, as she takes out her heshin rod. "First, I'm going to become 'Neo-Sailor Moon'…NEW MOON POWER!"

FWOOSH!

"And then, I'm going to increase my power," Neo-Sailor Moon says, as she increased her personal power.

FWOOSH!

Neo-Sailor Moon's hair turns spiky and blond. Now, the Wicked Witch of the West was sweating.

"THAT is what I'm going to do, bad lady!" Super Saiyan Neo-Sailor Moon says, as she flexed her aura.

BOOM!

"Gah!" her foe yelled, as she is blown back…into a barrel full of water.

SPLASH!

"Ah!" the witch yelled, as she began to dissolve from being wet.

"Look!" Diana yelled.

"I'm melting…MELTING-!"

And then, she was gone, leaving only her clothes. Just then, everyone, flying monkeys included, arrive to the scene.

"What happened?" the Tingirl asked.

"I guess…she melted under pressure. Heh."

"That was funny!" the Scarecrow says.

"That was awful," the Cowardly Catgirl says.

Later, back at the Emerald City…

"You all have done well," the Wizard says. "And now, I shall give you your rewards…"

The Wizard presents a degree.

"You were smart enough to keep up with Rini. Congratulations."

As soon as the Scarecrow took the diploma-

FWOOSH!

"Huh, interesting," says T'Pol of Vulcan, as she shook her head.

The Wizard presents a heart-shaped pocket watch.

"You cared enough to follow Rini, and stayed with her. Congratulations."

As soon as the Tingirl took the diploma-

FWOOSH!

"Thank god," Hoshi Sato says, as she felt her face and body. "I got flesh now."

Then, the Wizard presents a medal…rather hesitantly.

"You showed courage by remaining with Rini, even against the odds. Congratulations.

As soon as the Wizard puts the medal around the neck to the Cowardly Catgirl-

FWOOSH!

"Man, that sucked!" Ranma complained.

Rini and Diana were shocked. They recognized these people from her home era, in the 31st century.

"Ranma-papa? Hoshi-mama? Aunt T'Pol?" Rini began to say.

"Who are you, mister wizard?" Diana asked.

The wizard takes off his mask to reveal the truth…

"Daddy?" Rini exclaimed. "If you are here, then where is-?"

"I'm right here, baby-girl," says a familiar voice.

Rini turns to see Glenda the Good Witch of the North. "Glenda" removed the obfuscation spell from her person…

"MOM?"

"Yep."

"But…if you were really Glenda all along, then why…?"

"Baby, we were all trapped in this realm of Oz, which exist in the Immateria…where anything and everything imaginable exists. Only someone from the outside could free us, as we played the roles of this…storybook tale."

Rini, with tears in her eyes, as she ran into her mother's arms.

"It's okay, baby…you did good."

"Sire, how do you figure in all this?" Diana asked.

"I'm merely a figment of Usagi's imagination…given form," Mamoru says. "Had you noticed, you would have realized that everyone appeared as someone that Usagi knew…like me, for instance."

"Ohhhh…"

"It's time for you two to go home," Usagi says, as she broke the hug.

"But how?"

"Magic. Now, tap your shoes three times, and say…'There's no place like home'."

"But what about you all?"

"We'll be fine, kiddo," Ranma says. "Besides, we have to find the person who is responsible for this."

"Take care," Hoshi says.

"Live long…and prosper," interjects T'Pol.

"Okay, it's time," Usagi says, as she brings out her wand. "Now, let's say the words…"

"There's no place like home…there's NO place like home…there's no place like home…"

And suddenly, Rini wakes up.

"What-?" Rini says with a startled expression.

"Take it easy," Usagi says, as she leans Rini back on her bed. "Your trip back was…rough."

"So, it wasn't a dream."

"Nope," Diana says, as she hops on Rini's bed at the Tsukino residence.

"Huh."

"Hey," Ranma says, as he hops unto the windowpane from the outside. "How's Rini doing?"

"I'm fine, Ranma-papa," Rini says. "It's…strange seeing everyone here after…"

"Well, I'm glad that you ARE okay," Usagi says. "Your grandparents and uncle will be back soon, so I want you to get as much rest as possible. I wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to you."

Rini leans back in her bed, noticing that the room was filled with stuffed teddy bears.

"Mom, I know I'm almost a teenager, but…can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you know…for old times' sake."

"Sure, which story?"

"The Wizard of Oz. I…I just want to know if even half that book really happened to you guys."

Usagi looks at Rini, then at Ranma (who nods his head in reply), and back Rini.

"Well, the book was based on true events…but I'm sure it's not a problem."

Rini smiles. Yep, there's no place like home.

Fin.


	79. Part 79

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 79

Meanwhile…

"Well, that didn't take long," Usagi says, as she closes the door behind her, that led to Rini's room. "I honestly didn't think she'd fall asleep to a children's story…at her age."

Ranma, who was leaning against the wall, nods his head.

"Well, I would THINK that our parenting skills helped give her some sort of balance," Ranma says. "I mean…I'm the only father figure she has right now."

"Perhaps, but I want her to also consider Mamoru," Usagi says, as she places her gentle fingers unto Ranma's strong shoulders. "From what Setsuna told me, in the year 2106, that's when the Black Moon Family makes their attack."

"Yeah, on Rini's one-hundredth birthday," Ranma says. "Somehow, she gets into her head that you and 'Mamo-chan' weren't her real parents."

"That's because, according to Setsuna, while Mamoru is indeed Rini's father, the person who is suppose to be 'Neo-Queen Serenity' is a clone of the real deal: me."

"Why would that happen?"

"I don't know. But if a clone does takes my place as ruler of Crystal Tokyo, then something happened to me…to US."

"THAT is odd. I wonder if we divorced or something…"

Usagi smacks Ranma's right shoulder.

"Don't even TALK about that!" Usagi says angrily.

"Hey, I'm speculating. Besides, with these multiple changes in the timeline, who KNOWS what happens to us in the future."

"Maybe," Usagi says, as she looks away. She then looks into Ranma's eyes, and immediately embraces her husband with a highly charged kiss. For a long time, the couple was…in synch with both their bodies and with their souls. Slowly, their respective chakra networks—the systems that enables "ki" (physical energy), "shen" (spiritual energy) and "jing" (mental energy) to be possible—were harmonized…

"You want to…spend the night with me, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"Um, this is your parents house, and Rini is here," Ranma says. "And you know what I'll expect when I return home."

"You're right," Usagi says disappointedly. And then an idea pops into her head.

"We can use the hyperbolic time chamber on the 'Ranusagi'…"

The USS Ranusagi was Ranma and Usagi starship that was buried in the vacant lot behind the Tendo compound. Although it looked like a silver pinball marble the size of a van, the inside possessed a 'tesseract' field that gave it enough room to fit a standard Borg cube comfortably…with plenty of room to spare.

"Hmmm…okay, but who's going to watch over Rini-"

"I'm old enough to watch myself, you know!" Rini yelled from inside her room. "Just go on your mommy-daddy date!"

Usagi was red with embarrassment, while Ranma merely laughed.

Meanwhile…

"Uhhhhhh," Rei Hino says, as she woke up. She found herself in bed, while she felt pain on her head.

"Wh-what?"

"Ah, you're fine," says a young man with long hair and a topknot. "I'm glad that you are okay."

Rei looked at the teenager. He wore dark-red/black clothes, and was skinny…but cute.

"Who are you?" Rei demanded.

"Um, my name is 'Roku'," the teen says, as he looks away with blush on his face. "Sorry about this…"

"Sorry about what?"

"Well, I and Ozai found you near the beach, and we, well, kind of had to carry you…"

"Oh," Rei says, as she came to the realization that Roku was embarrassed for having to hold her. And based upon the way he was blushing…

"It's okay…THIS time," Rei says.

"Of course, of course," Roku says, as he waves his hands in protest. "I'm not some creep, you know."

"Glad to hear that," Rei says.

"Um, can we talk later? I…I want to make sure that you are okay."

Rei looks at the sincerity in Roku's face.

"I would like that, Roku."

Roku smiles at the comment.

"Okay," Roku says, as he turns away. "You take care-"

SMACK!

Roku ends up running into the door.

"You okay?" Rei asked.

"I'm okay, I guess," Roku says, as he rubs his nose. "I better be going now…"

After Roku leaves, Rei sighs. The gawky teenager reminded her of a mixture of Chad and Mamoru…

"As soon as I'm done with this mission, maybe I'll look one or the other up," Rei says to herself.

As the days and weeks roll on, Rei learns that she was on an Earth-like world called "Jeegoo", which she found interesting. After all, "Jeegoo" stood for "Earth" in the Korean language. She should know, since she and Minako were into the "K-Pop" seen.

From what Rei had understood from her situation, she was found unconscious on the outskirts of the island state known as the Fire Nation. In many ways, it reminded Rei of the warring state period of Japan. However, what particularly interested her was the fact that certain people had the talent for "bending" the fire elements. In fact, different people from around the world could bend different elements.

"So…how did this come about?" Rei asked, as she and Roku walked along the terraces of the Fire Nation capital. She was dressed in the clothes of the place, which consisted of a pre-kimono like outfit.

"Well, no one knows for sure, but it is said that my people were taught the elements of fire by dragons."

Rei stops to turn Roku.

"Dragons?"

"Yep. But how exactly, no one knows."

"Can you show me some of this bending?"

Roku raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. Yes, I've seen others do it, but I want to see you do it."

"Um, okay," Roku says, as escorts Rei to an open field within the royal garden. Roku was Prince Ozai's best friend, and thus had the run of the place.

"Okay," Roku says. "Stand back…"

Rei then watched Roku breathed deeply, before begin a kata. With each thrust and grunt, Roku breathed out a concentrated dosage of flames. When he completed his exercise, Roku stood at ready.

"THAT…was amazing," Rei says as she claps her hands.

"You think so?" Roku asked.

"I KNOW so. Can you…produce a flame?"

"Sure," Roku says, as he conjures a solitary flame.

Rei then takes her hands, and begins to feel the heat of the flame.

"What are you doing?" Roku asked with wonder.

"I am performing a fire reading," Rei replied.

"Are you some sort of priestess?"

"Something like that- oh!"

"What?"

Rei felt Roku's spirit…and something else. It was something…wonderful.

"It's nothing," Rei says. "I never knew how powerful a spirit you have."

"Really. It's as if you have had many lives."

"Hey, Roku," says a shorter teen, who wore all of his hair in a top-knot. "We're going to be late for firebending practice."

"Sure, Ozai," Roku says to his friend. He turns to Rei.

"You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Roku smiles, as he turns to go to his friend's side.

"So, you and her are boyfriend and girlfriend…yet?" Ozai says slyly.

"Hey, it's nothing like that at ALL," Roku protested. "We're just friends."

"SURE you are. But did you at least invite her to your birthday party, next week?"

"Oh, I forgot!"

Roku runs back to Rei's side.

"Um, Rei-"

"I heard…and the answer is yes," Rei smiles.

"Um, thanks," Roku says, as he kisses Rei on the cheek, causing Rei to blush.

"See you later!" Roku says, as he runs off with his friend Ozai.

"Roku," Rei says simply, as she touched where she was kissed…

A week later, at the birthday party, it was revealed that Roku was indeed "The Avatar". As such, he could learn to command all four elements, in order to keep "balance" in the world. Unfortunately, it meant that Roku had to leave the Fire Nation in order to learn the air element (from the "Air Nomads"), the water element (from the "Water Tribes") and the earth element (from the earth element). And that process could take years.

"Do you have to go?" Rei says. She would rather get on finding the Moon Princess, but Rei has come to like Roku's company.

"I have to, Rei," Roku says, as he slings his bag over his shoulders. "There's nothing else I can do about it."

Rei sighs. And then an idea comes to mind.

"I'm going with you," Rei declares.

"But Rei-"

"No, I insist. I…I like you…"

"You…you like me?"

"Yes, as a FRIEND…sort of…"

"Oh."

"But I want to go with you, okay? And besides, I want to know what's beyond this land."

Roku grins.

"Okay, but I have to focus on my training."

"Well, I hope you can fit in teaching me how to 'fire bend'."

"You…want to learn?"

"Why not? I want to be useful to you, and you can learn how to teach as well."

"Ah, I don't see why not, and you seem to have an aptitude for it. Consider it a done deal."

"Thanks," Rei says, as he hugs Roku. "You won't forget it…"

And thus, the two set out into the world, where Rei would learn the arts of firebending from her future husband Roku, the Avatar. However, her story is far from over. For you see, long after Rei passes on from this mortal coil, she, like Roku, would be reincarnated as Azula, the princess of Fire Nation…and sworn enemy of Aang, the Avatar. How that came about is another story.

**Fin.**


	80. Part 80

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 80

Meanwhile…

The sounds of intimacy could be heard wafting across the pavilion. Peacock cried out, as the Moon began to rise above the valley of ancient Sparta…or, at least, a very good facsimile of that land.

"Wow," Ranma says, as he lay next to his wife. "Maybe we should hold out more often."

Usagi turns to her husband.

"You may get your wish, considering…what's been going on in our respective lives," Usagi says.

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"I didn't know you still had this old holo-program," Ranma says, as he looks about the bedroom, that was fit for a king.

"Well, unlike YOU, I like to keep my keepsakes."

"Hey, I prefer to use my imagination."

Usagi smiles.

"And you use it quite well," Usagi says, as she kisses Ranma on the cheek.

Ranma takes Usagi's hand and kisses it.

"I wish I could grow a beard," Ranma says.

Usagi frowns.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Ranma says. "They say a beard makes a man."

"Heh, well, Leonidas…you are not."

Usagi then moves in to kiss Ranma intimately, who returns the kiss in kind.

"At least, you have the passion of a Spartan," Usagi says.

"Better to have the passion than the righteous insanity of one," Ranma quips.

Meanwhile…

The young Spartan male peeks through the brush, as he attempts to get a good look at the bathing beauty. From what he has heard, although this girl and her companions were NOT Spartans, their prowess in combat was that of TEN Spartans. Thus, the girl and her friends made excellent prizes.

Time to claim his reward…

Makoto was bathing by the river, when she could have sworn that someone was watching her. Not that she particularly minded being nude in front of anyone—since being nude during this "mythic age" was not a big deal—the Warrior of Jupiter did particularly care for guys…and some women, for that matter…spying her while bathing-

GRAB!

Suddenly, someone grabbed Makoto from behind.

"My name is 'Borius'," says the young male. "I'm claiming you as my mate."

Makoto frowned. Essentially, Spartan mating rituals involved the guy committing rape in order to claim his would-be mate. And as respectful as she was about different cultures, being assaulted was NOT one of them. So…

"No," Makoto says calmly, as she smashed Borius' nose with the back of her head. This forced Borius to loosen his grip on Makoto. Makoto then grab Borius's head, flips him over from the rear to the front, and dunked her would-be rapist into the drink.

SPLASH!

The last thing Borius sees before being knocked unconscious was Makoto's fist to his face.

POW!

Growling, Makoto pulls the now-unconscious Borius out water, and dumps him on the embankment.

"Honestly," Makoto says. "This is the fifth time this happened this MONTH…"

Done with her bathing, Makoto decides to do a little shopping at the local markets. Being in Spartan did have its benefits, however. There were only certain plants that were indigenous to the region, and Usagi insisted that they acquire some before they all return to Ithica…

As Makoto made her way, she sees a familiar sight.

"Hey, Usagi," Makoto says, as she sees her friend standing there, while a crowd seems to form around the king, his entourage and some strangers. "What's going?"

Usagi turns to see her friend.

"Apparently, some Persian messengers have come to town to usher an ultimatum," Usagi says.

Makoto frowned.

"Wait, didn't Xena deal with these guys already?"

"True, but that was during the reign of Darius," Usagi replied. "And with the decline of the 'Age of Heroes', who's going to stop a potential invasion."

"Well, blame Kratos for THAT mess," Makoto says, referring to the demi-god Spartan who slew the previous incarnation of the Olympians, no knowing that the next incarnation of the Greek gods would be the Roman variety…

"Hey, I don't know who's at fault for that: Ares for tricking Kratos to serve him, or Ranma for being Kratos' fight master."

"Speaking of whom, where's Ranma?"

"He's still hunting for deer," Usagi says.

"Oh-"

"THIS. IS. SPARTA!"

Usagi and Makoto sees the king of Sparta, Leonidas kick the messenger of the Persians down "The Pit".

"Huh," Usagi says. "I guess Sparta is going to war."

"I'm more concerned about that pit being in the middle of the city," Makoto says. "And did you know that yet another guy tried to 'jump me' today?"

"That's nothing. Try three times in ONE day."

"How can you be so…nonchalant about that?"

"I'm not, but this is the kind of thing we, as women, should expect…living in these ancient times. But as long as we can take care of ourselves, we'll be fine."

"…"

Just then, Ranma comes up to the girls carrying a dead dear on his back. He was taken his catch to market, so that a butcher could properly prepare the animal for food purposes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ranma asks, as he hefts the dead animal on his shoulder.

"Makoto got jumped again, and it looks like Sparta is going to war," Usagi says.

"Oh. WHAT?"

After a few days, King Leonidas gathers three hundred of his best warriors for a "tour" of Greece. Although the Spartan king wanted to officially declare war on the approaching Persian army—numbering, according to some, in the millions—the Spartan senate had a tradition of not going to war during the holiday season. No doubt, the Persians wanted to take advantage of this fact, by initiating an invasion at this time. Still, that didn't stop Leonidas from "going for a stroll" with his best soldiers by his side…

"King Leonidas?"

Leonidas turns to his Captain. With him were Ranma and his companions.

"Yes, Captain?"

"These people seek to travel with us, on their way to Potadaea."

Leonidas looks at these people. He has seen them around the city, and was particularly impressed by the male's exploits as a warrior. In fact, the male won some contests amongst the group.

"So, you wish to travel with us?"

"Yes," Ranma says. "I want to check on some friends there, considering the coming of the Persians."

"Ah," Leonidas says. He then sees the women. "How is your throwing arm?"

"Pardon?"

"If you are to come with us, I need to know if you can fight beyond mere games."

Ranma thinks for a moment.

"How about this: if my friends prove the worthiness of their respective 'throwing arm', would that be sufficient?"

Leonidas muses.

"Very well," Leonidas says, as he motions for two spare spears. He then hands it to Ranma.

"Test their might."

"Thank you," Ranma says, as he bows. He then turns to his companions. "Ready guys?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," Usagi says, as she and Makoto accepts the spear. They then took off their cloaks, and frocks. Like every Greek athlete and warrior, competition was done in the nude. Normally, females were barred from competition, so the spear work was one of the few opportunities that Usagi and Makoto could demonstrate their athleticism.

Not that the impromptu audience consisting of three hundred Spartans would be respectful of this "freak show".

"Ha, look at that," one Spartan smirked. "Who do you think they are?"

"Quiet," says the young Spartan.

The other Spartan man turns to his companion.

"So which of these lovely ladies have caught your fancy, Astinos?" the other Spartan smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Astinos says. "I just want…to see this."

"Oh, really now…"

Astinos watches to tall, brown-haired girl named Makoto heft her spear effortlessly. She throws it…

SSSS-THUNK!

At 100 meters, Makoto makes her mark.

Astinos then sees the blond-haired girl. She, too, hefts her spear…and throws it.

SSSS-THUNK!

"Impressive," Leonidas says with approval. He turns to Ranma.

"You and your companions may join us on our journey."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma replies.

Shortly there after, as Makoto and the others makes sure that their supplies were intact…

"I believe that this is yours," Astinos says, as he hands Makoto her spear.

Makoto looks up, and sees the handsome young man…and blush.

"Th-thank you," Makoto replies.

Usagi and Ranma see this.

"Looks like Makoto found herself a boyfriend," Usagi says.

Ranma looks up from his work. There was something about this that seemed familiar…

"I'm sure it's nothing more than infatuation," Ranma quips.

However, Ranma would prove to be incorrect in that assertion…

During the second day of the "Battle of Thermopylae", Makoto sees her beloved Astinos. She waves to him, as he stands triumphantly…having vanquished another foe. And then, she sees a Persian rider galloping at full speed, ready to use his axe to decapitate Astinos.

"No!" Makoto says, as she threw her spear at Astinos' would-be killer…

SSSS-THUNK!

The rider goes down, while his horse moves on.

"Astinos!" Makoto yells, as she removes her war helm, and goes to her beloved's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Astinos says. "Thanks to you, I can battle for another day."

Makoto looks away with disappointment.

"But…I wish to spend my night with you."

Makoto looks at Astinos.

"What about tradition?"

"We can start our own," says Astinos, as he goes into kiss his newly acquired mate. Makoto returns in kind.

"Ah, look at that," Usagi says, as she tends to Ranma's wounds. Apparently, the Persians were starting to utilize demons, monsters and gods in trying to defeat Leonidas, hence the wounds that Ranma have received thus far...

Ranma looks up…and smiles. Even though Makoto was his old sempai, back in modern times, he was glad for her happiness.

"Yeah…"

In the end, a betrayal forced Leonidas and his brave 300 into an Alamo-like situation, where King Xerxes—whom Usagi was sure was a Gao'uld—and his army would surround the Spartans. Leonidas told all non-Spartans to leave, believing that someone should live to tell their story. Makoto did not want to leave her beloved's side, but she knew that she now carried his future…

It has been several years since Astinos' death, and Makoto brings her son, "Aetos" (meaning "eagle") to the gates of Sparta.

"Mother, why are we here?" Aetos asked.

Makoto looks down to her son.

"Your father Astinos was a Spartan, so I am taking you to see the fight master…to see if you are worthy of becoming a Spartan."

"Oh," Aetos replied. Although the boy called Ithica home more times than not, he has seen much of the world at large with his mother and her friends. Along the way, Uncle Ranma has taught him how to fight like a man…even though he was a 'were-wench' of some kind…

"Mother?"

"Yes, Aetos?"

"Do you think I will be worthy of my father's name?"

Makoto smiles, as she hugs her son.

"I'm sure you will."

**Fin**


	81. Part 81

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 81

Meanwhile…

The next day, Usagi and Ranma are back over the Tsukino Residence, where Usagi was fixing breakfast for her family. For this day, the Moon Princess decided fix a Western-style breakfast, which means that she was fixing pancakes with strawberries and strawberry butter, maple syrup, thin slices of tofu, and eggs with diced tomatoes and thin slice green onions. The Saotome try to limit the amount of meat they consume, since they really don't need to. At the same time, Usagi was humming a pleasant tune that hasn't been heard since the days of "Middle Earth". In fact, so special was this tune that nature seemed to be lending an ear to listen to this tune…

…Which surprised the heck out of Ranma.

"Good morning- GAH!" Ranma says as he with a startled expression. He saw various "cute critters" and plants lining along the windowsill.

"What the-?"

"Oh, never mind them, Ranma," Usagi says, she gave Ranma a peck on the cheek. "So, do you know what time Sasuke's train will come in?"

"Oh, in about thirty minutes," Ranma says, as he encircles his arms around Usagi's waist from behind.

"Oooh!" Usagi squealed in delight. "I see that you're still in the mood."

"Yep. And with Rini still upstairs, I figure we have more than enough time to-"

Ranma catches the animals staring at him.

"To…what, Ran?" Usagi asked demurely.

Ranma was staring at the animals staring at him.

"Um, to go pick up some more things for breakfast, before I go pick up Sasuke. Yeah…"

"Naw, I did plenty of shopping after Mom and the others left. But why not invite Akane and her sisters over for breakfast?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ranma says.

"Look, like it or not, we have to make peace with these people, no matter what happens between us. Okay?"

"Ay, fine. But YOU get to pay for any damage that might happen."

"Hey, I maybe a bit on the 'plump' side right now, but I can handle myself."

"And you can handle yourself VERY well," Ranma says, as he goes in for a kiss-

"Ew," Rini says, as she enters the kitchen. "I just came in here to get something to eat, not see you two swap spit."

"Ha, ha," Ranma says, as he rolled his eyes, while getting his keys. "I'll be back soon."

Usagi giggled.

After Ranma leaves, Rini goes to get some orange juice.

"Mom?"

"Yes, hon?"

"Are you and Ranma-papa going to be together?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well…I just want to know where you and Daddy stand."

"Rini, I don't know. But whatever happens, we will ALL love you."

Rini smiles.

"Thanks, Mom."

As she takes a gulp of her glass of orange juice, she notices the critters staring inside the house.

"What's with the Disney scene?" Rini asked.

Meanwhile…

When Hotaru Tomoe was very young, she would dream of traveling to faraway places. At the time of the accident that allowed the entity "Pharaoh 90" to first enter the Earth realm, her parents, researchers Drs. Souichi and Keiko Tomoe, were working on finding an energy source through one of Mishima Zaibatsu's subsidiaries…

"Daddy?" says the young Hotaru, as she goes into her father's office.

Doctor Tomoe looks up from his work.

"Ah, there's my little princess," Tomoe says, as he picks up the little girl, and places her on lap. "Can't sleep?"

"No," Hotaru says. "I just can't wait for us to go to Disneyland!"

"Well, if tomorrow's experiment works, we will definitely go see Mickey this weekend."

"Promise, Daddy?"

"Promise. I tell you what, we can both make a wish on that shooting star…"

Hotaru looks up just in time to see a falling star. Quickly, she makes a wish…

"What did you wish for?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"I can't tell you, Daddy!" Hotaru says with a bubbly expression. "Otherwise, the wish won't come true…"

Twenty-four hours later, in a private ward of Tokyo General Hospital…

BAM!

"I wasn't I informed that the Tomoe Experiment was taking place?" Lady Usashinko Rantsu, also known as, "The Lady in White", says, as she and her entourage from within the Technocratic Union enters the ward.

"Ma'am, the authorization did not go through the usual channels," say Hong "Blacky" Tanaka. "The authorization to proceed was from Lord Mishima himself."

Usagi was livid. If there were one thing she wanted to change in the original timeline, it would be the accident that caused the Pharaoh 90 disaster. Now, the whole thing was proceeding according to some damanable hand of Fate …

"Alright," Usagi says, as she rubs her temple. "Get Bryan and a squad of 'Jacks', and have them take out a few of Heihachi's 'personal' interests. The costlier…the better."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, Bryan Fury…is not exactly right 'upstairs', if you know what I mean."

"I know EXACTLY what you mean. That's why I want HIM to lead the mission."

"Understood ma'am."

And with that, Blacky turns with his crew to initiate the retaliation.

A few minutes later, Usagi is in the observation room, looking at Hotaru's condition.

"I'm…sorry, Ho-chan," Usagi says sadly. "I wanted to spare you from the fate that is to come."

"Interesting words, Moon Princess," says a familiar voice.

Usagi sighs.

"Long time no see…Setsuna," Usagi says, as she turns around. "I'm surprised to see you."

"I wanted to know your intentions," says Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh, as she stoond next to Usagi. "I came personally in order to make sure that the timeline is maintained."

"Spare me your concern, Setsuna," Usagi says. "And I don't need a lecture on the merits of non-interference."

Setsuna says nothing.

"I know, but I wanted this conversation to be on record."

"Feh," Usagi says. She then turns around to leave to room.

"Princess?"

"You know what I have to do, okay?"

"No, I just wanted to wish you good fortune in saving Hotaru's life."

Usagi turns her head back, and smiles.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, Usagi, now prepped for surgery, looks over the broken form of her future friend. Hotaru's limbs were shredded, as were parts of her torso, and had to be amputated.

Usagi looks down at the helpless little girl.

'I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this,' Usagi thought to herself. 'I'll do what ever it takes to get you well…'

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lady Rantsu?" says the attending specialist. He was on hand to assist in the attachment of this revolutionary design called "inorganic" cybernetics. They were dubbed "inorganic" because they, unlike regular cybernetics, were designed to replicate the growth of real organic tissue.

"I am more than qualified to head this operation."

Usagi looks at the girl, as her breathing apparatus maintained the flow of oxygen into the girl's body.

"I will proceed," Usagi says, as she begins her work. All of her medical knowledge, accumulated over the vast thousands of years' worth of experience would come to the fore.

Before anesthesia was applied in full, Hotaru manages to open her eyes. She sees…an angel or a princess.

"Rest easy, Hotaru," the being of light says. "It will be okay…"

Hotaru opens her eyes, and sits up. She instinctively checks her body out, feeling the areas where her old scars would be. When Sailor Moon intervened, while she attempted to sacrifice her life as "Sailor Saturn" against Pharaoh 90, Hotaru received a second chance at life. Today, she has a complete body without the cybernetics or constant weak health. She was whole, she was-

SPLASH!

Wet.

Hotaru frowned.

"PETER!" Hotaru says, as she gets out of her bunk. She ran to window, where the stray water balloon sailed through, and stuck out her head.

"Peter!"

Peter Pan, the so-called "Eternal Boy", flew up to the treehouse. Well, it was really a live, hallowed-out tree that Lost Boys had called home for a long time.

"Hotaru…?"

"Yeah, somebody hit me with a water balloon."

Peter Pan stares at Hotaru…before laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Oooh!" Hotaru fumed, as she ran back inside. "Boys!"

Meanwhile, on the Seven Seas of Heaven, the famous adventurer "Captain No-Beard" (sometimes called "Captain False-Beard" by the sexist amongst the sailing community) scans the horizons with her telescope.

"Ah," Captain No-Beard says with glee. "We be smelling booty now!"

The ship's Bozeman raises an eyebrow, as he turns his head to sniffs the air around him. This did go unnoticed.

KLONK!

"Ow!"

"Not THAT 'booty'!" No-Beard complained, as she puts away her telescope. "I'm talking about treasure!"

"Oh, sorry, about that, Cap'n," the Bozeman says, as he rubs the top of his head.

"Never mind. We should be in that idiot Hook's turf soon, so I will inform our guest that we be arriving in 'Never-Never Land' soon."

"Of course, Cap'n!"

As soon Captain No-Beard got below decks, her entire demeanor changed.

"Usagi, we're almost there," Ranma-onna says, as she takes off her hat.

A more-plump Usagi, with cleavage exposed, ceases eating grapes. To Ranma-onna, Usagi looked like a regal queen the English Middle Ages...

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she belches.

Ranma-onna raises an eyebrow.

"Usagi, you got to lay off the food."

"I can't help it!" Usagi says. "Ever since I was forced to become the new 'Queen of Hearts', all I have been doing is eating. You think I like being…big boned?"

"Usagi, you're NOT exactly big boned."

"I know…'cuz I'm FAAAAT! Wah! No body will want a cow like me!"

"Usagi," Ranma-onna says, as she goes over to comfort her friend. "Look, true, could stand to lose ten…twenty pounds, but it's no big deal. It becomes a big deal if you go beyond that."

"But I can't help it-!"

"Yes, you can. You just need motivation."

"Like what?"

"Oh…like what T'Pol would say when we catch up to her."

"EEEK!"

"Exactly."

"Okay, okay. Next we go to port of call, we're train."

"That reminds me, we'll be in Never-Never Land soon, so I need you to get ready."

"Okay," Usagi says. "All I know is that the Magic Mirror said that a key person to our salvation is where Peter Pan lives."

"Right. And only then we'll we be able to free ourselves from the clutches of the Darkness."

Silence.

"So, you expect opposition when we meet Captain Hook?" Usagi asked.

"Ah, I don't know," Ranma-onna says. "And even if we do, what CAN he do?"

"Oh, yeah…"

**Tbc.**


	82. Part 82

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 82

Meanwhile…

"Ah, this is the life," says Captain James Hook, as he breathed in the fresh salty air.

"What is, sir?" asked the resident "boatswain" Bartholomew Quigley Smeethington, also known as just "Smee".

"Are you moving beyond getting back at Mister Pan?"

Hook turns to his companion.

"Bite your tongue, Smee," Hook says indignantly. "I will NEVER forgive the BOY for cutting off my hand."

Hook shows his hook, which was attached to his amputated wrist.

"Nor will I forgive him for my fear of cr-cr-cr- that THING."

"Ah. So, what has made you happy today?"

"We have guests arriving, that be what," Hook says, as he leans back on the railing. "Have you heard of Captain Ranko Tendo, otherwise known as 'No-Beard the She-Pirate'?"

"Oh, I have. She's also known as 'False-Beard', giving that she's a woman. Ran with that braggart Captain Jack Sparrow for a while."

"Yes, and she will be visiting us today."

"A lady friend perhaps?"

"Perhaps, but she wants permission to have access to Never-Neverland, due to the fact that she has a passenger that wants to visit the island."

"No-Beard sounds like the courteous sort."

"Perhaps, but I am curious as to why said passenger wants to access to the island. And if said passenger wants access to island because of Pan-"

"You want to know why. Aye, I let First Mate know of your desires."

"Very good. And in the mean time, have the crew—fellows and wenches alike—prepare for a feast to remember!"

"Aye, sir."

Meanwhile…

"Ah, come on, Hotaru," Peter Pan yelled. "I told you, I'm sorry."

Hotaru was still upset over being an innocent bystander in the Lost Boys' water balloon fight earlier.

"Humph!"

"Please?"

Hotaru looks at Peter, who was displaying sad eyes. A pixie flutters to Hotaru.

"Oh, come on, Hotaru!" Tinkerbell pleaded. "Peter is truly sorry."

Hotaru looks at the pixie, and then a Peter.

"Oh, okay," Hotaru says with a gentle smile. "I was having such a lovely dream, when I was prematurely woken up. So, apology accepted."

Peter smiles back.

"Thanks!"

"So, what did you dream about?" Tinkerbell asked.

Hoataru develops a faraway look.

"I…I dreamt of the 'Moon Princess' during my nap," Hotaru says.

"The Moon Princess?" Peter inquired.

"Yes, Peter," Tinker Bell says. "Legends say that the princess of the Moon was descended from the gods, and that she is the mother of the Queen of the Fae, Titania."

"Ah, those are just stories."

"But it is true, Peter," Hoatru says defensively. "I was sent here to find her."

"You think you'll find her here?" Tinker Bell asked.

"I…I don't know. All I know is that I was sent…here."

"Whatever. You want to visit Princess Tiger Lilly today? I hear that she's having a birthday party-"

"Peter!" says a boy in a skunk costume, as he comes running up to the trio.

The three turn to face their friend.

"What is it, Skuttles?" Peter asked.

"Me and the twins were spying on 'The Jolly Roger', checking to see what we can steal from the pirates' food storage bin, when we heard rumors of the arrival of another pirate ship!"

"Another pirate ship?" Tinker Bell inquired with worry. "You don't think Hook has brought in some help, right?"

"Hmmm. I don't know, but I am curious."

"So, what are we going to do?" Hotaru asked.

"For now, nothing. New pirate or not, we're attacked every other day anyway."

"Oh."

"So, you still want to visit Tiger Lilly?"

"Yes."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With that, Peter clicked his heels and took off into the air, thanks to "Pixie Dust".

"Peter, wait up!" Hotaru says, as she clicked her heels, and took off into the air. Ever since she arrived to Never-Neverland, Hotaru had one adventure after another, thanks to Peter and Tinker Bell. Given the ability to fly, thanks to Tinker Bell's magical "pixie dust", has enabled Hotaru a freedom she has only dreamed of.

"I'm coming…"

Meanwhile, Hook is getting ready to meet with his counterpart with a full welcome.

"I like that you brought out your best hook, sir," Smee says.

"We like to look nice once in a while…ONCE."

Another pirate comes to the fore.

"Captain, we'd be ready to accept our guest," says the First Mate.

"Thank you, Mister Starkey," Hook says. "Let them know that we are ready…to receive our guests."

"Of course," Starkey says, as he blows into a tight whistle.

TWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Meanwhile, up on the "Wild Rabbit", No-Beard perks up upon hearing the blaring whistle.

"We're on, Usagi," Ranma-onna whispers into Usagi's ear. "You're ready?"

Usagi adjusts her bustline and garter. If she is to act like the "Queen of Hearts", then Usagi had to look the part.

"I'm ready, Ranma," Usagi says. "Just lead me to my cues."

"Alright," Ranma-onna replies.

Just then, the First Mate enters.

"Sir, are you ready?"

"Aye, Smith," No-Beard replied, as she puts on her captain's hat. "Are the men prepared to go to shore?"

"Aye, sir. They cannot wait until they get some wine and wenches."

"I'm SURE."

No-Beard steps unto the deck, where her waiting men stood patiently.

"Men, we are here as guests to this island. Enjoy yourselves. But, if any of you cause me GRIEF, you'll be scrubbing not just the deck…but the hull as well. Ya HEAR me?"

"Aye, sir!" the deckhands yelled in unison.

"Good. Wait here until we get official permission…"

No-Beard walks down to the dock, where Hook and Smee were waiting.

"Captain James Hook: permission to debark?" No-Beard asked.

"Permission granted," Hook says, as he saluted.

No-Beard replied likewise.

"Welcome to Never-Neverland," Smee says.

"Thank you," No-Beard replied. "Now, is it true that you have fine wine and winches?"

"Only the best."

"Good, because my men are starving for both."

"They may debark."

"Thank you," No-Beard says. She then turns towards her ship.

"Hey, boys! Come on down!"

"HOORAY!" the men yelled, as they began to run down the plank and into the village.

"Er-hum," No-Beard says, as she cleared her throat. "Sorry about that…long trip."

"Of course. Now, you brought an important passenger with you?"

"Yes, she is…into 'nature safari', so she would be very interested in seeing the island itself."

"Oh, I'm SURE," Hook smirks.

"Ma'am, are you SURE your guest wants to go on safari?" Smee asked.

"Well…let's ask her," No-Beard says. She then turns to face her ship.

"HEY! BRING OUT…THE QUEEN!"

"The Queen?" Hook and Smee say in unison.

A knave with a large horn walks down the plank. Royal guards came after the knave, followed by a long red carpet and flower girls (who threw rose petals on the floor). Then, a white rabbit comes hopping down the plank, which raised Hook's left eyebrow. The rabbit stops in front of Hook and the others.

"Er-hum," the Rabbit says, as he took out a parchment. "I present to you, Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts…Usagi the First, matriarch of Wonderland!"

The knave blows into the horn.

BLLLEEEERGHHHH!

Usagi is one a seat, as both she and her "travel throne", is carried down the plank by her men.

"The…the QUEEN OF HEARTS?" Smee exclaimed.

Hook, out of instinct, bows. Smee sees this.

"Sir?"

"Bow, you fool!" Hook says under her breath.

Smee does as he is told.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" Usagi says, as she looked at Hook and Smee. She then looks at Ranma.

"My, my dear Captain Tendo," Usagi says. "Such respect this one has."

"My associate is a proper Englishman, if nothing else," No-Beard says. She then extends her hand to the Queen.

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she accepts the hand, before stepping down onto the dock. She then steps in front of Hook.

"You may rise, Captain."

"Of course, thank you, Your Highness," Hook says. "It is an honor to finally meet such an illustrious woman."

Hook kisses Usagi's hand.

"And a gentleman, no less."

"Your Highness, Captain Hook said that he would allow you to go on safari."

"'Allow'?" Usagi says.

"Er, I am only concerned about your safety."

"We are concerned that the miscreant Peter Pan will cause you problems, ma'am," Smee says.

"Oh, my dear James," Usagi says. "I am MORE than capable in taking care of myself."

"If you…insist," Hook says. He then directs Usagi towards the village.

"We have prepared a feast in your honor."

"Lead the way, my good man."

And, with that, the Queen of Hearts goes into town with her host and her personal entourage, wondering how Hotaru will receive her altered appearance. After all, if the Darkness is to be defeated, she, Ranma, Sora and the others will need all the help they can get.

**Fin.**


	83. Part 83

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 83

Early the next morning, Usagi wakes up, still sated from her night of intimacy with her husband Ranma from the night before. She thought back how long it had been since she was intimate, and she typically did not count the time that her "Darth Lune" persona was with her ex-boyfriend Mamoru Chiba. Still, it was hard not to think of…her time with her "Mamo-chan", since the memories she received were fresh in her head. Usagi sighed as she touched her sternum, lamenting the fact that her relationship with the Prince of the Earth the way it did. She wondered if there was a possible way to make Mamoru happy. Then again, it would be insulting to anyone if they received some sort of consolation in the so-called "Game of Love".

"Father, why did you put me into this predicament?" Usagi says quietly, as she thinks about the fact that it was a member of the alien species known as the "Q Continuum" that sent her and her husband Ranma into the future. And it was all because her father, Q, wanted her properly prepared to become the first ruler of the "Great and Bountiful Human Empire"…or some such nonsense.

Deciding to put her thoughts aside, Usagi reaches over for Ranma, only to realize that she and Ranma did not sleep together last night.

"Oh, that's right," Usagi mused. "Sasuke is here."

It was agreed that other matters would take precedence over spending time together as a couple.

"Heh, you certainly make a girl feel needy, Ran," Usagi says with a giggle.

As if on cue, Usagi could hear a very familiar tune wafting from the backyard. Curious, she puts on her robe and leans outside her window.

"Ah," Usagi says with smile.

Below, she sees Ranma using his "ocarina", while Sasuke and Rini are performing tai chi exercises.

"That's…'Zelda's Lullaby'," Usagi mused.

When Ranma completes his tune, Usagi claps her hands.

"Bravo!" Usagi cheered.

Ranma turns to see his wife, but responded with bulging eyes.

"Um, Usa…?"

"What…is it?" Usagi asked with a frown.

"Um…"

Rini, having noticed Ranma's hesitation, stops what she was doing, and turns to the source of the hesitation, as did Sasuke.

BLOOSH!

Sasuke's nosebleed was not how Rini responded to seeing her mother's torso…accidentally exposed.

"Mom!" Rini yelled angrily. "Your robe!"

Usagi looks down and sees her predicament. Red faced, Usagi runs back inside.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma continues playing his ocarina.

Meanwhile…

BANG-BANG-BANG!

Haruka Tenoh wakes up from her nap.

BANG-BANG-BANG!

"Whaaaat?" Haruka yelled, as she gets up. Scratching her belly, she opens the door to new home of the past year.

CLICK!

"Didn't you hear me knock, girl?" Ranma says, as he carried boxes into his home. "Rusl wants us to make a run to Castle Town and deliver some stuff, including his latest 'Ordon Sword'."

"Well, SORRY, Ranma," Haruka says. "It's not a lot to do ever since you and I arrived here…by accident."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Ranma says. "Zelda told us that Usagi and the others would be reborn in this era, but as what? I don't know. What I DO know is that Hyrule has changed since we were last here. I'm mean, what happened to the Kokiri and the Gerudo? We haven't seen either of them in ages."

"No kidding," Haruka says with a sigh. "And many of the old roads and paths are…gone or shifted. And different abodes are around."

Haruka looks at the back of her hand. There was the usual "Triforce of Courage" on it. However, the triangle representing courage was halved.

"And the Triforce hasn't detected evil as of yet."

Ranma looks at his half of the Triforce of Courage, which was on the back of HIS hand as well.

"Humph," Ranma smirked. "Well, I would expect to have to have trouble any time sooner that later-"

"Ranma, Ranma!" says a female voice from below the home.

"And speaking of which, aren't you going to do something about THAT?"

"Beth?" Ranma says. "She's a sweet girl, but I'm not interested in romance."

"No, just sex."

"Hardy, har, har. Just who was the one that is always wanting me to be female?"

"You got a point, but my prospects are kind of limited."

"No it's not. I hear that the rancher in the village is sweet on you."

"Ranma, you KNOW that I only like girls."

"Hence you trying to jump me every now and again."

"Grrrr!"

"Look, I'll just tell Beth that I'm not interested."

"You do just that, since I don't want some jealous girl nipping on my heels!"

Sometime later, Ranma and Haruka go out searching for the neighborhood kids. Apparently, Beth was worried that Colin, Malo and the rest were missing in the "Faron Woods", after going after some weird monkey. Armed with a hardened, wooden sword for each of them, the pair begins their trek over an expansive bridge while riding "Epona" (Ranma's brownish-red horse) and "Equis" (Haruka's white horse). The horses had been brought forward in time along with the two of them.

"Man, I wish we had our old weapons," Haruka says.

"Haruka, you remember what Zelda had said, before sending us on our way?" Ranma says, as he and Haruka galloped.

"I know, I know. The weapons would cause a temporal paradox, not to mention the fact that it would deprive others from using them between then and NOW."

"Exactly. I'm sure we'll find them again, and probably some new ones."

"Yeah, yeah."

The pair then stops in front of a cave. Ranma immediately leaps off to investigate the signs of entry.  
"Ranma, what do you have?" Haruka asked.

Ranma looked at the foliage.

"The kids went inside."

"Okay…"

Ranma looks around and sees a store sign.

"Let's go to the store," Ranma says, as he pulls his horse with him.

"At a time like this?"

"Hey, you never know if the shopkeeper has information we can use…"

A short time later…

"Man, I hate caves," Ranma says, as he lit his lamp. He and Haruka left their horses behind.

"Yeah, remember when you screamed like a girl when that giant hand jumped us?" Haruka said jokingly.

"Hey, going through the Forest Temple was CREEEPY," Ranma says, as he shown the light.

SKREEE!

"What's that?" Haruka asked.

"Sounds like bats," Ranma says. "Come on…"

After going through the cave, and dealing with the bats AND the spiders, the pair came across a clearing. Ranma immediately spots some goblins roaming about the meadow. Quietly, he gestures Haruka with some combat hand gestures. Haruka taps Ranma's shoulder in response. Quietly, the two split up…

Ranma keeps an eye on Haruka, as she lowers her wooden sword onto the head of the goblin.

BLAM!

This attracts the attention of its buddy, allowing Ranma to do the same to HIS foe, as Haruka does hers.

BLAM!

When the two goblins are lifeless, they disappear in a puff of black smoke.

POOF!

"Ack!" Haruka says, as she desperately tried to wipe the smoke from in front of her face.

"Yep, just like old times," Ranma says. "Come on."

"COUGH! Easy for you to say."

"Hey, I was conditioned for this sort of thing by one of my old fiancée's bad cooking. Believe me when I say that there are worse fates…"

Eventually, the pair of heroes comes into a small clearing. On their left was an unattended shop with oils and elixirs; up ahead was a pathway the led to what could be the Forest Temple.

"Man, this place looks different," says Ranma. "It's as if the gods of these lands decided to remake Hyrule from scratch."

"Or it could be that Hyrule drifted off center," Haruka says. "Regardless, it's been a hundred or more years since we were last here, and this retrospective doesn't help US any…or the kid at the entrance of the Forest Temple."

Ranma sees a kid in a wooden cage with some lemur-like monkey, and both were surrounded by goblins.

"Yep, there's Talo," Haruka says. "Poor kid…"

"Okay, you take the ones on the right, and I'll take the ones on the left," Ranma says, as he twirls his wooden sword. "Whoever hurries sooner…wins today's 'rupees'."

Haruka smiles.

"You're ON!"

The next day, Ranma and Haruka head into Ordon Village, after they helped out at Fado's ranch, so that they can make any last minute arrangements. On the way, they see Rusl.

"Hey," Rusl says. "I just want to say that I'm thankful for you two finding Talo for me."

"Any time," Ranma says.

"Is Talo okay?" Haruka asked.

"Scared out of his wits, but he's fine. Oh, by the way, you should stop by at the mayor's place, and someone should pick up Princess Zelda's gift."

"Right."

Ranma turns to Haruka.

"You go get the swords from Rusl, and I'll deal with the mayor."

"Right," Haruka says, as she follows Rusl to his shop.

Ranma trots Epona down to the Mayor's office, and spots Beth.

"Hey, Ranma," Beth says with hearts in her eyes.

"Hey, Beth," Ranma says with a sigh.

"Hello, my boy!" the Mayor says, as he waves to Ranma. "Are you and Miss Haruka ready to go?"

"Yes, sir," Ranma says, as he dismounts. "I just came to see you while Haruka gets the gifts."

"Ah, yes…the authentic proclamation," the mayor says, as he brings out a leather tube that was sealed. "And you present this, PLEASE don't embarrass the village."

"I won't," Ranma says.

"Oh!" Beth exclaims. "Epona is hurt!"

Beth inspects a mild bruise on Epona's joints. She then turns to Ranma.

"Can I take her to the holy springs before you leave?" Beth asked.

Ranma looks at the girl.

"Alright," Ranma says.

"Thank you," Beth replied as she kisses Ranma on the cheek.

After Beth leaves with Epona, the mayor turns to Ranma.

"I hope that you are honorable towards my daughter, Ranma," the mayor growled.

"Hey, I'm trying to stay out of trouble-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Ranma turns his head to see a charging goat.

BAM!

"Ow," Ranma says, as he gets up. He examines the goat. "Oh, so you want to play, eh?"

"BBBAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the goat replied, as it gets ready to charge.

Ranma squats and brace for the charge.

"Let's go," Ranma says quietly.

"GRUFF!"

At the last minute, Ranma grabs the goat's horns, and tosses it to the side.

BAM!

"BBBAAAAHHH!"

"What's going on?" Haruka says, as she trots back with Rusl's gift.

"Oh, 'Billy' wanted to play again," Ranma says, as he fed the goat that attacked him with a handful of nuts.

"'Play'?" the mayor asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, I've been to teach Billy how to fight."

"Ranma, you're one strange dude," Haruka smirked.

"You two better be on your way," the mayor says. "I do want to get the gift to the Hyrule on time."

"Right!" Ranma and Haruka say in unison before departing.

Unknown to them, a dark force was about to descend upon Ordon…

**Tbc.**


	84. Part 84

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 84

Later…

The princess of Hyrule looked out through the window, covered in a cloak that protected her from the dreary environment that covered the land.

"Sigh," Usagi (otherwise known as "Princess Zelda the Fifth", ruler of Hyrule) says, as she returned her gaze back to the fire that gave some warmth to the room-

"RRROWRL!" yowls a wild cat, as it bursts into the room.

"GRRRRR!" yowls a wolf, as it enters the room and gave chase.

"What in the name of the gods…?" Usagi says.

Then, some sort of red-haired animorphic "imp" with a large—and apparently damaged—headpiece enters the room.

"Guys, stop it!" the imp says. "You don't

"Midna, what's the meaning of this?"

"I…had to get help, if I were to free you…and stop Zant."

"Very well," Usagi says with a sigh. "But can you get them to STOP, so I can think?"

"Certainly."

Midna nods her head. She then turns to her animal friends.

"HEY!"

SKREE!

Ranma-neko and Haruka-inu stops what they are doing. They both turn to face Midna when they see-

'Usagi…' the two of them thought.

Usagi, as weakened as she was, stared at the two.

"Ranma? Haruka?"

The transformed friends go to their friend for comfort.

"How could that bastard Zant have done this to you?"

"Actually, the Triforce of Courage protected them…somewhat," Midna says with assurance. "Otherwise, they would have been spirits, too."

Usagi nods her head, as she looked at her "Triforce of Wisdom" on the back of her hand. It glowed softly…

"Alright, I'll give Ranma and Haruka a portion of my power. Hopefully, they'll return to normal."

Usagi touches the animals, and-

FLASH!

"Thank goodness," Haruka says, as she stood up. "For a moment there, I had thought I'd loose my mind."

"Well, it's your fault for running into the Shadows without a plan," Ranma says.

"Um, guys?" Midna says.

"Yes?" Ranma and Haruka say in unison.

"You should take a good look at yourselves."

That's when Ranma noticed not only was he still a she, but that she was some sort of buxom, red-haired "catgirl". And Haruka was some sort of "doggirl".

"Ah, what the heck, meow?" Ranma complained.

"Ha-ha! Woof!" Haruka chortled.

"At least I still don't look like a b-"

"Ranma, Haruka," Usagi says tiredly. "Please…"

"Are you okay, meow?" Ranma says, as she cringed.

"Just a little spent from getting you two some bipedal forms…"

"We should get you out of here, woof," Haruka suggested.

"No, you two have to do whatever it takes to free the people. THAT is more important."

Usagi sits down in a nearby seat.

"Midna, I don't have the strength to break the curse…not like this. You will have to free the spirits of these lands in order to return Ranma and Haruka to normal, as well as Hyrule."

"Well…sure."

"And you two will be able to change from animal form to bipedal at will."

"Just stay well, meow," Ranma says.

"We promise we'll return, woof," Haruka says.

Usagi smiles.

"I know."

And with that, the adventure begins…

SNAP!

Haruka-inu snapped the shadow bug into her mouth, as Ranma-neko caught the last of the teardrop of light. With all twenty drops contained, the two were instantly transported back to the Springs of Faron Woods. A lemur made from light appears.

"THANK YOU FOR RESTORING ME," the light spirit says. "IN RETURN, I SHALL LIFT THE CURSE THAT HAS BEEN PLACED ON YOU…"

FLASH!

When Ranma and Haruka—now "Sailor Uranus"—could see again, they were dressed in their familiar woodsmen wear. Of course, their respective "look" was "modeled" after their "normal" clothes. So, for example, Ranma wore his Chinese clothes, but he wore a green shirt instead of his usual red. And Sailor Uranus was in her Sailor fuku, but had nature-like garments that complimented her costume. And both had the appropriate gear and cap…or whatever.

"Huh," Ranma says to himself, as he looked at himself and his leather wrist guards. He then turns towards Sailor Uranus.

"What?" Sailor Uranus asked in a perturbed manner.

"Nice legs."

"You know, if the situation was serious, I'd hurt you…badly."

"Not if the sub-boss and boss villains get to me first," Ranma says, with a laugh.

The light spirit of Faron Forrest merely groaned.

'HEROES, TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE," the spirit says. "YOU MUST DEFEAT THE 'SHADOW' THAT IS OCCUPYING THE FOREST TEMPLE."

"I KNEW it!" Ranma complained. "We're going to fight giant hands or something, huh?"

The light spirit could only sweat drop.

"…"

"Give it a rest, Ranma," Sailor Uranus says. "We got a job to do."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"DO THIS THING, AND THE LAND SHALL BE SET FREE…FOR GOOD…"

And with that, the light spirit disappears.

"We better get going," 'Uranus says.

"Lead on, partner," Ranma says.

Once they arrived back at the Forrest Temple, after being assisted by a monkey through a miasma field, they arrived at the footsteps of the Forest Temple. There, a wolf and a wildcat waited for the pair…before pouncing.

"Hey-!" 'Uranus says, before everything went white.

When the pair could see again, they see a skeletal warrior in armor…and floating cloak with obvious feminine curves.

"I am Impa of Shiekah," the phantom says.

"Impa?" Ranma and 'Uranus say together.

"And I am 'Link', Hylian Knight who served and protected Princess Zelda the Second, from the clutches of the evil wizard name Agahnim. In fact, there have been many who have protected princess, like you and I."

Silence.

"What the heck happened to you, Impa?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, what did happened to you?" 'Uranus says with concern.

"I remain in this life until the last of the Shiekah are no more," Impa sighs. "I was in slumber until the evil had returned."

"Hello?" Link asked.

"What?" Ranma replied.

"I AM here to help you train."

"What IS your problem?" 'Uranus says. "Impa, no matter what, is a good friend of ours. Relax."

The warrior looks dejected.

Impa floats over to her companion, and pats him on the shoulders.

"There, there, it's alright."

"Why doesn't anyone pay attention to me…?"

"Now, look what you have done…RANMA," 'Uranus snorted.

"ME?"

"Yeah."

'Uranus turns her full attention towards the shades.

"We're ready for your special training…Master Link."

"Excellent!" Impa says with glad tidings. "We will teach you what you two need to know from time-to-time."

"How will we know if it is time for training?" 'Uranus asked.

"We you see our animal forms, then you will know. And every time you see us, your strength will increase."

"I got that NOW," Ranma says with a cocky expression.

'Uranus rolls her eyes.

"Er, right," Link says. "Let us begin…"

A short while later…

SPLAT!

"Hey!" Ranma yelled, as the monkeys jumped in amusement.

"Ha-ha-!" 'Uranus began to say, before-

SPLAT!

"Ha, ha yourself," Ranma says. "Bad enough to fight some giant baboon to get this admittedly awesome 'wind boomerang', but trying to herd all these monkeys…not thank you."

Every time a new weapon or artifact is found, the Triforce of Courage makes a doppelganger of the item for the two of them to use. That way, the pair can split up to cover more ground faster. The only exception was Ranma's "Venus Sword" and Sailor Uranus' "Space Sword", since they were intrinsically linked to their respective owners.

"Well, we should have all of them," 'Uranus says. "Now what?"

The last of the monkeys join its friends. They huddle before leaping to the very height of the wooded temple…

"I like the décor," Ranma says. "Kind of remind me of the Rivendall or something."

"What?"

"Later."

The monkeys the formed some sort of long chain, and began to swing back and forth (after the last monkey clapped its hands).

"THAT'S IT?" Ranma yelled. "I could have just jumped over to the last chamber! AND…I wouldn't have stuff flung at me."

"HELLO?" 'Uranus yells. "Not everyone is a human dynamo, you know!"

And with that, 'Uranus leaps, catches the monkey chain, and then jumped to the other side.

"See?"

"Eh," Ranma says, as he swung across.

Once the great chamber gates were undone, they entered.

"Shhh!" Ranma says. "It's quiet…TOO quiet."

"You're just being paranoid-" 'Sailor Uranus says, when suddenly, a pair of huge Venus fly-trap monstrosities poke out of some purple "stew".

"Gah!"

"It's a 'Twilit' parasite called a 'Diababa'," Ranma yells, as he pulls out his Venus. "Yo, Venus!"

The powerful Rune sword seemingly yawns.

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Ready?"

"Always, my dear!" Venus says enthusiastically.

"Why can't MY sword talk?" 'Uranus complains.

"Because you're not as awesome like I am?"

"Why you-!"

SNAP!

At the last minute, the pair leaps out of the way. Ranma notices insect bombs hanging about on the other side of the purple mess.

"That's it! 'Uranus, lob a 'World Shaking' into the mouth of the mouth on your right, while I take the left one."

"Got it!" 'Uranus says, as she waited until the mouth went in for the attack.

"RRRRRRAAARR-!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

A concentrated dose of star leaves her hand, and into the mouth of the foul creature.

THOOM!

Down it goes.

Meanwhile, Ranma took aim with his wind boomerang, and-

WOOSH!

The weapon sailed over, and grabbed the bug bomb. The force of the mini-tornado carried the living weapon back to Ranma. Ranma then take the exploding device and lobs it into the other mouth.

BOOM!

"Well, that was easy-" 'Uranus says, before the rest of the creature pops out of the purple mess.

"RRROORRRRRR!" the creature roared, as its single eye bobbed about.

Ranma turns to 'Uranus.

"Easy, huh?" Ranma says with a smirk.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	85. Part 85

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 85

Later…

With the defeat of the "boss villain" Diababa, Ranma and Haruka returns to the spring where the Spirit of Faron Forrest dwell.

""Whew," Haruka says. "I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah, but it's going to get worse," Ranma says.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, but with Usagi being held hostage…"

"I know. I'm worried about her, too-"

TING!

A phantom of Midna appears.

"Good job, guys!" Midna says. "Sorry I can't be seen during the day-"

"Actually, it's good that we don't see you at ALL," Ranma snorted.

"Ranma, be nice."

"Yes, otherwise I might not help you," Midna says.

"That's funny," Ranma says. "I don't think you should be so dismissive to us, consider how glad you were to see that piece of metal."

"Er…"

"But, a deals a deal. And there are more places to free up."

"Yes, RIGHT!" Midna says. "We should hurry."

Ranma turns to Haruka, who shrugs her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go…"

As soon as they came upon Hyrule Field, they were shocked to see a wall of darkness in the distance.

"That look like smog," Haruka manages to say.

"That is the Twilight Realm slowly taking over the Light Realm," Midna says. "Unfortunately, as soon as you cross into that 'fog', you'll be forced into animal form."

"Great," Ranma says. "Let's go-"

"HEEEEY!" yells a voice.

The duo turns around and sees a…mailman?

"What the-?" Ranma begins.

Hylian mail runners were a common sight, though, considering the circumstances…

"You okay, buddy?" Haruka asked.

"I'm fine, but man, look at this place!"

"No, kidding."

"But, whether sleek, rain or shine…or disaster, it's my job to see that the mail gets through on time."

"You are quite the professional," Ranma says.

"Well, I'm off, now. Take care-!"

"And off to Kakariko Village…we go," Haruka says, as she and Ranma begins to run towards the wall of twilight. When they arrive they see the wall itself. It had weird script inscribed on it.

"Are you guys ready?" Midna says.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to be all grabby," Ranma says.

"No, problem!"

With that, Midna goes into the wall…

GRAB!

"Hey!" Ranma yells, as he and Haruka are pulled within.

"Oops, sorry…teehee…"

And so it goes. After restoring both the lands and the light spirits, Ranma, Haruka and Midna continue on their journey. Along the way, they come across Link and Impa, who continues to teach them the ways of defeating their enemies…though Impa's method was not as severe…

"…And so remember this, when you face Zant, Ranma," Impa says, as she fed grapes to her old friend. She purposely assumed her form when she first met the dashing pigtailed adventurer.

Of course, Haruka fumed at this sight. Unfortunately-

WHACK!

Haruka looks up, with Link standing over her.

"Less talk, more learning," Link says.

"Ta!"

Eventually, it became evident that the pair had to acquire some technique to impress the Gorons, since the only way to do so is be wrestling. So, after returning to Ordon Village, with the help of Epona and Equis, the mayor introduce the pair to the art of 'sumo', something that they both knew very well, since they were "Japanese"…

"Okay, you two," the mayor says, as he stands back from the ring. "Show me what you got…"

Ranma stomps his feet, as did Haruka.

"Show me what you got, fem-boy," Haruka says.

"Bring it on, tom-boy," Ranma says with a smirk.

And then, the grabbing and slap-fest begins.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"Flying head-butt!" Ranma says, as he leaps, flies through the air, and rams his head into Haruka's stomach.

"Oof!"

"Foul!" the mayor says. "Ranma, my boy…this is SUMO wrestling-"

"Sorry," Ranma says. He then turns to his partner. "Sorry about that-"

KICK!

"Oof!" Ranma says, as he grabs his crotch, and fell over coughing.

"Sorry about THAT, ha!" Haruka says.

The mayor could only perform a sweat-drop.

"…"

After the training, the pair returns to Kakariko Village, only to see one of the Ordon children being held by King Bulblin, king of the Orcs. He rode a huge bull.

"Hey, it's that 'jack-hole' who kidnapped Ilia and the others!" Ranma says.

"We better teach him a lesson in manners," Haruka says, as she whipped her horse Equis. "HA!"

Ranma and Haruka gave chase, and followed Bulblin into Hyrule Field…and into a trap! There, waiting for the pair, was a horde of goblins on "pig-back".

"Interesting," Ranma says, as he slows Epona down.

"What is it?" Haruka says, as she slows down Equis.

"I'm looking at the odds…good."

"GOOD?"

"Of course," Ranma says, as he takes out his sword. "I want it to be a fair fight, you know."

Haruka rolls her eyes.

"You handle Bulblin's boys…while I take 'big man'."

"Right," Haruka says, as she takes out her space sword. "HA!"

Splitting apart, Ranma immediately goes after Bulbin, who had managed to prop one of the kids onto a pole attached to his saddle.

Meanwhile, Haruka charges the goblin riders, who were shooting flaming arrows at her.

TING!

Haruka whacks the arrows out of the way. She then stands on top of her saddle, and-

"Ha!"

Haruka kicks one goblin rider off one animal while still on horseback. She then raised her free hand…

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Haruka threw an energy projectile into the ground, causing the earth to explode. Although the shockwave killed the remaining goblins, their animals were fine-

BAM!

A stray goblin rider rams into Equis, causing Haruka to fall down akimbo.

"Ow!" Haruka says, as she tried to recover slightly. The goblin was about to shoot a flaming arrow, when-"

SLICE!

A throwing dagger hits dead center, as the goblin falls down dead.

Haruka looks up to see a masked rider on horseback, dressed in the shinobi-like outfit. However, it was the symbol on the clothes that gave Haruka a clue.

"Shiek?"

With a nod, Shiek disappears in a flash.

FLASH!

"Huh," Haruka says, as she gets up. "Who was that masked person?"

Up on a ledge, Shiek removes her mask, revealing that she was really…T'Pol Impak. For some reason, she was reborn as the last of the Shiek, and was a descendent of Impa herself.

'It is a good thing that Impa informed me that Ranma had returned," T'Pol says, as she returns to the Old Kakariko Village by way of a secret route. "Now, I must prepare of the heroes arrival…"

Meanwhile, Ranma had managed to wear down Blublin's armor with a few swipes of his sword, forcing the goblin king unto the stone bridge. As soon as Ranma leaps over the wooden barrier, the wood was lit by goblins.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Ranma yells.

Blublin smirks, as he gets his bull-boar ready to charge at his foe.

Ranma knew that he had just one shot at saving the Ordon child.

So, he takes his sword, and began to spin it.

Blublin charges at Ranma with his lance.

Ranma continues to spin his sword.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE-!"

Just as Blublin connects-

"Hiryu Shoten Ha Revise: Whirlwind Point!"

By spinning the blade, Ranma not only duplicated the effects of the "Dragon Rising Ascension", but it was also modified so that the effects could be drilled straight through Bulblin's armor.

"Arrrgh-!" Blublin yells, as he fell off the stone bridge.

"Hi-ya!" yelped Ranma, as she quickly galloped to catch the child before he, too, fell.

CATCH!

Ranma slowed down, as he sees the kid. The kid wakes up.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Are…are the others safe?"

"Yeah. You did good."

"Good…"

And with that, the kid falls asleep.

Just then, Haruka trots up on Equis.

"Is the kid…?"

"Just sleeping," Ranma says. "Come, let's drop him off before we move on to our next quest…"

**Fin.**


	86. Part 86

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 86

Meanwhile…

"There," Ranma says, as he wiped his hands. Thanks to the Tsukinos extending their "vacation" to another week, Ranma and Usagi decided to surprise Kenji and Ikuko with a gift.

"All done."

Rini Chiba and Sasuke Uchiha both turn to see the above ground pool that Ranma had just installed in the backyard of the Tsukino residents.

"What's this for?" Rini asked.

"Well, it's an early wedding anniversary present for your grandparents, Rini," Ranma says.

"What're the racing stripes, and neon lights all around it, for?" Sasuke says dryly.

"Well, there's this guy I know named 'Carl' from New Jersey—in America—that gave me the idea."

"Looks…tacky."

"Hey, I call it 'style'."

"Whatever. So, when are we going to use it?"

"Well, I was waiting for Usagi to come out, so we can 'test' this pool-"

As if on cue several tentacles began popping out of the pool…and grabs Ranma.

"Ahhhhh!" Ranma screamed. "Something grabbed me-!"

"Ranma-papa!" Rini screamed.

"Don't worry," Sasuke begins, as he takes out his kunai. "I have you-!"

Suddenly, Usagi rises to edge of the pool.

"Got you!" Usagi says, as she and Ranma laughed.

"Oh…my…god!" Rini screamed, as Sasuke lowers his weapon. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Very funny, guys," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Well, thanks to the god Neptune, your mother became a octo-mermaid," Ranma says, as Usagi lets her husband go.

"Ew!"

"So, other than having tentacles for legs, Usagi is…fine?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," Usagi says. "In fact, Ranma's female form got cursed to be a regular mermaid."

"Indeed," Ranma says, as he flips into pool, and re-emerges as a mermaid.

"Wow," Rini says. "You look just like the 'Little Mermaid' or something."

"Well, I'm not…OKAY?" Ranma-onna says. "But I did know Princess Ariel back in the day."

"Know her? She was your DAUGHTER."

"Um, you're not saying…?" Sasuke says.

"Wait, YOU saw the 'Little Mermaid'?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Hey, I AM a kid, you know!"

"Yeah, so…how can you be Ariel's mother, Ranma-papa?" Rini asked.

Ranma-onna suddenly has a flashback about what she had to do in order to get herself and Usagi somewhat back to normal. She was just glad that merfolk reproduction was similar to that of fish, though there are exceptions, and therefore no touching was involved.

Brrrr!

"Never mind THAT," Ranma-onna scoffs. "Besides, you kids are too young hear this kind of stuff."

"Hey, I'm just wondering," Rini says. "You don't need to bite my head off or anything…"

"Usagi, don't you feel like a freak or something?" Sasuke asked.

"At first, yes, but I learned to adapt to my situation REAL well," Usagi says, as she thought wistfully of numerous "water sports" that she and her husband liked to engage in from time-to-time.

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma-onna says, wondering if Usagi becoming a cecaelia is nothing more than a manifestation of her wife's "appetites"…

Meanwhile…

In certain realities, an Albanian scientific genius named Jung Zorndyke went mad with grief, when his family was murdered. As a result, he took his rage, and did two things.

One, he created an army of "animorphs" (bipedal humans) and other types hybrids (mostly of an aquatic nature).

And, two, he flooded most of the world, by melting the polar ice caps.

Now, in one reality, Zorndyke was successfully stopped from his mad schemes before it happened.

In another reality, Zorndyke was partially stopped, resulting in a new world where human and animorphs would live side-by-side.

And in another reality, Zorndyke was defeated, but the world was nearly destroyed in the process.

But the reality that Michiru Kaioh, also known as "Sailor Neptune", found herself in a world that was devoid nearly of sentient human life, thanks to Zorndyke…

SPLASH!

Silence. And then-

"Huh!" Michiru gasped, as she broke to the surface of the big blue ocean. Although she was an excellent swimmer, being stuck in a place far from shore was NOT what she wanted-

Just then, Michiru felt something brush her legs.

"What was that-?"

BLOOSH!

A moment later, the waters were still.

Months later, the old "Blue Submarine 6", the last of the Blue Feet was cutting through the waves, on its way to "Shangri La", the largest port town of the Himalayan Islands. A close contact had led a team of freedom fighters on a raid against a processing center. Zorndyke was determined to find the surviving humans, and "convert" them into animorphs.

"Ranma-D, we're almost at Shangri La," says Tawky Tawny, an animorphic tiger.

Ranma-D, the so-called "Last Boy on Earth", looks up from his navigational charts. Well, there were technically humans on the planet, but save for a few sentient humans who survived the so-called "Great Disaster", they behaved like animals. And many of these savage humans were ruled over by sentient animals, most notably talking apes, or machines. Ranma, along with her girlfriend "OMAC" ("One Maiden Army Corp"), were scouring the globe in an effort to cure the genetic anomaly that made the savage humans…"dumb".

"Thanks, Tawky," Ranma-D says. Ranma-D wore his hair long (no pigtail), and still wore cutoff pants and worn boots (which had been patched-up repeatedly over the years).

"I better go tell the Captain," Ranma-D says. "Make sure that we aren't tracking any 'Musacas'."

"Musacas" are sentient whales capable of destroying naval vessels with the use of their "sonar blasts".

"Right."

As Ranma-D goes to the Captain's quarters, he passes by a closed off section of the ship. It served as a technological hub for perhaps the greatest experiment ever…

BANG-BANG-BANG!

Ranma-D knocks on the door.

"Usagi, it's me," Ranma-D says.

"Come in," came a voice.

Ranma-D enters the hub, and sees OMAC resting peacefully. Although, like Ranma-D, OMAC was sixteen years old, OMAC's body was enhanced to that of a woman in her late twenties. She wore a black bodysuit that was capable of having light armor attached to it, and her blond hair was done in a long, flowing "Mohawk" hairstyle (instead of the Odango hairstyle). She possessed the physical attributes and skills of an entire army, but her greatest weapon was the advanced satellite network known as "Sister Eye", which, through OMAC, provides tactical data on Zorndyke's forces. Therefore, most of the time was spent relaying information to the other free nations as a support mechanism. And that is why Zorndyke sees Blue Sub-6 as a high-level target, and why Admiral Verg (a mutant shark animorph) is constantly after the submarine in the so-called "Ghost Ship" (a fusion of a fish and a Naval battleship).

"Usagi, we're almost at Shangri-La," Ranma-D says.

OMAC opens her eyes. Her eyes sparkle, as she continues to "read" the transmitting data from Sister Eye.

"Okay, Ranma," OMAC says.

"And…I can take you out for lunch for your birthday."

"Thank you, Ranma," OMAC says with a sigh.

"What?"

"Well, birthdays have always meant to be shared. I just wish our friends and family were still around…"

"I know, Usako," Ranma-D says. "One day, when Zorndyke is defeated, I promise you that we can have a normal life."

OMAC nods her head.

"I appreciate that, Ranma."

A short time later, Ranma-D bangs on the door to the conference room.

"Come," came a voice from inside.

Ranma-D opens the door, and sees his…other self.

"We're almost at Shangri-La, Ranma,"

"Thanks, Ranma," Ranma says, as he stops from going over the latest intelligence reports with Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol. "Tell the crew that there will be shore-leave rotations as soon as we dock."

"Aye, sir."

And with that, Ranma-D leaves the room.

"Huh," Usagi says. "I like your 'wilder' counterpart, Ranma."

"You think so?"

"He's not as stoic as you are."

"Well, he did have to live on his own for a long time," Hoshi says. "To think that on this version of Earth, your father saved you by locking you inside a military bunker marked 'D' when you were a child, just before this 'Great Disaster' took place."

"Speaking of which, are you sure that the Great Disaster was caused by a virus?" Usagi asked.

"Indeed it was…at least from the notes we have been gathering lately," T'Pol says. "I'm hoping that at our next port of call will contain more information on this…Morticoccus virus."

"We ALL hope so, T'Pol," Hoshi says. "We ALL do…"

As Blue Sub-6 continues on its way, underwater tracking spores continue to follow the submarine to its port of call…

**Tbc.**


	87. Part 87

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 87

Meanwhile…

It was getting late in the day, as the Sun began to set over Tokyo's cityscape…

SPLASH!

Usagi flops on to the side of the pool, exhausted from she and her husband's most strenuous exercise…

"That…was amazing," Usagi says with a comfortable sigh. She then stretched one of her tentacle limbs, and lovingly embraced her husband.

Ranma swims to the side of the pool, to his wife's side. While he didn't like wearing sea gear during THIS intimate moment, it was all a part of the role-playing game of "sea-monster versus fisherman".

"Hey, I'm always in training to keep my stamina high, Usagi," Ranma says.

"I guess so. You know, if I had a choice, I would remain like this forever."

Ranma frowns.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, but I feel more alive roaming the oceans exploring and trawling for food. And, on occasion, seduce the occasional male that swims to deep."

Ranma climbs out of the pool.

"Well, if you ever did want to live in the oceans, I guess I would have to live in the oceans with ya, too."

"Aw…how romantic."

"Not really. I don't want you causing some incident that could accidentally awaken the Watcher of the Deep or something."

"…"

"And," Ranma says, as he holds his wife's loving tentacle, "I'd miss ya."

Usagi smiles at the thought that Ranma was so dedicated to her…

"Well, I'm just glad that Rini and Sasuke went over to the local arcade, while we have some alone time."

"Huh," Ranma says. "How much time do we have?"

"Well, they said that they'll be back by seven o'clock, which gives up a couple of hours to get everything straightened up."

"Hmmm," Ranma muses. "You want to play 'The Ranger and the Drow Love-Slave'?"

"Huh, want to get kinky this time, eh?"

"It's not any kinkier than what we just did."

"Good point," Usagi says, as she climbed out the pool. As she did, her form changes…

"Ah," Usagi-Lolth says, as she stretches her limbs. As a Drow, Usagi-Lolth, goddess of Drow elves, she has white hair (follicles), red eyes and a sexy body. Because she is the Drow goddess, having defeated her predecessor, Usagi-Lolth is taller than the average Drow.

"While you get loosened up, I get the leather gear, chains and whips ready, my love," Usagi-Lolth says with a smile and a wink.

"Yeah, but no branding irons this time," Ranma says. "My 'wounds' are still healing because of the last time we used them."

"Oh, poo."

Meanwhile…

Shangri-La was one of the few places that were dominated by normal humans. The rest of humanity was still in the throes of the morticoccus virus, having had passed on from on generation to another. The original virus, the Krippin Vaccine, was designed by the British Doctor Alice Krippin to cure cancer without being invasive. Unfortunately, Doctor Hans Zorndyke had modified the strain into a deadly weapon that killed off 90 percent of the world's population. Out of those that were left, 9 percent were mutated into varying states, from "wild humans" to animal hybrids; even the animals were mutated into varying states. All this was done on top of flooding most of the planet, by successfully tilting the world's axis. In the aftermath of all this, the remaining one percent struggles to survive this post-apocalyptic nightmare. And thanks to U.S. Army virologist Doctor Robert Neville, there may be a chance that a permanent cure for the Morticoccus Virus will be found.

If Shangri-La can survive the latest attack from Zorndyke's forces…

BOOM!

"We're under attack!" says the base commander, as she directed her staff to initiate counter-measures.

"What's the status, Commander," Ranma says, as he goes over to the situation room's tactical data screen.

"Somehow, they found the secret grotto that leads into the center of Shangri-La," the Commander says.

Ranma looks at the map. Shangri-La could only be accessed from two directions. The main entrance used several "locks" that forces any vessel to rise to higher elevations, not at all different from a canal system. And along each lock, there were defense parameters. Somehow, Zorndyke were relying upon a school of Kraken to allow their forces up at higher elevations. Dealing with the sea-monsters is not a problem. The problem was the a squad of "Umigumo"- mechanical, crab-like pods that are equipped with energy cannons and anti-aircraft missiles, much of which were secured during the course of the conflict over the years.

"We have to give Dr. Neville and T'Pol a chance to launch Hope," Ranma says. "I got to assist in the defenses-"

"Ranma, Usagi and the others are being pinned down by shark-hybrids," Hoshi says, as she turns from monitoring the situation.

"Which section?" Ranma asked, as he secures his HUD (Heads-Up-Display) goggles in place.

"I feeding you the coordinates now," Hoshi says. "And Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure that Usagi is safe."

Ranma looks at his wife, and nods his head.

"I'm out of here…"

Meanwhile, the battle within the lock system was fierce. Luckily, its defenders were more than ready to hold the line.

"Hi-yah!" OMAC yelled, as she decked one shark hybrid in the snot. With the strength of an army of magical girls, Usagi was holding her own.

CRUNCH!

The shark hybrid crumbles.

"Ranma, I think I got the hang of this-" Usagi says.

The so-called "Last Boy on Earth" was using his Musabetsu Kakuto techniques, when he turns to see a pair of shark hybrids pounce on his best friend.

"Usagi, look out-!" Ranma yells.

CRUNCH!

"Ahhhhh-!" OMAC cried out, as her arm is bitten off.

"USAGI!"

Ranma seethes, as he focuses his thoughts on his knowledge of the Forbidden Arts of his martial arts style.

"Vacuum Blades!"

Slice-slice!

With the shark hybrids down, Ranma goes to OMAC's side.

"Hang in there!" Ranma says. "I have you-"

"Ranma, I saw what happened," says Usagi, as she slid towards them. She was doing her best to lead in the defenses of her particular section of the canal.

Ranma looks up.

"I…I don't know what to do…"

"Get her arm…now."

"But-"

"Trust me, okay?"

Ranma nods his head, as he goes over to remove OMAC's arm from the belly of one of the were-sharks…

"Just hang in there," Usagi says gently. "You'll be fine-"

THWACK!

Another shark hybrid knock Usagi away. It then looks at the fallen OMAC.

"Hungry," the creature says, as it opens its maw…

"NO!" Usagi says, as she scrambles to her feet and bowls over her foe, causing the two of them to fall into the water.

SPLASH!

The were-shark seemingly grins, as it assumes that it has an advantage. However-

CHOKE!

Usagi, knowing what was about to happen, quickly becomes a Cecaelia, and begins to wrestle with the beast. Secured in her tentacle grip, Usagi was prepared to kill the beast, but she sees something that causes her to pause.

"?"

Meanwhile, Ranma and his squad arrive in time to force a retreat.

"Tawny, I want those ports secured," Ranma says. "I don't want any more 'makos' getting in here."

"Aye, sir," says Tawny the Talking Tiger. He then turns and signals his men to act.

Ranma nods his head, and turns to the other Ranma and Usagi…

"Kid, let me see," Ranma says, as he knells by OMAC's side.

"Ranma, her wound-"

"I know…it can be fix," Ranma says. "Usagi?"

OMAC barely opens her eyes.

"You have to call 'Big Sister' to activate your regeneration," Ranma says gently.

"O-okay," OMAC says. "Sister Eye? Regenerate…"

Ranma and Usagi knew that only OMAC could communicate with the overhead satellite known as "Sister Eye". It was Sister Eye that provided the humans a flow of tactical data on a routine basis, but her primary responsibility was to guide and enhance OMAC.

FWOOSH!

OMACs body is bathed in a glow of soft light. Both Ranma's could see OMACs arm being mended back together…

"It's working!" Ranma yells in delight.

"I'm glad to here that," says the other Usagi, as she emerges from the water with a were-shark in hand.

THUMP!

"Usagi, what-?"

"Wait," Usagi says, as she touches OMAC's body. She, too, begins to glow…

"How-?"

"I'm her, remember?" Usagi smirks. "I can use this energy to correct an injustice…"

With that, Usagi touches the unconscious were-shark…

BOOM!

All eyes turn towards to center of Shangri-La, as an old Titan rocket is launch.

"Is that the cure for the Morticoccus Virus?" asked the Last Boy.

"I hope so," Ranma says. "If successful, the virus will be destroyed, and the infected humans will be returned to normal…as much as possible, at least-"

Ranma notices that the shark hybrid was returning to humanoid form.

And then, the process was over.

Usagi sighs, as she looks at both OMAC and the girl. The girl looked normal…

"I did what I could to direct Big Sister to repair the genetic damage," Usagi says. "From now on, she will be able to switch forms."

"Who is she anyway?" Ranma asked.

Usagi sighs.

"Her name is 'Michiru Keioh'," Usagi says. "And she is from OUR world."

**Fin.**


	88. Part 88

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 88

Meanwhile, the next day…

"Take care of yourself, Sasu-kun!" Rini says with a wave, as Sasuke Uchiha's train begins to pull out of the station.

"Hhh," Sasuke says, as he waves good-bye.

"I'll miss that kid," Ranma says, as he waves good-bye, while holding Usagi by the waist with his other arm.

"Aren't we suppose to go and play 'shinobi' next year, as a way of getting reacquainted with…Naruto?" Usagi asked, as she waved Sasuke off.

"Yes, but that's months away."

"Oh, yeah…"

Pause.

"You know, being with friends and family like this makes our obligations that much more…bearable."

"Yeah…"

Rini, who was looking at her cell phone, spots a familiar face.

"Hey, Mom, isn't that-"

"You're right," Usagi says, as she spots a familiar face. "Hey! Hey, Setsuna!"

Ranma spots Setsuna walking towards them. He has long since come to accept Setsuna's need to fulfill her duty as the Warrior of Time: Sailor Pluto.

'As much of a pain in the butt Setsuna I sometimes, she is dedicated to Usagi's well being,' Ranma thought to himself. 'There have been close calls, though…'

FLASHBACK!

"Where ARE they?" Sailor Pluto complained, as she scoured the temporal eddies. "I KNEW I should have retrieved the Princess as soon as that 'alien' had took her from her home…"

Ever since Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino had been abducted from her home in present-day Tokyo, Japan, Sailor Pluto was worried that her absence would put the existence of the future Crystal Tokyo at risk. And with her and her companions completely off the proverbial radar, Crystal Tokyo was indeed at risk-

"I'm going to find the Princess no matter what it takes," declared Sailor Pluto, as she performs a detail scan of the space-time continuum-

PING!

"Wait, I think I go something," Sailor Pluto says, as she types into her system using a virtual computer interface. She then frowns.

"Goodness," Sailor Pluto says, as she locates a crack in within an alternate Universe known simply as "The Rifts". Sailor Pluto knew that The Rifts was a major trans-dimensional crossroad that would give anyone a headache. Definitely, she would hate to be the one to monitor that temporal nightmare of world…

"The Moon Princess' signature is feint, but if I can focus on that…"

CHOOM!

The Time Gate locks unto the crack, and establishes a link between Null Space—the "alleyway" of Time and Space—and her realm on Pluto. It was not unheard of that whenever the Universe "resets" itself, in order to achieve 'balance', entire eras and worlds could get lost. In effect, a "pocket universe" is formed. How the Moon Princess and her companions managed to get there is anyone's guess…

"May the spirit of Queen Serenity help me find her wayward daughter," Sailor Pluto says, as she steps into the ancient gate…

Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto's actions were being observed by a group of shadowy figures.

"It's hard to believe that SHE is the prime 'Guardian of Time'," says a voice that eerily sounded like Sailor Pluto's.

"Be thankful that the Moon Princess of the primary Earth deemed fit to create the fifty-two Earths," says another voice that sounded like Sailor Pluto's.

"Oh, my," says another person that sounded like Sailor Pluto. "I hope she will be okay…"

When Sailor Pluto reappears in 'normal' space, she immediately looks around her surroundings. The architecture appeared to be mid-twentieth century Earth-

CRACKLE!

"Huh?" Sailor Pluto says, as she begins to turn towards the source of the sound-

CLONK!

And with that, Sailor Pluto falls within a state of unconsciousness…

A day later, a black sedan can be seen on the streets of a non-descript city. Within these older buildings were giant domes that seemed to go on for miles on end. However, outside the city limits was a vast wasteland that seemed to go on forever…

"The city of lost memories known as 'Paradigm City'…was a paradox in and of itself," Ranma says, as he spoke into his digital recorder in his car. "Upon arriving to this place, Usagi, T'Pol, Hoshi and I found ourselves forced to play various roles as a means of both protecting the people from the likes of 'Rosewater', and to figure out the truth about this place. T'Pol theorized that by doing so, we may be able to escape from this…'Rifts Dimension'…"  
Ranma stops at a crossing light. He continued to muse over his words.

"What I can't understand is that everyone assumes that I am this…'Roger Smith'. Feh. At least the initials are correct-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Hmmm?" Ranma says, as he looked at his watch.'

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Ranma here. What's up, Hoshi?"

"Ranma, on your way back, can you do a grocery run?" Hoshi asks. "We're going to have a guest tonight."

"Hoshi, I'm on the job as a 'Negotiator'. Can't you get T'Pol to do the run?"

"Well, after that last fight you were in, she's busy making trying to repair your 'special suit'. And because of THAT, Usagi has to take up the slack."

"Hey, not my fault," Ranma protested. "Those two jerks Schwartzwald and Beck decided to team up…"

FLASHBACK!

The yellow suited Beck combs his short pompadour hair. He ignores the glares by the dinner guests at the annual 'Paradigm City Black-and-White Ball', all of who were wary of Beck's henchmen.

"Soon, that fool Roger Smith will show up…and negotiate for your release," Beck gloats.

The Chairman of the Paradigm Corporation, Mister Rosewater, seethes.

"Is THS why you're here?" says the middle-aged man in the white business suit and graying temples, as the veins on his temples bulged.

"Mister Rosewater, you should calm yourself," says Rosewater's assistant "Miss Angel", as she adjusted her glasses. "It will be okay-"

"And why is THAT, Miss Angel…hmmm?" Beck says. "Do we have a secret you want to share?"

Usagi pursed her lips, trying to avoid indicating that "Miss Angel", executive assistant to the chairman of the Paradigm Corporation, was a spy for the Negotiator…

"No, because I know that sooner or later…YOU will be stopped."

"HAHAHAHA!" Beck chortles. "That is funny-"

"What is?" ask Ranma, as he walks through the front door. Ranma wore his customary black suit, black shoes, special watch, shades and thin black tie (with a single, gray stripe that ran down the middle of it).

"What 'Miss Angel' said…or that hideous suit of yours?"

"Why you BASTARD!" Beck yells. "I have you know that only the finest tailors make my suits."

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he removes his shades. "If you think that, I say you should get new tailors"

Usagi giggles, eliciting a growl from Beck.

"You won't find this situation humorous…after YOU ARE DEAD!"

As if on cue, Beck's henchmen turn their "Tommy Guns" at Ranma.

"Humph," Ranma smirks. "You know that I don't carry guns."

"That's the whole point!" Beck yells. "Kill HIM!"

Ratatatatatatatatatata-!

Ranma sighs, as he sees the bullets actually moving to him. He takes his extendable baton from the inner pocket of his suit coat pocket. And with the flick of his wrist, Ranma extends baton, and proceeds to deflect the hail of bullets. However, he made sure that the rounds were reflected just enough as to stop their momentum completely.

CLATTER!

However, the remaining rounds were deflected at the gunmen's weapons.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-!

"Ah!" says one of the gunmen, as his weapon exploded in his hands.

"Don't just stand there, GET HIM!" Beck yells.

"But sir-"

"Just DO IT!"

One of the gunmen pulls a knife-

BAM!

-And the gunman goes down.

"Oops," Miss Angel smiles, as she lowers the chair.

"Grrrr!" Beck growls. "Get her!"

The three remaining henchmen begin running towards Angel. Angel takes the chair, and slides what was left of it across the dance hall floor.

CROOM!

In performing her action, Angel caused Beck's remaining men to crumble like bowling pins.

Ranma smiles at this.

"Thanks, Miss Angel."

"Anytime, Mister Smith. Now…kick Beck's behind!"

"With pleasure," Ranma says, as he calmly puts away his baton, and proceeds to walk towards his foe.

Beck growls, as he now realized that his perfect plan now fell upon the shoulders of 'partner'-

CHOKE!

Ranma grabs Beck by the collar.

"We can do this easy…or hard," Ranma says. "What do you say?"

"I say…you have a much bigger problem to deal with, Smith," Beck grins.

As if on cue, explosions could be heard outside of the hall.

BOOM! BOOM!

Ranma growled. He hated the indiscriminate killing that these clowns typically do.

"Alright, Beck: tell me what's going on?" Ranma demanded.

"Why don't you look up, Smith?" Beck grins.

VROOM!

Ranma and everyone in the hall look up to see some sort of flying machine…

"No," Usagi says in horror.

"Schwartzwald," Ranma says simply.

"Bingo!" Beck says. "So, you can deal with me, or with him. Either way, I win-"

WHACK!

Beck falls unconscious, after being hit on the head.

"Sorry about that, but he was getting annoying," Usagi says.

"Thanks," Ranma says. "Mister Rosewater, may I-?"

"Yes, yes," Rosewater says dismissively.

"Much obliged," Ranma says. "Be seeing you…"

And with that, Ranma runs towards the door. As he was about to exit, he sees the Chief of the city's security forces running into the building with his armed forces.

"Roger-" yells Colonel Datsun.

"Situation under control," Ranma yells back. "Beck and his friends are down…"

"Roger, wait!" Datsun yells.

"Sir?" says an officer.

"Never mind! Secure Beck and his crew…"

Rosewater smirks upon seeing Ranma's interaction with Datsun.

"Interesting sort, is he not, Miss Angel-?" Rosewater says, as he turns towards his assistant. However, he realizes that Angel was not there besides him.

"Hmmm…"

Ranma runs into the street, just as the flying, giant robot known as "Big Duo" circles overhead. The vehicle was piloted by a journalist-turned-madman known simply as "Schwartzwald". Supposedly, he learned of the truth of Paradigm City, and went crazy in the process. There may be some truth in what he has said…if one can get past his ranting…

Ranma picks up speed to find a more secluded spot. He then lifts his watch to his mouth.

"BIG O…IT'S SHOW TIME!"

The ground underneath Ranma's feet rumbles, as a black, giant robot—called a "mega-deus"—rises to the surface. As it did so, Ranma hops unto the cab compartment, and secures himself.

CHOOM!

A guardrail and steering control mechanism fits into place, as Ranma pushes various buttons and control knobs.

TING!

The monitor screen inside his compartment glows, as the words "Cast in the name of God, ye not guilty" are scrolled across.

CHOOM!

"Big O…ACTION," Ranma yells, as he prepares his megadeus for battle.

**Tbc.**


	89. Part 89

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 89

Meanwhile, in some dark room on floor 666…

"Please, let me go!" Sailor Pluto says, as she struggled with her binds.

"No," says the shadowy figure. "You hold the key to the final moments of Paradigm City."

Sailor Pluto could see that someone was holding he Time Key Staff.

"What…what are you going to do with it?"

"We are going to activate 'Big Venus'," says another voice. "When that happens, a new era will occur."

"Then…why do you need me?"

"You are a child of Time. It was foretold to us in legend that the holder of the key of Time would fall from the Heavens, and thus will change the world of Chaos and Order. You fell to our world, and now you will change the world of Chaos and Order. It is FATE that you do these things."

"I…I will not do anything that could harm the Princess!" Sailor Pluto says.

"You have no choice in the matter," says the voice.

CHUNK!

Shining brightly on Sailor Pluto's face were four lights.

"Here, in this place, Time has no meaning. You can be here for a day…or a hundred days. You will activate the Director…BIG VENUS."

Sailor Pluto tries to move from her spot to no avail.

"How many lights do you see?"

Sailor Pluto says nothing.

"If you do not respond, you will receive an electrical charge."

Sailor Pluto grunts.

"So, once again, how many lights do you see?"

Sailor Pluto says nothing.

ZAAAAP!

"Ah!" Sailor Pluto shrieks.

"Once again, how many lights you see?"

"I see…four lights-"

ZAAAAAP!

"Ah!"

"There are FIVE lights. Again, how many lights do you see?"

"Five lights-"

ZAAAAAAP!

"Ah!" Sailor Pluto shrieks. "But I told you!"

"It is OUR reality that matters, not your perception. So, how many lights do you see?"

"Whatever you damn feel like it-"  
ZAAAAAAAP!

"Stop it!" Sailor Pluto cried out.

"No, until we have your complete cooperation."

ZAAAAAAAP!

Meanwhile, above in Paradigm City, the Negotiator rolls his neck, ready for battle. He then sees the main monitor activate with the following words:

"Cast in the name of God, ye not guilty."

"I wonder what that means," Ranma says, as he grabs the two joysticks. He was already skilled in robot piloting, thanks to all the "mecha" fights he tends to engage in. Then again, the Rifts forces a person to be versatile in the art of mortal combat…

Once the systems were fully active, Ranma was ready.

Ranma moved the megadeus towards his opponent: Schwartzwald.

"Alright, Schwartzwald!" Ranma says forcefully. "You have nerve trying to cause terror around here."

The other megadeus, known as "Big Duo" hovers a above Big O.

CHIRP!

"Hmmm?" Ranma says, as he sees the bandaged visage of Schwartzwald. Supposedly, he was horribly burned by one of Alex Rosewater's goons, for printing the so-called "truth" about Paradigm City…

"Oh, but I'm ONLY trying to wake up these poor, poor people, Negotiator," the demented mad man says, as he spoke through a secured line. "It is YOU who is terrorizing these people…by denying them the TRUTH!"

"What 'truth'? That there was life before Paradigm City?"

"No, my ignorant man. No the truth of the matter is that their dear protector…is an agent of CHAOS!"

"What?!"

"It was chaos that ended the world, as we know it. You are the avatar of Chaos…the living embodiment of our torn planet. And it will be MY duty to show these people that you are living a lie…when ALL THESE PEOPLE WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Not if I can do anything about it!"

"We'll see, Negotiator…we shall SEE!"

And with that, Schwartzwald, using the flying "Big Duo" (which looked like a cross between an airplane and a giant robot), dives straight into the ground.

THOOM!

Ranma immediately leaps backwards, as the impact knocks down several buildings.

'Good thing the new agility additions came on line when they did,' Ranma thought to himself. 'I don't know what the freak is yammering about, but he has to be STOPPED…'

Meanwhile, Usagi, now in her pink body suit, observes the actions from afar…through some binoculars.

"Always with the violence," Usagi smirks. She sets aside her binoculars, and takes out RPG cannon from pocket space. She then takes a rocket with a matter/anti-matter charge. She places the rocket into the holder, and lifts the launcher.

"This ought to make things a bit easier for Ranma," Usagi says to herself, as she takes aim while Big Duo rose in the air-

TING!

Suddenly, Usagi feels a cry of anguish. Images began to waft through her mind, as well as the number "666".

"Ugh," Usagi says, as she steadies herself. "Wait, is Setsuna HERE?"

Usagi was aware of the meaning of the number 666. In fact, she found out that some doomsday cult had taken up residence…where SHE was. Since living in Paradigm City, this cult, known as the Society of Finite Moments, have tried to activate the megadeus known as "Big Venus" on their own, all in an attempt to recreate their world in THEIR image. Big Venus can only be activated for this purpose based upon a specific set of protocols. Big Venus can only be activated, if Usagi herself pilots the megadeus, if certain conditions were met…or if the timer function of Big Venus' internal activates the megadues' automatic functions. However, since Usagi deactivated the timer by creating a temporal loop around the megadeus, there shouldn't be a problem with Big Venus waking up-

And then, the situation dawns on Usagi.

'Sailor Pluto!' Usagi thought to herself.

Quickly, Usagi hefts the RPG launcher, takes aim…and discharges the weapon.

BOOM!

"That should do it," Usagi says, as she tosses aside the instrument. "Now, to save an old friend…"

And with that, Usagi leaps off the building.

BOOM!

The explosion rocked Big Duo, causing cracks in the infrastructure of the combat chassis.

"Who dares interferes with my fight against the Negotiator!" Schwartzwald yells.

"Never mind THAT!" Ranma says, as he activates his concussive power punch. "You should worry about THIS!"

Big O's right forearm chambers the concussive punch mechanism.

"I don't THINK so!" Schwartwald says, as he took to the skies at the last minute.

BOOM!

The shockwave of the power punch mows down several buildings.

"Damn," Ranma says, as he turns around to recover. He sees Big Duo bearing down on him from above.

"Now to finish you OFF!" Schwartzwald says, as Big Duo's legs seemingly unfold to shoot a pair of fairly large missiles.

"See you in Hell, Negotiator!" Schwartzwald yells, as he activates the missiles.

CHOOM-CHOOM!

The missiles are let loose on their target.

"Ah, man…this is bad-!" Ranma complained, as he piloted the megadeus towards the ground just as the missiles hit their target.

BOOM!

The inner dome lit up in a nuclear holocaust, and the nearby buildings rattled and collapsed.

"Yes…I did it!" Schwartzwald yells triumphantly. "I am the dominus-!"

FLASH!

A laser of some kind lances out of the ground, as both arms of the red megadeus are sliced off.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

BAM!

Without it's arms, Schwartzwald was helpless, and could be contained by Datsun and the rest of the military policy.

"Huh," Ranma says to himself. "I almost had forgotten how fast Big O could dig in a pinch…"

Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto was still held prisoner. Her mind was almost broken by her "conditioning".

"Tell us again, child of Time…how many lights are there?"

"There are four lights, jerks!" says Usagi, as she performed a palm strike in the air.

BAM!

"Ahh!"

THUMP!

Usagi reaches out with her mind to find the main light switch.

THUNK!

Sailor Pluto realized that she was in some sort of television studio. She glances over to see people in black robes lying across the studio floor…unconscious.

"Setsuna," Usagi says, as she went over to untie her friend's bonds.

"Oh, Princess!" the normally stoic woman cried out, as she sobbed helplessly.

"I know, I know," Usagi says, as she comforted her old friend. No doubt these cultist wanted Sailor Pluto to unseal Big Venus from the temporal loop.

She then glances up to see the white and silver form of Big Venus.

"It's your fault, you know," Usagi says.

Later…

"But…I've found you!" Sailor Pluto complained. "We can all go home together."

"We cannot, Miss Meioh," T'Pol says. "While it is true that you did find us, the window of opportunity is closing for a self return, due to massive interference by the Rifts."

"Besides, only one person can return home right now," Usagi says.

"But after all this time-"

Usagi places a hand on Sailor Pluto.

"If you found me once, you can find me again. Besides, I promise myself that before I go home, T'Pol, Hoshi and Ranma return home first. And I'm sure you can find another temporal nexus further up my lifetime. Okay?"

Sailor Pluto nods her head in understanding.

"I promise you, Princess…I WILL find a way to bring you home again."

With that, and one tap on the floor with her Time Key, Sailor Pluto returns home.

T'Pol turns to Usagi.

"You could have gone with her, Usagi."

"Maybe, but with you guys by my side, I can deal with my homesickness-"

SLAM!

"I'm telling you, those meats were a good deal, Hoshi," Ranma says, as he and his long-time companion Hoshi walk into the house with a bag full of groceries.

"Some negotiation," Hoshi scoffs. "I'm telling you that the better quality of meat is not based upon the pounds."

"Whatever," Ranma says. "Meat is meat, right?"

"Then again, maybe I should have taken up Setsuna's offer after all…especially with all this constant bickering," Usagi smirks.

"On THAT we are in agreement," T'Pol says.

END FLASHBACK!

It's been a week since the Sailor Scouts were sent to protect the Moon Princess at different points of time in her life. Waiting for their return at the Cherry Hill Temple was Ranma, Usagi, Setsuna and Rini.

"How long do you think they've been actually gone?" Rini asked her mother.

"I don't know," Usagi says with a shrug. "Asks the resident timekeeper here."

"Humph," Setsuna smirks.

"Let's just get this over with," Ranma says uncomfortably.

"Why is that-?" Usagi began to say.

FLASH!

Bodies come tumbling out of a vortex.

"We're home," says Ami, as she brushes her Jedi robes.

"That we are," says Minako, as she adjusts her Bene Gesserit robes.

"So, this is my old life," Rei says. Rei had been reborn as Azula, the Princess of the domineering "Fire Nation". "How boring."

"Usako!" says a bearded Mamoru, as he hugged Usagi.

"Mamoru?" Usagi says with a frown. "You need to take a bath."

"Oh. Sorry…"

"I have been blessed me indeed," Makoto says. She was dressed like a Hospitaler knight, complete with armor.

"Rini!" Hotaru says, as she goes to her best friend. She appeared in normal clothes.

"Ho-chan!" Rini says, as she hugged her friend.

"Rini, how I miss you- Ah-choo!"

She sneezes, and is lifted into the air, as faerie sprinkles fanned out.

"Wow, I can't wait to hear from YOU about your adventures…"

"Ah, it's good to be back," Haruka says, as she adjusted her Hylian clothes. She glances over to where Michiru was by herself.

"Michiru!" Haruka yells, as she goes to her lover.

"Please, don't," Michiru says, as she places her hands in the air.

"What's wrong, dear? Did…something happen to you?"

"Yes," Michiru says, as she shows Haruka her gills. "I was turned into a aquatic person."

"Is it…permanent?"

"I don't know, but at least I look human now."

Haruka holds Michriu in her arms.

"No matter what, I'll always be by your side."

"Thanks, dear," Michiru says with a smile.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" Hotaru says gleefully, as she sours around the courtyard with Rini…who was taught to fly by her mother. "I can fly!"

"Boy, do we have a handful to deal with," Haruka says.

"I'll say…"

"All of you listen up," Setsuna says. "You all have done well in protecting the Princess. That is good. But most importantly, your experiences will allow you to help her deal with her son Genshin…during the 'Demon Tournament' event."

"'Genshin'?" some of the Sailor Scouts asked.

Usagi steps up.

"I will explain later. But for now, we should all rest up for a few days, and then we can really celebrate your homecoming."

"That's wonderful, Usagi," Ami asked. "It will be good…to see our loved ones again."

"Usagi?" Rei asked.

"Yes?"

"How come you're so fat?"

Usagi growled slightly, but kept her cool.

"I was pregnant, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…what a shame."

"Well, since all is good, it's best we all turn in for the day-" Ranma began.

Then, all eyes focused on Ranma.

"YOU!" came the collective scream.

"Um…"

"Ranma, we never did go out on that date, you promised," Ami says.

"Wait, he's supposed to take ME out!" Minako says.

"Step aside, peasants," Rei says. "He is MY fiancée, as a condition for peace amongst the four nations of Jeegoo."

"I owe you one STILL for stealing Usako away from me!" Mamoru says, as he activates his battle power armor.

Humm…

"No way!" Makoto says. "He is MY common-law husband!"

"Oh, dear," Hotaru says. "This is going to get ugly."

"You better not have taken advantage of Hotaru, Ranma!" Haruka yells. "Or Michiru!"

"Well, um," Michiru says nervously.

"You DIDN'T."

"Ranma has an attractive girl body," Michiru says.

"Yeah, I know…" Haruka says with a forlorn look.

"WHAT was that?"

"Er, well…RANMA!"

"I got to go," Ranma says, as he turns around to run. "See you later-!"

And with that, the Sailor Scouts, minus Usagi, Rini, Hotaru and Setsuna, were in hot pursuit.

"Well, guys, you want to get something to eat?" Usagi says, as she turns towards her present companions.

"Okay," Rini says.

Hotaru turns to Setsuna.

"Setsuna-mama, can I go to Disneyland one day?" Hotaru asked.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, but I always wanted to go there…"

**Fin.**


	90. Part 90

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 90

_When I was younger, my Mom and I went to live in the Juuban district of Tokyo. My Mom and Dad had just gotten a divorced, so I felt pretty bad. It didn't help when my reputation as a "brain" succeeded in ostracizing me from the rest of the class at my new school. Then again, I probably would have been seen as a freak anyway, since Crossroads Middle School was nothing more than a gossip-mill. So I was resigned to my fate as a "nerd", and thus proceeded to mind my own business._

_And then Usagi Tsukino entered my life, and changed it forever._

Since then, I have learned that I am a reincarnated royal from a lost age, had special powers, and was dedicated to the protection of the fabled "Moon Princess", who turned out to be Usagi herself. And as "Sailor Mercury", the warrior/protector of the first planet to the Sun, I and the rest of the Sailor Scouts have stopped many villains and destroyers. I had thought that after Usagi, as "Sailor Moon", had stopped the physical incarnation of "Chaos", my life would return to normal. In fact, I was preparing to study abroad, so that I could become a doctor someday.

_However, something had happened to Usagi that would change my life forever yet again. Somehow, some way, Usagi had been kidnapped from Earth, and had spent 1000 years trying to find her way back to the right time and place. Along the way, she has developed new abilities, made new friends, and, unfortunately, made lots of new enemies. Before Usagi had brought the Scouts into her confidence, we all assumed that she had developed schizophrenia, since what she said and did made no sense...even if this was Usagi. What she was able to reveal to us made us frightened for her. Usagi had indeed been made into a "godling" by her experiences, and yet she desperately yearned for her humanity. She has told us that she is afraid of what the power she potentially had could do to her, especially since Usagi herself has told us of her "Fall". I pray that I will never meet her "Leviathan" aspect, especially since that aspect, along with many others Usagi has developed over her many life times, never truly go away. _

_Still, the one good thing that has come about is that Usagi is a virtual depository of knowledge and skills. I remember when Luna and I wanted to know more about the "new" Usagi, since we were so worried about her keeping things to herself. So, at random, Luna the Moon Cat and I traveled back in time, and visited her in a galaxy far, far away. At the time, there was a galactic-wide civil war going on, while Usagi herself was on suspension from the "Order of the Jedi". Somehow, Usagi managed to convince the Jedi Council of her value to them, and so extended an invitation for her to become a member. From there, Usagi trained to become a "Jedi Knight", a role that would enhance her mental, spiritual and physical prowess. Upon graduation, Usagi, who went by the name "Usats Ikutat" would go on to protect the weak and helpless in the service of the Galactic Republic. Unfortunately, due to some protocol issues, Usagi was suspended from the Jedi order, and was forced to work at a machine shop on some desert world called Tattooine. It is there that Luna and I found Usagi, who was hauling cargo for her "boss" Watto._

_Usagi was glad to see us, but knew that she couldn't return to the future with us. Having received premonitions upon our arrival, Usagi felt that her role was too great to simply abandon for a trip back home. She was glad that we could stay with her for a while, though. And stay we did until the Jedi asked for her return. Apparently, the war between the Galactic Republic and the Separatists was stalemated. So they needed as many Jedi as possible. Still, it took Luna to convince Usagi that she had to fulfill her responsibilities. And thus we all moved to Corusacant, the capital planet of the Galactic Republic. And let me say that riding in Usagi's starship, her multiplexing pet named "Thumper", is one experience to remember._

_So anyway, Usagi goes back to the Jedi, while Luna and I explore more of this new world. I worked at the library at the Jedi Academy, while Luna worked for a friend of Usagi. Though not exactly sanctioned, I did learn how to utilize my own Senshi abilities using the teachings of the Jedi. However, due to a mishap, the council authorized full "Force-user" training, after Usagi "apparent" death. Turned out that she was kidnapped and brainwashed into becoming a "Sith acolyte". The Sith was an order of Force-users who are dedicated to the power and control. They had a rivalry for thousands of years, until the Sith had all but disappeared. At any rate, the Sith were still around long enough to turn Usagi into a Sith. It took her friend Anakin, myself and Luna to turn her around. _

_Strangely though, I had a run-in with a version of Usagi who DID become a "Sith Lord", who went by the name of "Darth Lune". Thankfully, our Usagi, now a full "Jedi Master", defeated her "dark shadow", by merging with her. I do wonder, though, how Usagi can handle having her former rival's memories._

_As for myself, I had decided to become a Jedi, after Usagi's precieved death at the hands of Darth Lune. At the time, I did not know that Usagi used her death as the means of merging with Lune. Not knowing this, I used her "Jedi Holicron", an active recording device that records the lives of all past Jedi, for training. I would use this device, which projected a hard-light hologram of Usagi herself, to train in the ways of the Jedi. Also, I used the training to enhance my own Senshi abilities. By the time I ran into Darth Lune, I was a certified "Jedi Padawan". I'm just glad that "Lune" turned out to be a disguised Usagi, who sought to test my skills._

_Since then, I continued my training. For the most part, Usagi has left me to my own devices, since her holocron was a suffecient learning tool. Still, she does pop-in from time-to-time to further my training..._

At the Cherry Hill Temple, a lone girl, dressed in simple, white clothing, was sitting in the rear courtyard, in a lotus position. She was meditating, contemplating the world around her. Seemingly, as the sun began its dip into the horizon, the trees' shadows began to extend towards her...

Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened, just as one of the shadows began to encrouch upon her. She immediately leaped from a sitting position. She then got into a fighting stance after taking her cylinder-like from her belt.

Snap! Hzzzzzzz....

Now wielding a sword made of light and energy, the girl had her weapon in a raised position. A giant hand made out of shadows reached up and tried to grab the girl. The girl expertly dodged the attack, and countered with her "Light-saber". When she connected, the hand was cut in half.

However, the girl knew that the fight was far from over.

A black robed figure rose from the shadows.

"YOU HAVE DEFENDED YOURSELF WELL, JEDI," said the figure, who spoke in a deep voice. "BUT YOU HAVE A LOT TO LEARN ABOUT THE FORCE."

With that, the figure took out a familiar cylinder from a hidden place.

Snap! Hzzzzzzzz...

"PREPARE YOURSELF, JEDI."

With that, the two Force-users traded blows. Sprakles sprang forth, as the blades made from light made contact.

"YOUR MASTER TAUGHT YOU WELL," the robed figure said. "BUT NOT WELL ENOUGH."

With a flick of a wrist, lightning sprung forth from the robed figure's fingers. The defender used her 'saber to block the effects. She then noticed that her opponent was standing in a shallow pool of water. So, she grounded the electrical effects to create a counter attack.

ZZZZZZZZZap!

The dark figure was blown up, and was slammed into a nearby tree.

"Usagi!" Ami Mizuno said, as she turned off her 'saber. She then ran to her fallen friend. When she did, the figure disappeared.

"What-?!"

"Boo!" Usagi yelled from behind.

"Gah!" Ami yelped. She was about to use her 'saber instinctively, but had her weapon removed by Usagi's Force-based powers.

"Well, that's it for today," Usagi said, as she removed her costume. Now, she wore her normal clothes. "That was pretty smart of you to use my powers against me."

"Thanks. So how did you know I was about to apply that trick?"

"I didn't," Usagi said, as she took a sip from her sport bottle. "I simply used a classic illusionist ploy."

"I see."

After a moment of peace and silence, Usagi turns to Ami; both were now sitting next to a tree.

"Ami, I taught you all that I can. I can give you a new trick or two, but you have to develop your abilities based upon your area of interest."

"Like medicine?"

"Exactly. You could make a great healer."

"Thanks. So, when can I complete my trials? When I was…reborn, thanks to you, I never got the chance to complete the Jedi Trials."

"Ami, Master Yoda counted your experiences, both before and after your rebirth."

"I know, but…that was because I did things for the Republic and the Rebellion. I just…feel that my 'promotion' was given to me out of necessity and generosity."

"So, you're saying that you don't feel that your experiences were a true test of your skills, out side stopping the Sith and their machinations."

"Yes. I know it's silly, but I want a challenge that will truly test my worthiness, something that Master Windu would have been proud of."

"Very, well," Usagi said, as she pulls out a large envelop. It looked stuffed.

"Here you go. Once you open it, the final phase of your trials will begin."

Ami took the envelope. She was a bit nervous, since she wasn't sure she would make a good Jedi Knight. Then again, as "Sailor Mercury", Ami always met a challenge with her head held high.

"Ill make you proud of me, Usagi."

"Ami, I'm already proud of you. I wish that I could go with you, but this adventure is a solo one from this point on."

And with that, the two long time friends, mast and apprentice, sat and enjoyed the setting sun.

**Tbc.**


	91. Part 91

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 91

Later, that evening…

Osaka, Japan.

Ryo Urawa was running scared. Every since his best friend Masato Ubara had found that blasted tape, everyone around him was dying. In fact, everyone was dying exactly seven days after watching that tape. When found, their bodies were water-soaked and desiccated.

And now, he was next.

When Masato died a few days ago, Ryo had watched the video tape finally. He didn't watch it initially because he was too busy trying to prepare for the entrance exam for the University of Tokyo. It was funny how Masato thought that he was being a nerd for studying hard. Well, who's laughing NOW?

It became deadly serious when their friends began dropping like flies. Joto. Kenjiro. Ohara. Each one died in the same manner that Masato died. Each one died from a horrible death. Each one died after watching that blasted CD.

And now, he was next.

As soon as he reached a phone booth, Ryo frantically dialed a number. He hadn't dialed the number in a long time, and regretted not doing so sooner. He still had feelings for his old friend, long after he had moved away. If he survived this mess, Ryo will do a lot of catching up on old times.

CLICK.

"This is Ami's phone," said the announcement. "Please leave a message after the tone. Thank you."

BEEP!

"Ami, this is Ryo," Ryo began. "I need your help…"

The next day, at the Tsukino residence…

"Hey, Ami," Shango said, as he opened his home's door.

"Hello, Shan-kun," Ami replied. "Is your sister around?"

"Yeah, she's in the back…acting weird and stuff."

"Thank you."

As requested by Usagi, all "business" must be conducted by ordinary means. So, Ami couldn't "fly" or teleport over to her house. Afterall, the Moon Princess wanted to keep up the pretense of normalcy.

When Ami arrives in the backyard, she sees that Usagi was performing yoga exercises.

"I didn't know you were so…limber, Usagi."

"Have to," Usagi replied, as she un-performed a "pretzel". "You'd be surprise how much an effort it is to stay in tip-top shape…at MY age."

"I suppose so."

"So, how are the upgrades to you Mercury Computer coming along?"

"I never thought multiplexing the A.I. would increase its processing speed."

"Well, it is better than the positronic matrix that I was thinking of adding. It would have increased its memory capacity at the expense of its network capability though."

"…"

"What?"

"I didn't know you were well-informed in computer sciences."

"Hey, I had to learn that stuff over time. You're STILL the genius compared to me in that regard. Besides, my knowledge based on the applied side, not the theoretical."

"Oh. You know, I can see writing and tattoos all over your body."

"Well, it looks like your aura sensing abilities are coming to the forefront, since only YOU can see them."

Over the years, Usagi has developed a fetish for magical tattoos. Some gave her powers, while others were of mythic beasts. And some were "ordinary", like the tiger and the crane marks on the inside of her forearms, acquired after picking up a very hot pot at a Shaolin Temple. Even after all this time, Usagi still winced at the thought of having to go through that.

Her most powerful "tattoo" was the sankrit writing on her back, which was near her phoenix tattoo. It held the secret of dominating the planet itself, for good or for ill. And as a former Tibetan nun, it was Usagi duty still in guarding its secret. Luckily her training at the Shaolin temple in China had prepared her for it.

"I'm the only one who can see them?"

"Yep, unless I assert my will a little stronger…"

And with a nod, Usagi's tattoos disappeared.

"Oh. Well, I came here for some advice."

A short time later, Usagi had a concerned look.

"So Ryo said on your message service that there's this video tape that's been killing his friends, and that he is next."

"That's what the message said."

"I see. Well, it looks like your trial has begun."

"What do you mean?"

"It's no accident that Ryo reconnected to you, after all this time. This is nature's way of trying to see if you are worthy of the use of the Force."

"Well, then, I'll stop being a Jedi then."

"It's not that simple. The proverbial die has been cast. If you don't take care of this matter, then it falls to me to do so. If you want to give up now, you may do so. You'll even be able to keep whatever knowledge that you acquired while studying to be a Jedi, but once you quit, I am obligated to never share with you the knowledge of the Jedi, including the Holicron. Think about your decision carefully."

Ami thought for a moment. She has never quit on anyone. She has even died for her friend on many occasions. Was she scared about saving her friend, or more scared about failing?

"I'll do it then."

"I'm glad to hear it."

With that, Usagi picked up her things.

"I'll e-mail you your login code."

"To what? I already have access to the computer systems aboard the 'Wild Rabbit'."

The Wild Rabbit was a tiny starship, which looked like a silver pinball the size of master bedroom, that was buried underneath a lake near the Okoyama. The property surrounding the lake belonged to the Masaki clan, whose head was a Shinto priest. Originally, it was buried underneath a vacant lot in the Nerima district, but was moved after some mishaps involving very powerful martial artists. Its owners were Usagi Tsukino and Ranma Saotome, who were once romantically linked years before. Thankfully, even after all these years, they were very close. After all, they did have children together, dozens in fact.

"Well, if what you say is true, then you will need access to the Norn sisters' network systems."

"You mean…?"

"Yep. You'll have access to Yggsdrasil. It will be a temporary thing, since You-Know-Who don't want mortals accessing it."

"But, aren't you a mortal?"

"No. You remember that I earned my 'godling' wings a while back to stop Lord Thor from taking over the world?"

"Yes, but your powers have been halved ever since."

"True, which makes me a demi-godling. Besides, my 'other half' still exists."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's in the midst of training on the Supreme Kai's world in Heaven. Princess Serena will be back in time for the Demon World Tournament."

"Oh, okay."

And with that, the two Sailor Scouts went to Usagi's room to discuss more on the matter of helping Ami's friend Ryo in his current predicament.

Meanwhile, in the Marinas Trench, off of Japan…

"So, Watcher, you are awake," said the Mother of All Monsters.

I AM ALWAYS AWAKE, MOTHER OF ALL MONSTERS. AS LONG AS MY DAUGHTER CONTINUES TO FEED ME MORE SOULS, I WILL NEVER SLUMBER.

Ekenda nods. She knew all too-well what feeding on innocent victims did to her children.

"You do know that the Moon Princess has an obligation to stop your child, if she is aware of her activities."

BAH. SHE WOULD NEVER CONFRONT MY DAUGHTER SAMARA, SINCE SHE IS HER GRAND-DAUGHTER!

Ekenda keeps her silence. She knows that Usagi has chosen an apprentice, and that this apprentice of hers who will be the one to bring peace to Samara once and for all!

The next day…

At an old temple, that was the home of the three Norn goddesses, keepers of Time, Fate and Destiny, a lone teenager was practicing her martial arts. Ami Mizuno, also known as "Sailor Mercury", to youma everywhere, was practicing her "one-inch punch" technique. According to her friend, and somewhat trainer, Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino, the one-inch punch would allow her to do a lot of damage within close quarters. For some strange reason, Usagi had to leave town for the weekend, to take care of a personal matter. In the meantime, Ami would continue to train on her own, as part of her "trials"; the trials were the stages of the development of a type of warrior known as "the Jedi". The Jedi were originally "knights" who protected a far-off galaxy eons ago. It was only by luck that Ami's friend Usagi had discovered this knighthood, for she was able to become a Jedi herself. Now, Usagi has deemed it fitting to pass on the teachings of the Jedi, so that there will always be another Jedi to protect the weak and helpless from evil.

Ami's reason for becoming a Jedi stemmed from the desire to be closer to Usagi as her friend, though the perks behind being a Jedi were a "plus".

At any rate, Ami was ready to begin her trials, a virtual crucible that will put everything that Ami has learned to the test. When she built her own lightsaber, a blade from light and energy, that's when it was time for her to take the final test. What that test was truly, only Usagi knew for sure. Then again, Ami was confident that her friend wouldn't put her into a dangerous situation on purpose.

CRACK!

Ami smiled at her handy work. So far, she easily broke a piece of wood that was four-inches thick. Then, she heard clapping.

"That was pretty good," said a voice from behind.

Ami turned to see her friend Belldandy Odinsdotter, the Norn goddess of the present with an affinity to nature. It's hard to believe that Usagi were CASUAL friends with Bell-chan and her sisters.

"Thank you," Ami said with a bow. "I hope that I'm not making too much of a commotion."

"Not at all," Belldandy replies. "With Keichi out of town, and Urd and Skuld doing shopping, it was kinda too quiet around here. Besides, any friend of the Moon Princess is a friend of mine."

Before Ami could respond…

"Hey," Mirai Trunks says, as he and his fiancé Usama Saotome walks in.

"Oh, welcome back," Belldandy says. "How is your mother?"

"Mom's fine, though she really wants me back home to take over Capsule Corp. It's like, 'Mom, can't I have some fun first while I'm still young?'"

"Be as it may, from what you have told me about your world, you are very lucky to have a mother to be concerned about your welfare."

"Yeah, I guess so. Say, you're…Ami, right?"

"Yes," Ami replied with a blush.

Meanwhile, Usama, who looks like a cross between her 'father', Ranma Saotome, and her 'mother', Usagi Tsukino, was getting jealous.

Luckily, Trunks saw this.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm in training. Bell-chan invited me to train, since Usagi wanted me to do things on my own."

"Well, that's pretty smart," Usama says, as her pink "Odangos" swished back and forth. "You got to be able to improvise whenever possible."

"I see."

"If you like, Usama and I can help you train?" Trunks offered. "I got a special capsule that we could use to simulate extreme conditions."

Ami thinks it over for a minute.

"Okay."

"Good, but let's eat first; I'm starvin'!"

Meanwhile, in the city of Seacouver, which was the only city in North America to have a footing in two nations, a meeting was taking place.

"Master Caine," Usagi said, as she bowed. As a former nun within the Shaolin order, she had to give difference to a Shaolin Priest…even though the priest in question hadn't paid attention to formalities in years.

"There is no need for that, Sister Bunny," Kwai Chang Caine said with a wiry smile. "You've been a family friend for years."

"I know, which is why I wanted to come to you about…Bill."

The change in the Shaolin priest's expression changed dramatically.

"I see. Then we have much to discuss."

A short time later, Usagi was walking away from the Chinatown district. It was getting late, which meant that THEY were out and about by now. Still, she made it a point to visit "The Raven" as soon as she concludes her business here-

Usagi sensed something amiss in the ethereal plane. As she fine-tuned her senses, she could easily detect a battle between…Immortals. Curious, Usagi decided to walk towards the source of the battle, and ended up running into-

"Bunny Moonchilde?"

Usagi turned to see the Watcher Joe Dawson. In spite of his handicap, which was a result of some war injuries, Joe was still as handsome as ever.

"Joe, how good to see," Usagi smiled.

"Evening, Bunny," Joe said. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm here on personal business. I take it Duncan is at it again?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, you wouldn't be standing around in the cold for nothing."

"Well, you're right. 'Mac' is fighting some guy named Jason Dupree, a newbie out of Louisiana, circa 1927."

"Oh. A hundred bucks says that Duncan takes this one within…ten seconds."

"I say five."

"You're on."

Twenty seconds later…

"Well, that was a bust," Usagi pouts.

"I'll say," Joe replies. "I was SO looking forward to that stake dinner."

"Hey, I'm hungry myself. My treat."

"What about Mac?"

"He could take care of himself. Besides, I'll see HIM tomorrow."

And with that, the two went out for dinner.

It must be pointed out that the Watchers, the group that Joe Dawson belongs to, keep track of all the supernatural elements throughout the world. There were Watchers for Immortals, Watchers for "Vampire Slayers" and there was Watchers for "the Sailor Scouts". When Joe first met Usagi, she was his attending nurse back in Vietnam, circa 1968. When he ran into Usagi again, Joe had assumed that she was an Immortal, especially since she personally knew the Immortal Duncan MacLeod. It was only after the background check that Usagi's true identity was revealed, though not to the extent that the Watchers had thought. In fact, Usagi made it a point to have any important record of her exploits suppressed whenever possible; it definitely pays to have informants and contacts within super-secret organizations like the Watchers.

Tbc.


	92. Part 92

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 92

Later that night…

"Ah, Moon Princess," Lacroix says, as he kissed Usagi's hand.

"General Lucius," Usagi replied. "How are things at the Raven?"

"Business is good. MY business has been better."

Usagi notices the hunger stares of the younger vampires.

"How much of me did you tell THEM?"

"I prefer to give out a morsel here and there."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't. I hate to have trouble on my hands."

"I agree."

"However, I wouldn't mind indulging my senses. And I figure that if there's anyone who knows what I like-"

"It's me. Of course, I know of your 'tastes', especially after you, the Warrior Princess and the Bard had visited my home in Pompeii that one time. Juliet! Come!"

A raven-haired girl steps forth. She was dressed somewhat gothic, yet styled in the manner of a 1920s "flapper".

"Juliet," Lacroix begins in French, "I want you to be Miss…MOONCHILDE's friend for the evening." Lacroix had to remember not use Usagi real identity.

"It will be my pleasure, miss," Juliet responds (in French).

"I'm glad," Usagi says, also in French. "You won't regret it."

A short time later…

"I didn't know you liked to do this," Juliet says. "Though, I do admit that this…activity is fun."

"It's something that normal people would not like to do," Usagi replies.

Usagi and Juliet were smashing up Lacroix's wine cellar and raising cane. In payment, Juliet was allowed to drink from Usagi's "blood pool", which was extremely rich in life energy, among other things, while Usagi was getting drunk from the wine. During the Mythic Age, Usagi had been abducted into the Cult of the Bacchus, when resulted in her becoming crazy. It took her friends near-sacrifice to bring Usagi back. Unfortunately, fits of insanity do pop-up now and again, as the former Roman General had once witnessed.

"Sir, why are you allowing this?" one of Lacroix's minions asks.

"The Moon Princess holds a special place in my heart. And when the end comes, I rather have her on MY side than against. Besides, it will give us a chance to clear some of that wine stock."

"Okay, you're the boss."

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

Ami had finally made it to Osaka, by bullet train. According to Ryo Awara's phone call, he was to meet her first thing in the morning. However, when she arrived at the train station, he was no where to be seen. And then, she saw the front page of the local paper. It read:

LOCAL STUDENT KILLED IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT.

Below the headlines was a picture of Ryo. Though Ami wandered what had happened, she looked at the date. Then, it dawned on her.

Seven days had passed since Ryo had seen the mysterious tape.

And then Ami grabbed her head in pain. An image began to form in her head. The image was of a mirror, and the shadowy figure that was within that mirror. Then, the figure receded further into the mirror, just as the mirror darkened. Suddenly, Ami could see an eye…and eye with a slit iris, like a crocodile. This eye was demonic in scope, and rang with hatred. And Ami could hear three words:

YOU. ARE. NEXT.

Ami's mind snapped to the present. What was she going to do? And where is Usagi?

Elsewhere…

The City of Seacouver.

Usagi Tsukino was having a quiet moment, drinking tea with long-time family friend Kwai-Chang Caine, at his residence in the Chinatown District.

"So," Usagi began, as she sat down her cup. "Do I have your permission to take down…Bill?"

Master Caine sat down his cup.

"My half-brother made his decision about what he wanted to do with his life," Caine replied. "However, as a family friend, you will have broken you oath to my family if you proceed to him directly."

Usagi sighed. She was honor-bound by a pact to protect the Caine family line. However, Bill could not be allowed to run around unchecked.

"There is a way, Caine," Usagi said.

"Then are you willing to use another to get to my brother?"

"The stakes are much too high, especially after what he did to Beatrix."

Caine nods.

"Then tread lightly, Bunny; you might loose more than you bargain.

Kyoto, Japan.

Meanwhile, Ami Mizuno was sifting through to clues that centered around her friend Ryo's death. His father was nice enough to give her the mysterious tape that supposedly killed him, as well as information where Ryo received the tape. The images generated by the tape were disturbing:

A glassy eye.

A woman brushing her hair.

A light house overlooking an ocean.

A shadowy image of a girl in a mirror.

The same woman falling over a cliff.

A circle of light is closed, forming a ring.

When the tape ended, Ami felt reality shift around her. As a Jedi Padwan, her senses were tuned to the ether of the universe.

Then, her communicator watch signaled. Somehow, Ami knew that this call would be unusual. Hesitantly, she answered the call.

"Hello?" Ami asked.

"You have seven days…" said a raspy voice.

CLICK.

Quickly, Ami tried to trace the call, but the call seemed to go…someplace else.

Nevertheless, she had seven days to solve the riddles found in the tape. And thankfully, she had the tools to do just that.

El Paso, Texas.

It was late in the evening, when a substitute nurse walks in. Calmly, the nurse checks in with the night physician, and takes up the records of one particular patient. She then walks down to the ward, where the coma patients were kept. The nurse then went inside the ward, where she spotted one particular patient:

Beatrix Kiddo.

The tall, leggy blond lay very still, as the heart monitor beeped quietly.

The nurse went over to the sleeping beauty, and gently stroked the patient's left cheek.

"My darling 'Trixie'," Usagi said, as she nearly shed a tear. "I should have intervened sooner. I should have been a better…parent for you."

With a final sigh, Usagi pulls out a syringe and vial. She then sticks the needle into vial of clear liquid, and extracted the liquid. With once last check, Usagi stuck the needle into Beatrix' saline bag.

"With this, I give you renewed life, my daughter," Usagi says. "Get that bastard for me."

After giving Beatrix a kiss on her forehead, Usagi puts away the syringe and vial. As she leaves the ward, a male attendant comes in. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Hey, little lady," the man said. "I didn't know we had more nurses working here."

"I'm subbing tonight," Usagi replied. "Now, if you can excuse me…"

"Sure thing," the man said. "Maybe we can get together later on."

And with that, the man slaps Usagi on the butt.

Now, Usagi could simply use the man's action as an excuse to pummel him senseless. However, upon reading his immediate future, the man will soon pay for what he has been doing to Beatrix.

"Sure, thing, Tex," Usagi smiled, as she sauntered out the room.

A few days later…

So far, Ami's search for clues has turned up positive. Apparently, the clues led the Senshi of Mercury to the island of Hokkaido, which was north of Japan proper. As far as everyone was concerned, Ami was going away for the weekend. And since she tends to do her work ahead of time, both her school and her mother allowed her to go away on her own.

Meeting her at the docks at the port, on the north shore of Hokkaido, was her old friend Mai Shunawa. Mai knew Ami back during their middle school days before Ami transferred to Crossroads Middle School, but they kept in touch ever since. Since Ami was going to be in Hokkaido, Mai, who lived in Kushira, Hokkaido, would meet her friend there.

"Ami!" Mai yells in excitement, as she runs to hug Ami. "I'm glad that you can make it."

"I am, too," Ami says, as she sets her bag down. "So, when will the ferry arrive?"

"Well, it'll come back from Kunashiro Island in an hour."

"Great."

"So, tell me what's up? You weren't very specific about to need to go to that island."

"Well, I'm doing research on lighthouses, and I figure that the one on the island would be a good start."

Ami couldn't tell Mai the truth, for fear of putting her in danger.

"Oh, okay. Say, you want to grab a bite to eat while we wait?"

"Sure. I'll buy."

Meanwhile, somewhere in deepest China…

"Where's my soup, woman?!"

"That old bastard…I'm coming!"

Usagi was nursing the only living master from the White Lotus Society to health, the legendary Pai Mei. Even though Pai Mei was immortal, a debilitating injury had kept him sickly for the past five years. Since the master hates people, no one knew of his physical condition. By coincidence, Usagi wanted to see Pai Mei for more training, only to find the White Lotus Society member wasting away. Apparently, an associate of Bill's had been responsible for poisoning him. So now, it was up to Usagi to nurse the so-called "terrible master" to health.

Usagi brought the soup to Pai Mei, who then ate the soup greedily.

"Humph! Maybe not killing you years ago was not such a bad idea afterall."

Usagi glared at the man who was responsible for destroying one of her old homes, the northern Shaolin Temple, all because of wounded pride. Truth to be told, Usagi was the only Shaolin nun to survive the temple's destruction; the irony was that this would force Usagi to teach martial arts to a Cantonese girl, as a way of passing what she had learned while a member of the Shaolin order. That girl was named Wing Chun, who would end becoming the founder of a style of martial arts that would inspire the legendary Bruce Lee to great heights.

Incidentally, Usagi would end up developing a relationship with Pai Mei. During the Qing Dynasty period, when the Manchus began their own period of domination in China, Usagi used her influence, as "Usashinko" to ensure the White Lotus Society's survival in the face of the purges that the Manchus initiated. To be sure, Usagi orchestrated the maneuver partly for self-serving purposes, as well as paying Pai Mei back for what his organization did to the Shaolin order. However, over time, the relationship has been beneficial to both parties, particularly during the Mao years. And now, they were associates, if not friends. And it was because of this that Usagi had connections to the White Lotus Society's inheritors: the Triads. And it is this connection that helped Usagi infiltrate Hong Kong's criminal underworld during the late 1970s and early 1980s as a member of INTERPOL.

"I take it that soup is fine?" Usagi asked.

"It's edible," Pai replied.

"You're quite welcome," Usagi replied. "I'll go get some chores done. Call me if you need anything."

After being waved off, Usagi closed the door behind her. Standing near the temple's entrance was a well-dressed man with sun-glasses. He was Pai Mei's messenger to the present leadership of the Triads.

"Lady Usashinko," the man began in fluent Cantonese. "We are pleased that have come to help the Master in his time of need."

"Of course," Usagi replied, as she fixed herself a glass of cold lemonade. "As long as you and your associates understand where MY interests lies, we won't have any problems. Okay?"

The man nods, and takes his leave.

Usagi sighed. It was difficult to balance both her role as the "Soldier of Love and Justice" and a hidden "power-player" in world affairs. She didn't like having to deal with criminals, but she needed to have every available resource at her disposal in case the Second Ice Age hits. If and when that happens, law and order will break down, and Usagi could be forced to use extreme means to insure the coming of Crystal Tokyo. At least, that's what one scenario will call for.

Tbc.


	93. Part 93

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 93

Elsewhere…

Kunashiro Island was a home for the finest horse breeders in Japan. Many vacationers have come to the island to take in the beauty of the majestic mustangs that the island's breeders have produced. In fact, some breeders have gone on to become exclusive "retainers" to Japan's wealthy and privileged. Even the common folk have done much to try to capture the flavor of prestige, by trying to emulate the upper-echelon's love for these types of horses.

And then there was the Saito Ranch, which has served as a reminder of how a once great breeding ranch has fallen.

Up until twenty years ago, the Saito family had been the top horse breeder in the country; they even provided the horse that the late Emperor Hirohito rode during the Second World War. The latest heir to the family business, Hitachi Saito, wanted to have a child with his wife Kira. Unfortunately, due to complications, they were unable to have a child. So, using an unusual arrangement with a maverick doctor, the couple was able to conceive a child, a child named "Samara".

And that's when everything for the prestigious horse breeder went wrong.

During the first six years, Hitachi had one string of bad luck after another. One such occurrence resulted in the death of a dozen horses in a single day. As a result, Hitachi lost favor amongst his peers, and the Saito couple withdrew into seclusion. A few years later, Samara had disappeared, and Kira had committed suicide. And since then, very few have seen Hitachi, who prefers to keep to him self.

555

"Ami, where here," Mai says, as she signals the carriage to stop.

Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno looked up from her Mercury Computer. She was trying to read up as much as she can about the Saito Ranch. She had downloaded the cursed video tape into her computer, so that she could compare the images from the tape to whatever clues she may uncover during this trip.

"Okay," Ami said. They had to stop at the main road before walking on foot to the Saito farm.

"Ami, you weren't very clear why you wanted to come up," Mai said, as she puts on her pack.

"A…friend of mine was murdered recently, and I hope to find the clues that could lead to the culprit."

"Oh. Well, you be careful. I DO happen to like you, you know."

"I see," Ami replies with a smile.

As the two walked towards the Saito ranch, Ami began to sense a heavy cloud over the property. She recalled a training session with her Jedi mistress (and close friend) Usagi, where she had to face her own dark fears…

FLASHBACK.

"What's this?" Ami asked.

Usagi had suggested that they visit a local hospital, one that was slated to be demolished, at night.

"Its part of your training," Usagi replied, as she sat down her own pack. "Of course, if you're not up to it-"

"No, no," Ami replied with assurance. "I can manage."

"I'm glad," Usagi said. "Besides, it's not everyday that our parents would let us go out late at night."

"Um, we left 'Life Model Decoys' in our place, you know."

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

"…"

"Anyway, tonight, you're going to face your fear."

"Is this part of my Jedi training?"

"Yes, it is. Do you recall this place?"

"Yes. It's where my grandmother died. Wait! You mean, I have to face…that again?"

"I'm afraid so. So, on that note-"

With a wave of Usagi's hand, the main door to the hospital.

"Good luck, Ami. I'll be here when you get back."

Ami gulped, as she stepped forth into the darkness…

END FLASHBACK.

Ami could see that the main house to the Saito ranch was not in good repair. There weren't any signs of activity, other than a steady stream of smoke coming up from the chimney. Once the two were at the house itself, Ami knocked the door.

After a few minutes of no response…

"Do you think we should leave now?" Mai asked nervously.

"Um, you can wait here," Ami said. "I'll see if I can find someone."

"Okay…"

Ami tried to hone her senses, but there was some sort of "buzzing" effect occurring, like she could hear a swarm of flies about. Usagi had told her that when a place had a lot of dark resonance, it was as if one was walking through a field of decaying flesh. And right now, Ami was having that feeling.

Ami's senses lead her to an open barn, which looked like it wasn't used for a long time. Somehow, she was compelled to follow her intuition into the barn. At first, there wasn't anything there, but the dark resonance seemed strongest at the upper levels, on the loft.

With a push, Ami made a vertical leaped to the top, and saw that there was furniture covered up. She then looked around, and spotted a light-switch.

CLICK.

The first then she recognized was the mirror, the very mirror that was in the video tape. Hesitantly, Ami touched the object…

Suddenly, Ami could see, in her mind's eye, an eye of darkness. The eye had slanted pupils.

JEDI.

What? Ami thought.

YOU WILL DIE.

Ami broke contact with the mirror quickly. She then turned to run away from the loft, jumped down, and ran straight to-

"Oof!"

Ami looked up to see a man.

"Sorry, sir," Ami said to the man, who she had bumped into.

The man got his baring straight before focusing his attention onto Ami.

"What are you doing on my property?" the man demanded.

"Um, actually I was trying to meet you, Mr. Saito."

A short time later…

"It's a good thing that I ran into your friend first," Saito said, as he handed Ami and Mai their cup of tea. "I really don't take kindly to strangers."

"Thank you, Mr. Saito," Ami said. "Is it possible that I talk with in private?"

"What could you possibly say that could warrant THAT?"

"It's about…Samara."

Saito's face went white.

"O-okay."

"Mai, could you-?"

"I get the hint, Ami," Mai said. "Man, I hate all this secrecy…"

Saito took Ami to his study, and then removed box from the closet.

"I knew this day was coming," Saito said, as he opened up the box. "I had heard about this…tape going around, but was hoping that it was a myth."

From Ami's vantage point, Saito took out a handful of documents and pictures. Ami spotted one particular picture, which fell to the floor.

"What's this?" Ami asked, as she picked up the photo. It was a picture of a wedding party. One of the participants was familiar…

"That was taken on the day I was married," Saito said. "Kira came from the royal Rantsu clan, so there were a lot of important people there that day."

That's when Ami recognized Usagi, who appeared in a slightly different mode of dress.

"Anyway, when Kira couldn't…have a child, we went to a clinic that was owned by the Mishma Zaibatsu. Samara…was the result."

Ami thumbed through the medical documents. From what she could see, Samara was the result of a "radical" treatment. Six years later, the same clinic took Samara away when she was exhibiting psychotic tendencies.

"Mr. Saito, why did Mrs. Saito take away Samara?"

Saito sat down in his seat.

"She had hoped to…personally help her. But when Samara disappeared, Kira had a total breakdown. I'm sure you know what happened after that."

Ami frowned for a moment. Saito's answers seemed too convenient an answer. Still, she definitely has more clues to go on.

Later…

According to additional information obtained from her host, Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno knew that she would have to go to Okinawa National Park to find the final resting place of Samara Saito. Perhaps there, she would find what she is looking for. Whether or not Ami will find a way to defeat the Specter is anybody's guess.

In the mean time, it was time to further her martial arts skills. Ami has plenty of time to do so, and she was dying to train under the tutelage Katsuhito Masaki, a Shinto priest from Okayama. According to Usagi, she and Katsuhito attended the same university together, and even trained together. Of course, the "university" was an academy on another planet, and that Katsuhito was really a young-looking alien prince who was at least 800 years old. Based on Usagi's tale of the Juraian prince, Ami did wonder why the two never got together.

Okayama, Honshu: Masaki Shrine.

"That's it, girl," Katsuhito said, as he observed his latest student's "kata". "Simply used your light saber as an extension of your water-based powers."

As "the Senshi of Mercury", Ami's affinity was speed and water. So, with her 'saber, she adjusted her "flow" as circles movements, rather than line movements from the kendo discipline. Katsuhito suggested that she should incorporate "tai chi" sword kata in her movements.

Meanwhile, family friend, and grandson of Katsuhito, Tenchi Masaki, an athletic, dark haired teen who sported a small pony-tail, was looking at the proceedings with amazement. Even though Ami was his same age, she was handling her 'saber like a professional.

"Wow, grandpa," Tenchi says. "How come you don't teach like you teach her?"

"Because, Tenchi, Miss Mizuno is in training to be a warrior, so I am focusing all my teachings."

"Oh."

"And I am teaching you, grandson. I am simply going at the pace you need to be set at."

"Oh, right."

"Ami, stop."

Ami did as she was told.

"I am curious if your mistress has taught you any elemental techniques to match your sword kata."

"Well," Ami began, "Usagi has trained me to be more attuned to water, and has taught me a few elemental spell."

"Good. Then I want to see if you can create a 'water puppet'."

"Oh, okay."

With her 'saber deactivated, Ami raised her out-stretched left palm. Pulling moisture from the air, floating goblets was forming. Once the goblets grew big enough, Ami began to shape it, until it became humanoid shape.

"That's it," Katsuhito says. "Just stay focused."

"Grandpa, how do you know about this?" asked Tenchi.

"Well, it's no different from the Juraian ability at manipulating energy. Same methodology, and the fact that I've seen how it has been done before."

"Oh."

Ami was able to make a faux-duplicate of herself, in full Sailor senshi "garb".

"Now, give your 'saber to your doppelganger," Katsuhito says.

Ami tosses her light saber to her double, which caught and activated it.

SNAP! Hzzzzzzz….

"Now, sit over on that log-stump, and see if you can perform the same kata, using only the power of your mind."

Ami stepped back, and allowed her "double" to do her work. Although the construct was shimmering a bit, Ami was able to manipulate it with the power of thoughts.

"Enough," Katsuhito says.

SNAP!

With the construct's deactivation of the 'saber, Katsuhito went to examine it form up close.

"Hmmm. Nice control. If you can master this ability, then you will be a potent warrior indeed."

"Thank you, Mr. Masaki," Ami blushed slightly. She knew that Katsuhito was really a handsome, young prince, who was very attractive.

Unfortunately, this had the unintended consequences of affecting the construct.

First, it grew slightly voluptuous. Then, it grabbed Katsuhito…and kissed him full on the lips.

"HMMMM-!" Katsuhito mumbled with surprise.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi said, as he got up. "Ami!"

"Oh!" Ami said. She closed the mind-link, thus ending the construct's existence.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Masaki!" Ami said, as she profusely bowed.

"Well, that is okay, Miss Mizuno," Katsuhito laughed. "Actually, you're on the right track. Just be sure to not allow your feeling to over-rule your control."

"Thank you."

"DINNER IS READY!" yelled a voice from the Masaki compound.

"Coming, Susami!" yelled Tenchi.

"That will be all today, Miss Mizuno. I'll see you at dinner."

Ami bowed.

"I'll make sure that Ryoko doesn't eat your share," Tenchi said, before following his grandfather into the house.

"Thanks, Tenchi," Ami said, as she sat down to catch her breath.

As she polished her light saber, Ami wondered how her Jedi mistress Usagi Tsukino survived her own trials as a "Jedi Padawan" (or "apprentice"). It's equally interesting that Usagi, who is known as "Lady Usagi Ikuko-Tsuus Tetok", a name that that identifies her name, mother's name, family name and place of birth, survived both the Galactic Civil War and the dominance of the Empire long enough to finally defeat the Sith. Then again, Usagi has been known to beat the odds before, in spite of herself.

On that thought, Ami decided to take out her Jedi Holicron, which was a library of all the knowledge and experiences of the Jedi Masters. She considered the device to be more of a mystic talisman than an actual computer databank, since she felt some sort of connection to the device. Once Ami took out the cube, it began to float in front of her as it glowed. She then links her mind to the device, just as a psychicconnectionis established…

(The following is an excerpt of the diary of Jedi Mistress Lady Usagi Ikkuko-Tsuus Tetok, the infamous "Oni-toyota of Desserts", who was guardian of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. May the Force be with her and her kin.)

_Dear Diary,_

_It is the start of the third year of this "Separatist War", and so far, the forces of the Republic have done great in beating back the Trade Federation's robotic forces. Having passed the inspection of the Jedi Council, with the urging of my master Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, I have been called to duty. Senator Padme Amidala is glad that I have done so, since it allowed her to have someone actually be there for fellow Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker. And even though he and Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn are close, Padme feels that I can reign in his fears and insecurities, since I am a closer friend of his._

_Besides, I was a witness to Padme and Anakin's secret wedding, so I can be trusted._

_Kami, I miss Ami and Luna already. And I have much to thank them for, since it was their help that freed me from the control of the Sith. However, their path is not my own, and I'll have to forge it myself. At the very least, the fact that I'll see them again someday has given me a renewed sense of purpose. And that no matter what happens from this point on, I'll make Ami and Luna proud of me._

As Ami breaks the mental link, she wondered why Usagi tends to be so close-off from her friends. Of course, she was proud of the Moon Princess. Why wouldn't she be?

'Then again, this whole mystery surrounding Sedako has me wonder if there was something that Usagi isn't proud to admit,' Ami thought. 'Could she have given me this, in order to under stand her better?"

Tbc.


	94. Part 94

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 94

Meanwhile…

Washington, DC: The J. Edger Hoover Building.

Down in the basement of the FBI, a review was being completed.

"So, Agent Mulder," began Special Agent Serena O'Hare, who was giving the task of reviewing the "X-Files" program. "You wish to extend your budget, yet you have yet to come up with any definitive proof of your assertions?"

"I'll have you know that Agent Scully's report have concluded the possibility that these cases are true," Fox Mulder counters. "And I have you know that Agent Scully's credentials have allowed these case some validity."

Serena turns to Agent Dana Scully.

"Any comments?"

"I have a question. What gives you the right to come in here for this impromptu inspection? And who are you anyway?"

Serena looks up, her glasses focused.

"If you are not sure of my intentions, ask Assistant Director Skinner. Or ask your friends from the Lone Gunmen if you want to confirm my identity."

Serena sets the paper work down.

"I'm here to make sure that every 'I' is dotted, and every 'T' is crossed. Whether or not these X-Files are true or not is immaterial. No, it's all about appearances, and I want to make sure that this operation is done professionally. I want competent agents who aren't blinded by ideology or personal tragedy. Get it?"

Mulder wanted to say something, but the look in Agent O'Hare's eye told him that it would not be wise to speak out of turn.

"Sigh. Anyway, I see no reason to not extend your budget for another year, but I do expect you two to be on your best behavior. Are we clear?"

"Yes," said Agent Scully.

"Anyway, you two can have lunch on me."

The two FBI agent looked Agent O'Hare with shocked silence, as she placed two gift cards on the desk.

"Hey, I may be a ball-buster, but I'm a fair one."

Shortly after the meeting, Agent O'Hare gets into a limacine.

"So, do we neutralize the operation?" said the man with the smoking habit.

"Put that thing out," said Agent O'Hare, the disguise form of Usagi Tsukino, also known as Lady Usashinko Rantsu. "And no, the X-Files or the agents will not be 'neutralized'."

"A pity.'

Usagi turns to the "Cancer-Man".

"However, I will not tolerate you allowing these aliens to have a free pass. Otherwise, I might have to have the Men-In-Black take care of the Consortium…permanently."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would, and, in spite of my absence from the Inner Circle, I still have a say in the Technocratic Union. The only reason why the Consortium exists is to allow better coordination between the Conventions in civil matters. Besides, if I wanted the nonsense that you have been doing done, I would have simply requested the services of Panopticon, which is a REAL military organization, not a 'wannabe' like the Consortium. I didn't help to create the Order of Reason or the Technocratic Union 1000 years ago to corrupt Humankind; I did so to save it from its own excesses, and the X-Files project is a part of that agenda. Are we clear?"

The Cancer-Man looks Usagi with bitter hatred.

"Crystal."

Later…

Okinawa, Japan.

Ever since Ami "Sailor Mercury" Mizuno left Okayama, she has been getting nose bleeds. On top of that, strange things have been happening.

First, she has been seeing clues from the video, such as a lone ladder.

A stray piece of meat with maggots crawling on it.

A portrait-size mirror.

A familiar-looking tree.

Even when not seeing signs of Samara's handiwork, Ami could feel the weight her impending demise. Still as a Jedi, she was to meet this challenge head on.

On another note, according to the last message she received from Usagi, Ami was to go to Okinawa to further her sword training from a man named Hattori Hanzo. Strangely, the message was purposely vague as to the location of this Hanzo. However, from what Ami could gather on her database, "Hattori Hanzo" was a skilled samurai-turned-assassin during the Tokugawa Shogunate era. But that was hundreds of years ago! Surely Usagi was incorrect in her message. Still, one can never under-estimate anything that involves the Moon Princess.

At any rate, if she survives her encounter with Samara's specter, Ami would make the point of looking up this mysterious figure.

As Ami walks down one of the older streets of the largest coastal town on the island, she notices an out of the way sushi-bar. It was a rather old-looking establishment, that enhanced, rather then detracts, its character. Normally, Ami would have simply moved on, but her hunger pangs made her make a different decision.

So, she went in the bar to have some sushi.

"Hello, there!" said the sushi-bar owner, as he looks up from his preparations. He was slightly balding, and wore a mustache. "I am surprised to see a pretty girl in this part of town."

"Thank you," Ami said with a blush. "Actually, I'm on my way to Okinawa National Park to relax."

"Oh," the man said, as he smiles. "Will you be going alone?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Actually, I wanted to check out the campsite there, so that I can plan a trip for my friends and myself. You know, scouting."

"Ah. Well, be very careful, young lady. Pretty girls should not go places without an escort."

"I will."

"So, tell me about yourself, and I will make you my very special dish, yes?"

Ami's stomach grumbled.

"I am hungry. It's a deal!"

While she ate her lunch, Ami told the man about being in school, and trying to go to a good university after graduation. When she finished, Ami thanked the sushi-cook.

"Oh, it's on the house," the man said, after seeing Ami reaching for her purse. "It's not everyday that one can have good company."

"Thank you, sir," Ami said with a bow. "I hope to come back this way when I'm done 'scouting'."

"You do that, and I'll continue to enjoy your company."

After Ami leaves the sushi-bar, the man picks up a letter that was addressed to "Hattori Hanzo". A bald man, who was walking through the front door with packages, looks at the sushi-cook.

"Who's that?" the man asked.

"That, my friend, is the latest apprentice of Lady Usashinko," the man said solemnly.

CRASH!

The bald man drops the packages, shocked to have heard that particular name.

"Hey!" the sushi-bar owner said. "Pick that up!"

"Sure, sure," the bald man replied, as he begun to set the packages on the bar itself. "I didn't know that Lady Usashinko was still alive."

"Huh. There's a lot that you don't know about her. What you should know is that I owe her a family debt."

"But…what about the fiasco regarding 'the Snake Charmer'? It was her that caused the problem in the first place!"

"I know. But as her retainer, I am under certain obligations that require me to fulfill her wishes. And based upon this letter, I should expect 'the Black Mamba' to correct this matter shortly."

"Ah. So Lady Usashinko's daughter will be coming here as well."

"Aye. I am to fulfill her daughter's request…even if it means going back on my word to never again make a weapon of death."

"And what of the apprentice?"

"If she survives what lies beneath that park outside of town, she will be staying here."

The sushi-bar owner, whose name happens to "Hattori Hanzo", looks towards the outside. And then at the bald man.

"And next time, use the back door! I'm trying to run a respectable establishment here!"

Later that afternoon, Ami checks into the same cabin that her friend Ryo Agawa and his classmates had used sometime before. She sits down on one of the sofa seats. Already, she can sense the dark forces at work. And then she looked at the television set.

CLICK!

Her Jedi senses rang out in alarm.

"This is it," Ami said quietly, as she took out her henshen rod.

"Mercury Star POWER!"

FWOOSH!

Where Ami once stood, now stands the warrior of Mercury, "Sailor Mercury"!

The television screen cleared, as it showed a well.

The Jedi Padawan removed her white robes, which were added to her super-heroine costumed. She took out her lightsaber, and stood ready. She was extremely nervous, as to what might happen.

In the television, a decrepit figure crawled and lurched towards Mercury…and then out of the television set!

"Samara!" Mercury said, as she pointed her 'saber's hilt at the specter. "You can't go on killing people like this!"

Samara looks up…

"NO!" Mercury cried, as waves and waves of psychokinetic energy nearly overwhelmed her. It was as if all of her fear from her life was being rolled up into one attack, and then amplified.

This…is…what…killed…Ryo! Mercury thought. It was FEAR!

"I got to…fight through this!" Mercury said, as she increased her psychic shields. Then, she focused her thoughts to perform an attack…

"Mercury Bubble BLAST!"

A fog bank cut Samara's line of sight, easing up her attack.

Mercury wasn't sure if she could take on Samara directly, but maybe she could do so obliquely.

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

As she sensed Samara's approach, Mercury stabbed her 'saber into the floor, cutting it. She centered her approach over the epicenter of the source of Samara's power.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS…

Mercury then used telekinesis to remove the flooring, where she saw a well's lid.

Just as Samara tried to make eye-contact again, Mercury "lifted" the lift the lid, and slammed it into Samara.

THUNK!

Samara was knocked back again. So far, the physical attacks have had some limited success, since the wraith was in the physical realm.

Mercury could feel the dark energy. In a way, she wished that Sailor Moon was here to help "dust" the wraith. However, this was her trial, and she was determined to see it through.

With determination, Mercury jumped into the well. She used her Force-based powers to slow her descent.

SPLASH!

Mercury coughed up the foul water, just as she saw that the well's lid was being placed back on.

"No!"

THOOM!

Mercury turned on her aura senses, and scanned around the darkened well. Something was in the well, with her…

Suddenly, Mercury felt something grabbing her arm. At the same time, images began to flood into her mind...

_She saw a woman being assaulted by a THING._

_She saw the woman giving birth to a daughter._

_She saw the daughter being abused by people who feared what she was._

_She saw the daughter turning to cruelty, after embracing her true heritage._

_She saw the daughter inflicting cruelty onto her parents, which results in the girl being sent to an institution…_

_A blond young woman, apparently a doctor, sits down in the middle of a white room. In the middle of the room sat the daughter._

"_Samara," the young woman said. "I'm trying to help you."_

"_I know that…grand-mother," Samara replied._

_The young woman looks at the girl._

"_Then you know," Lady Usashinko Rantsu replied, who was using one of her many aliases to try to help her grand-daughter. Unfortunately, her arch-enemy, "the Watcher of the Deep" had decided to take advantage of one her daughters, and thus forced an unholy union. It was the hope of the Watcher to create an emissary for which it could fully emerge in the real world._

_With her grand-daughter placed in custody, after the suicide of her mother, Samara's powers were dampened. Now, Usashinko would have to determine what to do with the girl._

"_I know that my Father wants to take this world from you…Moon Princess."_

"_You do know that by doing what your REAL father wants, many people will die."_

"_It doesn't matter. My father loves me! He'll make me his princess! And I won't stop for anyone, not even for YOU."_

_Lady Usashinko leaves the examination room, where a man is waiting for her._

"_Well, Usa-sama?" the man asked. He appeared to be westerner with the aura of Zen Buddhist. He gripped his Hanzo-made sword, while dressed in a gray business suit._

_Streams of tears fell from Usashinko's eyes. She had considered using her powers to cure her grand-daughter of the Wrym taint, but it could only be done if Samara wanted to be helped. And she especially couldn't have Samara get influenced by her son Genshin, especially with him being the problem child that he was of late._

"_Be merciful," the Rantsu matriarch replies._

"_Yes, my Master," William "Bill" Cain says, as he turns to leave the hospital ward of Tokyo General Hospital. As Usashinko's apprentice, Bill was obligated to perform certain tasks as her retainer. As soon as soon as Samara is prepped for her "special" trip, Bill will make sure to dispose of the body…_

"Oh, my god!" Mercury said, as she woke from her trance. It was because of Usagi that Samara was in the state that she was. How many people were killed because of the decision she had made?

With tears streaming from her eyes, Mercury picked up Samara's corpse.

"If you need to vent your anger for what Usagi has done, please do so to me…"

A tear falls on Samara's body…

Samara's body began to glow. Mercury found herself in a room filled with light. She could see Samara, now a healthy-looking spirit.

"Thank you, Ami Mizuno," Samara said. "Thank you for freeing me…Sailor Mercury."

In that moment Sailor Mercury realized what had just happened.

Samara wanted to be heard. She wanted to be listened to.

She wanted love.

Had Samara not have been seen as a monster, maybe her real father would not have seen fit to use her as one.

As Mercury fell into a state of unconsciousness, she wondered if she could ever understand Usagi…or even trust her.

When Ami found herself awoke, she realized that she was in an ordinary bedroom, while in bed.

"Where-?"

"Ah, young lady is awake," said a voice.

Ami turns to see the sushi-chef from yesterday.

"How-?"

"You were in an accident up at the campsite," the man said, as he sat down a plate of miso soup and tea. "Since you were far from your home, I asked the local magistrate if you could stay in my home. After all, I happen to be the head of the local chamber of commerce."

"Oh," Ami replied.

"Well, you get plenty of rest. Call me if you need anything."

As the man leaves the room, he heads into the living room. There, he saw a familiar face.

"Lady Usashinko," the man said.

"Lord Hanzo," Usagi replied. "I take it that my apprentice survived intact?"

"She is well. Samara's spirit has been released…as you predicted."

Usagi looks away sadly.

"I wish that none of this had to have happen, Hattori. You knew what Genshin was doing when I gave the order to do away with my grand-daughter. Had he learned of Samara's existence, he would have made the situation worse."

"And because of that decision, you former apprentice, MY student, felt obliged to take certain liberties. You seem to have reaped a lot of bad karma as of late."

"I know, old friend. I know."

Tbc.


	95. Part 95

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 95

El Paso, Texas.

A lone mosquito lands on the head of one of the coma patients. As soon as the insect stabs into that patient's forehead, something snaps with HER.

"AUGGGH!" the patient screams, as she bolts upright.

And Beatrix Kiddo, also known as "Black Mamba" of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squadron (or "DiVAS"), returns to the world of the living…

Okinawa, Japan, two days later...

For a week now, Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno was hanging out in the home of Hattori Hanzo, sushi-chef by day, sword-maker and samurai by night. At least, he used to be a sword-maker and samurai, until his last student used his master his teachings for great harm. Still, Hanzo was obligated to fulfill his family's oath to the Rantsu clan, and Ami was a part of that deal. So while Ami was getting better from her ordeal of dealing with the wrath of Samara, she was training.

"Ha!" Ami said, as she swung her practice katana. She was dressed in appropriate garb that was used in learning the arts of Iaido-ryu, the art of the Japanese sword. While Ami was trained in the use of the sword, she was learning the Hanzo style. The Rantsu-style used "grace", in the execution of the techniques, whereas the Hanzo-style used power instead. The Rantsu family was never one to rely on weapons, as a primary field of expertise, so there was never a need to develop it beyond a certain point. Then again, what the Rantsu clan lacked in weapon techniques, they more than made up for it in other areas.

"Ami!"

Ami turns towards the kitchen from the backyard. As far as everyone was concerned, she was Okinawa for vacation, and had taken a temporary job to help pay for the trip.

"Yes, Sensei?" Ami replied.

Hanzo peeked his head outside.

"I told you not to call me that!" Hanzo yelled. "Just address me as 'Mr. Ito'. I don't want anyone knowing who I am."

"Okay."

"Good. Now, I want you to get started on the sushi warps. Lunch is almost here."

Later that afternoon, Ami was sweeping the kitchen floor.

"Ami, we got someone staying with us for a month," Hanzo said, as he peeked from the dining hall. "So, I want you to get the spare bed."

Ami, with the help of Hanzo's assistant "Jiro", brought out a second cot. That's when she met Hanzo's other guest.

"Oh," Ami said, as she was startled by the woman's sudden move. As a Jedi, she was always calm and collected. "I hope that I didn't startle you."

The tall, blond woman squinted her eyes. Her face was ragged with pain and stress. After staring at Ami for a moment, the woman relaxed.

"Naw, it's nothing," the woman replied. "I didn't know that Hanzo had another guest here."

"I'm just staying for Mr. Hanzo's seminar, but I work in the kitchen downstairs."

"You look pretty young to be one of Hanzo's student."

"Well, I'm mature for my age."

"Heh. I guess you are."

The woman extends her hand to Ami.

"Beatrix Kiddo."

Ami accepts the hand.

"Ami Mizuno."

"Nice to meet you, Ami."

Since Hanzo's place was closed in the late afternoon, it gave Ami a chance to enjoy herself. So, she went to one of the ice cream parlors from down the street. It was there that an old friend shows her face.

"A rainbow sherbet, please," said Ami.

"Make that two," said a familiar voice.

Ami turns around, and sees-

"Usagi?" Ami exclaims.

Usagi was dressed in a sundress with pink button-down sweater tied around her neck. Her white parasol was by her side. She wore her hairstyle in a long, braid that went down her back.

"Decided to give up 'the meatballs'?" Ami asked.

"Naw," Usagi replied. "I only where 'em when I'm you-know-who."

After getting their cones, Ami and Usagi went down towards the beach, where they sat on a spare bench. There, over ice cream, the two began to talk.

"I must say," Usagi began. "You are making good progress on your trials."

"Uh, thanks," Ami said, as she fingered her thin, long braid that ran down the side of her face. According to Usagi, all Jedi Apprentices had one, including her. "However, I didn't know that these 'trials' were so…dangerous."

Usagi looked away.

"Of that I'm sorry. I can relieve you of having to take the Trials, if you want."

"Let me ask you this first. What do you know about Samara Saito?"

Usagi sighed.

"How much do you know?"

"I know that you had her killed by someone named 'Bill'."

Usagi looked away before returning her gaze back to her friend.

"Samara was my grand-daughter, spawned by one of my arch-enemies. I wanted to help her…but she was beyond helping. You remember my grand-daughter Anne, right?"

"Yes," Ami replies, as she recalls her time hanging out with the dark warrior Sailor Z.

"Well, her mother Aiko, MY daughter, had turned to evil…something that I refused to see. And because of that blindness, millions of people's lives were at stake. I didn't want to repeat that, especially since Samara had fallen under the control of her father."

Ami looks at her friend.

"Okay, I believe you…and I will continue my trials."

"Thanks."

Silence.

"I won't be in contact with you for a while," Usagi said, as she held her parasol overhead, as she and Ami continue to walk down the boardwalk. "I have to go an take care of some business."

"You seem to be such a globe trotter these days, Usagi," Ami replies. "How are you able to do this?"

"I got a 'life-model-decoy' subbing for me, of course."

"Figures."

"Look, I need for you to watch over Beatrice, as she settles her score."

Ami stops and looks at Usagi.

"How did you know about that?"

Usagi looks away in shame.

"It was my fault that I allowed Bill to train her-"

"What are you talking about?"

Usagi looks at Ami.

"Beatrice Kiddo is my…daughter."

"…"

"And William Caine was…a student of mine."

Ami looks away, and then turns back to her friend.

"Just when I thought I had known you, something new pops up."

"Ami…"

"Look, are you going to use me to clean up after your messes?"

"No, Ami. I want you save Beatrice from herself. I've gone on revenge sprees, and I know what is has done to me. Besides, how can I save her, when I had essentially abandoned her?"

"I see. Tell me, who is her father?"

"A man that I met by the name of Steve Rogers-"

"CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

"Sheesh! It's not like I want this bit of news to be heard."

"Okay, okay. So you and 'Steve' and a relationship…?"

"Yes, when I used to work within the intelligence community. It was around that time that I took on Bill as my apprentice as well."

"Don't tell me he's a-"

"Exactly. And Beatrice may or may not know that her 'lover' is a Sith."

"A WHAT!"

"Yes, a SITH. You remember that Dark Tyranus trained me as a Sith Acolyte, right? Well, I used that experience to further my own training over the years in the 'Grey-side' of the Force."

"So, how did Bill become a Sith?"

"That, I don't know. All I knew is that it wasn't until he nearly murdered Beatrice five years ago that I learned that someone had taught him the tenets of the Sith Lore. It certainly explains how he had gotten so powerful over the years."

"Now I get it. You want me to run-interference for Beatrice…and face Bill just in case."

"Right."

"But…why don't you face him yourself?"

"Because whoever taught Bill is out there, and the reason for my trips abroad is for me to track down Bill's teacher. Besides, I…owe him for saving my life."

"Oh. Well, I'll do what I can."

As Usagi continues her impromptu debriefing, Ami wonders if she will ever complete her trials, with these constant revelations.

Weeks later…

"No," said Beatrice, as she packed her things for Tokyo. "I don't need some little girl following me around."

"But I need to, Bea-chan," Ami replies. It's hard to believe that her newfound friend was going to KILL BILL…

For the past month, she and Beatrice were training together in "Hanzo-ryu", one of the more deadly assassin styles involving the Japanese sword. Ami asked Usagi why she needed to follow Beatrice around…

A week before, on a boardwalk near the beach, two friends were an intense conversation.

Tbc.


	96. Part 96

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 96

Later…

"If you feel that way…" Ami says.

"Look, I know that you care, and it's sweet," Beatrice says. "But I don't need a shadow."

And with that, Beatrice leaves Hanzo's place.

As Ami looks outside, after seeing Beatrice leave through the front door of the sushi-bar, Hanzo comes up to her from behind, and stands next to her.

"You will be leaving, right?"

"Yes, sensei. I got to make sure that I protect Beatrice from harm."

"Then, I have a blade for you," Hanzo said, as beckons Ami to follow him. They go up stair to his collection of swords…swords that he has made over the years. He picks up on particular sword. It was slightly shorter than most of the swords, and the sheath was a rich blue color. Ami noticed that the handle had a watery wave pattern etched in guard.

"Well?" Hanzo said, as he handed the sword to Ami.

Ami gracefully took the sword. She then removed the blade from the sheath.

ZING!

Ami examined the sword. It was a beautiful work of art. Near the guard on the blade was the symbol for Mercury etched on the surface. Then, she noticed something.

"This blade…it's reversed."

"Aye," Hanzo said. "It's based on a design that my great, grand father came across during the Meiji Restoration. He had met a man who had refused to kill, but was an expert of a sword with a reverse blade. Thus, I have made one for you."

Ami accepted the blade and bowed.

"I will use this sword with honor, sensei."

A few hours later, in the city of Tokyo, Beatrice Kiddo, now dressed in yellow, biker gear, rode to the "Blue Leaves Club", a place where her first prey, Miss O-Ren ("Cottonmouth") Ishii, a yakuza crime lord within the city proper. Of course, the Mishma clan were members of the council, since their silent partners, the Rantsu clan, rather keep their hands clean.

Beatrice parked her yellow "Ninja" cycle in the parking lot behind the club, and goes in to the place through the kitchen.

"Hey, you!" said one of the cooks. "You can't be in here-!"

One look into Beatrice's eye told the cook not to say a word. The cook quickly turns his head. Unknown to Beatrice, a non-descript waitress with blue hair passes by…

Twenty minutes later…

"OREN ISHII!" Beatrice roars. She had cornered Oren's chief assistant and close friend Sophie Fatale, a dark-haired, half-Japanese/half-French woman. She was there when Beatrice and her friends were massacred in El Paso, Texas in a wedding chapel five years ago.

Miss Oren Ishii, dressed in a white kimono, and her entourage comes out from their secluded room. Standing next to her was her personal body guard Gogo Yubari, a sadistic killer who was of Ami's age. She wore a typical catholic school girl's uniform (black suited jacket, loose bow-tie, and gray, pleated skirt). Her hair was long with bangs.

"Beatrice," Oren said simply.

Beatrice was determined to make O-ren suffer, before she went after her. So, with Sophie standing there with her left arm raised on a beam, Beatrice decided to christen her Hanzo blade with Sophie's sacrificial left arm…

ZIP-!

CLANG!

Everyone turned to see that another sword was blocking Beatrice's.

"Ami!" Beatrice asked.

At the last minute, Ami blocked the attack with HER Hanzo blade.

"I cannot allow you to do this, Bea-chan," Ami said. "If you are going to…kill, do so in honorable combat."

Ami then produce a pair of handcuffs, grabbed Sophie, and cuffed her to the bar. She then steps forward.

"Miss Oren," Ami began. "I come to implore you to do the right thing, and accept Miss Kiddo's challenge honorably."

Gogo smirks.

"And who might you be?" asked Oren Ishii.

"I am a friend of Lady Usashinko Rantsu."

Everyone in the room gasps.

It's no secret that upon her parents' death, at the hands of the late yakuza Boss Matsumoto, Oren was taken in by Lord and Lady Rantsu. And it was no secret that Lord Heihachi Mishma took advantage of the situation by having Bill groom her to become an assassin. This resulted in a falling out between O-Ren and Usashinko, who had tried her best to give the orphan a better future.

"I don't know how you know the 'Moon Princess', but name dropping will not protect you from me or my associates."

"That is most unfortunate, Miss O-Ren."

Ami steps forward. She then points her blade at O-Ren.

"I am Ami Mizuno, a student of the Rantsu School of Anything Goes of Martial. On my honor, on behalf of Lady Usashinko, I have pledge my loyalty and service to Beatrice Kiddo."

"Then, I shall see you fulfill obligation," Oren replies.

As if on cue, some of O-Ren's entourage steps forward.

Beatrice steps forward, sword in hand.

"This is MY fight," Beatrice says, as she prepares for battle.

"I know."

"Fine," Beatrice says, realizing how determined Ami is about her course of action. "Just stay out of my way."

"Fine," Ami replies, as she raises her reverse sword.

"You've killed anyone before?"

"…"

"On second thought, never mind. Just be careful."

And with that, the fight began.

Ami used her reversed blade to disarm and neutralize her opponents, while Beatrice killed hers. Ami used her extensive training to circumvent her opponents moves like a master born..

"Wow, you're good," Beatrice says, as she parried and sliced her opponents.

When there were no more flunkies to fight, Gogo Yubari steps forward.

"Hi!" said the psychotic girl, as she drops her ball-and-chain weapon. When it fell on the floor, it released the blades inside.

"I'll take this one," said Ami.

"Fine," Beatrice says, as she steps back. "You kids have fun."

Ami steps forward. Gogo reminded her friend Rei Hino.

"You don't have to do this," Ami said, as she raised her sword.

"Like you, I'm obligated to my mistress," Gogo replies. "Ha!"

Gogo used her weapon to strike against Ami. Ami ducked, dodged and back flipped out of the way. She raised her sword, but was caught by the chain.

YANK!

Weaponless, Ami had to deal with more attacks unarmed. However, as a student of Anything Goes Martial Arts, being unarmed was merely a state of mind. So, noticing the floor board underneath Gogo, Ami stomped.

BANG!

"Ah!" Gogo said, as she sailed towards the ceiling. There was a glass ceiling over head…

CRASH!

And out Gogo went.

"Most impressive," Beatrice said, as handed Ami back her sword.

"Thanks!"

"You ARE a student of Lady Usahsinko, after all," O-Ren says, as she claps.

Just then, the sound of motorcycles and footsteps could be heard all around the three. Then, a bald man, with a Kato mask and black suit, run into the club. He was followed by eighty-eight henchmen, all dressed in black, and wore masks.

Ami looks at Beatrice.

"Let me handle them, while you deal with O'Ren," Ami pleaded.

Beatrice looks at the girl. She couldn't place it, but there was something special about her…

"Yes, let her handle things, while WE have our business," said O-Ren. "You have NO idea what she is capable of."

"Fine," Beatrice says, as she looks at Ami. "Be careful."

As Beatrice heads up the stairs, the "Crazy 88" parts the ways. When Beatrice and O-Ren enters a private area, Johnny Mo and his army turn their attention to Ami.

Ami raises her sword.

"Let's get this over with," Ami says.

"AH!" said Mo, as he and the Crazy 88 charge forward…

Beatrice had delivered the finishing move, as the top of O-Ren's head is sliced off.

"Did it," Beatrice said tiredly. Then, she remembered something.

"AMI!" Beatrice says, as she ran back inside. When she got to the club itself, she saw an amazing sight.

Sitting on the floor, all tied up, was Johnny Mo and the Crazy 88. Gogo Yubari was also tied up, but she was tied to a post. Beatrice scanned the room, where she saw Ami sitting next to the bound Sophie Fatale, while reading a large black book.

"How-?"

"Had some difficulty for a moment there, when Gogo came back in," Ami said. "By the way, I got Sophie's notebook."

Ami tosses the book to Beatrice, who caught it.

"It gives the location to the rest of the DiVAs. Oh, and I called the police. They should be here shortly."

Beatrice nods her thanks, as she walks up to Sophie.

"Be glad that Ami is here," Beatrice says. "Otherwise, you might have joined Oren in the afterlife. Now, here's a message that I want you to give to Bill…"

After the incident at the Blue Leaves Club, Beatrice and Ami flew to Los Angeles, where they would find O-Ren's other associates. Besides Bill and O-Ren being the cause of the massacre at the chapel in El Paso, there was the African-American woman Venetia ("Copperhead") Green, Bud ("Sidewinder") Caine, Bill's half-brother, and the one-eyed blond-bombshell Elle ("California Mountain Snake") Driver. Now, Beatrice, having dealt with was O-Ren, she was going to deal with Venetia Green…

The commandeered, custom-truck, called "The Pussycat-Wagon" makes a stop at non-descript neighborhood in Pasadena, a district in the Los Angeles County area. The truck was yellow with pink flaming racing stripes, whose wheels were American made.

"Wait here," Beatrice ("Black Mamba") Kiddo says, as she gets out of the truck.

Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno nods, then her eyes widen.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something…?"

"Naw," said the tall, leggy blond, as she puts her bowie knife in her back strap. "The sword stays."

Beatrice was going after a woman named Venetia Green, an athletic black woman who went by the name "Copperhead" back during their days in the DiVAS.

"Do you need…help?" Ami asks.

"I'll call for you if I do," Beatrice replies, as she closes the door of the truck. "So, just sit tight."

Ami sits back in her seat. She had to trust her friend Usagi that she knew what she was doing, when she said that she should look after her daughter Beatrice. And it wasn't easy trying to convince the headstrong young woman of the wisdom of this.

Ten minutes later…

CRASH!

Ami looks out of the truck, and could see Beatrice fighting a black woman inside of the house. She wondered if she should do something about it…

Then, a school bus stops, letting off a little mocha-colored girl.

"Oh, no!" Ami said. She quickly gets out of the truck, and goes to the child.

"Hello," said Ami, as she stopped the girl. The little girl looks up.

This didn't go unnoticed.

"Baby," said the black woman from inside. "Come here."

The little girl runs to her mother.

"I didn't know you brought friends," Venetia says.

"She's okay. But you and I still have unfinished business," Beatrice says. "Ami, go back to the truck. Now."

Ami did as she was told.

The entire affair resulted in Venetia trying to shoot Beatrice, while Venetia's daughter Nikitia watched; Beatrice used her bowie knife to end the standoff.

"Let's go," said Beatrice, as she gets back into the "P-Wagon".

"What about the girl-?"

"Call the police then. They'll handle things."

And with that, Beatrice and Ami drive off.

**Tbc.**


	97. Part 97

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 97

A few days later, near the Mojave Desert…

Camping just outside of Bud ("Sidewinder") Caine's trailer, Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno meditated. She was sitting on a lawn chair under a beach umbrella, while reading an applications physics book, listening to country music, and sipping lemonade. She used her extended senses to observe the actions of Beatrix ("Black Mamba") Kiddo, as she walked back from the local town's gravesite. She was wondering weather or not she should help…

"Why didn't you come and get me?" said a voice.

Ami looked up to see a dirty Beatrix, and hands her a canteen filled with water.

"One, you said that you could handle things on your own, and two, I don't know how to drive."

Beatrix looks at Ami, before grabbing the canteen.

"Fine," Beatrix says, as she pours water over her head. "So, is Bud around?"

"As a matter of fact, both he and his 'friend' Elle Driver are having a meeting in his trailer."

"Good," Beatrix says, as she wipes her face with her hand. "I'll handle those two-"

"Uh, no," Ami said, as she gets up. "I haven't had anything to do all day."

"You know, you're not as naïve as I thought you would be," Beatrix says with a smile. "Okay, here's what we are going to do…"

Bud had thought to sell Beatrix's sword to Elle, as well as collect a reward for burying Beatrix alive in the local cemetary. However, Elle double-crossed Bud, by putting a real Black Mamba in with the suitcase of cash. Now, with Bud feeling the full affects of the snake venom in the face, Elle thought to get away with finally vanquishing her nemesis Beatrix-

POW!

Beatrix had gotten on the roof of the trailer during the commotion between Elle and Bud. And when Elle opened the door to leave, Beatrix swung from the roof, and kicked her square in the chest.

POW!

And that's when the two squared off in combat. Elle tried to use Beatrix's sword against her, but Beatrix had found Bud's own Hanzo blade.

CLANG!

Meanwhile, Ami goes to Bud, who was on the verge of dying. Originally, she was to be Beatrix' back up, but then the double-cross occurred. Ami didn't like to see anyone suffer, so she decided to apply the healing aspects of the Force…

Ami placed her left hand on Bud's face, and her right hand over his chest. She had to keep Bud's heart and brain alive, long enough to forcibly remove the poison. Thank goddess that she was studying to be a doctor, otherwise she wouldn't know what to do.

As Ami began to heal Bud, she sensed the presence of the Black Mamba that poisoned Bud. Just as it was about to strike from behind, Ami turns her head.

"Don't," Ami said simply.

The snake did as it was told.

"Uhhh," said Bud.

"Relax, Mr. Caine," Ami said, as she got up. "You're still feeling the effects of the poison."

Bud crawled to a chair.

"Who…who are you?" Bud asks.

"A friend of Lady Usashinko Rantsu, Mr. Caine," Ami said.

"Oh, I guess I owe the Moon Princess a favor, then," Bud said with a smirk.

"That's between you and her, Mr. Caine."

"AHHH!"

Bud and Ami turned to see Elle thrashing about. Beatrix slumps forward.

"She lost an eye," Beatrix said simply. She then looks at Bud.

"Bea-chan, he has already suffered a near-death experience," Ami said. "You have your revenge."

Beatrix looks Ami.

"Go deal with Elle," Beatrix says, while keeping an eye on Bud.

Ami nods, and goes over to Elle. She was still thrashing about, when Ami quickly touched her forehead.

"Sleep," Ami says.

THUMP!

Ami began to patch up her wounded eye. She was under no illusion that Elle reaped what she sewed, but as an aspiring doctor, she didn't like anyone to suffer.

"What are you two going to do now," said Bud weakly.

"You know what, Bud," said Beatrix.

"Humph. And I take it that the Moon Princess approves?"

Beatrix looks at Bud square in the face.

"My mother has nothing to do with this."

Beatrix knew about her mother Usagi, after an enemy of Usagi had murdered her foster parents, in an attempt to use Beatrix for blackmail. And while Beatrix accepted the truth of her origins, she still resented Usagi for abandoning her, which is why she later hooked up with Bill ("Snake Charmer") Caine's DiVAS, out of spite.

"Oh, I see."

Ami walks over to Beatrix and Bud.

"I've calmed her," said Ami. "But she needs medical attention."

"I'll get her some help," said Bud.

Ami looks at Bud.

"No, really. There's nothing worse that I can do for her that Beatrix has done."

With that, Beatrix gets up, sword in hand.

"If I ever see you again, I'll kill you. Have a nice day."

"Humph," Bud responds.

And with that, Beatrix and Ami leave the trailer behind. As the two walk back to their truck.

"So, you know about your mother's involvement," Ami began.

Beatrix looks at Ami.

"Of course I did, Ami," Beatrix says. "I've known ever since I saw you talking to Usagi back in Okinawa."

"Then, why didn't you try to stop me?"

Beatrix stops.

"Because…I can use a friend. And I was curious as to what role Usagi was playing in all this."

Ami smiles.

"Come, I can use a shower or something. Whew."

A few days later, Beatrix and Ami are driving, in sports car, along the Yucatan coastline, where they were to go meet a man named "Mr. Escobar", who knew the exact location of Bill. When they met the for Spanish drug lord, Ami was shocked at how degraded his prostitutes were.

"How can women allow themselves to be used like this?" Ami asked Beatrix, as they resume their trip.

"Let it go, Ami," Beatrix says, as they drive off from the roadside café. "Some people make bad decisions."

At night, they come up to a private resort, where they meet Bill himself. However, the biggest surprise came when it was revealed that Beatrix did not loose her child after all.

"Bang, bang, Mommy!" said the light-brown haired girl. She was pointing a plastic toy gun at Beatrix.

"Hey, Kiddo," said Bill, who was dressed as a Kung Fu westerner. "You're dead."

Beatrix lowers her real gun.

"Oh, and your friend can come out of hiding."

Ami peeks out from behind the couch.

Bill gets up, and picks up his daughter.

"You're hungry, Phoebe?" Bill asks.

"Yes, Daddy,"

"Come, let's eat…"

Ami was watching what was going on, over peanut butter-and-jelly sandwiches.

"Tell me, Ami," Billy says, as he hands his daughter her sandwich. "How long have you known Usagi?"

"I've known her ever since Middle School."

"Ah, yes. You met one of her many incarnations."

Bill then turns to Beatrix.

"Why don't you and Sophie go see a movie in her room? I would like to speak to Miss Mizuno."

Beatrix took Phoebe in her arms.

"Her room is the second one on the left, down the hall."  
Once Beatrix and Phoebe leaves, Ami turns Bill.

"What do you want?"

"I had heard that you are a Jedi Padawan. Is this true?"

"I am."

"I see. Let's…test those abilities."

And with that, Bill used the Force to send Ami outside. Ami recovered quickly, and took out her lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

Bill took out his lightsaber.

"I haven't used that in a while," Bill says, as he took out his own lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

"Let's dance, shall we?" said Bill.

As blue and red 'sabers clashed, Ami thought about all of the events that led to this moment.

Ami thought about her time in the past, fight alongside the young Jedi Padawan Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok, the Onitoyota of Deserts.

She thought about her battle against the spirit of Samara, and how she was willing to risk death by taking a chance at trust.

And now, she was dealing with a believer of the Sith philosophy and former protégé of Lady Usashinko.

Ami ducks and weaves. She parries the blows, but is being pushed back. She then spots her sword. At the last minute, Ami uses the Force to block a deadly blow, by pulling it from its position.

CLANG!

All Hanzo swords were made from adamantium, which were perhaps the strongest material in the universe. Captain America's famous shield was made from it, as did Wolverine's skeletal frame. So a hit by a lightsaber was not going to matter much.

"Most impressive," said Bill.

Using two swords, Ami pressed forward. She blocked, jab and weaved; she parried and thrust her weapons. Finally, she saw an opening.-

"I…win," said Ami.

Ami had gotten passed Bill's defenses. Her sword arm was at Bill's throat, while her lightsaber hand had forced Bill's weapon towards the direction of the ground.

"Most impressive, Jedi," Bill said. When Bill deactivated his 'saber, Ami steps back and deactivate her lightsaber. Then she used the Force to sheath her blade.

"Usagi has taught you well. When you see her again, tell her I said hello. Now, go get Kiddo, and watch Phoebe for me. I want to talk to her."

Ami looks Bill.

"You have my word that I won't attack her if she doesn't initiate an attack on me."

Ami nods.

Eventually, after a long conversation, Bill and Beatrix had it out while sitting at a table in the back patio. Using a combination of sword moves and misdirection, Beatrix used the "Five-Point Buddha Fist" technique, learned from the hands of the ancient Pai Mei, the senior head of the White Lotus Society (or simply known as "The Triads"), and a friend of Usagi's, to give Bill a delayed heart attack. Still, even after being responsible of the massacre at the chapel in El Paso, Texas, Beatrix loved the guy. The only reason why Bill did what he did, was because he hated the idea of Beatrix being a housewife, and especially hated the idea that she hid her pregnancy from him. Bill, if nothing else, was a narcissistic psychotic, something that had caused a falling out between him and his master Lady Usashinko Rantsu in the first place.

And with that bit of business concluded, Beatrix and Ami, with a sleeping Phoebe in the back seat, drive off into the night. They were unaware that Usagi had watched the whole thing unfold, from her room from above. Earlier in the day, Usagi had one last conversation with Bill, when she was visiting her grand-daughter Phoebe. However, she had promised not to interfere while Beatrix had her revenge.

"Well done, Ami," Usagi said, as she picked up her phone to have her people collect Bill's body. "Well done."

Thus, that was that.

A week later at the Cherry Hill Temple, in Tokyo, Japan…

In a private ceremony, where the Sailor Scouts usually meet, Usag Tsukino, also known as "Jedi Mistress Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok", also known as "Lady Usashinko Rantsu", also known as "Sailor Moon", steps forward to Ami, with one of her purple lightsabers in hand. Both were dressed in their Sailor Scouts guise, and both wore cloaks with hoods (Usagi's was white, while Ami's was blue). Witnessing this was Usagi and Ami's friends, the Inner Scouts, Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba, Beatrix Kiddo and her daughter Phoebe.

"Ami Mizuno, kneel," Usagi commands.

Ami did as she was told.

Then, Usagi lowers her 'saber near her left ear.

"By my RIGHT as a Jedi…"

Usagi expertly moves her 'saber near Ami's right ear.

"By the HONOR of the Jedi, I dubbed thee Knight-"

With a single swipe, Usagi cut off Ami's single Jedi Padawan braid, which went down the right side of her face.

"-Of the Republic!"

Ami rose and bowed.

"Good going, Ami!" said Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino, as she went to her friend.

"Man, I wish Usagi chose me to be a Jedi!" lamented Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino.

"It's hard to believe that Meatball head is good at teaching anything," Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino says.

As Ami received her adulation, she looks at her new friend Beatrix Kiddo. She doesn't know what to do, but she did promise to stick around for a while.

Usagi goes up to Mamoru Chiba.

"Hey," Usagi says.

"Hey," Mamoru replies. "How're things?"

"Fine. I've been busy lately."  
"I see."

For a while, Usagi and Mamoru have been cool about their relationship. This gave each other time to get to know each other. After all, ever since Usagi revealed herself to her friends, Mamoru wasn't sure if Usagi still loved him, especially after that incident in Okayama some time ago.

"You want to get something to eat?" asked Mamoru. "My treat."

"I would love it. Besides, I want to introduce you to my new family…"

**Fin.**


	98. Part 98

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 98

*******

**Calm, thinking villains, whom no faith could fix, Of crooked counsels and dark politics."**

- **Alexander Pope**

**"You better get 'bad', jack. 'Cuz if you don't get 'bad', you're gonna get SCREWED!"**

- _**Richard Pryor's character from the movie **_**"Stir Crazy"**

***

Usagi Serena Tsukino, also known as the heroine "Sailor Moon", flew high into the night sky, over Tokyo, basking in the light of the full Moon, while wearing her nightgown. She had long since abandoned the notion of being modest, though she was not about give any one a "free show". So far, Dr. Bombay's drugs have kept the dark aspects of her being in check, so now she can focus on training. After all, Usagi wanted to be ready for when the Demon Tournament begins.

For now, though, Usagi wanted to relax…and to feel the freedom that may no longer be hers for much longer.

"Usagi…" said a voice.

Usagi turned around to see a dear and special friend.

"Clark," Usagi said simply. "I'm glad that you're up and about."

"Thanks," Superman replied, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Dealing with 'magic' is always a pain."

Usagi nodded. When she still had her godly aspect, she, as Sailor Moon, took on an out of control King Thor, Lord of Asgard. Because Thor possessed the fabled "Odinspower", after the death of his father Odin, Thor was able to defeat the Man of Steel and many of his allies. It fell upon Usagi to take on Thor, whom she had known since their early days as members of the Avengers, and even earlier during the Mythic Age. Though Usagi did not when her fight against Thor, she was able to talk to Kami-sama through the Asgardian monarchs. After all, all supreme deities were aspects of the creator of the Universe, and Thor was no exception. In the end, an understanding was reached between Usagi and Kami-sama, which resulted in Thor backing off from his pledge of having direct interaction with Midgard as a monarch of Asgard, and the release of Superman and his allies. Usagi was stripped of her "carte blanche" use of her powers.

"I heard through the grapevine that you haven't been yourself lately," Superman said.

"Yeah," Usagi replied. "My powers are all wonky, and one of my children wants to kill me. Go figure that out."

"You know me. I may be able to bend mighty rivers to my will, but there are always things that I don't understand. For instance, I find kids interestingly…'complex'."

"Speaking of kids, when is the last time you've spoke with Lara?"

"This afternoon I believe, as a matter of fact. That's why I'm here."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you."

"Hey, we've been friends for a long time," Superman replied.

"We've been more than…friends, Clark," Usagi replied gingerly.

Indeed, this was truly the case. In fact, they have been more than just "friends" at one point of their relationship.

Since the Meiji Restoration, when Japan went through its own modernization process, Usagi and Ranma (as "Usashinko" and "Ranshin" respectively) have been involved in world affairs, though not at first. They spent most of their "wanderings" in the Americas, starting in the 1860s, when Abraham Lincoln was assasinated. And since then, and maybe because of that, the two became paladins of sorts, though not in all cases.

Scene: Bacon Hill, Colorado.

"So, who's visiting us?" Byron Sully asked, as he made room in his wagon. While in town, he wanted to pick up some supplies.

"She is an old friend of mine," Dr. Michaela ("Mike") Quinn replied, as she fidgeted. "We went to medical school together, though I suspect that she was more familiar with the body than she let on."

Finally, a wagon comes into town.

"That must be her," Quinn says.

When the carriage stops, the driver's companion lets out one of the passenger.

"Michaela!" Usgai said, as she steps out. She was wearing a frock, shaw and bonet.

"Bunny, it's good to see you," Quinn says. "How was the trip from the Far East?"

"It was wonderful. I brought you some gifts that you might like. Oh, and my husband Ranma couldn't make it with me this time, but he wanted me to say 'hello' for him."

Just then, one of her trunks from atop the wagon fell.

"Watch out-!" began the stagecoach hand.

Usagi looked up, and caught the large trunk with one hand. She then quickly sat the trunk down.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"I am perfectly fine, sir."

"We should get going," Byron said, as he began to pick up Usagi's trunk. He was surprised at how heavy it was.

"Would you like some help?" Usagi asked.

"No, I think I have it..."

Scene Two: Walnut Grove, Minnesota, 1870s.

"It's okay," Usagi said, as she tended to Mary Ingalls. Her fever was rising quickly, which threatened to cause Mary to become blind. "Ranma should be back with those herbs I sent him for."

Usagi and Ranma had been living with the Native Americans of the region for a while, taking on the manners and dress of the indigenous people. Usagi wanted to learn the traditions of the medicine shamans, while Ranma loved being in the outdoors. In fact, they were invited to stay with their old friend Duncan MacLeod, who was married to Native American. This changed when to so-called "Indian Wars" hit. Separated from their friend, Usagi and Ranma escorted and protected as many Native Americans as possible, while escorting them across the Canadian border, after the massacre at Wounded Knee. Afterwards, the couple continued to to roam the American Northwest, until they came across the Ingalls family. Taking pity on the oldest daughter, Usagi decided to cure the girl of her blindness.

"Can you help her?" Charles Ingalls asked. He was worried not only for her daughter, but also about what Nellie and her mother would say if they knew that he was asking a medicine woman for help.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Ingalls."

Thankfully, in spite of the harsh winter, Ranma came back with the rare herbs.

And Mary's potential blindness was cured.

Scene Three: Dodge City, Kansas, 1880s.

U.S. Marshall Mat Dillion sighed. He was suppose to get some help from a Federal agent on some case, and yet he and Kitty was now being held hostage at Doc's barn.

"Go easy on yourself, son," Matt Dillon said.

"Shut up! You see, if I have you, the government will pay the ransom!"

Then, they all heard a knock on the door.

"Wait here," the man said.

Slowly, the man walked to barn door.

"Yeah?" the man said, as he cocked his gun.

Suddenly, the barn doors were knocked completely off their hinges. Standing there was a girl dressed a slim, form-fitting cowgirl outfit with a hint of Native American culture.

"Howdy," Usagi said, as she tipped her hat. "I believe that you're under-arrest?"

"Not on your life, witch!" the man said, as he shot his pistols at the girl.

Usagi smirked, as she leaped out of the way. She rolled, pulled out her twin six-shooters, landed, and fired off a couple of shot. One hit the man's gun, and another hit a loose bale of hay, which promptly fell on top of the man, knocking him out in the process.

"Wow," Usagi said, as she holstered her guns. "And to think Ranma was having all the fun hanging out with James West and Artemus."

Usagi then took out a throwing knife, and threw it. The blade sliced into the bonds that held Matt and Kitty, the saloon owner.

"Mighty impressive," Matt said. "I didn't know that the governement were employing women."

"Only for special circumstances. This guy right here is wanted for 'white slavery', a business that I was working undercover at the time."

Scene Four: The Ponderosa, Nevada.

"Thanks for allowing us to stay, Mr. Cartwright," Ranma said, as he packed his bags. Usagi was still in the kitchen with their old friend Hop Sing, where they were trading recipes. They had met when Ranma (in his Lord Ranshin guise) was the head of the Japanese consulate in Hong Kong. Sing was a cook in the Rantsu home.

"Well, after what you did for the Mendez family, its the least we could do."

Ranma and Usagi had uncovered a plot by some unscrupulous land grabbers to steal the Mendez farm, all because the Mendez could not afford to pay an unfair tax. Thankfully, Ranma's breaking point uncovered enough gold deposits to pay the taxes for years to come.

Scene Five: Santa Fe, New Mexico.

"We're gonna kill that 'China-man'!"

Kwai Chang Caine was surrounded by some white guys. Dozens in fact. As a Shaolin priest, he was against the unneccesary use of violence. Still, he would have to deal with them, when something fast moved within their midst. Suddenly, mem were being thrown all over the place. When the dust cleared, standing before Caine were two people. One was dressed in a form fitting cowgirl clothes (with hat), while the other was in Chinese clothes (and sported a pig-tail).

"Master Caine," Usagi said, as both she and Ranma bowed.

Caine bowed likewise. He noticed Usagi and Ranma's "tiger and dragon" marks on their forearms, which he first noticed when Caine entered the Shaolin order.

"It is good to see you again, Usagi, Ranma," Caine replied. "Your timing is, as always, impeccable."

Usagi and Ranma was meeting up with Caine in order to help him find his half-brother.

Usagi and Ranma would continue their roles as champions and wonderers in Europe and their colonial strongholds. Mostly, a typical "case" was rather mundane. However, the Victorian era's "Age of Reason" brought out the "monsters" into the forefront. If there weren't mad scientists and their creations to deal with, it was the sorcerers; if they didn't need to deal with the vampires, they had to deal with the werewolves, or "ghosts".

Sometimes, dealing with ghost had unusual consequences...

Scene: London, England.

"I am the ghost of Christmas cheer. WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Usagi felt embarrassed playing the role of of a ghost. Unfortunately, due to a misunderstanding, she and Ranma assumed the worse, when they came upon the spirits of the Christmas holiday. So, Usagi casted a spell to banish them into the Immateria.

Thankfully, St. Nicholas, also known as "Santa Claus" informed them of what they had done.

So now, while Ranma and Claus went to retrieve the ghost of Christamas Past, Present and Future back from the Immateria, Usagi had to entertain Embennezer Scroouge.

"You're NOT a ghost," Scrouge with a smirk.

"Yes I am! See? I wear white sheets and float on the ground."

"Well, if you're the ghost of Christams cheer, how come I am not feeling cheerful?"

Usagi sighed. This was going to be a LONG night.

The dynamic duo didn't have problems with dealing with the Faerie folk too much, unless it was to occasional ogre or something. Though they never knew why, the reason for the cordial relationship between the Fae and theses "hunters" had to due to Queen Titania and King Oberon's edict. Titania was Usagi's daughter by an elven elder, whom Usagi had met during the Mythic Age. And even though Usagi never saw her daughter ever again, Titania made it a point to watch over her mother in secret; it was her right as the Queen of the Fae.

Incidentally, it was around this time that these two teamed up with another couple, trained together, and participated in the infamous "Demon Tournament". Though that team, called "Team Togura", won, both Ranma and Usagi declined to accept their prize; Ranma didn't need a cure for his curse, and Usagi didn't trust demons. Genkai, the only other female on the team, simply wanted to be left alone, but Togura wanted to become a demon in order to stay young and powerful. Ranma wanted to kill Togura right then and there for his traitorous act, but Usagi forbade him not; Usagi hoped that one day, Togura would see the errors of his way. After all, she was a hopeless romantic.

Needing a break, the Rantsu couple returned to Americas, and participated in many adventures throughout the two continents. If they weren't looking for gold in the Yukon, they were looking for treasure in the lost city of "El Dorado", though, in El Dorado's case, they were visiting old friends who were holding their share of the city's gold.

In the United States, Usagi and Ranma lived rather well, though their obviously non-American appearances tend to make them stand out in a crowd. Usagi had a better time of it, since she was a natural blond. Ranma handled the situation like he always did: with his fists. Thankfully, both Usagi and Ranma's Good Samaritan acts went a long way in securing good relations with the Americans.

Towards the end of the 19th century, Usagi and Ranma had taken up "adventurism", whether it was exploring lost civilizations, exploring the Wild West of the Americas, exploring the Outback of Australia, exploring the depths of the sea, or even exploring the Moon itself; they even competed in a contest, with a mutual friend, where they had to race around the world in eighty days. Whenever the duo were not part of "Wild Bill Hitchcock's Traveling Show" (where Usagi learned her awesome marksmanship skill from Annie Oakley), they teamed up with the likes of Pecos Bill, John Henry the Steel Drivin' Man, Paul Bunyan, Casey Jones, the Lone Ranger and Tonto, the Vigilante, the Rawhide Kid, and a host of other American metahumans, mundane and otherwise, to fight against the villainy of that era. A case involving a young Tom Sawyer would reacquaint the Rantsu couple with old friends. The result was the formation of the modern "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", when Professor Moriarty, an arch-nemesis of the famed criminologist Sherlock Holmes, tried to start a war between Prussia and Great England.

Tbc.


	99. Part 99

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 99

Fall 1899: London, England.

"Come on, Ranma," Usagi said, as she stepped out of the carriage. She was the style of dress of the typical Victorian Lady, and it showed her royalty. "We don't want to be late."

Ranma, on the other hand, was decidedly uncomfortable his suit. He much preferred to wear his Chinese clothes.

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he adjusted his bowler hat. "You always want to kiss the behind of any new boss we get."

Usagi sticks out her tongue.

The two were escorted to an undisclosed location, where they are greeted by their escort.

"Lady Usashinko, Lord Ranshinko," Mr. Bond said, as he greeted his arrivals.

"Mr. Bond," Usagi replied, as she curtsied.

"Hey," Ranma said likewise.

"How was your vacation in South America?" Bond asked.

"It was alright," Ranma replied. "Almost got eaten by an anaconda."

"'Almost'?" Usagi interjected. "You DID get eaten by that snake!"

"No, that's getting swallowed. Eating involves the digesting system."

Usagi rolls her eyes.

"Ah, well, we have a meeting to attend to," Bond said.

And with that, the Rantsus were escorted to a disclosed location underneath the Royal Metropolitan Library. There, waiting for the three, was an assembled group of interesting characters.

"Hello, I am called 'M'," the distinguished gentleman with the mustache said. "I will be the head of this new project that Her Royal Majesty has authorized.

Usagi looked over at the group. She recognized them from her and Ranma's "hunting" days.

"I believe you know Lord Quatermain, Miss Harker, and Captain Nemo," M said.

Quatermain appeared in a heavy coat and his hunter's hat. He nodded.

Mina Harker, who dressed like a recent widow, nodded likewise.

Captain Nemo, of Indian extraction bowed his acknowledgement.

"And then there is-" M began.

"An invisible man?" Usagi asked.

"Ah, how did you know?" said a voice, as clothes and hat formed around a shape.

"I got good hearing," Usagi replied. "I'm am surprised that someone else was able to duplicate the formula."

"Oy, just the recipient," the voice said. "Rodney Skinner's my name, gentleman thief's the game."

"Charmed," Usagi said.

"Anyway," M began, "I would like to welcome you all the newly formed 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

M would go on to tell the group that their mission was to stop a madman, known as "The Phantom", plunging Europe into a World War. But first, they had to pick up another member of their illustrious group.

As the group left the building, Usagi walked by Mina Harker's side.

"Mina, I'm sorry for your loss," Usagi said.

Mina looked at her old friend.

"I manage," Mina replied. "Besides, I do not think that Jonathon would have stayed with me if he was alive, thanks to my…condition."

"Aye."

"And how are you feeling these days?"

"As well as I can be, Mina-chan," Usagi replied. "My body has since incorporated the traits that were inflicted upon me, especially after mastering my inner 'Beast'."

Mina smiled.

"And I as well, Usagi. Still, at least your True Self has allowed you master it easily."

"I suppose so…"

Usagi recalled when she was being used as an experiment, where Count Dracula used "Vessectitude", which is the art of "flesh-crafting", to do unspeakable things to her. Thankfully, Ranma and fellow monster hunter Gabriel Van Helsing, Abraham's younger brother, rescued her.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked caustiously.

Usagi looked up, fangs bared and eyes blazing. She was covered in filth, and was locked down in a basement of Castlevania, one of Dracula's many dormiciles. Gabriel had his weapons on ready.

"...Ran...ma?"

Ranma turned into his Sailor Sol persona, as she knelt down to her lover.

"Usagi, hold my hand."

Usagi cautiously grabbed hold of her beau. When that happened, Sailor Sol grew bright, as her energy flowed into Usagi. When it was all over, Usagi's vampire curse was lifted. However, her body went through such a radical change, from her time spent under Dracula's care, that she inherited the power of the Dhampir. Dhampir, while weaker than a vampire, had the strengths of a vampire, but none of a vampire's weaknesses. Mina Harker was a full vampire, but had tamed her beast.

"I guess we're lucky to survive our...experiences," Usagi said, as she turned her attention back to the present.

"I suppose so," Mina replied.

Below them, was a man.

"Hello," said the scruffy man in the wool cap and pea-coat. Waiting by his side was an automobile.

"Pretty sweet, Ishmael," Ranma said, as he got inside the car.

"It's a new addition," Ishmael said, as he got into the drivers seat. "Picked her up a few years since the last time you and the Lady were aboard the "Nautilus".

"'Nautilus'?" Quatermain asked.

"You'll see," Usagi replied.

Eventually, they came upon the older section of London, where Mina Harker would "convince" their next member.

"Hello, Dorian," Mina said, as stepped forward.

"Hello Mina," Dorian replied, as he let the group in. "Be thankful that they have you to convince me to join your little group."

As they went into Dorian's main study, they noticed that a picture was missing. Still none spoke about the significance.

"Now," Dorian began, as he sat down in his chair, like a regal prince, "why should I join your team?"

"Because it is your duty, Grey," Quatermain replied. "I don't know why they want a fop like you to join, but-"

Quick as a flash, Dorian had his cane sword at Quatermain's throat.

"Be careful with your insults, sir."

Ranma was about to do something, but Usagi stayed his hand with a glance.

"Now, now," said a booming. "Is that anyway for team-mates to fight?"

Everyone could see that they were surrounded a band of armed men.

"I don't think you have been invited into my house," Dorian said, as he lowered his weapon.

"It does not matter what you think," the Phantom said, wearing a silver mask and fur coat. "This 'League' of yours is at an end!"

Quatermain looked around. He then noticed one of the armed men, who was nodding.

"Well, then, the game's a foot," Quatermain.

Suddenly, the masked man turned his weapon onto his compatriots…

BLAM!

That's when the shooting began.

With the start of the melee, each Leaguer made their move. Quatermain ducked and covered, while Dorian casually took the rounds. Ranma leaped into the fray, dodging bullets in the process, with Nemo following right behind. Usagi muttered a spell, creating a shimmering barrier in the process.

"Are you a witch?" the Invisible Man said, as he took off his gear.

"Uh, no," Usagi replied. "Just a simple spell caster, Mr. Skinner."

Then, with a flick of her wrist, a group of the armed men flew back.

"Simple my behind!"

Quatermain picked up a stray gun, and turned to point it at their ally.

"Hey, I'm on your side!" the masked man said, as he brought cover to Quatermain. "The name's Sawyer. Tom Sawyer. I'm with the U.S. Secret Service."

"What's an American doing on this side of the pond?" Quatermain asked, as he fired upon his foes.

"The U.S. government sent me to see if this Phantom's actions is going to involve the U.S. President McKinley doesn't want the United States to get caught up in a European war."

"Well, then, welcome aboard."

In short order, the Phantom's men were reduced in numbers, while the Phantom himself fled. One of his men grabbed Mina from behind.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll cut her throat!"

Slowly, Mina's eyes turned red.

"I do not think so," Mina replied with finality.

Moving at lightning speed, Mina broke the assailant's grasp, and bit him in the neck with sharp fangs.

CHOMP!

Mina sank her fangs in deep, draining blood in the process. Then, she discarded the carcass, and straightened herself out.

"Um, you missed a spot," Tom said, who was almost in a state of shock.

"Oh, thank you," Mina replied.

"Quite a group of characters we have here," Skinner replied.

"Well, count me in, then," Dorian smirked.

Afterwards, the group would head for Paris, France, where the League would pick up their other member, Dr. Jekyll (with his "Mr. Hyde" persona), who would provide the muscle for the group. From there, the LXG would go on to Venice, Italy, where they would stop the assassination attempt by the Phantom. His targets were the world's leaders, who were attending a peace conference there. However, he targeted the League itself, where he used Dorian Grey's narcissism to get biological samples from the League members themselves, and blue prints of Nemo's "wonder machines". In fact, it turned out that the Phantom was really "M". Worse still, "M" was really Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes' arch-nemesis; Moriarty had survived his supposed death, and had laid the ground work to infiltrate the British and German governments to garner the resources to become a war profiteer.

Once that plot had failed, Ranma and Usagi stayed on with the League for many years afterwards. They would still learn many things while members of the League, including taking up an apprenticeship with the great Houdini. Houdini, a master illusionist and escape artist, were amazed of Ranma and Usagi's abilities, so much so that he was willing to share his secrets with them, and vice-versa. What happened after that was as mysterious as Houdini's "death".

When the First World War, 1917, took place, Ranma was killed in a battle in France after saving the life of a family friend. Usagi, knowing what her former husband was capable of, found this disconcerting, since she hoped that her "visions" were wrong. Nevertheless, Usagi made sure that Ranma would be reborn into a nice family back in Japan, and made sure that this family would raise him in an appropriate manner; she also "locked" his Jusenkyo curse until Ranma came of age. Thus, until HER Ranma returned, and after the family "business" was placed in guardianship, Usagi was on her own.

In the 1920s, Usagi spent much of her time living in luxury in Europe and in America as a "flapper", "hanging out" with the Vanderbilts, the Rockefellers and other American "blue bloods". She occasionally took up a mission for the U.S. government, or go off on an adventure with her colleagues, such as "The Shadow", Flash Gordon, Indiana Jones, Tom Strong, Tarzan the Ape-man, Sheena (the Queen of the Jungle) and Doc Savage, to name a few, within the League, but she was a dedicated hedonists. The death of her beloved Ranma took a toll on her, so she dived straight into the life of a high roller. It was during this time that Usagi had cut her hair short, drank alcohol, smoked thin cigars and gambled.

A few months later, Usagi received an assignment from the U.S. government, as she has been since the end of the so-called "Great War". Recently, she returned from the Middle East, after investigating an alien artifact. From her past life, Usagi recognized it as a "stargate", as developed by her people and their allies back during the Silver Millennium days. She knew that there was no way at that time to activate it. One, only a few people in the world knew, herself included, which knew how to activate it; Usagi also knew what could come about if the 'gates on Earth were re-activated. Given the level of technology that the world had to offer, she was not about to risk Earth's safety just to satisfy a scientist's curiosity. So she fudged her reports and left it at that.

Now, Usagi has a new assignment, ferrying important documents to South America. To her, it was nothing but "busy-work", since any courier worth his or her salt could do the job well.

Tbc.


	100. Part 100

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 100

Summer, 1923: Southern Miami Air Field, Miami, Florida.

Captain Philip Blankenship strode into the air-base main office, where the U.S. Army Air Corp was stationed.

Usagi simply looks at the career military man with bemusement.

"I'm glad that you could make it, Miss Moonchild," Blankenship said, as he sets his briefcase down. He then grabs himself a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"'Tea', if you have some," Usagi replies.

"Fair enough. I take it that you file?"

"Yes, yes I have, Captain. I still think you should have chosen someone else for the mission."

"Nonsense. The Peronists have been given are contacts difficulty. So we want you to go down to straighten things out."

"Right," Usagi smirked, as she sipped her tea. "And I take it that the government wants to make sure that their donors' 'assets' are secured, no?"

"It doesn't matter what you and I think, Bunny. Our job is to ensure the American way."

"Ha! That's funny."

"I take it that you have sympathies for the Bolsheviks?"

"Don't be absurd. Any political stance taken to an extreme is bad for everybody. The Reds SAY they care, but they are willing to justify killing people to get to their goal."

Usagi recalls her mission in Russia, when she was only able to save Alexi and Anastasia. Fearing that Lenin would send out his headhunters after the Ramanov siblings, Usagi planted enough false leads to allow Alexi and Anastasia to escape, including planting false memories into a polish girl who had recently immigrated to America. It was one of the few times Usagi actually hated herself for playing with other peoples lives.

As for the Romanov siblings, Usagi sent them forward to the Crystal Tokyo timeline, where her future self would train the two to rebuild a devastated Russia, which suffered a climatic change.

"Let me clarify something. Doing the bidding for the government of the behalf of big business is stupid, and could muck up our foreign policy for years to come."

"Be as it may, you have your assignment."

"Humph!"

Usagi and Blankenship are escorted to the main hanger, where Usagi's pilot was prepping their plane. It was the latest of the prop planes, which could fly further and faster than the average model.

"Miss Rockwell?" Blankenship asked.

A red-headed woman looks up from her final plane check-up.

"Ah, Captain," the woman said. "I take it that your companion is my passenger?"

"Yes, Miss Rockwell," Blankenship replies. "Diana Rockwell, meet Bunny Moonchild, your passenger."

"Please to meet you, Bunny!" Diana says, as she shakes Usagi's hands.

"Charmed," Usagi said simply.

A few hours later, Diana and Usagi are on their way. Before taking off, Diana places a photograph of a little boy on the dash board.

"Cute kid," Usagi said, as she adjusted her aviator's cap and goggles.

"Yeah, Steve is quite the cutie," Diana replies. "He takes after his father."

Usagi merely nodded.

About a few hours into a flight, storm clouds could be detected.

"Looks like we're heading into choppy weather," Diana said.

Usagi nodded. There was something strange about those clouds.

She also sensed great magic at work.

"Diana, we have to change course," Usagi replied.

Diana nodded, as she adjusted the controls.

Usagi looked behind her, and saw that there were storm clouds behind her.

This looks more like a trap.

"Diana-"

The storm clouds suddenly engulfed the plane, forcing Diana to take evasive actions.

"Hang on-!"

Usagi merely sat for the ride, knowing that they were being transported by this "chaos storm".

A few minutes later, their plane was heading for an island. Much of the plane's fuel was spent, due to the storm's weird nature.

"Hold on," Usagi said, as she unbuckled herself.

"What are you-?"

Usagi jumped out of the plane, and flew underneath it. She then provided enough lift to stabilize the plane's descent. Once the plane landed on the island's beach, Diana hopped out.

"What the heck was THAT?"

"I'll tell you later," Usagi replied. "We got to know why we were brought here."

Usagi noticed how quiet things were. However, she noticed signs of battles everywhere among the ruin buildings. Diana brought her pistol to bear, not really sure what was going on.

"Now, no matter what, follow my lead," Usagi commanded.

The ruins were still fresh, after seeing smoke emitting from the wreckage.

"What could have happened here?" Diana asked.

Before Usagi could answer, a group of female warriors come charging in.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" yelled the group.

Usagi narrows her eyes and judged the situation. She then flicked her right wrist, causing an invisible force to knock away the attacker in front of her. Usagi suddenly reached behind her, grabbed the Amazon from behind, and tossed the warrior into the pile of female warriors.

Diana was about to shoot her gun, but Usagi shock her head, indicating to her colleague to not utilize her weapon.

"Hold, Amazon," Usagi said, as she locked her wrists in an "X". "We come in peace."

The lead Amazon gets up to study Usagi.

"State your name, stranger."

"Usagi Tsukino."

The Amazon's eyes widened, as did Diana.

"Princess, is that you?" the Amazon asked.

Usagi takes a look at the Amazon, as she takes off her helmet.

"Lyrissa?"

Usagi hadn't seen the Amazon since she, T'Pol and Hoshi Sato, of the Enterprise, were in the Mythic Age.

"This is a sign from the gods," Lyrissa says. "Princess, the demons from Hades have broken free."

Lyrissa tells Usagi that demon from the Underworld have broken free of Lord Hades' imprisonment, and was using the island's "Crack of Doom" to make their escape. Queen Hippolyta was in the thick of things with the Captain of the Guard Phillipa and her garrison.

"Great. Diana, stay by the plane. I need to deal with this-"

"No way, Bunny. Or is it 'Usagi'?"

"Both are legal names, Diana."

"Fine. I want to help."

"Okay, then, you know how to fight?"

"All I need is this .45," Diana replied, as she cocked her pistol.

Usagi rolls her eyes.

Over the next few days, Usagi fought with her Amazon sister in trying to contain the damage done by the demons. Unfortunately, the situation became worse when Hades had sent his minions of "Hundred-Handed" after the demons. The Hundred-Handed were amorphous beings with 100 hands, and a single eye. And they were gigantic to boot, and they didn't get care who got in their way.

"Hippolyta, watch out!" Usagi said, as she tried to get free from her throng of demons.

Hippolyta would have been dead, from a deadly claw swipe, had it not been for Diana's timely intervention.

BANG!

Diana fired upon the demon with her gun.

Unfortunately, the demon was only mildly injured. So, it turned its attention to Diana herself…

"DIANA!" Usagi yelled, as she rushed over…

SCRUNCH!

The demon took a huge bite out of Diana, decapitating her in the process. Usagi responded by decapitating the demon with her sword, which was issued to her at the start of her involvement in the Amazon's conflict.

The unfortunate thing that occurred next was that the Hundred-Handed recognized Usagi for her role in their master's embarrassment way back in the Mythic Age. So they pounced on her. Seeing this, the Amazons rallied around Usagi, as she fought off the minions. Still, with no other recourse, the Moon Princess "powered up" her aura to the highest it has ever been to date.

And with that, Usagi blacked out.

When Usagi came to, she was in realized that she was on the Isle of Healing. Sitting by her side was Hippolyta.

"Little sister, you're okay," Hippolyta said with a smile. "We were worried that the Amazon Nation would loose another warrior."

"And…Diana...?"

"I'm afraid that she…was lost," Hippolyta replies sadly.

Usagi didn't know Diana well, but she shed a tear nevertheless.

Sometime later, in an office at the Department of War, a meeting was taken place.

"Not only did you not complete your mission, but you lost a valuable pilot!" Captain Blankenship replies.

Usagi merely nods, gets up and hands him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"My resignation, Captain; I quit."

"You can't quit! You have a contract-"

"Save it, Captain. Like I said before, we shouldn't be lackeys to the whims of big business."

And with that, Usagi storms out.

A few days later, in Arlington, Virginia, Usagi stands apart from an ongoing funeral for Diana Rockwell. At the funeral was Diana's ex-husband, U.S. Air Corp member Captain Ulysses S. Trevor and child Steve was standing there amongst the mourners. Silently, she swore that little Steve Trevor would get to the best education her clan can buy.

After a few years of being directionless, Usagi attended the University of Illinois, Chicago, with her friend Indiana Jones, who was working on his post-graduated studies. Together, they took classes to study Antiquities and Archaeology. While Indiana wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, Usagi wanted to look after him for Ranma's sake, who sacrificed his life for the Indiana back in the First World War. Ranma and Usagi had known the Jones since the Spanish-American War, when Dr. Henry Jones. Indiana's father was a member of Theodore Roosevelt's "Rough Riders" unit. Ranma was a member of the 'Riders, while Usagi worked uncover with the Cuban rebels in the resistance movement. So, for their friend Henry's sake, Ranma reportedly sacrificed his life to save young Indiana's life.

At least, that's what was told to the widow Usagi. Her friend Duncan MacLeod did the honor of retrieving Ranma's body, though he was never told that Usagi had every intention of "rebirthing" her husband.

After the war, Usagi went with Indiana to watch after him, while both attended college; it was Indiana's first time in college, while it wasn't for his friend. There were close calls in the intimate department, but Usagi's love for Ranma was still just as strong. She wasn't quite ready to move on, knowing that Ranma could return again someday. So, Usagi staved off any feelings for the future adventurer, other than that of a friend. In the years since, even after the Great Depression hit in 1929, Usagi had participated in many hair-raising adventures with Indiana, including one where the Ark of the Covenant was re-discovered.

Tbc.


	101. Chapter 101

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 101

Summer, 1933: Somewhere in the Aegean Sea.

(A/N: In "Raiders of the Lost Ark", the Ark was "recovered" in 1936. I'm fudging the dates in order to make sense of my timeline.)

"Don't look, Bunny!" Indiana cried, as the Nazi were about to opened the Ark. "You too, Marion!"

At the moment Usagi, Indiana, and Marion Ravenwood, Indiana's ex-girlfriend was tied up at a stake on some Nazi-controlled island in the middle of the Aegean Sea.

When Rene Belloq, the French archeologist who was working for the Nazis, opened up the Ark, the spirits began to spew out. Both Dietrich, the garrison commander, and Gopler, the Gestapo agent, were shocked at these turn of events.

The guardians of the Ark swarmed the place. One of them turned to Usagi.

"YOU ARE THE MOON PRINCESS. YOU SHOULD NOT OBSERVE THIS MOMENT."

"I know what you want to do, guardian. Don't do this thing."

"WHY WOULD YOU PROTECT EVIL MEN?"

"Because the Son of God has shown the Way."

A brief silence.

"VERY WELL MOON PRINCESS. THEIR LIVES ARE IN YOUR HANDS."

And with that, the place whites out.

When Indy and Marrion could open their eyes, they saw that everyone, except Usagi, was reduced to infancy.

"How-?" Indy began.

"Because I took a chance on these guys," Usagi said, as she secured the lid of the Ark. "They will get a second chance at a new life, and perhaps they'll do better."

Marrion looks at Indy.

"Don't expect me to change diapers, Indy!" Marrion said.

Eventually, the Americans were able to secure the Ark, as well as find a place for the "orphans" that had discovered along with the artifact. Only Usagi knew where the Ark went, and she was not about to tell.

Incidentally, recovering lost artifacts for the American government was not the only thing Usagi did. Knowing about the Nazi's desire to create the so-called "master race", Usagi used her knowledge of advanced bioengineering to help the Federal government create its own 'super-soldier' program…

Spring, 1941: New Mexico.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Moonchild," the government attaché said, as he greeted Usagi. "General Blankenship speaks highly of you."

"I'm surprised, considering what happened years ago," Usagi said, as she unwrapped the head-scarf. With Ranma looking for a place to stay in Fawcett City, Usagi was called back into government service. Recently, she was reunited with a German ex-patriot, whom she had worked with back in the late1920s while attending the University of Berlin in Germany. Dr. Abraham Erskine had went on to perfect the theories that he and she had worked on, and since took those theories with him when he defected to America.

And it was a good thing, too, especially with the rise of the Nazi regime in Germany.

"Well, I don't know about the history between you two, but you are highly rated as a top-notch government agent."

"Yeah. So…this is 'Operation: Rebirth'?"

"Indeed. If we are successful, we could have a who battalion of 'super-soldiers'."

"Humph."

As far as the world knew, Operation: Rebirth was located underneath a diner near a local U.S. Army base. As the governmental entourage went past the security 'screens', they found themselves within an underground complex. There, in the main bay, was the assembled "test-subjects", along with the medical personnel and military.

"What is this…woman doing here?"

A stern-looking general beckoned his security.

"Sir, this is Bunny Moonchild," the government attaché said. "She is here on the behalf of Washington."

"She looks…'Oriental'."

Usagi steps forward.

"General…Chester Phillips, I presume?" Usagi replied. "I am here at the request of an old colleague, and at the request of YOUR superiors. Yes, I am 'Oriental'. In fact, I am of Japanese extraction. And let me say this: one word from me, and I can have you reassigned to the Artic. Is that clear, General?"

General Phillips looks at the governmental attaché, who nodded his head.

"My…apologies, Miss Moonchild. With the highly sensitive nature of the project, we have to be very careful."

"Apologies accepted."

"Thank you," Philips said. "Now, if you follow me…"

As the entourage went through the bay, Usagi couldn't help how far along the project was.

"Miss Moonchild, from your file, I take that you worked with Dr. Erskine before?"

"Yes. I had made a discovery of some extracts in Bavaria while on an archeological dig back in the 1920s. Supposedly, they were the basis for a drink used to create the legendary 'Berserkers'."

"'Berserkers'?"

"Yes. It was said that Lord Odin needed mortals to do His bidding. And so a select group of Viking warriors became Odin's iron fist. Unfortunately, the drink that made these guys powerful also made them psychotic."

"I see. Well, according to the doctor, he has perfected his serum."

"If Abraham did, it means that he was able to rid the impurities, as well as create an acceleration process to guide the test subjects' development."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because these were the theories Abraham and I were working on before I concluded my research in Berlin. I'm just surprised he was able make the breakthroughs that he did."

When the group arrived to the actual testing site, they were greeted by-

"Bunny!" a portly man said, as he greets Usagi.

Abraham! Usagi replied in German. I see that the good life has treated you well.

"Ya, I eat too much brokwurst, Fraulien," Dr. Erskine said with a chuckle.

"Hey, don't complain. I eat too much myself."

"And you don't show it. Come! Let me show you what we have done so far…"

As Usagi observed the proceedings, one of the test subjects looked around nervously.

"Who's he, Abraham?"

"Him? His name is Rogers. Steve Rogers."

"What are his chances of being selected?"

"They are very good. We choose him among a cross-section of youths, from a variety backgrounds."

"I'm glad. It's too bad that you guys have to circumvent the military's racial segregation policies in order to gather a good pool of 'volunteers'."

"It's regrettable."

Usagi continued to stare at Steve Rogers.

"So how much of my work did you use?"

"Well, based upon our various correspondences, I was able to duplicate the chemical compound that naturally exist in your body."

"I thought that you had trouble with the amino acid sequencing?"

"But that's the thing. The materials that you found in Bavaria acted as buffers to the compound, neutralizing the harmful effects that we discussed."

"Wait a minute," General Philips interjects. "You're saying that Miss Moonchild's blood is the basis for the super-soldier serum?"

"Not exactly. Bunny's unique bio-chemistry is what helps neutralize the harmful effects of the Berserkers' elixir. Essentially, the super-soldier serum is the, a lack of a better term, the offspring of two radical strains of enhancements."

"So, what can you do, anyway?" Philips asked.

"That's classified, General" Usagi replied. "Nothing personal."

"I see. Well, let's get started then."

Steve Rogers was selected to be the first to take the serum. Using applied radiation, the effects of the super-soldier serum would be accelerated. Usagi decided to personally wish the boy luck.

"Hey, kid."

"Um, hello," Steve replied. "Are you new here?"

"Somewhat. Look, I want to wish you best of luck."

"Thanks. I really hope that I can do something for my country."

"PLEASE GET TO YOUR STATIONS!" said the announcer.

"Well, break a leg," Usagi said with a wink.

"Thanks."

With Steve strapped onto his bed, the tests began. Dr. Erskine injected the super-soldier serum in several key places, including the thyroid gland. Afterwards, radiation is applied to stimulate the serums effects.

"BEGIN PHASE TWO."

As Steve was bombarded by the radiation, he began to go through a radical change. His muscles mass grew, while his bone structure altered. At the same time, Steve's senses were hyped up to extraordinary levels.

And when it was all over, frail Steve Rogers became the first "super-soldier".

"How do you feel, my boy?"

"I feel…great! Weird, but great."

"Wow," Usagi said, as she stepped forth. "You were cute before, but you look marvelous."

Steve nodded with a noticeable blush.

"Congratulations, Dr. Erskine," General Philips said. "You may have done America a favor."

"If that's the case, then this project ends!" yelled a voice.

BAM! BAM!

Usagi barely had time to notice the bullet hitting her back. As she went down, she saw that her friend Abraham falling besides her. Before she blacked out, Usagi saw Steve jumping up to stop the assailant…

"Miss Moonchild?"

Usagi woke up in a medical ward. There, standing beside her was Steve.

"Steve?"

"We were worried there for a moment," Steve said. "You've been out of it for a week-"

"A week!"

"Hey, take it easy! We were just worried that the bullet that was lodge in your spine was a crippling injury."

Just then, General Phillips walks into the ward, with the government attaché in tow.

"I'm glad that you are well, Miss Moonchild," Philips said. "We do have questions about the nature of the assassination."

Philips held up a plastic bag with the bullets.

"May I-?" Usagi asked.

"Sure."

Usagi, after struggling to sit up, took the bag. She studied the rounds and came up with a startling conclusion.

The rounds were made out of "Premium", a special alloy that is made to cause aggravated damage to anyone who was not human or mortal. It was the same material that almost killed her ex-husband Clark.

Usagi knew that the Technocratic Union, a group of techno-magi, routinely manufactures the alloy, but why would they target her and Dr. Erskine? Abraham was a member of that group, and his research would go along way in helping disseminate their hyper-science. And certainly, the Council of the Nine Traditions, a group of mystics, didn't have a beef with her, even though Usagi was integral their lore as a "Wild Card". So, the only one responsible for the assassination attempt on her life…

…was her son Genshin.

"So, any ideas?" asked Phillips.

"None, General."

"Well, rest easy. With Dr. Erskine's death, we may have lost the secrets to the serum."

"You mean, Abraham didn't leave any notes?"

"None. He didn't want to risk having the serum fall into enemy hands."

Usagi nodded. The truth was that she could reverse-engineer the serum from Steve's blood. But if this…"Red Skull" she keeps hearing about, there was too much risk involved. After all, the Nazi doesn't need a race of "supermen" running around.

Still, there was the matter of Steve Rogers to consider.

"General, I have an idea that could prove beneficial to the U.S."

Everyone in the ward perked their ears.

A few months later, Captain America, America's "Super-Soldier" breaks unto the scene. Usagi makes sure that Steve receives the best training possible.

Tbc.


	102. Chapter 102

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 102

Furthermore, Usagi did help fulfill her own duties as the Moon Princess, when it became apparent that a magical champion was needed…

Summer, 1941: Fawcett City.

"Would you like a paper, Miss?" said the boy.

Usagi looked down to see a ten-year-old boy.

Yes, he's the one the wizard told me about, Usagi said. She had been summoned by an old friend to choose a new champion, especially with the coming storm on the horizon.

"Yes, yes I would," Usagi said with a smile. "Say, would you like to come with me? There is someone who would like to meet you."

The boy looked at the young woman for a minute. The sincerity of her eyes told the boy that she could be trusted.

"Sure, Miss."

"Great! By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Billy."

"Mine's Bunny."

And with that, Usagi took young Billy Batson to meet an ancient wizard, who with bequeath the lad awesome powers, saying a single word:

"SHAZAM!"

Both Usagi would adopt the boy, while she and her beau Ranma ("Wild Horse") Saotome trained Billy in the use of his powers as the World's Mightiest Mortal: CAPTAIN MARVEL.

Between 1942 until the end of the Second World War, Sailor Moon fought on multiple fronts.

As a covert agent, code-name "Moon Princess", Usagi went into the heart of the Axis front lines.

Scene: Shortly after the D-Day invasion of Normandy, France…

"What's up, Lieutenant?" Sgt. Saunders asked, as he came over to the check point.

"Well, it looks like we have a VIP to escort to this location," Lt. Hanley replied, as he handed over some briefing notes.

Saunders looks at the notes over.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope. We are to escort Miss Bunny Moonchild to a meeting with the French Resistance."

"Great, just great. We have to baby-sit some dame."

"Nevertheless, our platoon will provide escort. I don't like it, but those are orders."

Shortly after, the two meet Bunny Moonchild.

"Hello, Lt., Sargeant," Usagi said. "I take it that you two will be mys escort?"

Saunders lookd at Usagi. The way she conducted herself belied her young girl demeanor.

"Yes," Hanley replied. "Anyway, while we escort you to the meeting point, you are to do as we say. We don't want civilians to get hurt on MY watch."

"Understood. But don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

Taking a rifle left on a case of equipment, she smoothly breaks it down.

"You got a towel or something?"

Saunders nods, as he hands Usagi a rifel rag.

"Thanks. As I said before, I know my place."

Deftly, she puts her M-10 automatic rifle back together.

"That's good to know," Hanley said.

"Great. Say, Sargeant Saunders, are you related to a Shiera and 'Speed' Saunders?"

"Yeah, they're my cousins."

"I can tell by your eyes."

For the first time, since the North African campaign, Saunders smiled.

"Well, if you don't mind some grumpy platton sargeant for company, I would be honored in escorting you."

Usagi smiled.

Scene Two: Prison camp 13, Germany.

"Okay," Col. Klink said, to the assembled prisoners of war. "Command has been kind enough to allow Miss Luna Reinhold to take pictures of all illustrious camp, to show the world that we take care of our 'guests'."

"Most likely Klink wants to show the boys at the Gestapo that he's doing his job," Colonial Hogan smirked.

Hello! Usagi said in German, as she stepped out of Col. Klink's office. She was dressed in a stylish suit. I am glad to be here!

"Wow, what a fox!" said Carter, the African-American radio man.

Usagi looked directly at Hogan, and winked. She was there to pick up some important documents that the resistance movement had obtained. Luckily, Allied command used Usagi's skills to infiltrate the German intelligentsia. So now, she was playing the role of the civilian arm of the Information Bureau of the Nazi-led regime.

As the superhero named "Sailor Moon", Usagi was "the merciful warrior".

BLAM!

Sailor Moon delivered a right-cross to Garuda the Valkyrie's jaw. It shamed Moon that the Nazis were using mystical means to recall archaic aspects of the Norse gods. At the moment, Moon and Wild Horse had teamed up with the Invaders, led by Captain America, to prevent the Germans from encroaching into Macedonia, which was the northern province of Greece.

"You are brave, warrior!" Garuda said, as she got her spear ready. "You remind of the Amazon Princess."

"Guess what? I AM an Amazon Princess!"

Valkyries were warrior women from Asgard who possessed the strength and skills that rivaled the Greek variety.

Meanwhile, Captain America, with his side-kick Bucky, had to deal with the rest of "Axis America", using the flaming Human Torch (and his equally flaming side-kick "Taro"), the sea-king Namor the Sub-mariner, the fast Whizzer, the mysterious British agent Union Jack, and the star-spangled heroine Miss Liberty as back-ups.

"Let's get these jokers!" Captain America said.

At the end of the war, the entire "All-Star Squadron" (which included the Justice Society, the Invaders, the Squadron of Justice, the Freedom Fighters and the independent heroes) was assembled to fight the menace of "The Stalker", a warrior-god who was brought into the world by the remnants of the Nazi's "Thule Society". Usagi, having had connections with the Brimstone Society's agent "Bloodrayne", had warned the mystic members of the All-Stars too late. Thus, it took the combined might of the heroes to beat back Stalker and his super-powered agents.

"YOU CAN NOT STOP ME!" Stalker said, as he was slowly being forced back through the dimension from wince he came. Stalker, who looked like something out of the Mythic Age, was more than determined to destroy the world.

"No way, Jose!" Sailor Moon said. "Moon…Prism…MAKE-UP!"

The attacks on Stalker, thus far, were not effective. However, a simple, powered tiara to the head was more than enough to tip the balance.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

With Stalker knocked back, the gateway was finally closed, but not before Moon's tiara flew back into her hands.

"Dusted!" Sailor Moon said, as she gave the victory hand gesture.

Wild Horse merely rolled his eyes.

"Hey, she's YOUR girlfriend," Superman chuckled.

"Hey, you married her!" Wild Horse responded.

"And so were you," Hawkman replied.

"Heh," Captain America chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Namor said. "You two slept together on that mission in Italy."

"WHAT!" said several of the men, not including Wild Horse and Superman.

"She certainly gets around," Hawkgirl smirked.

Wonder Woman nodded. The stories that her mother Hippolyta had told her about her adopted aunt were unbelievable.

Nevertheless, the heroes of the Allied Powers won the war.

Washington D.C., 1952.

Usagi waited in the main lobby, as the House of Un-American Activities Committee concluded their proceedings. Ever since U.S. Senator Joseph McCarthy's political "jyhad" began, for right or wrong reasons, many of her friends and allies were forced into retirement. Usagi, being a covert operative, could not publicly prevent this from happening. In fact, both Superman and Wonder Woman had to cut deals in order to protect her from governmental scrutiny. Ranma had already returned to Japan to clean up the mess that their son Genshin had made of things in the home islands, though the fact that the U.S. government's deployment of two nuclear bombs cemented his decision to terminate his sevices. Usagi, having established deep roots in the United States, choose to remain behind.

"Hello, Miss Moonchild," said a voice.

Standing before her was Col. King Faraday, of the super-secret group known as "Task Force X". Specifically, Faraday is the head of the "men-in-black" division known as "Argent". His partner, Col. John Steel, was the head of an adventure group known as "Suicide Squad", which consist of those men and women who were disgraced in some form or another. Steel patterned his team off the military unit "The Losers", who disappeared while trying to ferry a Japanese scientist named Dr. Kenji Tomoe to a military. Ironically, Dr. Tomoe's grandson would be responsible for the release of an alien entity, while his grand-daughter, Hotoru Tomoe, the would-be "Senshi of Silence" known as "Sailor Saturn", would become a pawn of this entity.

"What do you want, Faraday?"

"I want to offer you a job, Miss Moonchild. We can always use another agent for my…organization."

"Save it. After what you did to rope Kal and Diana into your service, why should I join Task Force X?"

"We have some very potent information, in regards to your son Genshin Rantsu…information that could endanger your standing within the 'community'."

Usagi narrowed her eyes.

"Then I must inform you Genshin has been dealt with."

Usagi, not wanting to deal directly with her son, had used her contacts within the so-called "World of Darkness" to deal with Genshin. The result was dark scion of the Rantsu clan being sealed away, rather than being killed outright. Even if Usagi wanted to have her own son killed, Genshin would have simply been reincarnated, thanks to his Lunarian ancestry.

"I see. Look, your service to the United States has been invaluable. I know that the condition in letting you go was that Superman and Wonder Woman would work for us. Task Force X can use you, either as an agent for me, or as a specialist for Steel. In fact, do this, and we will make arrangements to not only prevent deportation, but also to give you solid identification credentials. Unlike your friend Ranma Saotome, you could fit in. You don't look so…Japanese."

Usagi wanted to bristle at the comment, but she kept her cool. It has been so difficult in defending a way of life that had an unpleasant "underbelly".

"So, Moonchild, what do you say?"

Usagi looked away for a second before answering.

"Count me in. But remember this, Faraday: as long as the government sanctions against Superheroes are in place, 'Sailor Moon' will NEVER work for the government."

"Fine, so long as you remember who's paying your paycheck."

And with that, Usagi got up and left the Capital building. She wondered why she was willing to sell out her principles.

From 1952 through 1960, Usagi worked for "Task Force X", either as an agent for "Argent", or as a specialist for "Suicide Squad".

As an agent for Argent, it was her job to put down rogue elements that the Federal government did not want to know about. One such person was her old team-mate "Hourman".

Scene: Gotham City.

Hourman ran after the assailant, who had attempted to assassinate the mayor of the city. Followed right behind were the local police, whom they were after Hourman for not registering his activities with the government…

Right now, all concerned were jumping over the rooftops, in a near-race.

When Hourman arrives turns the corner, he saw that the assailant was down on the roof, apparently unconscious. Standing over him was a familiar face.

"Bunny! What are you doing here?" Hourman asked. He and Usagi were both members of the Justice Society of America.

Usagi was dressed in a black suit (female-cut) and tie. She wore her hair in a bun, and sported a pair of shades.

"I'm sorry about this, old friend."

Hourman possessed 80 of Superman's strength, stamina and durability.

Usagi delivered a solid punch, knocking him backward.

Hourman looked at Usagi in shock.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Defend yourself!"

Hourman recovered his senses long enough to avoid another punch from Usagi. Hourman's abilities only lasted one hour per pill use, and he only had a few minutes left.

Hourman then delivered a right cross of his own, knocking off Usagi's shades. However, the blow only mussed her hair, since her extensive training over the years gave Usagi high-levels of durability.

Usagi caught the next fist, and jerked Hourman off his feet. And, after pulling him towards her, she rammed her fist into Hourman's gut.

"Oof!"

Hourman was about to recover, when he suddenly felt his powers ebb.

"I got to-"

"-Take a nap," Usagi replied, as she judo-chop Hourman into unconsciousness.

"Sorry about that," Usagi said, as she puts her shades back on, after picking them up off the roof.

Just then, the cops come onto the scene.

"What's going on here?" said the lead officer.

Usagi simply takes out a mechanical wand, and press one of the buttons.

FLASH!

With the cops dazed, Usagi knew that she had them under her control.

"Hourman was never here. You were able stop the assailant."

Usagi vowed to never use her special powers in the service of Task Force X. However, her natural abilities have been augmented through ordinary means, so they do not count. Besides, she has already dishonored the memories and teachings of those who nurtured her develop, so she was not about to dishonor them further by using their teachings in the service of a shadowy organization.

Usagi then pressed on her wrist communicator.

"This is 'Moon Princess'. Suspect secured. Returning to contact point."

Once she hoisted Hourman unto her shoulder, Usagi leaped unto the street, where a waiting van sat.

As the van drove off, Usagi wondered when did she loose perspective, and if she will ever regain her honor. Betrayal was not something to take lightly.

Tbc.


	103. Chapter 103

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 103

***

**"Even villains have their place…"**

- **Anonymous**

**"From the ashes, a hero will arise…"**

- **Anonymous**

***

July, 1953: 4077 MASH Unit, Korea.

As Usagi Tsukino sat in her seat, as her driver drove them to their destination, she read on an old report, regarding an old OSS unit, CODE NMAE: THE FOURHORSEMEN (colloquially known as "The Losers"). Ever since Usagi began working with Task Force X, she wanted to know more about her bosses James "King" Faraday (of a Men-in-Black called "Argent") and Rick Flagg (or the government-sponsored, adventure group called "Suicide Squad"). While Faraday spooked her, Flagg had a tragic quality to him. According to the file, Flagg was the only survivor of an operation that resulted in the deaths of the Losers. That type of guilt was very apparent during that last operation…

A week ago, in Paris, France…

"I got the charges set!" young Jesse Bright said, as he put the final touches on his makeshift bomb.

"Get out of there, Jess!" Rick Flagg ordered, from the teams' helicopter. "Bunny, are you standing by?"

Across the way, Bunny tapped her com-microphone on her headset, as she took up her specially-made high-powered rifle. It was modified with special ammunition to take down an alien war machine from the planet Mars. At the turn of the 20th century, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen battled the invaders from Mars. It took the combine resources of both the Technocratic Union (a group of "technologically based mages"), the Council of the Nine Traditions (a group of mystics) and everything else to beat back the invaders. One the weapons that came out of that conflict, which was quietly "buried" and forgotten, was a rail-gun that could pierce the shields of the Martian vehicle. Now, someone had activated one of the hidden crafts, which was had been uncovered accidentally during a construction dig. And while there was not a pilot involved, the craft's automatic were fully active.

At any rate, the plan would allow Usagi to use her weapon just before the bomb went off.

Unfortunately, there was a snag.

"Look!" Karin Grace said, who rode with Flagg.

With the alien craft looming, heading for the Eiffel Tower, Bright began to run in another direction. It's too bad that he tripped over some debris.

"Jess can you make it?" Flagg asked.

"I think I…I twisted my ankle!"

"I got a clear shot," Bunny said. "Somebody should help him."

"That's a negative, Bunny," Flagg commanded. "Take the shot!"

Usagi had a clear shot. But…she couldn't pull the trigger.

"Take the shot!"

Then, Usagi's mind wandered…

"Take the shot, Bunny," Anne Oakley said, as she examined her erstwhile student's technique. Oakley, perhaps the best markswoman in the world, wanted to see if Bunny could achieve her goal.

At the moment, Wild Bill's Wild West Show was doing a tour in Europe, starting with England. Queen Victoria and Prince Phillip were nice enough to invite the performers to their estate for the weekend. Both Anne and Usagi were at the driving range, practicing.

"Alright," Usagi said, as she steady her breathing.

"Now, pull the trigger…"

BANG!

"Good job!" Anne said, as she patted her friend on the back.

"Thanks, I had a good teacher," Usagi replied, as she reloaded the next round.

"You're quite welcomed. And remember, don't let your surroundings tell you when and when not to shoot."

Usagi's mind turned to the present task at hand.

"Bunny, I order you to take the damn shot!"

"I have it under control, Colonial," Usagi insisted.

"I have him!"

Their fifth member, Hugh Evans, had managed to get JB out into the clear.

"Clear!"

Usagi aimed, and fired her weapon, just in time for the bomb to go off a moment later.

Later…

"You disobeyed a direct order, Moonchild!" Flagg yelled. "Innocent lives were at stake!"

The Suicide Squad, named after a commando team from World War II, were being debriefed at an American military installation in Normandy.

"And yet we succeeded in our mission, sir," Usagi replied simply. "I'm an expert in my craft. Of course, if you want confirmation, you can always ask Faraday."

Flagg glared at Usagi. He knew that Faraday insisted that Usagi be part of TFX, as a way of keeping her "busy". On the other hand, Usagi has been an asset in both branches of the organization."

"That won't be necessary. However, pull that stunt again, and your butt will be cashed. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

When Flagg leaves, Usagi flips off the facing of her wrist watch. She taps it once, and begins to speak into it.

[Special package is secured,] Usagi said. [Advise caution during pick-up.]

The strange thing about what she said was not what she said. It was the way she said that was strange, for she spoke in an alien language. In fact, it was "Martian".

During the aftermath of the so-called "War of the Worlds", many of the alien survivors struck an agreement to be allowed to live amongst humankind. It had turned out that the ones who ordered the invasion in the first place were "white" Martians, who sought to take over the planet Earth after destroying theirs during a civil war between them and the other different Martians. At last report, the only survivors that remained on Mars were the green Martians. However, something had happened to them to cause their entire species to mysteriously spontaneously combust. It was thought that the White Martians may have had something to do with it.

Speaking of Mars, the Martians have known about humankind ever since the days of the Silver Millennium. When the Earth realm gained dominance during the First Age of Humankind, it had spread itself across the Solar System. They made contact with the Martians and the Saturnians (an off-shoot of the Martians), and intermingled with the alien species in a variety of ways. The result of this was the Mars and Saturn royal courts, who were descendent of this union of cultures and species. In fact, Rei Hino was of both alien and human ancestry, and it was because of this that Rei, known as the Senshi of Fire "Sailor Mars", could develop a mastery over the very element that would prove to be the Martians' greatest weakness. And when the Negaverse and its forces invade the Sol System, only Mars survived intact, though greatly reduced. The side-effect was that the White Martians had been consumed by dark energy, and were stuck on the path of wickedness. It was only after a civil war on Mars and an invasion attempt of Earth that the White Martians were permanently neutralized. The remnants of this race lived in France and other parts of Europe, and it was one of their crafts that had accidentally been reactivated.

"Hopefully, the White Martians will keep their 'toys' stashed away properly," Usagi muttered to herself.

And now, at the present moment (back in Korea)…

"Flagg, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself," Usagi said to herself. "You got to have more faith in your success than THAT."

"Here we are, ma'am," the driver said.

"Thanks corporal," Usagi said, as she put the file away into her brief case.

The MASH unit was a mobile hospital dedicated to serve the needs of both wounded soldiers and the local community. With the ever shifting battle lines, this facility must be mobile.

A short time later…

"Hello, Miss Moonchild," Col. Henry Potter (MD) said, as he greeted his guest. "I've read all of your pieces in the 'Daily Star' for many years."

"Why, thank you, Colonial," Usagi said, as she shook Potter's hand. As far as everyone knew, Usagi was a member of the Associated Press, an independent news operations. "It's not everyday that someone could recall what I have done."

"So, what's a lovely lady during in a place like this?" asked Captain Benjamin ("Hawkeye") Pierce (MD), one of the MASH unit's resident surgeons. "Especially since the war was winding down?"

"Well, Mr. Pierce-"

"Call me Hawkeye."

"Okay. Well, I'm here to interview Airmen Hal Jordan."

"Ah, the resident celebrity pilot. I'm surprised that you would be here when that Lois Lane dame is here."

"Well, you know how competing news agencies are. Besides, Lois and I are competitors of sorts, since we both come from the same town."

"Ah, you mean the news war between the 'Daily Planet' and 'Daily Star'. I am surprised that you used to work for such a tabloid operation."

"The operative phrase is 'used to'. Ever since my old boss George Taylor retired, it hasn't been the same."

"Glad that you have some integrity."

"Yeah."

A short time later, Usagi began her debriefing of Hal Jordan. Jordan had known Usagi for years, ever since she had met him back in 1948…

Spring, 1948: Edwards Air Force Base.

Regardless of popular opinion, Col. Charles "Chuck" Yeager was the first MAN to break the sound barrier, but he was not the first PERSON to break the barrier.

At that time, Yeager had been selected to pilot the X-1 experimental plane, supposedly because military pilots were more willing and cheaper to become test pilots for the government. However, after several mishaps, it was decided that someone more "durable" should fly the craft before Yeager flies it himself.

Enter: Bunny Moonchild.

"Okay, ma'am," said the aircraft specialist, "just make sure that the throttle is in the upright position, and that the avionics are at 'go' status."

"Thanks, Airman," Usagi replied, as she sat in her cockpit. The modified B-1 bomber had already reached the appropriate altitude to air-drop the test plane.

Yeager, who was to be a spotter for this flight, comes over.

"Well, little lady, I'm sure things will work out just fine," Yeager said.

"It better," Usagi chided. "Besides, you still owe me one for that incident back during our days with the French Resistance."  
"You can't let that one go, can you?"

"Hey, life isn't fair," Usagi said jokingly, remembering when Yeager had to disguise himself as a woman to sneak across the German lines with important documents. "Besides, weren't you a cute thing?"

"…No."

"Hey, I got photos…"

"Sigh. Look, just…be careful."

"Thanks."

And with that, Yeager closes the cockpit hatch on the X-1.

Usagi adjusted her helmet, as she waited for the drop signal. While she was nervous, this was not her first piloting experience.

Tbc.


	104. Chapter 104

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 104

When she was still young, Usagi attended Starfleet Academy. At that time, she wanted to do something with her time until she found a way back to her own time and place; in her case, her "time" was the 21st century, while her "place" was HER version of Tokyo, Japan, on Earth. Up until that point, Usagi, though brave, did not have a life plan, other than becoming a benevolent ruler in some distant future on her home world. In fact, before disappearing from her world, she saw herself as assuming the role of a housewife, wait for some disaster to strike, and then swoop in like some savior. Ironically, her "exodus" has allowed the Moon Princess to assume many roles; some roles allowed her to do things that helped people, while other roles enabled Usagi to inadvertently create havoc. Still, Usagi fought the good fight, while learning what she could along the way.

One of those educational experiences involved learning how to pilot an aircraft, which was strange since Usagi had, up until that point in her life, learned how to drive a car. Her flight instructor insisted that she learned how to how to drive a hover-craft first, after a mishap with the flight simulator.

"What are we going to do?" Usagi cried. She can barely see through the haze of the smoke.

"How could you have caused a warp core breach…in a simulator?!" the instructor lamented.

(A/N: This riff is a take-off on "The Simpson" episode, where Homer creates a nuclear meltdown in a power-plant simulator.)

Nevertheless, Usagi, with the grace of the Eternal Creator, managed to pass her flight test, which was mandatory for all Starfleet cadets. Since then, Usagi has steadily gained experience as an accomplish pilot in her own right, adding the necessary related skills (such as aircraft mechanics and avionics, and starship navigation for example) as needed. However, Usagi didn't come into her own until she immigrated to an alternate Earth, where she learned how to pilot "mechas". Mechas were gigantic robots that allowed the pilot to have the equivalent firepower of an entire tank division. Usagi, as the member of the Robotech Defense Force (or simply RDF), which was that Earth's premier planetary military arm, learned how to pilot a "veritech". Veritechs were mechas that could alter its configuration. In Usagi's case, her veritech could transform from a fighter plane (modeled after the F-14 Tomcat fighter jet) to "soldier" mode. In this capacity, she was designated as an elite pilot, with an "Ace" rating. What came about from that is another story…

In the mean time, it was Usagi's time to prove her mettle as an "Ace" amongst her peers.

And even after her time as an Ace fighter pilot, Usagi would gain experience piloting other crafts, from "cabbits" to starships. When she was stranded in the past, of her own Earth, Usagi patiently waited until humankind invented the air-plane, which she used during the first half of the 20th century. It didn't matter that most of her flight assignments were mostly carrier runs, particularly in the 1920s, because she enjoyed flying, which is ironic since she doesn't need a plane to fly anymore.

And now, here she was testing an experimental jet plane, called the X-1. If the tests are sound, then Yeagar will be the pilot of the official test run.

"Good luck, Bunny," Yeager called over the intercom.

"Roger that," Usagi replied.

"Starting test in three…two…one…MARK!"

Usagi felt her stomach shift, as her craft dropped from the bomber. There was no real way to look forward, so she had to rely on her instrument panel.

"She's holding steady," Usagi said. "Preparing for booster…now."

With a flick of a toggle, Usagi was pushed back. Right away, she could tell that she was picking up speed.

"The new avionics are working. There's still some jitter in the overall structure, but it is within tolerance. I am proceeding east now."

The X-1 veered into a new direction. Usagi wanted to test resistance.

"I appear to be approaching the sound barrier. In three, two, one-"

BOOM!

"I-" Bunny began, as she was about to relay the news that she broke the sound barrier.

"Bunny, I'm picking up a strange reading. Is there anything happening to the craft?"

"That's a negative. I'm all clear, but I'm picking up a strange reading too-"

Just then, her sixth sense rang in an alarm.

"Bunny, there's an object heading in your dir-"

Usagi, at the last moment, saw something heading towards her…

When Usagi came to, she was in a hospital bed. She seemed bruised and banged up, but functional.

"Hey, kiddo," Chuck said, as he leaned over from his hospital seat. "You are real lucky that Superman was in the area when you…cracked up, thanks to Mr. Kent's intervention."

Usagi turned to see Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent leaning against her room's doorway.

"Well, I leave you with Kent. Let me know if you need anything."

Once Yeager leaves the room, Clark comes up to Usagi's bed, and takes a seat.

"Hey," Clark says, as he holds Usagi's hand. Usagi responds by turning her head.

"I…can't bare to look at you, Clark," Usagi says, as tears begin to flow.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My lack of faith and trust. I know we…settled things between us, Clark, but there is something that you need to know."

Usagi tells Clark about their daughter Lara, and how she had her contacts hide her existence in order to protect her from her son Genshin. Genshin would have no problem in using a potentially powerful child against Usagi or the rest of the world.

"You…must understand. What if Genshin had known about his half-sister, and went after her? You saw what happened to my friends during the war."

Clark nodded. Usagi had friends among the Norse gods, and because of Adolph Hitler and his minions, many of the Norse were used against the Allies. In fact, the Roman aspect of the Olympians was used in the same manner as well.

Still, Clark was not pleased with this bit of news.

Clark got up, and went to the hospital room's window.

"Where is Lara now?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't KNOW, okay? You remember what happened to the Norse and Roman gods, right? What if Hitler had succeeded in conquering Greece? He could have easily used the Greek gods, and guess who's a descendant of THAT group?"

"You mean-?"

"Yes. Both Wonder Woman and I are part of that sphere of influence. Heck, my ancestor id Selene, the Titaness of the Moon. By controlling the Olympians, I and Diana could have become Hitler's tool. So while I did hid Lara out of fear, in the end, I did the right thing."

Clark almost paled. If either Hitler or Genshin Rantsu had controlled his daughter, a Demi-Kryptonian/Lunarian, it could have easily been the Axis defeating Allied Powers.

"Alright then. But you should have confided in me. Ma always wanted to have grandchildren."

"I…know, Clark."

Silence.

"Look, I got to file a press release. We'll talk some more, okay?"

"Okay, Clark."

About a week later, Usagi was having her last drink at the local pilot's hang-out called "The Fly Inn". Her friend, Penelope ("Poncho") Barnes ran the establishment. She was a cow-girl through and through.

"I tell you, Bunny, it'll be a shame to see you go," Poncho says, as she wipes the bar counter.

"Yeah, well, it's a man's world," Usagi replied, as she downed another half-shot of scotch. "The brass wants to put a macho face to the news that the Sound barrier was broken by a military man, rather than a government 'spook'. Maybe I should work for the Russians. They don't mind female pilots in the military."

"Hush, now, Bunny. That's crazy talk, and you know it."

"Yeah, it's probably the liquor speaking. I wish Yeager gets here-"

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind.

Poncho and Usagi turned to see a teenaged boy, no more than 14 year old or so. He wore a pilot's jacket with the name "Jordan" stenciled on the front pocket, but underneath a pair of pilot's wings.

"Yes, kiddo?" Poncho asked.

"Is this where Miss Barnes work?"

"Work? Why, I have you know that I own the place. The name's 'Poncho', and you are-?"

"Hal. Hal Jordan. I was hoping to see Colonial Yeager will be here to today."

"Well, see for yourself," Poncho said with a smile, as she pointed to the door.

Hal turned to see Yeager, who had just entered the establishment.

"I hear you're looking for me, son," Yeager said with a smile.

"Yes, I wanted an autograph for my model."

Hal pulled out a hand-carved model of the X-1 plane.

"Pretty sweet, kid. So, who am I making it out to?"

"Hal Jordan, sir."

"'Jordan'. Aren't you Martin Jordan's kid?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good man. Served with him in Europe. Your mother should be proud of him."

"Yes sir, Col. Yeager."

As the exchange continued, Usagi wondered if she will ever feel as appreciated as Yeager.

With Usagi's mind back to the present, Usagi had a job to do at the 4077th MASH unit. Hal Jordan, having been wounded in combat, was lying in the hospital ward.

"Hello, Hal," Usagi said, as she pulled up a seat, as she took out her notepad.

"Do I…know you?" Hal asked.

"Probably. I am…a reporter with the Associated Press, and I have a few questions I need to ask you…"

Later at the mess hall…

"I tell you, there's something strange about that woman," Major Margaret ("Hot Lips") Houlihan (RN) said, as she observed the table featuring reporters Lois Lane, teenager Jim Olsen and Bunny Moonchild.

"Who?" asked Major Charles Winchester III (MD).

"Miss Moonchild."

"Well, one man's strangeness is another man's exotic-ness," Hawkeye quipped.

"'Exotic-ness'?" Captain BJ Hunnicut (MD) interjected.

"Hey, just work with me, pal."

A few moments later, Lois and Jimmy leave the dining hall.

"Now, watch the master at work."

Houlihan rolls her eyes.

"Say beautiful," Hawkeye said, as he sat down. "What are you up to?"

Usagi looked at Hawkeye with a raised eyebrow.

"You're trying to 'hook up' with me?"

"Wow, you certainly get to the point."

"Life is a bit short. And besides, you're going to ship out soon, right?"

"In a few months, after the cease fire is confirmed."

Usagi just shook her head. She then got up with her tray to dispose of it.

"And the man goes down in flames," BJ said.

"Perhaps, Captain Pierce needs counseling from the good Father," interjected Cpl. Maxwell Klinger (SigC).

Then, just before Usagi leaves the mess hall, she turns to Hawkeye quietly.

"I turn in for the evening at ten o'clock. And bring some of those martinis I keep hearing about."

And with a wink, Usagi leaves.

"Wow," Hawkeye said.

At the end of Usagi's mission, Usagi would have the psyche profile necessary for Task Force X to select a candidate for an upcoming mission. What that mission entailed involved was directly related to the mission that Suicide Squad had just completed in France. The Secretary of Defense wanted to put together a military mission to Mars, and it was Usagi's job, through her role as a reporter, to see if Hal Jordan was a possible candidate. Of course, with the burgeoning rocket technology race between the Soviet Union and the United States, it is only a matter of time before President Eisenhower gives the go ahead for Task Force X to initiate a manned mission to Mars.

Tbc.


	105. Chapter 105

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 105

Needing a break, Usagi went back into civilian life, and resumed teaching…

Fall, 1953: Empire State University, New York.

"Good morning, class," Bunny Moonchilde said, as she entered the classroom. Though she was a trained photojournalist, she did have a background in Journalism and in Bio-chemistry, as part of her science background in Medical Research. So, for this semester, Bunny will be teaching a class on "Media and the Sciences", a course dealing with the public perception of applied sciences. As part of the required curriculum, all the post-graduate students had to take the course.

Besides, teaching gave Usagi a break from her governmental obligations.

"Morning, Professor," Reed Richards said. As always, he sat directly in the front. Because he was working on his second graduate degree, he had to take Usagi's course.

"Morning Mr. Richards," Usagi replied. "Okay, roll call. Richards is here. Allen?"

"H-here, ma'am," Barry Allen said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Glad that you made it on time for a change."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway…Banner?"

"Here," Robert Bruce Banner said, as he peeked from behind his text book. He tends to be shy about things.

"Doom?"

"I am here," Victor von Doom said condescendingly. He made it no secret that he did not like attending Usagi's class.

"Grimm?"

"Here," Ben Grimm said. He wanted to become an astronaut candidate, so he needed a science background. Good thing he qualified for that football scholarship, so that he could attend college.

"Octavius?"

Otto Octavius merely grunted. He had much better things to do with his time than sit there in a no-nothing class.

"Palmer?"

"I'm here," Ray Palmer said, as he continued to doodle various pictures involving atoms.

"Pym?"

"Present," Henry Pymn said, as he copied Palmer's notes, whom he borrowed.

"Stark? Stark?"

Just then, a handsome student, who wore a dashing mustache, trots into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Moonchilde," Anthony Stark says, as he sat down. "I had a rough evening."

"I just bet," Usagi replied, thinking about her student's reputation as a ladies man, as she closed her roll book. "Anyway, today's subject will be on the role of popular culture and their influence on developmental sciences…"

Spring, 1954: Manchester, New York.

Usagi drove her car through the gates of the Xavier estate, using the pass code she received years ago. She stopped in front of the mansion and got out of her car.

Usagi sighed. It's been a while since she was last here. She had known Charles Xavier since her days in the Office of Strategic Services (OSS), when they teamed up to take down an alien intelligence controlled by the Nazis. That agent was Charles Xavier.

Usagi knocked the door.

An auburn-haired woman answered the door.

"Bunny, thank goodness you're here," the woman said.

"Hey, Madeline," Usagi said, as she stepped in. She was dressed in a respectable semi-formal female business suit, and had her hair done in the style of the times (Marilyn Monroe). "I got the telegraph, Maddie. How's Charles?"

"Charles is well," Maddie said, as she closed the door behind Usagi. "Well, considering the fact that he was…injured."

Usagi nodded. From what her contacts had told her, Xavier had battled an old friend of theirs over differences of opinion, which resulted in his severe back injury. Maddie, who was Xavier's personal assistant, had used her in-born powers of "teleportation" to get them to safety. From all accounts, the so-called "mutants", people who have developed in-born powers, typically due to their parents exposure to a radiated source, will become a prime variable in days to come. The irony was that there have always been people gifted with "super-powers", but not to the degree that is happening now. In fact, Task Force X has been assigned to investigate the possibilities of a new kind conflict involving so-called "mutants".

Usagi went to the arboretum, where Xavier was staying.

"Usagi, you made it," Charles said, as he sat down his book. He was sitting his wheel chair rather comfortably.

"Moira told me what had happened," Usagi replied, as she sat on a nearby chair, thinking about Moira MacTaggert, Xavier's former beau. "So what happened?"

"Let's say that Eric and I had a disagreement on…policy," Charles said. "Usagi, he's planning on forming a pro-mutant terrorist force, and I need your help in gathering students to counter this."

"Really, Charles, you know I'm business with government stuff these days."

"Which makes you perfect for this. I can get 'Cerebro' working, but I need an insider. You know what Faraday will do if the American people begin to feel threatened by mutants."

Usagi sighed. She knew for a fact that paranormals were frowned upon, and that it would take the right combination of events to bring back the same fascistic nonsense that she dealt with back during the war.

"Count me in. Until you get ready, I'll set up the infrastructure."

"Good," Charles replied, as he brought up a file. "Before my mishap with Eric, I was working on a case with a young girl. Her name is Jean Grey, and she has great psychic potential…"

Summer, 1957: Gotham City.

Usagi was sitting in the front of her favorite Italian café, sipping her tea. She had known the owner ever since he and his family emigrated from Italy, when the late fascist Benito Mussolini rose to power in the late 1920s. Of course, Usagi could not say that she was the Usagi that used to come to the café years ago. Instead, she played the role of her own daughter, and provided "evidence" to this fact.

"Glad that you could make it," said a voice.

Usagi looked up and saw a mustached, well-dressed man.

"Humph," Usagi began. "I had forgotten that you had a 'mob' identity, Malone."

The man sat down.

"I take it that you have received the documents?" Malone asked.

"Indeed. Detective John Jones is definitely an…'immigrant'."

"I see. So what do you know about the land of his origins?"

"Like anywhere, there are good and bad people. About fifty years ago, a civil war took place. The aftermath of that war was that the aggressors had lost, and sought to claim our home. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and their allies fought back. I should know, because I was there."

"So what happened to the invaders?"

"They were dealt with according to the level of their dangerousness. Most of them have meld into human society, and have been doing that ever since."

"I don't like the fact that unfettered aliens are loose."

"Trust me, I wish I could tell you how they are managed, but I can't. Scouts honor and all that."

"Matches" Malone nodded. Ever since he was a boy, he has known about Usagi's eccentric nature. His sensei and former governess has always been less serious about fighting than he was. Still, he owed her a lot, which is why hiring her as his "executive secretary" was the least he could have done to repay a debt of honor.

"Thanks for your…assistance," Malone said, as he paid the tab.

"Your quite welcome. Just stay out of trouble."

And with that, Malone leaves.

[J'onn, expect a visit from "Batman",] Usagi thought telepathically.

A little girl, who was playing with her doll in front of a toy store, waved at Usagi, and skipped off in the opposite direction.

Usagi sighed. She really did wonder how she and the League were able to stop the Martians, especially since they all could shape-shift. At least she knew that the so-called "Martian Manhunter" was not a threat.

Fall, 1957: Milwaukee, Minnesota.

Arthur "The Fonz" Fonzarelli drove his motorcycle into his garage. Though he liked to display his bad-boy quality in front of the ladies, and his tough-guy quality in front of the guys, Fonzi had a heart of gold. So when he heard about a potential clients problems with her car, Fonz immediately went over to check things out.

"Hey, Cunningham," Fonz said, as he got off his motorbike. "What's up?"

"Thanks, Fonz," Richie Cunningham said. "You know Laverne and Shirley, right?"

"Yeah, I KNOW them very well," Fonz replied smugly.

"Well, a friend of theirs had car problems, so I brought Bunny here-"

"'Bunny'?"

When the two went into the garage, they saw someone looking under the hood of the engine.

"Well, HELLO?" Fonz said, as he observed an obviously female posterior.

"Oh!" Bunny said, said, as she straightened up. She had grease stains all over herself. "You must be…Fonzi?"

"The one and only."

"Sorry for the mess. I'm a bit of a grease monkey," Usagi replied. "Sorry for the use of your tools. However, I am willing to compensate you for their use."

The Fonz goes over to Bunny, and holds her free hand.

"Well…about me and you take a ride tonight?"

"Wow, your reputation certainly precedes you," Bunny replied. "Well…okay, but I'm a bit famish…"

"Okay, baby, okay. We'll play it your way. First we dine…then you're MINE. Aaaaaaay!"

December, 1957: Las Vegas, Nevada.

With permission from Task Force X, Usagi decided to accept Bruce Wayne's invitation to see the Grant-Clay fight in Las Vegas, or "Fun City", as his date. She was especially looking forward in seeing Grant, also known as "Wildcat", see what could be his last professional boxing match. Cameron Clay was an impressive new-comer with an impressive record, especially in light of the fact that he was an African-American living in a country where people were judged by the color of one's skin. Nevertheless, Usagi will try to enjoy herself, especially when Frank Sinatra, Sammy Davis, Jr. and Lena Horne were also in town performing.

Of course, with Colonial Rick Flagg, her boss, being there with her, Task Force X had someone keep an eye on her. At least, that's what Usagi thought.

"This is SO great, Bruce," Usagi said, as she turned in her shawl to the hat-check girl. She then checked out her hair, which was done in the style of the times. Sometimes, she misses her "Odango-hair", but Usagi knew that she had to fit in.

"I'm glad that you like the trip so far," Bruce said, in his "millionaire playboy persona". "We should do this more often."

"Tell me about it. Hey, look!"

Standing in the middle of the lobby was her once-rival Lois Lane.

"Hello, Lois," Usagi greeted icily.

"Hello, Bunny," Lois responded likewise. "I see that you know Bruce Wayne."

"We're just friends, Lois," Bruce responded. "Ladies, shall we find our seats? The fight will begin soon."

As the trio went to the arena of the "Sande", where the actual boxing match was set to begin, Usagi noticed a group of men who were obviously mobster types. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a familiar face.

"Michael," Usagi said simply.

Bruce looked into the direction of Usagi's gaze, and frowned.

You know Michael Corleone? Bruce thought, knowing that Usagi was a trained telepath.

We have…met. You remember that 'special' mission off of Sicily? Usagi responded likewise.

Yes…wait! Corleone's 'special operations'?

Indeed. It's hard to believe he's with the mob.

Actually, he's the head of his 'family'.

Usagi nodded.

Come, we have a show to enjoy, Bruce thought. Corleone can be dealt with later.

As Usagi went into the arena, Michael Corleone was told by his handlers that he was being watched. When he turned to see who was watching him, Michael frowned.

"Boss?" said one handler.

"Keep an eye on that girl," Michael said, before turning to find his seat in the luxury box.

Tbc.


	106. Chapter 106

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 106

Later, at a private suite, which was over-looking Frank Sinatra's performance on-stage…

"Ted, you were great!" Usagi said, as she hugged her old comrade.

"Coming from you, that means a lot," Ted replied, as he winced in pain. At the last moment, Ted was able to turn the tide against Clay's onslaught, and was able to secure a victory.

"Hey, we're old friends."

"Excuse me, ma'am," said an attendant. "A gentleman below would like to see you. I was told to give you this."

It was a small envelope.

"Thank you," Usagi said. "Guys, I have a call to take."

"Sure. Hey, if you still up, we can do some shots."

"Sure thing, Ted."

When Usagi stepped outside, she opened the envelope. Inside was a note. Usagi read it, and smiled.

A short time later, Usagi was escorted to the table of an old friend.

"Michael."

"Bunny," Michael said, he motioned Usagi to take a seat. "It's been a while."

"It has. I didn't know you were a fan of Boxing."

"Actually, I'm here on business."

"I'm sure. You're looking well."

"And you look as beautiful as always."

"Flattery will get you no where."

"We'll see," Michael said with a glint in his eye.

As Sinatra continued to sing, Usagi and Michael talked a bit. As they did so, Usagi felt her sixth sense buzzing.

"What's up?" Michael said, as he saw Usagi turning her head wildly. He knew from his dealings with Usagi that she knew that trouble was about to hit. Quietly, he motioned his handlers to be on the watch for-

POOM!

-Trouble.

Near the far wall, a hole was made. Usagi could see that sheets and blocks of ice had formed around the area closets to the destruction. Usagi quietly reached down for his pistol, which was secured in her handbag.

"Bunny-"

"Michael, I have business to deal with…government business."

Michael nodded in understanding. He concluded that Usagi was still with the Feds.

Usagi, not wanting to give the would-be perpetrator a chance to do anything, took aim at the hole.

Suddenly, Usagi was engulfed in a beam of ice, and was partially frozen.

"Bunny!" Michael cried.

Through the hole, a man dressed in artic gear steps up, accompanied by a pair of "snow bunnies".

"Let's not try anything stupid, shall we?" the man said. "Especially YOU, Miss West."

POOM!

Central City's star reporter, Iris West, was in town covering the celebrities that came to town for the boxing match.

"Anyone else?"

Meanwhile, Michael was trying to get Usagi free.

"What are we going to do, boss?" said a handler.

"First chance, take this punk out. I want this…'frost guy' to pay."

Michael turned back to Usagi. From their past experience, he knew that she was one tough cookie.

"How you holding up, babe?"

"A bit c-c-cold," Usagi said, as she began to flex her muscles.

POP!

Usagi broke out of her ice cage. She has heard of 'Captain Cold' before, but was surprised that he would operate this far West. He would have to be dealt with soon-

Suddenly, Usagi sensed an energy signature. Something was moving FAST…

"STOP!" Cold yelled.

Suddenly standing before the villain was the so-called "Scarlet Speedster", otherwise known as "The Flash".

"Make it fast," Flash warned.

Captain Cold told Flash about the strategically placed "cryogenic bombs" located all around the city. Each one had enough power to freeze hundreds of people within a given radius. However, as soon as the Flash made his presence known, the bombs were set to blow up in 30 seconds anyway, thus buying time Cold time to make his escape.

Meanwhile, Usagi read Cold's aura. She then read his surface thoughts.

"Michael, I-"

"Go ahead."

With no one else looking, Usagi phased into her seat. She then "swam" outside to the dumpster area.

"Now," Usagi said, as she suddenly ran at inhuman speeds. Her training on Chikyuu allowed her to move fast; her training with her adopted son, Son Goku, allowed her to move FASTER, at "invisible speed".

Just as she thought, Captain Cold's "getaway" copter was high in the air. Usagi flew up and confronted the 'copter's pilot. The woman looked startled when she saw Usagi floating in front of her.

"Down. NOW."

From Usagi's expression, the pilot knew that she was serious.

With the 'copter grounded, Cold had no way of escaping the Flash. The Flash wondered who had helped him. Usagi used an invisibility spell to mask her presence.

"We'll meet again…" Usagi whispered in the Flash's ear.

The flash looked around wildly, wondering where the source of the sound was.

A short time later, Michael ran into Usagi at the hat-check counter.

"I see that things went well," Michael smirked

"Always," Usagi replied. "You got a place that you're bunking for the night?"

"What about your date?"

"He's a big boy. Besides, we're just friends."

Michael smiled.

Later in the wee hours of the morning…

"Michael, what happened to you?" Usagi said, as she leaned on Michael's chest. "Why the mob?"

"I have an obligation to my 'family'," Michael replied, as he rubbed his hand through Usagi's hair.

"You're father is dead, you know."

Michael looked at Usagi's face hard.

"If you were anyone else, Usagi, I'd have to hurt you for asking that question."

Usagi sighed.

"Well, I'm lucky, huh?"

"Yeah."

Usagi kissed him full on the lips, and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Fed business, Michael," Usagi said, as she began to get dress. "You have obligations, as do I."

Michael leaned back in his bed.

"You can stay with me, you know."

"I know. I also know that death is never far from your door-step. I can deal with the death, thing, but I can't deal with it with a clean conscious."

Usagi then leaned over and kissed Michael on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Michael Corleone. When you are will to change, look me up."

And with that, Usagi left Michael's room.

When Usagi got to her room, Bruce Wayne was waiting for her.

"Had a fun night?"

"Bruce, please don't start with me. My sex life is my business. And don't worry. I'm not about to turn to a life a crime."

Bruce nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, Bruce left Usagi's room.

Usagi then stepped out onto the balcony of her hotel room, and sighed. She then looked up at the full moon. It was still snowing, thanks to the Flash's use of Captain Cold's cryogenic bombs.

"Mother," Usagi said, as she looked up at the moon. "Have I become old? Or worse, useless?"

The power has always been in YOU my child. That, and Destiny…

Somehow, those words were comforting. Michael Corleone was like a toxicant. Then again, the dangerous and the unpredictable were attractive qualities to her.

"Ranma," Usagi said, simply. She hasn't talk to him in a while. Maybe, just maybe, it's time to renew old ties.

Usagi leaves the balcony, and picks up the phone.

"Operator, I would like to place a direct call to Japan. Yes, I will pay for it."

As Usagi waited, she smiled. Maybe, just maybe she will avoid being swallowed up by her loneliness.

Spring, 1958: Central City, USA.

Task Force X, the super-secret organization from within the intelligence community, was given a task to capture "The Flash", since he has refused to register himself to the government. So TFX's "Argent" was sent to retrieve him. In order to do so, Faraday had Research and Development create an android version of a villain from the Flash's "Rogue's Gallery". Gorilla Grodd, a talking ape bent on world domination, is a potent foe, in spite of the creature's ridiculous nature. He possesses powerful telepathic abilities, which has allowed him to both "talk" and take over the minds of his victims. The Flash is one of the few heroes who has met the challenge of Grodd's whims, and has lived to tell about it. So it was natural when Barry Allen, a police chemist and forensic specialist, heard about Grodd's arrival, and donned his "Flash" persona to face the great ape.

Too bad he didn't know about what Argent was up to.

With the trap sprung, the Flash had to "vibrate" through the nets placed on him, before Col. James "King" Faraday, the head of Argent, had a chance to "tranc" the Scarlet Speedster.

Too bad he didn't know that Faraday had brought in Agent Bunny Moonchild, also known as Usagi Tsukino (who was really "Sailor Moon", the Champion of Love and Justice). She was also Lady Usashinko Rantsu, a Japanese national and royal from a powerful clan (though she was semi-retired from family affairs). It must be noted that she has a many other names that she has acquired throughout her existence, like "Serenity", "Serena" and even "Serene". These days, however, "Bunny", "Usagi" and "Usashinko" were sufficient.

At any rate, BUNNY was to accompany Faraday as his back up plan, in case the Flash tried to make his escape…

Barry was running scared. How could his own government try to capture him like that? He was a hero, for goodness sake.

Barry felt something move near him. He turned to see a well-dressed female, who was wearing a pair of sun-glasses keeping up with him.

"How-?"

The female simply cold-cocked Barry, as he went careening down the street. Quickly, he righted himself. Whoever his opponent is, she was fast.

Not wanting to waste time, Barry, in spite of his view of women, decided to fight the woman. However, he needed some answers first.

The woman, sensing something was amiss, stopped.

"Who are you?" Barry asked. "And what do you want?"

"Call me 'Bunny'," the woman said. "As to what I want, well, you met Faraday, right?"

"Um, no."

"He's the guy with the tranc gun."

"Oh. Look, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't register with the government. We can't have THAT."

And with that, the woman attacked.

At the last moment, the Flash created a tornado effect with his arms, and slammed the force into Bunny. Bunny fell back hard, but managed to right herself.

"A tornado attack?" Bunny smirked. "Here's something that I learned from one of my ex-husbands…"

Bunny ran towards the Flash, and then began to circle around him. She dropped her body temperature, as she began to focus "cold chi" into the center, which was becoming a vortex. Flash noticed that he was being put on the defensive, as he blocked more of Bunny's punches. And then, she suddenly ducked, and performed an uppercut…

"Dragon Ascension Revised: REVERSAL OF FORTUNES!"

The vortex suddenly shrank into a concussive force, knocking the Flash up into the air.

"Damn!" the Flash yelled, as he sped himself up. He did have to hand it to his opponent though; the science behind Bunny's attack was ingenious. While he was curious as to what other tricks Bunny has, the Flash wanted to make a strategic mistake. So, as soon as he was about to run smack into a building, the Flash decided to vibrate his molecules instead. As soon as he did, he found himself on the 10th floor. Looking about, the Flash made a strategic retreat.

On the outside, Bunny was looking at the building where the Flash went into. Sighing, Bunny tapped her microphone.

"Situation: negative," Bunny said. "I am returning to homebase."

Bunny knew that Faraday would not like the situation, but there wasn't much he could do. If Bunny resigns her commission, the government could loose a valuable asset.

So with a grunt, Bunny performed an "Instant Transmission" technique.

ZIP!

As the Flash secretly watched Bunny leave, he wondered if she was like him. What the agent did amazed him. He could actually see Bunny convert herself into energy before moving off. He theorized that unencumbered by mass and matter, Bunny could move faster than the speed of light. Perhaps he could use what he had just witnessed.

Tbc.


	107. Chapter 107

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 107

Fall, 1958: New York, New York.

Having been placed on leave, Usagi was given an opportunity to pursue her own affairs. Using her background in the theatre and movies in the 1920s and 1930s, some being amongst the top ten of all time, Usagi received an opportunity to become a part of the newest mediums: television. She was a writer for such greats like Danny Thomas, Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz (both of whom Usagi were close friends to, and have worked with before), Carl Riener, Jackie Gleason, and Rob Sterling. In the case of Rob Sterling, who was getting set to produce a new series called "The Twilight Zone", Usagi would make suggestions for the script based upon her own experiences. For example, there really was a gremlin incident involving a flight while Usagi was a stewardess. And being an experience time traveler, thanks from her training as a "Time Lord", while under the watch of the Doctor, Usagi was very familiar with the infinite possibilities of space and time. Thus, under a pseudonym, Usagi was a contributing writer for both "The Twilight Zone" and, later, "The Outer Limits".

During the Fall of 1958, Usagi took Freshmen college student Jean Gray to participate in the desegregation drive in Knoxville, Tennessee. One of the things that her friend Edward R. Marrow repeatedly pointed out is that a free nation cannot show the way, if some of its own citizens are not free. So, Usagi actively got involved in the Civil Rights movement early on, mostly as a sponsor for the likes of Dr. Martin Luthor King, Jr. and other associates. She brought Jean along because Usagi wanted Jean to get involved in "the struggle", since Usagi felt that such an experience could help deal with the problems regarding mutants in the future. It was during this that Jean had her first hand experience in dealing with the dark side of the human experience.

"We'll get this registration forms to the registrar's office in the morning," Usagi said, as she packed her case.

Jean looked outside of their motel room.

"Someone's in trouble, Miss Moonchild," Jean said, as she frowned.

Usagi looked outside. She extended her own telepathic senses, and locked onto a pleading mind.

"Come," Usagi said, as she puts on her coat.

Jean nodded.

About five miles away…

"The n-----'s here!" said the girl. She had heard a loud commotion in her backyard, and went to investigate.

John Wilson was tired. He tried to do the right thing, by becoming a husband, father and provider after his service in the Korea. Unfortunately, ever since the Klu Klux Klan began to flex its muscles, in reaction to "the movement", they have been targeting the local African-American population for reprisals.

John's own family was the first of the casualties in this regard.

Having survived his own lynching, John became a vigilante. He took back his pride and honor, by making his would-be oppressors pay for their actions. However, going at it alone began to take their toll. And now, it looks like it was the end for him, since the little girl with a face of an angel ratted him out.

"Well, look what we have here," said one of the klansmen. "Now we will have a party-"

POW!

As the klansmen fell, all eyes turned to the girl with the weird hair-style.

"I suggest you gentlemen conclude your evening," Usagi said, as she held her large mallet on her shoulder.

"Get that b----!" said his companions.

Suddenly, the men found themselves floating in the air, unable to move. Jean, from her hiding place, was using her telekinetic abilities to lift them in the air. Usagi didn't want Jean to get directly involved by being seen.

"Now, I won't repeat myself," Usagi said. "Since I'm in a good mood, I will give you THIS warning. If you EVER commit any acts of violence or intimidation on anyone, I will come back, and I will find you…and no one else will. Understood?"

From her expression, and from her glowing red eyes, the men believed her.

"Y-Yeah!" said the men in unison.

"Good. Be gone!"

And with that, the men were tossed aside, and were rendered unconscious. Usagi then turned to the little girl.

"Pumpkin, go to bed," Usagi said gently.

"Y-yes ma'am," the little girl stammered.

And off the girl went.

Usagi sighed, as she checked the man.

"J-John?" Usagi said, as she checked the man for injuries.

"Who is that?" Jean said, as she came out of hiding.

"I…know him," Usagi said. "Sgt. Wilson was a specialist that was stationed on the same base that I had been on. Good man."

"So, what are we going to do with him?" asked Jean.

Usagi thought for a moment. From his memories, John was hell-bent in exacting vengeance. As much as she understood his cause, the Civil Rights movement had to have no distractions, and must be successful based upon non-violence. Thus, she had to do what she didn't want to do.

Usagi pressed her hand on John, she quietly chanted. Then suddenly, John disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What did you do?" Jean asked.

"I sent him to a place in his heart," Usagi said simply.

In another time and place, John Wilson woke up. He could swore that he was engulfed by blue light…

"Ben?"

John looked at this woman, who looked like…who looked like…

"Cassie?"

Cassie, a star-freighter captain looked at her lover of the past few years. She was with child, which was the worst situation to be in during the Dominion War.

"Yes, it's alright, right? You looked like you had a nightmare."

John Wilson- no, Benjamin Sisko –sighed. "Yeah. It was like that Benny Johnson dream, only much worse."

Cassie nodded. Benny Johnson was a science-fiction writer who was discriminated against as a "person of color" during the 1950s.

"You want to talk about it?"

"…Yeah."

And so the Federation captain began to recount his dream, which must be a dream since Counselor Tsukino was in it.

Spring, 1959: Ferris Aircrafts.

"Bunny, I'm sorry!" Hal said.

"Don't talk to me, Hal!" Usagi replied. "I'm very disappointed in you!"

Hal Jordan, who replaced Suicide Squad member Hugh Evans, after suffering from a fatal mission, was selected to co-pilot the "Flying Cloud", a rocket that was prepared to investigate reports of possible Martian incursions. Of course, Usagi had already dealt with the situation, but wanted the government to remain clueless as to what was really going on. So, she stayed with the space project.

Too bad Hal Jordan had complicated things by getting on Col. Rick Flagg's nerves by show-boating during the training operation.

"Look, I was just being cocky, that's all."

Hal had followed Bunny to the outside of the facilities.

"And how much trouble do you thing Carol is in because of you? And guess who has to take YOUR place on this flight?"

Hal realized that Usagi was the designated back-up.

"You?"

"Yes, me. I wanted to go on my vacation, and now I can't."

"What's more important, working with Judy Garland on Broadway, or this mission?"

Usagi gives Hal "the look".

"Sorry-"

"I bet. Jeez, why do you have to be so selfish?"

"Me selfish?"

"Yes. This is a team effort. I can still go on vacation, but I'm obligated to see this mission because it's the right thing to do. Understand?"

Hal realized how selfish he was to focus only on himself. Taking advantage of his boss, Carol Ferris, the way he has done lately may have jeopardized the mission.

"Sorry."

"It's…okay. Look, if you behave yourself, I'll see if I can get Faraday and Flagg to recommend you for a spot on the Apollo program."

Hal nodded. He has heard rumors that the government was setting things up for a trip to the Moon, if the Mercury program is successful.

"You got yourself a deal."

About a month later, Usagi, Flagg and the rest of the 'Suicide Squad' are ready for take off. Usagi knew that the government had had weapons of mass destruction (WMDs) secretly stashed on board. Though disgusted, Usagi decided to wait until later to decide what she should do about them. However, if push comes to shove, she will not hesitate to do what ever it took to neutralized them.

"Okay, prepare for launch," Col. Flagg says, as the launch was "go".

"This is Mission Control, 'Flying Cloud'," Hal said over the radio. "Prepare to launch in t-minus 10 seconds…nine…eight…"

Usagi took a picture out of her space-suit pocket. It was a picture of Ranma.

"…seven…six…five…four…"

Usagi felt a mental shrug coming from below.

J'onn?

Moon Princess, I-

Usagi briefly saw a struggle between her friends J'onn J'onnz, the Martian Manhunter, and Faraday. Why was he here-?

"…three…two…one…LIFT OFF!"

And with that, the Flying Cloud took off for Mars.

And then, something went wrong.

While doing a systems check, Usagi was attacked by her teammate Jess Bright. She had sensed something strange emitting from her team-mate, and would have eventually realized that Jess was being possessed by an alien intelligence. In the ensuing struggle, Jess destroyed the main control panel and activated the self-destruct mechanism. Now, the rocket-ship was on the verge on crashing back to Earth. And it was still carrying the WMDs.

"Bunny, hold on," Karin said, as she tried to administer first aid.

"Uhhh," Usagi said with grogginess. Unprepared for Jess' attack, Usagi was on the verge on a concussion. The alien intelligence may have known what to do to injure Usagi so.

"We have a problem," Flagg said. "If we don't do something, lives could be lost."

"Then I guess we're lucky to arrive when we did!" said a voice.

Flagg looked out of the cockpit to see the experimental space plane that was owned by the Challengers of the Unknown!

"We are attempting to stabilize your descent," Ace Morgan said. "Hold on!"

Ace and his partners Red Ryan, Rocky Davis, Prof. Haley and June Robbins were monitoring the situation, when the "accident" occurred.

A few seconds later, Ace and Red were in position to launch themselves to the Flying Cloud itself, using their pods to both stabilize the rocket's descent, as well as attach manual boosters to the rocket. Unfortunately, the drag on the pods, once tethered to the Flying Cloud, would not be enough to prevent friction.

"It's getting hot in here!" Red cried, as he felt his suit heat up. "I don't know if I can take too much of this!"

Usagi sat up, still groggy from the attack.

"Bunny, are you alright?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. Flagg, what's the situation?"  
Flagg tells Usagi what had happened.

"Damn," Usagi replied. "I guess I'm going to do this."

Usagi took out her henshin rod.

"What are you-?"

"Moon Prism MAKE UP!"

In a flash of light, Usagi was in her Sailor Moon guise.

"What the-"

"Armor On!"

Her cosmic armor morphed all over her body, covering her from head to toe.

"Let's go," Moon said, as she punch the cockpit window wide open. She then grabbed Flagg, Bright and Grace, and leaped out into space. At the same time, she saw Superman flying up from the Earth. Apparently, Faraday had successfully made contact with the Man of Steel about the situation.

Kal, get Morgan and Ryan, Moon thought telepathically. And take these three with you.

Superman nodded, as he did what he was asked to do. Moon then turned to face the falling rocket, which had to be destroyed. So she began to power up.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!"

Chi energy poured from her palms and lanced out towards the rocket. It was engulfed by the beam, causing it to explode. The beam continued to lance out into space, where it would evaporate harmlessly.

"My god," Flagg said, as he witnessed what "Bunny Moonchild" had just demonstrated.

Sailor Moon, once satisfied, flew to Superman's position, as the two carried a contingent of five back down to Earth.

Later…

"Why didn't you tell me of your abilities?" Flagg asked.

"Because of an agreement between Faraday and I," Usagi said, as she continued to pack her things. Due to some "in-house" decisions, Suicide Squad and Argent were to go on hiatus, until an investigation was conducted. No doubt Usagi's display of power had some within the halls of government nervous.

"Look, you're a good man, Flagg," Usagi said, as she finished packing. "Take advantage of your second chance at life."

And with that, Usagi leaves. This latest incident was the last straw for her, so she is calling it quits. Besides, she has better things to do than being a stooge of the government. Later, she would learn that Faraday had secretly captured the Martian Manhunter, though such a move would ultimately be beneficial to the side of Good.

Tbc.


	108. Chapter 108

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 108

July 1959: Central City.

Police Forensic Scientist Barry Allen was working on a case, when he noticed that he was being watched.

"Wha-?"

"Mr. Allen, isn't?" Usagi said, as she walked through the lab's door. "We need to talk."

And with that, Usagi blinked out of normal view.

"Wait-!" Barry said, as he went after Usagi. He was nervous that some total stranger had discovered his true identity.

As Barry chased after Usagi, he was amazed how fast she was. He didn't sense a connection with her, but she seemed to be able to manipulate her energy to allow her to move very fast.

"What do you want?" Barry asked, when he caught up with Usagi.

"I want you to know why you quit," she replied. "It's not like you could get easily caught, you know."

Barry turns away a bit. The other day, he had decided to hang up his costume after his run-in with the federal government. Then, he looks at Usagi.

"You know that I can't do my job with the government on my back!"

"Well, then, Mr. Allen, you were never worthy of taking up the mantle of my old teammate."

"You knew the first 'Flash'?"

"Knew him? I was there when he became the Flash!"

"Oh."

Usagi turns to leave.

"If you ever want to have a training partner, you can reach me at the Daily Planet under 'Bunny Moonchild'…but be discreet about it."

And with that, Usagi leaves Barry to ponder her words.

For the next six months, Usagi laid low. She had found out that J'onn J'onz was a "guest" of Faraday, but J'onn himself told her that he wanted to remain in order to keep an eye on things for her. Other than that, including helping her colleague Charles Xavier set up his school for "gifted" students, Usagi did her normal duties as a photojournalist.

As a photojournalist, Usagi had the opportunity to travel the country and the rest of the world. During the traditional vacation time, Usagi would take young college student Jean Grey, who was a genius in her own right, due to her potential mental capacity perhaps, on various excursions while on assignment. They met famed defense attorney Perry Mason during a case involving mistaken identity and a club on 77 Sunset Blvd in Los Angeles; they were in Washington DC, where they witnessed the signing of Alaskan statehood act, signed by President Dwight D. Eisenhower; they were even in Cairo, Egypt, during the rise of General Nasser's "pan-Arab" movement. In fact, there has been one interesting assignment after another, allowing Jean Grey to observe Usagi on a normal assignment for a change.

At least young Jean received college credit for her excursion with Usagi.

Still, there were some trips of a personal nature, particularly when it came time for Usagi's annual trip to Japan.

Tokyo, Japan.

"Come in, come in!" Ryoko Saotome says, as she greeted her guests. Ranma's young wife was glad to have finally met his former love.

"Hello," Usagi said with a bow. "Come, Jean."

Jean looked at the young woman and smiled, as she entered the building. She liked traveling with her mentor, since it allowed her to see the world.

"Jean," Usagi began. "I want you to meet someone…"

In the Fall of 1953, an alien menace, that was sleeping in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, as an island, had awoken. It made its way around the South American continent, and through the Bermuda Triangle, where it had attacked Wonder Woman's Paradise Island. It was on its way to Cape Canaveral, where it wanted to take out America's burgeoning space agency. However, a meeting had to take place to decide on the best course of action…

Sailor Moon flew into space, on her own power, wondering why the so-called "Sentinels of Magic" wanted to see her. She wore her cosmic armor on this occasion, since it allowed her to survive the rigors of space. As she flew closer to the Moon, she saw an amazing sight.

"Come!" said the Phantom Stranger. "You're just in time for dinner!"

Sailor Moon saw that several mystics were dressed in civilian clothes, while sitting at a makeshift dinner table. The amazing thing is that these mystics didn't need an enclosed environment to have dinner. Little sprites flitted about, providing lightning for the dinner guests.

The mysterious Phantom Stranger, who was said to be "God's Witness", directed Sailor Moon to her seat. As she did, Sailor Moon changed to her princess gown.

"Nice to see you, Princess," Phantom said.

"Glad to be of service," Usagi replied. "You do know that we have a menace that needs to be dealt with on Earth."

"We know that," says Zatanna, the backwards spell-caster. She was a powerful mystic who uses stagecraft to hide her true abilities.

"We are here to decide on the best course of action," says Billy Batson, the mortal persona of the "World's Mightiest Mortal", Captain Marvel.

"So…" Usagi began.

"THEY decided that the new breed of heroes should be the one to take down the menace," the Egyptian sorcerer Dr. Fate says.

"While I don't agree," said the wrath of God, known as "The Spectre". "I am honor-bound to allow the menace to be dealt with others."

"And why is that?" Usagi asked.

"Because, my dear Moon Princess, mortals have to be allowed to decide their own fate," said the Stranger. "Besides, if worse come to wear, I am sure that you will interfere in the menace's ultimate goals."

"So, I should do nothing? You know that I have family there!"

"Have a little faith…have a little faith."

Usagi huffed in defeat. As a magus, she was honor-bound to tow the proverbial line. And with that thought, Usagi ate her meal.

With the success of Superman and his erstwhile allies against the alien menace, the ban on superheroes was lifted. After another run-in with aliens, known as the Applexians, who were shape-shifting elementals, the "Justice League of America" was formed. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, the Martian Manhunter and Aquaman were the founding members of this new group, as well as…

"Usagi, you really should join," Clark Kent says, as he and Usagi ate at their favorite dining place in Metropolis.

"Clark, how can I?" Usagi replied. "After being a hunter for the government-"

"Usagi, we've been over that already," Clark says, as he drank his coffee. "That was in the past, and you have been helpful in getting many of our colleagues back on their feet. Heck, Bob Parr and his family are thankful in your efforts in allowing superheroes to operate in public."

"Well, Bob's "Incredibles" certainly earned their right to use their powers for the common man."

"Certainly. But Usagi, you shouldn't leave yourself out of the fun."

Usagi looked at Clark.

"Okay. I'll join...but as an honorary member, okay?"

"Alright, fair enough."

And so, Usagi became a member of the JLA, helping this group who operated out of Happy Harbor, Metropolis. As the resident mystic/devil hunter, Sailor Moon was there to counteract the influences of the evil mystics and supernatural entities, such as Felix Faust for example. When Usagi took a leave of absence, her colleague Zatanna would take her place. Thus, all avenues were cornered.

1962: Santa Fe, New Mexico: Government Weapons Testing Site.

"Stop that man!" Usagi yelled, as she caught Igor red-handed. The government was supposed to be testing Dr. Robert Bruce Banner's gamma bomb, when a teenaged boy named Rick Jones sneaks into the testing site. Unfortunately, "Igor", a spy, had not stopped the countdown to detonate the bomb, to allow Dr. Banner to rescue the boy. Usagi, who was trying to root out Dr. Doom's spy network, had uncovered his latest plot too late.

"General Ross, place this man under arrest!" Usagi said, as she handed Igor to the General's men.

"Where are you going, Miss Moonchild?" Ross says, who knew Usagi from her days as "Sailor Moon", during a special operations mission.

"I got to race a bomb."

Usagi raced to Bruce Banner's position, just as the Gamma Bomb exploded…

BOOM!

Usagi was bathed in gamma radiation, as did Banner.

And then, it was over.

Usagi shook the proverbial cobwebs from her head, as she ran to Banner.

"Bruce? Bruce?"

"Is he alright?" Rick Jones says, as he crawls from out of the bomb foxhole.

"We'll see," Usagi says, as she lifts Banner. She knew that in some future timeline, she will have to face Banner's "alter-ego", in the form of…the HULK. In that possible future, her past, Usagi would be captured by "the Maestro", the green goliath's dark persona, and given the Maestro's blood, so that she would become a worthy bride of him. Thankfully, her Sailor Moon powers allowed her to incorporate her gamma-irradiated blood. Now, while she no longer becomes green and bulky, not to mention mindless, her natural height and strength has increased. Before she first became Sailor Moon, Usagi was a scrawny 4'11; now, she was muscled 6'6, and was a "Class 100" strong person. That is to say, past 100 tons, Usagi's strength levels were immeasurable.

Now, imagine Usagi using her "Super-Sayajin" powers.

Still, the Hulk is not a creature to trifle with, being a living engine of destruction.

"Come, Mister…?"

"Jones. My name is Rick Jones."

The years go by quickly, and Usagi was able to reflect the times of the day…unfortunately.

1972: San Francisco, California.

"Who is that foxy lady?" said the super-strong Africa-American Power Man, to his friend, the kung fu master Iron Fist.

Usagi, now sported a perm, was in a modified Sailor outfit. Instead of a blue skirt, she wore white bell-bottoms.

"I am Sailor Moon, the funky warrior of love and justice! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Thankfully, Moon changed her outfit back to normal.

As the Silver Age came to a close, a new Reckoning was upon the universe. Sailor Moon was prepared to sacrifice herself in order to save herself.

1986: Tokyo, Japan.

Usagi got out of her bathe water, and dressed herself. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come."

Lara Kent, also known as "Power Girl" walks in. She was built like an Amazon, and had the attitude of one. Well, normally she has one.

"Mother, I know what you are planning." Lara says.

Usagi looks at her beloved daughter, and smiles.

"You know I have to do this," Usagi says simply. "If not, both Barry Allen and your cousin Kara will die."

Lara nods.

"Besides, if I fail, then it will be up to the others to save the universe."

Lara hugged her mother, perhaps for the final time.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Lara."

Usagi made sure that her doppelganger was available in case her son Genshin decided to take advantage of the situation.

With that, Usagi transformed into her ultimate form. Her soul gem of Spirit, shaped in a lunar crescent glowed on her forehead, as she became "Sailor Cosmos". Thanks to being a part-time herald of Galactus, as well as acquiring the Cosmic Awareness, Sailor Cosmos was prepared to save the universe once more.

"Be well, my daughter."

And with that, Sailor Cosmos disappeared in a flash of light.

In the Anti-Matter Universe, the all-powerful "Anti-Monitor" was using the Flash to pump up his weapon, which is designed to destroy Usagi's universe.

"Soon, I shall win!" the gigantic Anti-Monitor, who looked like a bloated skeleton in armor.

FLASH!

Sailor Cosmos appeared next to the tied up Barry Allen.

"Usagi?" Barry said weakly.

"Go to your wife, Speedy," Sailor Cosmos said, as she touched the Flash.

"What-?" Barry said, as he disappeared.

"Who dares?!" the Anti-Monitor says.

Sailor Cosmos turned to see the Anti-Monitor staring at her.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, the champion of Love and Justice! And in the name of Love and Justice, I shall punish you!"

With that, Sailor Cosmos amped her power levels. She had gone to see the old Supreme Kai for help. With all the additions Usagi had acquired over the years, she needed to synchronize her powers.

Sailor Moon grew more muscular and bigger, generating enough power to fuel an entire star.

"You will not stop me, Sailor Cosmos!" the Anti-Monitor said, as he prepared his weapon of mass destruction."

"Stop you? No, my friend. I am here to DESTROY YOU!"

And with a shed tear, Sailor Cosmos went to meet her destiny.

When the heroes of Light made it to the Anti-Monitor's citadel, they found the place in ruins. Then they saw the smoking husk of the Anti-Monitor. And lying next to the corpse was the battered remains of-

"Usagi!" Superman said, as he rushed over to Usagi prone, and battered body.

"K-Kal…?" Usagi managed.

"Don't worry, Usagi. We'll get you some help."

"It's too late for me. But don't worry, I'll be back some day…"

And with that, Usagi's essence left the mortal plane, and would be reborn inside the body of the doppelganger.

"Usagi? USAGI!"

And that was that.

With the destruction of the Anti-Monitor, the universe was allowed to reset itself, as planned. And thus, the Reckoning proceeded as plan.

As for the doppelganger, it was used to take care of the events known as the "Week of Nightmares", which had culminated to the day of Reckoning. It was during that time that Usagi's doppelganger took her place as the "new" Sailor Moon. It was this Sailor Moon that saved the Tendo sisters from demonic corruption, and brought back Ranma Saotome years later as his normal self (with a few alterations). And thus, the saga of Sailor Moon was over…for that era.

END FLASHBACK

"I'm glad that you came back," Superman said, as he hugged his once-wife.

"Thanks, Clark," Usagi said, as she return the hug. "Anyway, good night."

And with that, Usagi flew back home.

Clark looks as his ex-wife for a bit longer, before leaving the area. Family was indeed important to him, and he'll always remember that.

Fin.


	109. Chapter 109

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 109

Sometime later…

Sailor Moon was training, as she performed her "meditation" techniques. She was preparing herself for the up-coming "Demon Tournament". And since her "better half" was off on her own, during HER training, 'Moon has to be ready in case that other half does not make it back on time.

To the left of her, was the so-called "Blue Side of the Moon", an area of the celestial satellite that had a breathable "space"; it is the last remnant of the once glorious "Moon Kingdom", and is now being occupied by a group of human/alien hybrids known as "the Inhumans". Had 'Moon not personally known Black Bolt and his royal court, she would have charged them rent or something to that effect.

And further away was the home of Uatu, one of the Watchers, group sworn to observe key sectors in the universe. Nice guy, but strangely quiet.

Behind Moon was Justice League Watchtower. It was being built to replace the orbital Justice League Watchtower, due to some recent events involving governmental operatives and the "unlimited" Justice League.

**(A/N: Read "Sailor Moon: Hero Unlimited" for details.)**

On her left was the area 'Moon calls "the Darkside of the Moon" where the palace of Lady Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, the "Darkside Moonbase" (an abandoned "Void Engineers" base that no one in their right mind would go there), and the lair of Eclipso, the original god of Vengeance, were present. Thankfully, all three places are abandoned, and quarantined.

On 'Moon's right was the headquarter of the "Kids Next Door", a group of kids dedicated in combating adult tyranny…whatever that means.

And circling the Moon over head, was the Etherite station known as "Victoria Station", a Victorian-style train station, from 1899 CE England that was converted into a space-station when the Sons of Ether left the Technocratic Union at the turn of the 19th century.

All over the surface were various artifacts. Usually, you'll find debris from various space agencies. On occasion, you would find a gateway, like a stargate for example. Some would lead to different planets, times or planes of existence. 'Moon made sure that they have been properly secured as well.

As 'Moon meditates, she is being observed by a visiting audience aboard at the KND Moonbase…

"I tell ya," said the blond kid with an orange pullover jacket. "Bad enough we gots new neighbors, but that GIRL just has to be at our doorstep!"

"I don' know, 'Numbuh 4'," said a chubby kid with aviator's goggles and flight cap. "Sailor Moon has been sponsoring me to join the Sons of Ether, thanks to my expertise in 'Two-by-Four' technology."

"You can't be serious!"

"'Numbuh 2' is correct," said a black girl with Creole features and a red cap. "Seen Hoagie sign the application with his Mom and 'T' there."

"'Numbuh 5', we shouldn't be dealing with adults! They're adults, for goodness sake!"

"Well, I think she's BEAUTIFUL," said a Japanese girl.

"Oh, for the luv of- 'Numbuh 1', can you tell Numbuh 3 that we are supposed to fight adults and TEENAGERS?"

The bald headed kid, who was known as "Numbuh 1" is silently observing 'Moon.

"Nigel?"

"Sailor Moon has been a good ally to the KND for as long as there has been a KND. And before you came along, she had saved Sector V from one of Father's schemes."

Truth be known, some within KND circles believed that "Sailor Moon" is really the enigmatic "Mother", and had sponsored the creation of the original KND. The truth, however, is doubly encrypted, to ensure that such knowledge does not go out.

"Yeah, well…"

'Moon merely smiles, as she continues her meditation-

"_Freeze program," said a male voice._

"_PROGRAM PAUSE," says a computerized voice._

"_Hey, I was watching THAT!" said a female voice._

"_I was only pausing to get some pop-corn. Computer, I would like to have one bowl of popcorn, please."_

_BRRINNG!_

"_Mmmm," the male says, as he munches away. "So, what's the point of all this again…?"_

"_I'm trying to see 'snap-shots' of Neo-Queen Serenity's life."_

"_For…?"_

"_I'm doing that thesis for class, remember?"_

"_Oh, yeah…"_

"_And if you weren't asleep in study hall all the time, you would have know that, jerk!_

"_Hey, I'm the jock in this relationship, remember?"_

"_Yeah, you got point…"_

"_So, let's fired up this mug!" _

"_Fine! Computer, show some examples of the life and times of Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo."_

"_PLEASE BE SPECIFIC. THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF FILES AVAILABLE."_

"_We choose ten! At random."_

"_Hey-!"_

"_TEN FILES HAVE BEEN CHOSEN. BEGINNING RANDOM SEQUENCE NOW."_

**100s PA: The Three Galaxies (Rifts).**

Not willing to return to Starfleet, Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino was still hanging out in the trans-dimensional universe. However, she was too much of a paladin to stay hidden. Coupled with the fact that she was an ordained member of the "Cosmos Knight", Usagi had to do something to fulfill her role. So, she joined the Consortium of Civilized Worlds (or "CCW"), which is the closest thing in being a part of Starfleet, as a CCW Marshal. And since she was a "newbie", she was assigned to Commander Stargazer's "Silver Hawks" unit, which was located in a star system called "Hawk's Haven"…

"Tell me. Marshal Tsukino," said the grizzled, cigar-smoking Commander Stargazer. He has a bionic eyepiece and a mechanical hand…and quite bald. "Why should I take you on?"

"You wanted a 'med-tech' for your team," Usagi says. "My record speaks for itself."

"Yes, I know. And based on your recommendation from Marshal Bravestar, you do well in a pinch."

"Thanks, sir," Usagi says, as she pets her pet "cabbit" "Thumper". "I try my best."

Later…

"Welcome aboard, Marshal Tsukino," said "Quicksilver". He was virtually covered with cybernetic allow, from head (which included his metallic hair) to toe. In fact, all the members of the Silver Hawks team were full conversion cyborgs.

"Thank you, sir," Usagi says. "I hope I am an asset to your team during this brief assignment."

"You know, Little Lady," said the space cowboy "Blue Grass". "You look too pretty to be like us."

"Hey!" yelled "Steel Heart", the only other female on the team. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"I'm sure that Quicksilver didn't mean it, Sis," said Steel Will. He was literally built like a tank, due to his size.

Then a copper-colored kid goes up to Usagi, and hugs her. He then begins to whistle at her.

"Huh?"

"Copper Kid just wanted to say welcome for all of us," Quick Silver says with a smile.

Just then, the alarm sounds.

"Team," said Stargazer over the intercom. "Mon-Star and his gang has just been sighted terrorizing then main space lane in the area. Stop them."

"So, how are you going to join us, huh?" said Steel Heart sarcastically. She was still perturbed about being replaced as the resident "space babe".

"Watch, and learn," Usagi replied with a wiry smile. "Cosmic Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

FLASH!

When the team could see again, they saw a transformed Usagi, now "Sailor Moon". She was all silver, metallic, eyes glowing white, and had an etching of a Crescent moon on her chest (angel wings etched on her back). Even her hair was metallic, like strains of silver done in her usual dumpling hairstyle. And if her "second skin" were any more detailed, Usagi would be violating local decency laws.

"You're a 'Cosmos Knight!" Quick Silver says.

"You know, I'm very impressed, Marshal," said Blue Grass.

Sailor Moon nods, as she rose in the hair.

"Let's go," she said, in an otherworldly voice.

"You heard the lady," Quick Silver says. "Let's MOVE!"

A few months later…

"This is Sailor Moon," 'Moon said, as she tracked the shipment of radioactive waste that Mon-Star was illegally disposing. "It's definitely heading for a major population center."

The waste was so radioactive, that it could potentially destroy many lives if it crashes on any one planet in the CCW. The Silver Hawks team was able to intercept Mon-Star and his gang, but it was part of Mon-Star's trap to dispose of the Silver Hawk team. That left Sailor Moon to deal the radioactive waste herself.

"Hold on, 'Moon!" Quick Silver says over the com-link. "Don't handle it yourself!"

"I need to do something now, or it'll be too late!" 'Moon says, as she cuts off her link.

"'Moon-!"

Sailor Moon got in front of the radioactive waste "planetoid". She then took aim with her palms.

"Moon Crescent BLAST!"

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

What no one knew was that Mon-Star had placed explosives within the floating space dump.

"AHHHHHH-!"

A week later, on a distant planet called "Third Earth"…

"Are you sure that the source of the psychic summons was this way, Cheetara?" asked Lion-O, the leader of the band of heroes known as "Thunder Cats". All Thunder Cats were "felinoids", bipedal hominids with cat-like physical characteristics. Lion-O had the characteristics of a Lion, while Cheetara had the characteristics of a Cheetah. Originally from the doomed planet of Thundera, the Thunder Cats have long since made Third Earth their home.

"I am sure, Lion-O. It had happened the same time that fallen star struck."

"Confirmed," said Panthro, the resident technical guy. "And we had just gotten word that the Lunataks are on their way to the crash site."

"Then we better hurry up and get there before THEY do!" said Tyger.

However, the Lunataks did manage to get there. When they do, they see the prone body Sailor Moon, still in her armored form. Her crescent moon bark on her forehead glowed softly, as her body regenerated from the damage.

"See?" Luna says, as she spies on the prone body. Her long hair was white, she had a permanent scowl, and she was a midget. "My visions are correct. She IS the legendary Moon Princess."

"If she is, then she may not want anything to do with US," said the subdued Chilla.

"We'll see, we'll see-"

"Hold it fiends!"

The Lunataks turn to see the Thunder Cats.  
"So, dear Lion-O," Luna begins. "You've come to take our prize?"

Lion-O looks at the metallic figure. It was apparently female…

"No, but I'm going to make sure that YOU don't have one! Thunder Cats, HO!"

The fight ensues. Luna changes herself from troll to Amazon, and fights Lion-O. Cheetara fights Chilla, Panthro fight the super-strong Amok, and Tyger fights the all-seeing marksman Red Eye. Like always, the Thunder Cats were going to win, until-

"Moon Crescent Blast!"

FWOOSH!

The Thunder Cats barely made it out of the way, before being blasted by Sailor Moon.

"That's it," Luna says. "Remember who your friends are!"

Luna had used her telepathic henchman Alluro to affect 'Moon's perceptions. As far as 'Moon knew, the Thunder Cats were the aggressors!

'Moon had attacked, using speed and strength that did not do justice to her over-all appearance. By this time in Usagi's life, she increased her over all strength significantly, thanks to her time on Chikyuu, the home of the legendary Dragonballs. Thus, at the moment, Usagi can lift 75 tons easily (though she potentially can increase her physical might).

Panthro was the first to face 'Moon's attack…and was easily dispatched by her. Next was Tyger, who tried to use his stealth and invisibility to get the jump on 'Moon. While 'Moon didn't SEE Tyger, she did notice a distortion effect around the Thunder Cat…

BAM!

With Tyger down, Cheetara tried to use her tremendous speed, only to realize that 'Moon was easily keeping up the were-cat.

POW!

And that left Lion-O alone with 'Moon.

"I have to stop you," said the leader of the Thunder Cats, as he brought out his "dagger". "Thunder…Thunder…Thunder…Thunder Cats…HO!"

Lion-O's dagger became a full sword. He then went after 'Moon. 'Moon caught the blade with her palms, in an attempt to remove the sword from her foe-

ZARK!

Energy bounced between Lion-O and 'Moon, as the Sword of Omens served as a conduit between them. That's when a quickly revived Cheetara took advantage of the situation, by placing her hands on 'Moon's head…

WOOSH!

When the smoke cleared, 'Moon had her memories restored. She then turned to Luna and her Lunataks.

"Use me, will you…" 'Moon says, as she pointed her right palm at Luna.

"Heh," Luna began. "We can talk about this-"

ZAP!

With that out of the way, 'Moon thanked the Thunder Cats for helping her to regain her memories, and properly introduced herself. 'Moon also learned that the Sword of Omens created a psychic link between herself and Lion-O. Thus, whenever he was in trouble, Usagi's eyes go "cat-like", as well as when she uses her newly acquired cat-like reflexes and improved sixth sense. Usagi would stay awhile, to get used to her new abilities, before heading back to her job with the Silver Hawks.

**Five years later: Zarkland, Spira.**

After serving five years as a CCW Marshal, Usagi took a nice long vacation. Being a big fan of sports of late, she decided to investigate the newest sports craze: Blitzball. With that in mind, Usagi went to a key tournament between the Besaid Aurochs and their local rival. Blitzball was like volley ball, only it took place in water.

"Come on, Tidus!" Usagi screamed. "You can do it!"

The blond-haired Tidus merely shakes his head, as he serves up another lay-up.

POW!

After the event, Usagi goes to Tidus for an autograph.

"That was SO cool," Usagi said, as she got her autograph. "I didn't think you would have made that shot."

"Hey, I try," Tidus replied, still in his wet-suit.

Suddenly, some bizarre set of creatures began to attack the pair.

"Man," Usagi complained, as she brought out her rail-gun pistol out of pocket space. "I went on vacation to avoid all this crap!"

"Get down!" said a man with a large sword and an eye-patch. He attacked the thing, a combination of insect and plant. "It's a 'Sinspawn!"

"Huh?" said Tidus. "What's going on?"

"Beats me," Usagi says, as she picks off her attacker. "They SURE aren't going after ME!"

Once the attack was dealt with, all three were sucked into a vortex.

"Ahhhhhhh-!" they all cried.

And thus, it was the start of a new adventure.

Tbc.


	110. Chapter 110

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 110

Later…

Sailor Moon created an additional barrier, while Tidus and Yuna the Summoner combined their attack against the entity known as "Sin". Apparently, Yuna was supposed to have died destroying the entity, and thus continue the cycle of Sin's presence. Equally fascinating is the fact that Tidus had died long ago, and had returned to the land of the living as the collective will of those who died in Zarkanland, the ruins where Usagi, the eye-patch guy (named Auron) and Tidus were first deposited to, as a guardian of Yuna. Tidus' father was one of the three who inadvertently created Sin, who represented the collective negative force of humanity, when a war took place that destroyed Tidus' ancient home. And thus, a perpetual cycle was created, where a Summoner would always rise every ten years to fight "Sin", and die. The death would maintain Sin, while keeping it in check, thanks to the Summoner's use of the "Aeons" (the collective "neutral" will that serve as archetypes, who were once legendary figures of times past). Thus, positive, neutral and negative forces were always in play, and in perpetual cycles.

Tidus was to break that cycle, with Sailor Moon's help.

"You can do it!" 'Moon cried, as Sin's energy licked at her very spirit. It was attempting to turn her into an aeon, and thus maintain its power. Already, she could feel herself loosing perspective…

Tidus nods, as he joins his energy with his love Yuna. With the power of love, the two young people poured on the power.

In the end, the defeat of Sin rendered the Summoners powerless, since the existence of Sin was the reason the Summoners' existence in the first place. 'Moon was able used her Silver Millennium crystal to fashion a permanent life force for Tidus to have, and thus prevent him from leaving the mortal plane. Thus, Tidus and Yuna could be together. And because of this experience with almost becoming an Aeon herself, all of Yuna's aeons became a part of Usagi, vis-à-vis her "Star heart".

Boy, will her boss Commander Stargazer have a field day with her being so involved in the affairs of others!

**1968 CE: Okinawa, Japan.**

Space Patrol Pilot Usashinko Rantsu ("Usagi" to her friends) was on patrol, looking out for monsters. After the recent Godzilla fight, the United Nations had decided to authorized the creation of the Space Patrol, which deals with the likes of the three-headed King Ghidorah and other alien monsters. Usagi was one of two females that was given the opportunity to be part of this experiment, and had insisted that she be a pilot.

As Usagi flew the skies, she saw two large spheres, chasing one another.

"This is Lt. Rantsu, calling HQ," Usagi said. "I'm picking up some UFOs. Please advise."

"This is Captain Muramatsu," said Captain Toshio "Cap" Muramatsu over the com-link. "I'm sending Lt. Hayata to assist. In a mean time, maintain a safe distance. Over."

"Roger that, 'Cap'. Over and out."

Usagi piloted the craft, and chased after the two spheres, when suddenly, the lead sphere banked right, causing the second sphere to crash into Usagi.

BOOM!

Usagi had already recovered from the crash, but the alien that she had crashed was mortally wounded. It was silvery-metallic, with red trim and a large light node on its chest. Its head had a crest on it, and he had buggy goggles (which shone brightly) that were fastened on its head, small nose and lips, and slightly pointed ears.

"You okay, buddy?" Usagi asked.

"I…I am dying, human," said the alien. "This atmosphere is killing me…"

"Well, you should be around on a smoggy day in Tokyo," Usagi replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to finish my mission," the creature said. "But I need a host to survive on the world."

Usagi's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. I've been altered many times in the past. For ONCE, I want to be 'normal'."

"Please, human. You have to help me!"

Usagi closes her eyes.

"Fine, tell me what to do…"

And thus "Ultra Moon" was born, the six-story tall giantess who fights giant monsters. The merging between the alien space cop and Usagi had changed the alien's gender characteristics to that of a female (which include her ridiculous dumpling hair, which consisted of two spheroids attached to downward arches) with a Sailor Fuku.

It's going to be a strange partnership.

**1984 CE: Los Angeles, California.**

Usagi was driving down the coast, from San Francisco to Los Angeles on holiday. Her new sports car, a pink roadster (with white trim) was recently acquired. Unfortunately, her car was a target of-

"Decepticons, attack!" said a robot, as it turns into a giant tank. Swarms of robots came out of the woodwork, as they changed into a variety of vehicles and animals.

"Oh, no!" said the pink car. "Megatron must have found out that we're delivering some vital plans on how to make energy conservation more efficient!"

"Well, then," said Usagi, as she changed into her white armor (by tapping her bracelet). "Let's show 'em what we're made of, Arcee!"

"Transforming…now!" said the car.

For a fraction of a second, Usagi's body seemingly folded, while the pink roadster re-configured itself. Usagi became the head and the car became the body of the female autobat Arcee!

"You won't stop us, Mega-creep!" Arcee said in a voice that combined her original voice and Usagi's. With Usagi as the autobat's "Headmaster", Arcee had access to Usagi's skills. So…

Arcee performed multiple hits on some Decepticons, while leaping over others. As soon as she got to Megatron, Arcee jumped over his head, grabbed it, and judo-flipped the Decepticon leader into the ocean.

SPLASH!

Arcee then turns around, and beckons Megatron's henchmen to come to her.

"Hey, we're just getting started!"

"…"

**1986 CE/AD: Athens, Greece.**

"Come in, come in," said the director of "The Sanctuary", a place where "The Saints" are being raised and trained to protect the avatar of Pallas Athena. In this particular case a Japanese girl named Saori Kido was Athena's newest Avatar, and it was up to Usagi to escort the young teenager to her new home. "I take it that the trip from Japan went well?"

"Yes, it has," Usagi replied. She would be staying on to tutor Saori until she is ready to take up the responsibilities of being Athena's avatar. "Miss Kido will need some rest to get over her jet-lag."

At the moment, Usagi was in the conference room of the facility, where monitors were being displayed. On one monitor, she saw something interesting.

"Those are the Saints?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Rantsu. They are in the prime of their aptitude, but, well…"

"What?"

"Young Master Seiya may not make the cut, I'm afraid."

Seiya was the "Saint of Pegasus". Like all Saints, he could channel the patterns of his molecules, which, for him, corresponded with the constellation Pegasus. It's been theorized when a Saint synchronizes his or her molecules with their designated patron constellation, they can increase their personal power. Usagi had been one of the original contributors of "The Saint" program, based upon her extensive experience in chi and energy manipulation.

"I'm sure that he'll do okay," Usagi replies.

**2019 AD/CE: Seattle, Washington.**

Thanks to the war between Dr. Zorndyke, with his mutants, and his Malcontent (i.e. disgruntled "micronized" alien Zentraedi who hated being defeated by the "micronians") allies, the Second Great Depression hit the world at large. With the world in a state of chaos, it was up to the corporations and various foundations of the world to pick up the pieces.

In all this, Lady Usashinko Rantsu received e-mail pertaining evidence of her involvement in "Project: Manticore". Sure, she signed off on the project, but only as part of the research apparatus. She did not like the idea that the research that was being developed was being put to use without extensive scrutiny. However, she did not like the idea of being black-mailed either. Thus, with that in mind, Usagi decided to visit this supposed "Eyes Only".

Usagi gets out of her car, after stopping at the address where she was supposed to meet this person's contact. Afterwards, she'll travel up to "Seacouver" to visit friends.

Unfortunately, her presence attracted to wrong kind of attention.

"Say, little lady!" said the lead gang leader. "Do you want to party?"

Before Usagi could say something, a black-haired girl, dressed in leather, pops up…and proceeds to pummel the gang.

"I told you, Jake," said the girl. "I don't want any of you clowns in my neighborhood!"

So, while Usagi looks at the girl, she was impressed by the girl's skills. In fact, she remembered that the military had purchased a training program that she and Ranma had developed for the American Super-Soldier Project years before.

"Sorry about that," the girl says, after running off the gang. "My name is 'Max', and I'm here to take you to see 'Eyes Only'."

"Lead on," Usagi replies.

"_Pause program!"_

_Neo-Princess Serenity (aka Rini Chiba), looks at her boyfriend Squire Genryu Saotome._

"_What's that all about, Gen-kun?" Rini asked._

"_I have to go to practice, Rini," Genryu says. "I'll have to get back with you later."_

_And with that, Genryu was gone._

_Rini sighs. She likes have her fiancée around, but sometimes she could be as thick-headed as his father. It was still weird that her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity and Lord Ranma Saotome were married, and that she and Genryu were to be married as well._

_Sigh._

_With that in mind, Rini continued to watch the archives of her mother's journey. She was expected to one day succeed her mother, so she'll have to learn how to be a hero._

**2005 CE/AD: Hokkaido, Japan.**

Usagi bathes herself in the spring waters of her home, as she recalls how she got to where she is today…

**FLASHBACK!**

**1905 CE/AD.**

"No!"

Usagi woke up from her slumber. She quickly looks over to her long-time beloved Ranma, who was awake as well. He nods, and goes to checks on the problem.

A short time later, Ranma was seen trying to comfort his student Toguro, while his other student Genkai helps Usagi fix tea and sake. They had been living in their students' home for a while as guests in their home.

"So, what happened?" Usagi asked.

"An old enemy tracked down Toguro's students, and killed them all," Genkai says.

"So, what's going to happen now?"

"Well, the only way to get revenge is to participate in this…'Demon Tournament' the Demon World holds every fifty years. I don't-"

Just then, Toguro and Ranma enter the kitchen.

"What…?" Usagi asks.

"Toguro asked me if I can be his team-mate in the Demon Tournament," Ranma says. "I accepted his request."

Usagi shakes her head.

"Ranma, you KNOW that our obligations are to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. But…I understand. So, when do we leave?"

Ranma smiles.

The Demon Tournament was located in the Demon World, in the Low Umbral Realms. Warriors of all stripes come there to test their strength. As "Team Toguro", the four warriors fought their way to the top, until they finally defeated all of their enemies.

And then things went horribly wrong.

As it was customary, the winners were granted ONE wish each. Traumatized by the death of his students, and the fact that he was still mortal, Toguro chose to become a demon, angering Ranma. However…out of respect for their friendship, Ranma chose not to slay Tugoro then and there. Genkai was heart-broken, and chose to be left alone. Ranma refused to have anything to do with demons, and so he chose to relinquish his wish, but Usagi wanted permanent access to Lord Hades extensive library, so she had gotten her "library card" so to speak.

And that was that.

100 years later…

According to a recent communiqué, an old friend had requested her help. So Usagi went to a temple in Osaka, where she was reunited with-

"Hello, Genkai," Usagi said, as she took off her sunglasses.

The older-looking woman looks at her old friend, with a wiry eye.

"Still has young as ever," Genkai says. "How pathetically vain you are, though I am glad that you decided to take a leave of absence from that palace in the sky."

"'Pathetically vain'? You're the one who refused to move to your next level of spiritual development, by hiding here. Besides, my youthful appearance has long since been determined by other factors. And for the record, the JLU Watchtower is NOT a palace."

"I suppose you're right, Usagi. I'd be lying if I don't enjoy using my 'chi' to make myself young, whenever I use my special attack."

"Yeah, I guess. I hear that you have a new apprentice."

"Yes, a boy named Yusuke Urameshi. He's a spirit detective that won the challenge to be my heir. A bit of a 'jock', and a 'thug', but the kid has a good heart."

"Reminds you of someone?"

"Lord Ranshin has class besides ego."

"As did Toguro."

"No, never speak of that name again! He sold out everything we believed in! And he's been giving Yusuke problems of late. In fact, it was Toguro that roped Yusuke into participating in this years Demon Tournament…and me as well, since Yusuke would need guidance."

Usagi rubbed her forehead.

"Alright, tell me what to do."

**END FLASHBACK!**

Usagi sighed, as she got out of the spring. The spring served to steel her self spiritually, especially since she didn't trust Toguro for a minute.

And now, she needed to make a small request.

**Nerima, Tokyo.**

"Ranma! You have company!"

"Coming, Kasumi," Ranma said, as he ran to the front door. Ever since he returned from the future, he had to deal with the Swiss cheese effect of his mind, as did Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi (who had accompanied Ranma to the future). It took a while to realize what really happened, after going through some bizarre experience, but everyone could now remember their shared history. There has been a talk of a wedding between Akane and Ranma, who have renewed their interests in each other, but no such date has been set.

When Ranma got to the front door, he was surprised to see a face from the past.

"Ranma," Usagi begins. "It's time."

Tbc.


	111. Chapter 111

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 111

**Location: "The Time Gate", Pluto.**

"Damn it!" Sailor Pluto cursed, as she noticed a particularly nasty "chaos wave" moving up and down the time stream, thanks to the fact that a certain pigtailed martial artist might have destroyed Time itself, vis-à-vis his connection to the enigmatic "Prophets". And now, her ability to see into the time stream, let alone her ability to traverse it, has been seriously hampered. And because of that chaos wave, the timeline itself was in a state of flux. There is no real way of telling what the overall effect could entail.

"What could possible go wrong NEXT?" 'Pluto fumed.

A wave of chronotronic energy passes by…

On Earth, a year from now, a panel of astronomers in Prague would redefine the term "planet", effectively stripping the celestial body "Pluto" of its honored status. From that point on, Pluto will be referred to as a "dwarf planet", along with four others.

When the wave of temporal energy leaves, 'Pluto found herself younger…and shorter. She looked at herself, and realized that she was hairier, and stockier. She ran to a nearby mirror, falling to the floor from the sudden height change. She got up, and went to the mirror…

"By Helm's Deep!" 'Pluto cried. Somehow, she became a dwarf…an attractive dwarf, but a dwarf nevertheless. Then she realized that she was speaking ancient Dwarven.

"If I ever see Master Ranma again, I shall slay him with the might of Pluto himself! Yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!"

'Pluto cupped her mouth, realizing what she had done.

_Damn_, 'Pluto thought. _I hope this isn't…permanent_.

**Location: "Hanging Neck Island", Sea of Japan.**

Every 50 years, demon and human fighters meet on Hanging Neck Island, where the so-called "Dark Tournament" is held. Criminal elements, like in human sporting events, are commonplace in such things. The infamous Toguro Brothers, managed by Genshin Rantus and sponsored by multi-millionaire Sakyo Valdez of the equally infamous "Black Players Club" (the Eastern version of the "Hellfire Club), had issued the challenge of competition to one of the newest generation of "Spirit Detectives": Yusuke Urameshi. Along with his friends (some of whom were not human), Yusuke traveled to Hanging Neck Island, where "Team Urameshi" would compete against fighters of all stripes. The prize was a single wish that would grant the winner anything imaginable. For Sakyo, should "Team Toguro" win the tournament, winning the prize would allow him to create a direct link between Earth and the Demon World…something that no one wanted. So, under the guise of competition, Yusuke and the gang traveled to Hanging Neck Island.

"Say, Yusuke, who's the girl?" says the jock with the Elvis locks.

The "greaser" named Yusuke looks at Usagi, who was dressed like a bimbo.

"I THINK she's our manager, or something, Kazuma," Yusuke replies. "Genkai says that she's would be needed along this trip."

"Oh. She's kind of cute."

"What was that, little brother?" says the sexy tomboy Shizuru (long, free-flowing brown hair). She wore male clothes, as a sign of independence from the male dominant "fashion industry".

"Uh…nothing," Kazuma stammered.

"Well…I'm sure that Yukina would be interested in given an opinion."

"Yukina" was a frost spirit given human form.

"Please, don't say anything!"

Shizuru merely laughed.

Meanwhile, the brooding demon named Heil (dark, spiky hair, dressed in black, and wore a headband to cover up his "third eye") looked at Usagi with an eagle's eye. There was something not quite right about this seemingly simple girl…

"What's up?" says a voice.

Heil looks at his friend, Kurama (long haired redhead, pretty-boy).

"That girl is hiding something…and you KNOW I don't like secrets while going into a fight. And a I especially don't like that 'Masked Fighter' that Urameshi insisted upon given us."

"Well, look at it THIS way. At least, you and the rest of us will have to be kept on our collective toes."

"Humph."

Usagi ignored all this, as she stared out into the vast seas. She liked the waters, wondering why the oceans did not fall under her domain as "The Moon Princess". Then again, there wouldn't be a need to have a "Sailor Neptune"…and she certainly thought that Haruka wouldn't like that.

As her teammates drifted towards the seas, Usagi thought about the cause of all this…suffering.

FLASHBACK!

**Location: Hokkaido, Japan (1890 CE).**

"You can do it, Usako!" Lord Ranshin says, as he helped his wife, Lady Usashinko gives birth to his twins. His skills at Chi manipulation allowed him to deduce that his wife was pregnant…and so soon after her ordeal with Prince Vlad of Transylvania, otherwise known as "Count Dracula". There was some concern that Usagi's tainted blood might have had an unforeseen effect on their children, but he was nevertheless optimistic. And the reason why he was in the forefront of the delivery was due to his wife's "condition".

"Ah!" Usashinko screamed, as she "pushed". Her fangs were already bared, as she clawed her bedding. "Next time…YOU will be the one pregnant!"

"!"

About an hour later…

After the midwife cleans the twins, she gives the children to a happy couple.

"Congratulations!" says Yuka. "You have a healthy son…AND daughter!"

As Usashinko holds her children, Ranshin looks into his son's aura. There was something dark about it…

"Ranma, what are we going to name him?" Usashinko says.

"How about…'Genshin'?"

"Okay…'Genshin' it is. And our little girl?"

"Genkai."

Usashinko raises an eyebrow.

"That's not very creative. I wanted to her to be named 'Sakura'…but if that is your wish, then so be it."

"Well…I just wanted to give the two similar names, since they are twins."

"Fair enough."

Sixteen years later…

"No…NOOOOOOOOO-!"

Ranshin ran into his son's bathroom.

"Son, what is…it?"

Standing helpless in the middle of the shower was a nude Genshin. Or, should that be Genshin-chan?

The white-haired girl shivered, as she allowed cold water to pour down on her.

"What's…happening to me, Father?"

Ranshin sighs, as he activates the hot water, changing his son back to normal.

"Son, there is something that you will need to know…

A few minutes later…

"I…I don't WANT to be a girl! I'm a boy!"

"I KNOW that, Genshin. I was hoping that you wouldn't inherit the family curse, but…"

"You…you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"This is something that people don't need to know. Besides…I wasn't sure that you were going to be a boy in the first place."

Genshin looks at his father.

"Is this…permanent?"

Ranshin looks his son with sad eyes.

"Yes, it is, my son. Believe me, I've tried."

"But…what would other people say? What about…Miyako?"

"If she loves you, she will accept you just the way you are."

Genshin sighs, as he leaves the room that lead to the veranda. There, he sees his younger sister Genkai talking to her fiancée Toguro. Toguro was one of her father's former students, and had, in fact set up his own dojo. As Genkshin sighed, Genkai picked up her brother's disposition.

"Big brother, what's wrong?"

Genshin looks at his sister.

"It's nothing. What are you two up to?"

"We're trying to decide where to go for the honey-moon," Toguro says. "I want to train some more, but we can't decide if we want to go to Indochina or Korea."

"Oh, Togu-chan, you always think about work!"

Toguro holds his fiancée in his arms.

"Look, all I want to do is make a good life for us, that's all. Your father is my teacher and friend, so I want to make things worth it."

Genkai smiles.

"I…look forward to your goals."

As Genshin looks at this scene, a dark seed within his soul begins to sprout…

Unfortunately, while Miyako, Genshin's fiancée, accepted Miyako's condition, her parents did not. So, the marriage agreement was changed, and Miyako was forced to become a fiancée to another boy. In a rage, Genshin killed the boy, who, unfortunately, was a cousin to the Imperial Family. He escaped execution, thanks to the influence of his parents, but the seed of contempt for his parents were firmly implanted within the boy. He could have accepted the curse, but because of it, his happiness was denied to him because of it, he vowed retaliation. But first, there was something he needed to do FIRST.

Somewhere over looking Tokyo…

"So, you have your instructions?" Genshin says, as he handed over an artifact imbued with "tass" (or, as it is known in the East, Chi) to a demon (or "youma") to a demon named "Kairen". Objects rich in tass could be used as a form of currency amongst the supernatural "community". It was certainly easier to obtain than "sucking" the energy of some hapless victim.

"Sure," Kairen says. "While your parents are visiting your sister at her new home in Osaka, I am to kill her boyfriend's students."

"Correct."

"Not that I don't mind doing the job, since Toguro and his girlfriend have been thorns in the side of demon world for years…but why?"

"Simple. I want my little sister to be unhappy. And if I can prove how ineffectual Toguro is, my father's favorite student will be spiritually broken. And when THAT happens…"

"I see. Break the will, break the man."

"Exactly, and the side-effect will be my sister and parents' unhappiness."

Sure enough, the killing of Toguro's students was a devastating blow to Toguro's ego. And it brought home the point that as powerful as he is, Toguro knew that he would one day grow old…while his fiancée Genkai would long surpass him in age, youth…and power. Thus, with Genkai, Ranma, Usagi and his older brother Aniki (who managed the Toguro and Genkai's partnership as "spirit detectives"), the five went on a mission of vengeance, by tracking down Kairen and his crew to the infamous Dark Tournament on Hanging Neck Island. There, they fought many teams, human and demon alike, to get to Kairen. And it was there that Toguro, after defeating Kairen, makes a faithful wish…

"Hear me!" Toguro says, as he yells at "The Committee", who was behind the scenes watching the fights. These mysterious dark masters had created the tournament in order to increase their presence in the human world.

"You have stated that I can have ANY wish? Then…I wish to be a DEMON!"

"Wha-what?" Genkai exclaims.

Tbc.


	112. Chapter 112

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 112

Everyone present look at Toguro with stunned silence.

"You…you can't mean it!" Genkai said.

"I realize now that my humanity is flawed and weak…Kairen proved that," Toguro said, as he looks at his beloved with sad eyes.

"Gen-chan…nothing has to change between us. We can still fight against the demons…since now, we will both have long lives "

"No! I don't want this! This wasn't how it was suppose to be!"

Ranma, now angry, was about to confront his former student, when Usagi held him back.

"But…but why?"

"Toguro made his choice, Ranma."

Genkai, with tears streaming down her eyes, looks at her beloved…then, at her parents, and then at the stadium box where "The Committee" was sitting.

"Fine, BE that way!" Genkai yells. "I want nothing to do with YOU…or anyone else!"

"WHAT?" Ranma and Usagi say in unison.

"Genkai…what are you doing?" Toguro pleaded.

"I will NOT be a part of your life, Toguro. And if my family heritage was the cause of your decision…then I want nothing to do with it either!"

Usagi goes to her daughter.

"Are…are you sure you want this?"

Genkai looks at her mother, and then at her father.

"Yes…"

And with that Toguro becomes a demon, while Genkai goes into hiding, avoiding contact with her loved ones. Toguro's brother Aniki would become just as corrupted as he was, blaming Genkai for causing Toguro emotional pain. Usagi and Ranma chose to respect their daughter's decision, as she stayed in seclusion in the home where she would have made a life for her self. On occasions, Genkai would leave her home to fight demons, purposely allowing herself to appear old (a technique that anyone of Juraian blood could perform) as a part of her guise. Only recently has Genkai seen her mother, and it is strictly a business matter…

END FLASHBACK!

"Are you okay, Miss Usagi?" says a voice.

Usagi wakes up from her thoughts, and turns to see Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko Yukimura. She seemed to be a cross between her best friend Naru and that Akane Tendo girl, except that the girl had brown hair.

"Yes, I am," Usagi replied with a smile. "Thank you for your concern, Miss…?"

"My name is Keiko. I'm Yusuke's friend."

"So I've heard. Are you two close?"

"Well," Keiko says, as she develops a blush. "We are close."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Silence.

"Do you have someone, Miss Usagi?"

"Actually, I have TWO."

"What?"

"It's a bit complicated, to be sure Keiko. I have one guy that I like, but I am a fiancée of sorts with another guy."

"Oh, I see. Was this arranged?"

"Yes, it was," Usagi replied, thinking about the time she, as Princess Serenity, was betrothed to Prince Endymion, the son of King Endymion of Atlantis. The younger Endymion was the chosen guardian of Earth within the empire known as "The Silver Millennium", whose capital was on the Moon. Endymion's mother was the avatar of the Earth Mother, who had died while saving what was left of the continent of Atlantis during its "fall" (caused by an multi-prong attack by the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse). Prince Endymion himself would die during the final assault on the Moon Kingdom, while trying to save his beloved Princess Serenity.

"Oh."

"Look, I don't know you, but allow me to give you advice: seize the day."

"'Seize the day'?"

"Yes. The original translation is in Latin, but it means that you should seize every opportunity to be with the one you love in the here and now. Miss that opportunity, and you will regret it."

Keiko nods her head in understanding, before going off to ponder Usagi's words.

Unfortunately, the peaceful boat ride was interrupted, when the captain of the ship announced that there would be a qualifying match to see which team gets to proceed to the first bout. Usagi almost had forgotten about this phase of the competition.

"You better get back, miss," Kuwabara said, as he made sure that all the non-combatants were behind him. Usagi was slightly annoyed, since her personal power dwarfed everyone on the ship COMBINED, and yet was made to feel like a hapless victim…just like all those times when she was just plane Sailor Moon.

However-

"HA!" yelled the Masked Fighter, as the warrior shot off a solid sphere of chi into the assembled group of potential opponents, blasting them into a state of unconsciousness. Still, their companions and retainers wanted to kill them for Team Urameshi's insolence. That's when Usagi applied her own tricks.

"We are going to kill you for ruining our opportunity to get a pay off!" said the lead demon.

"Moon Power Elimination," Usagi whispered.

From the Moon, a concentrated beam of pure energy fell from the skies, and struck the demons as the beam widened to engulf them all. Those demons that had evil hearts were destroyed, while those of good character were turned into ordinary humans.

"Ohhhh…" said the humans.

"Where did that light come from?" asked Botan, the maiden who ferried souls to their destination.

Heil, the fire demon, knew the source of the energy, but decided to say nothing until he figured out how to best deal with the situation.

"Well," says the captain of the ship. "It looks like 'Team Urameshi' will compete after all."

"Yay!" Keiko says, as she clutched her charm bracelet that was dedicated to the goddess of the Moon. "The Moon Goddess is truly with us."

"You don't know the half of it," Heil said quietly, as he stares at Usagi.

**Location: Nerima District (Tokyo, Japan).**

At the vacant parking lot, behind the Tendo Compound, Ranma gathers together the usual members of the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew", which consists of himself, Ryouga Hibiki, Akane Tendo (Ranma's un-cute fiancé), Kodachi Kuno, Tatewaki Kuno, the Amazons Shampoo and Mousse, and Ukyo Kuonji (Ranma's "cute fiancé"). All the females within the group expected Ranma to make an announcement concerning WHO Ranma has chosen to be his "one and only", while the males expected to fight Ranma because of that choice.

"I'm glad that you are all here," Ranma said, as he fidgeted.

"So, why ARE we're here?" Akane asked impatiently. "If this is your attempt to get me to not cook tonight's dinner-"

"No, it's not Akane. Look, all of you have a secret that you have within you. TWO of you are totally clueless."

"Hey!" Ryouga said.

"No, actually, I'm referring to Tatewaki and Mousse."

"Foul knave!" Kuno says, as he takes out his "boken" from "pocket space". "I shall smite THEE-!"

"Wait!" Ranma said, as he holds up his right palm. "Before you do…say 'I am Quan Yin'. And then, you can strike me down."

Kuno, thinking that Ranma was giving him an easy opening, took the bait.

"Fine! 'I AM QUAN YIN'-!"

BOOM!

Everyone but Ranma jumped back, as a lightning bolt struck Kuno.

"Ranma-?" Ukyo says. "What's going on?"

When the smoke cleared, Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno was transformed into a female version of himself, complete with an extra-long…pigtail. The girl possessed goddess markings, dressed in Ancient Chinese female clothing (a pink, long jacket with white blouse, black pants and Chinese shoes). Instead of a boken in her hand, was a Chinese broadsword (with a single red tassel attached to the handle). There were translucent blue markings on her face…like tattoos.

"Brother!" Kodachi exclaims.

"Ranma, what did you do-?" Ryouga asked.

"Hello, Master Ranma," the girl says, as she bows. "I take it that you will need my help?"

Shampoo and Mousse immediately recognized the power of the girl standing before them…and immediately cow-towed in front of her.

"Honored goddess!" Shampoo says. Shampoo noticed that Mousse was cow-towing in front of Akane.

BOP!

"Ow!"

"Not her, you blind fool!"

"Ranma, WHO is the woman, and what happened to Kuno?" Akane asked.

"Well…THIS person is Quan Yin, the Goddess of Mercy. I kind of saved her from a temporal paradox effect, by putting her into Kuno's body. Originally, Nabiki was her hosts…before the timeline changed."

"I…I don't understand."

Ranma sighs.

"You'll will," Ranma said, as he stares into Akane's eyes. "Sometimes…life can be as easy as 'pi'."

Akane wondered why her fiancée would say such a thing, but something CLICKED in her head.

"Ohhhh…"

"Curse you, Ranma!" Ryouga said.

"So," "Akane" said, as she suddenly took a more commanding presence. "You wouldn't have awakened my memories…unless you needed my help."

"Of course, Mistress," Ranma said. "I need you help in making sure that a trans-dimensional conduit is sealed, or this planet will get overrun by 'demons'."

"Well, we couldn't have THAT, now would we?"

Those who were not 'altered' by Ranma stood back.

"Stay away from me!" Ryouga says.

"Remember when you asked me why you had a 'girl curse' instead of a 'pig curse'?"

"Yeah…I wondered about that."

"I gave it to you, when we both served together."

"What?" Ryouga said, as he rounded on Ranma. "YOU gave me this condition?"

"Well…you did ask. After all, you wanted to do this for the sake of…Naru."

"Huh?" Ryouga said, as he suddenly remembers his history…

Naru…

"Naru!" he cried out. "Naru…"

"Welcome back…Captain Hibiki," Ranma says.

"It's good to be back, Saotome," Ryouga says. "It's not easy being my pig-headed self…though I STILL owe you a pounding!"

"I'm sure."

Tbc.


	113. Chapter 113

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 113

Ranma then turns to Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo.

"You three are very near and dear to me. Kodachi?"

"Yes, Ranma-sama?"

"We are not meant to be together. You are the one and only for a close friend of mine name…Wesley Crusher."

Kodachi wondered why Ranam would say such a thing, until a "memory fragment" popped.

"Wesley…WESLEY-SAMA!"

Ranma then turns Shampoo.

"Shampoo…we're not meant to be together either. In fact, you ended up with Mousse…though it would be nearly 100 years before THAT happens."

"Success!" Mousse yelled joyfully.

"No!" Shampoo cried. "I no be…be…"

Another memory fragment pops.

"You are correct…son-in-law." Shampoo says, as she takes on the airs of a sage and elder.

"Son-in-law?" Ukyo and Mousse says in unison.

"Indeed," Shampoo smirked. "After all, I'm sure Pert wouldn't disagree with that assessment."

"Huh," Ukyo says, as she faces Ranma. "So…is there something special about ME?"

"You of ALL people are the closest to me."

"So…we got married?"

"Well…we did join as one, but not in the matter you are thinking."

Ranma takes Ukyo's hands into his.

"We are one and the same," Ranma says.

Ukyo wondered what he meant…before yet another memory fragment popped. However, it wasn't HERS, but HIS.

Ukyo remembered following Ranma into the future.

Ukyo remembered setting up an okonomiyaki shop on a…space station.

Ukyo remembered being possessed.

Ukyo remembered fight Ranma…to the death.

Ukyo remembered merging with Ranma, in order to keep from being pushed into oblivion.

Ukyo remembered being…Ranma, and that Ranma was SHE.

"Ranma…"

Ukyo broke down and cried.

"Ucchan, please don't cry," Ranma said, as he held Ukyo's chin. "I only did what was necessary, to that your essence…your SOUL would not be lost."

Ukyo nods in understanding. She didn't like being an appendage of someone else, but at least she's with Ranma.

"So, Saotome," Mousse says. "What about ME?"

"What about you?"

"Am I special? So I have a missing memory or something?"

"No. Like I said, only two of you are clueless about what's going on…and that means you and Kuno."

"Great, just great."

"Look, Saotome," Akane said, with a huff. "Tell us what you want, or allow me to go back to sleep. Otherwise-"

"Yeah, I KNOW," Ranma replied. "You'll just find a way to take over the universe. "I swear that you 'Time Lords' can be a pain in the butt."

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Ryouga asks. "You wouldn't be awaken us without cause, unless…Oh."

"Yeah."

"Let me guess…this is all about your wife Captain Tsukino, right?" Akane smirked. "If it IS, I wish to go back to sleep, so to speak."

"What has the Moon Princess done now?" Shampoo says, as she suddenly begins to smoke a long pipe.

"Shampoo, you shouldn't smoke-" Mousse began.

BOP!

OW!

"Be quiet, husband. Go on, son-in-law."

And that's when Ranma explains to his friends what's the score. He explains the purpose of the Dark Tournament, the major players involved, and what is his involvement going to be.

A short time later…

"…And that's it," Ranma says. "My son Genshin wants to force Usagi to participate in the tournament, by forcing our…daughter Genkai to participate in the tournament in guise."

"But why, Ranchan?" Ukyo asks.

"Think about it," Ryouga interjects. "It's a classic set-up. Genshin creates a situation where he 'kills two birds with one stone'. And Captain Tsukino is MORE than willing to sacrifice her life for the person she loves."

"So, what is YOUR role in all this, Ranma-sama?" Kodachi asks. "Shouldn't you be there for Usagi?"

"No, my role in all this, and the reason why I am asking for your help, is that I want us to shut down Sakyo's operations. He wants to allow the demon world full access to this one, and that will not be tolerated."

"Okay, so about your son, Genshin?" Quan asked.

Ranma looks at his old friend. Back in the Mythic Age, he was a frequent guest of the Eastern pantheon of gods and ascended beings. Quan Yin was, like Ranma, an Ascended being. In Eastern litany, particularly in the Buddhist tradition, Ascended beings were considered to be equals amongst the gods, or were seen as gods (depending on the region). Ranma was already a godling when he met Quan Yin. And while nothing romantic had occurred, since he was her teacher in the Art, they have remained close ever since. Before leaving the Earthly realm behind permanently, in order to experience the state of nirvana, Quan left some of her essence in a talisman (with the help of a wizard known as "Shazam") that would be found by Nabiki in one timeline, while utilized by Tatewaki. In both cases, the reason for the talisman's acquirement was to "get" Ranma Saotome, though for different reasons. In Tatewake's case, Ranma, who remembered the trouble he went through when Nabiki possessed the power of Quan Yin, decided to 'seal' Kuno's memories of being the Goddess of Mercy, effectively allowing Quan Yin to be in full control whenever her name is invoked. Besides, Ranma enjoyed the irony of Kuno being his own "pigtailed goddess".

"I'll deal with my son," Ranma says. "There are too many threats on the horizon to allow Genshin to continue to run amuck."

Ranma then takes out his modified "Razr" phone, dials a number, and then places it next to his ear.

"Ami, this is Ranma," Ranma says. "We're IN."

Location: "Hanging Neck Island", Sea of Japan. A few days later…

"Get your Okonomiyaki!" says Minako, as she went through the stands. Disguised as an ordinary vendor, Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino was able to get the scoop on what was going on amongst the demon ranks, as a means of collecting intelligence. Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse manned a concessions stand (selling ramen and okonomiyaki) nearby, which was a front for the operations. Throughout the experience, she could feel the demonic energy emanating from the crowds, so much so that she was sorely tempted to go youma hunting. However, it was not yet time for that, so she had to wait.

"I want one!" says a purple demon.

"Certainly, sir!" Minako says with a smile, as she tossed a confection at him, in exchange for gold. She then pocketed the money, and continued on her way, only glancing at her fellow teammates' direction. The fights thus far were particularly brutal, but nevertheless educational. And supposedly, the finals will begin soon, but that won't stop the exhibition fights from occurring. She was surprised to see Usagi in action in the last match, between Team Urameshi, and this creepy team known as "Team Ichigaki"…

Forty-eight hours ago…

"Since you have released my fighters from my control," says Dr. Ichigaki, a dwarf of a man, as he took out a vial of some kind. "I shall enter this match."

And with that, the dwarf drinks the vial, and immediately becomes a giant of a man.

"Now we can fight!" said the grotesque man. As he stepped unto the stone mat, Ichigaki created noticeable dent.

BOOM!

Yusuke cursed. Kuruma and Heil were disqualified to fight this round, and Yusuke, Kuwabara and the so-called "Masked Fighter" (who was really the younger version of Genkai) were spent. Yusuke would have no choice but to fight this last opponent alone-

"Um, Yusuke?"

Yusuke turns to see Miss Usagi standing there. She was tending to various wounds of the team at the time of Dr. Ichigaki's transformation.

"What is it?" Yusuke snapped. "I'm kind of busy here!"

"Well, I must point out that a substitute can be called at any time."

"Well, do you KNOW of a substitute? 'Cuz if you do, I'm game."

"How about…me?"

"YOU?" Yusuke exclaims. He looks at Usagi's stylish outfit, which was disgustingly pink. "Don't make me laugh."

"PLEASE?"

Yusuke looks at Miss Usagi, and then at Genkai, who, in spite of having an annoyed look, gave her nod of consent.

"Alright, I don't know what trick you have up your skirt, but if I see that you are in trouble-"

"Of course, Yusuke."

As Miss Usagi steps on the platform…

"I wonder why she's participating?" Keiko asks.

"Who knows?" says Botan. "Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if there's something special about her."

As Usagi takes off her shoes, everyone in the stadium murmured. How can a slip of a girl defeat Dr. Ichigaki?"

"So, what can YOU do, little girl?" Ichigaki says.

Usagi looks at the scientist.

"You know, as a man of science, you are suppose to do things for the benefit of all. And you are the latest 'evil scientist' that turns MY stomach."

Usagi then pulls off her close in one pull, revealing a dried-blood colored karate uniform, sans the sleeves. Her hands and forearms were wrapped in bandages, and wrapped around her feet and ankles. On her back was stenciled "Dark Bunny" in Kanji. But what was striking Usagi's face. On her forehead was a black crescent, and wore heavy eyeliner.

"Whoa, she looks fierce," Kuwabara says.

"I knew that there was something up with that female," Hiel says.

Ichigaki looks at the girl.

"Changing your looks won't defeat me, girl."

"That's funny," Usagi says. "I could say the same thing about YOU."

Tbc.


	114. Chapter 114

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 114

What no one knew was that Usagi's mind was a product of both her experience as a champion of Light…and a champion of the Dark. In this particular case, the Usagi standing before everyone was the fiend known as Darth Lune, a Sith Lord of unimaginable power, and master of the Dark Arts. Complimenting her skills in sorcery and hyper-science were the martial arts. Before the merging with her "goody-two shoes" version of herself, Lune (or Serenity, as she is sometimes called) was preparing for the day where she would defeat Usagi. As part of the preparation, Lune became a student of a dark Shotokan Karate master known as "Akuma", and successfully learned the always fatal final attack known as the "Murder Hell Fist", a technique that sends the victim to Hades, where demons and monsters beat the victim to death…or close to it. Lune created her own version of the attack known as the "Lunar Holocaust". It was a technique designed to use the power of the Moon to send the victim into Oblivion (which the victim effectively ceases to exist), which is why Lune created to use against Usagi. Of course, Lune and Usagi had long since merged as one person, but the technique is still quite effective.

"Your move, doctor," Usagi says, as she stood in a loose stands.

"Certainly. Hurting you will be a pleasure!"

Ichigaki charged, intending to "mow her down".

Usagi was not at all impressed. She had fought beings that were size of buildings, and lived to tell the tale.

And an egomaniacal scientist, who enslaves others for his benefit, is the LEAST of her worries.

"RRAH!" Ichigaki roared, as he slammed his fists into the ground.

BOOM!

Ichigaki looked up to see Usagi in the air, flying over his head.

"Now, it's my turn," Usagi said, as she slammed her right fist down into Ichigaki's head.

BOOM!

Not only was the impact devastating to his head, effectively killing Ichikagi, but also the force of the impact drove the entire hulking mass into the ground.

"Wow," says Koto, as the cat girl watched the action from afar. "It looks like Team Urameshi's substitute has captured the win, and the team can enter the semi-finals!"

As the crowd roared, Usagi stepped off the stone mat. She could tell that she was being stared at. So she stops. And turns her head.

"What do YOU want?"

Kuwabara, who wanted to congratulate Usagi, jumped back.

"Ah! Scary!"

"Oh, sorry," Usagi said. "When I'm focused, I can get a little…carried away."

"Oh, okay."

Genkai steps forth, already looking like her old self.

"With the day off, we should train," Genkai says solemnly.

"But I wanted to spend time with Keiko-" Yusuke began.

"Don't be an idiot! If you want to at least compete in the semi-finals, you will need to do better."

"But tonite, we celebrate," Usagi says. "And while you guys do THAT, I'm going to spend time with…Gen-chan."

"Why you…you-!"

In spite of not liking her mother, Genkia held her tongue.

"That will be fine…Mother," Genkai says with finality.

"WHAT?" the group yells in unison.

"I find it hard to believe that YOU ever had a mother!" Yusuke mocks.

BOP!

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a dimwit, boy," Genkai says, as she and Usagi begin to walk off. "And you better get rested, because your training starts first thing in the morning."

"Great," Yusuke says. What could POSSIBLY go wrong next?"

"Yusuke!" Botan (a long-haired girl whose hair color was cyan) yells out.

"What now?"

"Your demon egg is about to hatch!'

"Great, just what I need," Yusuke says, thinking that since whatever will hatch is suppose to be a reflection of his own soul, something horrible may pop-out.

_Meanwhile…_

As mother and daughter walk to the concession stands, Usagi turns to Genkai.

"I REALLY wish you wouldn't look so…so…"

"So OLD?" Genkai smirked. "I prefer to appear this way."

"Well, could you do it for me? Just this once?"

"Very well…just this once."

Genkai's appearance begins to look younger. Now, the sage-like "Spirit Detective" appeared as she was one hundred years ago: that of the appearance of a sixteen year-old.

"Much better," Usagi says. "And I'm sure that your father would love to see you again like this."

"If he was here, perhaps," Genkai smirked. "But he's not."

Usagi stops in front of a jade, Chinese pagoda, a box that traditionally used as storage in China.

"Well, then you should definitely see your father then," Usagi says, as she knocks on the door.

The door opens…

"Usagi!" Ami says in joy. "You're okay!"

Genkai looks at the blue-haired girl, and then at her mother.

"Who's this?"

"My school mate," Usagi says, as she enters the structure. "Come on!"

Genkai looked at the structure. It was essentially a green box, the size of a closet, with a fancy roof. It did not leave m

With a sigh, Genkai enters the box…and emerges in a grand foyer. All around, she could see young people working on things. And at the center of the action was some sort of control panel. And there, working on something with a boy and girl was-

"Ranma!" Usagi yells.

Ranma, who was installing an updated buffer system in the TARDIS' panel looks towards the entrance of the multi-dimensional vehicle.

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma said, as he sets his tools down. "Ryouga…?"

"Sure, we got it," Ryouga says.

"Thanks."

As Ranma leaves the station…

"It' hard to believe I'm suppose to marry that jerk," Akane says, as she continues her modification on HER TARDIS.

Akane Tendo was not exactly the Akane Tendo that most people knew. She was really a Time Lord known as "The Mistress", the amalgam of the psyches of an evil Time Lord (known as "The Master") and the original Akane Tendo. The original Akane, like the other members of "Ranma's Fiancés", went into the future; what came back was not Akane but someone else posing as Akane. Time will tell if The Mistress will remain a friend…or become a foe.

"It's hard to believe we're best friends," Ryouga replied.

Ranma goes up to Usagi…and sees Genkai.

"Hello, Daughter," Ranma says.

"Father," Genkai replies. "You are looking well."

"So are you," Ranma replied.

Silence.

"Well, I better see what's Ami been doing."

Ranma turns to Usagi.

"Well, before you do, you better talk to your 'boyfriend'."

"Trouble?"

"For him, if he doesn't behave himself."

"Alright. Genkai, we'll talk some more later."

Genkai nods her head. And when father and daughter are alone…

"We have much to discuss," Ranma says.

_Meanwhile…_

"I need that tool, Haruka," Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba says, as he begins to spot-wield a component into place.

"Sure," Haruka ("Sailor Uranus") Tenoh says. "Um, what do you think we're building?"

"I don't know. That Tendo girl doesn't want to say, citing that a masterpiece is never unveiled before its time."

"Huh. Say, are you okay with all this? I mean, with Usagi's…husband around-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides, how would you feel if something like that happened to you and Michiru?"

"Michiru" refers to Michiru ("Sailor Neptune") Kaioh, Haruka elegant "girlfriend".

"I guess I wouldn't like it either, which is why I'd beat the bastard up."

"Oh? And what if that Ranma guy was Michiru's lover, knowing about his 'curse'?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Mamoru?" says a voice.

Haruka and Mamoru turn to see Usagi standing there.

"Yes?" Mamoru replies curtly.

"We need to talk."

Sensing this, Haruka voluntarily leaves.

"Um, I need to get something," Haruka says, as she gets up. "I'll be right back in ten minutes."

Once Haruka was gone…

"Um, we saw your fight out there," Mamoru says. "You did great."

"Thank you," Usagi replies. "If I didn't, one of my masters would appear, and try to kill me."

"Ha, I guess so."

"No, really, Akuma would."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Mamoru, I know that this may be hard on you-"

"Really? I learn that not only that you are with another GUY, but also you had a long life with HIM…and had many children with him. On top of that…you're not the same Usako I fell in love with, as attest to that fight you just had. I can I compete with that?"

Usagi takes hold of the hands of the Prince of the Earth.

"I don't know what will happen in the near future. All I know is that when I was with you that night, I was with YOU."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Look into my eyes, Mamoru Chiba," Usagi says, as Mamoru did exactly that.

Suddenly, Mamoru is awash with memories…two types in fact, though they start out the same way.

Mamoru sees a young, bubbly Usagi fall into a trap set by an enemy of another. He sees his beloved fracture, as one part of her went to near-Paradise, while the other went to near-Hell. In one world, Usagi would serve with honor in a space exploration venture, pining away for the day she would return to her beloved Prince, while the other Usagi would experience abuse in the worst possible way. Mamoru sees one Usagi accepting her fate, as she experience one adventure after another, while the other Usagi accepted the notion that in order to survive, once must become a predator. One Usagi builds nations and hope, while another creates an empire based upon fear. Mamoru sees a fundamental truth, that neither Usagi readily accepted the love of another man, until it became impossible to ignore those basic instincts.

In other words, both Usagi and her counterpart were lonely, and would move on to find love elsewhere.

But one particular memory told the story of where he stood. The evil Usagi was the one who was with Mamoru on the night that she and her "good" counterpart had their duel. It was the evil Usagi who would accelerate the gestation process of their unborn child, the future Rini Chiba. And this was before she and her good counterpart would put aside their animosity towards each other for the sake of the future. Mamoru finally sees Sailor Pluto taking the child into the future (where the rulers of Crystal Tokyo would raise her as their own).

And then, the memories stopped flowing.

"I…I remember," Mamoru said in surprise.

Tbc.


	115. Chapter 115

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 115

Mamoru shook his head, before looking at his beloved Moon Princess.

"I…I didn't know," Mamoru says with sadness.

"I wanted to save myself for you, but…but I was lonely, and needed companionship," Usagi replies. "And I found solace in Ranma after thousands of years, and even then it took YEARS to…consummate the marriage. By the time I even kissed a man, and it WAS NOT Ranma, by the way, I had all but forgotten how you smelled. I'm sorry that this hurts you, but some things can't be helped. All I hope is that Rini is good enough to represent the love we shared together, however brief."

The Earth Prince and the Moon Princess hugged each other. And then, something occurred to Mamoru.

"Wait a minute…I got reincarnated as a woman?" Mamoru says, referring to Hoshi Sato, also known as "Sailor Terra".

"Aye, you did."

And then something else popped in Mamoru's head.

"I had sex with HIM?" Mamoru exclaimed, referring to the fact that his reincarnation "did the deed" with Ranma as Hoshi.

"Well, it's a bit complicated. Ranma would become not just a suitable lover, but all the Sailor Scouts would be married to him. Still…because of that, we were legally married WITH fringe benefits."

"Oh, so we're together, but as women."

"Yes."

"I didn't know you were into girls."

"I'm not, but being married to Ranma, and you know of his girl curse, made the circumstance much more…tolerable. Let's just say that I'm not going to throw a girl out of the bed on a humbug."

"Oh."

"At any rate, you and I get together after all, though as women, if you can believe that."

"Huh."

_Meanwhile…_

"You have certainly made a name for your self," Ranma says, as he hands Genkai a cup of tea.

"I'm surprised that you'd bother," Genkai replies.

"I course I 'bother'! You're my daughter. I care about you. In fact, I know what you are planning on doing."

"If you do, then you know that you can't interfere."

"Yes, I know about the 'way of the warrior', Genkai. That doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Like it or not, my decision still stands. By this time tomorrow, either Toguro or myself will be DEAD."

Ranma sighs. He should have expected that his daughter would be so hardened. Certainly, he misses the girl with the bubbly disposition.

"Alright, I won't interfere, but I want to give your THIS."

Ranma hands Genkai a nice-size hour with rune markings on it.

"What's this?"

"That is a special hourglass that can create a small pocket of time. Once activated, an entire month will have passed within the pocket of time…while only an hour of real time will have passed everywhere else. That should give you plenty of time to train that kid of yours."

Genkai looks at the device for a moment.

"This will do. Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome, my daughter. And let me know if you want help in your training."

"Father…"

"It's just an offer to HELP you, not stop you."

"I'll…consider it."

_Meanwhile…_

"Um, Captain Hibiki?" says a voice.

Ryouga removes his wielding goggles, and looks up.

"Oh, Miss Osaka," Ryouga says. "What's up?"

"If you have a moment, can we talk?"

"Huh," Akane smirked. "It looks like there will be a lot of confessions today."

"Um, sure," Ryouga says. "We can speak over at the conference table."

"Okay," Naru says.

As the two walked to the conference table, both were nervous as to what may come about from the conversation.

"So, what do want to talk about, Miss Osaka?" Ryouga says, as he leans on the table.

"I've…heard stories that you and I had been involved," Naru says. "I wanted to know the truth from you."

Ryouga sighed. He was afraid of this.

"In a possible future, you and I were a handful of people who were infected by a viral weapon. Due to the virus' nature, we were placed in cold storage…in outer space.

"What?" Naru exclaimed. "But…but why?"

"The government didn't want to risk additional contamination, since there wasn't a cure for the virus. Centuries later, Ranma and Usagi found our bodies, and was able to cure us of the virus' effects. Nevertheless, both of us were stuck in the 24th century, far from home."

Ryouga then pulls out a large datapad, taps a few buttons and then shows it to Naru.

"This is us on the day we graduated from the Starfleet Academy," Ryouga says.

Naru sees herself standing with Ryouga, Usagi, Ranma and a few other people. She was dressed in some sort of uniform of some kind.

"I…I was in the military?"

"Well, in a sense. Starfleet is a paramilitary organization dedicated towards exploration and defense. You actually went in as a geologist, while I went into operations, though I had bounced around between positions."

Ryouga pressed a button on the pad he held. Now, it was a picture of himself and Naru…getting married in a traditional Japanese wedding with Ranma and Usagi in attendance.

"You were so nervous that day, it was kind of cute," Ryouga says, as he presses another picture. This time, Naru sees herself holding hands with a woman while standing on a beach…nude.

"Why…why am I with a woman?" Naru asks. She could tell that the Naru and the woman in the picture were more than friends.

"Um," Ryouga says, as he looked away a bit. "Well, it's because…I'm that woman, actually."

Naru gave a quizzical look before realizing something.

"You have Ranma's curse."

"Yeah, I do. That picture was taken when I hadn't yet gotten control over my curse. But you accepted it, since you married me for better or for worse."

"Oh."

Ryouga then pulls up a picture of their daughter Yoiko.

"Yoiko is the oldest of a dozen kids."

"A…DOZEN?"

"It's not like that, really. It wasn't like we had a kid together every year. In fact…by the time I returned home to this era, Neru and I celebrated over 700 hundred years of marriage."

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," Naru says. "It's hard to believe that I lived that long."

"Well, thank Usagi for doing that, since she did give you a 'Golden Apple' to you as a wedding gift."

"I…I was made immortal?"

"In that time line, yes. But in THIS one, you're longevity was made by you becoming 'Sailor Moon Neo'. Ranma and Usagi could probably explain it better…MAYBE Sailor Pluto as well."

Silence.

"Do you miss your Naru?" Naru asked.

"Everyday, Miss Osaka. I miss her laugh. I miss the way she smells after she bathes. And…I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

"But…I…WE are supposed to be together, right?"

"Temporal paradoxes don't work that way. By telling you anything about the future, I effectively changed it. That goes for all of us in the 'crew'. We sacrificed our heaven in order to insure that Earth becomes one."

Ryouga sets the e-Pad down, and held Naru's hands.

"I'm not going to do anything to replicate what I felt for MY Naru. You have your own destiny to chart, and I don't want to rob you of that."

"…"

_A short time later, and after Genkai leaves the TARDIS…_

"Thank you for your work," Ranma says, as he speaks with the assembled people. "The Mistress was kind of enough to allow usage of her TARDIS for this operation."

"I was wondering about that," Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino says. "What ARE we doing?"

Ranma punches up a holographic image of "Team Toguro".

"Sakyo Valdez, the owner and chief operator of the 'Black Players Club', is the sponsor and manager of Team Toguro."

"What is this…Black Players Club?" Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino asks.

"You remember the Hellfire Club, right?" Usagi asks.

"Actually I do," Rei replies, who remembers such a place as Gotham Police Department Detective John Jones. John Jones was, of course, J'onn J'onz, the so-called "Martian Manhunter". Since coming to Earth decades ago, J'onn had assumed many guises. In fact, the name "J'onn J'onz" was a name giving to him by a scientist that had kidnapped him. In reality, Martians were telepaths and asexual, and names, or designations, were told as concepts rather than actual words. The name "Rei Hino" was yet another guise that the Martian Manhunter had used, thanks to a memory fragment of the ancient "Silver Millennium". Only recently, had the Martian reproduced to create "R'ei H'no, the Martian Girl", thus insuring that the Martian's obligation to the fabled Moon Princess was secured.

The irony is that only as Rei Hino could the Martian master the element of fire, since all Martians were psychologically vulnerable to it (thank to Metallia's machinations).

"Then you know that it's a front for metahuman criminal activity."

"Indeed."

"Guys, I'm losing the plot," Haruka says impatiently.

"Fine," Ranma says. "Bottomline, Sakyo wants to create a permanent link between this world and the demon world."

"But…but why?" asks Hotaru ("Sailor Saturn") Tomoe.

"Simple. He wants to make the world 'interesting'."

Tbc.


	116. Chapter 116

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 116

"That's crazy!" Minako exclaims. "By doing that…millions of lives are at stake!"

"And that's where we come in. While Usagi helps out as a member of Team Urameshi, WE are going to going to shut down the Black Players Club, and put a kibosh on Sakyo's plans. Akane, Ami- you two will use the power of the TARDIS to shift the dimensional planes just enough to seal off the demon world. It won't last, but at least it will be harder to get to the human world. The rest of you will scope out the scene for tactical information. Ryouga will be the field commander in this. When the proverbial 'crap' hits the fan, I want to make sure that everyone is in position."

"And you, son-in-law?" Shampoo asks.

"Genshin is my problem."

Usagi visible winced.

"Usagi, it's the only to end this nonsense," Ranma says.

Mamoru looks at the distraught Usagi. From what he has learned, Genshin has made numerous attempts to kill his parents, and was behind their present predicament.

"I…I understand."

"Alright then," Ranma concluded. "Remember, many of the spectators are experienced fighters, so be careful."

"Don't worry," Ami says to Michiru and Haruka. "Hotaru can protect the TARDIS."

"Aw!" Hotaru says. "But I want to do my part!"

"You will, by protecting Ami," Michiru says.

"Okay."

_The next day…_

Meanwhile, in the upper offices, a man dressed in white (sporting white hair and black shades) sips his blood wine. Curiously, he looks exactly like Ranma.

"Ah, it has all come together," Genshin says. And then, he feels a presence. "Father, you are here."

Ranma emerges from the shadows. One of Genshin's guards (demons who were disguised as humans) rounded on Ranma, and attempts to place a heavy hand on the pigtailed martial artist.

"Buddy, you're not suppose to be here," began the guard. However, Ranma quickly place a hand on the side of the demons head, and slammed the demon into the floor.

BAM!

The other demon went to aid his associate when-

"No, that will be all," Genshin smirks.

"But-" said the demon.

"Leave. Now. And take Alphonse with you."

"Yes, sir."

Once the demons leave, Ranma turned to face his son.

"You have to end this…NOW, or...or..."

"Or what? Discipline me? Surely, I've grown up since then."

"Are you still blaming me for what happened?"

"Humph!" Genshin says, as he sits down his glass on a single table. "Of course I do! Because of your curse, I was denied my right to have a normal life! Because of YOUR curse…Miyaki could never be mine!"

Ranma shakes his head in disgust, and then gets into a fighting stance.

"Then, I'm sorry for not raising you to be stronger than that."

_Meanwhile…_

"So, Genkai," Toguro says, as he and his once beloved faced each other in an open field. "Have you come to admit your mistake?"

Genkai sneered.

"The only thing that I will admit is that I should have killed you when you made that choice!"

"Then…there is nothing left for us but to fight!" Toguro says, as he takes off his shirt. He began to bulk up his body.

"I suppose NOT," Genkai says, as she rushed at the human-turned demon. She knew that after transferring much of her energy to her student Yusuke, in preparation for his fight in the finals. Even when she was at half-strength, Genkai was still a top-notched fighter during the semi-finals. Still, her father's gift allowed her to put in extra-training, as well as some time for herself and her parents' training. Inwardly, she was glad to have their presence, though she would hate to have to admit to such things.

"Ha!" Toguro says, as he took a swing. However, Genkai leaped vertically, and charged her right fingertips to perform the-

"Spirit Light Bullet!" Genkai yelled, as she pressed into Toguro's chest.

BOOM!

However, Toguro absorbed the blast.

"Humph," Toguro says. "It looks like your powers have waned, old woman."

"Have they?" Genkai smirked.

Suddenly, Toguro's body began to bubble from the inside.

"Wha-?"

"I have to admit it, it was a nice trick that my parents taught me," Genkai smirked. "Who knew that you could create the equivalent of a 'hollow point' effect on a chi-sphere bullet? And did you know that this particular revised technique has been revised to draw upon your own energy, effectively eating you alive? Oh, and guess what? I'm at my full power."

"Wha-?"

BLOOSH!

Pieces of Toguro were all over the place, though the bulk of him was still intact.

"How…how…?"

"Listen up, as your body is stitched back together," Genkai says, as she squats by Toguro's head. "I love you, and I always have…and I always will. But I'm through living in the shadow of your self-pity. Had you been a man, my parents would have made you stronger. Had I been an adult, I wouldn't have been so bitter about what happened between us."

Genkai rose.

"Yusuke, my student, will be your challenger. He will beat you, and it will be as a HUMAN. Oh, if you manage to survive your fight with him, perhaps we can actually talk. If not…you have a good life."

"NO!" Toguro yelled, as he rose. "I will not be denied-!"

Toguro began to pump his power to eighty percent maximum capacity, making his body bulkier and more ridged.

"You will face me!" Toguro roared, as the ground shook. Toguro was about to charge towards Genkai, as Genkai continued to walk away, when he suddenly felt a blade at his throat.

"What the-?"

Usagi got close to Tgouro's ear.

"Let's not, 'son-in-law'," Usagi whispered, as she pressed. "You made your choice long ago, she made her choice now."

Toguro looked at the blade, and recognized it as her Mars Rune sword, a weapon that can inflict aggravated damage that is hard to regenerate from.

"Fine," Toguro says. "I will stay my hand, but Genkai's student is mine."

Usagi backs off.

"Toguro, what the hell happened to you? You've never been like this."

Toguro smirks, as he puts his coat back on.

"When Kairen killed my students, he proved that only the strong could survive in a harsh world."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to commit evil to make the point! Genkai trusted you…and you threw it all away because of a moment of weakness. Heck, you're not even satisfied now, so what makes you think you will be if you beat Yusuke-?"

And then it dawned on Usagi.

"You…you WANT to be punished, not for your choice, but for failing your students."

Toguro says nothing.

"Listen to me, I know what you are going through. When I accidentally went to an evil universe, I was abused...both physically and mentally. And it was during that moment of weakness that I choice the dark path. And when I did that, I ceased being the person that I was, and became the very thing that I fought against."

Usagi closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing white.

"I AM 'THE MOON PRINCESS, WHO IS BOTH MAJESTIC AND MYSTERIOUS'," Usagi said, as she spoke in a weird, deep voice. "I MADE THE PACTS AND INITIATE AGENDAS UPON AGENDAS THAT EVEN BOTH HEAVEN AND HELL HAVE TO RESPECT AND HONOR. I AM THE ARCHITECH, SPAWN OF ORDERED WEAVER, THAT BUILT THE AGE OF REASON, AS HUMANITY PROGRESS FORWARD…REGARDLESS OF THE CONSEQUENCE."

Usagi looks up at the Moonlit sky.

"And I did all that, based upon the axiom, 'What you can control, can't hurt you'. Funny how I should have learned that, after my first meeting with 'The Founders'."

Usagi (whose eyes were back to normal at this point) looks at Toguro directly.

"Regardless of your choices, you have to know that my son Genshin was behind sending Kairen your way."

Toguro, turns away.

"I know."

"What? If you did, why didn't you?"

"By sending Kairen to kill my students, he showed me the truth about myself."

"And that is…?"

"Ultimately, humanity is a fragile thing. In particular, he showed me how weak I was, and that, dear 'mother-in-law', was the push I needed to become stronger. Besides…you and I both know that Genshin's fate is in Lord Ranshin's hands."

_Meanwhile…_

Genshin and his father Ranma faced each other, not moving a muscle.

"Father, I know that we're are warriors, and all, but I prefer that we take it to the other dimension."

Ranma cocks his head with a quizzical eye.

"I got too many expensive things in this room to risk collateral damage. In fact, I had JUST killed an employee because he spilled wine on this expensive afghan rug."

"Oh," Ranma says. "Well…we should take this to the 'other' dimension then."

"Quite."

Both men close their eyes. And then-

"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" the two yelled in unison.

POOM!

"And thus we begin our fight!" Genshin said.

Tbc.


	117. Chapter 117

Sailor Moon ST (Star Trek)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…only the concept.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 117

With each man using this version of the Sharingan, they had a choice between using the way of Amaterasu ("Fire") or Tsukuyomi ("Illusion"). By employing the technique at the same time, both Ranma and Genshin would create a shared dimension where only the victor can emerge.

Ranma notices that he and his son were on a flat field, not at all dissimilar to the famed Black Rock Desert of Nevada (where land speed records are set). The full power of the Moon shone within the backdrop of the blood-red sky.

"Whenever you are ready, Father," Genshin said, as he removed his clothes in one grab. Now, he was wearing black Chinese martial arts clothing to Ranma's white clothing.

"Fine. Armed or unarmed combat?"

"Anything goes. If I win, you will relinquish your authority of the clan and clan assets. And that includes all obligations to your fiancées."

"Agreed. And if I win, you make restitution to those that you have harmed, as THEY see fit, which includes your mother and I."

"Huh. I accept your proposal. You know, I always wondered what it would be like to 'sample' those girls that are always after you…especially the Tendo sisters."

In the old days, Ranma would have flown off the handle for comments like that. However, he knew that his son was trying goad him into starting the fight, so he kept his calm."

"Fine…but I seriously doubt that any of my female acquaintances would think much of a little boy who can't handle female hood."

This sets Genshin right off, as he charges forward. Ranma smirked, as charges forward as well.

"Damn you-!" Genshin yelled, as attacks his father.

Ranma parries, dodges and blocks the potential blows. Using simple Tai Chi, Ranma is able to "swim" through the attacks. When Genshin manages to cross Ranma's arms, he uses that as an opportunity to kick out Ranma's legs before sending him sailing away behind Genshin.

BAM!

However, in mid-flight, Ranma balls himself, tumbles and lands on the ground crouched.

"Not bad, my son," Ranma says, as he leaps to delivery a solid punch into Genshin's face. Genshin side steps the attack, and followed through with sword hand to the side of Ranma's face. Ranma blocks the attack, but knees his son's stomach, forcing Genshin to form a blocking guard to shield the effects of the attack. However, this defense forces Genshin to move back.

Ranma smirks, as he goes into a standing position, just as Genshin charges-

BAM!

At the last minute, performed a powered spin kick, knocking Genshin backwards and on his back. Genshin "kipup" to a crouching position, as Ranma began to dance around, shuffling his feet.

"You know, my son," Ranma says, as his fists were raised. "Let's get a bit more serious."  
Genshin could see that his father was in a traditional Boxing stance. Surely, something as simplistic won't count as much. So, Genshin continued his attack.

Dodge, Dodge, SMACK!

Genshin was caught off-guard by the combination punches.

"Huh?"

"'Anything Goes Martial Arts', remember?" Ranma said. "Growing up, Pops wanted to me to learn from the best fighters in the world, and that includes fighters from outside of Asia. Huh, you should have seen my face when I actually got an autograph from Lennox Louis, after he had fought Hollyfield."

"Don't bore me with your tales of childhood long lost, Father," Genshin says. "We're here to fight!"

"So be it."

Genshin attacks again. Ranma deflects and redirects the blows, sending Genshin to sprawling to the ground.

"Huh?" Genshin says, as he looks backwards while getting up.

"You Mother expects me to deal with you…permanently," Ranma says. "But…I'm not. So I'm going to give you the spanking you obviously deserve."

Genshin gets up.

"Then, I guess I will have to prove to you that I'm NOT you little boy anymore. AH!"

Genshin charges again.

Ranma smirks, as he blocks and parries a right cross, a hook and a jab. When Genshin tried to do a thrust kick, Ranma arched his back to avoid a kick in the stomach. Genshin performs a reverse spin-kick to take advantage of this, but Ranma leaned back to avoid the strike to the head. However, Ranma followed through by performing the equivalent of a "sonic kick". So, while flipping backwards, Ranma also kicked Genshin upwards nearly one hundred rotations a second. Genshin felt his jaw crack, as he was repeatedly felt the pain to his jaw before being launched into the sky.

POW!

When Genshin was flat on his back, he stared upwards to see Ranma stare downwards.

"You've lost your edge, my son," Ranma says, as he shakes his head. "And we're just doing straight martial arts."

"GAH!" Genshin says, as he tries to grab Ranma. Ranma quickly moves out of the way, but Genshin tries to kick Ranma at the same time. Instead of moving out of the way, Ranma grabs the kicking leg. Genshin tries to kick with the other leg, but Ranma grabs the other leg.

"Looks like you don't have a leg to stand on, my son," Ranma smirked, before drop kicking Genshin one hundred yards.

POW!

"Oof!"

"You know, I was afraid of confronting you directly, on an account of being my kid. But, you know, I should have kicked your arse a long time ago."

"You haven't beaten me!" Genshin says.

"You are beaten, my son. You see, you can NEVER beat me, not now, not ever. Your hatred of me has made you predictable, and your decadence has made you soft. And while we were fighting, I had the opportunity to seal your Sharingan."

"What?" Genshin says. "Wait, I thought you were just using Tai Chi in the beginning…but you were using the 'Gentle Fist'."

The Gentle Fist, created by the mysterious Hyuga clan, was a cousin of Tai Chi. It relied on knowledge to the chakra network, the pathway of chi, to inflict internal damage…or control."

"But…you have to have the Hyuga's bloodline to manipulate the chakra network!"

"My son, while it's true that one must have the Hyuga clan's kekkei genkai to perform the greater techniques, all you need to know is that the points along the network are nothing more than pressure points…and ANYONE with sufficient knowledge of pressure points can pull off most of the Hyuga clan's basic techniques. Of course, that's not going to stop them from sending yet another of their 'emissaries' to kill you if you happen to know of ANY of their 'secrets'."

"Gah!" Genshin says, as he charges forward. Ranma then produces a sphere of water.

"Time to take your medicine."

SPLASH!

_Now…_

_I hope the plan goes off without a hitch_, Minako says to herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the demon with a fish tail and fins for years. "We are now going to have our FINAL match!"

The crowd roars with approval.

"In this corner, the challengers…TEAM URAMESHI!"

Yusuke waves to the crowd, followed by Kazuma, Hiei, Kurama and Genkai. The team will deal with Team Toguro, while the Nerima Wrecking Crew and the Sailor Scouts go behind the scenes and destroy both Sakyo's Black Players Club and the Committee (i.e. Sakyo and his organization), thus making the Tuguro/Urameshi fight the last Dark Tournament).

Minako looks up to where Usagi was supposed to be. She didn't understand much of the things that her friend…her Moon Princess…was going through, but she will always be there for her. As soon as the match is over, she and her allies will begin the youma clean-up process (many of which have outstanding offenses against humanity), while insuring that there is no body that can bridge the human and demon worlds. From what Usagi had told her and the others, the last time the Earth and Demon worlds were link was during the so-called "Week of Nightmares", thanks to yet another mad man's attempt to gain the dark power of the Chojin…the Overfiend (this time by the German scientist Dr. Myuni Hausen, a Progenitor "barrabi", a term used for anyone that is corrupted). It took great effort on Usagi's part to not only undo most of the damage (in some cases, the demon taint had completely turned the victim into a demon), but to erase the event from human memory. And based upon THAT, as well as what she had to go through in order to deal with the situation, Minako was certainly glad to be being proactive for a change.

_Meanwhile, in the one of boxed suites…_

"Ah, look at you," Usagi cooed, as she held her baby. "Who's a big boy? YOU are!"

The toddler once known as Genshin Rantsu cooed contently.

Usagi then turned Ranma, who was on the phone.

"Ah, come on, Blackie!" Ranma yelled into the phone. "I made the bet a month ago!"

"Blackie" was Usagi bookie and retainer within the black market sector, which includes the Yakuza, the Triad, the Tongs and many other mundane and not-so mundane underground elements.

"Fine, be that way!"

SLAM!

"Blackie wouldn't take the bet?" Usagi says, as she began to breast feed her hungry child. Being able to manipulate one's body had its benefits.

"No, because word got out about what we are doing," Ranma fumed.

"Well, sure. But I just wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance at being Genshin's mother."

Ranma looks over at his son. He had to hunt down the fountain of youth before coming to Hanging Neck Island, so that he could utilize its properties as a weapon. There was nothing he could have done to get Genshin to stop his agenda. So, as a part of his penance, Genshin will have to grow up again, from the beginning. Already, he has reached toddler age, and over the course of a year, Genshin will mature into an adult. Whether or not this punishment will help his son in the long run, Ranma could not guess. But at least, he'll get a second chance. And hopefully, if things go well in Yusuke's fight with Toguro, maybe Genkai will get a second chance at happiness as well, since, even if Toguro loses and dies, Usagi's deal with Lucifer will force Toguro into becoming a "Demon Knight", a warrior whose job is to hunt down escapees from Hell. At least then, Toguro will be forced to earn his piece, rather than simply allow him self to be punished for his foolish pride.

"Ranma?" Usagi says, as she leans on her husband's shoulder. She doesn't know how the future will unfold; she does hope to use what she has learned as a member of Starfleet to make a better future.

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I love you."

Ranma puts his arms around his wife. No matter what happens between them, he will always love Usagi.

"I love you, too."

**Fin.**


End file.
